Shackles of Responsibilities
by noblecrescent
Summary: Minerva's coronation is finally set for her to become Queen of the Monsoon in a year. However, her grandfather, Mayar, still disagrees with her marriage to the Doctor - like many other Moontsays. With a new prince and royal family in their lives, turmoil will happen. Minerva wants to stay true to her responsibilities, but at what cost? *Third in the Monsoon Seasons*
1. Beginnings

_Author's Note:_

 _Welcome to my third story of the Monsoon Seasons: **Shackles of Responsibilities**. The story involves my OC (and other minor OCs') Minerva Souza (aka Kaeya Louvier) and the Doctor (now the 11th). This story will involve the entire 5th season long with the Christmas special ;)_

 _For any new readers taking a chance on this story I suggest you go back and read the 2 previous stories: **Next Stop Everywhere** & **Star-Crossed**. They have important history you'll probably need to understand what goes on in this story and its characters. But if you don't, that's cool too :)_

 _My main OC, Minerva, is on her 2nd incarnation and her appearance is...well you'll have to read the first chapter to see what she looks like now ;)_

* * *

Minerva tilted her head back as she felt that queasy feeling taking her over, "Ah...ah..." she opened her mouth, "Doctor!" she cried and threw her head back as the silver glow turned into a blast of energy that engulfed her entire body.

With the new energy added, the TARDIS flung without control. The Doctor was sent back in one of those while the console sparked with several small fires that were also set around the room. When the silver glow faded, out stumbled a woman who seemed - and was - terrified beyond belief. Her long, ginger hair fell over her face and when she quickly pushed it back she looked to meet the Doctor's gaze.

"Ginger," he breathed in awe and shock.

But Minerva's fear won out her own confusion, "Doctor!" she cried and touched her new face, "What's going on!?"

The Doctor wanted to tell her what it was, how to fix it...but he had no idea. He moved to her when the doors of the TARDIS blasted open and let in the noises of a city from below. The Doctor charged for the doors in an attempt to get them closed, but due to his new feet - and balance - he fell out.

Horrified even more, Minerva screamed and tried to go for the doors, "Doctor!"

The Doctor started pulling himself back inside but stopped upon the sound of a bell, seeing they were about to hit Big Ben. He used the screwdriver on the controls and slipped out as the TARDIS sped up, barley missing the structure. He pulled himself inside and closed the doors, falling against them with a deep sigh.

Minerva was still getting to him and apparently was struggling on her new feet and balance thus she fell forwards, right onto the Doctor. The Doctor placed his hands on either side of her face and lifted her head to be inches apart. For a moment, the TARDIS wasn't about to crash, it wasn't on fire, and they were not new people. It was just him and his Clever Girl, just inches from kissing.

Minerva blushed under his gaze and swatted his hands from her then quickly scooted back from him, "Stop staring at me!" she cried and sheepishly covered her face with her hands. She really didn't know how to feel about this sudden change, regeneration, whatever it was…it was _not_ normal - even for aliens like herself. She just wanted to know what was going on!

The Doctor leaned forwards and gently reached for her hands to pull them down to from her face. He could feel the woman shaking under his hands, even apart from the currently crashing TARDIS. He smiled and stroked her cheek, "You just get even more insanely beautiful with each change. And you have ginger…"

"It's not ginger!" she snapped lightly, "It's brown with a tint of orange...okay maybe a bit more orange," she corrected then quickly picked up a large strand to study it.

The Doctor smiled, "You can be whatever you want but all I'm seeing is a ginger who's my _wife_. Someone's been peeking at my wish list."

She blushed and stood up, helping him up as well, "Let's take care of the crashing box."

He nodded, "And then I promise we'll head over to the Monsoon and ask Mayar to help."

He really didn't understand what was going on. Why had Minerva changed? Was it regeneration? If it was, why had it happened? So many questions and honestly he didn't know one answer. He preferred to endure Mayar's hatred just as long as Minerva was checked over and declared healthy.

~ 0 ~

A young ginger girl, Amelia, was sitting on the side of her bed, her hands together and her eyes closed as she prayed, "Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you...but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall," she opened an eye again to look at the big crack spread across her wall then returned to her prayer, "Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but...Tabetha and I know it's not, because, at night, there's voices. So please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or..."

The sound of the TARDIS materializing interrupted her, followed by the great big crash that made her get up and look back at the window, "Back in a moment!"

Amelia grabbed a torch from her nightstand and headed for her window, pulling the curtain back to see the TARDIS on its side in her backyard, part of her shed destroyed. There was smoke coming out from her box.

Amelia looked at her side as if someone stood beside her, "I told you it'd work, Tabetha," she grinned, "Santa's real! C'mon!"

~ 0 ~

Amelia ran out of her back door wearing a red jacket with matching wellies. She guided herself with her torch all the way to the crashed TARDIS.

"Yes, Tabby, I know there's a branch," Amelia grumbled as she stepped _over_ the branch her imaginary friend warned her about.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and out came a rope with a grappling hook that latched on to a lawn mower. Amelia watched as one hand and another came over the edge of the box followed by the Doctor popping his head out, "Can I have an apple? All I can think about - apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new - never had cravings before," he straddled the box and looked back inside.

"That's not a craving, stupid!" Amelia heard another voice, that of a woman and apparently an American by the sound. The Doctor leaned into the TARDIS and pulled Minerva out, also soaking wet like him, "The last thing you saw was an apple with my younger self," she reminded then ran a hand through her hair as she thought, "Actually...an apple doesn't sound bad right now. Can we have one?"

Amelia blinked with wide eyes, no actual response for the pair at the moment. Two strangers dropped out of the sky and wanted an apple? She looked at the box they were on and saw the smoke billowing out, "Are you two okay?"

The Doctor swung his legs over to one side of the box and smiled, "Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet."

"We were in the swimming pool," Minerva explained.

"But he said you were in the library," Amelia made an irritated face. Were they really going to lie?

"So was the swimming pool...apparently," Minerva shot a look at the Doctor, "My library better be okay, Martian - as well as my art room."

"Well, um..." the Doctor looked to the side, slightly afraid of his wife, "...the TARDIS does have a tendency to rearrange some rooms..."

"Are you policemen?" Amelia asked, oblivious to the martial problems.

The Doctor jumped on the distraction, "Why? Did you call for policemen?

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What cra...?" but the Doctor fell forward to the ground, "Agh!"

Minerva hopped off the box and went to the Doctor's side. Amelia just watched with her big green eyes at the fiasco, "Are you all right, mister?"

Minerva helped him kneel, "No, I'm fine, it's OK. This is all perfectly norm..." the Doctor tried to say but his mouth opened to release regeneration energy.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked the only thing she could really ask.

He raised his hands that glowed with golden energy "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. But she..." she looked at Minerva with a soft smile, "...she's done, came out of the nowhere, but…blimey."

Minerva blushed and looked to the side. She didn't have a clue as to how she looked but it was a bit comfortable to know her hair had reverted back to a long, straight style. Although its colors were completely gone. It was brown with a tinge of orange that made it shiny.

"Does it scare you?" the Doctor had asked Amelia, bringing Minerva out of her thoughts in the meantime.

"No, it just looks a bit weird," she shrugged as she looked at the Doctor.

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall," Minerva corrected, "Does it scare you?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, no time to lose," the Doctor jumped to his feet and pulled Minerva up, "I'm the Doctor, this is my wife, Minerva. Do everything we tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off," he strode away with purpose.

"He's wrong about the questions," Minerva informed Amelia, " _Always_ ask questions because how else will you le-" the sound of a smack made her spin around to see the Doctor had walked straight into a tree and fell back on his back on the ground, "Doctor!" she exclaimed and ran over, "Oh you idiot," she dropped to his side.

Amelia ran over and looked at the man on the ground, "Are you alright?"

"Early days. Steering's a bit off," he responded.

Minerva scoffed, "Please, you were always a walking klutz. That'll never change even with regeneration!"

"Thank you, love," he mock-glared.

Minerva tilted her head at the new word. He always called her 'dear', never 'love'. She wondered if this was something new that would become a norm for them in the future...

~ 0 ~

The pair stood inside Amelia's kitchen and looked around, unaware of Amelia staring at them as she came back with two apples, "If you're a doctor, why does your box say "Police"?" she asked.

"Because he broke it," Minerva sighed in amusement as she took her apple.

Both she and the Doctor bit into their apples and while Minerva happily chewed on hers the Doctor spit it out and coughed, "That's disgusting. What is that?" he demanded.

"An apple," Amelia frowned, she and Minerva eyeing him oddly.

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said you loved them," Amelia said.

"No, no, I love yogurt. Yogurt's my favorite. Give me yogurt."

Minerva looked at him rather sadly, "But...you always loved apples with my grandmother."

The Doctor softy smiled at her and reached to touch her face, "New rule, I hate apples... _unless_ they're from Isadora's backyard and/or from the hand of my wife."

Minerva gave a small smile upon hearing his last two words that made her heart flutter knowing he didn't reject her for the moment. It was actually a slight fear of hers that upon being a new man, he would start to see little quirks and/or traits that he didn't like about her anymore. She herself wasn't very sure with the current "doctor" she had in front of her. She loved him, yes, and a lot, and she just needed a good five minutes to really look at him and see who her husband now was.

Amelia returned to the pair with a container of yogurt. The Doctor snatched it off and chucked out the lid to the side before pouring it into his mouth. As soon as it hit his throat he spit it out as well, "I hate yogurt, it's just stuff with bits in," he tasted the remnants in his mouth with a crinkled nose.

"You just said it was your favorite," Amelia scowled.

"New mouth, new rules," he declared and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You're being rude," Minerva reminded as she munched on her apple, pretty much content with the fruit.

"I just changed bodies, I think it's allowed," he pouted.

She mock-glared then gestured to herself, "Are you _forgetting_ something here?'

"Right...we'll look into that later," he tried to show he was upset about the fact like she was, but...she looked beautiful. How could he be upset of that? Personally, he loved her in all her bodies, but this was one was _ginger_. Ginger, ginger, ginger...ginger! While it was completely unfair, she was working it rather nicely...

His sudden jerk snapped him out of his thoughts while scaring Amelia and putting Minerva into concern.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Amelia tried moving forwards to help him like Minerva was but he shooed her off.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault," he mocked glared, "Why can't you give me decent food? You're Scottish - fry something."

Minerva shook her head as the little ginger girl ran to the stove to get on that frying, "Doctor, you're really being ru-" but the man hurried out and left her speaking on her own, "Where's he going?" she looked at Amelia and walked over to the girl.

"I dunno know," she shrugged and moved to get bacon out of the fridge.

"You sure seem calm about having two complete strangers in your house," Minerva remarked as she watched the girl calmly move around.

"Tabetha says you're not dangerous," Amelia informed while she went to the stove to start cooking that bacon.

"Who's Tabetha?"

"My imaginary friend," Amelia shrugged, "She says you're safe and that you look nice with ginger hair."

"Oh," Minerva smiled and instinctively ran a hand through her hair, "Kinda new hair...but tell her thanks." "

A couple minutes later the Doctor returned with a towel he used to dry his hair, "Ah! Bacon!" he took a whiff of the scent in the kitchen.

"Did you go through people's things for that?" Minerva walked up to him, "Doctor, that's ru-" he had flopped the towel over her hair and started drying her next, winking at Amelia who chuckled at Minerva that was grumbling underneath, "Doctor!" Minerva exclaimed and finally got the towel off her head, throwing it to the side, "This you is far more rude!"

He simply kissed her hair and moved to the table to take a seat. Amelia set a plate for him with bacon which he happily took. Though, as he chewed he made some faces that made Amelia laugh, "Bacon. That's bacon," he'd spit out the food back to the plate, "Are you trying to poison me?"

The next minute would find Amelia baking beans on the stove with the Doctor beside her, intently watching. Minerva was cleaning up the mess he'd made so far with the apple, yogurt and bacon in the room.

"Ah, you see, beans," the Doctor grinned and took the new plate from Amelia, taking a forkful of them into his mouth...and then spat that out into the sink, "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans."

Amelia made a face and looked back at Minerva for help. Minerva looked at her husband with an irritated sigh, "Here, let me try," she moved around the kitchen, taking out bread and butter.

The Doctor hovered over her like a hawk, Minerva still being smaller than he was which was all the more better for him because it meant he could hug and hold her easier...plus protecting her, which was always a favorite of his.

"Try this, and please refrain yourself from spitting this out on the floor," Minerva turned to him with a plate of bread and butter, blinking rapidly as she saw how close he was to her, "H-here you go," she held the plate.

"Bread and butter. Now you're talking," he declared and bit into his toast.

He made a face and opened his mouth...when Minerva gave him a look...and not just any look, but _the_ look. It appeared she had a new, dangerous look that would put any child and adult (including a 907 year old alien) to silence.

Silently, he stood up, holding his plate in his hands, and promptly walked out the kitchen.

"What just happened?" Amelia turned and watched the Doctor leave.

"Take notes, ginger, this is how you take control of your husband," Minerva smirked and crossed her arms.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor opened the door of the house and threw the plate outside, ignoring the crash noise and a very angry cat meowing, "And stay out!" he shouted and shut the door behind him.

~ 0 ~

"All done, love," the Doctor returned to the kitchen with a bright smile.

"You're married?" Amelia looked between them.

"Yes," the Doctor answered at the same time Minerva said 'unfortunately'.

"Oi!" he shot her a pout as Amelia laughed.

Minerva shrugged, "You have a baby face now...I think I look a little older now, do I?" she looked at Amelia with curiosity.

Amelia studied them intently then shook her head, "Nope."

"Really? Cos I think I do," Minerva lifted a piece of her new hair and studied it, "I need a mirror!" she declared and tried hurrying out of the room.

Instead, the Doctor caught her by the waist and brought her back, her back to his chest, "Nope, I want to keep it a surprise for you."

"I have a mirror..." Amelia tried to say but the Doctor shook his head.

"Yes!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Don't you worry my queen, you look as beautiful as ever," he kissed her cheek.

"I'm no queen, I'm a princess," Minerva huffed and wiggled herself out of his arms.

"Soon-to-be queen," he reminded with a pointing finger as he walked over to the fridge.

"What's he talking about?" Amelia looked at Minerva, confused.

"I'm sort of a princess of this kingdom...planet," Minerva explained with a sigh, missing the awed face Amelia now wore.

"No way," Amelia shook her head in disbelief, "Princess? Like an actual princess?"

"I am," Minerva turned to her with a small smile.

"Wheres's your crown, then?" Amelia challenged, crossing her arms. She was studying Minerva head to toe, looking for any royal traits. She was dressed regularly and frankly had messy hair with no make up on. That didn't seem like a princess.

"Mm, she's good," Minerva glanced at the Doctor as he chuckled to himself while he searched the freezer.

Minerva faced the small ginger again and gave a small shrug, "I don't wear it unless I'm at home. But I'm sort of in the process of setting up for coronation. I don't get another crown until I'm queen."

"That's cool," Amelia remarked, as long as she had the crown it meant she was princess, "But right now you don't have it on, so you can't really tell people you're a princess. But still cool."

"Yeah? I'm cool," Minerva turned to the Doctor with a giddy smile, walking over to him.

"I always thought so," he said as he took out fish fingers and custard from the fridge and freezer.

"What are you doing?" Minerva immediately made a face at the items.

The Doctor smirked and got to work.

~ 0 ~

Later on, the trio sat at the table with their chosen snacks in front of them. Amelia had a container of ice cream, Minerva a plate of oranges and the Doctor with his bowl of custard and fish fingers. Nearing the end of his snack, he picked up the bowl and drank the remaining custard and drank it all down. After setting it down, he bore a custard mustache that he was about to wipe away with his hand...

"Don't you even dare," Minerva grabbed a napkin and cleaned him up, "That is probably the last suit you'll be wearing and I'd like to save it."

"You'd really keep it?" he raised an eyebrow at her, watching her pat his skin with the napkin.

"This is the first time you regenerate where I'm myself and...your wife..." she blushed and set the napkin down on the table, "...I want to keep something from each of you now that I can."

"But you've already have my hearts," he took her hand in his.

She scoffed, "That was so cliche, Martian and you know it," they both laughed.

"It was," Amelia agreed with a nod. She'd seen a lot of those corny lines being thrown between her friends' parents and she didn't like them at all.

"Cliche? I'm still cliche?" the Doctor frowned for a minute then swayed his head as he considered it more, "Yeah, alright."

Minerva shook her head and looked over to Amelia, studying the girl for a moment as she took a spoonful of ice cream, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Amelia Pond."

"Ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale," the Doctor pointed out.

"Are we in Scotland, Amelia?" Minerva questioned.

"No," Amelia said glumly, "We had to move to England. It's rubbish."

"I know, you should try America, we're way better," Minerva shot a smirk at the Doctor.

"You're not even American anymore!" he exclaimed, "You're alien!"

"And yet you still bear an English accent. It's who we are my darling, the American and the English."

"My American," he winked and made her chuckle. He glanced at Amelia then the doorway where he could catch a glimpse of the stairs, "So what about your mum and dad, then Amelia? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt," she shrugged but smiled, "And my imaginary friend."

"I don't even have an aunt," he empathized.

"I have a mom and dad," Minerva spoke up, "Well...sort of..." she shrugged, not about to drop a whole story on the little girl.

"So, your aunt. Where is she?" the Doctor asked.

"She's out."

Minerva, surprised, and a bit irritated with the woman, shook her head, "How could she leave you alone like that? That's dangerous!"

"I'm not scared," Amelia said to her.

"'Course you're not," the Doctor agreed, "You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man and woman falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

~ 0 ~

The Doctor was taking a look at that crack on Amelia's bedroom wall with Minerva and Amelia by the doorway, the little ginger girl holding an apple in her hand.

"You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen..." the Doctor turned for them.

"Yes, it can, when you don't know how to fly a machine," Minerva smiled.

"I said I was sorry," he waved her off.

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them," Amelia came further into the room and turned her apple around to show a smiley face carved on it.

The Doctor took the apple from her and tossed it in the air. Minerva moved up and set a hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled, "You're mom sounds really nice, far better than the one I had around this planet."

The Doctor sadly stared at his wife, that rage he felt for Sophia Souza still as fresh as ever. He didn't think it would ever fade with a regeneration. It was simple, someone hurt his wife then he'd be furious. Simple as that. Sophia had done _way_ more than just 'hurt' Minerva.

"Doctor?" Minerva brought him out of his thoughts. She'd actually been calling him for a couple of minutes but the man had been staring at her in silence without moving. She was blushing like mad with each time she called for him and got no response.

"Yes, yes!" he blinked and put on a smile.

"We were wondering about the crack...?" she pointed at the wall.

"Right! Yes! This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing - where's the draught coming from?" he headed back to the wall and ran the sonic screwdriver along the crack, checking the readings afterwards, "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey," Minerva breathed at those familiar (yet still as stupid as ever) words, "You know what the crack is?" the Doctor asked.

"What?" Amelia blinked.

"It's a crack," he ran his fingers along said crack.

"I think we got that, now what's really wrong with it?" Minerva eyed the wall with weariness. They really had just finished with so much trouble and now and now when they were to the brink of _rest_...there was a bad crack.

"I'll tell you something funny, love. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, 'cos the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" she raised an eyebrow.

" _Everywhere_. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together...right here in the wall of your bedroom," he pressed his ear against the wall and tried listening, " Sometimes, can you hear…"

"A voice? Yes," Amelia immediately spoke up. These two were possibly the only one who would believe her seeing as no one else, not even her own aunt, would.

The Doctor could only hear the faint echo of voices behind the wall and so grabbed a glass of water on Amelia's nightstand, poured the water out, then pressed it against the wall with his hear on the other side.

 _"Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

"Prisoner Zero?" the Doctor made a face.

But then Amelia confirmed his hearing, "Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

 _"Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

The Doctor stepped back from the wall, "It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?"

"That she can't stay in this room," Minerva offered, discreetly moving in front of the girl.

"Well that and...she needs a better wall," he smiled softly at her protection of the child.

"How exactly can we...fix...that?" she eyed the wall with a bit of fear herself.

"The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way," he said and started moving Amelia's desk out of the wall, "The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or..."

"What?" Amelia dreaded the answer.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Everything's going to be fine."

Minerva reached for Amelia's hand then moved over to the Doctor, taking his hand with her other, "Please make this quick, I'm tired," she whispered to him.

"I'll try my best," he assured her, giving her a kiss on the temple. The poor woman really did seem tired as she claimed to be.

He often forgot that Moontsays, while not needing the same amount as humans, did need just a bit more sleep than Time Lords. That...sometimes put a damper on the Doctor when he had ideas of places they should go and he'd find his wife fast asleep in their room. He didn't mind, though, cos sometimes when she was sleepy and he wasn't, he got to hold her for all the hours she slept.

The Doctor held his screwdriver to the crack and out emerged a blinding light. Amelia peered around Minerva to see the crack widening and the faint image of prison cells.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," went the voice from the other side as the Doctor stepped closer, "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Hello? Hello?" the Doctor called and a blue eye powered through the crack.

"What is _that_?" Minerva pointed in horror.

Before the Doctor could answer, a ball of light shot towards him from the crack, making him fall against the bed as the Crack sealed up.

"Doctor! What happened!?" Minerva dropped to his side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he assured her with a kiss on the forehead. He looked at Amelia behind them who actually didn't look so afraid as a moral little girl usually would, in fact it looked like she was looking at someone else, "There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new."

"What was that thing?" Amelia stepped forwards with caution, "Was that Prisoner Zero?" she turned her head to the side as if someone spoke to her. She quickly retracted to her original spot by the pair.

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message," the Doctor took out his psychic paper and stood up, pulling Minerva up, "Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless..."

Minerva stiffened, "Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here."

"But he couldn't have. We'd know," the Doctor pulled her out the room and stopped in the hall way.

"What are we doing?" Minerva looked around as he did.

"It's difficult. Brand-new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing..." he stopped and really focused, "...in the corner..." he was just barely turning to face a door at the end of the hall, "...of my eye..." and then the distant cloister bell of the TARDIS came into play, The pair bolted down the stairs at the noise, the Doctor shouting, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Amelia followed them back to the backyard, stopping a few feet from the lopsided box.

"We've got to get back in there! The engines are phasing, it's going to burn!" the Doctor peered inside the TARDIS.

"But... it's just a box! How can a box have engines?" Amelia stared at the box with doubt.

"It's not just a box, sweetheart," Minerva explained while the Doctor freed the grappling hook and gathered the rope behind her, "It's a time machine."

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?"

"Mhm, the box of wonders," Minerva half-smiled and looked at the Doctor for their current state, "How's it...?"

"We need to stabilize her," he looped the rope through the door handles.

"And a five minute hop into the future would do it, right?" she moved beside him.

"Clever!" he cheered.

Amelia had been looking between them and the box, more awed as the seconds ticked by, "...can I come?" she dared to ask, already on her toes to see if she could look inside.

"Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give us five minutes, we'll be right back," the Doctor answered as he helped Minerva onto the edge of the box.

Amelia stood straight again, disappointed, "People always say that..."

"Amelia, I'm a princess, and a good princess always keeps her word," Minerva began, "And I promise to make sure that my idiot of a husband-"

"Oi!" the Doctor frowned. Was every incarnation of her going to call him an idiot?

Minerva covered his mouth with her hand and continued like nothing, "I promise to make him get the right coordinates and come back in five minutes."

"Am I really an idiot, still?" the Doctor had practically ignored her words and worried over the 'idiot'.

"Am I still sassy?"

He made and face that indicated a big 'yes' but this time, oh this time, he was smart and said, "No."

"Mm, someone's getting smarter in this marriage thing," Minerva laughed and glanced at Amelia, meanwhile the Doctor climbed on the TARDIS beside her, "Take notes, Amelia. Always have the upper hand in marriage."

While Amelia smiled the Doctor gave Minerva a sharp look, "You will never be a marriage counselor," he declared.

"Oi, a princess must always have the upper hand in everything," was her sly response before jumping inside.

"Do not ever listen to her," he gave Amelia one last look and jumped in, "Geronimo!"

"That better _not_ be another stupid word!" Amelia heard Minerva's distant voice demand.

Amelia laughed and watched the TARDIS dematerialized. With an excited sigh, she dashed back inside her house, all the way to her room. She took out a suitcase from under her bed and started packing really any clothes she could find, rambling on to her imaginary friend everything they could see now! Once done, she headed out to the backyard again in a warm coat and hat. She set her suitcase on the spot the TARDIS had just been at and plopped down, ready to wait.

~ 0 ~

The TARDIS materialized on Amelia's garden and it's doors opened up to release smoke and it's two inhabitants with cloths over their noses and mouths.

"Amelia!" Minerva frantically shouted for the ginger girl, "Amelia!" she threw her cloth to the ground and rushed towards the doors.

"Minerva, hold on!" the Doctor called after her while he closed the door of the TARDIS. They'd figured out the danger of the house and Minerva was adamant that they'd get the ginger out of the house at once.

Minerva knocked open the door with a hard kick and ran inside, "Amelia! We figured out what was missing! We need to go, c'mon!"

She rushed up the stairs and stopped at the door they'd missed earlier, a bit fearful but her main focus was Amelia, "Prisoner Zero is here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is..." as she turned around she found herself knocked out cold with a cricket bat.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor was barely heading for the door when he froze and looked around...seeing it was broad _daylight_. He'd...he'd gotten it wrong again, hadn't he? Oh and this time it was worse because _Minerva_ had promised five minutes...and she'd feel awful when she realized the time error.

~ 0 ~

Minerva groaned as her eyes fluttered open, her vision slowly coming to a clear which allowed her to get a glimpse of a female officer wearing a very short skirt that was speaking into a radio pinned on her shoulder.

"White female, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got her restrained," she finished up and glared, "Oi, you! Sit still."

"Nice skirt..." Minerva laid her head back, "...do me a favor and stay away from my husband."

"Oi, shut up!" the officer ordered.

"Why'd you hit me with a cricket bad, you rude officer."

" _I'm_ rude? You were breaking and entering! You kicked my door open!"

"It was locked," Minerva shrugged, slowly coming around. When she tried standing up she found herself handcuffed to the radiator and groaned, "Seriously?"

"Have I mentioned 'breaking and entering'?"

"Minerva!? Amelia!?" the Doctor was coming up the stairs.

"Doctor! Doctor! I'm here!" Minerva banged her handcuffed wrist on the radiator, "Doctor!"

"What the...hell did you do?" the Doctor glared and stormed up to the officer in anger.

"She was breaking and entering!"

"You know that's getting kind of old," Minerva said calmly, "Doctor, if you could please?" she pointed to her handcuffed wrist, "And _you_ ," she shot a look at the officer, "In the meantime, can tell us where little Amelia is."

"You wouldn't have her handcuffed in another room, do you?" the Doctor muttered as he bent down beside Minerva and took out his sonic.

"Amelia Pond?" the officer asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Little Scottish girl," Minerva sighed, "Look, I didn't mean to enter the house like I did but Amelia was in danger. Now please, where is she? I promised her five minutes but...things were wrong."

"The engines were phasing," the Doctor clarified, not wanting her to feel guilty over something she really couldn't control, "We probably went a bit far, but nothing that was your fault."

Minerva could have sworn she'd heard a small scoff from the officer but then again she'd just been smacked in the head with a cricket bad so she probably wasn't thinking very straight.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," the officer explained.

"How long?" Minerva dreaded to think she'd made void her promise to the little girl.

"Six months."

"No..." Minerva looked at the Doctor with shiny eyes, "...I promised her..."

"N-n-n-n-no," he stopped tampering with his screwdriver and cupped her face, "It wasn't your fault. The TARDIS isn't working properly right now, it's nothing you can control."

"But I talked about being a good princess..." she whispered, swallowing hard, "I told her only five minutes."

The officer stared with a rather uneasy look before she turned around and spoke into her radio, "Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up, this guy knows something about Amelia Pond."

"Ah! Why isn't this working!?" the Doctor had picked up his screwdriver to free his wife but the darn little thing wouldn't work.

Minerva, in her guilt moment, was looking around in silence when her eyes fell on the door at the end of the hall. Her eyes flickered to the officer who had also fallen silent for some reason, her back to the pair.

"Officer, you said you lived here, right?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah."

"Then how many rooms are in this house?"

"What?" she turned to the pair, giving them a weird look.

"It's really important," Minerva reasoned.

The officer gave the Doctor a look. He looked up and nodded in agreement, "It really is and since you oh-so-kindly batted my wife, the least you could do is answer her question," he glared again.

"How many rooms are on this floor?" Minerva asked again, "Can you please count them?"

"Yes," the officer rolled her eyes, believing the ginger woman had been talking to her like a child, "There are _five_ rooms on this level. Hear that?" she put a hand behind her ear, " _Five_. One, two, three, four, five," she pointed at each room.

Minerva ignored the woman's sarcasm and focused on the dangerous problem, "You're wrong."

"What?" the officer scoffed, "Lady, I don't know how you count things in America but here, we count with our eyes. Five rooms!"

"Six," Minerva reiterated with a serious look, "Look."

"Look where?"

"Can you just look, please?" the Doctor gave the officer another glare.

"Look _where_?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look," he replied, "Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you."

Finally listening, the officer turned to the direction of the unseen door and gasped, "But that's...that's not possible. There were five rooms..."

"There's a perception filter round the door," the Doctor sighed, really only half paying attention to the her as his primary focus was getting his stupid screwdriver to work again so he could free his wife, "Sensed it the last time we were here. Should've seen it."

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed," the officer was still in shock as she stared at the closed door.

"The filter stopped you," Minerva explained, "Something came in a while ago to hide and it's _still_ hiding. So please, just go away. Get out of this house for your own safety."

"Actually, she could do with giving us the key to this thing," the Doctor motioned to the handcuffs restraining her, "Cos this thing doesn't want to work."

Minerva turned her head and looked at the screwdriver, a sad look on her face, "It's all frazzled. Dead, too..."

He knew her double meaning and half-smiled, "I'm here, I'm here with you," he stroked her cheek, sensing her skin begin to warm at his finger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that..." she quietly apologized.

But he wasn't upset at all with her thoughts. This was the first time he'd regenerated in front of her and was actually her husband, complicating a lot more than when they had just been friends in his previous incarnations. She didn't have to live with his past incarnations, kiss them, be a wife to...it was strange for her and he understood.

With their small moment, they hadn't even realized that the officer had gone to the new door and actually _opened_ it. She'd been curious to know what was inside that room she'd never even knew existed! She figured she could take a peek inside, what's the worst that could happen? As far as she could tell, the room was awfully dirty with old boxes lying here and there. The curtains were really just scraps of cloths hanging in front of the window and the walls bore spots of water damage. What exactly could be hiding in here?

"Oi, you!" the Doctor called, though he remained with Minerva, "Get out of that room!" but the officer gave no response nor move to head back to them, "Can you hear me? I said get out of there!" he sighed in irritation, "Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?"

Minerva giggled, "Looks like that didn't change."

He playfully rolled his eyes, "Ha, ha, your sense of humor hasn't changed either."

She smiled then glanced ahead, "Officer, please, listen to my husband and get out of that room!" she called, "Whatever's there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it?"

But the officer remained inside the room, intently trying to figure out the mysterious hider. The only thing out of the ordinary was a spot of good on top of a table, "Does this hider spit out...icky goo?" she crinkled her nose the closer she got to the table.

"Goo?" Minerva whispered to the Doctor, growing frantic as the officer refused to come out of the room.

"Get out of there!" he shouted to the woman.

"You should go get her," Minerva tried pushing him up with her free hand.

"I am _not_ leaving you," he declared earnestly.

"But the officer-"

"Made the choice of going in there and currently made the choice not to listen to me," he finished for her, "Plus, she smacked you unconscious. Not exactly on my good side," he mumbled and got to work on the screwdriver again.

Inside the room, the officer was busy looking at the goo from one angle to another when suddenly she felt like she was being watched from behind. Little did she know that an eel-like creature had squirmed down from the roof covered in the good she was trying to look at, its mouth bearing sharp teeth like a shark. She stopped and straightened up before looking one way and another, the creature dodging her gaze every time she turned.

"Officer?" she heard Minerva call from the hallway, "Everything okay in there? We'd really rather you just leave the place..."

"There's nothing here..." the officer answered, not too convinced however.

"Still, we'd rather you come out of there," Minerva said.

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it," the Doctor called a moment later, still crossed with her but not wanting her dead either.

But unfortunately, the officer had finally turned and caught sight of the creature and screamed.

"Get out!" Minerva shouted at her, fanatically trying to get free from her cuffs.

The officer dashed out of the room back towards the pair, out of breath, "What...the hell?" she panted.

"Will that closed door actually hold it back?" Minerva peered around the officer to the door.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer-space - they're all terrified of wood," the Doctor sarcastically, and a moment later regretted it.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh..." he looked up with an apologetic smile.

"What's that?" the officer pointed at a bright light that flashed around the edges of the room across, "What's it doing?"

"Please just go, your backup is on the way," Minerva sighed to her, "We'll be fine."

"There is no back-up."

"I heard you on the radio, you called for back-up," Minerva argued.

"I was pretending. It's a _pretend_ radio," she wiggled the radio on her uniform.

"But you're a policewoman!"

"I'm a kissogram!" the officer took off her hat and let down her ginger hair.

Minerva's mouth half-opened at the news, "Stay away from my husband!"

Suddenly, the room at the end of the hall opened up its door and out came a man in coveralls with a leash to a large Rottweiler.

"But it's just..." the ginger woman stared in confusion.

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces," the Doctor nodded her to look closer as the man growled and barked while the dog stayed quiet.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" the ginger looked back at the pair.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two," Minerva tried to explain in simple terms.

"Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you?" the Doctor called to it, trying to make time as he made his screwdriver work, "Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?"

The creature advanced towards the trio while snarling and opened its mouth to show very sharp teeth.

"Doctor, get me out of here!" Minerva shook her handcuffed wrist in an attempt to flee.

He banged the screwdriver on the floor until it finally whirred and set her free. He quickly stood up with her and kept her, with an arm around her waist and the other on her back, very close to him.

"Stay, boy!" he ordered the creature, "Them and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She," he nodded to the fake officer, "Sent for back-up."

"I didn't send for back-up!" she whisper-shouted to him.

"I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives!"

"Okay, okay, b-but that's good, that's okay, because...if we're alone then that means we're not a threat to you," Minerva tried mending their error to the creature, "If we had back-up, then you'd have to kill us!

" _Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. 'The human residence is surrounded._ "

"What's that?" the kissogram asked the pair.

"Crap, that would be back-up," Minerva bit her lip.

"OK, one more time. We _do_ have back-up and that's definitely why we're safe," the Doctor nodded, although not very convinced when they heard the voice again.

 _"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration," Minerva sighed, "We never seem to catch a break, do we?" she glanced at the Doctor.

As soon as creature headed into a different room, the Doctor pulled Minerva towards the stairs, "Run! Run!"

The other ginger woman quickly followed them into the backyard. They stopped momentarily at the door so the Doctor could lock it with the screwdriver.

Meanwhile, Minerva looked at the ginger up and down with a frown, "Kissogram?"

"Yes," the woman, exasperated, crossed her arms.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid!"

"Well the maid probably could've stopped me without a _bat_ ," Minerva spat and moved off with the Doctor.

"Oh n-n-n-no, you don't get to leave like this!" the ginger followed after the pair, "I demand you tell me what's going on!"

The Doctor stopped in front of the TARDIS, "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes!"

"Us too," he tried the key on the door but found it didn't work, "No, no, don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!"

 _"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

The creature watched from the top window and barked at them.

"Doctor, we need to leave!" Minerva exclaimed, really disliking the idea of leaving the box of wonders but she knew it would be alright. She pulled the Doctor away and froze at the sight of the shed, "That shed..." she lifted her finger.

The Doctor realized the shed was completely refurbished and also stopped and stared, "We destroyed that shed last time we were here, smashed it to pieces."

"So there's a new one," the ginger said, a bit nervous as she tried going off, "Let's go."

"Hold on there, miss," Minerva yanked her back by the arm while the Doctor hurried to the shed, "That shed looks _old_..."

The Doctor sniffed the wood and ran a finger along the wood before tasting it, "12 years," he whispered, shocked and even more irritated with the ginger. He turned around and stalked up to the woman, "We're not six months late, we're 12 years late."

"What?" Minerva blinked, stunned.

"He's coming," the woman looked at the window of her house, the creature no longer there.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?" the Doctor had the woman locked between him and Minerva.

"We've really got to go!" she looked between the pair.

"But this matters, it really matters," Minerva insisted, "Why did you say six months?"

The officer spun to face her and blurted, "Why did she say five minutes!?"

Minerva gasped, "What?"

"Come on," the woman headed for the street, leaving the pair in their stunned moment.

"What?" Minerva blinked and looked at the Doctor, "What!?"

The Doctor pulled her out of the backyard and into the street, intent on getting to the bottom of it.

~ 0 ~

Now in a village roadway, the Doctor forcefully stopped the ginger woman and faced her, " _You're_ Amelia?" he demanded, through his anger he was also a surprised and a bit disappointed Amelia had, apparently, grown up.

"You're _late_ ," Amelia spat and continued walking, clearly upset on their tardiness.

"But Amelia Pond...you're the little girl," Minerva sadly followed her.

"I'm Amelia and you're late!"

"What happened?"

"12 years!" Amelia held a hand to Minerva's face as if to stop the Moontsay from talking.

"You hit me with a cricket bat!" Minerva felt the need to remind that detail, "That's kind of rude, you know?"

"12 years!"

"But a cricket bat?"

"12 years and four psychiatrists."

The Doctor, bemused, smiled a little, "Four?"

Amelia made a face and crossed her arms, "...I kept biting them."

"Why?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"They said you weren't real," Amelia mumbled.

They all stopped when they heard the speakers of an ice cream van uttering the same words they'd heard in Amelia's house, "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"No, no, no, come on… What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?" Amelia shook her head while the Doctor hurried up to the van.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" he demanded from the vendor.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune," the vendor shrugged, confused as well.

The Doctor picked up the player and listened, "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

Minerva looked around and found that the same voice was being heard from anything technological: an MP3 player, cell phones, tablets, etc.

"Doctor, what's happening?" she looked to him with dread, half-guessing the answer.

He simply took her hand and pulled her over a low white fence into a garden, leaving a very confused Amelia to follow them through the front of the house. The pair entered a house of an elderly woman who was busy fiddling with her TV remote, all of the channels were showing a big blue eye!

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area," the Doctor quickly made up but was nudged by Minerva to look over to Amelia's costume, "Right, also crimes. Let's have a look," he snatched the remote from the woman and tried the channels.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel," she said then saw Amelia behind Minerva, "Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes," Amelia nervously shrugged.

"I thought you were a nurse..." the elderly woman eyed her suspiciously.

"I can be nurse," Amelia quickly said and smiled.

"Or, actually, a nun?"

"I dabble..."

"Clearly you don't know what a nun is," Minerva eyed Amelia's short skirt.

"Amy, who are your friends?" the elderly woman asked curiously as she studied the Doctor and Minerva.

"Who's Amy?" the Doctor looked up from the remote.

"You were Amelia," Minerva reminded the ginger.

"Yeah, now I'm Amy," she declared.

"But...Amelia Pond - that was a great name!"

"Bit fairy tale," Amy looked to the side, "What with princesses and crowns and imaginary friends, didn't fit me anymore..."

"But you were a little girl, you had an imaginary friend!" Minerva insisted, unable to believe the little girl was just gone and replaced with a full grown woman, "What was her name?"

Amy looked to the side, completely uninterested, "She's gone."

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before," the elderly woman looked the pair over continuously.

"Not us, brand new faces," the Doctor pointed at his and Minerva's, "First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?"

"I go to parties and I kiss people," Amy cleared her throat, "With outfits. It's a laugh."

"Excuse me but a little girl five minutes ago did not kiss people," Minerva made a face.

"You're worse than my aunt!"

"Clearly you haven't met my uncle," Minerva countered and looked at the elderly woman politely, "I'm Minerva, nice to meet you. Sorry about the bursting in..." she glanced at the Doctor with an expectant look, "...dear, you want to introduce yourself? You _are_ just using the woman's belongings without her permission after all."

"I'm the Doctor," he waved them off as he picked up a radio and used the screwdriver on it, allowing everyone in the room to hear the same message about Prisoner Zero in different languages, "OK, so it's everywhere, in every language," he turned off the radio, "They're broadcasting to the whole world," he rushed to the window and opened it up to look out.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amy asked, from her stance she could see just a blue sky.

"Okay, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core..." he turned and thought, "They're going to need a 40% fission blast," a young man entered the house and was greeted by the Doctor walking up to him while rambling and eyeing him, "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes."

"20 minutes? Are you kidding me?" Minerva shook her head, "Did we not we _just_ get through saving this planet?" she was amazed at how much one planet could get into trouble.

"Are you the Doctor?" the young man pointed at the Doctor then saw Minerva standing beside Amy, "And that's Minerva, right?"

The elderly woman gasped with realization, "They are, aren't they?" she looked them over again, "The Raggedy Doctor and the Princess! All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor, the Princess, it's them."

Amy gazed upon the pair and softly spoke, "I know..."

"Cartoons?" Minerva looked at Amy with a bemused smile, "You draw?"

"Gran, it's them, isn't it? It's really them!" the young man exclaimed in awe.

"Jeff, shut up!" Amy snapped and directed herself to the pair, "20 minutes to what?"

"The human residence," Minerva sighed, for once understanding from the start, "They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet."

"Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet," the Doctor added, "20 minutes to the end of the world."

Amy's eyed widened with shock while the pair just looked at each other with tired expressions, Minerva being the most tired.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor, Minerva and Amy were back on the road to start saving the world...again.

"What is this place? Where are we?" the Doctor questioned as he took a check of his surroundings.

"Leadworth," Amy answered.

"It's a bit small," Minerva remarked at the same time the Doctor asked, 'Where's the rest of it?'

Minerva glanced at him and shook her head, "You will never stop being rude, will you?"

"Wouldn't be me," he pointed with a grin.

"Moving on," she declared, "Is there an airport, Amy?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?" the Doctor tried.

"No."

"Even a little one?"

"No."

"Um, nearest city?" Minerva asked, seeing this wasn't going so well.

"Gloucester, half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour!" the Doctor reminded, "Do we have a car?"

"No."

"Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is. 20 minutes to save the world and we've got a post office!" the Doctor exclaimed, "And it's shut! _What_ is that?" he pointed a violent finger at a small pond which he ran up to.

"It's a duck pond," Amelia said as she and Minerva followed.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" Minerva made a face as she looked at the empty pond.

"I don't know. There's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond? Seriously?"

"Oi, don't be rude to my wife," the Doctor snapped, "You already hit her with a cricket bat, now be polite!" he moved beside Minerva and rested an arm around her waist.

"It's alright," Minerva assured him, making him take a double-look at her.

"What!?" he nearly shouted, "She hit you!"

"Well in her defense I did promise her five minutes and instead gave her 12 years...I had it coming."

"No, no you did-Ah!" he jerked forwards and forcefully sat on the floor while clutching his chest, "I'm not ready, I'm not done yet," he studied Minerva as she bent down in front of him to check him over, "What about you, love? Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Funny, cos it doesn't really _feel_ like regeneration," she admitted, "Clearly, I changed but...I don't feel those petty side affects like the last time."

"I promise you we're going to the Monsoon as soon as we're done here," he cupped her cheek, "I promise."

The sky darkened above them and ended the moment. Amelia was also looking up, "What's happening? Why's it going dark?" the sun seemed gray and flickered before it returned to normal, well close to normal, "So what's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet," the Doctor stood with Minerva and looked at the green field where the villagers were busy snapping pictures away of the sky, " Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to - down a video phone!"

"I still hate cellphones," Minerva sighed.

"And yet you still own one," the Doctor tapped her nose.

"Technically it's _Martha's_ and it's only used to call our family. But I don't use it."

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up," Amy said, oblivious to the talk beside her.

"Why would we wind you up?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You told me you had a time machine."

"And you believed us," Minerva defended.

"Then I grew up," Amy shrugged.

"Oh...don't do that," the Doctor groaned, "You never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it!" he smacked his forehead, startling Minerva, "I saw it and I missed it!"

"Stop doing that!" Minerva exclaimed at his second smack, "Just tell us what you saw."

He calmed and focused, "I saw...what did I see?" after a moment he turned to a nurse on the field, still dressed in scrubs that wasn't taking a photo of the sky but instead of something ahead of him, "20 minutes. I can do it-"

" _We_ can do it," Minerva cut in, more tired than irritated of his usual way of leaving her out of situations like these because it was 'too dangerous'.

"20 minutes, the planet burns," he continued, wincing at her reminder. He didn't like to say 'we' because then the possible deaths would also involve her and he didn't want that. He faced Amy, "Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help us."

"Oh, really, so you let _her_ help but you can't even include your wife in your little speeches?" Minerva crossed her arms, now angry.

The Doctor found it a tad rude to say that he'd rather take Amy because if something bad happened...it wouldn't be _Minerva_ that suffered. That was rude...right? Yeah...

"20 minutes, love," he reminded Minerva, creating an excuse to keep his thoughts with him.

" _I'm_ helping too," she declared to both him and Amy, "Got it?"

But Amy had other ideas...she grabbed the Doctor by the tie and forced him (and consequently Minerva) to a car. He pushed him against it just as the driver was getting out and slammed the Doctor's tie into the door which she locked with the car remote.

"Amy! That's rude!" Minerva exclaimed, "And I loved that tie!"

"Your concern for me is touching," the Doctor mock-glared at her..

"Shut up, Martian," she snapped, "Amy, give me that remote right now!" she lunged for the key but Amy dodged her and moved behind the driver, leaving the poor man in the middle of the battle, "Amy!"

"Who are you?" Amy demanded as she moved side to side with the driver as her shield.

"Amy, I swear to God!"

"You know who we are!" the Doctor tried to answer but the women were too in dept with that little fight of theirs.

"No, really, who are you?" Amy demanded again.

"Look at the sky! End of the world, 20 minutes," Minerva pointed up.

"Better talk quickly, then!"

The driver awkwardly managed to move to the side, "Amy, I am going to need my car back," he informed her.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee," she shooed him off.

"This is ridiculous," Minerva shook her head and returned to the Doctor, "Give me, now," she held her hand out. Knowing what she needed, the Doctor took out the carved apple from the inside pocket of his jacket, "Thank you," she turned to Amy, "Think fast, Pond," she said before chucking the apple at her.

Amy caught the face and turned the apple around to see the carving she'd shown them as a kid, the carving still _fresh._

Minerva sighed, "My name is Minerva, this is my husband, the Doctor. We're time travelers and everything we told you 12 years ago is true. We're real, we're not fairy tale, we're proper people. Up there," she pointed up at the sky, "Is also real and the only one who can stop it the Doctor. Now could you please set him free?"

"I don't believe you," Amy tried to sound convinced.

"Just 20 minutes. Just believe us for 20 minutes," the Doctor tried reasoning with her, "Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to us. And you know it's the same one. Amy, believe for 20 minutes."

Amy sighed and unlocked the car, "Fine, what do we do?"

"Stop that nurse!" he pointed to the field and pulled Minerva with him as he ran. He stopped in front of the nurse and snatched his phone, "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" he questioned.

"Rude!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Amy...?" the nurse looked at the second ginger in confusion.

"Hi!" Amy gave him a short wave, "Oh, this is Rory, he's a... friend."

" _Boyfriend_ ," Rory, a bit offended, corrected her.

"Kind of boyfriend," Amy mended...or not.

"Amy!"

"Okay now _you're_ being rude," Minerva gave Amy a sharp look. If the man was her boyfriend, a man she chose to be a girlfriend to...why would she deny him like that?

"Man and dog, why?" the Doctor questioned Rory again. He could care less what went on with the two humans and their relationship, he had 20 minutes to save Earth (again), he had to get his wife to rest then figure out why she had also changed faces...so he had a lot on his plate!

"Oh my God, it's him," Rory blinked as the realization hit him. He looked at the second ginger behind the Doctor and continued to look in awe, "And her...the princess."

"You really stuck to that title, didn't you?" Minerva made a distasteful face at Amy.

"Just answer his question, please," Amy ignored Minerva's question for the sake of time.

"It's him, though. The doctor. The Raggedy Doctor," Rory pointed at the alien in front of him, "And that's the princess, the princess without a crown."

"Thanks for informing everyone of that, Amelia," Minerva shot the ginger a mock-glare.

"But they were just a story. They were a game!"

The Doctor, frustrated, grabbed Rory by the shirt, "Man and dog, _why_?" Tell me NOW!"

"Sorry, because he can't be there. Because he's..."

"...in a hospital, in a coma," both men said together.

Rory nodded afterwards, "Yeah."

"Knew it. Multi-form, you see?" the Doctor let go of Rory's shirt and looked at the women, "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind."

"That's creepy," Minerva shook her head.

A snarling noise made them turn to see the man with the dog across them, clearly the creature, "Prisoner Zero," the Doctor announced, not too fond of it actually being out in the open.

"What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory stared at Amy with shock, "This is too much!"

A spaceship flew over the sky with an electric buzz noise following it, a great big, blue eye on the bottom that looked from side to side.

" _That's_ creepy," Amy corrected, Minerva sending a small smile her way.

The Doctor took out his screwdriver again and spoke to the creature, "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver," he held the screwdriver above and turned it on.

The three standing behind him flinched as streetlights shattered all around them with the car alarms blaring at a max volume and the citizens of Leadworth running around while screaming.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" the Doctor questioned with a smug smile. He lowered the screwdriver and aimed it at a phone box, making it explode followed by the actual screwdriver which then made him throw it to the ground, "No, no, no, don't do that!" he stared at the screwdriver frazzling and sparking, missing the ship in the sky leave.

"Doctor, it's leaving!" Minerva exclaimed.

He looked up and waved his arms in an attempt to be seen, "No, come back, he's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is..."

"Gone," Minerva finished for him as she watched the creature turn into mist and go down the drain.

"Did it just... _melt_?" Amy blinked, nearly rubbing her eyes in case she'd imagined that.

"It's hiding in human form so we need to drive it back to the open," Minerva sighed, "And we've got nothing..."

"No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!" the Doctor lightly tapped his head as he headed for the drain, the rest behind him.

"So that thing, that hid in my house for 12 years?" Amy couldn't get over the fact as they stared down at the drain.

"Multi-forms can live for millennia. 12 years is a pit-stop," the Doctor lightly scoffed.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?"

"They're looking for him, but followed us. They saw me through the crack, got a fix. They're only late cos we are."

"Still so sorry about that," Minerva sincerely said to Amy, "Believe me when I make a promise I keep it."

"She really does," the Doctor agreed, "Which is more than I can say for myself..."

"You make an effort and that's what counts," she said to him with truthfulness.

"What are they on about?" Rory was tired of asking questions but none of it was really making sense to him.

"Now, sport, give me your phone," the Doctor held his hand to Rory.

"Rude again," Minerva murmured.

"How can they be real? They were never real," Rory was looking at Amy and missed the Doctor wiggling his fingers for the needed phone.

"Phone, now, give me!"

Rory handed over his phone without an argument as he continued talking to Amy, "They were just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him!"

"Aw, I bet you looked adorable," Minerva chuckled and glanced at Amy, "And what about you? Did I have the honor of getting little Amelia to dress up like me?" she laughed when she saw the faint blush on Amy's cheeks.

"Yes," Rory then replied in a huff, "It was annoying!"

"You have pictures, right?"

"Minerva, focus," the Doctor called as he looked at the photos in Rory's phone, "Now, these are all the coma patients, right?" he looked up at the nurse.

"Yeah."

"No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy asked.

"The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop!" he pointed again, violently, "Your friend, what was his name? Not him," he nodded to Rory, "The good-looking one."

"Thanks," Rory frowned.

"Jeff," Amy responded, a bit quick for Rory's like.

"Oh, _thanks_!"

"Oi, you're very good looking," Minerva tried to mend her rude husband's words and Rory's rude girlfriend.

"Minerva!" the Doctor frowned, how could she think another man was good looking?

"What?" she faced him, hands on her hips, "You're being rude and I'm trying to apologize for you."

"...still!" he reached for her and pulled her to his side, "You can't tell another man he's good looking...that's only for _me_."

"Anyways, let's focus," she patted his cheek and looked at Amy, "What I believe the Doctor was trying to say was the he needs Jeff's laptop."

"Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to say!" the Doctor nodded, "You two, get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done," he took Minerva's hand and ran them off back to Jeff's house.

~ 0 ~

Jeff was in his bedroom sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap when the Doctor burst inside the room, "Hello! Laptop, give me!" he ran to the side and grabbed Jeff's laptop.

Jeff was not having it and tried pulling it back, "No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!"

"It's fine, give it here," the Doctor finally took the laptop and sat at the bottom of the bed, looking at the screen. His eyes widened, "Blimey!"

"Doctor!" Minerva hurried inside, "What are..." she noticed the pale face of Jeff and the wide eyes of the Doctor, "...what's going on?"

"Nothing," both men quickly answered, the Doctor tapping on the keyboard to shut off the screen while keeping his eyes on his wife, solely on her.

"Are you sure?" she came further inside and sat down beside him, trying to look at the screen only to see the background, "Nice background, Jeff," she remarked with a smile at the man, "And because I know he was rude about it, sorry."

"What are you doing?" Jeff's grandmother entered the room, seeing the Doctor on her grandson's computer.

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call," the Doctor answered, "All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me."

"Rude and cocky," Minerva playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yet still not ginger..." he eyed her beautiful hair, "You are unfair."

"Yes because I chose this hair," she shook her head, "Let's focus on the problem, dear," she nodded at the screen where several chat windows were opening up.

"Ah, and here they all are," the Doctor got comfortable on his spot, "All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"Ooh, I like Patrick Moore," Jeff's gran admitted with a sly smile.

"We can get you his number," Minerva offered, "But he's a bit of a flirt..."

"Hm," she heard the Doctor's huff beside her.

"Oh come now you jealous idiot, you really thought I was into him?"

"Focusing on the problem," he reminded, making her scoff, "What? I'm following your instructions," he held his psychic paper to the screen with a smug smile.

"Who are you? This is a secure call. What are you doing?" an expert demanded.

"Hello. I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this," the Doctor started typing again, "Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault, I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie - why electrons have mass. And a personal favorite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention," he cracked his fingers before they started, unaware of the longing gaze Minerva was giving him.

~ 0 ~

"Sir, what are you doing?" an expert asked while the Doctor typed on the laptop.

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. OK, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish - whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick Moore slyly asked.

"Patrick, do behave!" Minerva scolded.

"What does this virus do?" another expert cut in.

"It's a reset command, that's all," the Doctor answered, "It resets counters, it gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain," they awaited for certain best man to cut in but nothing ever happened, "Jeff, you're my best man," the Doctor looked at the man.

"Your what?"

The Doctor sighed and partly closed the laptop, "Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

"Why me?"

"Because he was rude to you and this is your room," Minerva answered as the Doctor pulled her up.

"Now go, go, go," the Doctor urged as he ran out with Minerva, only to come back a second later, "Oh, and delete your internet history," he rushed out only to bump into Minerva.

"What happened before I came in?" she put her hands on her hips.

"...w-we have a world to save..." he pointed and forced her outside.

"Your distractions are so poor," she remarked while he looked around the street for a mobile.

"Excuse me but I recall my distractions being very..." he eyed her with a smirk, "...wondrous..."

She blushed, "Shut up!"

He laughed and pulled her along to find that needed transportation.

~ 0 ~

"Cannot believe you stole this," Minerva continued laughing in her current seat on the _firetruck_ the Doctor had acquired for them.

"Technically I didn't steal it, I borrowed," he corrected, loving her laugh.

"Like you borrowed the TARDIS?"

"Exactly!"

She laughed again until they heard the phone ringing and so picked it up, "Amy? Where are you now?"

"We're in the hospital, uh...in a ward, but so is Prisoner Zero!"

Minerva pulled the phone off her ear for a second as Amy's voice rang through, "Ouch, okay. It's urgent," she looked at the Doctor, "Can you tell us what window you're in?"

"...why?"

She smirked and when the Doctor saw her he smirked right along with her, "My husband has terrible driving skills. What window?"

"First floor on the left, fourth from the end."

"Thank you!" Minerva hung up, "First floor on the left, fourth from the end," she repeated to the Doctor.

"Gotcha! Now hang on!"

Minerva nodded but returned to the phone and texted Amy 'Duck!' before actually holding on.

~ 0 ~

Amy and Rory fell to the floor as the firetruck's ladder crashed through the ward's window, the Doctor and Minerva climbing through a moment later.

"Is everyone okay?" Minerva immediately asked, noticing a woman with dark hair and brown eyes holding the hands of two twin girls standing across them, Prisoner Zero.

"Are we late? No, three minutes to go," the Doctor checked the clock on the wall behind the woman, "So still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" prisoner Zero asked, sounding rather proud as it called the correct species.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat," the Doctor ordered.

"And nobody dies," Minerva added, "Sounds really good to me."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"OK. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again - just leave," the Doctor offered the alternative.

"I did not open the crack."

"Well obviously someone did," Minerva crossed her arms, not too convinced the creature was speaking the truth.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from?" the creature eyed the pair for a second, "You don't, do you? The Doctor and the Queen in the TARDIS don't know," the little girls chanted together, "Don't know, don't know!" the woman then took over the voice again, "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

"Queen?" Minerva whispered, her eyes half-wide as she dared to think that perhaps…it could be _her_?

A clicking sound cut everything off, the Doctor looking up at the clock on the wall, "And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" he pointed at the clock that read '0:00', "Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?" he took out the cellphone from his pocket, "The source, by the way, is right here," a bright light shone through the windows, "Oh! And I think they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me," prisoner Zero pointed out, "They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of?" the Doctor held the phone out, "Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is - no TARDIS, no screwdriver - two minutes to spare," he held out his arms in success, "Who da man?"

Minerva just blinked and sighed, "You know that phrase is being added to the never-saying-again-list, right?"

He nodded, lowering his arms, "I know."

"Then I shall take a new form," prisoner Zero declared.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years," it smiled smugly as a bright light took over its form.

"Amy!" Rory called as Amy dropped to the ground, unconscious.

The Doctor and Minerva rushed back to the ginger on the floor, the Doctor putting his hands on her face, "You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please."

"Doctor?" Rory was looking past the pair to prisoner Zero.

The pair looked back, both frowning, "Who are they supposed to be?" they looked at each other with odd expressions, "That's you," they said to each other and frowned again, "What? Really?" they looked ahead again to see each other standing across them.

"That's how I look?" Minerva blinked at herself.

"Is that how _I_ look?" the Doctor tilted his head.

"You mean you don't know?" Rory raised an eyebrow, "You two are so...weird..."

"We've had a busy day," Minerva waved him off, "But why us?" she asked prisoner Zero, "If you're linked with Amy why are you portraying _us_?"

"I'm not," little Amelia came between the pair, holding hands with each, "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor & Princess she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

"No, she's dreaming about us cos she can hear us," the Doctor snapped and looked back at Amy, "Amy, don't just hear us, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. We tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy…dream about what you saw."

Prisoner Zero glowed and once again transformed, "No! No!" and it reverted back to its eel-like form.

"What an amazing accuracy you have of the impersonation of your own form," Minerva crossed her arms.

The creature was caught in a light and writhed in its restraint, "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."

Before the creature disappeared, it spoke a few last words, "Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall."

After it disappeared, the Doctor ran to the window and dialed the phone, "The sun - it's back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over," Rory had seen the sky back to its blue tinge when he felt Amy waking up, "Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?"

"What happened?" Amy made a face as she woke up.

"He did it. The Doctor did it," Rory nodded.

"No, I didn't."

"Actually you may want to hold on on saying that," Minerva cut in with an apologetic smile as she nodded to the Doctor.

"Why? What's he doing?" he looked over to see the Doctor on the phone, "What are you doing?"

"He's tracking the signal back...hope you don't get too cross for the bill..." Minerva backed away as Rory's mouth fell open.

"Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation," the Doctor spoke into the phone, "This is a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What...? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here. Now!" he tossed the phone back to Rory, "Now I've done it."

"C'mon," Minerva chuckled and rushed out the room with him, Amy following behind them, leaving Rory on the floor.

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?"

~ 0 ~

"Where are you going?" Amy asked as the Doctor and Minerva walked ahead of them through the corridors.

"The roof," Minerva answered and was suddenly pulled into a room, "Or maybe not!"

"Sorry, love," the Doctor said as he sifted through the racks of clothes, tossing what he disliked out.

"This is not time for shopping," Minerva said, "That's what you tell me!"

"What's in here?" Amy frowned in confusion.

"We saving the world - I need a decent shirt," the Doctor gestured to his worn out buttoned-up shirt, "To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!"

"Oi, I like that shirt," Minerva reminded him, rather sadly as she looked him over, "I liked your suits..."

"Don't be sad, love," he cupped her cheek, "This is a new beginning for us. Plus, here," he took off his tie and folded it up before placing it in her palm, "I'll always be here with you," he pressed a kiss on her hand before closing it over the tie.

She smiled sadly, a tear strolling down her cheek, "I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"N-n-n-no! That's not what was supposed to happen!" the Doctor looked at her in horror, "Don't cry!"

She lightly laughed through her sniffles, "Sorry," she took a deep breath and moved back with the humans, feeling just fine in her clothes for the moment. What she really wanted was a shower and a goodnight sleep.

Rory, so completely done with the pair, focused on the very big problem they so easily forgot, "You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off..." he stopped with a look to the side as the Doctor had began taking off his clothes, "Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you," was all the alien said.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know," Rory called as he turned his back on him, "Are you not you going to turn your back?" he asked Amy who was simply watching.

"Nope," she smirked.

"Yup!" Minerva held her palm to the ginger woman and splattered her with water in the face, "Turn, _now_ ," she ordered, rather snippy but she didn't care. Even she herself was turning her back because after all it was a new Doctor for her.

"Did you just _spray_ water on my face?" Amy, dumbfounded, turned as well.

"Did I mention I'm a princess with powers?"

"No!"

"Oops, well there you go."

~ 0 ~

The group walked out on the hospital roof, the Doctor now changed into a light pink buttoned-up shirt, brown trousers with red braces and numerous ties around his neck. He strode up ahead, having practically forced Minerva to agree to stay back with Amy and Rory.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving," Amy whispered to Minerva.

"He likes the 'never coming back' thing better," Minerva said, "So do I, actually."

"Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now," the Doctor called.

The eye from the spaceship disconnected and scanned the Doctor, "You are not of this world."

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it," the Doctor was casually looking over a tie, "I don't know, what do you think?" he held it to the eye.

"Is this world important?"

Minerva scoffed loudly, unable to watch this go on as another human any longer. This was not it, this was not her anymore. The Doctor had to understand that she wasn't going to be the wife who stayed on the sidelines while he took on the confrontation.

No.

No more.

"Important?" she raised an eyebrow and started heading over.

"Minerva," the Doctor, with concern, eyed her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Minerva ignored his concern and continued on, "'Is this world important'? 6 _billion_ people live here, is that important? How about you check your little scanners to see if this world's a threat to you?"

The Doctor let out a small smile as Minerva spoke so comfortable and in-place. Perhaps...she could stand with him...

He threw another tie back and landed on Amy, "Well, come on," he looked at the big eye in front of them, "My wife's asked you a question, more like ordered and what she wants she gets. You're monitoring the whole planet. _Is_ this world a threat?"

The Atraxi projected a hologram of the Earth's history in front of them and after a moment responded, "No."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" Minerva questioned.

"No."

"OK. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here," the Doctor reminded, certain enemies of his started showing up in the projection.

"Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?" Minerva, with pride, asked as she looked at the Doctor, "Cos something always got in the way of it. Would you like a guess?"

The projection started showing all the Doctor's previous incarnations all the way through his tenth before the Doctor himself walked through the hologram, his hand holding onto Minerva's hand, "Hello. I'm the Doctor and just because my wife isn't up in your little holograms doesn't mean she'll be a white little dove to you. You've threatened her second home and she doesn't stand for that."

"My name is Kaeya, princess of the Monsoon," Minerva narrowed her eyes, "Together we make quite the team. Basically... run!"

With that, the ship zoomed off, making the humans cheer behind the alien pair. Minerva turned and hugged the Doctor, "Oh, thank you," she whispered to him, touched he'd finally gotten her first true chance to stand with him through thick and thin.

He was about to respond when he felt something warm in his pocket and parted to reach and take out the TARDIS key that glowed. Minerva swiped the key from him and yanked him off before the humans could even tell they'd gone.

They ran back to Amy's backyard and stood in front of the TARDIS, immediately noticing its brighter blue exterior.

"Okay, box of wonders, I've never seen you change in front of us..." Minerva excitedly unlocked the box and looked at the Doctor, "You ready?"

He held onto her hand and nodded, "Ready," he pushed the doors open and stepped in with her.

They both looked at the bright orange and yellow interior the console room had taken. The console was up on a glass platform, slightly raised with stairs leading up to it. More stairs were off to the side that led up to the second level, with another staircase leading below the console. The walls, however, still bore that coral design like a trademark.

"Wow!" Minerva gasped and ran up to the console, "Martian, look!" she laughed, unaware of the gaze the Doctor had on her, "Oh my god, look at you! Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you!" she sent a smirk to the Doctor, "Think I didn't know about your little nickname before I came along?"

"Um..." he closed the doors and headed over to the console.

Minerva suddenly yawned, "I'm really tired..."

He smiled softly and started up the box, Minerva beginning to make a round on the console, "Off to sleep you go," he called as he followed her around.

"Stop," she unexpectedly ordered.

The Doctor froze in his spot, a small frown on his face, "Did I do something?"

She stood across the console with a hand going over the controls which de-materialized the TARDIS from the garden outside. She eyed the Doctor with curiosity while he stood silent, practically nerve-wrecked thinking she was angry. She slowly came up to him and stared from head to toe her new husband. She could remember some of the details of when she actually first saw him back in the desert all those years ago, though now she had a much better view.

"Minerva, what ever I did I'm so-"

"Sh," she held a hand to his face and quieted him down. Gently, she laid a hand on his face and stared at him. She smiled softly, "You're an even bigger geek now."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm...what?" he wasn't very sure of what was going on so he wanted to be very careful of what he said before he made her really angry.

"The bow-tie, I told you," she lower her hand to the bow-tie he now wore around his neck, "I told you you'd wear it one day and you denied it."

"I guess I changed my mind," he slightly shrugged.

"You still have good hair," she raised her hand and touched the tips of his hair that flopped over his head, "Bigger hair, mind you."

"Do you like it?" he genuinely asked, making her chuckle.

"I love it," she assured and let her hand drop to his cheek again, "And your eyes..." she whispered, "...they're jade now, you copycat."

"I liked them so much I figured why not try it," he joked and got another laugh.

"Overall," she rested her hands on his jacket's lapels and opened them to see his braces, "You're a bigger geek than you were before. Tweed, bow-tie's, braces...wow," she leaned on him with a cheeky grin, "I can hear Martha's new remarks about you."

"And you?" he took her hands off him and held them between them, "...what do you think about me?"

She knew what he meant, did she still love him in this new incarnation? That was actually her question for _him_...did he still love her despite this sudden change of hers?

She nodded, "I love it, I love you," she whispered. He beamed and leaned down to kiss her...but she leaned away from him, "...what about me?" she genuinely questioned, "This was so sudden. I mean, I was already used to my last one and now I'm..." she looked down at her tarnished clothes, "...I'm not so sure."

He lifted her chin and allowed her to see his soft smile for her. His answer, he thought, should've been quite easy to see from the start but then again he should know better than to think his Clever Girl would ever be that self-conscious. He ran a hand down her new light ginger hair. It was still long but it had lost its curliness. It was completely straight once more. She was slightly shorter but to her luck not that same height she'd been when they'd originally met on Earth; she was up to his nose, really. Her dark brown eyes had lightened up to a different shade, a light, amber brown that he knew would be his downfall if she came to master the puppy-dog eyes. Her jade ones only needed to batter and shine to get him to do what she wanted…he could only wonder what these would hold for him. Her lips had turned to a shade of pink and her cheeks seemed to be a bit fuller now. Overall, she was…

"I've got one word for you, Clever Girl," the Doctor began with his finger stroking the side of his face, "Beautiful."

She blushed and slid an arm around his neck, "Tell me you love me," she pleaded in a whisper, "I haven't heard you say it since I got this new face. Do you love me?"

The Doctor saw it was a genuine concern for her and instead of telling her how she shouldn't worry over that he went ahead and obeyed, "I love you."

She breathed in with joy and looked at him for a minute, realizing something else he hadn't done, or rather _they_ hadn't done since they'd changed. With a pull, she brought the Doctor to her lips for a kiss, a kiss that he immediately responded to and even deepened in a frantic hurry. He'd realized they hadn't shared a kiss together and now he wanted to make up for it. They remained kissing for quite a while, uncaring of anything else until it was time to _breathe_.

The Doctor stroked small circles on Minerva's cheeks, softly smiling as she lazily blinked, "You should rest," he whispered to her, "We can go to the Monsoon after you sleep."

"What about Amy? You know with that crack on her wall she can't really be left on her own," she sighed.

"She hit you with a cricket bat," he reminded.

"I'm okay with that, honest. She was angry and with good reason, 12 years late Martian. We owe it to her to show her some wonders out there."

"Alright, yes, we'll pick her up as well but _after_ you get sleep and we head to the Monsoon."

"Don't forget my grandmother," she pointed, "We should probably go and introduce ourselves since we're...new people now."

"Yes, her too."

She smiled and draped her arms around his neck again, "Can you carry me, please? I'm so tired."

"Up you go, then," he scooped her up bridal style, "Anywhere in mind?" he joked as he headed for the corridors.

"Our bedroom where the comfy bed is would be nice," she rested her head on his chest, her eyes already halfway closed.

He dropped a kiss to her forehead, smiling afterwards, "Sleep well, love. And remember, I love you."

"I love you, Martian," she whispered before she fell asleep, "No matter what face you have..."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Ta-da! Hope you liked the first chapter of this new story! Sorry we didn't get to the explanation of the sudden change of Minerva but I felt it would be too much in one chapter so I made it a chapter of its own - the next one! I have to say it's so great to be back after 3 weeks of no computer and barely wifi. I just got back home today and I am running on about 4 hours of sleep so this will probably be the last thing I do before falling asleep ^.^

Also, I picture Minerva's current appearance to be like the actress **_Adela Noriega_**.

Due to my remaining vacation, the updates of this story may be twice a week (maybe) because I'm bored and I like writing :D

 _For Reviews (of the last chapter of Star-Crossed):_

Ronin Kenshin: Thank you! I promise the next chapter has the explanation of Minerva's sudden change! Look for it in the next couple of days!

 _PondLake:_ Why thank you! I'm glad you like the pair so much! It's been a good year then lol. Hopefully this story will become another one you'll continue reading!

 _CJ/Oddball:_ Okay seriously, you entertained so much while I was away. It bugged me that I couldn't really answer any of your reviews because of no laptop but I did receive and read them all. That goes to answer your question in one of your later reviews asking if I put the reviews up or not. My current setting is all reviews are automatically posted when someone presses the post button. I can tell you right now Minerva did not actually regenerate (since I posted up above she was in her 2nd incarnation, her last proper regeneration being the one the Doctor sort of kick-started before Minerva nearly died). You're onto something about the Link though ;) Hmm, sorry to tell you that the desert prologue does not take place during these events. It's actually a much later thing that'll be explained in the next story after this one!  
-And as for your song recommendations I did listen to them all & I think the best ones representing the Doctor and Minerva are 'Saturn' by Sleeping at Last and 'At the Beginning'. I looked at the lyrics and it just screamed to me it was their songs ^.^ As for Minerva I think Katy Perry's Roar is the perfect description of her character's foundation. Nothing better than that one!  
-Happy late New Years to you too!  
-Well, I can't really give 12 a fair judgement on his protectiveness because I haven't reached him yet. I'm on season 7 right now so I only have judgement on 10 & 11\. I don't think I can properly choose which one is more protective. We saw 10 in his ugly moments when Minerva was in trouble and he was quite good at it too. 11 will have a terrible event happen with Minerva that will really push him to be protective but I don't know which one I'd qualify as THE most protective . I'm so sorry for not answering your question aaagh - both have a fierce protective instinct over Minerva.

 _Also, to answer the reviews of **Worth It** (since I can't answer the reviews in that story as a chapter of its own):_

 _Anonymous Guest:_ Thank you! I really want to expand on it but I don't know if I should continue it now or wait until I have more ideas on it.

 _CJ/Oddball:_ Really? You are!? While I don't have a clear idea about her next regeneration I can tell you for sure she is still pretty upset with the Doctor. Not like furious but kind of cross.

So, so, so sorry for such a long A/N but there's a lot of things I wanted to answer for 3 weeks and couldn't Stay with me now, we're almost there! I wanted to introduce the idea (again) for _an official ship name_ of Minerva and the Doctor. I just don't know if you would prefer the names being Minerva/Doctor or Minerva/Theta or 'Minnie' (since I see a lot of you write her like that) and Doctor (or Theta) or Kaeya/Theta? I don't really mind because they're all their real names (and yes in these stories the Doctor's name will be Theta). So...leave a ship name for me will you? :)

Thank you all who continued to read into this third story! I promise this story will have some cute/fluff/angst moments! Leave your comments/suggestions if you'd like and see you next week! :)


	2. Responsibilities

Mayar was busy ordering off a fellow servant in his study when he heard the familiar sound of a box across the room. He sighed and shut the doors before any other Moontsay saw his granddaughter and the Time Lord she called 'husband'. Much like him, most Moontsays were against the relationship their princess had with an enemy and he wanted to avoid any tension while his granddaughter was around. They knew of the marriage and most were displeased. Still, he had hope that once Minerva met a certain someone she'd finally see who was the better man for her. Mayar was concerned of his granddaughter's different behavior now that she was back on the path to becoming queen. She knew the time was coming to take full control of the kingdom and yet she didn't stay on the Monsoon like she used to. Apart from that, she had certain ideas that didn't fit with the granddaughter he used to know. They were too liberal and certainly not the ones her father would've had, much less her mother. That Time Lord was altering Minerva into a reckless, rebellious woman.

His thoughts about the Doctor didn't get any better when he saw the pair coming out of the box…

"What the hell?" Mayar was in shock as a medium-sized, ginger-haired woman with light amber-brown eyes and a man, a bit taller than her, with brown hair and green eyes stood in front of the TARDIS, _"Kaeya_?"

Minerva bit her lip nervously, "...so we have a question..." she began.

~ 0 ~

"You see!?" Mayar slapped down a book on his desk, making the pair flinch at the thud, " _This_ is why I was against your marriage with this...this man," he waved at the Doctor, "It's _his_ fault you've changed!"

"To be fair he can't exactly control when he dies," Minerva argued, looking at the Doctor, "And don't you _dare_ blame yourself, understood?"

"Let him, because it _is_ his fault," Mayar crossed his arms, "The Moontsay link is meant to be a linkage between two _Moontsays_ ," he shouted, his volume increasing as he continued speaking, "Not for a _Time Lord_ and a Moontsay!"

Minerva was about to shout when she bit on her tongue instead, forcing herself to remain calm. Shouting wouldn't solve anything, especially with her grandfather. He needed to understand that none of it was the Doctor's fault. The Moontsay linkage was meant to be between Moontsays, yes, she agreed with that. She knew very well her marriage wouldn't be the most normal marriage but she was completely fine with it. Who wanted normal anyways? She just never actually wondered about the Moontsay linkage. How would it affect her and the Doctor if they weren't exactly the same in genetics and biology?

She got her answer.

"Look," Minerva tried again, her hands in front of her to motion for calmness, "Grandfather, we just need you to explain why I changed, alright? Just do it again cos I didn't quite get it. Did you?" she glanced at the Doctor beside her.

"Not really," he admitted sheepishly.

Mayar narrowed his eyes at the Doctor but obeyed his granddaughter's wish, "The Moontsay linkage is meant to keep both partners safe and healthy - for the sake of their children. But, since you didn't marry a Moontsay but in fact a Time Lord with an active regeneration cycle, the linkage became a one-way item."

"Meaning...?" Minerva motioned with a hand for him to keep going.

"The part of the linkage that rests inside _his_ ," Mayar pointed a thumb at the Doctor, "body is reacting differently because of his regeneration cycle. Every time he changes, the linkage will think _you_ ," he pointed at Minerva, "are in danger as well and therefore change you as if you were dying along with the Doctor. See? Just one more thing gone wrong because of Time Lords," he sneered.

"But does that mean she actually regenerated?" the Doctor asked, primarily concerned with Minerva's limited regenerative cycle to reply to Mayar's insult.

"No, this was a _linkage change_ , _not_ regeneration," Mayar sighed and stared at his granddaughter, "It changed her entirely but it's not part of her regeneration cycle. However it means every time the Doctor changes so will you., Kaeya. Don't you see? He'll make you change whether you want to or not."

Minerva took a moment to process it all before she answered. Yes, alright, perhaps changing when she didn't need to wasn't the best thing to happen to her. However, it did mean that every time the Doctor had to go, she would go along with him - like a true marriage. He did say he didn't like the idea of some new man going off with her...perhaps this was the universe's reward after all.

She was just fine with that.

"Alright then," she took a deep breath and turned to the Doctor, "Did you understand this time?"

He nodded, "Yeah, and I am so sorry, love," he took one of her hands and pressed a kiss to its back, "Please, please, please forgive me-"

Minerva cut him off with a small laugh, "Forgive you for what?" she looked at him like he was crazy, "For dying? Dying without a choice?"

"Kaeya," Mayar interjected her views, "It means you'll never have stability with your own body! If he falls on a brick and has to change then you'll be changed as well, doesn't that bother you?"

"Nope," she sincerely said, "If anything it'll help me when it comes time to really regenerate."

"But Ka-"

"Thank you for your explanation, grandfather. It definitely relieves us a lot," Minerva kissed the Doctor's cheek then leaned on him for a hug.

Mayar sighed and turned away, trying to control himself from shouting as Minerva wanted to earlier. He knew if he shouted - specifically about the Doctor - the only thing he would achieve is getting Minerva to leave the planet with the Doctor.

That was the last thing he wanted.

Minerva was his last piece of family, the daughter of his own son. When he saw Minerva he was not only seeing her, but his son, his wife, and the rest of their family who perished long ago. Quite literally, they only had each other. He loved her very much and the only thing he wanted was for her to be secure, happy, and safe. He simply could not see that happening with the Doctor. The man was known for his hand in the Time War, his enemies who could easily switch their aims to Minerva just to get at the Doctor. He saw his granddaughter being harmed, tortured simply because she was the Doctor's wife. He wished Minerva would understand him, then perhaps she would open her eyes and realize the Doctor was no good for her.

"Grandfather," Minerva's voice cut through his thoughts. She felt sorry for their awful, tensed conversation and hoped this would be the part where everyone got along - for the most part.

Mayar took a deep breath and turned around, "Your coronation date has been set," he announced, making Minerva freeze on her spot, "You are to be Queen by the end of the year."

"By the end of the year?" Minerva gasped and turned to the Doctor, "I'm going to be Queen by the end of the year!" she exclaimed.

He smiled and opened his arms for her, "Congratulations, Clever Girl," laughing when she nearly jumped into his arms for a hug, "I know you'll be a fantastic queen!"

Mayar looked to the side, "That is _not_ how a princess, queen-to-be, acts, Kaeya."

"Oh, grandfather, can't you just let it go?" Minerva pulled away and looked at him, her bright smile on her face, "I'm going to be Queen now!" she rushed to him and encased him in a hug, "I'm going to be Queen!"

For a moment, Mayar smiled and hugged her back, something the Doctor didn't miss. He knew underneath all the snappy, old rulebook man, Mayar did care for Minerva. The Doctor only wished he would put aside all the old thoughts and make way for a new, better world.

"And for that reason you should be conscious of your actions," Mayar insisted softly and pulled away from Minerva, "There are certain ways a royal should act like."

Minerva sadly smiled at him, "Perhaps, if I was still the woman afraid to speak up, then you would've convinced me to act like that…but not anymore. This is a new era for me and I'll act the way I deem right for me."

"Kaeya, I love you, but…"

"If you love me then accept me the way I am," Minerva stepped back, "I am _so_ happy, why isn't that enough?"

"I just want what's best for you," Mayar gripped her hands and cast a glance to the Doctor behind her, "And I just don't think what you're doing - what you've done - is it."

Minerva sighed, "You know what, I'm not even going to continue with this. It's rather hopeless," she shook her head, "Let's just move on to business."

"Agreed," Maya nodded and went back to his desk, "The planet of Nix Terra is interested in helping the Monsoon get back on its feet."

"Wait," the Doctor moved up to where Minerva was, "isn't that the planet where the Moontsays resided in after the war?"

"Yeah, that's where Zohar had her flower shop," Minerva remembered as well.

"The king and his children have offered to help the Monsoon in finishing up the reconstruction and even help us get back into the production we once had with other planets," Mayar explained.

"What's the price?" the Doctor suddenly questioned. He knew something as 'gracious' as that _always_ came at a big price.

"They want to formally meet the princess of the Monsoon," Mayar responded, "And establish a formal relationship with her and the planet."

"They just want to meet me?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, Mayar nodding, "Okay...that doesn't sound bad," she looked at the Doctor, "What do you think? You wanna meet some royalty?"

"N-n-n-no, Kaeya, they only want to meet _you_ ," Mayar clarified fast, "Your...husband, is not allowed."

"Oh...then I decline," Minerva shrugged, the words coming out with an easy flow.

Mayar didn't take the rejection so well and slammed a hand on the desk, "Kaeya!" she flinched with the noise.

"Don't yell at her," snapped the Doctor, wrapping an arm around her waist to show she wasn't alone.

Maya raised his hands much in the same motion Minerva had done earlier, "Even _you_ know that she has to meet them to help this planet. She has responsibilities she cannot throw out simply because _you_ are not included.

The Doctor...could not disagree with that.

"Well I just don't see why the Doctor can't be with me," Minerva explained her views, "If they are going to be meeting the princess, soon to be queen, then they should meet the almost king of the planet."

"The crown will never go to him," Maya declared, only furthering Minerva's irritation.

"And I don't want it, you can be sure," the Doctor narrowed his eyes at the man. He would let every insult slide but not that one. Mayar was always insinuating that he wanted to usurp Minerva's power from her and take the throne for himself. That meant he was basically lying to Minerva and only using her. _That_ was something he refused to hear nor let anyone believe.

"Grandfather, believe me, I want to help okay? I know have responsibilities and I will stand by them, I swear. But why do I have to leave my husband on the sidelines? That is not the type of Queen I want to be."

"Kaeya, sometimes responsibilities have costs and these are one of them. Do you think your father liked leaving your mother alone for business? No," Mayar shook his head, "He most certainly wanted his wife to be there with him but he was the King-"

"And she was the Queen," Minerva had her arms crossed, "She had all the rights to be there with him. Frankly, I'm a bit upset everyone let that rule go by. They both ruled the planet equally so why was it alright to leave my mother on the sidelines if she had just as much power as my father?"

"That's just the way things are, sweetheart," Mayar wanted for her to see it was simply tradition, but Minerva wasn't having it.

"It's the way things _were_ ," she left it clear, "because with me those traditions end."

"Kaeya," Mayar's voice trembled with frustration.

The Doctor held a hand to the man and motioned to let _him_ try and convince her, actually surprising Mayar, "Minerva," he turned to face the new ginger.

"Doctor, don't even go and defend it," she warned, "I will not meet anyone without my husband."

"And I thank you for taking me into consideration like that," he assured her with a small smile, "But this is for your _people_ , an entire species that _depends_ on you for their _survival_. Mayar is right, you can't throw your responsibilities away because I'm not invited. If these people just want to meet you then go ahead and meet them. Go and establish that formal relationship with them," he nodded, "I know they'll love you."

Minerva half-smiled and took his hands, "But I don't want to leave you on the sidelines. I hate that my own people despise you when you're..." she rested a hand of hers over his cheek, unaware of the small glare Mayar sent the man, "...you're incredible, you're amazing, brilliant, funny..." her smile grew and softened, "...charming, and my _husband_. I don't want to meet someone important with my husband. I can't. I won't."

"But you will," the Doctor cupped her face, "Because you are that amazing princess that loves her people enough to meet snooty royalty," he smiled when she giggled.

"This is not a funny matter," Mayar snapped, "Nix Terra is a very important planet in the marketing society. Its Royal Family is high class and-"

"Boring," Minerva finished for him and hugged her Martian with a clean smile, her head resting on his chest with her arms around his waist, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"It's alright,"the Doctor assured.

"Then I guess I'll do it," Minerva declared and hugged him again, more tighter.

The Doctor, unable to help it, sent a smirk to Mayar. He may not like to argue in front of Minerva but that didn't mean he'd just sit there and take the man's insults.

"Very well, I shall set up the meeting," Mayar declared with a huff, "But you'll need to practice how to act and what to say. It seems you have forgotten your previous lessons from the old days."

"Oh I didn't forget," Minerva shook her head, "I just choose not to use them anymore. They're boring, frustrating, and quite frankly out of style."

"Kaeya...I beg you to take this serious..."

"I am grandfather," Minerva assured, "You're just not taking _me_ serious. Just because I'm not the same little girl you and the rest of my family trained does not mean I can't be a true princess and Queen."

"There are just ways that a royal must act," Mayar sighed, "rules that we must all follow."

"Why?" Minerva challenged, not to be annoying or rude. She was simply curious. Why should she have to follow snooty rules to meet people she didn't even like?

"Because it is the way things have always been done."

"Grandfather," Minerva left the Doctor and moved up to the desk, resting her hands over it, "I think it's time to let the 'old ways' go and establish more fun, cooler ways," she brightly smiled, "And you know what? I'm not even going to let you ponder about that."

"You're not?" he frowned.

"Nope," she declared with boldness, "I am going to change things around here," she backtracked with a small smirk on her face, "And I am going to start with how everyone on this planet views my husband. Oh yeah!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

The Doctor watched her head for the TARDIS with amusement. He felt so touched she was making it a personal goal for herself. His Clever Girl was too amazing at times.

"Grandfather," Minerva stopped by the TARDIS and looked back, "I'll come around later to settle the meeting with Nix Terra, then. Promise," she waved then glanced at the Doctor, "Let's go, Martian. Time to go introduce ourselves to my grandmother...again."

"Are you really leaving already?" Mayar asked, the disappointment clear in his voice, "You just got here."

"I do want to stay but I have to go see my family on Earth and explain to them all this," Minerva gestured to herself then the Doctor, "But we'll come back real soon, promise. I have responsibilities and I'm going to stick by them, remember?"

"Goodbye, Kaeya," Mayar sighed but waved nonetheless while Minerva took her leave.

The Doctor hurried after his wife and shut the doors behind them. Minerva swayed her way to the console, looking pretty bright even when she had just had more disagreements with her grandfather. Still, she went around the console and de-materialized them off the planet. She turned around to meet the Doctor just as he came up to her, "So," she began nervously, "Are you okay?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, thinking her question was pretty irrelevant, " _Me_?" she nodded, "Why are you asking me if I'm okay? About what, anyways?"

"The linkage and the meeting without you...are you really okay with it?"

"Well, I am possibly never going to forgive myself for making you change whenever I do," the Doctor began as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But it's not your fault. And besides, it's not an actual regeneration. So, I'm still in my second incarnation, nothing bad's happened."

"But you were used to your last appearance," he ran a hand through her ginger hair, "You were comfortable..."

"Are you saying you don't like me like this?" she gestured to herself with battering eyes, making the Doctor laugh.

"Oh, oh I like..." he nodded as he gazed her from head to toe, "...I really, really like."

Minerva blushed and draped her arms around his neck, "Well, you don't have bad taste," she joked and pecked his lips.

"I'm glad to see your sense of humor remains intact despite after what we just went through back there," he gently kissed her again, making sure to restrain himself before they ended up in a full-blown snog session. He had yet to experience what that felt like in his current body and he was frankly itching to find out.

Minerva sighed, "I am so sorry about that, Theta. I don't know why my grandfather thinks like that. As if my Martian would ever want to take my crown...much less want to ruin my happiness?"

"Well, perhaps I'd look better in your throne..." he began to joke, making her chuckle, "...yeah..."

"As if," Minerva leaned on the console.

"But seriously, Clever Girl, I would never take a place that wasn't mine," he assured her earnestly, "I will only help when you need it or ask for it. I will never, ever, take your power."

Minerva tilted her head and stared at him for a couple of minutes, "Why are you telling me this? I already know that. I seem to recall various Doctors in the past advising me on how to become queen. You were always there to help me, why would anything change now?"

"I just wanted to clear any doubt-"

Minerva placed a finger over his lips, "Shh, don't continue. I know everything silly. And I will make sure everyone understands that as well."

"How did I get so lucky with you?"

"It's a two way street in this marriage thing, Martian," she smiled, "What one does for the other, the other does back."

"Really?"

"Mhm..." she tapped her fingers on the nape of his neck, "...if you love me then I'll love you. If you protect me, then I protect you. If you hold my hand, I'll hold yours. If you hug me, then I'll hug you. If you-"

"If I kiss you..." he began with a faint smirk as he leaned down, "...then you'll..."

She leaned away and chuckled, "Run as far away as possible!"

He let out an offended noise with a half-open mouth, "Oh really?" she nodded and tried wiggling out of his arms.

"Mhm!"

"Funny, I don't seem to recall that during our nights..." he smirked wider when she froze.

"Doctor..."

"When I kiss you, you seem to do the opposite of running away," he continued to tease, slowly leaning down again.

"Shut up," she ordered in a whisper.

"In fact, you stay _very_ close to me," he spoke in to her ear, "Pressed up against me, actually."

"Be quiet," she intended to smack his chest and make him stop turning her the color of a tomato but instead was pulled against the Doctor just to prove his point in a rather cheeky way.

"Oh, look at that..." the Doctor pressed a kiss on her hair, the woman unable to see how widely he was smirking, "...funny how one just can't resist."

"I hate you!" she declared, going to try and hit again only to be brought up to a pair of lips for a great, big kiss, "...I love you," she murmured a few moments later, still kissing.

"Thought you may think that," the Doctor murmured back, Minerva able to feel his smirk pressed up on her lips.

"You cocky little Martian," she finally pulled away.

"My sassy little American," he countered and winked.

She playfully rolled her eyes and smiled, "Alright, I guess we're done here. We should go visit my grandmother and the others," she pushed him off her and walked around the console to get away from - to recollect herself before she met her grandmother as well.

~ 0 ~

Mayar stood in another room of the recently finished palace and was speaking through a monitor, another elderly man on the screen dressed in royal garbs.

"The princess has accepted our conditions, then?" the elderly man was asking.

Mayar nodded with excitement, "Yes, King Altair, my granddaughter has...excitedly, agreed to meet you and your family."

"Oh please, Mayar, call me Altair," the man requested politely, "We're getting to be good friends, are we not?" Mayar nodded, "Well then, Altair. Now then, when exactly can we arrange the meeting? My children would really like to see the Monsoon, Nerio most of all."

"The sooner the better," Mayar nodded, "End of the week, how's that sound?"

"Perfect," Altair smiled.

"...and tell the prince my granddaughter is very excited to meet him as well," Mayar was sure to add with a small smile.

~ 0 ~

To say Isadora's was shocked to see her granddaughter a...ginger-haired woman, was a really big understatement. It wasn't even shock, per say, after all Minerva had changed once already. Isadora's was more concerned on _how_ and _why_ Minerva had to change. From what Isadora gathered, Minerva only had to change when she was dying, and if she changed again...

"Don't panic, Isadora," the Doctor quickly said once he saw the look of horror the elderly woman had, "Minerva didn't die, she didn't regenerate."

"Oh..." So then Isadora's face turned into that of fury, "...so you exchanged my granddaughter for this ninny!?"

"Grandma!" Minerva chastised with wide eyes.

Isadora cupped her mouth with blinking eyes, "Oh my god it really is you!"

"Yes, it is!" Minerva was shocked by her grandmother, her sweet ole grandmother using that foul language.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Isadora flushed with embarrassment.

"Nice to see you'll defend me, though," Minerva offered a small smile.

"Also nice to see your trust in me and my love for your granddaughter," the Doctor murmured, a bit offended that someone thought he'd ever exchange his Clever Girl for another woman.

"Doctor, I am so sorry," Isadora started laughing out of her pure embarrassment, "I just saw another woman and when you said Minerva hadn't regenerated I...I assumed the worst."

"Well, for your information, Mrs. Lozano," the Doctor began, pulling Minerva up against him, "I _love_ Minerva with all my hearts and any other woman around is simply...there. They mean nothing except potential friends."

Minerva blushed at his words, he seemed a lot more dramatic in this incarnation, but...she liked it. She looked up at him with a fond smile, "You make a lot more speeches now," she remarked.

"You're my inspiration," he plainly said and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Alright you two, cut it out," Isadora gestured for them to step away from each other.

"Oi, we're married," Minerva reminded.

"Not in my house you're not," Isadora wagged a finger, "To me you're my little granddaughter who played dollies all day with Stacey."

"Give us some time and you can have another little girl running around here," the Doctor mumbled, though Minerva managed to hear him and blushed like a tomato.

"Martian!" she scolded.

"Oh you heard?" the Doctor winced, "Sorry," he said to both women.

Isadora just laughed and shook her head, "I wouldn't find anything wrong with another pitter-patter of feet in this house."

"Please don't," Minerva waved her hands and shook her head again, "Please don't," she was still red and so hurried into the kitchen, not allowing them to see her actually uneasy and uncomfortable face afterwards.

"So can you please explain why the sudden change?" Isadora questioned when she and the Doctor entered the kitchen.

"Well," Minerva was glad to change topics and so turned to face them, "My husband, as the hero he is, saved the world and Donna's grandfather by absorbing radiation."

"Oh my," Isadora's eyes widened as she looked at the Doctor, "I can't really remember the whole ordeal with that Master you all talk so much about, but...radiation? Are you alright?" she set a hand on his shoulder.

The Doctor smiled and nodded, touched the woman cared for him like she did with Minerva...something so far from what Mayar felt. The Doctor took Isadora's hand and replied, "I'm fine now. New face equals no radiation."

"That's good to hear," she sighed and looked him over, "Bit younger now, aren't we? Midlife crisis finally hit?"

"No," he frowned.

"Yes it did," Minerva teased.

"Oh, _you_ can talk-"

"I am and I declining your statement before you even finish it!"

"Well, definitely married," Isadora chuckled, "Bickering all the time."

"Grandma, he's basically calling me old!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Don't twist my words, love," the Doctor went around the table to wrap his arms around her waist, "To me you are the most beautiful, young woman I have ever laid eyes on," he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, definitely married," Isadora said with a fond smile, remembering her first years as married with Alan. They always bickered for no apparent reason and then with a few sweet words here and hugs there, everything was resolved and so time moved on.

"I better be the _only_ young woman you're looking at," Minerva gave the Doctor a warning look.

"Why don't you explain to me why you changed instead, sweetheart?" Isadora pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. She knew those bickering moments could last for quite some time and frankly, she'd rather just know why her granddaughter had to change her face as well, and so soon.

"I didn't use a regeneration, if that's what you're wondering," Minerva began.

Isadora had, surprisingly, understood the topic of regeneration rather fast unlike most humans. She wasn't an expert but she knew the basics and that's why it worried her that Minerva had changed. She knew those regenerations were limited.

"It's my fault, really," the Doctor sighed.

"Why?" Isadora asked.

"Remember that whole blue light spectacle at our wedding?" Minerva reminded, "It was actually the Moontsay Linkage activating in me and the Doctor. See, when Moontsays are married the linkage is activated between both partners so that their health and condition will basically always be good. It's really for the sake of the children why this linkage is around. But, because the Doctor isn't a Moontsay, the linkage sort of activated in the wrong way."

"So sorry, love," he shook his head and sighed.

"Nothing to worry about, it's completely harmless...ish," Minerva added very quietly, "But what happens is that with _our_ special link," she pointed between the Doctor and her, "whenever the Doctor regenerates, the part of the link that's inside of him will activate and think that _I'm_ dying as well...therefore going ahead and changing me too."

"So you'll just keep changing when he does?" Isadora pointed, "At the same time?"

"Mhm, but it's not regeneration so my cycle is still present at its second incarnation."

"Honey that is so confusing," Isadora shook her head apologetically.

"Everything about us is so confusing," the Doctor reminded, "Because we're so...different," he looked Minerva over, "I'm condemning you to a life of instability."

"Don't you dare believe what my grandfather told you," Minerva immediately warned.

"What happened?" Isadora raised an eyebrow, half guessing the answer.

"Same as always," Minerva sighed, "My Moontsay grandfather despises my husband and proceeds to insult and blame him for everything."

"He's blaming me for this change, but it really is my fault," the Doctor said.

"It's not your fault," Minerva said, frustrated.

"Minerva," he turned to face her completely, "It's because of me that your linkage, your _tradition_ , can't be completed. It's because of me that you're always going to be changing when I have to. It's because of _me_ , love. It's my fault."

"Hey," Minerva put a hand on his cheek, "This can be the start of new traditions. I am princess, after all. I can institute new traditions that can open people's eyes about you..."

"Thank you but..." he took her hand off him and sighed, letting it drop back to her side, "...your grandfather will never accept me. I honestly would not blame him. I condemned you to live centuries without a man who truly deserved you while I went on and had a family of my own. Now...now I'm making you argue with your grandfather and potentially your entire species."

"Doctor, don't think like th-" Minerva began but the Doctor shook his head.

"Why don't you talk to your grandmother for a while, yeah?" he suggested. He'd rather they not have this discussion in front of Isadora, "Meanwhile, I'll go take some more scans of the crack in Amy's wall."

"But Doc-"

The Doctor gave her a kiss on the forehead, a nod to Isadora and left the room. Minerva heaved a heavy sigh and put a hand on her head.

"Trouble, I see," Isadora remarked.

"You have no idea," Minerva moved and sat down across her at the table, "I know he's trying really hard to act like my grandfather's words don't affect him, but I can see through them. It pains him to hear all of that and the worst is he doesn't defend himself when he has all right to do so."

"Oh Minerva, he'll never do that," Isadora shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because Mayar is your grandfather and the last biological family member. The Doctor knows how important it is for you to keep a relationship with Mayar and would _never_ do anything to jeopardize that."

"But it's not fair, grandma," Minerva insisted, "I defend him all the time. I tell him to defend himself and he just...stays quiet. Why? Why would he do that? He never keeps his mouth shut and the one time he really needs to speak...nothing," she set her elbows on the table and rested her cheeks on her hands.

"Because he loves you," Isadora reminded, "But I'll tell you something, you take me to meet that Mayar and _I'll_ set him into place."

Minerva half-smiled, "You don't love me, then?"

"Oh I do, and I love the Doctor so I will defend both of you with my teeth and nails."

Touched, Minerva smiled, "Thank you, grandma."

"I'm serious, take me to that Monsoon and let me talk to him. Maybe I can smack some sense into him."

Isadora, like the rest of Minerva's family and friends, hadn't actually met Mayar nor visited the Silver Monsoon (except for Martha). Minerva wanted to bring all of them when the kingdom had been rebuilt but she was gladly open to introduce them to her grandfather...but Mayar refused. He did not want to see any humans around because to him, and unbeknownst to Minerva, those were the people stealing his granddaughter from him.

"I promise you when the Monsoon is rebuilt completely, I'm gonna take you there," Minerva assured, "But...my grandfather doesn't want to meet any of you. God knows why, I keep telling him all about you guys, but...nothing," she sighed and rubbed her face, "This is a whole mess. My entire species detests my husband, my grandfather is forcing me to establish relationships with god knows what kind of people, I have to prepare for the chance of coronation and stick to my responsibilities at all costs but..."

"Minerva, stop and breathe," Isadora reached for one of Minerva's arms and tugged her hand off her face, "Breathe."

Minerva took a deep breath and nodded, "It's just so complicated."

"I imagine it can't be easy. Between the responsibilities of a kingdom and family..."

"I love my people, I do, but I love my husband. I love him above all things and I...I can't really see myself running a whole planet that hates him - and a planet that wants to force me to do things I don't want to."

"Then change their minds," Isadora offered with a smile, "Pull a lawyer and argue with them until they have nothing else to say."

Minerva managed a small chuckle, "I might just bring Stacey then. Or my dad."

"Open their minds, sweetheart. They've been stuck on the idea that the Doctor and his people are to blame for everything, even your supposed demise."

"But _how_ do I change people's minds if all they see is a monster?"

"Be creative."

"I love you but what does that mean, exactly?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly what it means, sweetheart. Be creative. At your first opportunity, push for change."

"Creative..." Minerva repeated and considered just how to make it creative.

How could she make an entire species learn not to hate the Doctor? _Was_ there a way?

~ 0 ~

The Doctor was busy doing his 'readings' on the crack of Amy's bedroom wall when he heard the doors of the TARDIS opening up. He peered around the monitor and saw Minerva coming in with a smile. He instantly smiled back, knowing she'd had a good time with Isadora. That's all he wanted. Who cared about him? Just seeing that big smile Minerva had was enough to make him smile for hours.

"So, uncle Aaron and Cody aren't going to be here," Minerva began explaining, "Got some big hot-shot job in L.A," she chuckled lightly, the Doctor simply continuing to smile as she leaned on the console beside crossed her arms and continued, "Managed to see them right before I left. Heads up, they already promised to make fun of you when you show up again. I stopped by Stacey's but Mrs. Donovan said she was at the university, Tamara at school..." she sighed, "Guess we couldn't really catch a break today, huh?"

"And your father?" he raised an eyebrow.

"We called, managed to explain the little linkage problem," she shrugged, "He was at court..."

She grew silent which led the Doctor to think of one thing, "...is he and Sophia, finally...?"

Minerva nodded, "Today they sign the papers," she sighed, "My parents are divorced."

"Hey, don't get sad on me," he moved to stand in front of her, "Think of it as the best for both."

"Dad sounded really happy, actually. Content. I don't really dare to call mom right now, but I suppose she'd be happy as hell to get rid of a man who disagrees with, well...her opinions on _me_. I'll still give her a call some time, might even visit her-"

"No, don't do that," the Doctor shook his head, setting his hands on her arms, "Please don't do that."

"I won't give up, Martian. I can't."

That only made the Doctor sigh. He loved the determination Minerva had for her things, but...when it came to Sophia he was all against it. That woman deserved no determination, nothing, from Minerva after everything. In fact, the Doctor felt the happiest moment concerning Sophia was the day he discovered she hadn't given birth to Minerva. Sophia just didn't...get to have that privilege. He had actually really hoped that after everything, Minerva would decide to stay away from Sophia and finally move on...but he should've known better. Minerva was more than determined to garner some type of affection from Sophia. Minerva saw the woman as the last possible mother she could have, and while she wasn't searching for that daughter-mother relationship anymore, she still wanted at least a friendship.

Sophia wanted nothing more than to lock up Minerva.

"Minerva, I wish there was _something_ that would make you finally give up on that woman," the Doctor confessed, "Something that'll make you realize she's not worth it."

"I need to do this," was all she said, "She lost her only daughter and...like it or not I am closest thing she had to a daughter. I'm all she has left."

"No," the Doctor scowled, "You do not get to be the second plate for her. NO."

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"NO," he cut her off, "Olivia is Olivia, you are you. You are not going to make yourself a second plate for her. You do not get to belittle yourself and I will not allow it."

"But-"

"NO."

Minerva sighed, "I just want to be there for her. She's going to be alone now. She doesn't speak to my grandmother anymore, much less uncle Aaron. I'm sure after today she's going to ignore my dad. She'll have no one and I don't want that for her."

"Why does your heart have to be so monumentally big?" the Doctor let out a mock-frustrated groan.

"Because deep down I still have hope," she answered quietly, a small smile on her face.

"Hope that the woman does not deserve," the Doctor huffed.

She simply sighed and decided to move on before they got deeper into the subject. She stood off the console and turned to face it, "So are we going back for Amelia? Ooos, Amy?"

"Yes, I think it's best if we keep her around."

"Did you get any scans on the crack?"

"It's all inconclusive," the Doctor shrugged, "But, certainly not a normal crack. It's giving off weird readings..."

Minerva chuckled, "I could've told you that without the help of a scanner."

"Ha, ha," the Doctor mocked frowned, "To be honest I wasn't really working on that..." he moved to the other side of the console and started to put in the coordinates of Amy's home.

"I can imagine just exactly what you were doing," Minerva sighed as she followed him over. She slid in between the console and him, forcing him to momentarily stop. She put her hands on either side of his face and looked him dead in the eye, "And I'll repeat this as many times as I have to until you get it through your thick head: you are not at fault for my change and my people."

The Doctor fell into her words with relief. Yes, he still blamed himself for what would he happening to her each time he regenerated. But that was no big news. He always blamed himself for things, everyone did...but not Minerva. She had this inexplicable manner of never blaming him for things that were clearly his fault, like this. She had literally changed because of him. She'd only had her last appearance for a couple years and then she was forced to change along with him. And, even though it's not technically a regeneration, she had still, in a sense, 'died'.

And yet she did not blame him.

"Come on, Martian," Minerva sighed when he had buried his head in the crook of her neck, "I'm fine, we're fine, everything is fine. I love you and I hate seeing you like this. That new face of yours needs to show me how your smiles and laughs look like...how your smirks look like," she felt a small smile form against her skin and relieved her to know her words were making him change, "You said I always get what I want. Well...I want to see my husband smile."

A short moment later, the Doctor lifted his head and looked at her with another smile, a small one but a smile nonetheless.

Minerva smiled back and stroked a side of his face, "There. Wow, you're still hot..." and then she laughed when he gave a faint blush, "...an even bigger geek now..." she looked over his clothes and laughed again, "...but still my hot geek."

"My beautiful Clever Girl," he rested his forehead on hers, "Oh you have no idea how good it feels to know you don't blame me for the linkage's response," he breathed, "Thank you."

Minerva brought his face down for a kiss and whispered, "Any time you have a doubt let me know," she winked.

He chuckled but nodded, this linkage seemed to have changed her a bit from her last appearance. Sure, it's not a complete change as it wasn't regeneration. But there were still some slight changes he could tell had taken place in Minerva already. She was even bigger on the 'being rude' issue she seemed to always have no matter what regeneration took place in him. She didn't look as innocent anymore, she didn't completely act like it as before. She was flirtier now, which...he definitely liked. The last innocent appearance of hers had made things a bit...interesting between them. Still, that appearance had been more jumbled up, more innocent, and more quiet.

Being honest...he was curious to know what made his new wife tick.

"So...how's about we go to Amy's?" Minerva broke his train of thoughts with her hands pulling him by the lapels towards her, "I'm sure she'll be waiting."

"W-well..." he considered pushing the return to Amy's to a later time so he and his wife could spend some time...together.

"Twelve years, Martian," Minerva wagged a finger and slipped out of his hold, " _I'm_ Minerva Souza-"

" _Smith_ ," he called in correction.

Minerva rolled her eyes and flicked a switch to start the return to Amy's, "Souza!" she exclaimed teasingly.

"Smith!" he followed her around, genuinely irritated and only giving an extra kick for Minerva to continue.

"Minerva _Souza_ ," she articulated each sound from her last name as she went around the console, "I told you, Doctor, I don't like your name. It doesn't fit with mine. Not even with my birth name, Kaeya Louvier into Kaeya Smith? No thanks."

"Minerva, Minerva, c'mon," the Doctor let out a small cry of frustration, "We're married, the proper thing is for you to change your last name for mine. It's how it works."

She looked up with a smirk, "No it isn't."

The Doctor could hold the look for two seconds or so before he sighed and gave up, just like every other time, "No, it isn't," he pouted.

With a beam, she moved right back to her place between him and the console, her back to him, "Ready?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and nodded, "Ready."

"To Amy's we go!" she cheered and pulled down the final lever that sent the TARDIS into its shake.

~ 0 ~

Amy Pond awoke in her bed at the sound of the TARDIS. She jumped out of bed and ran to her window where she saw the blue box back in her garden, as it had once been years ago.

~ 0 ~

Amy emerged from her house with a robe and slippers and ran towards the box where the alien pair awaited for her, "It's you..." she breathed at the sight.

"Our apologies for running off like that earlier," Minerva began, "Had a lot of stuff to figure out, important people to see."

"But it's a brand new TARDIS and quite frankly I'm excited to see what she's got in store for us," the Doctor patted the box behind him, "She's ready for the big stuff now."

"It's you. You came back," Amy was still in shock to see them.

"Of course we came back," Minerva shrugged, in the dark of why Amy was so stunned to see them, "We once promised a little girl we'd take her inside, remember?"

"You kept the clothes..." Amy had studied the Doctor's appearance.

"Well, we just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge," the Doctor fixed his jacket, "Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie," Minerva crossed her arms, "Even after like a million promises in the past about how he was never going to let go of his ties," she shot him a smirk.

"I never realized how cool they were," he tweaked the bow tie around his neck, "Yes, Bow ties are cool."

"You know, I wish I could send a video of you to your past incarnation," Minerva admitted, shaking her head, "Just so that you can see how big of a dork you'd be turning into."

"And yet you're still married to the big dork," he countered, crossing her arms.

"I was tricked," Minerva held a hand as if to stop him from talking, "I married under false pretense."

"Minerva!" he cried, reminding Minerva of their old habit of yelling each other's names as a last means of a comeback during an argument. She was glad that hadn't changed either, she happened to like it.

"You still have no crown," Amy pointed at Minerva, the ginger oblivious to the martial disagreements.

"It's in the works..." Minerva shifted a bit on her feet, "...hope it is, anyways," she added in a mumble.

The Doctor's smile faded at those words. He knew there was an even bigger chance that Minerva may never get to see that Queen crown because of him. Seeing as how no one on the Monsoon liked him, it could very well affect their like for Minerva as Queen.

"So you're really from another planet?" Amy looked between them.

"Yeah," Minerva nodded, "Different ones though."

"OK..."

"So what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Other planets," the Doctor shrugged, "Want to check some out?"

"What does that mean?" Amy blinked, looking at Minerva for some help.

"Just what you heard, Amelia, come with us," Minerva smiled.

"Where?"

"Wherever you like," the Doctor said.

"Next stop everywhere," Minerva added.

"All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero..."

"Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's loads more," the Doctor cut off the ginger.

"Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff..." Amy's face turned angry quickly, "That was two years ago!" she smacked him on the arm.

"Oops," Minerva blinked, a hint of an amused smile on her face, "Sorry, sorry, this was actually my fault. But in my defense my lessons came from him," she nodded to the Doctor.

"Oi!" the man gave an indignant cry.

But Minerva ignored him and looked at Amy with a soft smile, "I promised you five minutes and made you wait 14 years! Amy I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to wait; I had to wait _centuries_ before I could actually go travel with him."

"Centuries?" Amy blinked, slightly confused, "How do you mean?"

"It's a long story, maybe for later. Right now, let's just focus on the part of it's been 14 years since apples and...terrible fish custard..."

"Minerva," the Doctor cut in, mighty irritated..

"Shush," she waved him off, "Amy Pond, the second girl who waited, I think you've waited long enough."

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was _in_ the library," Amy narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up," the Doctor shrugged.

"You better hope so," Minerva crossed her hands, "Those are two of my favorite rooms. If they don't come up I'll kill you."

"So... coming?" he looked at Amy instead, nearly pleading her not to leave her alone with his violent wife.

"No!" Amy surprised then both.

"You wanted to come 14 years ago," the Doctor frowned.

"And then I grew up," she crossed her arms, "No imaginary friends for this girl."

"Don't worry. We'll fix that," Minerva promised and snapped her fingers, the TARDIS doors opening behind them.

Amy was mesmerized by the orange glow that emerged from the door step and had to enter.

"Well...? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all," the Doctor swayed his head, rather proudly that Minerva had to smack him to appeal the ego, "Ow," he rubbed his arm, "Remind me again why we're married?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Because you absolutely love this," she pulled him by the lapels and planted a big, passionate kiss on him.

"Oh...right," the Doctor blinked afterwards, out of breath as he watched his clever wife walk ahead to Amy, "I love you," he mumbled and clumsily closed the doors before joining the women.

"I'm in my nightie," Amy breathed, the only coherent words coming to mind after taking in this great room.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe," Minerva assured, "Hey, we can have a dress up game. I love dressing up!"

She felt arms wrap around her waist from behind, followed by a kiss on the cheek, "And I love when you play dress up too," the Doctor whispered to her, amusingly smiling she blushed.

"So..." Minerva swallowed and looked at Amy, "All of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will... Where do you want to start?"

"You are so sure that I'm coming," Amy started walking around and exploring.

"Yeah, we are," Minerva nodded

"Why?"

"Cos you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and we know how that feels," the Doctor said.

"Oh, do you?"

"All these years living here most of your life... and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming."

" _So_ coming," Minerva nodded.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked curiously.

"It's a time machine. We can get you back five minutes ago," the Doctor shrugged, "Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just... you know, stuff."

"All right, then. Back in time for stuff," Minerva eyed the ginger with slight suspicion.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when her husband gave an excited cry. She looked over and saw a new screwdriver awaiting to be plucked off the console.

"Oh no," she whispered and looked at the rotor, "You had to give him a bigger toy, didn't you?"

"It's not a toy!" the Doctor exclaimed right before he tried the screwdriver, "It's so new!"

"Oh no," Minerva decided to turn away, "I can just see the trouble because he 'wanted to try this news setting'," she looked at Amy and saw an amused face, "What do you think, Amy?"

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

"Because I know how it feels to meet an amazing man for such a short moment and then have to... _wait_ for him to finally take me away," Minerva moved to the Doctor's side, the man wrapping his arms around her again.

"So it's just that, then?" Amy raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on her face, "Sympathy?"

"Yes, I promised five minutes. Granted, we're a little late, but...we're here," Minerva nodded, "So what do you say?"

"Okay," the ginger finally agreed, unaware of the monitor behind the pair that held the same crack in her bedroom.

The Doctor quickly switched it off, "So, are you OK, then? Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know."

"I'm fine. It's just... There's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought...well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box."

"Ha!" Minerva laughed, "Amelia Pond there is something you should understand right now, before anything gets started. It's important, and one day your life may depend on it. He is definitely a madman with a box."

"Oi, let's not forget the sassy princess in the box of wonders," the Doctor pointed at her as he started setting the box up for motion, "It's not just me anymore, love."

"Oh, please," Minerva chuckled and looked at Amy, "Well then, goodbye Leadworth?"

Amy excitedly nodded, "Goodbye, Leadworth."

"Next stop, everywhere," the Doctor hit the dematerialization switch and all held onto the console as the box shook.

* * *

 _Author''s Note:_

Hat's off to the guest user CJ/Oddball for being the closest to guessing what caused Minerva's sudden change! While it wasn't exactly what you thought, it was pretty close ;)

So...how's that for a starter of problems? Thank the Lord Mayar is not my grandfather .

For Reviews:

Thank you, I did have a very good vacation! The thing with Tabetha will not be coming up anymore, I'll tell you that right now so you don't ponder too much about it lol. It's the beginning of a future plot which you'll have to wait for ;) (I tried pulling a RTD by leaving something small and simple lmao). It's very good that I got you nervous, I want to make people nervous for the fate of the couple...because I'm evil :).

I know, I miss 10 so much and it's been so long for me since I've written 10/Minerva (because I write ahead) but I'm getting close to the Day of the Doctor so yipee! More 10, finally! Oh yes, 12 is quite good as the Doctor. Haven't reached his time yet but I'm sure it'll be fun writing him too xD.

I know! Ginger! I wanted to mess with 11 so bad and the ginger thing seemed the only way to do it lol. Tabetha is the beginning of a mystery for another plot, so don't think it'll come up for a while! For some reason, I just heard the Toy Story ''you've got a friend in me' song when you said that about Minerva. Oh there's fluff, don't worry. There's one future chapter in the story that I really like that involves a kid with them so you can imagine how that would go lol. Thanks for the ship name suggestions, I'm going to do something with that actually.

So...if anyone's interested, I made a little _**poll**_ about what the ship name for Minerva and the Doctor should be. It's on the top of my profile page :)

Hope some of you vote and if not, then I'll just pick one for myself.  
-And for those who are _**guests** _ and can't vote you can always just leave your preference in a review.

Thank you and until next time! :)


	3. The Beast Below

Amy Pond was floating outside the TARDIS with the Doctor hanging onto her ankle while the ginger took in the moment.

"Come on, Pond," the Doctor gently pulled her back inside, the ginger laughing with excitement.

" _Now_ do you believe us?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, coming to join them from the console.

"OK, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship," Amy was in between catching breaths as she declared her belief, "We are in space! Whoo! What are we breathing?"

"I've extended the air shell - we're fine," Minerva assured, noticing the Doctor looking below, "Martian, what is it?"

"Martian?" Amy made a confused face.

"He's my Martian," Minerva chuckled, "My outer-space Martian from Mars.".

The Doctor squatted down and peered down, no longer interested in declaring he was completely not from Mars. He knew by now he would never win that argument against his wife, "Now, that's interesting," he saw a spaceship flying below the TARDIS, "29th Century. Solar flares roast the earth," he stood up and took Minerva by the hand all the way to the console, "And the entire human race packs its bags," he moved around the controls, "And moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations..."

"Doctor?" they heard Any call from the door way.

"...migrating to the stars," the Doctor finished.

"Doctor?"

"Isn't that amazing?" the Doctor looked at Minerva.

"Very," she grinned.

"Doctor!" Amy finally got through to the pair and made them see she wasn't in the room anymore.

"Amy," Minerva laughed and hurried over to see the ginger clinging to the TARDIS roof. She looked back at the Doctor with a smirk, "You know..."

"Oh Minerva," he just started to laugh. He should've figured she'd want to try floating outside like Amy. That was his curious, adventurous wife after all.

~ 0 ~

The trio watched from the monitor the spaceship they'd seen a couple minutes ago, the Doctor explaining to Amy what exactly it was, "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland - all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship - that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and...shopping. Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy looked between him and Minerva with hope.

"Course we can but first, there's a thing," the Doctor declared.

"A thing?"

"What are you doing?" Minerva raised an eyebrow at him, there was never a 'thing'!

"It's an important thing. In fact, thing one," the Doctor looked through a magnifying glass, "We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets."

"You are such a liar," Minerva sighed, not even going to bother correcting him in his lie. Instead, she looked at the monitor where something caught her eyes, "Oh look," she nodded to it, the Doctor turning while Amy was taking in the 'thing'.

"Ooh! That's interesting," he leaned forwards, both of them watching a little girl sitting on a bench that quietly wept.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Cos if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it - they've got to keep filming and let it die," Amy turned to look at the monitor, not even aware that the Doctor had pulled Minerva away and out the doors, "That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard - being all, like, detached and cold?" she stopped talking when she saw the pair appearing on screen, the Doctor waving at her to come and join. Amy playfully rolled her eyes and ran out of the TARIDS.

She found herself in a crowded marketplace, almost like a plaza with an arched glass ceiling above. She looked around, seeing all the people bustling about, others eating and conversing, others even riding bicycles. The pair watched her take it all in, basking in the moment of the first companion taking their look around their first adventure, actually seeing how much they missed seeing that look. Technically speaking, the last person to look like that was Donna and that was...years ago.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds...of years in the future," Amy breathed, "I've been dead for centuries."

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one, aren't you?" Minerva linked arms with her, "Now I know what Martha meant when she scolded me about talking of death only five minutes after she'd left."

"Oi, it was a nice speech," the Doctor shrugged, "I liked it."

"There's a shocker," Minerva rolled her eyes playfully, recalling Martha's words back with Lazarus, "You were a complete flirt."

" _Me_?" he pointed at himself, acting indignant, " _You_ were the one that flirted nonstop!"

"Anyways," Minerva took Amy ahead, the ginger too caught up in the wonders of the environment to pay attention to the couple's martial disagreements once again, "Look at this place, Amy. Isn't it just wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Amy blinked, frowning. She thought everything was lovely and in order.

"Use your eyes, notice everything," the Doctor joined them, standing on Amy's other side, "What's wrong with this picture?"

"Is it...the bicycles?" she pointed to the rickshaw, "Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Says the girl in the nightie."

She looked down at herself and remembered the clothes she'd run off in, "Oh, my God! I'm in my nightie."

"Don't worry, no one will even notice," Minerva patted her arm, "Fashion gets a little bit more interesting in the future, believe me. For now, let's focus on the big picture: look around. Actually look."

"Life on a giant starship, back to basics," the Doctor explained, moving a bit ahead of them, "Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me," he ran over to a table and snatched a glass of water off a customers' table. He placed it on the floor and stared at it, confirming the theory he'd developed as soon as he stepped foot on the ship. He picked the glass up and returned it to the owners, apologetically smiling to the weirded-out customers, "Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish," he tapped the side of his nose and returned to Amy and Minerva.

"And there's your first impression," Minerva sighed, though she knew the reason behind it and also saw the major problem the ship had.

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy curiously asked, looking at the glass he'd returned with confusion.

"Because he's weird," Minerva answered, not wanting to ruin the girl's first adventure just yet, "Do you notice the police state?"

"Where?"

"There," the Doctor snapped and pointed to the little girl on the bench.

She still wept quietly, ignored by the people walking by. The group headed forwards and sat themselves on a bench facing the girl. Amy awaited for some kind of explanation but the pair only stared. She didn't understand the big deal and just had to ask, "One little girl crying. So?"

"She's crying _silently_ ," Minerva pointed out.

"Children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid," the Doctor explained, "When they cry silently, it's cos they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

"Are you a parent?" Amy looked at the Doctor for that question. By how he and Minerva spoke, Amy could tell there was a hint of more emotion in the Doctor's tone than Minerva's.

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment at the question but soon felt the hand of his wife over his, gently giving him a squeeze. He cleared his throat, actually feeling much better with that small gesture. That was his wife, the only woman who could make him feel better in less than a second. What would he do without her?

"Amy, there are hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong," Minerva had decided to go ahead and speak while the Doctor recollected himself, "It could only mean one thing: they already know. And clearly, it's something they don't talk about. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows - whatever they're afraid of - it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state," she turned the Doctor's head to her and smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You okay?" she whispered.

"Much better now," he smiled back and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Amy had stood up when she realized the little girl on the bench had gone off somewhere without them noticing.

The Doctor gave a mere side-glance, too engulfed with his wife so close to him, "Oh, um, deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh," he reached into his pocket and held out an ID wallet to Amy, "This fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her."

"Really he means pick-pocketed it," Minerva corrected, "You little thief," she shook her head.

"Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths," he said to Amy, his hand covering Minerva's hand, "They're everywhere."

"But they're just things," Amy shrugged, glancing back at the booths.

"But they're clean," Minerva pushed the Doctor's hand down and pointed out, "I don't want to be rude or anything but everything around here is, well...dirty."

"Except for those booths," the Doctor finished for her, surprised she hadn't bit him this time, "No one's laid a finger on them. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, "Why are people scared of the things in the booths?""

"No. Hang on - what do I do?" the ginger moved in front of them, "I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think?" the Doctor stood up with Minerva, "Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha, gotcha!" he checked his watch, "Meet us back here in half an hour."

"What are you going to do?"

"What we always do. Stay out of trouble."

" _Very_ badly," Minerva shrugged, "I gotta say I'm curious to know what kind of trouble we'll be in for this one."

"Curious one, always," the Doctor gave her a smirk, "Shall we find out?" he held his arm for her.

"A date with adrenaline, just my kind," she smirked back and linked arms with him, "Now you be careful, Amy," she warned the ginger, "Anyone tries anything and you punch them. Oh, actually, remind me to give you a few lessons on self defense. Around here they come in handy when you don't have much fighting skills."

"Thanks..." Amy slowly said, not sure how to respond to that, "But...is this how it works with you two? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded.

She gave a small sigh and turned to go begin on her assignment.

"You have turned into an even bigger liar in this incarnation," Minerva gave him a look.

"But more handsome," he pointed.

"Em..." she looked away and pulled him to walk.

"What? What do you mean 'em'?" the Doctor frowned, "I am! ...aren't I?" he turned concerned. What if he had turned _too_ baby faced for her? All his previous incarnations hadn't been this young-looking and it was probably a bit of a radical change for Minerva.

Minerva had been watching him battling with his thoughts, only catching about a couple snippets of it. She'd actually been making a progress, a slow one but progress nonetheless, with her telepathy abilities. It was clear she would never have the abilities a full Moontsay anymore, but Minerva had shown some ability to speak into the mind of the closest person to her, the Doctor. It was a bit odd to have him in her mind as well, but it was progress and another means of communication between them when in dangerous situations. It would come in handy! But most of all, it was another way to grow even closer as a married couple. It was something private that only them two would ever get to do with each other. Minerva was determined to make this ability grow as much as it could, and so far things seemed good.

"I'm only kidding, Martian," she laughed and pulled him towards a small pathway, "I think all of your you's have been incredibly handsome."

"Even my old one's?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You were an adorable grumpy man," she pinched his cheeks and laughed, "I loved them all!"

With a beam, he gave her a kiss and headed to do that job of theirs, using the pathway she'd brought them into to get to the maintenance corridors of the ship.

~ 0 ~

Eventually, the pair made it down to the lowest level of the ship, using a ladder to hop onto the corridor. The Doctor placed his hands on the walls and leaned closer to listen.

"What do you think?" Minerva whispered, wanting to be as quiet as possible to avoid any captures.

"Nothing," he sighed and leaned back, using the sonic to gather some readings on it.

While he did so, Minerva looked around and spotted a glass of water on the floor, "Doctor," she tugged on his sleeve and pointed ahead, "Look."

Confused on the appearance, they moved closer to the glass, both cautious. The Doctor laid down and stared at it, hearing Minerva's gasp only a couple seconds later which made him quickly jump to his feet and move in front of her. There was a woman wearing a mask over her head and a red cloak over her.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water," she spoke in a whisper for some reason, "Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor? Your majesty?"

"What?" Minerva peered around the Doctor, wondering if she'd heard right.

"How do you know us?" the Doctor questioned, forcefully keeping Minerva behind him. He'd assumed the woman had been talking to both, the only 'your majesty' had to be his dear wife.

"Keep your voice down," the woman nearly hissed, "They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass."

"Who says I see anything?"

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?"

"Move," Minerva huffed and pushed the Doctor to the side, "It's simple isn't it?There's no engine vibration on deck. With this large ship and its engine you'd definitely felt it and yet...one simple glass of water does not even rock."

"It doesn't make sense," the Doctor agreed.

"Those power couplings aren't even connected," Minerva continued, gesturing to the box on the wall behind them, "It's like they're for show."

"Not to mention there's nothing behind the wall," the Doctor added as he leaned towards the wall and tapped on it, "It's hollow. If we didn't know better, I'd say there was..."

"No engine at all," the woman finished for them, still speaking in a whisper.

"But it's working. This ship is travelling though space," Minerva shook her head, "We saw it."

"The impossible truth, your majesty. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Minerva frowned. She wasn't upset, merely confused. She was quite used to people always knowing the Doctor, who wouldn't? The man has traveled for so long it's impossible for anyone not to know him, but _her_? She'd only started a couple years ago, and the firsts was as a human.

"How?" the Doctor inquired from the woman.

"There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe," she handed them a device, "This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" she turned and started walking off.

"Who are you?" Minerva called, quite curious to find out.

"And how do we find you again?" the Doctor added.

The woman turned and whispered, "I am Liz 10. And I will find you."

A crashing sound behind made the pair look back. When they looked at the spot of the woman they found her gone.

"Well that was enigmatic," Minerva said after a moment, "But I'm more curious about her little nickname for me."

"Mm, this is the future, love," he turned her to him, "Perhaps you are Queen."

"Hm, well, we can only wait and see," she sighed and took his hand, tugging him towards the sound of the crash.

It wasn't that she had lost hope on becoming queen, it was more that she wasn't putting all her hope on it. The tension between her grandfather and her was not getting any smaller. Every time there was something new to hover over them and always harder to solve. Mayar had always said that he'd never take her throne but who knew what could happen if things got worse between them? She'd rather not place all her hope on something that perhaps would never happen.

~ 0 ~

 _"This isn't a trick. You've got to find the Doctor and Minerva and get them back to the TARDIS. Don't let them investigate. Stop them. Do whatever you have to. Just please, please get them off this ship!"_

Amy only had time to shut off a little message she'd apparently given to herself when the Doctor and Minerva entered her room, a voting room by what Mandy Tanner had told them.

"Amy? What have you done?" the Doctor rushed inside and started inspecting the monitors in front of her, meanwhile Minerva rushed to check the ginger over.

"Are you okay? Are you harmed?" she looked Amy over but saw no physical injuries.

"I don't know, I can't...I can't remember," Amy blinked, a hand on her head as she tried to recall what exactly had happened to make her leave the message on the monitor.

"Doctor?" Minerva glanced to him.

He pulled the chair and stood on it, taking his sonic out and using it on the lamp above them.

"What's going on?" Amy looked around, sincerely confused.

"You probably chose to Forget," Minerva was staring down at the two buttons in front of the monitors, "Forget...Protest..." she looked from button to another, curious of what the other button would do. Or, the better question was, _why_ would there be a button to 'forget' or 'protest'. Clearly, if people chose to 'forget' then it was because they didn't want to know of something...something important, or...bad.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes," the Doctor checked the readings on his screwdriver as he hopped to the ground.

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy shook her head, she really could not remember anything for the life of her.

"Cos everyone does. Everyone chooses the "forget" button," Many called from her spot behind the doorway, for some reason not wanting to be anywhere near the room.

"Did you?" Minerva turned to her.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years..."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned," the Doctor finished with a nod.

"Democracy at it's finest," Minerva turned to the buttons as the Doctor returned to the monitors.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Mandy eyed the pair curiously.

"American, see?" Minerva pointed to her mouth.

"But we're way worse than Scottish," the Doctor reminded her that it wasn't technically Mandy's question, "We can't even see the movie. Won't play for us."

"It played for me," Amy raised her hand.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept us as human.s"

"Why not? You look human," Amy started making a trail of studies of both travelers.

" _Look_ , keyword," Minerva pointed, "Never assume, Amy, based on physical appearances."

"You look Time Lord. We came first," the Doctor informed Amy.

"And Moontsays came around the same time," Minerva gestured to herself, " So humans came third...or second, what ever technicalities you want to use."

"So there are other Time Lords and Moontsays, yeah?" Amy asked with a hint of excitement. She wouldn't mind checking out those types of people if they all looked human.

Minerva looked at the Doctor who simply turned away, hiding his irritation and sadness. She moved beside him and leaned on him, "There's more Moontsays," she answered first, "But...there's no..there's not really..."

"There aren't anymore Time Lords left," the Doctor finished for her, kissing her temple in thanks for what she was going to do for him, "It's just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Cos this is what I do - every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government - and Minerva, I know you've been dying to press that button..." he gave a mock-tired sigh, "...go ahead."

Minerva clapped her hands excitedly and pounded the 'protest' button, slamming the door shut and leaving Mandy on the other side, "Oh yes!" she laughed.

The Smiler in the booth turned its head and displayed its angry face. The Doctor pulled Minerva into the corner of the room who then pulled Amy with them, the floor sliding open.

"Say, "Wheee!"" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Wheee!" Minerva cheered at the same time Amy cried in horror, 'Aah'!

They fell through the chute with a scream, something ongoing until they were shot into wet area, water (at leas that's what they were going for in the meantime) covered their ankles.

"High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel,"the Doctor stood up, helping Minerva as well.

"Where are we?" Amy had landed behind them.

"600 feet down, 20 miles laterally - puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say... Lancashire. What's this, then - a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave."

"Not with that smell," Minerva crinkled her nose, "And I can say this is not water," she looked down at the liquid below them.

"Ugh," Amy stood up, "It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" she threw a piece of said rubbish off her shoulder.

"Yes, but only food refuse," the Doctor said as he sniffed.

"That does not make this better," Minerva started wiping her face, though with her wet hands she supposed that wasn't a good idea.

"Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

Amy got down on her hands and knees and felt the floor, "The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed."

"But feeding what, though?" the Doctor continued with his studies.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy," Amy made a face as she passed a hand around her. She should probably stop and yet her curiosity wouldn't let her.

Minerva froze as she heard a faraway moaning, immediately turning to the Doctor, "I swear to God I'm gonna kill you now."

" _You_ pressed the button!" he reminded her.

"Yes, but I didn't know we'd end up _here_!"

"Um, where's 'here', exactly?" Amy stood up again, getting the idea they both knew of their whereabouts now. By the looks of their faces, it wasn't a good one. Though the terrible smell already told her that one.

"Amy that's not a floor you're standing on," Minerva glanced at her while the Doctor put away his screwdriver.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm gonna let you handle that," Minerva said to the Doctor, raising her hands.

He gave her a mock-glare before turning to Amy, "So, the next word is kind of the scary word. Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place," he took her hands, "Go 'omm'."

"Omm," Amy repeated, her eyes drifting to Minerva for the explanation she needed ASAP.

"It's a tongue," Minerva bluntly answered.

"A tongue?" Amy's eyes widened, snatching her hands from the Doctor.

"I thought you said I had this," the Doctor looked at Minerva, slightly disappointed she'd taken that moment away from him.

"You weren't doing it a good job," she shrugged.

"Um, hello!?" Amy frantically waved her hands, " _Tongue_!? We're in a..."

"A tongue!" the Doctor excitedly finished, "A great big tongue!"

"This whole place is a mouth," Minerva looked around, admitting to herself she was also a bit excited. That Martian had definitely rubbed off on her. If there wasn't such a foul smell perhaps it wouldn't be that bad.

"On the plus side, it is roomy," the Doctor shrugged.

"How do we get out?" Amy asked the question none of them seem to be talking about when they _should_ be.

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and checked the area, "How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey! if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach," and then they heard a grunting, "Though not right now."

"Okay Martian, time to tell us how we get out of here," Minerva shook him by the arm.

"OK, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is... " he said, all of them looking at the closed sharp teeth across them, "Close for business."

"We can try, though," Amy started heading towards it.

"No, wait!" Minerva reached out for her but the mouth heaved in agitation, "Oh no...that doesn't sound good, please tell me I'm wrong."

"You do love being right..." the Doctor mumbled, receiving an elbow in the ribs.

"What's going on?" Amy had halted in her spot, slowly moving back to them.

"It's the swallow reflex," Minerva sighed before they slipped back on the ground.

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and used it on the walls, helping Minerva sit up beside him.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors."

"Chemo-what?"

"The eject button," Minerva gave her a look.

"How does a mouth have an eject button?"

"Just think about it..."

The creature growled and a few seconds they saw a wave of bile coming towards them.

Right then," the Doctor straightened his bow-tie and took a breath, his hand reaching for Minerva's and clasping it tightly, "This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!"

~ 0 ~

Amy awoke to find herself on a cold, hard ground and an awful stench in the air. As she sat up, she saw Minerva barely standing on her feet and the Doctor across them examining a shut door.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick," he called to her.

"I need a shower _now,_ " Minerva covered her nose and moved towards the Doctor, "I hate you."

"Well I love you," he countered casually, as if he'd heard those words all the time - which he did.

'Where are we?" Amy questioned as she pushed herself up, trying her best not to gag with the foul smell stuck on her skin.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess," the Doctor answered.

"Oh, God, it stinks," Amy shook her head.

"And it's even worse when you realize it's _us,_ " Minerva gestured to themselves. If her grandfather saw her now he would yell to his head exploded from anger. It was definitely not how a princess should act. A princess should probably never be inside a beast's mouth.

And yet it was truthfully kind of fun - except for the scent.

"Can we get out!?" Amy exclaimed, now understanding the comment Minerva had made about showering.

"One door, one door switch, one condition," the Doctor revealed the same buttons of 'forget' and 'protest' on the door, "We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot."

"We are not going to forget," Minerva crossed her arms as lights shone to reveal two Smilers in booths, "There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" she demanded and received an angry face.

"No, that's not going to work on us, so come on," the Doctor gestured to begin with the needed answer.

"There's a big old beast below decks and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works around here?" Minerva continued, again receiving an angry face, "We're not leaving!" she half-shouted, growing more impatient as the seconds ticked by, "I refuse to forget something like this, and my husband stands by me. Best get telling since there's nothing you can do about us. I mean, what are you going to do? Stick out your tongues?"

And the booths opened up, allowing the Smilers to stand and walk towards the trio.

"Oh, okay...you can do that..." Minerva breathed as they backed away, suddenly not as brave as she'd been seconds ago.

"What now?" Amy hissed at them.

Behind them, the woman in the cloak appeared with a pistol she used to shoot the Smilers. She twirled the pistol and set it back in its holster just as the trio turned around.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask," the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"You must be Amy," she came towards them, "Liz. Liz 10."

"Hi," Amy shook her hand.

"Eurgh!" Liz wiped her hand on her cloak, "Lovely hair, your majesty," she gave a glance to Minerva, "Shame about the sick."

"Okay, really, we gotta talk about that name," Minerva called as the woman headed for the door.

"You know Mandy, yeah?" Liz pulled the young girl, "She's very brave."

"How did you find us?" the Doctor asked.

"Stuck my gizmo on you," she threw him a device, "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you've voted," Minerva pointed out, "Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it. Nice move."

"No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know us?"

"Well I've know her majesty over here for quite some years," Liz gestured to Minerva.

"Come again?" Minerva blinked.

"And to be frank, you're both a bit hard to miss," Liz shook her head and looked at the Doctor, "You," she pointed, "Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot..."

The Doctor pointed to make a comeback on that but Minerva cut in with, "Could not be more right," she sighed.

"Oi!" he nudged her.

"Oh shush," she ran a hand through his hair and kissed his cheek, all forgiven soon after that.

"I've been brought up on the stories on you two," Liz continued, merely rolling her eyes in amusement, "My whole family was."

"Your family?" Minerva glanced at her, "But what stories can you have on me if you 'know' me?"

"You're doing an awful good job of pretending like you don't know me," Liz gave a light chuckle, "Is there a particular reason?" and suddenly Minerva was seeing River Song all over again.

One of the Smilers started twitching as it came back to life.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move," Liz hurried everyone out into the corridors.

"Sorry to say Liz, but I don't know you," Minerva jogged to be beside the woman, "and since this has happened to me with another person I'd really just like to skip all the cryptic stuff and just get straight to the part where you tell me who you are and what we are to each other."

"Oh come now, your majesty, we have the best trading in porcelain," Liz shrugged with a smile, "Plus, we're the top reigning-"

"Don't give any spoilers!" the Doctor covered Liz's mouth, giving her a warning look as he figured out the issue. He was about a second from being slapped by the woman.

"Doctor, you're being rude," Minerva tried taking his hand off Liz.

"No, no, no, don't you see? _This_ Liz, whoever she is, is your future. Someone you know really well, apparently."

Minerva sighed and rubbed her face, "But I don't want to do that anymore. It's bad enough we have River and her puzzle pieces-"

"I know, and I'm sorry," the Doctor finally lowered his hand from Liz, "and I'm sorry Liz but whoever you are this version of my wife is not one that knows you."

"That's strange," Liz glanced at Minerva, "cos for me we've known each other for years now, many."

"Are we like, friends?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Liz nodded, "and I trust you and your husband."

"You know about him too, then?"

"Who doesn't?"

And both women shared a laugh.

"I'm right here," the Doctor muttered, eyes looking to the side as he deemed that laughter as a mocking one.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Liz was finishing up her chuckle, "But how can one not know about you? Especially in my family. Let's see," and she got to thinking, listing off with her fingers, "Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And let's not forget Elizabeth I, not your best friend is she?" she looked between the pair.

"So _you_ know why dislikes us so much?" Minerva jumped on the opportunity to finally figure out the mystery, "WHY!? Tell us why!"

"Liz 10?" the Doctor tilted his head, beginning to realize the identity of the woman.

'Liz 10, yeah. And down!" she turned around and shot with her two pistols two Smilers across them, "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

"Oh you rock," Minerva declared and followed the woman out in awe.

Liz led them to another corridor that turned to be the base of a vator shaft, "There's a high-speed Vator through there," the Doctor had stopped at a caged area where two tentacles sprouted out, "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?" Liz looked back.

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top," Amy said, "There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root."

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature - the same one we were inside - reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"What? Like an infestation?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"But someone's helping it," Minerva moved to the Doctor's side, " _Feeding_ it..." she could only guess with what as she thought back to the voting room.

"Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. We've got to keep moving," Liz stormed off in anger with Mandy behind them.

"Doctor?" Amy stepped closer to the pair, seeing them both eyeing the creature with sorrow.

"We should never have come here," Minerva mumbled, letting the Doctor take her hand and lead them after Liz.

Amy blinked as she remembered her message in the voting room...

~ 0 ~

The Doctor cautiously walked through the maze of glasses of water Liz had in her bedroom, "Why all the glasses?" he looked up.

Liz laid against her bed's headboard, staring at the glasses, "To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what."

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" Minerva blinked, "Wow..." she definitely hoped it didn't come to that with her own people. As their hatred grew certain ploys could start up and...no, it couldn't come that, it wouldn't.

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice," Liz declared, rather crossed, "Ten years I've been at this - my entire reign - and you've achieved more in one afternoon."

Minerva picked up Liz's mask and turned it over, studying it intently while the Doctor paced behind her, "How old were you when you came to the throne?"

"40. Why?"

Amy had been pinning her hair up in front of a longway mirror and gasped at the number, "What, you're 50 now? No way!" she plopped down beside Amy on the chaise at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

The Doctor took the mask from Minerva, both sharing a look of understanding, "And you always wear this in public?" the Doctor glanced at Liz.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, cos it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah. So what?"

Minerva sighed, "So _everything_."

Suddenly, the door of the room burst open and four hooded men entered, Liz immediately standing on her feet, outraged, "What are you doing? How dare you come in here?"

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now," one of the men answered her.

"Why would I do that?"

The man's head spun to show an angry face of a Smiler, shocking Liz.

"How can they be Smilers?"

"Half Smiler, half human," the Doctor looked with intent.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen," she stepped towards the Smilers, "On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, Ma'am."

"I _am_ the highest authority."

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?"

"The Tower, Ma'am."

~ 0 ~

The group was led into a stone room containing several machines here and there, the room big enough to hold a large circular well in the center, a grating in another part where more of the creature could be seen.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"The lowest point of Starship UK," the Doctor held his arms out to the room, "The dungeon."

"Ma'am," a grey-haired man greeted Liz.

"Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do."

Minerva noticed a line of children in terrible condition coming through the room and gasped horror, "What the...?" she turned to the Doctor, "Look!"

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" he demanded from Hawthorne.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky."

"Oh yeah, extremely lucky," Minerva bitterly laughed, "This looks more like a torture chamber of the Tower of London!"

"Oh but it gets worse," the Doctor sighed, "Because this is not a torture chamber, is it?" he casually looked at the machines around them, "Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle."

He moved to the open well with Minerva, Liz already standing by it and looked down in intrigue, "What is it?" she asked.

"It depends on your angle, Liz," Minerva shook her head, "I barely understood it and now I really wish I hadn't."

Liz didn't understand and so looked at the Doctor for a second explanation. He was staring down in silence, a hint of anger growing more and more visible, " It's either the exposed pain center of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly..."

"Or?"

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator - Starship UK's go-faster button."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you? Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature - this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading - it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving..."

Minerva winced when an electrical beam shot down to the creature's exposed brain.

"Tell you what," the Doctor moved to another well and lifted the grate, "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing," he broke one of the extensions of the creature, "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear," he used the screwdriver and allowed the others to hear the calls of the creature.

Upon hearing it, Liz turned to Hawthorne with a furious face, "Who did this?"

"We act on instructions from the highest authority."

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now!" she ordered but no one moved, "Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz they're acting from the highest authority," Minerva sighed, even she understood what that had to mean based off her experience in the Monsoon.

The Doctor moved back, holding Liz's mask, "Your mask."

"What about my mask?"

He tossed it to her, "Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say."

"Yeah, it's an antique, so?"

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign."

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years," Liz shook her head, glancing at Minerva afterwards, "I've been trading with her for ten years."

"By the looks of it I've skipped way into the future of this relationship," Minerva sadly said, "You've been living the same ten years over and over."

"But you would've said something! The real you!"

"Not if I knew I couldn't," Minerva bit her lip, "Spoilers, as a friend would say."

"But...no..."

The Doctor took Liz by the arm, "Minerva's right, you've been living the same ten years over and over which always led you..." he brought her to the voting area, "...here," he looked at the 'forget' and 'abdicate' buttons.

"What have you done?" Liz turned to Hawthorne, even angrier than before.

"Liz, they act on the highest orders given," Minerva reminded, "Being...you."

"We have only done what you have ordered," Hawthorne confirmed, "We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us," he turned the screen of the voting area on where Liz appeared on a recorded video.

 _"If you are watching this...If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. 'And what we have done to it 'breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the "forget" button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."_

"I voted for this?" Amy realized, horrified, "Why would I do that?"

The Doctor had grown quietly angry as the video progressed and so was in no mood for a human's error, "Because you knew if we stayed here, we'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know."

"I don't even remember doing it," Amy defended, looking at Minerva for some help.

Minerva quite actually did not know how to react nor knew what to do in this case. On the one hand she could understand Amy's good intentions but on the other hand she knew the Doctor was right. Companions were companions, and brilliant as they were, they had no authority to keep something important from the Doctor nor herself.

"You did it. That's what counts," the Doctor spat.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Amy breathed, unable to find other words to make the situation better.

"Oh, I don't care," he rolled his eyes, "When I'm done here, you're going home," he walked off.

"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!"

"Yeah. I know. You're only _human_."

"What are you doing?" Minerva dreaded to ask.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it," Amy said in horror.

"Look, three options. One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, cos I won't be the Doctor any more."

"There must be something we can do, some other way," Liz tried to reason.

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" the Doctor snapped with a loud voice, leaving everyone silent.

With nothing else to do or say, Amy sighed and walked to another part of the room with Mandy. Minerva looked between her Martian and the ginger, taking a deep breath before heading to the Doctor...this would not be an easy task. The Doctor was a very understanding person until he was crossed, even she knew that.

"You're not being entirely fair, you know," she began her attempt to make things better.

"Oh, _I'm_ the one that's wrong here," the Doctor scoffed, working on the machines in front of him. He didn't dare look her in the eye because when he did he would probably see the disappointment in her eyes. Knowing that it was because of him and what he was about to do simply tortured him to the core.

"I didn't say that," Minerva watched him 'work' even if his hands were merely brushing over certain controls.

"Yeah well I don't need to hear the scoldings, alright?"

"And what exactly am I going to scold you about?" she crossed her arms, genuinely curious of what he was thinking. She couldn't quite peek into his mind just yet, merely here a couple of his words inside her mind when he spoke to her telepathically.

"Well clearly because of what I have to do here, kill an innocent...something you hate."

"Oh...right..." she nodded, understanding above all he was simply worried over what _she_ thought on all this. That was just like her Martian.

"I'd rather not here it," he muttered.

Minerva sighed and grabbed his hands, gently turning him around to face her, "You big idiot," she laughed quietly, "It's actually quite amusing you still think I'll be against you."

"How can you not be? _Look_ at what I have to do," he gestured to the equipment with a huff, "And I would've done it sooner if not for _Amy_.."

"Okay look, Amy was just doing what she thought was right. And we can't really blame her, can we?"

"What?" he blinked, was she on Amy's side? That couldn't be right! Amy had done something terrible, taken a decision that wasn't hers to make for either of them!

"Hear me out, hear me out," Minerva raised her hands in surrender, "You're upset because Amy made a mistake... _but_..."

"Oh no, I hate those 'buts'," he looked to the side with a whine.

"If you look back you'd see that some of your companions have made mistakes in the past as well," Minerva pointed out and quickly continued talking before he cut in, "Shall we recall that Rose saved her father from death and brought terrible creatures into the world?" at that the Doctor didn't even make a sound, "Shall we recall that Martha wanted to tape an original Shakespearean play? Shall we recall that Donna wanted to save Pompeii's citizens? Or shall we recall-"

"Okay, you've made your point," the Doctor mumbled.

"I don't think what Amy did was right," Minerva began her final words, "But I do believe she made it with the best intentions. Now I don't think it's fair to be this hard on her, it _is_ her first trip."

"Always right, always right," the Doctor whispered, playfully rolling his eyes, "Why must you always be right?"

Minerva gave a cheeky smile and leaned on him, "Because I'm your wife."

"And you're okay with what I'm going to do, then?" he looked her in the eye for her honest response, expecting to see disappointment and yet...

"We have to do what we must," she sighed, gripping his hand in hers, "Keyword: _we_. Our responsibilities."

"You don't have to do any of..." the Doctor had to stop when a finger went over his lips.

"We're doing so good of a progress on letting me come with you, don't ruin it Martian," she leaned up, ready to give him a kiss.

"Stop everything!" Amy's voice cut their moment short, the pair barely getting a look over to her when she'd already grabbed Liz's hand and started dragging her away, "Sorry, Your Majesty, going to need a hand."

"Amy, no, stop!" Minerva shouted, seeing her little lecture going down the drain when Amy stopped in front of the voting area.

The ginger forced Liz's hand on the 'protest' button, the whale immediately bellowing throughout the ship as it shook entirely.

"Amy, what have you done?" the Doctor grabbed Minerva as the ship slowly came to a stop in its shake.

Amy was simply smiling brightly as she looked around, "Nothing at all, am I right?"

Hawthorne took a look at the monitors in front of him, seemingly surprised, "We've _increased_ speed."

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help," Amy sarcastically put a hand on her hip.

"It's still here? I don't understand," Liz mumbled, even peering down the exposed part of the creature with shock.

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered," Amy explained, ever so confidently, "You didn't have to trap it or torture it - that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind..." she turned to look at the pair, directly towards the Doctor, "You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

"Amy Pond, I like you," Minerva declared with a proud smile.

~ 0 ~

"Shouldn't we say goodbye?" Amy wondered as she and the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS, "Won't they wonder where we went?"

"For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write!" the Doctor shrugged, "Never mind them. Big day tomorrow."

Amy nearly choked on her own saliva, "Sorry, what?"

"It's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. We always skip the little ones," the Doctor turned and saw his blue box was _gone_.

"Isn't this where we came from?" Amy pointed at the empty spot.

"Yeah..." the Doctor slowly looked around.

"Doctor, where's Minerva?"

"Oh..." the Doctor realized the culprit was none other than his clever wife, "...where has she gone now?"

Amy snickered, though did her best cover it up with a hand over her mouth, "You lost your wife?"

Amy nodded and cleared her throat, "What do we do now?"

"Well...we could..." but the Doctor stopped when the noise of the TARDIS started emerging, "...step back," he finished and pulled Amy behind as the blue box became visible in front of them.

A couple seconds later, Minerva poked her head from the doors, "Ello!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Care to explain where you went, love?"

"Oh, um, somewhere," she opened both doors and returned to the console.

"Somewhere _where_?" the Doctor demanded as he followed her, leaving Amy to close the doors behind them.

"Just somewhere," Minerva shrugged, "Don't worry, I remembered I had a husband," she teased.

"I'd feel a lot better if I knew where you'd gotten to," he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Please?"

"Moontsay business, sorry dear," she tilted her head up and showed a bright smile, "Some really good business! You'll see later!"

A phone started ringing which severely confused Amy as she joined the pair at the console, the two too engulfed with their little disagreement to take notice, "Um...hang on, is that a _phone_ ringing?" Amy pointed.

"Uh, yeah, that would appear so," Minerva nodded, "Why don't you see who it is."

"People phone you?" Amy eyed the two with doubt.

"Amy we do have friends you know," the Doctor reminded, "Though most use our little cellphone."

"Which means this is someone in the universe that's not our family," Minerva mused, "Wonder who it is."

"Go ahead Amy," the Doctor reached around Minerva to start the box in motion.

Without hesitation, Amy answered the phone on the console, "Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who?" she muffled the phone and glanced at the pair, "Says' he's Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?"

"Which Prime Minister?" the Doctor shared an amused smile with Minerva.

"Er, which Prime Minister?" Amy spoke back into the phone the nodded, "The British one."

"I think there's been several," Minerva reminded.

"Right," Amy returned to the phone, "Which British one?" she widened her eyes and passed the phone to the Doctor, "Winston Churchill for you."

"Oh! Hello, dear," the Doctor took the phone, "What's up?"

 _"Tricky situation, Doctor. Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you."_

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way," the Doctor hung up and looked at Minerva, "Fancy a date in ole Britain?"

"Mm, I'd really rather go into America," she casually shrugged.

"Oh, actually, I prefer a change," Amy admitted as she looked at herself, "Can we do that first?"

"And a shower," Minerva clapped her hands in remembrance, "Yes! Let's do that first!"

"Yes!" Amy rushed into the corridors, emerging two seconds later with a curious face, "Um...where exactly is a room I can use?"

The Doctor laughed, "Try any door you find, the TARDIS will supply you with it."

"Right," Amy nodded, "And the big wardrobe where I can play dress up?" she looked at Minerva with a bright smile.

"I suppose that'll be the second door you try," Minerva answered.

"Thank you!" Amy waved and dashed off.

"Well then I'm off for a shower and a good change," Minerva declared, wagging a finger at the Doctor, "You should too."

"Well..." he started following after her, the woman backtracking with a knowing look on her face, "...we could...save some water...?"

"Oh no, you're showering," she laughed.

"I mean we could save some water by...using the same shower...at the same time..." he reached for her hands, "...a quick little shower, does that sound nice?"

Minerva raised her eyebrows, her blush promptly on her face, "Oh you sly little Martian, you're curious aren't you," she bit her lip.

"And you're not?" he stepped forwards, a bit nervous when she smirked and stepped back.

"That is a mystery you'll have to find out," she pointed, "And you'll only find out if you can...catch me!" she turned and dashed off into the corridors.

The Doctor smirked and hurried after her, determined to catch that sly, clever wife of his.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

So there's Amy on her first adventure, her story unraveling. So far, from all I've written, Amy Pond and Rory Williams would be one of the most important companions to Minerva and the Doctor. You'll see why eventually ;)

And just a reminder, there is a **_poll_** set up at the top of my profile to see what ship name will become _the_ ship name for Minerva and the Doctor. As always, if you're a guest you're more than welcome to leave your vote answer as a review :)

 _For Reviews:_

And I guess the review was left because of the kid thing lmao. The kid isn't theirs, just to clarify, but it will be with them for one chapter ;) Yeah you'll have to wait around 8 to 9 chapters, sorry! *In London Tipton's voice* Yay me! *claps* I like exclamation points! ^.^

Yes! The sudden change of Minerva's was for a safety precaution basically. The linkage thinks Minerva's dying as well so it'll try to 'save' Minerva by changing her completely as if it were regeneration. RTD means 'Russell T. Davies', as in the first writer for Doctor Who in 2005 :). Yeah, sorry, I promise 'Tabetha' will come up again but in a different way in a later story ;). Mayar will definitely learn a lesson eventually, I promise! But in the meantime it's good you'll defend Minerva and the Doctor lol. You'll see the meeting eventually and what happens, promise! I agree with you, the olden ways were completely ridiculous and you don't have to feel bad for voicing out your opinions on it. You're basically doing what Minerva would and does when she's 'told what to do'. I don't mind reading them and they're not rude! And as for the Klaus/OC story, it's coming real soon now! I've actually began to edit the chapters on the site here so I think any day now you might see it on my profile! Thanks for asking about it! ^.^

Thank you for reading and until next time :)


	4. Victory of the Daleks

Winston Churchill stood a few feet away from the TARDIS, his soldiers at aim as the Doctor carefully stepped out, Minerva right after him. The Doctor reached back inside for a certain ginger, "Amy..." he pulled her out, "Winston Churchill."

"Doctor? Is it you?" Churchill looked from him to the woman that hadn't been introduced, assuming it was, "Minerva?"

"Hi, Winston!" Minerva waved and hugged him, unperturbed of the soldiers around them.

As Minerva pulled away the Doctor reached to shake hands with Churchill only for man to motion with his hand for the Doctor to drop something in it, "Ah, every time!" the Doctor laughed.

"What's he after?" Amy questioned in confusion.

"The key to the box of wonders, of course," Minerva shrugged, "Even after we've told him 'no' several times."

"Think of what I could achieve with the remarkable machine, Minerva!" Winston sighed, "The lives that could be saved!"

"Ah, doesn't work like that," the Doctor closed the TARDIS doors.

"Must I take it by force?"

"I'd like to see you try," Minerva scoffed playfully.

"At ease," Winston motioned and the soldiers lowered their rifles.

"So," Minerva curiously looked around the place, "you rang?"

~ 0 ~

The group strode the corridors with an ongoing air raid above them, Winston leading them to the roof to show off some new creation apparently.

"So you've changed your face, again," he remarked as he eyed the Doctor, sparing Minerva a glance as well, "The both of you."

"Regeneration, incomplete linkage," Minerva shrugged, "What can you do?"

"Got it, got it, got it!" Amy cheered from behind, "Cabinet War Rooms, right?"

"Yup," the Doctor looked back at the excited ginger, "Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London."

"You're late, by the way," Winston pointed out as a woman approached him with a clipboard and pen.

"Requisitions, sir," she said.

"Excellent."

"Late?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"I rang you a month ago," Winston sighed.

"Sorry, we probably would've gotten here earlier if my husband wasn't such an idiot."

"Oi, this was _your_ fault," the Doctor was quick to point out.

"How so?" Amy curiously questioned.

"Yeah, Doctor, how so?" Minerva smirked, knowing he wouldn't say anything to the others about their incident. It wouldn't bode well for his reputation.

The Doctor simply frowned, "You're a blatant cheater," he declared and moved ahead.

All he had wanted to do was catch his Clever Girl and then have a nice little moment with her - while saving water of course. When she'd broken into the chase, he'd of course ran after her as quick as he could. However, Minerva had reached the bathroom first and managed to lock it, leaving him on the other side mirthlessly calling after her to let him in. He could hear Minerva's laughter from the other side which only frustrated him and yet spurred him to get into that bathroom. He'd even tried his screwdriver but somehow that clever wife of his had managed a deadlock with the TARDIS' help, leaving him on the other side with no possible way in. Minerva had showered on her own and after a couple of minutes later she'd emerged from the bathroom with a very wide, cheeky grin.

Oh, he'd be getting her back for that one.

An officer approached them after the woman with the clipboard had left, "Excuse me, sir, got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them."

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain! We'll give 'em what for!" Winston looked over at the silent alien, "Coming, Doctor?"

"Why?"

Winston snatched his cane from the Doctor, "I have something to show you," he moved on ahead towards a lift.

The Doctor looked back and mouthed 'Ooh' to the women, making Amy giggle and Minerva playfully roll her eyes. As Amy and her walked ahead of him, the Doctor snatched Minerva back by the waist, detaining themselves for just a moment in which he leaned down beside her ear and whispered, "I _will_ get you back for that one, love."

Minerva smirked and looked up, "I'm counting on it, Martian," she patted his cheek, "Just like you're curious _I'm_ curious to see what new gimmicks you have to coax me into your bidding."

"Challenge accepted my dear," he laughed and pulled her towards the lift by the hand.

The two entered the lift and squished into the small room, the Doctor not at all minding he had his wife right in front of him where he could wrap his arms around her and pull her even closer, for the sake of room of course...yup. Winston started the lift and puffed his cigar, letting a wave of smoke hit the others. Amy silently grimaced and stood in the back of the room, the Doctor waving away the smoke around him and Minerva.

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor. Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily," Winston sighed, "So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Mm, that's not sounding so well," Minerva admitted, knowing just how desparate humans grew and their reachings.

The lift had stopped and Winston opened the gate for them, walking out first onto the rooftop, "Follow me."

"Wow!" Amy blinked and looked around the rooftop. There were sandbags all around with several employees lurking about. A man in a white coat standing on a raised platform was looking out at the sky with binoculars. He was the only one dressed differently.

"Doctor, Minerva, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project," Winston gestured to the man in the coat.

The Doctor held up his hand with a 'V' for victory as Bracewell waved at them, "How d'you do?" he greeted and looked back through his binoculars again.

The trio walked towards the edge of the roof to look over the city of London with its barrage balloons, its bombs dropping.

"Oh, Doctor... Doctor, it's..." Amy leaned just a slight bit closer as she took in the place.

"This is history in the makings," Minerva sadly watched.

"Ready, Bracewell?" Winston called.

"Aye-aye, sir," Bracewell gave a thumps-up, "On my order! Fire!"

Within the nearby sandbagged area, laser beams fired up to the sky and destroyed the Germans within the second. The Doctor and Minerva froze at the sound the beams made when they felt the familiarity.

"Oh but that can't be..." Minerva whispered, her heart racing as she configured the beams with the owners.

"That wasn't human, that was never human technology," the Doctor shook his head, "That sounded like... Show me!" he dashed towards the ladder leading up to Bracewell and climbed up, "Show me what that was!"

"Advance!" Bracewell ordered.

"Our new secret weapon!" Winston chuckled as a _Dalek_ trundled out of the sandbagged area.

"Oh my god..." Minerva nearly stumbled back, horrified at the Dalek dressed in amry khaki with a utility belt around it and a small Union Flag under its eyestalk.

"What do you think? Quite something, eh?" Winston asked, grinning cluelessly at the 'Ironside'.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor demanded, taking a step forwards.

"I am your soldier," the Dalek replied.

"What?"

"I am your soldier."

"Stop this. Stop now! You know who I am, you always know."

"Your identity is unknown."

"Perhaps I can clarify things here, this is one of my Ironsides," Bracewell moved over, confused from all the tension over simple creations.

"Your what?" Minerva left Amy's side and marched towards the platform, "This is your doing? Did you bring them here?"

"Minerva, stay back!" the Doctor tried to say but the woman raised a hand to stop him. There was a Dalek with them, acting as a good guy, and he wanted her to stay back? Absolutely not.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?" Bracewell questioned the Dalek.

"Yes."

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?"

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win the war!"

The Doctor looked away from the horrific sighed to his wife, both sharing confused and terrified looks. Daleks never turned good, they didn't know what the concept was. So what the hell were they planning?

~ 0 ~

Winston had laid out all of Bracewell's plans for the 'Ironside's/Daleks' on his desk for the Doctor look over, even Minerva sparing a few studies of her own.

"They're Daleks! They're called Daleks!" the Doctor insisted, Winston simply shaking his head in denial. He'd been telling Winston all about the Daleks along with Minerva's own background history with the aliens but none of it was convincing Winston.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor! Look!" he pointed at the plans on the table, "Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs. He invented them!"

"He can't have," Minerva said, "because he's not their creator. Believe me, I've seen the creator and it wasn't the scientist you have here."

"Yes it was! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius."

"A Scottish genius, too," Amy called from behind, having been checking several things in the room, still confused what was so bad about those little machines from earlier, "Maybe you should listen to..."

"Be quiet!" Minerva snapped, leaving Amy to make an offended face. Had Minerva just yelled at her?

Minerva realized her mistake and looked back at the ginger, "Sorry," she sighed, "But those things...those things are _awful_. They're pure hell and..." she shook her head, her eyes watering as she thought of her parents, "...they killed my parents. Do you think I would forget what they looked like?"

Winston sighed and looked to the side, "Well..."

"No, the answer is no," she gritted her teeth, "These things you have are the things that I saw at home. They are _alien_ and you have to believe us."

"Alien?" the man raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor stiffened when he heard that small, annoying noise he detested so much. He looked over his shoulder and saw a Dalek had stopped in the doorway and was looking at them for a moment before it trundled on, "And totally hostile!" he added.

"Precisely. They will win me the war!" Winston declared as he turned over a blueprint with a poster of a Dalek in British glory.

"No, you don't want them!" Minerva insisted, the man going around his desk and leading them out, "Please, just listen? Why won't you? I mean, you called us in for something and now you're just waving us off!"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Yes! Right! So destroy them!" the Doctor urged, "Exterminate them!"

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!"

"They'll kill everything you know and love," Minerva crossed her arms, shuddering a breath.

"Amy, tell him," the Doctor tried another option.

Amy turned around, startled she'd been suddenly brought into the conversation, "Tell him what?"

"About the Daleks!"

"What would I know about the Daleks?" she shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Amy, they invaded the _Earth_ , remember?" but Amy stared with a blank expression, "Planets in the sky? You don't just forget that!"

The Doctor studied the ginger for a good minute and saw in her eyes she really had no idea what they were talking about, "Amy...tell me you remember the Daleks."

Amy shook her head, "Nope, sorry."

"That's not possible," Minerva's mouth nearly fell open.

~ 0 ~

The trio were in the map room, Amy a bit bored since the Doctor wouldn't allow her nor Minerva to move away from him due to these 'daleks'. He was acting so overprotective while Minerva had a look of horror and darkness mixed in...and for what? For...daleks? What exactly were those anyways?

"What can they want now?" Minerva whispered to the Doctor, "What more can they want...? They've taken so much from both of us..."

"Not anymore," he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "I promise you."

"We have to stop them," Minerva nodded.

"So let's just start by asking what their big, bad evil plan is, yeah?" Amy snuck away from them rather fast and _towards_ a Dalek.

"Amy!" the Doctor called, "Amelia!"

Amy simply gave a thumbs up without looking back. Minerva felt her heart nearly stop when Amy tapped the Dalek, "Martian, we have to stop her!" she moved forwards but the Doctor restrained her and kept her with him. He was not about to let her anywhere near them just because Amy decided to be disobedient.

"Can I be of assistance?' the Dalek had asked Amy.

"Oh. Yes. Yes! See, my friends reckon you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?"

"I am your soldier."

"Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?"

"Please excuse me. I have duties to perform."

The Doctor let go of Minerva and stood in front of her, giving her his best serious look, "Do _not_ leave this spot, understand?" she nodded silently and received a kiss on the head before he went towards Winston.

"Gosh, why are you acting so over-dramatic about this?" Amy returned to Minerva, nearly laughing at such seriousness, "They're like bottles of pepper."

"Amy, I have seen their cruelty countless times," Minerva crossed her arms, shifting a bit as she spoke her next words, "They killed my parents in front of me. They're responsible for the death of nearly half my people. They're nothing like bottles of pepper."

Amy really had nothing to say after that. Minerva had tears beginning to form inside her eyes, the eyes that bore the expression of heartbreak. It made Amy feel slightly guilty for taking this topic so casually. Amy didn't think Minerva would make something like that up just for the sake to agree with the Doctor. No, she had to be telling the truth. Amy looked back at a passing Dalek and frowned, perhaps she really should be taking this serious.

A couple minutes later, after the all-clear had been declared, the Doctor returned to their side, Minerva immediately retreating into his arms as she let a small sob.

~ 0 ~

The group stalked inside Bracewell's lab while the man worked on something at his desk, a couple technicians around with Daleks. They were determined to get Bracewell to confess of the Daleks' true plans against the humans.

"All right, Prof! The PM's been filling me in," the Doctor looked around the several inventions, half-finished, lying about, "Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

"Just doing my bit," Bracewell shrugged.

Amy picked up a spanner and casually eyed it, "Not bad for a Paisley boy."

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

"I just wonder how you did this," Minerva plopped down on a chair, despite the casualty the group was going for she just couldn't do it, "Care to enlighten us?"

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?" Bracewell glanced back at the woman, unperturbed with the little questionnaire going on.

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" the Doctor questioned, standing beside Minerva's chair. He didn't trust the man one moment and he didn't want his wife anywhere near him.

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head! Wonderful things! Like... let me show you," Bracewell picked up some files and held them out for them to see, "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!"

"But are these you ideas...or _theirs_?" Minerva questioned.

"No, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Miss Souza. They are..." Bracewell stopped as a Dalek brought him tea, "Thank you...the perfect servant, and the perfect warrior."

"You need to tell us what the Daleks are planning," Minerva warned, "because we will not allow them to hurt anyone."

"But there is no plan," Bracewell looked at her oddly, "Except to win the war, of course."

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them!" the Doctor snapped, "Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!"

Winston had entered the room right about the time the Doctor had spoken, a Dalek gliding behind him, "Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!"

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too!" Minerva called, no longer on good terms with the man. He was a good man, yes, but also slightly clueless.

"Would you care for some tea?" the Dalek that handed Bracewell tea had trundled to the Doctor.

The Doctor was more than irritated, if not infuriated with the little charade, and so slapped the tray the Dalek held to the floor, "Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"We seek only to help you."

"To do what, exactly?" Minerva stood and moved up.

"To win the war."

"Really? _Which_ war?" the Doctor held an arm to bar Minerva from the Dalek.

"I do not understand."

"This war, against the Nazis? Or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?"

"I do not understand. I am your soldier."

"Oh yeah?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Okay," he turned around and gently pushed Minerva back to Amy before grabbing a giant spanner, "OK, soldier, defend yourself!" and he started smacking the spanner on the Dalek.

"Doctor, what the devil...?!" Bracewell gasped, everyone stunned except Minerva.

"You do not require tea?" the Dalek could merely say as the Doctor continued using the spanner on it.

"Stop it!" Bracewell turned to the Winston for help, "Prime Minister, please!"

"Doctor, please, these machines are precious," Winston tried saying.

"Come on! Fight back!" the Doctor commanded, "You want to, don't you? You know you do!"

"I must protest!" Bracewell shouted.

"What are you waiting for? You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on! Kill me. Kill me!"

"Doctor, be careful!" Amy tried reaching for him but Minerva yanked her back, "Minerva!

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier," the Dalek measly said.

"No you're not," Minerva snapped back, "You are the enemy! Confess!"

The Doctor kept her back should the thing finally revert to its natural state, "You are my enemy!" he started striking it with each word he spoke, "And I am yours! You are everything I despise! The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again, I've defeated you. I sent you back into the void! I saved the whole of reality from you! I am the Doctor! And you are the Daleks!" he sent the Dalek back with a hard kick.

"Correct," the Dalek said after a moment of silence, "Review testimony."

The Dalek replayed some sort of recording with the Doctor's voice, " _I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks!_ "

Minerva finally moved up beside the Doctor again, "Testimony? What are you talking about, testimony?"

"Transmitting testimony now," the second Dalek said.

"Transmit what, where?" the Doctor demanded.

"Testimony accepted!"

"Get back! All of you!" the Doctor shooed Amy behind, making sure to stand in front of Minerva.

"Marines! Marines! Get in here!" Winston called and two marines ran into the room, though both were killed a mere two steps after they appeared.

"Stop it! Stop it, please! What are you doing?" Bracewell pleaded, "You are my Ironsides!"

"We are the Daleks!"

"But I created you!"

"No," a Dalek shot off Bracewell's hand to receive circuitry underneath his 'skin', " _We_ created _you_!"

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" the Daleks chanted before disappearing.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy took a small step towards the pair, heavily shaken up.

"I wanted to know what they wanted, what their plan was," he breathed as the realization struck him, "I was their plan!" he bolted out of the room, Minerva quickly following and so Amy and Winston followed after.

~ 0 ~

The group entered the room where the TARDIS had been stored in, the Doctor speaking out loud as he thought, ""Testimony accepted!" That's what they said! My testimony."

"Testimony of what, though?" Minerva was right beside him, "Why would they need one? And from _you_?"

"Don't beat yourself up. You were right," Amy said from behind as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS, "What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

"This is what I do. It's dangerous, so wait here," he moved to enter the TARDIS when Minerva slipped in between him and the box.

"I lost my parents to them and I will not lose you to them next," were her final words before going inside.

The Doctor let it go and simply turned to Amy as Winston finally caught up, "You stay here."

"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" she blinked, "That doesn't sound very fair."

"Look, it's as safe as it gets around me."

"But Minerva's going!"

"Because she's my wife. And what my wife wants she gets...unfortunately," he mumbled the last part before going inside.

"Well isn't that...lovely," Amy huffed and crossed her arms. Truthfully it really was, she thought. She wished she could have that.

~ 0 ~

"You should not be here," the Doctor called as he and Minerva worked the controls of the TARDIS.

"Wife and equals!" she mimicked his tone, flicking a switch as she looked up, dead serious, "I'm not losing anyone else."

The Doctor let nearly everything drop and made his way over to her, taking her into his arms for a hug, "Nothing is going to happen," he kissed her hair, understanding it was complicated letting her parents' death go.

A beep from the monitor broke the moment as the pair walked to the front of the screen, seeing the Dalek ship appears as a dot.

"Bingo," Minerva muttered.

~ 0 ~

Three Daleks watched their Progenitor device continue its programmed run on the ship, "The final phase commences, channel all reserve power to Progenitor," one of them instructed.

As the sound of the TARDIS materializing emerged, the three Daleks swiveled in time to see the Doctor and Minerva emerging from the box, the Doctor rubbing his hands together.

"How about that cuppa now, then?" the Doctor decided to open up lightly.

"It is the Doctor! Exterminate!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Minerva cut in, doing her best not to let her voice shake as much as it wanted to.

The Doctor held out a round object, a cookie, and waved it at the Daleks, "My wife's right, you may want to listen up. This is a TARDIS self-destruct. And you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it."

"You would not use such a device," a Dalek said with so much assurance that made Minerva scoff.

"Try us," she snapped with a death glare.

She decided she wasn't afraid of Daleks, no. If anything, she was furious and wanted them all dead, just like the last time she'd faced them. They didn't deserve her fear, they deserved to die after everything they did.

One of the Daleks moved forwards and so the Doctor reacted with haste, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans! No nothing! One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? TARDIS bang-bang, Daleks boom!" he smirked as the Dalek returned to its place, "Good boy," he straightened up and looked at Minerva, the woman giving a nod that she was fine. He took a small observance of the machines around them and noticed something awfully satisfactory, "This ship's pretty beaten up - running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished."

"You should have stayed finished," Minerva muttered.

"One ship survived," a Dalek responded.

"And you fell back through time, yes? Crippled? Dying?" the Doctor guessed.

"We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices."

"Progenitor?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"It is our past. And our future."

"Ohhh, that's deep. That is deep for a Dalek," the Doctor admitted with a slight shrug.

"But I think we'd rather know what it _means_ , right dear?" Minerva gave him a look that said to focus.

"Oh, right, yes," he nodded.

"What is it?" she demanded from the Daleks.

"Who exactly is the female?"

"It's actually quite ironic you don't remember me," Minerva gave a small sigh, "Last time we met I broke right through your little buddies' shells. I am the princess of the Monsoon, the planet you oh so decided to scavenge for a crystal."

The Doctor felt uneasy with Minerva establishing her identity to Daleks. She already ran danger just by her relationship with _him_ and now to say she was the owner of a deadly object that no longer exists, well...she might as well have said she was him and prepare for death. But to Minerva it was different, it wasn't to establish an identity, it was to establish that _she_ , a _Moontsay_ , had survived their attacks and was more than ready to fight again. She was tired of her and her people feeling like they were a weak, subspecies. She was the princess, the leader, the voice of a planet and if she wanted to be an actual _good_ leader then she had to make everyone see that Moontsays were stronger and confident than before. They would be prepared to stand up and fight. But first, it started with her, right here, establishing a Moontsay's existence.

"Moontsays are extinct," a Dalek spoke up.

"We're _alive_ ," Minerva articulated the last word thoroughly.

"Still, a primitive species," another Dalek added.

The Doctor made a face and shook his head, "Not the smartest thing to say, fellas. Even for Daleks. It's best to just explain what that Progenitor is."

"It contains pure Dalek DNA, thousands were created, all were lost, save one."

"OK, but there's still one thing I don't get, though - if you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?"

"It was... necessary."

Minerva picked up on the hesitation and pondered on it, quickly putting the puzzle pieces together, "Oh I get it," she nudged the Doctor, "Don't you see, Martian? Their little machine wouldn't _recognize_ them."

The Doctor let out a small, mocking laugh, "Oh, ho, this is rich! The Progenitor wouldn't recognize you, would it? It saw you as impure, the DNA is unrecognizable as Dalek.

"A solution was devised," one of the Daleks inputted.

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "So you set a trap, you knew that the Progenitor would recognize me. The Daleks' greatest enemy! It would accept my word. My recognition of you."

"Hey! No!" Minerva shouted when she saw one of the Daleks turning to a machinery, "What are you doing?" she demanded as the Doctor waved the 'threatening' object.

"Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames," a Dalek warned.

"Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck, you don't have the power to destroy London," the Doctor scoffed.

"Watch as the humans destroy themselves."

The pair exchanged a nervous glanced, only hearing a sort of beam from the exterior of the ship.

"What was that? What did you do?" Minerva demanded.

"The humans are at war, let there be destruction," was the answer from the Daleks.

"The lights," the Doctor realized, "You turned on the lights of London."

"What? N-n-n-no! Turn those lights off now!" Minerva ordered, "Turn London off or I swear we will use the TARDIS self-destruct!"

"Stalemate, Moontsay," a Dalek shot, "Leave us, and return to Earth."

"Oh, that's it? That's your great victory? You just leave?" the Doctor cut in, the more the Daleks directed their selves to Minerva the better she'd be remembered and he most certainly did not want that to happen.

"Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again."

"Self preservation," Minerva mumbled and shook her head, "You're not going anywhere! This time you _lose_."

One of the machines near the Daleks beeped with a thrumming emerging afterwards.

"We have succeeded - DNA reconstruction is complete," a Dalek announced.

The three Daleks glided back from the cubicle that was engulfed with red energy. The doors then slid open through the several sparks of the machine.

"Observe, Doctor, Moontsay, a new Dalek paradigm!"

The pair were horrified to see new, larger Daleks of different colors emerge from the doors.

"The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks! The resurrection of the master race!"

"That's not good," Minerva made a face, "Is there like a reverse button on that thing?"

"All hail the new Daleks! All hail the new Daleks!" the three older Daleks chanted.

"Yes, you are inferior!" the white Dalek spoke to them.

"Yes."

"Then prepare."

"We are ready!"

"Cleanse the unclean! Total obliteration! Disintegrate!"

The new Daleks fired at the older ones, disintegrating them on the spot.

"Blimey," the Doctor blinked, "What do you do to the ones who mess up?"

"You are the Doctor!" the white Dalek then turned on the pair, "You must be exterminated!"

The Doctor waved the self-destruct object again, "Don't mess with us, sweetheart!"

"You've best stop and think," Minerva warned, "Either you turn off your clever machine or my husband will blow you and your new paradigm into eternity.

"Don't think we won't do it," the Doctor added.

"You'd perish along with your Moontsay," the white Dalek pointed out.

"Occupational hazard," Minerva shrugged.

"Scan reveals nothing!" the blue Dalek cried, "TARDIS self-destruct device non-existent!"

"All right," the Doctor gave up and bit into the cookie, offering Minerva afterwards who shook her head, "It's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea!"

"And I coffee!" Minerva nodded.

At the sound of a siren, the blue Dalek gored to a scanner, "Alert! Unidentified projectile approaching! Correction. Multiple projectiles!"

"What have the humans done?" the white Dalek demanded.

"I don't know," the Doctor shrugged and looked at Minerva, "How about you, love?"

"Nada," she shook her head.

"Explain! Explain! Explain!" the Daleks chanted.

Suddenly, a man's voice was hard over a radio in the ship, "Danny Boy to the Doctor! Danny Boy to the Doctor! Are you receiving me? Over."

"Oh, Winston! You beauty!" the Doctor laughed.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor! Come in. Over."

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy! Big dish, side of the ship, blow it up! Over!"

"Exterminate the Doctor and the Moontsay!" the white Dalek gave the order.

As soon as the Daleks fired, the Doctor grabbed Minerva by the hand and pulled her towards the TARDIS. Once inside, the two worked to get the box started in order to help the humans with their attacks. They could hear how most of the humans in space were being shot off, the ship protected with some kind of field making it difficult to bring the beam that had all lights in London down.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor... only me left now," came the pilot's voice after a couple minutes, "Anything you can do, sir? Over."

The Doctor picked up a small microphone to respond to the pilot, "The Doctor to Danny Boy... The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

"Good show, Doctor, go to it. Over."

"Yeah you're going to have to teach me that," Minerva spoke up, a half smile on her face, "We haven't reached that lesson yet."

"Then allow me to start," the Doctor took a mock bow before moving beside her, winding an arm around her waist while the other worked on the controls.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor...going in for another attack," the pilot spoke minutes after.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship! Over," the Doctor gave the order.

"What about you and your wife?"

"We'll be fine," Minerva had taken the microphone, "Just destroy that blasted ship to smithereens."

Suddenly, the white Dalek's image appeared on the monitor, "Doctor! Call off your attack!"

The Doctor scoffed, "Ah-ha, what? And let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end!"

"Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth."

"We're no idiots," Minerva snapped, "You've shown all your cards, you're done for."

"Bracewell is a bomb."

The pair looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. The Doctor looked back at the monitor with a frown, "You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body!"

"His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum! Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android."

"But we can't allow you to head off, no," Minerva scowled, "We can finally rid the Universe of you foul creatures."

"Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below! The Earth will die screaming!"

"And if we let you go, you'll be stronger than ever," the Doctor mumbled, already seeing the possible exits of the deal being shut down, "A new race of Daleks."

"Then choose, Doctor, Moontsay: destroy the Daleks or save the Earth. Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum! Choose! Choose! Choose!"

The monitor went black afterwards, leaving the pair to think about their options.

"Minerva I'm sorry," the Doctor sighed after a moment. He knew what this moment was to her, the chance to finally get the creatures who killed her parents out of the world.

Minerva shook her head, a faint smile on her lips as she looked at him, "A good princess looks after her people. The humans are most definitely my people as well. They're ours," she reached for her hand, "The choice is clear."

The Doctor slowly raised the microphone to his mouth, with deception he spoke into it, "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw."

Sounding confused, as was expected, the pilot responded, "Say again, sir. Over."

"Withdraw! Return to Earth. Over and out."

"But sir...!"

"There's no time, you have to return to Earth now! Over!" the Doctor set the microphone down and looked at Minerva, she shooting him an encouraging look.

Together, they set the coordinates for Earth.

~ 0 ~

Back in the map room, the humans only had a brief glimpse of the Doctor dashing inside the room before he knocked Bracewell to the ground.

"Doctor!" Amy gasped in horror.

Minerva had caught up and entered the room, out of breath, "He's really very sorry about that, professor," she apologized for the Doctor while he shook his hand from the pain of his punch.

"Quite," the Doctor winced, "But you're a bomb! An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"What?" Bracewell lifted his head from the floor, his mind barely catching up to perceive what had happened.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you - a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension!" the Doctor explained as he knelt down beside Bracewell and opened his shirt, his sonic out and used on the human man to open up his skin to reveal mechanics underneath the skin.

"Well you don't see that every day," Amy remarked, stunned, while trying to lean forwards to get a better view.

"This is sort of our life, Amy," Minerva sighed as she walked towards the Doctor.

"Nice kind of life," the ginger murmured, staring at the pair with slight jealousy.

Minerva knelt down beside the Doctor and looked at the circular pad on Bracewell's chest, the pad divided into sections that glowed blue with one turning yellow.

"What are we supposed to do?" she whispered to the Doctor.

"I dunno, I dunno, I dunno!" he shook his screwdriver in exasperation, " Never seen one up close before!"

"And let's hope we never see one again," Minerva shook her head.

"So, what, they've wired him up to detonate?" Amy cautiously stepped towards them.

"Not wired him up! He is a bomb. Walking, talking," the Doctor made his imitation of an explosion sound with his arms stretched out, "Exploding! The moment that flashes red."

"They get the picture, Martian," Minerva raised an eyebrow, feeling like Bracewell was not liking the situation as it was and now had to deal with a man mimicking his possible death.

"There's... a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there?" Amy offered, looking between him and Minerva, "There's always a blue a red one."

"You're not helping!" the Doctor snapped.

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories," Winston remarked with disbelief, "The Great War..."

"Those were probably someone else's thoughts," Minerva explained, "They were implanted in his head..." she blinked as a thought hit her, "...and maybe that's the key!"

The Doctor caught on to her idea, actually seeing just a glimpse of it in her mind. He smiled for a moment while staring at her, that was her telepathy abilities growing. Sure, it probably grew about an inch (or maybe half of that) but to him it was just more progress. One day, he knew he would be able to hear his Clever Girl not only physically but inside his head too!

"Doctor?" Minerva tilted her head, misunderstanding the lack of haste he had to stop the 'bomb'.

"Right!" the Doctor blinked and looked at Bracewell, "Sorry, um, tell us about your life."

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time!" the man shook his head.

"No, no, we're trying to help," Minerva assured him, "C'mon, Bracewell, tell us and prove that you're human."

"Um, well...my family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey. Just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but...but there was a storm."

"And your parents? Come on! Tell us!" the Doctor hurried the man, seeing the section continued to glow yellow.

"Good people. Kind people. They... They died. Scarlet fever."

"What was that like? How did it feel?"

"Please..." Bracewell turned his head away, the pain too unbearable even if it wasn't his own pain.

"How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me! Tell me now!"

"It hurt. It hurts, Doctor, so badly. Like a wound," Bracewell explained as the second sectioned turn red while the third yellow, "It was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing."

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin! The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad and losing them and men in the trenches you saw die... Remember it! Feel it, because you're human," the Doctor insisted, trying to ignore the third section as it went red, "You're not like them. You are not like the Daleks!"

"It hurts! Doctor, it hurts so much!"

"Good! Good! Good! Brilliant! Embrace it," but the fourth section was now red, "That means you're alive! They cannot explode that bomb, you're a human being! You are flesh and blood! They cannot explode that bomb! Believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell! And you, my friend, are a human being!" the Doctor growled in frustration and looked up, " It's not working, I can't stop it!"

Minerva bit her lip as she thought, she out of all people should know what made a human human. She'd posed as one for seventeen years, grew up to be a young 'human' woman. And boy had she endured pain like no other, but that wasn't what had made her human, not even in the end after discovering who she was. What made her feel humane? What made her love to be a human?

"Minerva, anything?" the Doctor asked with hope.

Her eyes landed on him and after a moment a smile spread on her face, "I think so," she moved closer to Bracewell, "Oi, have you ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

"W-what?" Bracewell blinked at her, even the Doctor confused as he stared at her.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Minerva continued, swallowing, "But a very good kind of hurt, one you wouldn't give up for the world. I'll talk about mine if you talk about yours."

"I really shouldn't talk about her," Bracewell mumbled quietly.

"Oh, there's a 'her'," Minerva looked at the Doctor with a playful smile.

The Doctor noticed the last section of the pad had reverted to blue and quickly jumped on the solution, "What was her name?"

"Dorabella," Bracewell answered.

"Dorabella? It's a lovely name, it's a beautiful name," Minerva remarked, "What was she like?"

"Oh... Such a smile. And her eyes... Her eyes were so blue...Almost violet," Bracewell looked up with an absent expression the more he got into the description, as if he was thinking of each detail with great care, "Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world... Dorabella..."

Suddenly, all the sections of the pad returned to their blue color.

"Welcome to the human race," Minerva whispered to him, helping him sit up.

"Clever, clever, clever wife!" the Doctor planted a kiss on her head as he jumped to his feet, "Now, gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks!"

"Wait! Doctor!" Bracewell shouted before the alien could get out the room, "It's too late. Gone. They've gone."

The Doctor's face fell at the words, "No, no, no! They can't! They can't have got away from me again!"

"No, I can feel it, my mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

Dejectedly, the Doctor leaned against a pole, his excitement gone. He'd failed again.

"Doctor, it's okay, you did it," Amy reminded, "You stopped the bomb. Doctor?"

"We had a choice. And they knew we'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat us. They've won."

Minerva stood up and walked up to him with a small, content smile, "I don't know about you but saving this planet feels pretty good to me," she took his hands and leaned on him.

After looking at her for about a minute, the Doctor smiled back and pulled her against him for a hug, "It definitely feels good to me too," he kissed her forehead and looked at the others.

~ 0 ~

"So, what now, then?" Amy was following Winston around the room, having lost the pair momentarily.

"I still have a war to run, Miss Pond," Winston answered just as a woman handed him a communique, "Oh, thank you," he took a look at the document and raised his eyebrows, "They hit the Palace and St Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it."

"Is she okay?" Amy looked around him to a crying Breen.

"What?"

"She looks very upset," Amy nodded to the woman.

"Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel."

"Amy, there you are!" Minerva entered the room with the Doctor, "Ready to go?"

Amy nodded, "Where've you two been?"

"Tying up loose ends," the Doctor waved her off, "I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in," he informed Winston, the man giving a defeated sigh.

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor?" perhaps it wasn't such a defeated sigh, "Those Spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!"

"Can't have that," Minerva said as she was offered a tea cup. She crinkled her nose and passed it on to the Doctor who immediately took it.

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?"

"Some times you have to go through very long wars, sometimes wars that aren't even yours," she sighed, "But in the end, there's a happy ending. My people are reforming their selves and building a community just like yours will too. Plus, they've got Winston Churchill at their sides, definitely a high plus."

"Won't you stay with us, then? Perhaps offer some advice between leaders?"

"I've got my own people to look after," Minerva said and looked at the Doctor who drank his tea rather absently, "And he's got loads to do in helping me."

"It's been a pleasure, as always," Winston gave another sigh, this time defeated. He gave Minerva a hug then the Doctor, "Goodbye, Minerva, Doctor."

"Oh, shall we say adieu?" the Doctor asked.

"Indeed," Winston looked at Amy, "Miss Pond."

"It's.. it's been amazing. Meeting you," the ginger smiled excitedly.

"I'm sure it has!"

Amy kissed his cheek and watched the man head for the door before calling, "Oi, Churchill!" she held her hand out, "TARDIS key. The one you just took from the Doctor."

Minerva's eyes widened while the Doctor almost choked on his tea, frantically patting his pockets afterwards, "You're an idiot!" Minerva elbowed him.

"Oh, she's good," Winston said to the pair, "As sharp as a pin," he handed Amy the key, "Almost as sharp as me. KBO!"

Amy smirked and closed her hand holding the key until Minerva moved to her side and elbowed her in the ribs, "Ow," Amy frowned and looked at her.

"That's the companion's initiation," Minerva informed with a cheeky smile and held her hand out, "Key, now."

Glumly, Amy returned the key.

~ 0 ~

Bracewell stood in a rather stoic manner inside his office, thinking the end was coming for him. He didn't even have to look back to know the footsteps entering his office belonged to a certain trio.

"I've been expecting you," he sighed, slowly turning to face them, "I knew this moment had to come."

"Moment?" the Doctor asked, not quite catching the meaning.

"It's time to de-activate me."

"Is it, really?" Minerva blinked to the others.

"You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology," Bracewell continued, "Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business."

"No, you're dead right, Professor. 100% right," the Doctor shot a wink to Minerva, Bracewell too distracted in his thoughts to notice, "And by the time I get back here in... what, ten minutes?"

"More like 15," pitched in Amy.

"Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what we're going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been... activated."

"15 minutes?" Bracewell frowned.

"He really means 20, he's forever slow in this incarnation," Minerva crossed her arms.

"Oi," the Doctor shot her a scolding look.

"You didn't put up much of a chase, dear," she reminded with a hint of a smirk.

The Doctor was now frowning and turned away, "We'll see about that," he muttered before clearing his throat to speak to Bracewell again, "…we've got to see to. The... the... See?"

"Very well, Doctor. I shall wait here and prepare myself," Bracewell sighed.

"That Dalek tech's a little bit slow on the uptake," Amy whispered to Minerva with a smirk and called to Bracewell, "That thing we've got to do. Gonna take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Doctor?"

"Oh, easily," Minerva walked up to the oblivious man, "So no running off to some little Post office with the ash trees and certainly no girl named Dorabella," she smirked, "On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour."

Bracewell blinked with realization and immediately started laughing, "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Minerva laughed along and returned to the Doctor's side, "Shall we go home, dear?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and nodded, "Oh, definitely," he started walking towards the exit, "Come along, Pond!" he gave a call, the ginger scurrying after them.

~ 0 ~

As the trio headed back to the TARDIS, Amy followed with a rather curious expression, "So, you two have like mortal enemies then?"

"Everyone's got enemies," Minerva shrugged casually.

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell," Amy said, Minerva chuckling at it, ""You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies."

"No, those are just mine," the Doctor corrected with a grimace, "I just pull Minerva into the battle, unfortunately."

"Oi, there is no place I'd rather be," Minerva shot him a pointed look, "Standing right beside my husband, like it ought to be."

"Suppose so," the Doctor mumbled, earning a whack on the arm that made him genuinely smile.

"It's supposed to be."

Amy managed a half-smile when she looked away, "So it's not just you two running through time, being daft and fixing stuff then? It's being in danger and saving the world?"

"What's a date without adrenaline?" Minerva smirked at the Doctor.

"Nothing," the Doctor instantly answered.

"It's become like a tradition to us," Minerva said to Amy, "All our dates need to have some adrenaline in it or it's just not a date."

"Makes it fun," Amy said her thoughts aloud, wincing unnoticed by the pair. She shouldn't make it seem like she was jealous of that fact, she needed to hide it better. The Doctor and Minerva had been so nice to her ever since she entered the TARDIS and she shouldn't feel like that, she shouldn't...

"Well let's go, then," the Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS for them.

"You look worried," Amy remarked, hoping to change the topic and therefore distract herself from her bad thoughts.

"It's not that," Minerva said before the Doctor could, making the ginger turn to her with a confused expression, "Amy, do you realize you've forgotten them?"

"Who?"

"The Daleks," the Doctor answered quietly, "You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should."

"I'm...sorry?" Amy blinked, looking between the two with guilt.

"Don't worry," Minerva put a hand on her arm, "We'll figure it out, now c'mon," she assured the guilty ginger with a soft smile.

~ 0 ~

"Yes, grandpa," Minerva was repeating and sighing when the Doctor entered their bedroom. She was sat on the bed, gently hitting her head against the bed headboard, "Yes, I'll be there on time, I promise. Aha, aha, okay, bye," she made a face at the phone and hung up.

"Something the matter?" the Doctor questioned in amusement while the woman smacked her head onto a pillow out of frustration.

"I have to go meet them," she murmured into the pillow.

The Doctor, unable to comprehend what she'd said, had to go and take the pillow from her, "You're going to have to repeat that, love," he smiled.

Minerva sighed, "It's time to go meet the royal family of Nix Terra," she rolled her eyes, "My grandfather wants me there ASAP."

"You don't have to meet them you know," the Doctor took a seat beside her.

"I do," she nodded, "If we get their support I can help lift up my home again. My people would be secure and they'd thrive in the markets."

"And what about their awfully kind princess, hm?"

"She'll be just happy when she sees her entire home uplifted again," she gave half of a smile, something that didn't go without notice by the Doctor.

"What a wonderful princess," the Doctor praised with a soft smile, "I'd follow her in a heartbeat."

"Don't you already?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," he scooted closer to her.

"My good kind of hurt," she reached for his jacket's lapels and pulled him to her.

"Oh you were talking about _me_ ," the man blinked with genuine surprise.

"Who else did you think? I've known you for centuries and yet I couldn't have you...but that didn't stop me from loving you," Minerva rolled her eyes, "You're such an idiot," she placed a kiss on his lips.

"But a hot idiot," he smirked.

"We'll talk," Minerva patted his shoulders and let him go.

"Oh no," he took her by the waist and pulled her against him, "You were quite mean to me earlier," he pouted while Minerva simply smirked.

"Was I?"

"You locked me out," the Doctor said in such a childish manner that Minerva had to laugh, "You hurt my feelings, Clever Girl."

Minerva impishly smiled as her hands moved around the Doctor's neck, "And what do I have to do to erase that little moment, hmm?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." the Doctor looked to the side in his pretend thoughts, "...perhaps you could do something..."

"Then you just tell me," Minerva leaned forwards, her lips brushing over his, "And I'll see what I can do about it."

"You want to know?" the Doctor returned his gaze to the Clever Girl, "In all seriousness?"

"Mhm," Minerva nodded.

The Doctor let out a soft smile as his hand reached to caress her cheek, "I want to kiss you."

"I guess I can manage that..." Minerva innocently shrugged. The Doctor playfully rolled his eyes and leaned down to press a soft kiss on Minerva's lips. Minerva shuddered a breath after he'd pulled away, feeling dazed like no other, "Wow..." she lazily smiled.

"Perhaps I can't put up a good chase right now but I'm pretty sure that my kisses can make up for it?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, holding back his smirk until he couldn't anymore.

Minerva's hands dropped back to his lapels and before the Doctor could say anymore she had pulled him for more kisses, her plans to let him go not running through her mind once. Oh, she loved him, and she'd definitely show him that.

* * *

Author's Note:

Minerva is such a tease it makes me laugh xD. Definitely more flirty, don't you think? This episode wasn't one of my favorites so being able to write something fun in made it a lot more tolerable lol.

And just a little note, 'Next Stop Everywhere' the first installment for the Monsoon Seasons has gone past the 50,000 mark for reads! I'm so incredibly happy, thank you! For those who are still reading this current story I hope you stay along for the rest of the future stories and just maybe reach past 50,000 reads too! Love you guys!

 _For Reviews:_

Absolutely no worries, promise! :). The mystery of Liz I continues I'm afraid! Don't worry, at the end of the story you'll find out what Minerva did during that sneaky trip to Liz 10! Just hang on! I will only answer with a "yes" to that question, Amy still tries to do it ;). I am currently on my last week of vacation and since I don't really go out during weekdays I have a lot to do (it's write and watch movies lol). So that's why I update more often :) Ah yes, the Moonie talk is back but the next chapter is an original one so I'm afraid River's chapter will be a little later!  
-Yes! I am quite literally waiting for my sister to do the cover (b/c I completely suck in that area of crafts) so I can post the Klaus/OC story. My story with TVD/TO is actually quite interesting lol. I was actually in Mexico the first time I saw TVD and it just so happened to be during a scene with Klaus and his family (season 3 I believe). It was when Damon & Stefan (and Elijah) undagger his siblings during that one dinner. So when I saw Klaus I wasn't hearing his actual voice but I still loved him from there on. He was so amusingly sinister xD.

I'm fine lol and you? :). As I said previously, you'll know what Minerva did during that sneaky trip at the end of the story, I promise! You'll be seeing River soon too, just after this next chapter! Craig and Alfie? Yeah, that's an interesting chapter with some angst actually ;). The Roman and the Ice Princess! Ha, I never thought of that one xD. I like it!

So, next chapter is an original one. It's at the Monsoon and there's new OC. All I can say is...be prepared ;)


	5. An Unusual Princess

Minerva stood on a circular platform in an iced room of the Monsoon palace. She was being fitted for the gown she would be using when she met the royal family of Nix Terra later in the day. Apparently, it had been a bit longer than the seamstresses had planned on seeing as she'd regenerated once more without planning and was smaller now. So now, two seamstresses worked in rather a haste pace to finish the new alterations of the gown before the meeting.

"Ouch!" Minerva yelped when a pin jabbed at her ankle. She looked down at a young woman who had been responsible for that jab, "Oi, I may be a princess of ice but I'm not actually _made_ of ice. That really hurt."

"Apologies, princess," the woman, a blonde, looked up.

"How much longer is this going to be?" Minerva sighed and looked at the other woman working on the other side.

"You said the dress was longer," the blonde explained as she lifted a bit more the hem.

"We did not count on you being smaller," the other woman, a redhead, mumbled.

"Sabine," the blonde scolded, "Do not speak like that."

Minerva rolled her eyes, as much as she liked being a princess there really was a fine line between respect and plain ridiculousness, "It's fine, Laisha, Sabine was simply stating a fact. I've gotten smaller with this new change of mine," Minerva sighed, "Sorry for the work."

"It's an honor," was Laisha's plain response.

"No, it's not," Minerva laughed, "Okay girls, this is how things are going to work nowadays. Yes, I am the princess but _no_ that does not mean you have to act like I'm a God or something. I don't like it."

"That wasn't how things ran in the old times," Laisha remarked, "My mother used to tell me of all the rules there used to be regarding the Royal Family."

"Oh, I remember," Minerva rolled her eyes, "I love my parents but they were a bit over-the-top when it came to appearances and stuff like that."

"It's how things have always been," Sabine said in an almost scolding tone if Minerva thought on it more, "Those are the customs, those are the rules we have."

Minerva looked down at the woman with a serious face, "Then perhaps it's time to change that."

Laisha didn't speak anymore and instead focused on her work. Sabine silently shook her head at her co-worker and didn't utter another word as well.

"Minerva?" they heard the Doctor call from the other side of the door, "Is it alright to come in?"

"Yes!" the woman half-shouted with excitement.

"Princess, do stay still," Laisha frowned, picking up the hemline she'd let slip due to Minerva's sudden moves.

The Doctor opened the door and entered the room, about to speak when he caught site of his wife on the platform, "Wow..." he breathed with a smile.

Minerva wore a bright white gown of a high-low style. It had a metallic silver laced pattern at the neckline, a bateau styled neckline, with the same shade of silver embroidered around the bodice. Its skirt fell into a perfect A-line format, the shorter part of the dress showing off her legs at the front and her genuine crystal-iced shoes. Her ginger hair cascaded down over her shoulders with such eloquence, even it had no alteration made saved for a couple curls. She still wore, however, her silver necklace the Doctor had gifted her long ago. And a new addition, she now wore her 'princess' silver crown that had been gifted by her grandfather for the occasion.

"Sabine, Laisha, that's enough," Minerva declared, shooing them off with a hand as her gaze stuck on her husband across her.

"Are you sure?" Laisha stood up almost immediately, noticing the glares Sabine was casting towards the Doctor, the man too preoccupied with his stare at Minerva to notice it.

"Yes, the gown's fine now," Minerva assured.

"I'll say," the Doctor walked towards the women.

Sabine cleared her throat, "Please do not ruin it," she spat at the man before walking out.

"Sabine," Laisha called with disapproval.

"Ah, leave her," the Doctor waved off the rude redhead.

"I'm sorry about that princess," Laisha sighed, "As you've probably already noticed, Sabine is very conservative with the Moontsay traditions."

"And what about you?" the Doctor eyed the unnaturally calm blonde woman, "What do you think of the new Monsoon?"

Laisha gave a small, sheepish smile, pushing a strand of her curly blonde hair behind her ear, "I think it's fine. I mean, it's different but...not bad," she looked at Minerva, "My father was ill back in the days under the rule of your parents, princess, and - while I don't mean any offense to them - it would have been nice to embrace our hidden nature."

"You mean regeneration," Minerva said what the blonde was too afraid to say. She'd learned very quick in the beginning of her studies with her grandfather how most Moontsays seemed to fear the word and much more the action itself. She didn't understand why and it was one of the things she truly wanted to change when she came into power.

Laisha swallowed, "My father died. The Moontsay linkage wasn't enough to cure him, And sometimes, when I get to thinking of those moments, I severely wish...that he had the skills to change his entire self," she closed her eyes and took a small sigh, "Because then, perhaps, he could've still been with us today."

"Laisha, _this_ is what I want to change," Minerva looked at the woman with an understanding expression, "But, I can't teach you about something I don't know about very well," Minerva continued, reaching for the hand of the Doctor, "There is one person who could, and he'd be more than happy to."

"But my people won't accept you," Laisha said sadly to the Doctor, "and you won't help us like that."

"You're wrong, I would help like that," the Doctor clarified, "All it takes is for someone to ask for my help, despite their relation to me."

"My people still cling to the old ways," Laisha sighed, "And I fear that they will never change their mind about you, Doctor."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to see that change," Minerva declared, the Doctor smiling at her for it, "Just you wait and see."

Laisha smiled, "You have my support, princess, not that it matters I suppose."

"Oi, and why not?" Minerva looked at her with confusion.

"Well, I'm just one person," Laisha sheepishly said, "Not too important," she held her needle and chuckled in embarrassment, "Just one seamstress."

"And _very_ important," Minerva frowned, "Everyone is important, no matter what their job is. Without you, I wouldn't have my clothes. Without you, no one in this kingdom would have clothes. So I don't want to hear that. You're support means a whole lot to me."

"And me," the Doctor added, "You're one less person that doesn't despise me on this planet. You can sure as hell bet you're important."

Laisha blushed, "You're both very kind."

"As are you," Minerva replied.

Laisha nodded in thanks, "Your gown is ready and do not worry for the alterations of the rest of your wardrobe."

"Yeah, again, I'm really sorry for that," Minerva made a face, "I really thought I'd stay tall."

"I prefer you short," the Doctor gave her a cheeky smile.

"Shut up," she pointed at him and looked at Laisha, "Thank you Laisha, you're free to go."

Laisha nodded and headed for the doors, "Oh," she stopped and turned back, "And Sabine and I will work on the coronation gown."

Minerva smiled, "Thank you," she waved as the blonde left.

"Coronation gown?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

Minerva blushed, "It's being made…"

"Ooh…I can't wait to see that one," he gave a cheeky grin, "Because if it's even more gorgeous than this one…" he looked her over, "…have I told you how incredibly hot you look right now?"

"Does it really look okay?" Minerva blushed deeper and patted the sides of her gown.

"'Okay' is a degrading word to you right now," he made a long whistling sound that made her laugh, "Perhaps meeting that Seonel family isn't such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because that prince may want to steal you away from me," he said as if it was clear. He pulled her down by the waist, laughing when she squealed, "Look at yourself, love: incredibly beautiful," he set her on her feet but never let go of her.

"You complement me far too much," Minerva said as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "And far too exaggerated...like John Smith," she pointed at him.

"Well, he had the right idea," the Doctor said matter-of-factly, "You're a goddess."

Minerva laughed, "Well, someone's in a good mood today. You woke up on the right side of the bed this time."

"Mm, could be because when I did wake up I found my goddess of a wife beside me," he pressed his forehead to hers, "And found her sleeping soundly, so peacefully...yes, I definitely woke up in a good mood today," he Eskimo kissed her.

"I love you," she whispered, the only words that came into mind with their closeness and his words.

"I love you too," he placed a kiss on her nose.

"You know," Minerva stepped back, her hands moving down to his, "Sabine and Laisha said my room was finished, and I haven't seen it. Would you care to accompany me?"

"It'd be my honor," the Doctor stepped back and did a curtsy bow, making Minerva giggle, "My princess."

"I'd prefer 'Clever Girl' or 'my wife'," she informed as she hurried to the door, "I love those!"

~ 0 ~

The Doctor was led to a halt in front of a shut door, Minerva beaming with excitement. Apparently, she'd already seen it thanks to her grandfather earlier in the day. She had loved it! Now, she couldn't wait to show the Doctor and see what he thought of it.

Minerva opened the door and stepped inside, "Voila!" she gestured as he came in after her, closing the door.

The Doctor turned to face the large room, fitted for a Queen-to-be he thought, "I think it's lovely just as its owner."

"Well, it's _our_ room," Minerva corrected with a finger, "Zohar was put in charge of the room and she was sure to make it for a married couple," she took his hand, "For whenever we'd like to stay, or have to stay for business issues."

The room was rather large with several doors spread around the walls, all shut. There was a large bed set against the wall with blue colored quilts and silver pillows. There was a writing desk at a corner with pinboards on the walls. Zohar had even made a small part of the room a drawing/painting spot for Minerva, knowing how much Minerva loved to draw. Even if Minerva couldn't paint just yet, Zohar expected her friend to become a full-blown painter. There were thin, rectangular tables full of painting jars as well as color-pencils for her drawings. In another part was a vanity desk with the little make-up from Earth Minerva had taken a liking to over the Moontsay one which actually caused more disagreements between her and her grandfather.

The Doctor walked around with a curious look at the doors, Minerva shaking her head behind him, "Ooh, what do we have here?" the Doctor opened a door and poked his head inside the new room.

Minerva chuckled as she entered the bathroom, "It's a simple bathroom, dear."

"Are those crystals?" he blinked and headed for a table full of little trinkets.

"Soaps," Minerva corrected as she walked for a table across him, "If you put them on your skin they'll just be soaps like the ones on Earth, see?" she rubbed a pink crystal on her palm, the small thing rubbing into nothing with the few seconds.

"I love your home," the Doctor declared with a big grin.

"Good, but you know what I like here?" she walked up to him with a roguish smile as her hands wrapped around his neck, "The size of that bathtub," her eyes drifted to the said object.

"Oh..." the Doctor blinked, catching her indication, "...but I thought you didn't like baths."

"I don't," she agreed, "But I'm willing to make an exception for my Martian. He'll just have to make it worthwhile for me," she winked.

"Well, well, you're a bit more flirty this time round, aren't you?" the Doctor smiled with amusement, ignoring his blush the best he could.

Minerva shrugged, "Apparently so."

"I love it," the Doctor declared, "I can work with it too," he smirked.

"Oh stop it, this is so not the time," Minerva stepped back.

"You're right!" the Doctor clapped his hands, "Because you know what?"

"What?"

"...there's other doors!" he beamed and dashed out the room.

Minerva rolled her eyes with an amused smile...until she remembered what one of those doors was and bolted out of the room, "Martian, no, wait!" she called. But the Doctor had opened up a certain door at the end of the room and gone inside. Minerva took a shaky breath and followed him in, "This wasn't my idea," she immediately said.

The Doctor did not have the words to describe how he felt being in the certain room he stood straight in the middle of. Minerva remained at the doorway, biting her nails endlessly as she waited for the Doctor to say something.

"It's um...it's..." the Doctor blinked.

"Yeah..." Minerva whispered.

"Blimey," the Doctor let out a small laugh, "Zohar beat me to it," he remarked, slowly beginning to return to normal. He walked around the room, a medium-sized room.

"She...she what?" it was Minerva's turn to blink of surprise.

"Okay, revelation time," the Doctor turned to her, slightly sheepish, "I sort of...had an idea to make a room like this, one day," he rubbed the side of his neck.

"You...you wanted to make a _nursery_ room?" Minerva's slightly widened.

"I know, I know, it's this crazy idea of mine," he quickly turned away and walked for the crib nearby.

Zohar had went ahead, without the knowledge of Minerva nor the Doctor's, and ordered for a nursery room to be built as a separate room yet connected to the master one. It was of a light green, unisex color for whatever little baby happened to be popped out. There was a crib placed at the side of the room, of the color silver with a green blanket placed inside a couple other small toys. Beside it was a changing table and across was a bookshelf with little fairy tale books that fit for children. Heck, Zohar even went as far as acquiring a rocking chair. There was a chest that Minerva didn't doubt was already filled with toys for both a girl and boy. `

"That's actually kind of a sweet," Minerva said quietly as she decided to join the Doctor at the crib's side.

"I think this room is my favorite," he announced, reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "I love it."

"I didn't tell Zohar to make it," Minerva insisted.

"I know where your feelings lie about this certain topic," the Doctor turned to her completely, already sensing her nervousness both through their weak telepathic connection and from the look on her face, "I know it's not happening-"

"No, it's not that I just flat-out don't want any children," Minerva sighed. She cast a look at the crib and reached inside to touch some of the stuffed animals, "I love little kids, they're adorable, but...I just don't think I'd be a good mom. I know it's cliche and it's probably a normal fear but for me it's serious. My mother was a good mother to me and I know she loved me very much but she failed to comprehend my feelings for you and your people. She couldn't understand that I didn't share the same views as she did on the Time Lords. We had countless arguments on it and sometimes I really felt broken, like I'd never be happy because of her and my father's views. And then on Earth, Sophia, well...clearly, I never had a mother for seventeen years," Minerva picked up a brown teddy bear and stared at it, "I don't want to fail at motherhood. I don't want for a little baby, a baby that is part me part you to feel like I did."

"Minerva, I know that would _never_ happen," the Doctor turned her head to him, a soft smile on his face.

"There's always the chance," Minerva whispered.

"Not with you," he instantly said, "Because of how you were raised, both human and Moontsay, you know exactly what not to do. You'd give our little baby all that love Sophia never gave you, you'd give it understanding your parents never gave you. You'd be such a fantastic mother," he chuckled, "I always pictured you as a human with your little kids, you know. I knew you would be perfect."

"Well, if I did decide to have children they would have always been yours," she said with a blush on her face, "Because if I failed they would've had a brilliant father to do what I couldn't."

The Doctor sighed, "Clever Girl, how many times do I have to repeat myself? You wouldn't fail," he caressed her cheek, "But you know..." he started to smirk, making Minerva playfully dread what he was going to do next, "...I could show you how you wouldn't fail."

"How would you do that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"We could go ahead and have a baby to prove it," he winked, making her blush a deep red.

"Em, it doesn't work like that," she bit her lip, "You don't have a baby on command, Martian."

"I know, but I am willing to make the sacrifice of having to work on it multiple times," his smirk widened.

Slowly, Minerva started smiling, "Shut up," she playfully hit him on the chest and turned around, wanting her blush to fade before she looked at him again.

Now serious, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her back to his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder, "I'm only kidding, love. The only thing I want you to come out of this room with is the knowledge that you could and would make a very good mother, alright?" he kissed her cheek, "No question about it."

Minerva still held the brown teddy bear in her hands and was looking at it curiously, wondering how it would feel to see a baby, a little being that came out of her, playing with the bear. She supposed, on some level...it _would_ feel kind of nice to see that.

"C'mon," the Doctor took the teddy bear from her and placed it back on the crib, "The door to this room stays closed until the almighty princess declares it otherwise," he took her by the hand to the door where she walked out first. He cast a glance back and softly smiled, thinking one day the door to that room would most certainly be reopened to place a small baby inside.

That, he could almost swear.

~ 0 ~

"Minerva! Doctor!" Amy called as soon as she saw the pair across the hallway she and Zohar were in, "Finally!" she sighed in relief and pulled Zohar with her to meet the pair, "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Minerva was taking me on a lovely tour of the finished rooms," the Doctor explained.

"So what do you think?" Zohar clapped her hands excitedly, the Doctor already knowing what exactly the woman was so excited about.

"The room was very nice," he gave her the satisfaction.

"Minerva's a bit unsure of it though," Minerva added.

"Oh, you'll come around," Zohar nudged her, "You'll see."

"This place is just sooo cool," Amy breathed, "Minerva, this is your home, yeah? You, like, actually used to live here? In this palace!?" she frantically gestured to said place.

Minerva nodded, "Yup, I've lived here for centuries."

"But it's sort of cold, don't you think?" Amy raised an eyebrow. She'd been handed a coat the moment they'd stepped off the TARDIS for the very reason.

"Not for us," Minerva gestured to herself and Zohar, "We're natives."

"And you, Doctor?"

"Time Lords can resist extreme temperatures better than humans," he replied.

"Wow, so I'm the only one that comes out losing here," Amy pretended to huff and cross her arms.

"On the contrary, you should feel special, Amy Pond," Minerva pointed at her, "You are the very first human we bring to the Monsoon. I haven't even brought my best friend or my ginger sister yet."

"Really? I'm the first?" Amy blinked.

"Yeah, we were waiting for the palace to be finished so they could have rooms to stay in whenever they wanted to."

"Somehow instead of feeling special I feel more scared because of what your other friends are going to do to me," Amy shook her head.

"Nah, they'll love you," the Doctor waved her off.

"Although you may get an earful out of Donna," Minerva added, "That ginger always has something to say."

"Mm, actually I don't even think they'll notice," Zohar spoke up, making all eyes land on hers.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, they won't even care that you're the first one to come to the Monsoon because everyone is going to be so focused on the fact these two changed faces again," she gestured to the pair.

"Changed what...?" Amy looked at the pair to find them making faces, seemingly just realizing what Zohar said was true, "What's she talking about?"

"When dying, Time Lords can change their appearances, their bodies," the Doctor explained, "Which is what I had to do not too long ago."

"And Moontsays have the ability as well, a bit more difficult for us but still able," Minerva added.

"You mean to tell me you didn't always looked that way?" Amy was now studying both up and down with curiosity.

"Nope, I used to have long brown hair and no bangs, green eyes like him," Minerva pointed to the Doctor, "but then I regenerated and got curly hair and - oh! I was a lot taller," she proudly stated, making Amy chuckle.

"And I used to be taller, not as much hair, sideburns," the Doctor put a hand on his face.

"That's..." Amy couldn't find the right words to describe the freaky process she'd heard about, "...em...interesting," she supplied instead.

"Nice save," Minerva smiled.

"Kaeya? Kaeya?" they heard Mayar calling from a distance. The elderly man had made a turn and was across the hallway from them, "Please tell me you are ready?" he inquired as he walked towards the group.

"Who's Kaeya?" Amy whispered to the Doctor. The Doctor silently pointed at Minerva, amused at the face Amy immediately did after, "What?" the ginger frowned.

"It's my real name," Minerva explained, having overheard the whisper.

"If your real name is 'Kaeya' then why do you go by Minerva?" Amy asked just as Mayar reached them.

"Because she's allowed the Doctor to persuade her in to losing more of her real heritage," Mayar snapped, startling Amy by the cold attitude of the man.

"Now you're just making things up," the Doctor sighed.

"Grandpa, this is Amy Pond," Minerva gestured to the ginger who gave a nervous wave, "She's our newest companion."

"Another human," Mayar gave a mere glance to Amy and rolled his eyes, "So I take it that you have no plans of staying here, despite your room being completely finished now?"

"We've been over this," Minerva reminded a half-smile, hoping that for once, in the company of a new woman, her grandfather might be a little more friendly, "I'd like to continue my travels with my husband."

"Still clinging onto the silly idea of actual marriage even after what this man did to you!?"

"What did you do?" Amy whispered to the Doctor, feeling a bit afraid of the elderly man.

"He did absolutely _nothing_ ," Minerva cut in, half-glaring at her grandfather, "It's not his fault I changed."

"I don't have time for your silly arguments on behalf of the man," Mayar rolled his eyes, "The Royal Family of Nix Terra has arrived and the princess is being waited on, let's go," he gestured for Minerva to walk ahead.

Minerva turned to the Doctor with a nervous smile, the Doctor already knowing how she felt, "You will be fine, love, you'll see," he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"He's right," Zohar agreed with a nod, "You were always good with foreign relations."

"That was back when I was a full Moontsay," Minerva reminded, "This is a new me, new way of talking, new manners, new..."

"Clever Girl, you'll be perfect. Go be the wonderful princess you are," the Doctor urged her.

"I'm not sure what's going on but I think you'll be great too," Amy gave a thumbs-up sign, making Minerva chuckle for a moment.

"Kaeya?" Mayar called again, gesturing it was time to go.

Minerva felt her heart race and looked at the Doctor again. The Doctor softly smiled and took her hands, feeling her slightly shaking, "Deep breath," he instructed and watched her obey, "Just remember why you're doing this, okay?" she nodded, "Make some new friends. Act like it's a normal day at school or something."

"Excuse me but this is nothing casual like a silly human school day," Mayar cut in.

The Doctor glared at him for the first time and snapped, "Excuse you but I'm trying to make my wife feel better so if you've got nothing positive to say then please stay silent."

Mayar blinked, stunned at how he'd been spoken too. Admittedly, he had gotten used to the Doctor staying quiet or simply ignoring his insults.

But this was concerning Minerva and if it made her feel bad then no one was void to the Doctor's lash. Minerva was gripping onto his hands as she waited for some more words to help her; she hadn't even realized what had happened between him and Mayar.

"Go be fantastic, love," the Doctor softly smiled at her, his irritation gone the moment he looked back at her, "And afterwards I promise I'll take you anywhere you want."

Instantaneously, Minerva leaned forwards, her curiosity gleaming in her eyes, "Anywhere?" she blinked with a big smile.

"You name it, we're there."

"Well, alright, but first I gotta do this whole royal meeting thing," Minerva playfully rolled her eyes, slowly feeling better and less nervous.

"Oh, right," the Doctor played along, loving to see her smiling, "Well do that first and then we can go."

"Gotcha!" Minerva pointed, giggling.

"Good luck, Clever Girl," the Doctor leaned down and gently kissed her, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Minerva sheepishly smiled as the Doctor let go of her hands. She backed away to where her grandfather impatiently awaited, "I'll be back soon," she waved.

"And we'll be here," the Doctor assured her.

Minerva smiled brightly and turned to walk quicker, now feeling like she only wanted to get this meeting over with so she could return back home with her Martian.

~ 0 ~

"This is my granddaughter, Kaeya," Mayar proudly introduced Minerva to the King of Nix Terra and his three children, "Princess and future Queen of the Monsoon."

Minerva was a bit distracted to greet the guests due to her stare at Mayar. He sounded genuinely proud of who he was introducing despite all their arguments and disagreements.

The King, another elder, with neatly pressed gray hair and blue eyes stepped forwards to greet Minerva, "Princess," he did a curtsy bow, Minerva doing as instructed from her grandfather to politely bow back, "I am King Altair Seonel, and it is an honor to meet you."

Minerva sheepishly smiled, "Thank you."

"These are my children," Altair gestured to three young adults behind, estimated by appearance to be somewhere near Minerva's age, "This is my daughter, Orianna," Altair had brought up the young woman up to Minerva.

"Nice to meet you," Minerva politely smiled and did a courteous bow.

But instantaneously Minerva could see the woman had no desire to be polite. Orianna's dark blue eyes were narrowed at Minerva, her posture cold and rigid like she was being forced to stand there. Orianna was dressed in a knee length, green gown with long sleeves, her medium length curly brown hair falling gracefully over her shoulders.

Minerva looked at Altair for some kind of help on how to please his daughter, she really didn't want to handle another person who didn't like her, especially when this woman was part of the needed help for the Monsoon.

Altair gave Orianna a hard look, his voice matching, "Orianna, show your manners to the princess."

"Hello, princess," Orianna spat.

The young man, whom Minerva immediately recognized to be prince Nerio from the last time they'd met at the Shadow Proclamation, stepped up and practically pushed Orianna back, "Apologies princess, my young sister has a terrible attitude for everyone. Pay no attention to her," Minerva was startled when he held her hand up, "It's nice to see you again, princess," he kissed the back of Minerva's hand and smiled, "Though you look a lot different."

Minerva smiled and took her hand back, "I regenerated...then changed from the linkage...thing...forget about it," she knew her voice was alerting them all she was nervous so she quit talking.

"Regenerated?" Altair blinked and looked at Mayar, "So the Moontsay myth _is_ true, haha?" he gave a small chuckle.

Mayar seemed less than pleased at the fact and simply shook his head, "One of our unfortunate abilities from the Time Lords."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "May I remind you that because of that 'unfortunate' ability I stand here today, _alive_ ," she blatantly ignored the scolding look she received from Mayar.

"You were ill?" Nerio questioned Minerva, curious.

"In a way, yes," she turned to him, "But regenerating cleaned my slate and here I am. That unfortunate ability has granted me a new, better life and I intend to make that ability accessible for the rest of the Moontsays."

"And how do you propose to do that, dear?" Altair curiously inquired, the woman was young and yet carried on in a manner that belonged to proper leaders. Oh yes, she would make a fine addition to the family.

"Simple," Minerva glanced at him, "I will ask my hus-"

Suddenly, a flash of light emerged to appear a blonde woman in a purple gown at the doorway of the room, "I am _so_ sorry," she declared as soon as the light faded.

Altair looked embarrassed of the entrance and quickly tried to mend it, "Apologies princess, Mayar, this is my other daughter and she, um, she was..." however to mend this meant to have an excuse which he didn't have at the moment.

"I had important duties," the blonde supplied nervously, blushing even, "Um, it was um..."

Minerva glanced at her and found a rather strikingly familiar resemblance of herself in her earlier days...when she'd met the Doctor as a grown man. Slowly, she turned and walked towards the blonde, seeing how more nervous the blonde grew with every step Minerva too closer.

"What is your name?" Minerva asked.

"Princess Veren," she answered as she did her curtsy, "It's an honor to meet you, princess."

Minerva smiled, "And why were you late again?"

Minerva had a big struggle to contain her laugh when Veren grew redder and redder with a blush, her head turning to one side and the other. Oh, Veren reminded Minerva of how exactly she used to act after the first couple of times she'd secretly met with the Doctor. It was clear that the woman was seeing someone behind her family's back and was the reason for her tardiness. Unlike Orianna, Veren seemed to lack in the coldness Orianna was bathed in and so Minerva felt like she ought to help Veren out.

"Fashionable entrance, I love them," Minerva set her hand on Veren's shoulder, the blonde blinking at her when Minerva winked.

"Apologies," Veren said to her when she saw her father scolding her with a look.

"Nothing to worry about, we were only talking of regeneration," Minerva shrugged.

"Boring if I may add," came Orianna's sour input.

"No, I think it's an interesting ability," Nerio remarked, giving Orianna another scolding look.

"Thank you," Minerva smiled at him, "I'd explain it a lot better but my husband decided to hold off on that lesson," she laughed to herself, "Because he says I won't ever have to do it again."

"You're _married_?" Nerio blinked, both he and Altair turning to Mayar with shock.

"It's not an actual marriage," Mayar tried to say when Minerva let out a loud scoff.

" _Yes_ , it _is_ a real marriage," Minerva snapped, "I married the Doctor, it's time to accept it."

"You married the man responsible for your planet's demise destruction?" Altair raised an eyebrow.

Minerva laughed bitterly as she looked at Mayar, "Well I see you've been informing them, should've known."

"Kaeya," Mayar scolded, inching closer to his granddaughter. The last thing he needed was for her to go off on one of her tangents of the pernicious Doctor.

"No, no grandfather. I'm married, deal with it."

"Mayar, you never mentioned this to us," Altair frowned.

"Of course he hasn't," Minerva cut in, getting more fired up with each word spoken, "Because to my grandfather, apparently, marriage is valid only if it's on the planet of your birth. By that right, half of the Moontsays now wouldn't be married then."

"Enough of this!" Mayar shouted. He could not believe Minerva had thrown away the preparation he'd given her for this highly important meeting. And why? Because of that Doctor. _Always_ because of him.

Minerva shook her head, "This was a mistake. I know I have responsibilities but I refuse to continue on like this without a proper place for my husband," and with that, she exited the room.

"Mm, I was wrong about this meeting," Orianna moved over to a small couch and plopped down with a clean smirk, "It _is_ interesting."

"Shut up!" Nerio yelled at her, "Father, you said the princess was unwed!"

"Because that was what _Mayar_ assured me!" Altair pointed at Mayar.

Veren looked from one another and suddenly dashed out the room, unaware of the bigger plans her family had with Mayar.

"I assure you everything will continue as planned," Mayar was trying to assure the king and prince.

"But she's married!" Nerio snapped.

"Oh please, it was a silly human marriage. There were no Moontsays except for one friend. The rest was human, everything was completely human."

Orianna sneered, laughing out of amusement, "She married on _Earth_? Well, the least she could have done was pick a more decent place, no? A little more class."

"Orianna!" Altair snapped. He took a breath and marched up to Mayar, "Mayar, you promised me your granddaughter would happily marry my son. We made plans for this!"

"Understand, please," Mayar begged for calmness, "Kaeya lived all her life wrapped around the Doctor's finger. She lived for a good amount of years as a human where the Doctor took advantage and put her against the traditions of the Monsoon. It will take time to disband everything the Doctor has implanted in her mind. She needs..." Mayar looked at Nerio with a smile, "...she needs a _good_ man to show her where she belongs."

"What she needs is a prince," Nerio said smugly as he tweaked his jacket.

"She is a lost princess, and with the Doctor I fear he will try to usurp her throne and power. She has no idea the dangers of marrying out of her status, her class."

"Lucky for you she'll have _me_ ," Nerio said, "If she married me then we'd make the finest King and Queen of the century, not to mention the thrive we'd bring to both our kingdom's."

"Oh please, enough of your cockiness," Orianna rolled her eyes.

"Mayar, we have things to discuss," Altair motioned for the elderly man to leave the room with him.

"I believe we do," Mayar sighed, there'd need to be some new kinds of plans if the whole marriage thing was to work.

"In the meantime, Nerio, go find the princess and take her out to the kingdom," Altair ordered, "If she is to be your future wife then you should start getting to know her."

"Please do not mention anything of marriage to her, though," Mayar warned as Altair opened the door, "My granddaughter is very stubborn nowadays. If she hears anything of our plans she could do something drastic."

"Would she really place her pride and husband before her own kingdom?" Nerio seemed to take the subject with amusement, unlike Mayar.

"These days, Kaeya's priorities are out of place," Mayar sighed, "She forgets her responsibilities to the kingdom must be her priority."

"No worries, sir," Nerio smiled, "I'll make sure she begins to think like that. And as for the marriage plans, it'll be our little secret. You wouldn't mind if I took her out to the kingdom?"

"No, I think it's a fantastic idea," Mayar nodded, "Kaeya hasn't taken a proper look at the kingdom anymore. What better person to do it than you," he pointed, "Please look after her."

"Of course," Nerio assured and watched his father and Mayar leave the room. Once they did, he let out a big groan and a roll of the eyes, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Poor big brother, thought he'd get the little princess to be his wife in a snap of a finger," came Orianna's beginning tease. Nerio rolled his eyes again and turned to face his sister, seeing how widely she was still smirking, "You should've known better than to think of her as naive."

"The way father talked about her it seemed so," Nerio argued, "Plus, when I met her those years ago, she looked meek, so frail."

"Still, you should've known better," Orianna leaned back on her seat.

"Doesn't matter, she'll become my wife and she'll make me King once and for all," Nerio smirked to himself, "And I'm sure she'll make the perfect heirs in the years to come."

"You do recall she _is_ married, right?"

"You said it, little sister, it's a _human_ marriage. They're not humans therefore that marriage is invalid, thus making Kaeya eligible to be wed on our terms."

"There are tales of that Doctor and his record for saving civilizations," Orianna reminded, "Nerio, his simple name makes species turn and run from him and you seriously think you could steal his wife? Ha," she gave a small laughter, "Now _that_ is something I'd pay to see."

"Then take out your money, because it is going to happen," Nerio declared, more sure than ever, "I have Mayar's blessing and that is all I need to take the princess."

"Except for the word of the princess herself," Orianna reminded casually as she studied her nails, "As we saw, she clearly has no intentions of separating from the man."

"There has not been one woman who has ever turned me down, Kaeya will be no exception. Just you wait, she _will_ become my wife."

~ 0 ~

"Doctor? Doctor!" Minerva was repeatedly calling as she ran through the halls of the palace, her hand holding up a side of her dress so she wouldn't fall, "Martian!" she sighed and came to a halt at a junction of the halls, "Where are you?" she mumbled to herself.

"Princess?" Zohar poked her head through the hall ahead of Minerva, "Something the matter?"

"Yes, I want to go home," Minerva crossed her arms, nearly in tears, "But I can't find my husband anywhere."

"He took Amy to the outskirts of the kingdom, something about iced lakes and abnormal fish," Zohar remembered the rambles of the Doctor vaguely; he really did talk a lot.

"Didn't have the courage to go into the kingdom did he?" Minerva made a face.

"Nope."

Minerva sighed, "Yeah..."

As much as the Doctor wanted to see the kingdom of the Moontsays, he knew he wasn't very welcomed and decided to stay in the palace or the TARDIS nearly every time he and Minerva came to the planet. Minerva felt awful about that because she wanted to go with him on her visits to the kingdom, their first time seeing the finished renovations together. But it seemed like that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"So, why exactly do you want to go home?" Zohar raised an eyebrow, "You've only been with Seonel's for about fifteen minutes."

"Zohar, I am way out of my head with this. Who could I joke that I'm a proper princess with the proper manners? I can't do it," Minerva ran her hands through her hair, "I can't just sit down and take what other people have to say about the Doctor anymore. That's not me anymore."

"Well, you're certainly not going to fix by being _here_ ," Zohar turned the woman around, "So go and make them see how wrong they are."

"I can't," Minerva sighed.

"I think you can," came a different voice. Minerva and Zohar turned to see the blonde, Veren, coming for them in a nervous manner, "I think you can do it," Veren repeated.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva asked in confusion, and frankly a bit suspicious her grandfather had sent her to spy or force her back into the room.

"I sort of ran out after you," Veren looked around, "But then I got lost."

"Why'd you come after me?"

"I don't know," Veren truthfully answered, "I guess I sort of wanted to see if you were okay. I, personally, didn't agree with what was said about humans or your husband. In fact, secretly," she started to whisper but stopped to look around in case anyone was nearby, "I've always wanted to visit Earth," she smiled with shame, "I think it's all fascinating down there. And, I think the custom of the white dress for marriage is wonderful."

"You do?" Minerva could only guess why Veren was interested in the marriage traditions, "Well, as a person who's experienced it, I can tell you it really is wonderful. And, I never would've seen anything there if it hadn't been for my husband."

Veren sighed, "I'm really sorry for what happened."

Minerva gave a small smile and reached for Veren's shoulder, "You didn't do anything."

"Still, in the name of my family, the Seonel's, I give apologies to you," Veren did a curteous bow.

"No, please don't do that," Minerva immediately made the woman stand straight again.

Veren blinked and looked at Zohar for help, Zohar merely shrugging, "She's like that," Zohar explained.

"I don't like the bows, I don't like the polite manner talks and whatnot," Minerva began to list with her fingers, "I certainly don't like politics, nor the weird dresses..."

"She'll go on forever," Zohar cut in and laughed.

Veren was a bit surprised to find such a different princess. She'd met various of them and they were always snooty and conceited and only thought of them selves, but Minerva seemed to be something else.

"Princess Kaeya, I hope you don't take any offense but you are different," Veren said nervously.

"Call me Minerva, please," Minerva wished, "None of that 'princess' titles either. Do you mind if I call you just 'Veren?"

Veren smiled with slightly wide eyes, "Yeah, that's fine."

"I can tell we'll be great friends," Minerva concluded with a nod.

"Oh you'll love Veren," Prince Nerio joined the group, a fake smile ready to go, "My little sister is quite the talker when she wants to."

"I look forward to conversing more with you, then," Minerva said to the blonde.

"Princess, your grandfather has asked for me to take you into the kingdom for a stroll," Nerio explained, "Would you like to leave now?"

Minerva couldn't help but make a face after hearing that. It didn't even sound like she was being consulted about this, she was being _told_ to go by the prince and her grandfather. Still, her responsibilities did say she had to be nice and polite to the Seonel's and the prince didn't have the fault in any of it, so far.

"Veren, would you like to see the gardens of the palace?" Zohar offered, noticing how the blonde seemed uncomfortable around her brother for some reason.

"Of course," Veren winced as she looked at Minerva, "That is if it's alright with you princess."

"It's not my choice, it's _yours_ ," Minerva pointed, "You can go anywhere you want around here."

"Then yes!" Veren turned to Zohar.

"Princess," Zohar gave a curtsy bow to Minerva despite what the woman had asked for, "Prince," she repeated her action with Nerio, "Come along, princess," she led Orianna down the hallway.

"And please tell the Doctor to stay out of trouble," Minerva felt the need to call to Zohar, ignoring the black-haired woman's laugh, "I mean it!"

Minerva missed the roll of eyes Nerio did behind her and by the time she turned to face him he had a good ole fake smile again, "Shall we?" she asked him.

"After you," Nerio gestured for her go first.

Minerva smiled politely and went ahead, once again missing the real face of the man behind her.

~ 0 ~

Minerva felt completely awkward walking through the streets of her kingdom with all eyes on her and prince Nerio, not to mention the guards that had been forced upon her on behalf of her grandfather (and Nerio). She truly hated it all, _this_ is what she wanted to change and she was determined to see it through. There were so many plans she had for when she became queen. She wasn't going to be one of those Queens for show and let her grandfather run things behind her, no. _She_ wanted to change things and let people know that it was _her_ decree and no one else's. The first thing she wanted was for people to stop staring at her like she was an almighty god.

"Your kingdom is quite beautiful," Nerio remarked and snapped Minerva from her thoughts. He didn't think the city/kingdom looked that beautiful as he had made it sound but it was a kingdom in construction and so it of course wouldn't be in its greatest conditions.

"I think so too," Minerva smiled, meaning every word she'd spoken, "I know it's cost a lot of work from my people and I can't thank them enough."

"Well, it's their job," Nerio shrugged.

"Still, they didn't have to come back here. I heard they were peacefully living in Nix Terra, thanks to your family of course," she glanced at him, "I mean to thank you for your incredible kindness you've shown to my people over the centuries."

"I'll admit my father said he was hesitant to accept them but in the end it was worth it. The Moontsays have brought to our planet many tourism and markets."

"Thank you," Minerva insisted, "Without your family's acceptance they would have all died. I'm glad to know they were in a safe, peaceful environment while I was indisposed."

"That's a polite way of saying you hid like a human for seventeen years," Nerio remarked casually.

"You know about that?" Minerva blinked.

"Oh yes, your grandfather has told us about you in detail. Well, except for that marriage," Nerio looked to the side when he made a face.

"Sorry about that," Minerva remembered her little moment earlier and truly felt bad for putting the Seonel family into that situation between her grandfather and her, "My grandfather still clings to the old ways, much like the rest of the Moontsays, and he doesn't accept my marriage with my husband."

"Put yourself in his place," Nerio turned to him with his best affectionate expression, "Your husband is part of the problem, or was since I hear he's the last of his kind."

"He was part of no problem, thank you very much," Minerva corrected firmly, "He saved me."

"That's not what I heard, you escaped on your own with that friend, Zohar."

"Oh Nerio, to be saved doesn't have to be from a near-life-death experience. There's _many_ ways to be saved," Minerva smiled softly and started walking ahead, her mind cluttering up with her Martian. Oh, she missed him terribly.

"Like what?" Nerio followed after Minerva in an effort to keep the conversation going. He noticed that Minerva didn't speak a lot and he wondered if it was just the way she was or if it was because of him. But he knew it couldn't be him, women always spoke to him, couldn't stop chattering in fact. So it had to be Minerva's issue or something, not his.

"Well," Minerva considered how to explain properly, "When I was young, my family kept me bound by all these rules and ways to act and when the Doctor came along he showed me how to have fun. And even when I turned human for a while, he saved my life countless times and he saved me from falling into a deep abyss of emotional trauma from my human parents. He saved me by loving me and by being with me, helping me to fight against all my problems."

"Oh, that makes sense," Nerio nodded. She was apparently good at rambling on an don about that stupid Time Lord.

Minerva stopped in front of a shop that smelled quite delicious, "Mm, pastries," she bit her lip.

"Would you like to go in?" Nerio saw her interest and quickly jumped on it, knowing it would be a point for him. He offered to push open the door further in for Minerva to walk in.

"I don't have money," Minerva patted her pocket-less dress, "Ha, the Doctor would be telling me why I didn't add pockets to it."

"You're the princess," Nerio quickly cut in, desperately wanting to avoid another talk of the Doctor, "If you want something, take it," he pushed Minerva inside, holding a hand to the guards, "Stay here fellas, we'll just be at lunch."

Minerva blushed when all eyes in the room landed on her again, even more so in a confined room than a street. She did a small, awkward wave and went up to the counter, doing her best to ignore the stunned look of the middle-aged man behind the counter, "Hiii," Minerva pushed a strand of her hair back, "Listen, I know this isn't professional or ethical but would it be possible to maybe get something and then pay later?"

The man blinked at her for a minute before letting out a small laugh, "Oh my, you really are different now!"

"Um...okay," Minerva looked back at Nerio, "Have I done something wrong?" she whispered.

"Princess, you can have anything," the worker-man explained once he got over his laugh, "You _are_ the princess, after all."

"Right, but, I don't think it's fair to just take things," Minerva was startled when Nerio chuckled, "Did I say something funny?" she blinked.

"Kaeya, you're the princess, you can do what ever you want."

"No you can't," Minerva scowled, "No matter what the status of a person is you always have to abide by the laws."

"Alright tell you what," the worker man had to laugh again, "I'll give you what ever it is you'd like and you have to be a good Queen in return, sound like a deal?"

Minerva smiled and nodded, "Aha! I promise I will be!"

"Then it's a deal. What will it be?"

"Emmm..." Minerva moved to the glass display and scanned the different edibles, "...oh, that one," she pointed to a blue, circular type of bread with white filling in the center, "Yup, that one," she looked up at the man.

"Here you are, princess," the man handed Minerva a small plate with the bread on it, "Finest pastry, by the way."

"Thank you," Minerva took the plate from him, "What's your name?"

"Dathan," he did a curtsy bow, "And it's honor to have the princess in my family's bakery, princess Kaeya."

"Do you think you could call me 'Minerva', instead?"

"Why?" Dathan tilted his head, not against it only simply confused.

"I prefer it instead."

"I prefer Kaeya," Nerio spoke up, feeling like the woman had been forgetting he was there again, "It has a better rhythm to it, don't you think?"

"I don't know, I've gone by Minerva for more than seventeen years and frankly it has sentimental value."

"How so?" Dathan asked.

"Well, during the time I used that name my husband first declared his love for me," Minerva blushed.

"That is very worthy of sentimental value," Dathan smiled at the two, "But I must admit I wasn't completely sure the rumors were true. You married a Time Lord, no?"

Minerva swallowed hard and opened her mouth, unsure of how she was going to go by with that topic, "Um, well..."

Nerio, however, saw his opportunity and took it without a second doubt, "Completely false," he declared and garnered the stunned look of Minerva.

Dathan was still trying to put the pieces together, "But she said 'husband' so would that imply that it's you two that are-"

"It wasn't something to announce to the world," Nerio cut in with a clean smile.

Minerva's mouth fell open and turned to Nerio, "Um, excuse-"

"Us," Nerio cut her off again, "We'll be over there," he gestured to the tables and quickly brought her over to a chair.

"Nerio, that was a complete lie and I won't stand for it," Minerva refused to sit down, only setting down her plate on the table.

"Hear me out," Nerio raised his hands in surrender.

"No, why would you do that?" Minerva crossed her arms, "You know I'm married to the Doctor! You've got no right telling people otherwise. In fact, you shouldn't even have open your mouth about that!"

"I did it because of what you said earlier," Nerio tried to say before she started shouting.

"What did I say 'earlier'?"

Nerio gently sat the woman down at the table and took his own place beside her, "How much your people despise the Doctor. How much they hate even the mention of his name and your entire marriage. Think about this, if you continue to let this hatred spew for your husband it's going to, sooner or later, transfer to _you,_ " he put on a small smile for show as he rested his hand on her arm, "If you let them believe this little lie for a while then you can garner points with them and then finally make an official declaration of your marriage. I did this to protect you from the people. I know it's not true but for the moment it's best not to tell them the truth, at least until they're ready. Please don't be angry with me, I was only trying to help."

Minerva looked to the side and sighed, supposing on some level Nerio could be right. Her people seemed to already love her and were probably awaiting for her to end her marriage with the Doctor and go ahead and marry a prince of some kind. She didn't want him to be hated even more than he already was. But was going by this lie make it any better?

"I have a responsibility to my husband," Minerva whispered.

"And would you place that over that of your kingdom?"

Minerva was startled by the question and didn't know how to respond to it. She couldn't ever see herself deciding between her kingdom and husband.

Nerio watched her grow silent with thoughts and panicked. If she thought about it more than she could probably say 'no' and end it right there and then. He couldn't let that happen, no. If the lie went on then soon it would spread and while it spread, he could work on Minerva until she accepted him and with the people's love for him and her she would eventually have to accept being his wife, who knows...one day she could even genuinely love him. But it all started here and now.

"Kaeya," Nerio started again, "I know you're not used to these types of things but as a Queen you'll be facing them daily. Should you have dinner with your husband or stay at a meeting that would benefit your kingdom? Should you have a day out with your husband or should you have to visit some citizen who desperately needs your help?"

Minerva looked heartbroken at the questions, making Nerio feel guilty for one split second...for that second only.

"These are the responsibilities of a royal - of a leader," Nerio patted Minerva's hand, "It's not always going to be easy but you have to think of your kingdom and peoples' happiness."

"Even if it's at the expense of _my_ happiness?" Minerva looked down sadly, "Over my own marriage?"

"At times, yes," Nerio nodded, "You can't be selfish."

"I don't consider it selfish," she frowned, "I consider it _fair_. The kingdom's happy, so the Queen should be happy."

"This is not some fairy tale, Kaeya," Nerio managed to pull of a sad smile for her, "You have shackles of responsibilities. They are a burden sometimes, but this is the life you have been given. Listen to me, okay? You need to keep up with this lie until some of the hatred dies down."

"But the Doctor's not going to like it one bit," Minerva rubbed the side of her neck, "He's always been extremely jealous and I haven't seen what his jealousy is like in this incarnation."

"Don't tell him."

Minerva blinked, "What? But I have to. He deserves to know."

"Kaeya, think about it. If you do tell the only thing you'll cause is a mighty argument between you two," Nerio leaned forwards on the table, trying to hide his smirk, "and it could lead to terrible decisions."

"That is kind of true," Minerva conceded as she thought of it.

"Trust me, I think it's better if you keep this to yourself. I won't tell him," he put a finger to his lips.

"But I'd feel really bad for keeping it a secret…"

"It's the right thing to do in this case. You'd be protecting him from unnecessary pain and anger. Plus, he may not forgive for something like this."

Minerva gasped, frightened at the idea, "You think so?"

"Oh definitely," Nerio quickly nodded, "The chances of forgiveness are incredibly low, trust me. You don't want him to leave you, do you?"

"Of course not," Minerva answered with terror.

"Then trust in me and don't tell him anything," Nerio patted her hand once more and leaned back on his chair, watching how the terrified princess thought to herself.

This would be the beginning of the end for that wretched marriage, he thought.

"I don't know how incredibly jealous he could be," Minerva continued to herself, "He had this cute jealousy but that was his last incarnation..."

"Oh, he regenerated as well?" Nerio quickly jumped on the distraction, hoping the marriage lie would die down and be left alone for him to work on behind her back.

"Yeah, just a short while ago. That's actually why I look like this today," she pointed to her face.

"Cute and adorable?" he smiled.

"Thanks," she playfully rolled her eyes, not even catching his smirk afterwards, "It's our Moontsay linkage, you know about it?" Nerio nodded, "Well, these are the results of marrying a non-Moontsay. Every time he regenerates I'll be forced to change as well, though it won't count as a regeneration for me."

"Not too happy about it, are you?"

"No, I'm fine with it," she shrugged, surprising Nerio. If it was him he'd be outraged he was forced to change, "I actually think it's better this way."

"How so?" Nerio raised an eyebrow, severely doubting it could be the best.

"Well, that way we both will go together," Minerva lightly smiled, "Like a true and proper marriage."

"That's...romantic," Nerio forced himself to say.

Minerva nodded then picked up her pastry and bit into it, hoping to calm herself after such a conversation. Instead she yelped when the cold filling touched her skin, "Eek!" she laughed afterwards and set her bread down. While chewing, she reached for a napkin and wiped her mouth, "Wow I forgot how cold that was," she looked at Nerio in embarrassment, "Not exactly the proper princess, huh?"

"You're different but I like it," Nerio admitted.

"Yeah, mm, but this is so good," Minerva ran her finger along the filling then took it into her mouth, "Oh, I am definitely bringing the Doctor here. I'm sure he'd love it."

"You know, Nix Terra has a lot of pastry ingredients we'd be happy to trade you," Nerio began, resisting the terrible urge to roll his eyes at the mention of the other alien. Honestly, the woman didn't seem to talk about anything else that wasn't the Doctor.

"Really? That's be great," Minerva nodded, "I'm sure we can make that work somehow. Believe it or not, there's actually a lot the Monsoon can offer your planet and more."

"I'm sure there is, and my father will work to introduce you to society again."

"Thank you," Minerva sighed in content, "Really, I have no idea how I'll pay you and your family for this incredible kindness you show my people and I."

"I'm sure there'll be a way," Nerio mumbled, eyeing the woman while she took another bite of her pastry.

~ 0 ~

"Yes, so do you think it could be possible to send some of these pastries to the palace?" Minerva was asking Dathan back at the counter. She had finished up her pastry as well two more, much to her embarrassment, and was about to leave with Nerio, the man awaiting for her by the doorway with the guards.

"If the princess would like then yes," Dathan immediately nodded, "It'd be-"

"If you say 'honor' I'll be upset," Minerva pointed playfully, making Dathan laugh, "I'll talk to my grandfather and you'll get word back, alright?"

"Yes, princess," Dathan smiled, "And thank you for stopping by."

"I'll be making more visits, I promise. I'll bring my husband and everything."

"I'd love to see both of you back," he cast a wave at Nerio, Minerva stiffening when she remembered who was apparently her 'husband'.

"Dad!" a little voice called, belonging to a small dark-haired boy that ran in from a door beside the counter, "Dad! Come!" the little boy tugged Dathan's arm.

He seemed around eight or nine years old, had shaggy dark-brown hair and brown eyes to match. He had the notorious silver lines running on either side of his cheeks. Minerva noticed how alarmed the little boy seemed and instantly grew concerned.

"Hold on, Seiya," Dathan tried calming the boy, "I'm with someone very important, the princess!"

But the boy didn't seem to care who his father attended to, "But dad it's Katya! Please, you have to come!"

"What's wrong with her?" Dathan quickly questioned.

"She's coughing again and there's blood," Seiya sniffled and turned to Minerva, the woman taken aback by the watery eyes the boy had, "Please, princess, allow my father to go help my sister. Please tell him he can, please?" he put his small hands together in pleading form.

Minerva felt her heart break at the sight and silently nodded. The boy dashed back into the way he'd come through, only calling after his sister again.

"What's happening?" Minerva gathered her words together.

"It's my eldest daughter," Dathan sighed, "Katyia, she's ill and..." he shook his head.

"Can I see her?"

Dathan looked at her in surprise, "For what reason?"

"May I, please?" Minerva simply insisted, "Just for a moment?"

"If you wish," he gestured for the door.

Minerva looked back at Nerio and made a gesture of five minutes then followed Dathan through the door. There was a staircase that led up to what she assumed was Dathan's home. She picked up a side of her dress and walked up, allowing Dathan to open the second door for her. She stepped into a nice little house, the living room first with a kitchen to the side. She followed the sounds of coughing into a hallway, stopping at the first room with a door half-open.

"It's okay, darling, it's okay," she heard a woman cooing from inside and poked her head in to see a brunette middle-aged woman sitting on a bed with a hand on a young brunette's back, the brunette coughing violently with a white cloth over her mouth.

Minerva breathed and cautiously stepped inside, Dathan rushing over to his daughter's side. Minerva saw the little boy standing across the trio, quietly crying while his sister couldn't seem to stop her coughing.

"Katyia, deep breath, deep breath," Dathan instructed, the brunette trying to do so until finally she managed to give one last cough before nearly falling forwards if her parents hadn't caught her.

"You're alright now, darling," the brunette mother carefully laid Katyia down on the bed, Dathan bringing the covers over her.

Katyia gave a small nod, her mouth too strained for talking at the moment. She turned her head to the side and noticed Minerva standing at the doorway, her eyes slightly wide. Her mother followed her gaze and gasped at the sight of the stranger, though it was no stranger for them.

"Dathan," she breathed.

"It's alright," Dathan put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," Minerva gave a small smile, "I just...I heard your son..." she gestured to the weeping boy, "...and I...thought I could help in some way."

"There is nothing to do," the brunette sadly looked back at her daughter to see her eyes already closed for a nap.

Minerva walked over to the boy and knelt down in front of him, "Hey," she whispered, "Don't cry, yeah? I really hate when adorable kids cry," she set a hand on Seiya's face and rubbed some tears off, "I have a friend who's a little kid too and it breaks my heart when she cries, don't do that to me, alright?" the little boy could only nod. Minerva stood up and set an arm around his shoulder as she faced the parents, "What is your daughter suffering of?"

"It's an inherited illness, princess," Dathan sighed.

"My side of the family," the brunette added with a sniffle, "Lung damage. Slowly, it eats away from her and makes it harder to breathe."

"And there's not a cure? Not even from Nix Terra?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, slowly stepping closer to the ill girl on the bed.

"None," Dathan said.

Minerva stared at the girl with a small sigh. Katyia slowly opened her eyes and managed a smile, "You're the..." she breathed in, "...princess."

Minerva nodded, "Yeah, that's me, apparently," she looked around for a chair to sit on. She didn't want make Katyia uncomfortable by sitting on the bed.

"Would you like anything?" the brunette mother politely asked.

"No, I'm okay," Minerva looked back, "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Britta," the woman bowed like the others.

"Nice to meet you," Minerva held a hand for her, "Minerva."

Britta looked at Minerva and her hand with stunned eyes, questioning the gesture that wasn't typical for a princess and a citizen. Slowly, and with the encouragement of Minerva, Britta shook hands, "Minerva?" she blinked when she realized the different name.

"I prefer it," Minerva gave the short story.

"What are you doing here?" Britta winced, "I mean, not to sound rude or anything-"

Minerva raised her hand to stop Britta from talking, "It's alright, I understand. Like I said, I only wanted to see what was happening. My curiosity is very big," she looked at Katyia and sighed, "Has she been like that all her life?"

"Yes," Dathan nodded, "Though as as child it wasn't this bad. It's slowly ending her."

"I don't want my sister to die!" Seiya exclaimed, sniffling louder.

"Seiya, sweetie, it's alright," Britta rushed to hug her son.

Minerva's eyes closed for a minute as she remembered Olivia, she couldn't stand to see this repeat itself, not when there was something there could be done. Now, if she could only think about what exactly could be done to help Katyia. But what?

And then Minerva's eyes snapped open with an idea at hand, "Regenerate," she whispered, thinking back to Zohar when she had told her to regenerate.

Minerva turned to the others, "Have you ever considered regeneration?"

"Reg...what?" Dathan blinked, even Britta looking up from her son in confusion.

"Regeneration," Minerva repeated, smiling softly, "Katyia is a Moontsay and as we all know there is the option to regenerate."

"Are you kidding? No one has mastered that ability," Britta shook her head.

"I've done it," Minerva gestured to herself, "Granted, it wasn't very easy the first two times but I always had the Doctor..." she stopped mid-sentence, "Oh..." she started smiling, "...oh that's it! Listen, listen," she took Dathan's hand and brought him to Britta, taking her hand as well, "The Doctor, you know him right?" both parents nodded, "He's a Time Lord and of course he knows all about regeneration. He can help your daughter."

"A Time Lord?" Britta frowned.

"Yes, yes, and I know how you all feel about him but believe me he's a good man," Minerva looked at Seiya, "He can help and all you have to do is ask him to help."

"Would he really be able to fix her?" Dathan looked over Minerva's shoulder to Katyia, the young woman still asleep.

"I'm not promising he can but it's a very big possibility," Minerva nodded.

"Isn't he the bad man, though?" Seiya looked up at her with frightened eyes.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "And who told you that?" she bent down in front of him again.

"Lots of people always say that in the bakery," Seiya shrugged, "He's a bad man who hurt the Monsoon."

"No, no, that's not him at all," Minerva shook her head, "He's kind and caring," she took Seiya's hands in her own, "He's very brave and helpful, he never turns his back on people who need him, never. And you know what?"

"What?"

"He absolutely adores children," Minerva tapped his nose, getting a small smile out of the boy, "He'll love to meet you."

"If he's nice then I guess I'd like to meet him too," Seiya figured and shrugged.

"Yeah," Minerva nodded and kissed his head before standing up. She looked at Dathan and Britt with a serious face, "So, how about it? Would you be willing to let the Doctor help?"

Dathan and Britta glanced at each other with uneasy expressions, both feeling like it was a long shot. Dathan looked at Katyia and sighed, "Princess, do you trust him?"

"With my entire lives," Minerva assured.

"Then we welcome him."

Minerva beamed, "You won't regret it! I promise! He'll do everything he can," she hugged the trio, unaware of the shocked faces they all had at the action.

She wasn't a very normal princess, was she?

~ 0 ~

"Doctor, finally!" Minerva immediately ran towards the Doctor when she'd finally spotted him and Amy in the palace gardens.

"My Clever Girl!" the Doctor opened his arms in time to take Minerva into hug, a tight one, "Finally!"

Minerva laughed as she was spun around, wasting no time to plant a big kiss on his lips while she was set down.

"PDA guys," Amy coughed, "Especially when there's new people," she gestured to Nerio who had remained at the spot Minerva had taken off from.

"Right, sorry," Minerva pulled away but kept an arm around the Doctor's neck while he kept an arm around her waist, "Nerio, this is my husband," she gestured to the Doctor with a big smile, "Not to mention my favorite person in the world who I missed terribly," she quickly added that part.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Clever Girl," the Doctor sighed, his hand reaching to rest on her cheek, "Your sassy remarks, your beautiful laugh, your ginger hair," Minerva laughed softly, "Never leave me, love. I'll never be able to withstand it."

"I won't if you won't," Minerva challenged.

"Deal," the Doctor nodded.

"Nerio?" they heard someone call, though Minerva recognized it as the voice of the sour sister, Orianna, "Nerio, father's asking for Veren but I can't find her," the brunette walked up beside her brother and looked at trio of travelers with curiosity, "And you are?" she looked at the Doctor and Amy.

"Sister, this is the princess's husband," Nerio gave her a secret look of irritation, "The Doctor."

Orianna raised an eyebrow as she studied the Doctor head to toe, "So _you're_ the famous Doctor," she smirked, "Princess Orianna of Nix Terra," she held her hand out, expecting for it to be taken for the proper kiss on the hand.

The Doctor looked at Minerva first before he did anything. The ginger looked up with a small smile and so, a tad uncomfortable, the Doctor reached for Orianna's hand, but merely gave it a shake instead of the usual kiss upon the hand.

He was not having any of that.

Orianna didn't do much to hide her displeasure as she took her hand back. She looked up at Nerio, "Can we go now? I've yet to find Veren."

"If you mean the nice blonde woman she went off into the kitchens," Amy spoke up, garnering the hard looks of Veren, "She had some ingredients and thought she could...um..." Amy had stopped talking from intimidation, sensing the growing irritation from Orianna's part.

"That Veren, always trying to be the help," Orianna sneered, "I'll go fetch her," she turned and walked away.

"I will see you soon, princess," Nerio took Minerva's hand, before the woman had put even a word in, and kissed the back of it. He looked up to the small glare the Doctor had for him and merely smirked back, "Doctor," Nerio nodded and then looked at Amy, "Miss..."

"Amy," she clarified.

"Amy," Nerio conceded before looking back to Minerva, "Until next time."

"Thank you," Minerva waved as the man walked off. She took a breath then turned to the Doctor again.

"I see you had fun," the Doctor remarked, having to bite his tongue to retain all that sourness he has from the little prince.

"I actually did," Minerva nodded, unaware of the thoughts running through his head, "Apart from the bad moment in the beginning it turned out fine. The prince turned out to be a good friend. What did you two do?"

"Made me climb for _hours_ ," Amy huffed, Minerva glancing back at her with a raised eyebrow, "And for what? Some stupid fish, at least I think they were fish."

"Oh I love that lake! I wish I could've gone," Minerva sighed lightly, "But right now all I want to do is change out of this," she patted her dress, "and go home."

"And never come back," the Doctor added, making Minerva chuckle.

"I'm sorry for putting you both in this boring situation. But in fairness I did say you could go somewhere in the TARDIS."

The Doctor scoffed, "And leave you here to consort with cocky princes and sour princesses? I don't think so," Minerva and Amy laughed and so missed the hard look he cast after Nerio.

"Well c'mon," Minerva took his hand and led him towards the palace, making sure Amy followed. She needed to change and then tell the Doctor of what she had done.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor awaited in Minerva's room while the woman had gone off to bid goodbye to her grandfather and Zohar, and, unfortunately, the Seonel family. He didn't understand why she had to go say bye to them if she'd already done so when she was with him. It was unnecessary, it was pointless, it gave that prince another chance at _his_ wife, not Nerio's, and, and...

...he was overreacting wasn't he?

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, plopping down on the foot of the bed. There was a possibility that this new him may be a tad more of the jealous type...a low one. But in his defense, his last self had not needed to share his wife with some royal family with a single prince and an entire planet that despised him. He wanted only the best for Minerva and right now he knew how much uplifting this planet meant to her and he wanted nothing but to help her. But, deep down, the Doctor feared that in one of those after hearing so many bad things about him Minerva may decide to...well...leave him. The Doctor knew that if Minerva heard this she would've probably smacked him for thinking of this ridiculous thought. But it was a fear that always nagged in the back of his head. He'd gone centuries without her and losing her again would always be his greatest fear.

"Okie dokie, all set," Minerva entered the room wearing a beige sleeping robe. She went straight to the Doctor to take his hands and make him stand, "Have they brought my clothes?"

He faintly smiled and nodded, "Yeah, they're in the bathroom. Amy's waiting for us in the TARDIS."

"Thank you," Minerva leaned up and kissed him, "I'll be right back," she moved to the bathroom but stopped and faced him again, "I did something," she bit her lip nervously.

"You haven't divorced me, have you?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, trying to make it seem as if it was all really just a joke.

"No!" Minerva laughed, though the little voice in her head told her she probably should mention the little lie Nerio had said in public. But she knew how he would react and she didn't want him to be upset over a petty lie that she would eventually dissolve with the truth. Plus, what Nerio said had really scared her. What if she told him the truth and his anger rose so much he left her?

"Then what is it?" the Doctor asked, smiling in relief.

"I met a baker and his family, a nice little family...with a very ill daughter," Minerva finished quietly as the images of Katyia flowed back into her head. She decided to keep her secret a secret...it was for the best.

The Doctor noticed how quick her good mood slipped with the talk of the sick girl and reached to stroke some of her hair in an attempt to soothe her, "And what happened?"

"I did something that...may or may not help," Minerva swallowed, "See, cos I thought that perhaps what the girl, Katyia, needed was a fresh start, a clean slate..." her eyes met his with fear, "...regeneration," she whispered.

The Doctor blinked, his hand stopping midway down her long hair, "Oh...did she...?"

Minerva saw he was asking whether or not the girl had regenerated and shook her head, "They don't know how to unlock it," she sighed, "But I told them that... _you_ knew all about that," she began, her hand reaching up to play with his shirt's collar, "And I may have proposed that you could help Katyia unlock it so she could regenerate."

"You...you did," the Doctor's eyes half widened, "Of course my Clever Girl did," he nodded, seeing no shock there that his wife would try to help someone else.

"I'm sorry if I'm putting you in an awkward position," Minerva sighed, "I just thought that you could maybe help Katyia and by doing so could help your situation concerning Moontsays. But I get if you wouldn't want to..."

"Of course I'd help out," the Doctor cut in, "The problem is I doubt the girl and her family _want_ my help."

"No, it's fine!" Minerva quickly exclaimed, "They accepted it. They just want their daughter to live. They want your help."

"Then you take me to them and I will do everything I can."

Minerva brightly smiled as she hugged him, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek followed by one on the lips, "Oh thank you, Martian."

The Doctor softly smiled at his excited wife, "Anything for my princess," he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I prefer Clever Girl," Minerva whispered upon pulling away.

"Alright then, Clever Girl, how's about you go get changed and we meet Amy for a spectacular trip yeah?"

"I'm in the mood for the 20's," Minerva informed casually.

"Anywhere in mind?"

"Surprise me," she pecked his lips, "Just as long as I get to wear a nice flapper-dress. I've yet to show off my new legs, you know. So make it lovely, yeah?" she kissed him once more and made sure to leave him dazed when she ran for the bathroom with a giggle.

"Definitely more flirty," the Doctor breathed as he ran a hand through his hair.

But he was finely okay with that.

As soon as Minerva was inside the bathroom, there was a knock on the door of the bedroom. The Doctor went over and opened it up, a bit confused and surprised to find Orianna, one of the Nix Terra princesses.

"Hi, good to see you again," the brunette smiled, holding up white flowers to him, "I brought these flowers, they're from my sister, Veren. She wanted me to bring them to the princess."

"Thank you…" the Doctor cautiously took the flowers from her.

"Yeah, that's just her silly way of greeting a future in-law," Orianna chuckled while the Doctor raised a confused eyebrow, "She has this silly superstition that in-laws are to be greeted with bright, happy things…like flowers."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean 'future in-laws?" the Doctor asked.

"As in princess Kaeya is supposed to marry my brother," Orianna crossed her arms, "Duh."

"She's already married…to _me_ ," he pointed to himself.

"But…" Orianna faked her confusion, "…that's funny cos my big brother just told me that an entire group in a bakery thought he and her were married and she didn't correct them."

"Minerva wouldn't do that," the Doctor shook his head.

"But she did, you can ask the bakery owner, his name was Dathan. I heard the princess met the entire family too. Ask them and they'll tell you how Kaeya didn't mention anything about a husband that was a Time Lord. She denied it, actually."

"Then she must have had a good reason to do that. People around here don't like me very well."

"What a shame," Orianna pretended to pout, "But if it were really all for show then why would they have a nice lunch together and act like a married couple?" she raise an eyebrow, "I mean, if _I_ were the princess in that situation, I would've gotten my things and left before more rumors started," she started to smirk when she saw the Doctor shifted with doubt.

"I know she had to have had a good reason for it," he insisted, "But in any case, she'll tell me herself."

"Mm, you're so sure she's going to tell you about it? Because I sure wouldn't be."

"Well, I guess that's the different between you and her. You're mean and rude while my wife is sweet and honest. She'll tell me and explain why she did what did."

"And if she doesn't?" Orianna insisted, leaning forwards, "What kind of wife would that make her if she didn't tell you? Because, it's clear that she'll be spending time with my brother again. What if she doesn't tell you about the fake marriage come the next time they meet?"

"She _will_ ," the Doctor insisted, gritting his teeth.

"I sure hope she does. Because if she doesn't…" she leaned on her toes and whispered beside his ear, "…would that mean she doesn't love you the way you thinks he does?" the Doctor stepped back, about to slam the door on her face when she put a foot on the fringe of the door, "If she doesn't tell you, then don't you think there'd be a chance that she prefers my brother instead? And with him a much simpler life than the one she leads with you? The most hated man of the Silver Monsoon?" she smirked and pulled her foot back, "You let me know what she does," and she walked off with triumph.

The Doctor shut the door and turned away, looking around. Minerva would tell him why she'd allowed Nerio to call her his wife. He was sure of it. Minerva wouldn't keep such a big secret from her, much more such a delicate matter like this.

He had faith in her.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Uh oh, looks like that Nerio got straight to work! How do you think that's going to turn out? :o

Well folks it's that time of the year again: time for school *violently sobs*. My first day of school is tomorrow and it's safe to say that I am a lazy ass who does not want to go. Although that comes out more when I realize I'm taking math again this semester & it's the first class of the week .

If anyone else was interested in, I did end up posting my first OC/Klaus story if you want to give that a chance ;)

And did you guys hear about the plans for Doctor Who!? And Moffat finally leaving!? I really hate we won't have a series this year. Like I am not Amy Pond I don't have that kind of patience to wait for a year . I just hope they'll start doing companion casting because I really, really, really want to know who will replace Clara ^.^

 _For Reviews:_

Yes, I love writing the teasing moments between them! It's so much fun! Hm, yes, Amy's jealousy will come into play with during a foul moment between Minerva and the Doctor so you can see she won't be feeling good for a while lol. Right now, I'm thinking about writing each of the Doctors' parts when it's deemed important/necessary for the chapter. Especially since Minerva has a such a complicated background (regenerations) I probably will end up writing like the interface stuff and 10 parts but only when it regards Minerva in some way. I hope that made sense!

Hey! Thanks for the wished luck lol! :) Hope you get time to read the story soon then! Happy January as well! Well I was thinking of writing a one-shot with the Minerva & 11 for the day but I still have to draft it. I kind of have an idea ^.^

So, thanks for the reads and hope you like the new chapter! P.S the poll I posted for Minerva's and the Doctor's ship name will be closing soon if anyone still wanted to vote! Thank you! :)


	6. The Secret

Amy begrudgingly followed the Doctor and Minerva around a museum, one that she thought was completely boring in comparison to the other places she'd been brought to. Honestly, she had hoped that Minerva could've convinced the Doctor to take them to some planet called 'Sto'. Apparently, a friend of theirs was from there and Minerva claimed Amy would love the planet. But the Doctor didn't seem quite in the mood for it, actually if Amy had to describe it, it looked like the Doctor didn't seem in the mood for... _Minerva_.

"Doctor, this is really not exciting," Minerva sighed as she trailed after the man, playfully rolling her eyes as he pointed from one display case to another, not even realizing she was purposely trying to be ignored.

"Wrong! Wrong! Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums," the Doctor smiled along and made to walk faster, as if away from Minerva.

"Yeah, that's great and all but can we go to that planet Sto?" Amy called from behind, noticing each and every action the man took away from his wife. It was pretty weird to see him acting like this, honestly. Ever since she met him it seemed like he couldn't stand to be five feet away from Minerva and now he purposely walked away faster from her and even ignored her. It was actually a bit...interesting, as well, Amy thought. It wasn't something bad for her, but...just interesting.

What was going on?

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever," the Doctor explained, crossing to another display, coincidentally across Minerva.

"You've got a time machine, what do you need museums for?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's how he keeps score, Amy," Minerva crossed her arms and stared as the Doctor pointed to a display, "Isn't that right, Martian?" she called. However, the Doctor acted as if he was truly interested in one of the cases. Minerva's smile faltered slightly but quickly turned from Amy before she saw it. She hurried away from the two, also taking up the fake interest in display cases.

She had also noticed the latest antics of the Doctor just as Amy had, and just like Amy Minerva had no idea why the Doctor was acting the way he was. It hurt Minerva that he was purposely staying clear from her. To say that even in their own room he claimed he wasn't tired and let her sleep on her own. And when she'd wake up in the middle of the nights, she'd find him nearly to the edge of their bed, as if he didn't even want to touch her. Minerva had no idea what was going on and it wasn't as if she hadn't tried asking. The Doctor took to ignoring her as well, making it impossible to have a conversation with him. When he did speak to her it was for professional things like the Monsoon, TARDIS, or her family. But that was it. There were no playful remarks, no kisses, no hugs, no nothing. Minerva had never felt so lonely and so confused. She wasn't used to this type of behavior from him. She couldn't remember a time where the Doctor's arm wasn't around her, or where there wasn't a goodnight kiss, or an Eskimo kiss...what was happening?

On a turn of a display, Minerva noticed something odd about an antique box in one of the display cases. She turned and opened her mouth to call for the Doctor when she heard Amy giggling. She looked up to see the ginger and her Martian by another case, one across from her seemingly having a pretty good time...without her. Like she wasn't even there anymore.

She looked down with a hard expression and decided to focus on the box instead. She instantly recognized the symbols on the top of the box, frowning with confusion. If she remembered correctly...Moontsays hadn't had anything of theirs in a museum...ever. She knew the box was from an old starliners...a Home Box. And thanks to the Doctor, she knew that it was just like a human black box of a plane.

The question now begged...what was a 'home box' doing with the traditional Moontsay language on its top?

Especially one that translated to...

 _Hello Moonie_.

Without hesitation, she ripped off the case from is place and threw it to the side. Across the room, the Doctor and Amy flinched when the alarms started blaring. By the time the Doctor looked to where Minerva had been, he saw the ginger woman running with a box in hand towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what's-" Amy had tried to question but found herself yanked by the Doctor after Minerva, "Why are we doing this!?" she called, looking back to see a couple guards chasing them.

"Because Minerva decided to _steal_!" the Doctor frowned.

When they entered the TARDIS, they found Minerva wiring up the box to the console, "Shut the doors, hurry!" she called, not even looking back.

While Amy did just that, the Doctor ran to the console and prepared the box to de-materialize from the museum, 'Can you explain to me what the hell was that!?" he demanded from Minerva, "You just _stole_ a priceless artifact!"

"I took a leaf out of my cousin Lady Christina," Minerva shrugged and waved him off, "Now shush, I've got the security playback working."

"Minerva, seriously, what's going on?" Amy hurried up to join them.

"Someone grafittied that box with the language of the Moontsays."

"So?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't make sense, no one but a Moontsay would know the language and all Moontsays wouldn't ever make it out to a ship or they'd die. Plus, it read 'hello Moonie'," she crossed her arms, "If I do recall, there's only one person who called me that."

"Look," Amy pointed at the screen that now played River Song winking at the camera.

"That's River!" Minerva beamed, "Woah, haven't seen her in a while, wonder what she's doing there."

The footage switched to one of River standing in front of a door apparently with several men across her, " _The party's over,_ _Doctor Song_ ," one of the men was saying, " _…yet still you're on board._ "

" _Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault,_ " River politely said, " _Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination._ "

 _"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution."_

River rolled her eyes and looked her watch, reciting, " _Triple-seven, five, slash, three, four, nine by ten. Zero, twelve, slash, acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor._ "

"Doctor, do it!" Minerva exclaimed, "I haven't learned it all yet!"

She felt her heart ping when he rolled his eyes, not even noticing that he had typed on the keyboard for what River had recited. She blinked away her pained tears and turned for the doors.

"What's going on?" Amy asked the Doctor, neither noticing Minerva's state.

"Those were coordinates," the Doctor replied.

"Coordinates for what? And who was that?"

"A friend," Minerva answered before the Doctor could, that was not what he was about to say and she knew it. For some reason, the Doctor always seemed hesitant to accept River Song as a friend due to all the knowledge she had about them.

But for now, she could do with a friend despite her future knowledge. She felt lonely and perhaps River could give some pointers on how to figure out what was going on with the Doctor.

Minerva opened the doors of the TARDIS in time to pull River inside, the two women falling side-by-side with loud groans. River, however, managed to stand and see the ship flying away, "We have to follow that ship!" she exclaimed and pulled Minerva to her feet, the two hurrying to the console. River took off her heels and set them and hung them on the monitor, "They've gone into warp drive, we're losing them! Stay close! Doctor!" she motioned for the man to come and help, seeing him just standing there like an idiot.

"River, I don't know how to do this exactly," Minerva warned as she tried several controls on the console.

"Yes you do, Moonie," River assured, "Doctor!"

"I'm trying!" he snapped.

"Mm, touchy," River made a face that made both Amy and Minerva laugh, "Use the stabilizers."

"There aren't any stabilizers!" he argued.

"The blue switches!"

"The blue ones don't do anything, they're just...blue."

"No but they _are_ stabilizers, right?" Minerva questioned the lesson he'd given her one time, hoping to get some words out of him directed for her. But the Doctor cast a mere look before moving to another side of the console. Silently, Minerva used the stabilizers and made the ship go quiet, "See?" came her small voice in a whisper.

River raised an eyebrow of confusion as she looked between the two, "What the hell was that?" she blurted, crossed already. She didn't care who he thought he was, no one treated her Moonie like that, not even the Doctor.

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Amy had asked and managed to distract the Doctor from River's angry glare.

"You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!" the Doctor scoffed and sat on the chair by the console.

"OK. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side," River was telling Minerva, sending her a small smile after the little moment with the Doctor.

"Parked us?" Minerva looked up, "But that's impossible, we can't have landed."

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her."

"But..." Minerva blinked, "...it didn't make the noise."

"What noise?"

"The, um...the..." Minerva bit her lip before attempting to imitate the TARDIS wheezing sound.

River laughed while Amy quietly chuckled to her self, the Doctor simply staring at his wife. She made it awfully hard to be upset with her, but this was something to be truly irritated with. He couldn't let it go and he wouldn't...not even if she did make adorable faces and noises.

"Moonie, it's not supposed to make that noise," River set a hand on Minerva's shoulder, "You told me that when you taught me. You said, and I quote 'the idiot of my husband always leaves the brakes on'."

"That does sound like something I'd say," Minerva considered.

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond, let's have a look," the Doctor had stood up from his seat and rushes for the doors, an attempt to put some distance between him and Minerva.

"No, wait! Environment checks," River called.

"Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right. Environment checks," he stuck his head out the door, "Nice out."

River had started reading off the monitor, "We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest..."

"We're on Alfava Metraxis," the Doctor cut her off, "The seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and..." he poked his head out the door once more, "Chances of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that," River murmured to Amy beside her then shouted to the Doctor, "When in reality Minerva thinks you're a geek!"

Minerva shook her head to herself, that was certainly not a way to figure out what was going on with the Doctor.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy questioned River as the Doctor returned to the console.

"Minerva taught me, well, she and the TARDIS herself," River patted the rotor then swiped her shoes off the monitor and headed for the doors, "Right then, why did they land here?"

"They didn't land," Minerva called.

"Sorry?" she glanced over her shoulder.

"Well, the Home Box, it..." Minerva rubbed the side of her neck, "...it said another thing. It crashed."

River nodded and headed out, not a moment later the Doctor running over and shutting the door behind her then rushing back to the console in an attempt to flee.

"Explain! Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" Amy exclaimed.

"No! What are you doing!?" Minerva slammed her hands over the Doctor's, forcing him to stop with the controls.

"Leaving!" he snatched his hand from her, "She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go."

Minerva frowned, "No!"

"What?"

"I said no," she crossed her arms, "River needed help-"

"And she got it!"

"But partially! And I'm not leaving until I know she's safe," Minerva could hardly look at him without getting emotional. She faced the console and swallowed hard, "Do what you'd like, I'm staying," she went around the opposite side of the console towards the doors, "I'll get a ride from River if I need to," she mumbled.

"Mi-" the Doctor was about to call but sighed and shook his head. He returned to his spot on the chair and stayed silent.

Amy looked between him and the door with a curious yet confused face, "Okay, explain," she moved over to him, "What's going on there?"

"What?" the Doctor had a hand over his forehead, unable to think of any sort of explanation when his wife was outside with a woman neither he nor she knew.

Worst part was that even when upset with Minerva he could never find it in himself to willingly leave her.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Amy scoffed and leaned against the console, "It's pretty obvious you've been ignoring Minerva, _She's_ noticed it."

"It's nothing."

"Oh please, back on the Monsoon you nearly died with a couple hours away from her and now you're letting her walk out the door without even looking up. What's wrong?"

"She...did something," the Doctor muttered and stood up, moving away from Amy while turning a few controls here and there.

"Like what?" Amy peered around the rotor to see him.

"Just something, forget about it," he snapped and sighed, "Sorry, sorry."

He had been in a foul mood ever since he learned of what Minerva had done and it wasn't Amy's fault. He actually had been biting his tongue when it came to Minerva. He did not want to shout or say things to her he would later regret. He didn't know what he would be like in this incarnation when he was angry...he'd rather not find out on Minerva. But that still didn't mean he would just blatantly ignore what Minerva did and act like it didn't bother him, like it hadn't hurt him. What was worse was that she hadn't even said anything about it, hadn't even talked to him or explained why she'd done what she'd done.

That hurt even more.

"So are you going to leave her?" Amy wondered, shamefully admitting to herself that deep down...she may have wanted him to say 'yes'. Admittedly, while the Monsoon climb and fishes hadn't been exciting, it had been rather interesting to spend some time with the Doctor alone.

The Doctor looked up at the ginger, unaware of what ran through her head. He stared at her for a minute then looked back at the door...

~ 0 ~

River Song and Minerva stood on a beach in front of a stone structure that was the crash site of ship River had infiltrated. Smoke billowed from the site and the chunks of the ship below. River was using a handheld scanner device to conjure up the rest of her crew while Minerva simply stood beside her with her arms crossed, her gaze down on the sand.

River had noticed it form the beginning that something was wrong between Minerva and the Doctor but couldn't' exactly pinpoint what was the problem and she didn't want to straight-up ask either. Instead, she decided to humor the ginger, "I wonder what caused the ship to crash...this time I promise it wasn't me," she smirked, awaiting an answer.

"No, it was...the warp engines," Minerva whispered, sparing River a glance, "There was a phase-shift; no survivors."

"A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them."

"About what?"

River knew Minerva wasn't the least bit interested but was simply being polite. She nudged Minerva, "Hey, what's the old man done this time?"

Minerva faintly smiled, "Don't let him hear that."

"Ha, he'll probably give me some excuse that he's middle-aged. I tell you, _you_ have more acceptance when it comes to ages."

"I'm not old," Minerva whispered, her smile turning amused.

River beamed when she saw that, how Minerva slowly came out of her shell again. Oh, River truly hated seeing the ginger when she was down. Minerva had done so much for her and River thought she owed it to take it upon herself and always make sure Minerva was fine and happy. What ever that Doctor was keeping from and ignoring Minerva she'd find out and do as much as she could to help out.

"No, just over 900 years old, that's it," River shrugged, earning a small chuckle from the ginger. After a moment, River held her hand for Minerva, the ginger looking up with confusion, "I may be from the future but that doesn't mean you can't tell me what's going on. Just a note."

Minerva smiled softly and took River's hand, noticing that once again the brunette had the Moontsay, blue bracelet on her wrist. She wondered when she'd finally know why River had been gifted a special thing like that. Minerva didn't condescend the idea, she was merely curious.

"Alright, what is _that_?" they heard Amy questioning behind.

River looked and saw the Doctor and Amy coming out of the TARDIS, the ginger stunned at the crash site while the Doctor solemn. Amy came straight up to the two women, stopping beside River and the Doctor seemed unsure of what to do or say. River could almost laugh right there and then. It was clear that neither he nor Minerva knew how to act around each other when they were upset with each other. Minerva didn't seem to want to take the chance and look over and the Doctor stayed behind, in front of the TARDIS.

It was actually amusing to River.

Amy cleared her throat to end such an awkward silent, "So, um, what's that?" she pointed ahead, uncaring who answered just as long as _someone_ spoke.

"Aplan temple," River returned her attention to her device.

"Oh," Amy realized she didn't even care what was the thing that looked more like a mountain. She was more curious to know who was the woman with the big hair, "So is someone going to introduce us?" she looked at the Doctor for some type of response.

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song," he gestured from his spot, now leaning against the TARDIS.

"Ooooh, I'm going to be a _professor_ some day, am I?" River blinked, not even noticing the wince the Doctor gave at the slip, "How exciting!" she laughed, "Spoilers!"

"How did you do the little museum thing?" Amy wondered, "Minerva said you left that thing in her language. But you left it in a _museum_?"

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum: The Home Box of category four starliner and, sooner or later, him," River nodded back to the Doctor, "It's how he keeps score."

"I know," Amy laughed.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?"

The Doctor was already frustrated to begin with and the last thing he needed was for some stranger (River) to come in and make fun of him, "I'm nobody's taxi service!" he called, "I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship."

"Yeah, yeah, as if your wife would ever ignore me," River turned with a hand on her hip, "Kind of defeats the whole purpose of this," she wiggled her wrist that held her Moontsay bracelet.

"Is that why you know the language, then?" Minerva turned to her, struggling to keep her gaze only on River and Amy and not the Martian. If he was going to play a game of ignorance then so be it, she could play it as well.

"Something like that," River shrugged.

"Well did _I_ teach you? Or did someone else on the planet do it?"

"All in good time, dear," River heard a beeping sound from her device and put it up to her lips, "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal," she held her device up as she walked just slightly ahead of the group, " Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

With a roll of his eyes, the Doctor used the sonic on her device and looked away. For a split second he sneaked a look at Minerva, only wanting to make sure she was alright. She was currently staring ahead to River with her arms crossed. Unbeknownst to him, Minerva could feel his eyes on her and was struggling not to turn and face him. She knew if she did he'd immediately turn away from her and she didn't want that, she'd prefer him sparing her a look thinking she wasn't noticing. At least that way she could feel like she wasn't being completely ignored.

"Ooh, Doctor, you soniced her," Amy had made his way to him, teasing him apparently.

"Stop it," he muttered and looked away from Minerva.

River returned holding her TARDIS-color blue diary in hand, "We have a minute, shall we?" without asking, she took the Doctor by the arm and practically dragged him with her to Minerva. River looked up at the pair with an innocent smile, "Where were we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

"What's the book?" Amy frowned as she rejoined the trio, a bit irritated River had pulled the Doctor towards Minerva. It was clear the Doctor didn't want to be near nor talk to other ginger woman, why was River being so pushy?

Dear Lord, what was she thinking? Amy blinked and shook her head, was she really...jealous?

"Stay away from it, Amy," Minerva softly instructed, taking a step away from the Doctor with hesitancy. She noticed how uncomfortable he was just by being close to her and before she felt really hurt she needed to put the distance herself...but it was no easy task being away from her Martian, the man she loved with everything she had.

"What is it though?" Amy insisted, struggling not to peer to the book River held so openly.

"Her diary," the Doctor replied.

"Our diary," River corrected.

"Her past, our...future," he again sneaked a glance at Minerva. River was their future and right now he wasn't very sure there was a 'their' or an 'us'. That made his hearts constrict, what if ignoring her only made things worse? Should he say something? Tell her he knows what she did?

"We keep meeting in the wrong order," Minerva explained to Amy, seeing the Doctor had gotten lost in some thoughts.

Suddenly, four columns of swirling sand appeared behind the group which turned into four soldiers dressed in desert camouflage uniforms. One of them, presumably the leader, headed straight for River, not looking very pleased, " You promised me an army, Doctor Song."

"No. I promised you the _equivalent_ of an army," River reminded, "This is her majesty, Queen Kaeya - or Minerva, and that's the Doctor."

Minerva blinked with wide eyes, "I'm going to be queen?"

River winced, "Damn it" she whispered to the side.

"Not so easy is it?" the Doctor smirked at her. River waved him off, upset she'd released such an important revelation to Minerva. The Doctor, however, for the first time openly smiled at Minerva. Apart from everything, he was truly happy she'd take her rightful place. He know she'd be a wonderful queen. He could see her now, dressed in an extravagant gown wearing a crown made of jewels and ice, her beautiful amber-brown eyes looking at her entire kingdom...she'd truly make the perfect goddess.

He just wondered who'd be at her side by then... _him_...or...some prince...?

The soldier beside River had reached to shake the Doctor's hand, successfully pulling the alien from his thoughts, "Father Octavian, sir," he glanced at Minerva and did a curtsy bow, "The Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?"

"What do you two know about Weeping Angels?" River questioned the pair, raising an eyebrow while trying to hide her smirk.

Why didn't she think of it before? The two always talked about their dates full of adrenaline...what better way to get them back together than with a date full of a huge amount of adrenaline?

~ 0 ~

Later in the day, at dawn, Octavian had ordered a camp at the crash site. There had been tables and machinery set up all around, talks of getting inside a tunnel even. In the meantime, Octavian led the Doctor, Minerva and Amy down the areas while explaining the situation to them, "The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this," he showed them another scanner-device, "Behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up."

"Oh, good," the Doctor could only sigh.

"Good, sir?"

"Catacombs, probably dark ones. Dark catacombs, great," the Doctor said, half irritated the sarcasm hadn't been caught.

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead."

"Stop," Minerva spoke up to Octavian, "I beg thee," she faintly smiled.

"Father Octavian?"

Octavian looked at a soldier that had called him, "Excuse me, sir, your majesty."

"Can he stop saying that?" Minerva whispered to River, the brunette laughing in amusement, "I'm serious," Minerva frowned.

"Oh I know you are, that's why it's even funnier," River shook her head and walked to a distant table. Minerva looked back at the Doctor and Amy, knowing if she stayed she'd be blatantly ignored and so decided to go after River instead.

Amy watched the ginger woman leave and acted like nothing had changed, "So, you're letting people call you 'sir'," she nudged the Doctor, the man also noticing there was one less ginger around but not remarking on it, "You never do that," she took a seat on the table, "So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?"

"Now that's interesting..." the Doctor looked up, musing, "You're still here. Which part of "Wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe" was so confusing?"

"Ooh, are you all Mr Grumpy Face today? Scratch that," Amy shook her head, "You've been Mr. Grumpy Face for weeks now."

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and one is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in with a screwdriver and a torch-and assuming I survive the radiation, and the whole ship doesn't blow up in my face-do something clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?"

"So are we just going to pretend Minerva isn't here?" Amy blinked, simply wondering if that was the plan she'd be going along with as well.

The Doctor turned away from Amy, pretending to inspect some objects on another table. Angry or not, he didn't want Minerva anywhere near a Weeping Angel. He wanted her safe and sound, probably on the Monsoon just to be sure...but it wasn't as if Minerva would just get up and leave, especially when River Song was involved. It seemed Minerva was taking her commitment of that bracelet serious because anytime that they got even the slightest call from River, whether for something stupid or important, Minerva was on it.

"Doctor? Doctor!" his head snapped up at the calls of River, a part of him immediately rushing to Minerva thinking she was harmed. But River kept calling the others like nothing, "Father Octavian!"

"Why do they call them Father?" Amy asked the Doctor as they headed for the transport where River and Minerva was.

"He's their Bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st Century, the Church has moved on," the Doctor answered, stepping in first and seeing River and Minerva standing in front of a large screen.

There was a black and white footage of a Weeping Angel with its hands over its eyes, all controlled by River and a remote she held, "What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop."

"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face," the Doctor stepped forwards, making sure to leave River in-between him and Minerva.

"You've encountered the Angels before?" Octavian inquired.

"We have," Minerva corrected absently, "But that was a long time ago and if I do recall those were scavengers. They were just barely surviving."

"It's just a statue," Amy's looked at all of them like they were deranged.

"It's a statue when you see it," River understood it may not seen as a big problem for Amy at first.

"You never said where it came from," Minerva said to her, "Or why it was in that ship."

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time."

"There's a difference between dormant and patient," the Doctor cut in.

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy looked to him for help.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen," River answered when the Doctor failed to do so as he'd gotten caught in trying to sneak a glance at Minerva, "So legend has it."

"No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock," Minerva turned to them, "That's what the Doctor's told me at least," she forced herself to be professional and looked at him, "Isn't that right?"

Immediately, he straightened and put up a charade of seriousness, "In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defense mechanism."

"What, being a stone?" Amy raised an eyebrow as she studied the supposed evil statue on the screen.

"Being a stone...until you turn your back," the Doctor clarified, all the meanwhile his eyes having been on Minerva who had kept her own stare at him. Ultimately, he remembered what he'd been told and looked away, his anger rising once more in him. Minerva left out a small breath that no one heard nor noticed, her heart starting to break...no one but her noticing that either.

~ 0 ~

"The hyperdrive would've split on impact. The whole ship will be flooded with radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing," the Doctor was explaining as he walked out of the transport, everyone save Amy following him out.

"Deadly to an Angel?" Octavian asked, _hoped_.

"Mm, more like dinner to the Angel," Minerva sadly smiled.

"The longer we leave it, the stronger it will grow," the Doctor added, "Who built that temple? Are they still around?"

River had been reading up on the history of the site they were in from her device and so answered off the screen, "The Aplans. The indigenous life-form. They died out 400 years ago."

"200 years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists," Octavian added.

"You lot, you're everywhere! Like rabbits! I'll never get done saving you," the Doctor smiled and shook his head.

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population..."

"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load!"

"You should probably evacuate them," Minerva suggested, "Or at least get them away from this site."

"Verger, how we doing with those explosives?" Octavian had asked a nearby soldier, "Dr Song, with me."

"Two minutes," she raised a finger as the man walked off, "Walk with me," she said to the pair and headed for a table.

"Uh, you go with Amy," the Doctor stopped Minerva from walking.

"But River said..." Minerva began but the Doctor shook his head.

"You'll be better off with Amy."

Minerva didn't want to add another reason for him to be upset with her and nodded, "Fine," and she turned to join Amy back in the transport.

The Doctor then turned and went to go see what River needed, not that River hadn't seen and heard what had just happened, "You don't need to act like that around her, you know," she looked up with an irritated face, "She has feelings."

"So do I," he shrugged casually.

"Really? Because all I've seen today is an ignorant dunce," she crossed her arms, "What've you seen?"

"I'm not here for you to argue with me," the Doctor looked at her with a glare, "I don't even know you!"

"No, clearly you're here to argue with Minerva. And by the way, just because you don't know me, doesn't mean I don't know _you_. Now, why don't you tell me what's got you so...that," she spat the last word, "Last time I heard you couldn't stand to be two feet away from her."

"It's none of your business."

"What happens with my Moonnie _is_ my business," River angrily declared, "So you may as well spill or I'll go through my diary to figure out what problem this is."

"Oh, so there's _more_ problems with a prince?"

River blinked, the Doctor shifting on his feet once he realized what he'd let slip. River stepped forwards, her mind racing to confirm the problem, "Oh...oh now I remember, you've been...oh..." she shook her head with a small sigh.

~ 0 ~

"You're sure he hasn't said anything to you?" Minerva asked Amy with a weary look.

"Nope," Amy popped the 'p' with emphasis.

Minerva sighed and leaned against the wall behind her. She'd taken the alone time with Amy as an opportunity to ask if she'd known what the Doctor was upset about. Amy insisted, however, that she was just as lost as Minerva was, and it was quite true. Amy was also quite interested in knowing what the Doctor was harboring, though it seemed like neither woman would be finding out soon.

"This can't keep going on like this," Minerva shook her head, "It _hurts_ me every time he looks away from me," she hugged herself the lonelier she thought she was, "He doesn't even want to be next to me. That's not the Martian I know."

Amy looked around awkwardly while Minerva fell silent with a gaze on the ground. Amy knew she ought to have some comforting words for Minerva to make her feel better but she didn't exactly have those types of problems with Rory. He always stayed near her, always wanted to be next to her, it was always so...normal.

And perhaps that was the problem, Amy believed.

Minerva happened to look up and saw the screen behind Amy in a different manner. The Angel that had its hands over its face was now in quite a different posture.

~ 0 ~

"Here," River chucked a book at the Doctor. He barely had time to react when the book hit his chest, "I found this; definitive work on the Angels," River continued and turned away from him. The Doctor knew she was heavily irritated with him for his behavior but it wasn't as if Minerva had been a white little dove either, "Well, the only one. Written by a madman, it's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages," River waved a hand for him to start reading it.

He had already finished the book by the time she turned around and was acting casual, despite the tension in the air between them, "Not bad, bit slow in the middle, didn't you hate his girlfriend?" he suddenly stiffened, "No, hang on, wait, wait!" he took a whiff of the book, River rolling her eyes in font of him.

"River?" Minerva called from the transport, "Did you happen to have more than the clip of the Angel you showed us?"

"No, Moonie, just the four seconds," River answered with a smile, though it faltered when she saw the concern on Minerva's face.

"This book is wrong!" the Doctor exclaimed as he flipped through the pages of the book. River turned to him with an irritated frown, not that he noticed it, or for that matter Minerva as he was too engulfed with the book, "What's wrong with this book, it's wrong."

~ 0 ~

"Amy get away from there," Minerva ordered as soon as she returned inside the transport, the ginger barely able to get a word in when she found herself pulled away from the screen, "That Angel's _moved_."

Amy frowned at her but then looked at the monitor and found that Minerva was right. The Angel was facing towards the screen with its hands down at its side. Neither woman noticed the door locking behind them.

~ 0 ~

"So you're clearly from the early days judging by the baby faces you and Minerva have," River held her journal again to pinpoint where exactly the Doctor and Minerva were regarding their timelines, "How early is this for you?"

"Very early," the Doctor payed minimal attention as he was studying the book.

"So you don't know who I am yet," River concluded, disappointed by that but mainly focusing on pinpointing the problem the pair were having with each other, "And Minerva isn't queen yet, so..." she swayed her head as she thought.

"How do you know who we are? We don't always look the same," the Doctor finally glanced at her.

"I've got pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order though. I need the spotter's guide," she waved him off.

However, the Doctor stiffened at the first words she had said, "Pictures," he whispered, "Why aren't there pictures!?"

~ 0 ~

"But it's a recording," Amy insisted to Minerva, the woman going under the table in front of the monitor, "It can't move!"

"I'm not so sure it's a recording anymore," Minerva mumbled, trying to figure out just what plug to pull out of the dozen wires.

Amy rolled her eyes, "C'mon Minerva, I can barely believe the Angel is dangerous when it's a statue, now you want me to think it's somehow magically moving?" she waved her hands for emphasis, nearly laughing at the thought.

"Got it!" Minerva cheered as she pulled the power source. However, she stopped when she heard the loud gasp of Amy behind, followed by the holler for the Doctor she gave. Minerva quickly stood back up to see the Angel now face front to the camera, "What the hell!?" she looked back and saw Amy already at the door trying to flee the spot.

"It's locked," Amy wiggled the handle.

Minerva looked at the screen again and saw the Angel now with its mouth open to attack, "Still think it was ridiculous?" she sighed and hurried to the door to help.

~ 0 ~

"This whole book - it's a warning, about the Weeping Angels. So why no pictures?" the Doctor was once again flipping through the pages of the Angel book, "Why not show us what to look out for?"

"There was a bit about images," River remembered.

"Yes! Hang on," he quickly searched through the pages until he found the right one and read from a passage, " ' _That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel._ '"

"What does that mean? "An image of a Angel becomes itself an Angel," River considered the words but came to no conclusion.

Then they heard the two ginger women screaming from the transport.

Without a word, the Doctor let the book drop and dashed off, "Are you all right? What's happening!?" he tried the handle and realized it was locked.

"Doctor, the Angel isn't a recording anymore!" Minerva called, "It's _real_ and it's _coming_!"

"Don't take your eyes off it!" he took out his screwdriver and used it on the keypad meanwhile giving more instructions, "It can't move if you're looking. What's wrong? It's deadlocked."

River had hurried over and was trying override the controls, "There's no deadlock."

"Don't blink!" he called to the women, "Don't even blink!"

~ 0 ~

"I remember!" Minerva snapped. Just because he was going to ignore didn't mean she had to ignore their previous encounter with the Angels.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Amy frantically looked at Minerva for some help.

"Um, keep watch of the Angel," Minerva nodded, "It can't move so long as someone's looking at it. Meanwhile, I'll..." she looked at the keypad and found she did not know anything about it.

"The screen, can you turn it off?" the Doctor called in.

"We've tried," Minerva sighed.

"Do it again but don't take your eyes off the Angel."

"Amy?" Minerva glanced at the ginger to see her already picking up the remote. She turned off the camera but the thing kept switching back on each time it was off. Minerva punched the keypad in an attempt to destroy the workings, though none of it worked.

"Minerva, it's getting really hard not to blink," Amy nervously chuckled, "Do something!"

Minerva put a palm on the door and couldn't help wonder if _ice_ would be able to do the job. It didn't have to slice through, it merely had to allow for some bending which would weaken its state enough to be pushed open. But there remained a rather big problem...she had not mastered her ice powers. The most she could do was water, and that alone had taken years. She needed to learn for things like these. Poor Amy was terrified and here she was, a Moontsay, and not just any Moontsay but the _princess,_ future queen apparently...and she couldn't even conjure up ice or snow to help out a friend.

Minerva's thoughts were cut short when the Doctor gave a strange instruction, "Minerva, Amy, don't look in the Angel's eyes! Look anywhere but don't look at the eyes."

"Why not?" Minerva immediately answered and glanced at Amy, "Amy, don't"

"Aha," the ginger mumbled, secretly stealing a look at the eyes.

"" _The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there_ ," the Doctor recited a line from the Angel book.

"What was that?" Minerva pressed an ear to the door, her remaining on the Angel, anywhere but the eyes as ordered.

"Don't look at the eyes!"

"No, wait, the images," Amy suddenly said, "Doctor, what did you say about images?"

"Whatever holds the image of an angel, is an angel," River said in lesser, simpler words.

"Okay, hold this," Amy held out the remote, " One, two, three, four..." she hit pause and the screen went static, no more Angel, "Ha!" she cheered, "I did it!" she turned to Minerva just in time to see her nearly be hit by the door as the Doctor and River pushed it open.

"Oh," Minerva nearly fell back if it hadn't been for the Doctor taking her into a big hug.

She didn't even question it nor reprimand for the ignorance. She closed her eyes and and hugged back, her hands bunching his jacket's sleeves as they rested in his arms. The Doctor, on the other hand, was still upset with her but he did not want her anywhere near death. He couldn't keep ignoring her completely if it would put her in this type of danger! Above all was her safety, and his love for her. But he also couldn't find it in himself to let the issue go. It hurt, it hurt deeply what she did...

...what should he do?

"I froze it! There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip," Amy spoke up, a bit irritated that she'd been blatantly ignored after stopping a freaking Angel. Now she understood Minerva's frustration and offence, "It wasn't the image of an angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good?"

"That was amazing," River praised, sparing the ginger a look.

She was just happy to see that at least some part of the Doctor's ignorance had broken down with this experience. Oh yes, the near-death experiences were exactly what those two needed to make up. She now knew exactly what the Doctor was so angry about, but also knew of the pain he was actually in. She couldn't be upset with him for it; it was a very rational response in his situation.

Out of the no where came an explosion that rocked the transport and all its inhabitants. The Doctor seemed to snap back to reality with it and quickly let go of Minerva, something the ginger woman wasn't too pleased with. She watched him hurry out with a sigh, a sad longing look in her eyes.

River walked over and took her hands, "It'll be alright, you'll see."

"I don't even know what I did," Minerva shook her head, "And I just want to fix it."

"Oh," River hugged her and tried to assure her that it would all be fine in the end. Just because she couldn't tell Minerva what the problem was nor how it would come out didn't mean she couldn't say the ending in brief words: everything would work out fine.

No one noticed Amy rubbing her eye as if there was something lodged in it...

~ 0 ~

The group came down into the beginning of the 'maze of the dead', via a ladder. Octavian had his soldiers grouped around while they prepared torches to begin the way.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" the Doctor looked around for said object. It was rather dark and nothing good ever came from the dark.

"Grav globe," Octavian held his hand out to one of the soldiers.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy asked River and Minerva.

"It's an Aplan mortarium. Sometimes called a maze of the dead," River said.

"Again, stop with the name," Minerva gave a half-smile, "It's not a nice title."

"Sorry, Moonie, I like being realistic," River offhandedly stated and missed the odd looks the Doctor gave her for the familiar comment made.

"So what exactly is the 'maze of the dead'?" Amy asked.

"Well," the Doctor took the gravity sphere from Octavian, "If you happen to be a creature of living stone," he kicked the sphere into the air which then lit up the entire cave, "The perfect hiding place."

Amy gasped at the sight of all the stone statues, perhaps being in the dark wasn't such a bad thing...

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier," Octavian tried not to show his disappointment so clearly on his face.

"A bit, yeah," the Doctor shrugged, not caring just how disappointed himself was.

"A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for."

"A needle in a haystack," River added.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle..." the Doctor considered better words, "Of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine."

"Right," Octavian stepped forwards to the soldiers, "Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection," and then he glanced back at the Doctor, "One question - how do we fight it?"

"Easy," Minerva walked towards him, "We find it...and then hope really hard," she shrugged and walked ahead, the Doctor behind her as he wasn't very pleased she was going ahead where danger laid openly for her.

As Amy passed by, Octavian stood in front of River which blocked her way to follow, "They don't know yet, do they?" he questioned her curiously, "Who and what you are?"

"It's too early in their time streams," River sighed.

"Well, make sure they doesn't work it out, or they're not gonna help us, not even your precious 'Moonie' will help after she learns."

"I'm well aware of the stakes," River rolled her eyes, "Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison."

"Sir? Side chamber. One visible exit," called a soldier.

"Check it out. Angelo, go with him," Octavian ordered two soldiers out the chamber.

~ 0 ~

A couple hours later the group was further into the chamber. At one moment, however, Amy stopped to look above and saw the many levels before them, statues lining the way. She frowned and rubbed the corner of her eye as she felt the same irritating sensation from earlier. She found a little grit then continued to rub...and then stopped as sand and grit poured down through her fingers. She turned her hand over with fear but saw nothing.

"You alright?" Minerva placed a hand on the ginger's shoulder, feeling her flinch underneath it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy nodded and stepped away, taking a breath to recollect herself. That small adrenaline she'd had earlier must be playing with her head or something, "So, I know you don't like talking about it, but what's a maze of the dead?"

Minerva swayed her head around, "It's not a childish thing, I promise," she gave a small smile and headed off.

Amy watched her go with confusion, knowing her question had just been avoided. River stepped up with some consolation, "Don't worry, she does that to everyone who talks about death."

"But what's the maze?" Amy sighed, now becoming more of an obsession seeing no one would answer question.

"A labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls," River bluntly gave the answer.

"Oh," Amy nodded, her eyes drifting to Minerva, "So, why is death such a big deal for her?" she raised an eyebrow, "It does seem kind of childish."

"She's lost a lot of people," River answered quietly, "Her biological parents and grandparents save Mayar, her adopted grandfather, nearly her entire species at one point, her would-be daughter Jenny," River sighed.

"Her sister too, no?" Amy asked, vaguely remembering something about a sister named Liv that died in a car accident.

"Oh, right," River nodded and pulled a syringe with half a smirk, "This won't hurt a bit," and then she gave Amy the shot.

"Ow!" Amy jerked her arm away, casting a glare for River's lie.

"There, you see. I lied," River casually shrugged, "It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

"So what are they like in the future?" Amy moved closer to River, speaking hushed (or so she thought), "Cos you know them in the future, don't you? Is it all still filled with adrenaline and excitement?" she smiled brightly, "I just love it all!"

"Well, they're just...them," River shrugged, "Minerva's Minerva, well Moonie for me. The Doctor? Hm, he's just the Doctor."

"Oh, well that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?"

"Yes, we are," River said instead, confusing Amy for the moment.

"Sorry, what?" the Doctor called from his spot, using one of the handheld devices to scan an area.

"Talking about you," River crossed her arms.

"I wasn't listening, I'm busy," he gestured to his work.

River rolled her eyes, "Never could eavesdrop properly. It's the other way up," she pointed to his upside down device.

Amy snickered when the Doctor turned the device the other way around, "Oh..." he blinked.

"You need your wife," River declared, eyeing him with a smirk, "...desperately."

The sound of gunfire ended the tease as everyone ran back to the main chamber where a young cleric stood looking frightened, "Sorry. Sorry, I thought... I thought it looked at me," he nodded to the statue nearby.

Octavian frowned and moved up, "We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?"

"No, sir," the cleric shamefully said.

"No, sir, it is not! According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor."

"What's your name?" the Doctor stepped up, half a mind wanting to scold Octavian for his rudeness but time was of the essence.

"Bob, sir," the cleric answered.

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob."

"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names, they're given to us in the service of the Church," Octavian explained, seeing no relevant matter on this.

"Sacred Bob," the Doctor tested and smiled, "More like Scared Bob now, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on."

Octavian glared at the Doctor for that and turned away, "We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. Bob, you stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach."

~ 0 ~

As the group walked further into the tunnel, Amy couldn't help but ask a question whose answer was very dire to her, "Isn't there a chance this lot's just gonna collapse? There's a whole ship up there."

"Incredible builders, the Aplans," Minerva remarked, sensing the fear in the ginger human, "Don't worry."

"Had dinner with their chief architect once," the Doctor absently said, "Two heads are better than one."

"You mean you helped him?" Amy asked.

"No, the Aplans have two heads," Minerva clarified, remembering that as another lesson from the Doctor, not that he probably cared what she remembered at the moment. He wasn't quite talking to her still, so that only meant that he was still angry.

"That book, the very end, what did it say?" the Doctor looked at River, only confirming Minerva's thoughts of ignorance.

"Hang on," River pulled out the book, managing to scold him with a look for ignoring Minerva again.

"Oh just read it," he waved her off, having caught her look. Yes, he knew he was doing it again and no he didn't plan on stopping it. The only thing he was going to change was for the moment was to never leave Minerva alone due to all the danger around them.

"" _What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels_ ," River had read from a passage, leaving everyone to look at each other with uneasiness.

They said nothing more and continued on the journey. There were no stops, no conversations, no nothing...simply awkwardness. River was beginning to grow a bit worried that perhaps this trip wouldn't be providing the adrenaline nor the danger the Doctor and Minerva needed to snap out of their problem and make up. This would be easier if she could just tell Minerva the problem and clarify to the Doctor that none of it was true.

But no. And why? Because of stupid time rules.

"Are we there yet?" Amy began complaining, her feet aching with each step she took, "It's a hell of a climb."

"The maze is on six levels representing the ascent of the soul," Minerva explained, "Only two levels to go."

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time," the Doctor said, getting an irritated look out of Minerva behind him.

"We did," she reminded him, "Don't know if you decided to ignore that as well," she spat and walked past him.

"And now she's getting angry back too," River said to the Doctor after Minerva was out of hearing-shot, "Still think ignoring is the best idea?"

"Would you leave me alone?" he snapped.

"No, frankly, I won't. Not ever. Probably not even after my death," she smiled sweetly, "Every time there's a problem I will be there to see it fixed."

Amy shifted as the two battled it out with silent glares, "So, um, the Aplans you mentioned?" she tried to cut in between the two, seeing neither was backing down, "How can we visit if they're dead?" she looked at the Doctor, knowing that was a stupid question as he had a time traveling machine but if anything could help ease the tension at the moment then so be it.

"So's Virginia Woolf," the Doctor muttered, finally stepping away, "I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. That's having two heads. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

River rolled her eyes and moved to follow after Minerva...when she stiffened, "There's something wrong..."

"Yeah, something very wrong," the Doctor had to admit.

"And I'm not talking about your marital problems, I meant the environment."

"Yes, me too," the Doctor agreed absently before realizing what she said, 'These are not 'marital problems'," he crossed his arms.

"Not the time!" River exclaimed, "There's something wrong!"

"I'm working on it," he waved her off and continued his ramble to Amy, knowing that would help him distract himself and thus the thing out of sync would eventually pop in his head, "So then the Aplans started having laws against self-marrying and what was that about? But that's the church for you. Erm, no offence, Bishop."

Octavian mock glared at him, "Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor."

"Doctor, I don't think Minerva should wander ahead of us," River warned when they entered a narrow passage way with statues lined on either side.

"Yes...I'm starting to think that too," the Doctor mumbled. He'd done it again, he'd let her go off with danger. This anger thing was really only biting _him_ when he'd done nothing wrong!

"Lowest point in the wreckage is only about 50 feet up from here. That way," Octavian nodded ahead.

"The church had a point, though, if you think about it," Amy commented absently as she went around a small rock that would've made her trip, "The divorces must have been messy."

And then the Doctor halted, his head turning to a nearby statue, his eyes widening, "Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Amy looked up.

"Oh..." River was also now wearing the same shocked face the Doctor was.

"Minerva!" the Doctor yelled and ran off in the direction Minerva had walked to.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Amy began to panic as the others grew uneasy, "Why'd he do that?"

"There's a low level perception filter," River began her explanation as she huddled Amy towards a spot with no statues, motioning for the others to follow as well.

~ 0 ~

"Minerva! Minerva!" the Doctor's calls were growing closer and closer to Minerva's ear, not that she was paying good attention to it.

She was currently in front of a statue, tilting her head side to side as she internally debated what on earth was wrong with it. She'd come to an abrupt halt all of a sudden when something inside her told her to look around carefully. She had studied the statues and it seemed like something was at the tip of her tongue...but nothing came out.

"Minerva!" the Doctor was terrorized to see her standing so close to one of the statues, "Get away from it!" he pulled her back, keeping an arm around her waist while she stood in front of him.

"Something's wrong," she shuddered a breath, "But I can't...it's not clear..."

"The Aplans have two heads," he reminded as he cautiously moved backwards, his eyes staring at as much statues as he could.

"O-oh," she blinked, now understanding, "So they're all..."

"Yup."

"And we're surrounded..."

"Aha."

"Hm..." there was a small silent pause when suddenly Minerva elbowed the Doctor in the stomach and turned around, "...keep ignoring me then, don't let some danger suddenly stop you from it," she spat and hurried back to the group.

The Doctor rubbed his sore spot on his stomach and quickly followed. Well, River was right, Minerva was now angry at him now. He shouldn't feel hurt by it, after all he had done nothing wrong...it was _she_ that was at fault, not entirely but still. So then, why did he feel like his breath was being sucked out if he was angry with her too?

~ 0 ~

"What do we do now?" River immediately asked when Minerva and the Doctor had rejoined them, noticing the scowl Minerva wore on her face, alerting her the problem was now double-sided. And when Minerva got mad, she got _mad_.

"Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are," the Doctor ordered, "Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in danger."

"Yes, yes, I know, Dr. Song explained it to us," Octavian nodded, "The Aplans had two heads and these statues only have one. What do we do!?" he emphasized the question.

"I want you all to switch off your torches," Minerva announced, ignoring the looks of crazy she was getting from the others.

"Ma'am?" Octavian raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it," she snapped, her polite manner vanished from her tone.

"Are you sure about this, Moonie?" River dared to ask.

"Not one bit but then again that's what I've learned from my hus...the Doctor," she gestured to the man beside her, "It's what he'd do but since we're ignoring each other I'll just jump the bullet here and do it myself."

"Oh..." River slowly nodded, more frightened than before. She'd seen darker sides of Minerva in the future, the ones she reserved to defend the people she loved but this was something else.

"Do it!" Minerva half-shouted and looked at the Doctor, "Shall you do it or I?" she nodded to the torch he held.

The Doctor winced at the cold tinge in her tone, but he couldn't and wouldn't say anything against it. He'd been acting the same way and he wasn't about to show it hurt him when it was done vice-versa. He could play at the game as well.

" _I'll_ do it," he muttered.

For a split moment the torch went out and when it returned all the statues were now facing the group.

"Oh my god! They've moved," Amy gasped.

The Doctor ran ahead and so the others were quick to follow, "They're Angels. All of them!" he looked down at the Angel-Statues there were lined up to go to the ship.

"But they can't be," River made a face at the sight, of course they would be.

"Everyone watch them," Minerva ordered, "Every statue in this maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us."

"There was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear," River looked at Minerva with urgency to be believed, "I wouldn't put you in that kind of danger, you nor the Doctor, I-"

"It's alright, I believe you entirely," Minerva assured, the coldness still in her but River took it as honesty and nodded with gratitude.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy offered.

"The Aplans, how did they die out?" the Doctor suddenly questioned, River realizing it and sighed.

"Nobody knows."

" _We_ know," Minerva crossed her arms.

"They don't look like Angels," Octavian remarked as he eyed the deformed statues.

"And they're not fast," Amy added, looking at the pair, "You said they were fast. They should have had us by now."

"They're dying. Losing their form," the Doctor explained, "They must have been down here for centuries, starving."

"Losing their image."

"And their image is their power," Minerva blinked, "Oh...power, of course," she shook her head.

"What?" River stepped closer to her.

"The radiation that's spilling out, the drive burn...this crash was no mistake, it was a _rescue mission_ for the Angels."

"We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up," the Doctor revealed the actual plan.

"We need to get out of here fast," River urged.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please," Octavian was speaking through a radio on his uniform, "Any of you, come in!"

 _"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir."_

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active!"

 _"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir."_

At that, the Doctor took the radio from Octavian and spoke, "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor. Where are you now?"

 _"I'm on my way up to you, sir, I'm homing on your signal."_

Minerva made a face as she thought of something peculiar Bob had said, "Wait a minute," she called finally and plucked the radio out of the Doctor's hand, holding her other hand to keep him from talking to her.

Yes, now she was taking the ignoring serious.

"You said the others were killed," she began.

 _"Snapped their necks, ma'am."_

"Mhm, that's odd, they don't really do that," she commented first on that matter, "They displace you in time."

"Unless they needed the bodies for something," the Doctor reminded and snatched the radio from her.

"I wasn't finished yet," she snapped and took the radio back.

"Oh for God's sake!" Octavian took the radio out of Minerva's hand, "Children," he scolded the pair before speaking into the radio, "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan."

"Don't be an idiot!" the Doctor exclaimed and retook the radio, "The Angels don't leave you alive!"

"Exactly!" Minerva half-shouted, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the radio, "Which brings me, finally," she mumbled the last word, "to my point, Bob, how did _you_ escape?"

 _"I didn't escape, ma'am. The Angel killed me, too."_

Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes, "Right, but when you say that, what exactly does it...mean?" Minerva closed her eyes as she waited for the answer.

 _"Snapped my neck, ma'am. Wasn't as painless as I expected but it was pretty quick, so that was something."_

"Oh, good," Minerva whispered, swallowing hard.

This time, the Doctor gently reached for the radio, Minerva having no problem in allowing him to take it, "So if you're dead, how can we be talking to you?"

 _"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."_

"So when you say you're on your way up to us..."

 _"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes."_

"No way out."

"Then we get out through the wreckage," Octavian declared, "Go!"

"Go, go, go. All of you run!" the Doctor shooed them off.

"Doctor?" Amy was hesitant to follow River, a woman she barely knew.

"Yes, I'm coming, just go, go, go!" the clerics, along with Amy and River, ran off. The Doctor looked at Minerva with a puzzled, irritated look, "I said go!"

"Ignored," she held a hand to his face.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Octavian instead, "Call you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men."

"I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families," Octavian snapped and walked off.

The Doctor sighed and resumed his talk on the radio, "Angel Bob, which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

 _"Yes, sir. The other Angels are still restoring."_

"Oh," Minerva pulled the radio down to her level, "So the Angel isn't in the wreckage. Thank you very much," she let the radio go and looked at the Doctor, "All yours," she huffed and turned away to follow the others.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked after her. However, the two came to a stop when they saw Amy standing by the passage with a hand on a rail.

"Amy, no time to wait, let's go," Minerva motioned and continued on.

"I can't! she exclaimed, making the other ginger return, "No, really I can't."

"Why not?" the Doctor asked.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone!" she gestured with her other hand to her hand on the grail, believing it to be stone.

"Amy, I promise you it's your flesh," Minerva frowned as she studied the hand.

The Doctor flashed his torch in Amy's eyes and sighed, "You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?"

"I looked before you told us not to," Amy explained.

"It's messing with your head," Minerva said, "Your hand is not made of stone."

"It is. Look at it!"

"I am!" Minerva exclaimed, "It's in your mind. I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go."

"I can't, OK? I've tried and I can't. It's stone."

The Doctor looked at his torch that was flickering, "The Angel is gonna come and it's gonna turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it. So do it, concentrate, move your hand!"

"I can't."

"Then we're all going to die," Minerva informed.

"You're not going to die," Amy shook her head.

"Just wait till they kill the lights."

"You've got to go, you know you have. You've got all that stuff with your coronation and even River. That's all got to happen. You know you can't die here!

"Time can be re-written, it doesn't work like that," Minerva said, "We're not leaving without you so you may as well keep your eyes on the Angels and do not blink."

"Run!" Amy hissed at the two, the lights flickering more and more often with the nearing Angels.

"You see, we're not going, we're not leaving you here," the Doctor reiterated to her.

"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor, do I look that clingy?"

"You can move your hand," Minerva patted Amy's 'stone' hand for show.

"It's stone," Amy insisted, unable to feel Minerva's hand.

"It's not stone!"

"Those people up there will die without you two. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them."

"Amy Pond, you are magnificent. And I'm sorry," the Doctor sighed, handing the torch to Minerva.

Amy closed her eyes and accepted her fate, "It's OK. I understand. You've got to leave me."

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this," he bit down on her hand and made the ginger yelp but finally move her hand, "See, not stone. Now run!" he gestured the way out.

"You bit me!" Amy gasped with indignation.

"Yep and you're alive," Minerva pulled her towards the exit.

"I've got a mark! Look at my hand!"

Minerva spared a glance at said mark and scoff, "Believe me, I've done worse than that. You'll be fine...and _alive_!"

"Blimey, your teeth! Have you got space teeth?" Amy looked back at the Doctor.

"I'm going to go ahead and point out the 'alive' part again!" he frowned and shooed her to hurry in their running.

They reached the remaining the group a couple minutes later, in time to hear Octavian addressing the clerics, "Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming."

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves," the Doctor explained.

"Which means we won't be able to see them," Octavian sighed.

"Which means we can't stay here," Minerva added with heavy concern, "We need a way out now!"

"There are more incoming!"

"Any suggestions?" River turned to the Doctor with anxious anticipation.

"The statues are advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium." Octavian reminded.

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out," River reiterated to the pair, "No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea."

"Don't bother, he might just ignore it too," Minerva muttered under her breath.

The Doctor, even though he had heard her, didn't respond to her comment, "There's always a way out."

The lights flickered off for a second to reveal the much closer Angels, now blocking the passage way.

"There's always a way out," the Doctor insisted, looking up above with a small smile.

" _Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?_ " the Angel-Bob inquired through the radio.

The Doctor took the call and spoke casually despite the looming danger around, "What's the problem, Bob?"

 _"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."_

"Why are you telling me this?"

 _"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."_

"Which is?"

 _"I died in fear."_

"I'm sorry?"

 _"You told me my fear would keep me alive but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."_

"What are they doing?" Amy wondered quietly to River and Minerva.

"They're trying to anger him," Minerva answered, "More than he already is, anyways."

" _I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that,_ " Angel-Bob finished.

The Doctor frowned, he already had to deal with his own...marital problems, he didn't need more guilt added to it, "Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

 _"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."_

"Yeah, I'm trapped. Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake!"

 _"What mistake, sir?"_

The Doctor ignored the question and faced the group, looking at Amy first, "Trust me?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

He turned to River, "Trust me?"

Despite everything, River smiled, "Always."

The Doctor debated whether or not to ask Minerva the same thing judging on their current position with each other. But before he could even open his mouth the ginger woman held a hand to stop from talking and turned her head to the side, basically giving him free range on the situation. With a scowl, the Doctor turned to Octavian and the clerics, "You lot - trust me?"

"Sir, two more incoming!" one of the clerics watching the passage way shouted.

"We have faith, sir," Octavian gave the Doctor a nod.

"Then give me your gun," the Doctor held a hand and received the gun, "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do..." he started hopping in place, "...jump."

"Jump where?" Octavian looked around, the space was already limited and he was asking for them to _jump_?

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it," the Doctor promised a rounds he raised the gun above.

" _Sorry, can I ask again?_ " came Angel-Bob's voice again, " _You mentioned a mistake?_ "

"Oh, big mistake. Huge," the Doctor smirked, "There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

 _"And what would that be, sir?"_

"Me!" he declared and fired at the gravity globe above, the thing exploding and leaving the group in darkness.

~ 0 ~

"Up, look up!" was the first thing the Doctor said after the fiasco.

"River, are you okay?" Minerva focused on the others instead of cheering pike the Doctor, "Amy?"

"I'm fine, Moonie," River assured as they stood up.

"What happened?" Amy groaned, her feet just a slight wobbly from the big hop they'd taken, god knows for what though.

"We jumped," Minerva informed.

"Jumped where?"

"Up, up, look up!" the Doctor turned to them, still quite pleased with himself for having thought of the idea.

"Where are we?" Amy looked around, not that she could see much.

"Exactly where we were," River said.

"No we're not."

"Move your feet," Minerva motioned with her own feet.

"Doctor, what am I looking at?" Amy demanded, only seeing the Doctor sonicing an indentation on the ground.

"Oh, come on, Amy, think! The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah?" he looked up with a smirk, "So what else is still on?"

Amy blinked as she realized they stood on the _bottom_ of the ship, "Oh..." she whispered.

"The artificial gravity. One good jump," the Doctor jumped in place, "And up we fell. Shot out the grav-globe to give us an updraft, and here we are!"

Octavian had been studying the Angels and came to a very bad conclusion, "The statues, they look more like Angels now."

Minerva glanced over and sighed, "They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves."

"Within an hour, they'll be an army!" the Doctor added, finally getting the indentation on the ground to open up into the ship, "They're taking out the lights. Look at them, look at the Angels. Into the ship, now, quickly all of you!" he slipped into the hole, leaving everyone to question his doings.

"But how? Doctor!" Amy peered into the hole and was surprised to see the Doctor standing upright.

"It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you, don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move!"

One by one, the group dropped down the hole into the corridor meanwhile the Doctor was working on a keypad with his screwdriver.

"OK, men, go, go, go!" Octavian was ordering before joining the Doctor, "The Angels, presumably they can jump up too?"

"They're here. Now. In the dark, we're finished. Run!"

Suddenly, the door that was meant to be an escape was shut closed, leaving them trapped for the moment.

"This whole place is a death trap," Octavian breathed.

"No, it's a time bomb," the Doctor corrected without thinking, "Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic."

"Maybe you should stop talking and focus on how to escape," Minerva snapped.

The two looked at each other with small glares, both irritated out of different reasons. Minerva had had enough of being ignored and was simply irritated and frustrated. The Doctor was angry that she was keeping such an important thing from her and hadn't even tried denying the false statement from her people.

They were not a good combination at the moment.

River wanted to break the fallen tension of the pair and moved to the other locked door, "The secondary flight deck is on the other side," she informed, staring at the two. "Could really use some help...Moonie? Doctor?"

Minerva pit on a fake smile and moved around the Doctor, "What can I do to help?"

"OK. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah?" Amy moved to the Doctor, "So what if the gravity fails?"

"I've thought about that," the Doctor mumbled, still looking after Minerva.

"And?"

The Doctor sucked in a breath and looked at the ginger human, "And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See. I've thought about it."

"The security protocols are still live but there's no way to override them, it's impossible," River called to him.

"Meaning?" he raised an eyebrow and joined them.

"Take a look," River gestured to the keypad, noticing Minerva stepping away from them the moment the Doctor had gotten closer.

This was turning out to be quite a challenge for River...especially since she'd gotten more than she bargained for with an entire army of Angels. But it also proved to her just how upset the Doctor was, for not even an army of Angels could help patch things up.

"Two minutes," the Doctor concluded and brought River back to reality.

There was a hum of the engines powering down, their way in reopened and allowed them a view of the cavern outside.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing," Octavian said.

The lights went out and unfortunately stayed out. Next thing the group knew there was an Angel arm sticking out through the opening.

"Sir! Incoming!" a cleric exclaimed.

The Doctor took out the sonic to help River and helped the lights come back briefly. There was now a full Angel trying to come towards the group. Once again, the lights shut off but returned in a much brighter state, although it showed four Angels inside the corridor now.

"Clerics, keep watching them," Octavian ordered.

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes," Minerva called before looking at the pair, "So, _River_ ," she made sure to emphasize who she was speaking to, "How are we doing?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and decided to play along, " _River_ , you can tell the others I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now."

Minerva looked to the side, "River, do you know how to open the door?"

"River, do you know there's only one way to open this door?" the Doctor glanced at River, "I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control."

"Oh I really hate when I get stuck between your arguments," she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh, so he keeps ignoring me in the future?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, glaring at the Doctor, "Good to know."

"Well," the Doctor let everything in his hands drop to turn to Minerva, "Perhaps that also means _you_ will keep hiding things from me!"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Ha!" he snorted, "Did he make you say that too?"

"Excuse me?" she stepped forwards, " _What_ did you just say?"

"You heard me! And if you're going to outright deny it in front of my face then perhaps I _will_ keep ignoring you!" he then turned back to his work, from the corner of his eye seeing Minerva staring at him with an open mouth.

Amy looked at River to know what had to be done to get them back on track. The awkwardness that filled the area was far too strong for any of them.

"So, that...powering thing?" Amy cleared her throat.

"It includes the lights," the Doctor mumbled, "All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights."

"How long for?" Octavian asked, eyeing the pair.

This was not the the Doctor and the Queen of the Monsoon River had described to him before heading for the trip. They were bickering out of real anger and frustration, they ignored each other when they were needed together, and were now shouting like children.

"Fraction of a second, maybe longer," the Doctor answered, "Maybe quite a bit longer."

"Maybe?"

"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship, there isn't a manual for this!"

"Doctor, we lost the torches," Amy stepped towards him, "We'll be in total darkness."

"No other way," he assured and glanced at Octavian, "Bishop?"

Octavian debated silently and finally faced River, "Dr Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man and woman?" he gestured to the Doctor and Minerva, the doubt clearly coming from their arguments.

"I know they're not exactly the happiest couple right now," River shot the pair a scolding look, "But throughout everything they _always_ come through for me, so yes, I do trust them."

"He's not some kind of madman and she's not some sassy Queen then?"

River bit her lip, letting loose a cheeky smile, "I absolute trust them."

"Excuse me," the Doctor mumbled and got back to work.

While the others watched the Doctor, Octavian continued to speak to River, now quieter though, "I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage those two," he scoffed, "Although I don't even know why I'm saying that considering their current state. But, I would be willing to bet all their anger would be directed to you if they found out who you were. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell them. Understood?"

"Understood," River rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Doctor, we've got your back," Octavian looked at the group again.

"Bless you. Bishop," the Doctor gave a thumbs up without looking back.

Octavian turned to the remaining clerics, "Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol, we don't have bullets to waste."

"Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise, four turns," the Doctor instructed her, Minerva huffing quietly behind him as she knew he was only choosing Amy to continue ignoring _her_.

"Ten," Amy nodded.

"No, four, four turns," the Doctor eyed her a moment.

"Yeah, four, I heard you," she took position at the door.

"Ready!" the Doctor set the sonic into the circuit.

"On my count then," Octavian said, "God be with us all. Three... two...one," and the lights shut down, "Fire!"

As the clerics began their firing at the Angels, the others worked on getting the door open.

"Turn!" the Doctor shouted.

"Doctor, quickly!" River exclaimed.

"It's opening, it's working," Minerva had moved over to help Amy despite the Doctor's orders. As soon as the door was opened, she pushed in River and Amy first.

"Fall back!" Octavian called to the clerics.

All of them moved through the doorway and into another corridor. They ran to the door where the Doctor remained to keep it open for the last ones to get through.

"Doctor, quickly!" River exclaimed.

The Doctor quickly let the door shut and ran to join the others in the flight deck. The room was cluttered up with ripped up wires, some on the floor and some sticking out from their original spots. There were papers shuffled about with some chairs thrown here and there. The Doctor ran straight for the controls to see what could be done next.

Octavian placed a device on the shut door after its hatch-lock had finished its job. Amy gasped at it, thinking the man was trying to do something bad, "Doctor!" she called, "What are you doing?" she demanded from Octavian.

"Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now."

"Mm, may want to say that again," Minerva said, getting a confused look from him. She nodded to the door where the wheel was once again turning to open.

"Dear God!" Octavian blinked.

"Told you," Minerva shook her head.

"Again!" Amy pointed to another door with the wheel spinning as well.

"Seal that door. Seal it now!" Octavian ordered the clerics, watching them go place another device on the door.

"We're surrounded," River looked around in frustration, "Again!"

"Seal that one," Octavian pointed to a third door with a spinning wheel, "Doctor, how long have we got?"

"Five minutes, max," he said.

"Nine," Amy blurted.

The Doctor turned to her with confusion, "Five," he repeated.

"Five, right, yeah," she smiled.

"Why d'you say nine?"

She raised an eyebrow, "No, I didn't."

"We need another way out of here," Minerva walked around the room.

"There isn't one," Octavian reminded.

"Yeah, there is, course there is," the Doctor corrected, "This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So what do they need?"

"Of course," River remembered and smiled in relief.

"Of course, what?" Amy inquired, "What do they need?"

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asked, looking at the machinery that was in no condition to do anything.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow," the Doctor shrugged, "This whole wall should slide up," he pressed against the rear wall, "There's clamps. Release the clamps!" he grinned and used the sonic.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy insisted, why did no one seem to answer her questions?

"They need to breathe, Amy," Minerva looked back at the ginger just as a door rose up to reveal a green forest-looking area.

"But that's... That's a..." Amy stepped forwards, awed by the trees ahead.

"It's an oxygen factory," Minerva took her hand and led her to the edge so she would see better.

"It's a forest."

"It's a forest," Minerva conceded with a chuckle.

"And, if we're lucky, an escape route," the Doctor added, coming over on Amy's side.

"Eight," Amy said.

"What did you say?" he turned to her.

"Nothing."

"Is there another exit?" Minerva called to the others.

"Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there," the Doctor instructed.

"On it!" Octavian said as he walked into the forest, "Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels."

"But trees! On a space ship?" Amy laughed, "How!?"

"Oh, more than trees, way better than trees. You're going to love this," the Doctor hurried into the forest, towards a tree, "Treeborgs," he opened a section of peat moss and showed circuitry behind it, "Trees plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. It is an eco-pod running through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle, on a space ship, in a maze," he looked back to Amy with a smirk, "Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?''

Minerva turned away and walked to where River was, "Hm," she huffed, River chuckling beside her.

"Angry yet jealous, tell you anything?" she raised an eyebrow, Minerva looking away from her as well, not wanting to reveal her answer that River pretty much already knew.

"Seven," they heard Amy laughing from her spot.

"Seven?" Minerva frowned and looked at the ginger, seeing the Doctor running back from the forest with concern.

"Sorry, what?" Amy blinked at them all, seemingly clueless of what she'd said.

"You said seven," the Doctor studied her face intently.

"No. I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Minerva called, "River and I heard you."

"Doctor!" Octavian returned, "There's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck."

"Good, that's where we need to go," the Doctor said, though he was still studying Amy to face the man.

"Plotting a safe path."

"Quick as you like! "

" _Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir_ ," everyone heard the voice from the radio.

"Ah, there you are, Angel Bob," the Doctor took a seat on a chair, "How's life?" he made a face, "Sorry, bad subject."

 _"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."_

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here, consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

 _"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond."_

"Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?"

"Quit talking about chairs," Minerva rolled her eyes, "Pending danger coming?" she reminded, "Ignoring that too?"

"Six," Amy sighed, a bit tired of the argument now honestly.

"Okay, well, enough chat," the Doctor stood up and eyed Amy again, "Here's what I want to know: what have you done to Amy?"

" _There is something in her eye_ ," Angel-Bob said.

"What's in her eye?"

 _"We are."_

"What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five," Amy replied then realized her error, "I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine."

"You're counting," River realized it.

"Counting?"

"Yeah, you are," Minerva nodded, "From ten. You have been for a couple of minutes."

"Why?"

"We don't know," the Doctor said quietly.

"Well, counting down to what?"

"Again...we don't know.

" _We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space,_ " Angel-Bob declared from the radio.

"Get a life," Minerva mumbled and then gasped, "Oops, sorry."

"Not as easy as it looks, is it?" the Doctor smirked, receiving a scowl back from her.

She snatched the radio from her and turned away from him, "Sorry to tell you there's power on this ship but not as much as you'd hope for."

 _"With respect, ma'am, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand."_

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Wha-" but she was cut off by a loud, awful screeching noise.

"Dear God, what is it?" River covered her ears as did everyone else for a moment.

"They're back," Octavian sighed.

" _It's hard to put in your terms, Dr Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing_ ," Angel-Bob said.

"Laughing?" the Doctor took the radio back, wondering what that meant.

" _Because you haven't noticed yet. The Doctor and the Queen in the TARDIS haven't noticed_ ," Angel-Bob mocked.

"Doctor!" Octavian gestured for them it was time to go.

"No, wait, there's something...I've..." the Doctor slowly turned to a white, glowing crack sprawled across the wall, "...missed."

"That's..." Amy had turned around along with the rest, no one more shocked than her to see the crack again, "That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl."

"Yes," Minerva nodded, trying to step towards it when the Doctor stopped her with a hand on her arm. She looked at him and frowned, shaking his hand off, though remaining in her spot.

"Okay, enough, we're moving out!" Octavian declared.

"Agreed," River looked at the pair, "Moonie? Doctor?"

"Yeah. Fine," the Doctor waved her off as he was using his sonic on the crack.

"What are you doing?" River sighed.

"Right with you."

"We're not leaving without either of you!"

"Oh, yes, you are," he corrected, "Minerva, go with them."

"Excuse me?" she blinked, "N-n-n-no, you don't order me now. That's how fights work. I stay because _that_ thing," she pointed at the crack, "has followed us and I'd like to know why."

"Bishop?"

"Your majesty, Miss Pond," Octavian moved for the women, "Dr. Song, now!"

River grabbed Minerva's and Amy's arms, "C'mon, Moonie," she looked at Minerva with a pleading face, "Just come with us."

Minerva sighed, "I'm not doing it to follow _his_ ," she spat that last word so hard that it actually made the Doctor wince, believing there was just a small tinge of hatred in that word, "orders. I follow yours," she said to River, "Plus, I have to protect you as best as I can. So c'mon," she didn't even look back at the Doctor and walked out with River and Amy.

"So, what are you?" the Doctor focused on the readings his screwdriver had for him, struggling with great vain to push away his pain once again, "Oh, that's bad," he frowned at the readings, "Ah, that's extremely very not good," he pressed an ear against the wall. When he turned he found he was surrounded by the Angels and sighed, "Do not blink," he recited to himself as he climbed over the console. Just as soon as he thought he was in the clear...he was grabbed by his jacket's collar.

~ 0 ~

"It's getting childish now, you know," River was saying to Minerva as they walked through the forest. Minerva had been silent the whole time they'd entered the forest, and River hating the silence that spewed more anger had decided to try and help out, "This entire thing with the Doctor."

"Okay, and when he notices that and is ready to apologize I'll be happy to accept it," Minerva crossed her arms.

"You're going to have to do some of that as well," River pointed.

" _Me_? I don't even know what I did in the first place! If he had been mature and came to me and told me what the problem was then perhaps I would've acted with the same maturity and apologized for my error. But that wasn't the course of events that played out, was it?" Minerva looked at her with a frown, awaiting a response that never came, "Didn't think so," with that she walked ahead.

River sighed and let the woman go. She looked back at Amy who'd fallen behind apparently, "Amy?" she noticed the pale fave the ginger wore and grew concerned. As son as the ginger started wobbling in her walk, River moved back ans gripped her arms, "Moonie! Something's wrong with Amy!"

"What is it?" Minerva returned to them and helped Amy keep on her feet, "Amy, what's wrong?"

Amy pushed all the hands off her and moved to a rock beside them, deciding to stop just for a moment as a terrible weakness tool over her body, "Four," she mumbled tiredly.

"Med-scanner, now!" River ordered and was quickly handed a scanner by a cleric.

"Dr Song, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving," Octavian turned to the women.

"We wait for the Doctor," River corrected, knowing Minerva wouldn't admit that in their current state.

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralize the Angels. Until that is achieved..."

"Father Octavian, I'm going to make this very clear for you and everyone else, when the Doctor and Minerva are in the room, your only mission is to keep them alive long enough to get everyone else home. We do not separate them," River gave a sharp look at Minerva, "no matter how much they _fake_ wanting to be apart. If one is gone, then we patiently wait for him or her to return. It's not easy, but it's worth it. So, now, if the Doctor's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself for putting my Moonie in that situation not to mention the death itself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him..." River paused and blinked, "And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?" she turned to find the Doctor standing there, his jacket gone.

"Oh yeah," he nodded.

"Good, then you heard about the 'fake' part, yes?" she smirked when he shifted uncomfortably.

"Bishop, the Angels are in the forest," he decided to skip that answer and went to Amy.

"We need visual contact on every line of approach," Octavian said to the other clerics.

"How did you get past them?" River curiously asked the Doctor while he checked on Amy.

"Found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe."

"What was it?" Amy asked, still curled up on the rock.

"The end of the universe. Let's have a look then," the Doctor took the scanner from River and read the readings.

"So. what's wrong with me?"

"You're going to be fine," Minerva assured her, bent down beside her with a soft smile.

"You're dying!" the Doctor blinked.

"Good choice of words," Minerva frowned as she looked up.

"Oh yes, because, if we lie to her, she'll get all better!" he snapped, "Right. Amy! Amy, what's the matter with you, Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Doesn't mean anything."

"Doctor," Amy weakly called.

"Busy."

"Scared!"

"Course, you're dying, shut up!"

"Okay, let him think," River said to Amy, "Moonie's right, you'll be fine in the end."

"What happened? What happened..." the Doctor paced back and forth, "She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an angel for too long..."

"Sir! Angel, incoming!" a cleric called.

"And here," called another.

"Keep visual contact, do not let it move!" Octavian ordered them.

"Come on, come on, wakey, wakey!" the Doctor lightly slapped the sides of his head, "She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and…and..."

"The image of an Angel is an Angel," Amy reminded.

"A living image in a human mind," Minerva sighed, "We stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't even blink and that's exactly what they want, cos as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. Oh Amy," she reached for the ginger's hand, "There's an Angel in your mind."

"Three," Amy mumbled, "It's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die!"

"Shut up, all of you," the Doctor pointed, "I'm thinking. Now counting, what's that about?" he wondered and pulled out the radio, "Bob, why are they making her count?"

 _"To make her afraid, sir."_

"OK. but why. what for?"

 _"For fun, sir."_

The Doctor growled of frustration and chucked the radio away, not wanting to hear more. He looked down at Minerva, this time both agreeing on the frustration they had for the Angels.

"Doctor, what's happening to me?" Amy asked, "Explain!"

"Inside your head, in the vision centers of your brain, there's an Angel," he bent down in front of her, coincidentally he noticed beside Minerva, "It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind, and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off."

"Sensible choice of words this time," Minerva muttered, this time getting him to faintly smile at it.

"Then what do I do?" Amy swallowed, feeling even more weaker than she thought was possible.

"If it was a real screen, what would we do, we'd pull the plug," the Doctor thought but shook his head, "But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would take over!"

"We have to shut down the vision centers," Minerva said, "Like pulling the plug or something."

"Moonie, Doctor, she's got seconds," River urgently informed as she looked at the readings on the scanner.

"How would you starve your lungs?" the Doctor asked suddenly.

"Stop breathing," Minerva shrugged.

"Amy, close your eyes!" he ordered.

"No, no, I don't want to," Amy shook her head.

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you, it's afraid! Do it! Close your eyes!"

Reluctantly, she shut her eyes and only heard the scanner beeping beside her. River blinked as all the readings returned to normal, "She's normalizing," she sighed of relief, "You did it," she smiled at the pair, 'See what happens when you quit being children and work together?"

"I told you _I'm_ not the one acting like a child," Minerva huffed and stood up, "He was!"

" _You're_ the one who caused me to act the way I have," the Doctor snapped and also stood, facing her completely, "You're the one who hid everything, still _are_ actually."

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"And denying it as well," the Doctor had a bitter laugh.

"Stop it!" River exclaimed, frowning. They were doing so well and then she had to go and open her big mouth, "Please, just...stop. This isn't you, either of you. You don't fight, you don't shout at each other."

"Two more incoming!" a cleric informed.

"Three more over here," the second added.

River glanced back and saw the Angels nearing, but still she would not desist in her scolds and counseling, "Now you two need to stop arguing because you know deep down you're just hurt. What you really want to do is hug each other and forget any of this ever even happened," she stepped closer to the pair, "So _do_ it."

For a minute, Minerva and the Doctor shared silent looks, seemingly considering River's words. But unfortunately, Amy broke through the stares, "Can I open my eyes now?" she fidgeted on the rock she sat.

The Doctor spared Minerva one more look before bending down in front of Amy, "Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of...paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes."

"Doctor, we're too exposed here," Octavian said, even more irritated with the couple's arguing, "We have to move on."

The Doctor stood up and looked around, "We're exposed everywhere, and Amy can't move, and anyway, that's not the plan."

"Oh, so there's a plan now?" Minerva crossed her arms.

"I don't know, I've been arguing it out with a certain ginger," he stepped towards her again, she doing the same.

"Really? That's funny cos I've been arguing it out with an idiot," she snapped.

"Stop!" River begged, "There is no time for this!"

"You're right," Minerva took a breath and looked around, "Sorry everyone. You go ahead," she looked at the Doctor for a moment, "I'll stay with Amy."

"What?" he frowned, he was certainly not liking that idea. That was how she kept getting into danger, by staying behind or going ahead.

"Good idea," River stepped in, figuring the next things that came out the Doctor's mouth was going to be for another disagreement, "And just in case, Octavian and the Clerics will stay here and protect you two."

"I'm fine," Minerva assured and sat beside Amy.

"If anything happens to them I'll hold each of you personally responsible," River warned the others, looking at Octavian, "And you all know how I am when it comes to holding weapons."

"River we have to find the Primary Deck," the Doctor sighed, allowing the plan to unfold. Admitting, he felt a bit more comfortable if more people were around them.

"Mhm," River nodded, "We'll stabilize the wreckage, stop the angels, cure Amy and fix your marriage."

"Might as well get working on the first three instead," Minerva mumbled, never thinking she'd ever say those words.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics can look after her Majesty and Miss Pond," Octavian assured, "These are my best men, they'd lay down their lives in their protection."

"I don't need you," the Doctor blatantly said.

"I don't care. Where Dr Song goes, I go."

"What?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, "You two engaged or something?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking," Octavian nodded and looked at one of the clerics, "Marco, you're in charge till I get back."

"Doctor..." Amy called, "Can't we come with you?"

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond," Octavian answered, receiving a scolding look from Minerva.

"Actually, I think you'd really speed her up," Minerva rolled her eyes, "But it's okay Amy. We'll be safer here, I promise."

"Minerva," the Doctor moved towards them, "I..." he bent down in front of them.

"If you're here to shout some more I don't think this is the time," Minerva mumbled.

"Above everything, I do care for your safety," he felt the need to remind seeing as her anger was probably cluttering up her mind, "I'll be back for both of you as soon as I can. I promise."

Amy made a face, "You always say that."

"Technically, _Minerva_ promised you five minutes, not I."

"You're not helping the case," Minerva snapped.

The Doctor stood up and stepped away before he said something more, "Good luck everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later!" he tapped Amy's head and found himself putting his hands on Minerva's face as if to give her a kiss on the lips. He, thankfully he believed, realized his intentions and quickly moved back, almost falling back, "River, going to need your computer!" he exclaimed and hurried off.

River smirked as she turned to Minerva, seeing the ginger woman blushing, "Well, you can give all the shouts and arguments you want but the love is still there. What did Martha used to say? Or say?"

"You know Martha?" Minerva blinked.

"Attraction between alien geeks is highly weird," River clapped her hands with pride that she remembered, "Never been a truer statement," she smirked again.

"Dr. Song," Octavian called.

"Yeah, yeah," River waved him off, "See you both later, gingers," she waved and hurried off.

"Yeah, later," Amy gave a wave with her eyes still shut and sighed, "Now what?" she whispered to Minerva.

"Well," Minerva studied her hand, turning it over, "Maybe this is a good opportunity to practice my powers."

"You've got powers," Amy remembered.

"Yup," Minerva stood up and walked a bit away from the rock, holding her hand in front of her, "Just haven't learned how to re-use them again," she sighed, "I've got water down tight so I'm working on snow or ice...which ever one comes first."

"Must be so nice having powers," Amy sighed, "Your life is just...amazing."

"Oh yeah, I'm currently arguing with my husband, my grandfather doesn't accept my marriage, my people despise my husband, yup my life is amazing."

"I'm serious," Amy chuckled, "You live in adrenaline, excitement...I crave that, Minerva."

"I just want my life back together," Minerva mumbled, thrusting forwards her hand in circles, "And my powers to come in. C'mon," she closed her eyes focused strong, "Ice or snow, ice or snow, or _both_...that would be nice too," she sighed, "Ice or snow, ice or snow, ice-" she gasped when she felt a hand on her wrist, "Amy?" she opened her eyes and looked back to see the Doctor behind her, "You? What are you doing here?" she shook his hand off her and stepped away.

"What's going on?" Amy asked, struggling not to crack open one eye and see what's going on.

The Doctor looked at Minerva for a moment then turned to Amy and bent down in front of her again, taking her hands, "Amy. you need to start trusting me, it's never been more important."

"But you don't always tell me the truth," she reminded.

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me."

"Doctor, the crack in my wall, how can it be here?" she whispered, even the mention of the crack putting her on edge.

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?"

"What did you tell me?"

Thee Doctor sighed and rested his forehead against hers, "No, no, that's not the point. You have to remember," he kissed her on the head and then stood up, turning to face Minerva.

Minerva had been quietly studying him behind in silence. She'd noticed he was wearing the jacket that had gone missing, and it seemed like he'd come back from a different direction than the one he'd originally ran through. What was that all about?

Without saying a word, the Doctor walked up to her and turned her around, her back to his chest, "Concentrate," he whispered to her.

"You're not you," she deducted quietly, allowing him to place his hand over the back of hers.

He gently moved her hand in circles again, "I'm sorry for everything, I know it wasn't your fault," he whispered and pressed a kiss on her cheek before running off.

Minerva breathed as she spun around, watching him run off, "I'm sorry too..." she mumbled sadly, rubbing her arm and feeling terribly lonely. It had been months since the Doctor had held her like that, much more been close to her like that. It was like she had been given a dose of an addiction and was then cut off. She closed her eyes and stifled a sniffle, she missed her Martian terribly.

"Minerva? What's wrong?" Amy asked, sensing something was off judging by the sudden silence.

Minerva quickly wiped her face and moved to sit beside Amy, "Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Minerva nodded and looked around at the clerics, "What's going on out there?" she called to them in an attempt to distract herself.

"The Angels are still grouping," Marco answered just as the lights flickered.

Minerva stiffened and looked around, "What was that

"Are you getting this too?" Marco asked the other clerics.

"The trees? Yeah."

"What's wrong with the trees?" Amy frantically asked, feeling Minerva stand up once more.

"Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart," one of the clerics said.

"And here. They're taking out the lights."

"They Angels are using the lights, shutting them off to advance on us," Minerva explained.

"Oh...great," Amy sighed.

"Angels advancing, sir," a cleric informed.

"Over here, again," another added.

"Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet," Marco declared, "Wait for it!"

Amy stood up, a bit frustrated, "What do we do, Minerva?"

"First of all," Minerva looked at the clerics, 'Keep your positions and and your eyes locked on those Angels, we cannot let them move. Amy, keep your eyes shut, alright?"

But suddenly, a bright light appeared and spread around the place, forcing everyone but Amy to shield their eyes for protection.

"The ship's not on fire is it?" Marco asked.

"It can't be," Minerva tried to look but the light was still a bit too bright, "This light, I recognize it and I hope to dear Lord that I'm wrong...but I'm never wrong," she finally lowered her arm and turned to the direction the light had emerged from, getting a bit shocked at what she found, "The Angels..." she breathed.

"What? What about them?" Amy tried feeling around for anyone, hopefully Minerva, "Minerva?"

"They're gone," Minerva shuddered a breath, "And that's not good."

"This side's clear too, ma'am," a cleric called.

"The Angels have gone?" Amy frowned, finally finding Minerva's arm and latching onto it.

"Marco?" Minerva called, seeing the man was using one of the devices again.

"There's still movement out there, but away from us now," he informed her, "It's like they're running."

"From the light," Minerva answered, "They're running from the light because it's..."

"Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that," Marco cut her off with his order.

"No, you can't let them do that," Minerva tried to stop them but with Amy clinging onto her arm she couldn't exactly move much.

"What are you all looking at? What's there?" Amy kept asking, but received no answer.

"Amy, be brave, yeah?" Minerva turned to the girl, taking her by the arms.

"Okay," she swallowed.

"I'm about 98% sure that it's the crack from your bedroom wall."

"Oh..." Amy remained silent, "...why do you always have to be right?"

Minerva faintly smiled, "It's a curse and a gift."

"But the crack, it...it scared off the Angels?"

"What could scare those things?" one of the clerics asked.

"Try the one thing that could erase them from history," Minerva looked back, " _That_ is pretty scary."

"It can't be that," Marco waved Minerva off, "That can't exist."

"It can and it does," Minerva assured, but found she wasn't being paid the least bit attention.

"Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?" the remaining cleric asked.

"Go for it. Don't get too close," Marco replied.

"No! Don't go!" Minerva tried going after them but Amy took her arm to stop her, "You've already sent the other two clerics, Crispin and Phillip and they didn't return. Don't you see?"

"What other two?" Marco frowned at her, "I didn't send anyone."

"Yes you did," Amy joined Minerva's side, "I was there and I heard it."

"No, you're wrong. There's no Crispin and..." Marco tried to remember the second name, "...whoever that was, they were never here."

"This is what I'm talking about!" Minerva exclaimed, "That crack has immense power, so much power that even the _Angels_ are running away from it. Why? Because everything that gets sucked in never existed in the universe."

"Amy, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you."

"I'm promising you there _was_ a Crispin and Phillip but you ignored my instructions and let them go off," Minerva stepped forwards, "And now I'm pretty sure if I mention the third cleric you sent, Pedro, you're going to tell me that you don't know who that is."

"Who's Pedro?" Marco had to interject.

Minerva slapped a hand over her forehead, growing far more frustrated than she'd ever been.

"She's telling the truth," Amy insisted, sensing Minerva's silence was due to anger increasing, "You sent three clerics into the crack and look what happened? You can't remember any of them!"

"Your majesty, Miss Pond, there's only ever been the three of us here!" Marco exclaimed.

"No, there wasn't," Minerva lowered her hand and glared at the man.

"Listen, listen. I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close."

"No, you can't. You mustn't."

"Here, spare communicator," Marco tossed Minerva the device, "I'll stay in touch the whole time."

"Listen to me, you get near that thing and there won't be a Marco in the universe anymore," Minerva handed the communicator to Amy, "So stay put."

"There weren't any others, I promise," Marco insisted and moved to turn to the crack..

"Listen to me dammit!" Minerva snapped with anger, "I am the Queen, I was called here for a reason so you are going to stay freaking _still_ and _listen_ to me. I _order_ you to stay here and not move an _inch_ , do I make myself clear?"

Marco stayed put with the final shout and simply looked at Minerva with shock, even Amy fidgeting a little under the order that had been given. Minerva was breathing heavily but remained silent as well, feeling slightly odd to be using that kind of authority she probably didn't even have a right to use just yet. But River had trusted her enough to be called in to help and so she had to prove to River that she'd done the right thing. She could help as well, and she would.

" _Hello? Hello? Minerva?_ " the Doctor's voice rang through the radio Amy held, "Anyone?"

"Doctor?" Amy quickly lifted the radio to her mouth.

 _"Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?"_

"No, well, yes, one of them," Amy made a face, "The rest have been..."

Minerva took the radio from her and sighed, "...they've been erased from time. The crack is here, Doctor."

 _"Listen to me, you need to come to us. Primary Flight Deck, other end of the forest."_

"Great...where is that?" Minerva frowned.

 _"Turn on the spot."_

A minute later there was the sound of the screwdriver whirring about in the air, making the three turn around.

 _"When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, you're facing the right way. Follow the sound."_

Minerva raised the communicator and turned around in a circle until the sound became right, "Okay, gotcha."

 _"You have to start moving now. There's time energy spilling out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it."_

"No kidding, genius," she linked arms with Amy.

"Ma'am, there are Angels out there," Marco reminded.

"Quite aware of that, thank you," Minerva sighed, "We'll need to walk with confidence, and keep our eyes peeled. Amy...try not to trip."

"I'll keep that in mind while I let you lead," Amy sarcastically smiled as they began to walk.

~ 0 ~

"Don't let the Time Energy catch up with you," the Doctor frantically warned through the radio, "You'll never have been born."

" _I think I know that_ ," came Minerva's sassy remark.

"I could do with a better attitude," the Doctor muttered, thinking he hadn't been heard.

 _"Sorry, you chose to be a child, so I'll bring out my sass."_

"Minerva just do it and be quiet!" the Doctor shouted and for the first time there came no answer from the other line.

"Is that your plan to make up?" River raised an eyebrow, a disapproving look on her face, "Because it's a real rubbish plan!"

"My wife pretended to be married to a different man!" the Doctor shouted at her as well, leaving River stunned at the fury in his eyes, "Maybe I've got no plans to make up yet!"

"I knew it," River whispered, "I knew this was the problem," she closed her eyes and sighed.

The Doctor turned away from her, unbelieving he'd let that slip. But the anger had been building up over the months and seeing Minerva didn't seem remotely guilty about it only made it worse.

"It's not her fault, you know," River tried to say but the Doctor shook his head and cut her off.

"No, no, she doesn't deny anything to the Moontsays and pretends to be the wife of another. Then she comes back and doesn't even utter a word about it. No, it's not her fault..." he closed his eyes and took a breath in, his hearts pinging at the thought of Minerva with another man, not putting _him_ as her husband in front of the others.

How could she do that to him? _Why_ would she do that? ...after claiming she loved _him_ and only wanted to be _his_ wife...why would she let another man claim she was his without her saying even a word of contradiction?

Suddenly, a loud whoosh and clang rang throughout the room, forcefully making him remember this wasn't the time to dwell on his problems with his 'wife'.

"What's that?" River looked around with concern.

"The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the time energy. Now it's going to feed on them," he took the radio and spoke into it, "You lot, listen to me. The forest is full of Angels-"

" _Think we've noticed_ ," Minerva cut him off, only feeding his anger with her.

Behind him, River made a face and turned to the machinery in front of her...and idea striking her.

~ 0 ~

Minerva and Marco were frantically looked around the stone statues that practically surrounded them, even Amy putting a charade of fake vision to help out.

" _Look, just keep moving, alright?_ " the Doctor bitterly asked, " _Think you can do that without sass?_ "

"I don't know, think you can quit being a child?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

 _"You and I, are going to talk after this. I'm done being patient."_

"Oh!" Minerva barked a sarcastic laugh, "You were being patient this whole time? Enlighten me, for what purpose?"

" _To give you a chance to come clean and explain yourself_ ," after that the communication stopped.

"What?" Minerva asked, confused, "What are you talking about you idiot!?" she demanded but was left in silence. With a big sigh, she handed the communicator to Marco all the meanwhile grumbling to herself, "Get married, they said...it'll be fun, they said," she frowned.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the trio and before they knew it, they were in the deck with River and the Doctor. River looked mighty pleased with herself as she turned to the Doctor, "I teleported them, see? I'm smart too."

An alarm blared and cut short the celebration, "What's that?" Minerva looked around.

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means..." the Doctor blinked, "The shield's going to release!"

The shield to the forest opened up and allowed the group to see the massive large number of Angels on the other side.

The Doctor stepped forwards, "Angel Bob, I presume."

 _"The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality."_

"Yeah, and look at you, all running away. What can I do for you?"

 _"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close and they will be saved."_

At those words, Minerva stiffened and paid close attention, ready to stop the fool if he decided to do anything stupid as was his usual manner.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?" the Doctor shrugged.

" _Your wife and friends would also be saved_ ," the Angel Bob was sure to point out.

"Oops, wouldn't use the first one to make a bargain," Minerva mumbled under her breath.

"Well, there is that," the Doctor in honesty did debate whether or not to do such a thing. If it helped Minerva then of course he'd do it, despite his anger. Though if he did that he'd leave her to the mercy of the Angels and that wasn't an option.

River shook her head and walked up to the Doctor, "I've traveled in time. I'm a complicated space/time event, too. Throw me in."

"River, no!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Oh, be serious! Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip," the Doctor ordered.

"Doctor, I can't let you do this. Moonie might be angry and won't say anything but I'll do it for her, don't do this!"

"No, seriously, get a grip," the Doctor looked at her.

"You're not going to die here!"

"No, I mean it. All of you, get a grip," he looked back at the others, eyeing Minerva with a look that'd let her know he had a plan.

"Amy, Marco, hold on," Minerva ordered in the end, turning to the other two and picking out handles to grab on.

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now," Angel-Bob said.

The Doctor looked at the Angels with a smile, "Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels..."

"River?" Minerva called.

"Coming, Moonie!" River hurried over and grabbed onto a panel beside her, checking Amy and Marco with a quick glance.

"Night-night," the Doctor waved to the Angels right as the gravity of the ship failed to power.

The deck turned to its side and while the group held onto their handles/panels, the entire Angels were sucked into the crack, leaving the group safe and sound.

~ 0 ~

After a struggling climb back out, the group found themselves on the beach again. Amy was wrapped in a blanket and was leaning on a rock, her eyes quite open now as she looked around. The Doctor came to stand to beside her after having finished off 'business' to the clerics that had arrived after they'd escaped.

"Bruised everywhere, you know," Amy remarked to him.

"Me too," he admitted.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut."

"Neither did you," he turned to her, "I kept saying, remember? The Angels all fell into the time field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now."

"Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other. Minerva and I saw them while Marco couldn't even remember their names."

"Well, Minerva's been a traveler for years now, she's quite used to things like that. And now you're a time traveler too, Amy. It changes the way you see the universe forever. Good, isn't it?"

"And the crack. Is that gone too?"

"Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening... somewhere out there, somewhere in time," the Doctor grew quiet as he noticed Minerva heading for River, the brunette in handcuffs.

"Is it true?" Minerva approached River with hesitancy, her eyes locked on the handcuffs around River's wrists, "You're in Stormcage?"

"Afraid so, Moonie," River sighed.

"But...why?"

"I...killed a man," River nodded with a sad look on her face, "I did something bad and I'm paying the price."

"But you don't have the look of a killer," Minerva frowned, "You can't have done that."

River swallowed, "What's done is done. But hey, perhaps this time I've done enough to earn a pardon."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't have, it's not the time."

"Careful what you keep a secret," the Doctor joined them, making sure to keep at least five feet away from Minerva, "Keeping secrets is a sure way to start a big argument."

"Here we go again," Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he turned to her, frowning.

"What am I suppose to say!?"

"Don't do this, please," River sighed, sadly glancing at each of them, "You scream at each other, you claim you're angry, frustrated, but the truth is you're both just _hurt_. Doctor, you're hurt that Minerva hasn't told you the big 'secret.' Minerva you're hurt because you've been ignored. You're not angry, call it what you want but it's not anger. You're not capable of being angry with each other because you've never been. It's been centuries of love and I'll be damned if I see it crumble down because of some snooty royals."

Minerva and the Doctor looked away, both shifting at the words said to them. The Doctor didn't want to have this conversation in front of another person and so moved onto an obvious problem, "Octavian said you killed a man," he looked at River with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. I did. A good man. A very good man. The best man I've ever known."

"Who?"

"It's a long story, Doctor, can't be told. It has to be lived. No sneak previews," River sighed and then shrugged, "Well, except for this one: you'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

"That's a fairy tale isn't it?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "The Pandorica...yeah, it is."

"This coming from the human who remembered she was actually an alien princess who was in love with her peoples' mortal enemy," River smirked at the blushes both had on their faces, "I'll see you there."

"We look forward to it," Minerva had a half-smile.

"I remember it well."

"Bye, River," Amy came to join them, still wrapped in her blanket.

"See you. Amy," River said just as her handcuffs beeped, "Oh! I think that's my ride. The prison ship's in orbit. They'll be beaming up."

"Can we trust you, River Song?" the Doctor felt compelled to ask.

"If you like, but where's the fun in that?" she laughed and was teleported away.

Minerva sighed and started walking off, the Doctor frowning, "Oi, where are you going?"

"Home," she looked back with a weary look, "What?"

"We're not done here!"

"No, clearly, we're not, so let's get talking yeah?" she gestured to the TARDIS and headed there.

Amy watched with wide eyes as the two headed for the TARDIS, knowing that an argument bigger than the cosmos was about to begin.

~ 0 ~

"Are you finally going to tell me why you've been ignoring me these past few months?" Minerva had her arms crossed as she stood in front of the Doctor, both now in the console room.

They'd asked Amy for some privacy until they figured things out, but little did they know that Amy was actually upstairs and very keen on listening in. She wasn't trying to be rude, she just wanted to know what was the big thing that had kept the Doctor on edge for months now.

"This is the last chance I'm giving you, Minerva," the Doctor stepped closer, "Just tell me what you did and why you did it. Please," he took her hand, "I'll let this whole anger thing go but you have to tell me now."

Minerva frowned, so helpless and lost, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The Doctor let out a big breath and let go of her hand, stepping away from her, "She was right."

"Who was?"

"You let another man claim you as your wife and you didn't even correct him," he shuddered a breath, "Not just that you didn't even tell _me_ about it!"

Minerva blinked with wide eyes, "Oh...you...you know about that," she breathed, suddenly things making so much more sense.

"Yes, I do know that, and it wasn't because of you, if that wasn't clear enough. No, I had to hear it from another mouth because my wife kept it a secret from me! Minerva how could you do that?"

"There was a good reason for that, I promise," she tried stepping forwards but he kept backtracking with each step she took, "Doctor, I..."

"I gave you _months_ to come clean and explain," he pointed at her, "But you didn't say a word! I talked to Dathan and he told me all about the princess and her husband. Minerva you introduced me to them as a _friend_. I thought it was just a way to keep things civil between them and me, but it wasn't. It was so your dirty little lie would stay intact in front of the eyes of the Moontsays!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she began, her mind racking for the right words to come to her, "I thought I was pro-"

"No, no, save it," he shook his head, "I don't want to hear the explanation now. It's only coming out now because I forced it out of you...not because you meant it," his eyes watered slightly and the sight of it broke Minerva's heart.

"I'm really sorry," she tried coming to him but he kept backtracking much to her dismay. She stopped and looked at him, "I don't love anyone that's not you, if that's what you're thinking. I love _you_ , you're my Martian and-"

"I don't want to hear it!" he shouted, startling her.

"But it wasn't because I didn't want to tell you. It's just, there were responsibilities I had to-"

He marched right for her, this time _she_ backtracking until she hit the console, "You had all these months to tell me the truth and now guess what? I don't want to hear it. I finally became tired. I don't want to see you right now, because I'm afraid I'm going to say something I'll truly regret. Because after all, guess what? I _still_ love you," he bitterly laughed, "...and you broke my hearts by choosing your 'responsibilities' over me."

Minerva blinked rapidly as tears rolled down her eyes, "I didn't mean to...I wasn't trying to."

"Yeah, right," the Doctor turned away from her, preferring not see her at the moment, "You know I would've done anything to help you with your kingdom. I would've never made you choose-"

"But I didn't choose," Minerva didn't know how to explain that she simply thought it would've been better for him not to know. Nerio had been completely wrong on this one.

"Of course you did, that's why we're here now," the Doctor muttered.

"You're not even going to listen to my explanation?" Minerva stepped forwards, reaching to place a hand on his shoulder.

As soon as the Doctor felt her touch, he shook it off and moved to the side, "You had months to do so and you never did. How do you think that made me feel?"

Minerva's eyes watered anew, "I-I'm sorry..." she rushed off before he would say something else that would hurt her even more.

"So am I," he mumbled to himself.

Amy poked her head from above and looked around to see the Doctor was alone. She waited a decent amount of time before coming down the stairs, acting like nothing had happened, "So, everything okay now?"

"Sure," was the Doctor's answered as he moved around the console.

"So, um...do you think we could stop by home for a moment?" she asked, his head snapping up to her, "Just for a moment," she reiterated, "There's something I'd like to show you."

"Do you want to get Minerva?"

"Nope, I want just you," she smirked.

The Doctor nodded, too engulfed in his pain to notice the wide smirk plastered on the ginger's face.

~ 0 ~

They were in Amy's bedroom, merely minutes after they'd originally left. The Doctor had taken a good look around the dark room and saw many recognizable drawings and crafts. It seemed Amy took to drawing out her imaginary friends as a child. There were drawings of the Doctor, Minerva, and a couple others of a blonde girl whom Amy identified as her first imaginary friend Tabitha. However, what really drew in the Doctor was the _wedding dress_ that hung outside Amy's closet. Amy was getting _married_ the next day!

"Well..." the Doctor breathed, plopping down on Amy's bed.

"Yeah," Amy nodded sheepishly, taking a seat beside him.

"Blimey..."

"I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?"

The Doctor checked his watch, "We've been gone five minutes."

Amy reached for her ring box and held it between them, "I'm getting married in the morning."

"Why did you leave it here?" he wondered as he took the box from her and opened it up.

"Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man and woman the night before my wedding?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Amy chuckled, "You really are an alien, aren't you?"

"Who's the lucky fella?" he handed her the box back.

"You met him."

"Ah, the good looking one or the other one?" he mimed a large nose to say Rory, Amy laughing.

"That one," she pointed.

"Well, he was good too," he shrugged.

"Thanks," she said, "So, how good are you at comforting people on the night before their wedding? Do you pack in some adrenaline too?"

"Honestly Amy, I'm no good for comforting right now," he sighed, oblivious to the actual meaning Amy had meant, "But why would you need comforting?"

"I nearly died," Amy reminded, "I was in basic darkness and I nearly died. It was quite the adrenaline and I want more," she smirked.

"Well, yes, natural. It's a bit addicting sometimes. Well, lots of times..."

"Well, adrenaline's a bit free-range. Makes you want and think about things, about certain things and people...know what I mean?"

"Right..." the Doctor nodded but then came to the conclusion of, "No."

"About who...I want," Amy tried again.

"Oh, right, yeah... No, still not getting it."

"Doctor, in a word, in one very simple word even you can understand..." she pushed him down and climbed over him.

"Um, no!" the Doctor quickly pushed her away and hopped over the footing rail, having no idea where _that_ came from, "No!" she pointed at her, "You're getting married in the morning! _I'm_ already married!"

Amy had stood up and walked around the bed, a smirk on her face, "Well, the morning's a long time away," she pushed him against the TARDIS, "And your marriage isn't doing so hot, I hear. Let's just pretend, yeah?" she pushed one of his braces down.

"Listen to me. I'm married, I've got a wife, and I love her! Now I'm sorry Amy, but this is _never_ going to happen!" he pushed her off him again, "Minerva is your _friend_ , what are you doing?"

"She's got this amazing life full of excitement and adrenaline and she's fighting you off! I'm sure she's not going to be so upset right after you practically yelled at her!"

"You listened?" he blinked.

"Your yells would've reached anywhere, believe me," she waved him off, "Besides, I'm not suggesting anything long term," she returned to her spot in front of him and forced him still enough to kiss him.

"Do you not get it? I _love_ her! I wouldn't _ever_ cheat on her, ever," he pushed her off with more force, nearly making her fall back, "Don't come near me!" he snapped, "God, Amy, what's the matter with you? You're getting married in the morning," he suddenly blinked, "...morning," he whispered.

"Doctor?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you."

"Hold that thought!" she rushed to her bed.

"Amy Pond... Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Come on!" he yanked her off the bed and pushed inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" she laughed in a flirty way.

However, it all came to a stop when they both saw Minerva standing by the console, her hand on her side, curled into a fist and currently bleeding.

"Minerva...?" the Doctor cautiously moved up, unsure of what had happened inside.

"You need a new monitor," she muttered and with her good hand pushed the monitor to their side, revealing its screen was entirely broken, "...and a new wife," she spat and sped off, her tears wasting no time in streaming down her face like a water-well.

"No, Minerva!" the Doctor called after her, "No! Wait, hold u-" he stopped short when he received a big splatter on the face of iced, cold water, "...up," he whispered and blinked. He passed a hand over his face to somewhat dry himself as he turned to face Amy, the ginger having a face of guilt at the outcome of events.

This was _not_ what she had, had in mind.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Uh. Oh. Dammit Amy. Dammit Monsoon. I really, really, really hate writing an angry Minerva and Doctor. It's just not their style :'(. At least we saw another glimpse of River and her mystery, but still :'/

 _For Reviews:_

Yeah...there's some wedding planning being done behind Minerva's back. Lmao those are some good names for those two xD. Yeah, Veren is my favorite too (obviously) because she reminds me of Minerva. Those two will be good friends later on. As for the rest of that family, Minerva will definitely show them up at one point...just not now. Oooh, when the Doctor realizes what's happened he'll have a nice little chat with Nerio, that I promise ;) But in the meantime, you can definitely use that bat and beat the hell out of everyone in on the wedding plans/argument.  
-As for the Doctor Who news they've announced there will be no season 10 this year, just a Christmas special in December. The next season will be in Spring 2017 :/.  
\- I think you have Nerio completely down. Sounds like him, although he didn't really have anything against Minerva nor the Doctor. He just heard the plan 'you'll be marrying a princess' which happened to be Minerva. But since Minerva is married of course Nerio is going to dislike the Doctor and want to ruin the marriage. As for Orianna, I don't think she willingly wants to help her brother. She'll just do it because she has to - orders from her dad or something. But for creating tension you're completely right! GO AHEAD. Beat them until your heart tells you it's done lmao xD. And thank you for wishing me luck at school! After seeing my Statistics class, I'll definitely be needing! .

I'm sorry :o I don't like ripping people's hearts out but sometimes you gotta create tension ;). Ah yes, the cliffhangers at the end of chapters. Wait till you see the next chapter's ending ;D. Lmao really!? Sorry then! Don't mean to make people angry! But thank you for the complement lol.

So, hopefully this chapter was up your standards! Let me know what you thought and until next time! :)


	7. The City of Heartbreak

Rory Williams stood inside the TARDIS with an awestruck face as he took in all the details the room had, comparing nothing to what he thought the box would look like inside. Although right now his mind wasn't quite there yet after hearing his fiancee, Amy, had tried seducing the Doctor on the night before their wedding. The Doctor had shown up in the most oddest way to present the problem in the middle of Rory's stag night. He'd popped out of a _cake_ and then hastily proceeded to tell Rory (along with the rest of Rory's friends) how Amy kissed him and tried getting him into bed. Rory was more than shocked to hear that, as well as feeling like he'd been dropped into a deep abyss where the chunks of his heart were quickly following. To hear how Amy had been traveling through time and space for months while it had only been five minutes on Earth was another round of shocks for Rory. He was upset to find out he hadn't been called nor messaged or anything. He was pretty discontent with the turnout of events but as he could see ahead of him in the room...

...the Doctor and Minerva were also discontent with the course of events.

"Minerva, just listen, c'mon," the Doctor followed her around the console room, receiving sprays of water repeatedly from Minerva.

"Would you leave me alone?" she snapped, "I'm taking your advice, remember? You didn't want to see me so I'm trying to leave," she was going around the console, trying to input coordinations for the Monsoon but with every step she took around, the Doctor followed and stopped her coordinates.

"It's not fair that you're angry with me for something I didn't do!"

"Oh but it was pretty fair to be angry for something I didn't mean to do!" she pointed at him with her hand wrapped in a cast.

As soon as Rory had entered the place he'd seen the woman's hand and immediately took the role of his nursing job and helped out. He had wondered how she'd broken it considered there were chunks of glass stuck on her skin. Minerva had told him she'd seen the monitor in time to see the Doctor and Amy kissing and then punched the screen with her bare hand.

"You let another man say you were his wife!" the Doctor reminded.

"You _kissed_ another woman that wasn't your wife!" Minerva pointed to Amy who stood beside Rory.

" _I_ did not kiss her, _she_ kissed _me_!"

"Like you said, Doctor, I don't want to 'hear it'," she snapped and blasted more water on the man, "So you better let me put these coordinates in so I can get the hell away from _you_!"

"No," was his response as he marched for her, ignoring the several blasts of water he kept receiving. Minerva backtracked until he finally caught her and turned her away, her back to his chest and forcefully facing Amy and Rory, "I'm taking those two out for a date and in the meantime you and I are going to work this out as well."

"You can't force me to go anywhere with you!" she struggled to get free from his arms.

"Oh yes I can," he took that as a challenge as he reached for the console.

"Doctor, are you sure that's a good idea?" Rory wondered if Minerva wouldn't start biting or something considering how furious she looked as she tried escaping the Doctor's grip.

"Yes, yes, it's fine," the Doctor waved him off.

"It's not fine you blundering idiot! Let me go!" Minerva stomped her feet, managing to hit at least one of his feet.

"You may want to hold on a bit," the Doctor warned.

"So where are we going exactly?" Amy asked as she cautiously made her way around the two, avoiding Minerva's death glares.

"Somewhere nice, somewhere romantic," he assured Amy, "Because I know how the life out there can dazzle people and blind the things that are important. I won't allow your relationship with Rory diminish because of it."

"And what about your own?" Rory worriedly asked, seeing Minerva had calmed down with her stomps and shouts. But the look on her face said if anyone got near they'd get hell unleashed on them. How the Doctor still held onto her without being killed was an outright mystery.

"Yes, Doctor, what about your own?" Minerva looked up at the Doctor with a curious, yet equally furious face, "Because as I mentioned before, and so have you actually, we don't even want to look at each other."

"I take that as a challenge my love," he declared.

"No, see after you shout at me and kiss another woman you don't get to call me 'love' anymore," she snapped and finally bit his arm to be released.

"Well you're no white dove either, _love_ ," he emphasized it only to peeve her, "You've gone dilly-dalling with another man, letting everyone think he was your husband while the poor, idiot Doctor waited for you with open arms."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's _not_ like that!?"

"I don't see it any other way, really!"

"Same can be said from my side, Doctor!" she pointed out.

"Okay, okay," the Doctor took a breath for calmness.

Clearly, Minerva was severely worked up and no logical reasoning would cross her mind at the moment. He had to be the one to control himself. He had months of doing this and it wouldn't kill him to keep it up for another twenty or minutes or so as he showed Amy and Rory around a nice little city for their date.

"On a totally different subject, let's send the two humans on a date, alright?" he gestured for the console, receiving a slight nod from her to begin.

"Don't expect me to step foot out," she warned and headed for the chair, "I'm done with little dates and whatnot. I demand to be taken home right after this."

The Doctor ignored her and moved around the console, punching controls here and there to get them to their destination. Meanwhile, Rory moved closer to Amy, more peeved after seeing this little show, "You're going to need to apologize to them," he whispered.

"What?" she frowned.

"You not only ruined our relationship for the moment, you ruined _theirs_ ," Rory nodded discreetly to the other ginger woman with her arms crossed and a great, big scowl on her face and then to the Doctor who seemed more solemn and sad as he went around the console.

Amy fidgeted upon seeing her technical work before her. She did feel slightly bad for separating them even more than they already were. She wasn't upset, however, that she craved that adrenaline and excitement the two always seemed to have. She wanted that, but perhaps...she may have gone about it in the wrong way.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor was the first to step out of the TARDIS into a lovely city he thought was perfect for a romance scenario, "Venice! Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city. Preposterous city!" he cheered, Rory and Amy stepping out of the box, Minerva keeping her promise and remaining inside, "Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding... constantly... Just beautiful! Oh, you gotta love Venice. And so many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Oooh, that reminds me," the Doctor stopped to check his watch and breathed a sigh of relief, "1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for 145 years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory raised an eyebrow, a bit prone to disbelieve that one.

"Long story. We had a bet," the Doctor shrugged and turned, nearly bumping into another man dressed in official-looking garbs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection," the man declared with a hand out for the needed papers.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and took out the psychic paper, sparing a glance at the TARDIS in case Minerva got any ideas of disappearing with it, "There you go, fella," the man snatched the paper from him, "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

The man suddenly blinked and proceeded to bow, "I am so sorry, your Holiness. I didn't realize."

The Doctor took back the paper, "No worries," he waved it off, "You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens, visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them."

Amy frowned and hissed at the Doctor behind, "Oh, that's nice See where you bring me?" she slapped him on the arm, "The plague!"

"Don't worry, Viscountess," the official turned to her, Amy quickly putting up a facade of royalness, "No, we're under quarantine here, no-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri," he gestured to the symbol on the chest he was holding.

"How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago," the Doctor frowned.

"Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she, now?"

Rory took the psychic paper from the official as he went off, staring at the paper with wide eyes, "According to this, I am your eunuch!"

"Oh, yeah..." Amy looked around, "I'll explain later," she walked off to a stall of trinkets.

"I'm going to try and get Minerva to come out," the Doctor sighed, "Look after each other, please," he didn't even wait for an answer from Rory before he started back for the TARDIS.

However, when the Doctor entered the box he came to the surprise of finding the place empty, "Minerva?" he called, hurrying towards the corridors, "Minerva? Come on out!" he turned back to the console and rushed up to conduct a location check on the box. She had apparently walked out of the box unnoticed by any of them. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Oh Minerva, what a mess we've become," he left the console and walked to the doors, his hearts unable to release that constriction he felt from all the yelling and anger that was now a part of his marriage.

~ 0 ~

Minerva had just witnessed quite a spectacle between student girls and a middle-aged man who seemed to be searching for someone named 'Isabella'. It stuck her odd due to the massive determination the man had to find the girl, assuming it must have been someone close to him like a daughter or niece. She remembered how badly her adopted parents wanted her to be in a refined preparatory school and basically did anything for them to accept her like they'd once accepted Olivia. Even now, she knew what any parent would do to make sure their children received the best of the best education...

...and yet this man was desperately trying to get 'Isabella' _out_ of the school.

Minerva took a breath and went to follow the man, looking around every-so-often in case the Doctor had found her. She'd walked out of the box quite some time ago and was sure he had noticed by now. She felt a little ashamed of herself for her behavior in front of Rory...she could care less what Amy thought. The Doctor was out of the question, he deserved to be bit and sprayed with water. But still, Rory had done nothing wrong, he was like her. Apart from all that, she was a princess, and as her grandfather said there were certain ways that a princess should never act like. That included acting like a child with stomps and shouts and biting in front of people. Her anger had not diminished in the least, simply simmered within. She opted for some time away from him and Amy, and regretfully Rory, so she could calm down to the point where she could be civil.

"Excuse me?" she called out to the man once she found him along a passageway. The man turned around with a confused face, "Who were those girls from the school?"

If the man seemed confused he was even more after those words, "I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school."

"I just arrived today," Minerva shrugged, "And it's a bit odd to find a man with so much determination just to get a girl out of a school?"

"She was my daughter," he corrected.

"Sorry, but tell me, if you're her father you clearly want the best for her...why try to get her out of the school?"

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face... like an animal."

"You've piqued my interest," Minerva half-smiled and extended her hand, "Minerva Souza. And I assure you, I will help you."

"You?" the man raised an eyebrow, amused at the idea. The woman was rather small, there would be nothing she could against those...animal-like students.

"Believe me, there's more than meets the eye with me," Minerva had seen where his thoughts had probably gone to judging by his face. She lowered her hand and sighed, "Especially now that I'm severely upset. I'm just itching to spray someone with water. Who runs the school?"

"Signora Rosanna Calvierri."

"I think I'll go pay her a visit," Minerva nodded, "Yeah, I think I will."

"You're paying who a visit?" the Doctor emerged from the turn of another passageway.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, it's not a prince if that's what you're wondering," she looked back at him, "Where's Amy? Finished snogging her already?"

"It wasn't liking that," he gritted his teeth, "I told you!"

"Hm," she looked back to the man in front of them, "So it looks like I'll be bringing him too."

"Who's he?" the man looked at the Doctor with confusion.

"Same can be said for you," the Doctor pointed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get to sneaking into that school, alright? He has a daughter in there that could be in danger," Minerva turned to him, "I can settle my anger for that, can you?"

"Yes, I can," he nodded.

"Good, then let's sneak into that school," she declared and headed out, motioning for both men to follow her.

~ 0 ~

The man, now identified as Guido, approached the Cavlierri school to begin the distraction he was to give in order for Minerva and the Doctor to sneak inside, "You have my daughter," he pointed at the two guards at the doors, "Isabella!"

"You're not coming in, stop there! We've told you..." one of the guards stepped forwards.

"You have my daughter. Isabella! I demand you let me see my daughter."

Meanwhile, off to the side, Minerva and the Doctor hurriedly moved to a side of a canal and stopped in front of a shut gate. The Doctor used the sonic to open it and ushered Minerva inside, about to touch her when she shooed his hand off and went inside. He rolled his eyes and went inside.

They came down some stone steps that led into a chamber. They stopped to look around but the Doctor noticed a mirror and could just not help himself, "Hello, handsome," he straightened his tie and checked his teeth.

Minerva rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Hello liar," she mumbled, "...cheater."

The Doctor looked at her through the reflection with a frown, "Hello liar," he spat.

"Cheater," she stepped forwards.

"Liar."

"Cheater."

"Liar!" he exclaimed and turned to her, freezing when he saw a group of girls dressed in white in front of them.

"Who are you?" the girls demanded simultaneously.

Minerva spun around with shock, "What the hell?" she looked at the mirror and saw no reflection, "How are they doing that?"

"I...am...loving it!" the Doctor laughed.

"Oh, gonna snog them too?" Minerva turned to him.

"Oh dear Lord it didn't happen like that!" he half shouted.

"Who are you?" the girls called again.

"Why don't you check this out?" the Doctor held out the psychic paper to them...or a _library_ card.

"That's a library card, idiot!" Minerva sighed.

"Of course, it's with... He's..." again, the Doctor mimed a nose for Rory, "I need the spare. Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen in...Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless..."

"Leave now, or we shall call for the steward..." the girls smirked, "If you are lucky," they hissed and bared their fangs at the pair, making them run to the doorway.

"Tell me the whole plan," the Doctor pointed.

"Oh are you an even bigger idiot when you're in an argument?" Minerva raised an eyebrow and pushed him up the stairs.

"This whole thing... I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas!" he cheered, Minerva rolling her eyes behind him.

~ 0 ~

"Minerva, can't we talk?" the Doctor followed Minerva through the passages of the city.

They'd escaped the school and were currently trying to find Amy and Rory...well, Minerva was trying to find Rory. However, the Doctor was using the opportunity to try and clear things up with Minerva - at least of the issue with Amy.

"You didn't want to listen to me, remember?" she snapped, not looking at him for anything. She only hurried faster in her walking, "Now you want me to do what you should've done for me in the beginning."

"Yes, I know that wasn't right now, I'm sorry," he tried to say but she sprayed some water on his face, "And I deserve that," she wiped his face clean.

"Well I'm not going to give you that satisfaction. You kissed another woman, what can you possibly have to say about that?"

"That I didn't kiss her! She forced herself on me but I pushed her away, I said no because I love you!"

"Ha!" Minerva laughed bitterly and spun around, making him bump into her, "You know that's a big word you're using there. Because if it was true, you would've trusted me with my decision on the Monsoon. Except you didn't," she crossed her arms, "You chose to believe the worst of me even when I have shown you for _centuries_ how much I loved _you_."

"Well, you know what? The same can be said for my defense," the Doctor pointed out.

Minerva looked at him with teary eyes, "Then I guess there's just no trust between us, is there?" she turned and walked again.

The Doctor winced at those awful words, he couldn't muster up some belief in that. He trusted her, he did, it was just...letting Nerio say to other Moontsays that she was his wife and Minerva choosing not to correct him nor tell the Doctor what had happened _hurt_. It hurt him right to the core. He supposed Minerva felt the same towards him at the moment. In a sense, yes his lips had been on another woman _but_ he did _not_ kiss back. He had no intention of any of that and never would have unless it was with Minerva. But the wounds were too fresh for both of them, the pain far too raw to be able to listen and think rationally.

~ 0 ~

"Doctor!" Amy called as she ran towards the Doctor and Minerva, the other two walking in the opposite direction, "We just saw a vampire!" she cheered.

"So did we," the Doctor had to concede, the thought of it now less exciting when Minerva wasn't excited with him, "There was even creepy girls and everything."

"Vampires!" Amy laughed, even jumping out of her excitement.

"Quit being so happy about it and wonder what they're doing in this city," Minerva rolled her eyes and moved away from the two, smiling when she saw Rory catching up, "Hi Rory," she greeted.

"We think we just saw a vampire," he said to her while trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, but I said it's best to figure out why they're here," Minerva repeated, but the Doctor frowned at the much softer and kinder tone she used for Rory.

"We need to figure out how to get back in the school," the Doctor said with a purposely loud tone for the two to stop.

"What?" Rory turned to him with an incredulous look.

"How do we do that?" Amy asked, Rory looking at her with even more incredulity at how easily she accepted the challenge.

"Back in where!?" he exclaimed.

"Come Rory, we should go back to Guido's," Minerva linked arms with him, "He'll help us."

"M-Minerva?" the Doctor stepped after them.

"What?" she frowned.

"...never mind," he sighed. She gave one last look then continued walking with Rory, beginning to recount their experience inside the school...still with a kinder voice.

That was hurting...and a lot.

~ 0 ~

Inside Guido's house, Guido, Minerva, the Doctor and Amy stood over a map of Venice laid on a table while Rory sat a bit to the side on some barrels.

"As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it," Guido pointed to a spot on the map, "With a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

"You need someone on the inside," Amy smirked.

"No," the Doctor said it before Amy could speak again.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"We pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in," Minerva walked to the other side of the table with a hard look, "You're pretty obvious by this point."

Amy frowned, "I'm going to ignore that last part-"

"Oh, you're doing me a favor," Minerva sarcastically put a hand over her chest, "Thank you."

"Amy, you're insane," Rory called from his spot, hoping to end a second quarrel between the two ginger women.

"We don't have another option," Amy shrugged.

"I could go in," Minerva declared.

"NO," the Doctor quickly shot that one down.

Minerva spared a quick glance at him before repeating her previous statement, "I could go in."

"There is another option," Guido pointed to the direction of the barrels, "I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy."

The Doctor walked to the barrels and took a whiff, "Gunpowder," he set a hand on Rory and looked back at the rest, "Most people just nick stationery from where they work," discreetly (and slightly frightened), Rory slid off the barrels and backed away to the fireplace, "Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive."

"What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?" Guido snapped and poked the fire.

"I'll be there three, four hours tops," Amy said in a sing-song manner.

Minerva sighed and moved away from the table, "Don't know when to quit," she muttered.

"Excuse me, I heard that," Amy frowned.

"Good!" Minerva snapped in exasperation, turning to look at her, "Because I don't care what you hear or don't! Frankly, I don't even know why I'm still here with the woman I thought was my friend but apparently only wanted to snog my husband and God knows what else, not to mention with the husband that I believed trusted me completely. But it looks like I was wrong," she smiled forcefully as tears built in her eyes, "So you know what, you go to that school and do whatever you want because there's no boundaries for you. You do what you want, right?"

Amy looked to the side and swallowed hard, a terrible pit starting in her stomach. She wasn't used to this type of attitude but she wasn't going to sit around and mope about it. By what she heard, Minerva wasn't so innocent either. She let another man call her his wife and didn't even tell the Doctor about it!

"Look, Amy, if you go in you need to be careful," the Doctor sighed and finally conceded. He didn't like the idea of taking her into that school but perhaps without her Minerva might calm a little enough to have another chance of talking, "We go together. Say you're my daughter."

"What!? Don't listen to him!" Rory exclaimed.

Amy sneered at the idea, "Your daughter? You look about nine."

"Brother, then," the Doctor shrugged.

"Too weird," she shook her head then smirked, "Fiancé."

"I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiancé," Rory snapped.

"Yes, because that would _hurt_ ," the Doctor shot a pointed look at Minerva, "Right, Rory?"

"Uh, yeah!"

Minerva looked down and remained silent, understanding the implication perfectly.

"No, you're right," Amy agreed, however not on what the Doctor had just said, "I mean, they've already seen the Doctor. You should do it," she looked at Rory.

"Me?"

"Yeah! You can be my brother," she walked over to him and rubbed his head playfully.

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's OK?"

"I'm confused on who's fiance is who," Guido admitted and shook his head.

"Those two are," the Doctor immediately pointed to the humans, "We," he pointed to Minerva and himself, "are married."

"And yet that didn't mean a word when it came to trust," Minerva snapped.

"Or when it came to being honest," he added with the same bitter tone she had, "Or when it came to your priorities. Clearly, I'm not important enough to compete with a kingdom."

"Are you sure that's marriage?" Guido raised an eyebrow.

"This whole thing is mental," Rory shook his head, "They're _vampires_ and we, two broken relationships, are trying to play heroes here when we can't even fix our problems?"

"Frankly I'd rather deal with the vampires that aren't vampires," Minerva crossed her arms.

"What do you mean not vampires?" he turned to her.

"Vampires? Really, Rory? I love vampires and everything but I know they're not real," she sighed, "Kind of makes you wonder what they are for real, huh?" she smirked at Amy, "Guess Amy will let us know when she finds out."

~ 0 ~

Minerva stood in front of the canal in which soon she, the Doctor, Rory and Guido would use to sneak into the school for Amy. Rory had been sent off with Amy in hopes of getting the ginger accepted and were simply waiting for him to return so they could get started with the rest of the plan. The Doctor was watching her from behind with a sad yet irritated expression. He wanted to go and hug her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her...and yet another part of him wanted to demand why she'd let some prince call her his wife in front of others and not correct him nor tell him about it. His mind kept wandering back to Orianna's words and continued to get more upset with Minerva. He trusted Minerva and she'd let him down, how could he get over that? How could she place the kingdom over her when she swore she would never do that? He loved her, he really did and didn't want to let go of her, but...how could he get past what she'd done if she didn't even want to apologize for it?

He heard a clearing of a throat and looked back to see Rory coming back, looking solemn, "She got in," he mumbled.

"And we'll get her out," the Doctor assured him.

"You can promise me that, can you?" Rory countered, sighing when the Doctor looked to the side. Rory sighed, "Despite everything I still love her and I want her safe. That's all I want."

"Yeah, that's what I want too," though the Doctor looked at Minerva for those words.

Rory looked between the Doctor and Minerva with a curious face, "I don't know what exactly happened but if you love her, then you'll forgive her, right?"

"Will you forgive Amy?" the Doctor challenged, nodding when Rory looked away, "She didn't kiss someone else but she let someone take my place in front of many people and didn't even plan on telling me about it. She made a promise to me and broke it. Tell me, how do I let that go?" he sighed, "How do I let the idea of that man's arm around her, pretending she was his out of my head?" the Doctor could feel his blood boiling at the image of Nerio letting everyone know that Minerva was his wife, Nerio holding her and kissing her...the Doctor wanted to punch the man out of his living breath. He admitted a big chunk of his anger sprouted from jealousy but he also felt he was justified in being so. New body, old body, future body, it would not matter; anyone who dared to make a claim on Minerva, _his_ wife, he would be furious of it.

 _Always._

~ 0 ~

Minerva, the Doctor and Rory walked through the gate of the school, Guido staying on the gondola to await them back. The Doctor stopped outside a wooden door and looked back at Minerva and Rory, "Right. OK, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back..."

"What happened?" Rory cut him off, sounding very determined to get the answer, "Between you and Amy? You said she kissed you."

"NOW?" the Doctor incredulously looked at him, "You want to do this NOW?! In front of my wife!"

"Oh believe me the wife wants to know just as much," Minerva crossed her arms with a big frown on her face.

"Minerva I'd really rather do this between us two, instead."

"Why? Afraid to speak the truth?"

"You want the truth?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Fine, you'll get the truth," he turned and opened the door, "But we do it while we walk," they entered a dark corridor with only a torch the Doctor held giving some light. Not ten steps later did the Doctor feel a big elbow on his ribs, "Ow," he grunted.

"Rory's waiting," came Minerva's voice.

The Doctor sighed, he supposed now was as good as ever to explain seeing as Minerva was willing to listen, "She was frightened, I was frightened, you, Minerva, you were frightened, but we survived, and the relief of it... and so she kissed me; keyword _she_ , Minerva," he looked at her.

"And you kissed her back?" she asked, unable to help the tremble on her voice more than clear.

"No, no I didn't. I would never do that," he assured then looked at Rory, "I wouldn't do that to either of you, I swear. Rory, she kissed me because I was there. It would have been you,it should have been you."

"Yeah," Rory looked to the side.

The Doctor knew it wouldn't be easy for Rory forgive Amy for what she'd done but he sincerely hoped they would work it out. He could see it in Rory's eyes how much he loved Amy, he recognized it because it was exactly what he felt for Minerva.

His thoughts were interrupted when a gust of wind rolled by and blew out the torch, leaving the trio in utter darkness.

"Can we go and see the vampires now, please?" he whispered, actually frightened for a moment.

~ 0 ~

Eventually, the trio managed to get themselves into an oval-shaped chamber via a ladder made out of their bodies. The Doctor was the first to climb out in order to help Minerva and Rory out, "Come on," he reached down and helped Minerva up, "There we are," he let a small smile out as he set her on her feet.

"Don't touch me," she mumbled and stepped away.

He sighed and moved to help Rory, the only thing positive he could think of was that the anger had somewhat faded in her tone. Perhaps that could later help when they spoke?

"Where's Amy? I can't see a thing in here," Minerva looked around as Rory was brought out.

"Just as well I brought this, then," Rory pulled out a small, pencil torch from his pocket.

The Doctor took out a much longer torch from under his jacket and flicked it on, "Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight."

Rory looked between the torches with a disappointed face, "Yours is bigger than mine."

"Let's not go there," the Doctor started walking around.

"Hey, look," Minerva walked up to a chest, realizing there were several more placed around the room. The Doctor walked over and opened up the chest, revealing skeletal remains, "Never mind," Minerva blinked and shook her head.

"What happened to them?" Rory moved over to see.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them," the Doctor observed.

"That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own."

"But these people have had all the _water_ taken out of their bodies," Minerva frowned, suddenly feeling more frightened that these creatures went after water in people, "I hope they don't get to me or they'll have quite a feast," she noticed the look on Rory's face and sighed, "My body contains quite the amount of water."

"Oh..." Rory shook his head, "...wait, what?"

"Why did they die?" Minerva had returned to the skeletons, "Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

"Maybe not everyone survives the process?" the Doctor offered, both considering it calmly for the first time.

But a those words Rory entered a frantic moment, his thoughts going to Amy and whatever they had to do to get the water out of them, "You know what's dangerous about you?" he pointed, "It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

"Who are you?" came the overlapping voices of the student girls.

"Oh great, not you again," Minerva sighed and stood straight again, looking to see one girl set in each archway of the room, "Don't you have better things to do?"

The Doctor shone the torch to the girls as they approached them, making sure to keep Minerva behind him and hopefully she'd keep Rory behind as well, "We should run. Run!"

And so they ran into the corridors with the girls chasing after them. They made it only so far until they bumped into Rosanna Calvierri, her son Francesco and a guard, Carlo.

"Cab for Amy Pond?" the Doctor offered, hoping the other ginger girl would just appear so they could get the hell out of there.

Unfortunately, the girls appeared at the end of the corridor and blocked their escape.

Rosanna mused, "This rescue plan, not exactly watertight, is it?"

"Ha ha!" the Doctor used the torch to keep the girls back, thankfully Amy appearing along with another girl, Isabella.

"Rory!" she surprised him by attacking him with a hug.

"Amy!" he sighed of relief.

"Quickly, through here!" Isabella motioned for them to follow her which they quickly did.

"Seal the house," Rosanna gave the order and motioned for the girls to go after the group.

~ 0 ~

"They're not vampires!" Amy was telling the group as they ran down the stairs.

"What?" the Doctor used his sonic on the door to escape.

"I saw them, I saw her. They're not vampires. They're aliens!

"Hm, classic," Minerva sighed, "But then they're water species..." she started to consider what group it may be and perhaps what she could do to offer them peace.

"Come on, move!" the Doctor ushered them all out. He saw Francesco getting a bit too near and used his torch on him, keeping them back for a moment, "Keep moving! Come on, guys!" he called after the group once he ran again.

Isabella opened the doorway and let everyone go out before her, barely able to see her father standing by the canal, "Quickly, get out!" she took a step forwards but jumped back when the sunlight hit her skin.

Once the Doctor realized the problem he hurried to help her, "Come on, run!"

"I can't!" she cried and was pulled back inside.

By the time the Doctor got to the door it had been shut again and was greeted with some electricity. He shrieked and fell to the ground, toppling down the small staircase.

"Doctor!" Minerva dashed to help him, dropping to his side and holding his head.

Rory ran over to check for vitals while Amy watched with horror, "Is he dead?" she asked.

"No, he's breathing," Rory said, half-smiling at Minerva. Despite everything it was clear she still loved and cared for him, no amount of arguing could change that.

Amy decided to look away and instead found Guido staring down at the ground, reminding everyone that one person didn't make it out and would probably never do again.

~ 0 ~

Later on in the day, Rosanna entered her throne room to find Minerva and the Doctor by her throne, Minerva actually sitting on it with a discontent face.

"You are a long way from Saturnyne, aren't you...Sister of the Water?" Minerva wondered, tilting her head, "Funny, I used to like your species, the thought of being a little fish alien was always so amusing to my child mind. Now I just see a big fish."

Rosanna stepped forwards and studied the two with a big smile, "No, let me guess. The owners of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're refugees like me?"

"We'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer," the Doctor suggested then proceeding to go with it anyways, "You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank... hence no reflection."

"Your question?"

"Why can we see your big teeth?"

"Self-preservation over-rides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

"Where's Isabella?" Minerva cut straight to the point.

"Excuse me but I believe it was _my_ turn," Rosanna looked at her curiously.

"He made the deal, I didn't," she said coldly, "Where is she?"

"Where are you from?" Rosanna ignored the question much to Minerva's irritation.

"Gallifrey," the Doctor answered, looking at Minerva for her to answer as well.

The ginger rolled her eyes, "The Silver Monsoon."

"You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum," Rosanna said to the Doctor then looked at Minerva, "I thought Moontsays were extinct."

"I can assure you we're very much alive," Minerva tapped her fingers along the arm rest, "Why are you here?"

"We ran from the silence. Why are you here?"

"Wedding present and marital counseling," the Doctor answered, expecting some type of sarcastic remark from Minerva but nothing ever came much to his surprise.

"The silence?" Minerva caught the interesting and familiar words.

"There were cracks. Some were tiny... some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw silence... and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours and the crack snapped shut behind us... and Saturnyne was lost."

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark II?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, stepping down the stairs and cautiously approaching the woman.

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?"

"Where's Isabella?" Minerva repeated, "And I warn you to answer me now. I'm not in a very good mood today."

"Who's Isabella?" Rosanna laughed at such an irrelevant matter.

"The girl who saved the women we sent here, the ginger," Minerva explained, not about to say Amy was a friend of hers because she was not and would no longer be.

"Oh, deserters must be executed," Rosanna blinked, "Any general will tell you that. I need an answer," she looked at them both, though stepping closer to the Doctor, "A partnership. Any which way you choose."

Minerva's fingers dug into the wood of the chairs at the sight of that woman so close to the Doctor. She stopped when she felt something cold pricking her fingernails. She looked down and blinked at the sight ice-chips. That was _ice_...ice! The element she'd been trying so hard to conjure up. It appeared her emotions had finally hit the breaking point and released the second element.

It would've been better if that blasted fish woman wasn't so close to the Doctor.

"I'm married, did I mention?" the Doctor stepped away with distaste, "You're a big fish from outer-space, the children would never work. I had a cute, little half Time Lord half Moontsay baby in mind..." he glanced at Minerva with a soft smile, for a split second everything forgotten with that thought.

Minerva held the stare for a couple minutes before she had to look to the side, "Em, so," she stood up, "You have one opportunity Rosanna," she approached the woman with a serious look, "If you need a home I can help with that," but Rosanna scoffed, "I am the princess of the Silver Monsoon, I can make this happen but you have to stop this. The Monsoon has plenty of water to go around, all you have to do is stop."

"Valuable offer but I'll have to decline. I've got what I needed from this city and I shan't leave without it."

"But the Monsoon-"

"Besides, I've heard about the Moontsays," Rosanna sneered, "They're primitive, nothing..."

Minerva glared and stepped forwards but the Doctor pulled her away, "Leave it," he whispered to her then looked at Rosanna, "You don't talk to my wife like that, understood? You insult her you face _me_ and I am one person you don't want to cross."

Rosanna scoffed, "Yeah?"

"Just watch me tear this school down, stone by stone, and then ask me that again," he snapped and took Minerva's hand, leading them towards the exit.

"...thank you," she mumbled to him, wanting to smile at the little thump her heart gave. She missed his defenses on her behalf, his protection...his hugs, his sweet talks...everything. She looked up at him without him realizing and felt even more guilty for hiding what she'd let happen in Dathan's bakery. She though she was doing the right thing but in the end she ended up hurting the one person she loved the most.

~ 0 ~

Amy was being checked by the Doctor with the screwdriver after learning she'd been bitten by Rosanna and Francesco. They were back at Guido's house ready to plan the next move and hopefully the last before Rosanna took the last step.

"You're fine," the Doctor concluded and slipped a candy into her mouth then stepped away.

He noticed Minerva had been awfully quiet and, thankfully, showed no glares towards him for the moment. He didn't know what changed but he was desperate to keep it that way and thought that maybe it had been the distance that'd been set between Amy and her. He'd rather not test Minerva by being so close to Amy until they worked out everything.

"So if they're fish people it explains why they hate the sun," Amy remarked through the big candy in her mouth.

"Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush," the Doctor pointed at her while he paced.

"It's the school thing I don't understand," Rory admitted, hoping he wasn't the only one.

"I say we take the fight to them," Guido nodded, more than ready to burn that school down after what they did to Isabella.

"I think we need to look at the facts here," Minerva raised a finger and started pacing beside the Doctor, "Rosanna said her planet died and they escaped through a crack in space and time which led them here."

"Then he closes off the city and, one by one, changes people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool," the Doctor added, "But then what? Got it. Then what? They come from the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what's she going to do?"

"She has to do something to the environment to make it habitable for her species," Minerva pointed out, "I offered the Monsoon because it was water they needed."

"But Venice already has water," the Doctor thought.

"But it's clearly not enough."

"So what does she have to do?" the Doctor stepped towards her.

"Only thing she can do," Minerva stepped towards him as well.

"She's going to sink Venice," they said together, blinking at each other.

The humans looked at each other with confused expressions while the alien pair stared at each other with silence. Minerva felt the same way she'd felt all those years ago when they first traveled to China and had done the riddle competition between them. When she'd been outmatched by the Doctor it had felt so... _good_. And that feeling had passed over to her next incarnation, and apparently into the new appearance she now bore as well. That feeling of...well...attraction. She felt her heart racing and the only thing she wanted to do at that moment was grab his face and kiss him. From the Doctor's side, everything paralleled Minerva's thoughts. His mind had also wandered to China and their riddle challenge. He remembered how stunned he had been when Minerva won the first riddle, how shocked and yet attracted he felt for her in that one moment. He was used to always having the answer for nearly everything and being the one to impress but Minerva, with her vast knowledge, had left him stunned, impressed...and _enthralled_. That feeling never left him throughout the years and even today, after so much anger and pain and jealousy...she still managed to captivate him. He wanted to pull her out of the house in order to snog her without an audience nor interruptions.

What was he angry for again? His mind had gone blank.

"She's going to sink Venice?" Amy cleared her throat, a bit irritated the pair had stopped talking out of nowhere to simply stare at each other. What was that about?"

Minerva coughed wand turned to the side to hide her red cheeks, the Doctor looking to the side as well with the same colored face as hers, though he managed to answer, "And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed."

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women," Rory spoke up, "You need... blokes."

"She's got blokes," Amy informed.

"Where?" the Doctor looked at her.

"In the canal. She said to me, "There are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water."

"Mommy setting up some wives?" Minerva frowned, "Ew."

"Ew indeed," the Doctor nodded, "We've been around but that's...that's just..."

"Ew," Minerva said.

There was a loud clattering noise coming from above which made everyone look up with confusion.

"The people upstairs are very noisy," the Doctor remarked.

"There aren't any people upstairs," Guido regretted to inform them.

"I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know he was going to say that?"

"Is it the vampires?" Rory stood up as the wood creaked above.

"We've established that they're fish from space," Minerva reminded.

The glass shattered and allowed the student girls to enter while a couple more remained outside the window. The group gathered together and the Doctor used the torch on the girls to keep them back.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory remembered.

The glass windows shattered by the hands of the girls outside, leading the Doctor to try and use the screwdriver on them. Once fish-like creatures took over their appearance the humans gasped.

"What's happened to them?" Guido blinked with wide eyes.

"There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted," the Doctor explained, "Blimey, fish from space have never been so... buxom."

Minerva blinked and elbowed him in the ribs, "Excuse you?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, love," he planted a kiss on her temple, shocking her.

Minerva looked at him with wide eyes, "But we're ang-"

"Run!" he took her by the hand and ran down the stairs with the rest behind them.

"Give me the lamp!" Guido called and took the lamp to use it on the girls behind.

They came to the front door and the Doctor quickly pulled Minerva out and ushered the others, "Go, go, go, guys! Keep moving, go, go go!" Amy and Rory kept on running but Minerva only took steps away from the house.

Guido stopped at the door, "Stay away from the door, you two," he warned before shutting the door with lock.

"No! Guido! What are you doing?!" the Doctor pounded on the door, Minerva rushing to help, "We're not leaving you! What are you doing?!" he used the sonic on the door.

"It's wood!" Minerva reminded and pressed her hand on the door, hoping to conjure up ice to break down the door.

"Guido!" the Doctor called, "What are you doing?" he looked at Minerva.

"I had ice earlier, but..." she groaned and slammed her hand on the door, "...ah! Stupid ice!"

The Doctor looked up at the house and finally realized what was going to happen very soon, "We have to go!" he yanked the complaining woman away from the house.

The house exploded only mere seconds after they ran and were knocked to the ground. Minerva sat up and looked at the house in flames, "No, Guido," she sighed.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor focused instead on her as he sat up, looking her over for any physical injuries.

"Fine," she waved him off and stood up.

As Amy and Rory hurried to them, the sky above darkened with lightening striking across.

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase," the Doctor announced.

"We need to stop her. Come on!" Amy exclaimed, motioning it was time to move.

"No, no. Get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor shook his head.

"You can't stop her on your own."

"He won't because _I'm_ going," Minerva stepped forwards.

"You're in a fight!"

"Amy Pond, I've grown to love you but you've done terrible things so now you don't make a protest you _listen_ to what the people who took you into their home tell you to do, _got it_?"

Amy frowned and stomped off. Rory looked at Minerva with a slight nod, "Thank you."

"She's done bad stuff but you love her, we won't put her in danger if we can help it," she said to him and let him go after Amy. She turned to the Doctor behind and sighed, "C'mon."

Before she was able to run, the Doctor took her arm and forced her still, "Minerva, I'm-"

"It's not the time," she sighed and motioned up to the sky, "I think our problems can wait until the city is safe."

He conceded and nodded, "Then let's hurry."

She nodded and off they went to the school.

~ 0 ~

The pair entered the throne room and went straight for the throne room to discover how to use it and break whatever technique was used for the sky above. The Doctor found a circuitry on the back of the chair and used the sonic to examine it.

"You're too late. Such determination... just to save one city," Rosanna stepped into the room, "Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

"The girls have gone, Rosanna," Minerva stood and turned to the woman.

"You're lying."

"Then shouldn't we be dead?" the Doctor called, focused on the circuitry. He was really making haste to get this done with so he could take Minerva and talk.

Rosanna stiffened as she realized the fact. Minerva stepped towards her with a serious face, "I offered you the Monsoon as a second home for your species and you turned me down. This is what happens when you threaten _my_ second home. But I offer you one more time to stop all this. I will make sure your species live a nice, peaceful life in the waters of my planet. But help us save the city, there's 200,000 innocent humans here. Help us and I'll help you."

The Doctor stopped for a moment to look up at Minerva, she unable to as she faced Rosanna. He faintly smiled at the ginger, seeing such a radiant leader, a good, honest leader. On some level, he could potentially understand the need for other men, including that prince, to call her their wife. She probably didn't even realize it but she had the makings of a good leader who gave second opportunities to those in need, despite their disagreements.

Rosanna looked Minerva over with distaste and spatted, " _No_ ," she turned and walked for the exit.

Minerva shifted but let it go, seeing Rosanna would never accept anything from her, even when the lives of her children depended on it. She turned to the Doctor, "I tried," she said, or recited.

"You did," he assured, offering a smile as she returned to help.

After working for a couple minutes more, and the Doctor realizing the origin of the storm was coming from the tower of the school, Amy and Rory showed up in the room.

"Get out! Wee need to stabilize the storm," the Doctor shooed for them to leave.

"We're not leaving you," Rory declared.

"Rory, didn't you say we put Amy in danger?" Minerva looked at them, coming for them.

"But just like you tried helping me, I'll help the Doctor keep you safe," Rory countered, glancing at the Doctor, "Because we both love our wives..." he looked at Amy, "To-be..." he amended.

Minerva looked down, "I thank you," she mumbled and hurried back to the throne, the Doctor watching after her meanwhile.

On her way to the throne, however, the ground shook as if it were an earthquake. Bits of ceiling fell down including the group.

"What was that?" Amy groaned and sat up.

"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake," the Doctor jumped to his feet and hurried to Minerva to help her.

"An earthquake?" Rory asked.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them."

"No?"

"I think he means you should worry about the second stage," Minerva sighed, stepping away from the Doctor, "The tidal waves caused by the earthquake."

"Oh...better," Rory shook his head.

"Right," the Doctor looked at the throne, still hurt by the distance Minerva put, "Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program, so tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything," he rushed for the throne and checked the wires, "We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator."

"I bet my water can shut it down," Minerva offered with a smirk.

"I bet it will," he nodded.

With a small look at each other, they ran back to the throne. The Doctor had found the device that created the storm and had wired it up to the needed wires to stop the storm on the balcony. He looked up at the ringing bells and held his hands over his ears. He moved over and did his best to hold the clapper on one of the bells, "Shut up! Shut up!" he shouted and finally sighed when it had become silent, "That's better!"

He tugged on one of the cables in vain and decided to climb up onto the rail, ignoring the pouring rain as best he could. He gripped the column and nearly slipped. He sucked in a breath and continued his climb.

~ 0 ~

"Done," Minerva lowered her hand with satisfaction as she looked at the messed-up circuitry.

"That's cool," Rory remarked, having been watching her blast water from her fingers and palms, "Have I mentioned?"

"Thank you," Minerva smiled and spared Amy a glance or two, "We should go," she hurried for the doors.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor climbed up using the cable and finally saw the giant sphere at the pinnacle. He opened it up and saw the device that he needed to shut down. He scanned it and finally found a toggle switch which he flicked with ease. Upon doing so, the clouds cleared in the sky and there were even some birds singing like nothing had happened. Below, he could hear the clapter of people and their cheering, but the only one he cared for a reaction was a certain princess.

He looked down and saw the ginger looking up with a small smile. He dared to give a small wave to her and felt relief when she raised her hand and waved back with her fingers.

~ 0 ~

Rosanna slowly walked down the school's plank, ready to throw herself in. After all, what was left?

"Rosanna!" the Doctor shouted as he and Minerva entered.

"One city to save an entire species," Rosanna looked back with a terrible sadness, "Was that so much to ask?"

"I offered my help..." Minerva reminded, not about to let the woman guilt them.

"Rosanna, listen, you can't go back and change time. You mourn but you live. I know, Rosanna, I did it," the Doctor stepped forwards with a hand held out for her.

"Tell me, Doctor..." Rosanna glanced at Minerva, "...princess, can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race? Remember us. Dream of us," she stepped off the plant and sank into the water.

"No!" the pair shouted after her, though they knew there was nothing to be done. ''

~ 0 ~

"And you're sure it's fine?" Rory insistingly asked as Minerva motioned him and Amy to the corridors of the TARDIS. He'd been invited to stay in the TARDIS for as long as he wanted, hopefully to fix his relationship with Amy.

"We told you, Rory, it's fine," Minerva assured, "Amy can show you around."

"I guess that sounds okay," he looked at Amy beside her.

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile.

"You go then," Minerva stepped back and looked at the Doctor, "We, um...we have some things to talk about...again."

The Doctor nodded fairly fast,"So, go, go!" he shooed the humans off.

"Good luck," Rory whispered to Minerva and headed off with Amy.

Minerva smiled at the two humans, a bit less angry with Amy after she'd asked Rory to come along the TARDIS with them. Minerva only hoped that Amy would see how lovely Rory was and only focus on him and not...the Doctor. With a deep breath Minerva turned around and looked at the Doctor across the room, "So..." she looked around, biting her lip with nervousness.

"So..." was all the Doctor could say as well as he flicked some controls absently.

"Are you going to listen to me this time?"

"Are _you_?" he challenged.

She sighed and walked up to him, "I told you I would tell but you wouldn't listen to me!"

"You did the same to me, Minerva," the Doctor reminded.

"Because you did it to me first!" she crossed her arms.

"Well excuse me but I was a bit upset to find that my wife was pretending to be someone else's wife," he looked down, "And then to know that she didn't tell you. You made a bloody promise to me, not once but countless times, that you would never choose your kingdom over me."

"I'm sorry, but I..." Minerva paused, knowing if she said Nerio told her not to say anything it would only make him even more angry. And as for the kingdom...it was just so confusing.

"But you what?" the Doctor stood away from the console, "You _liked_ to pretend with him?"

"WHAT?" Minerva blinked, "You did not just ask me that!"

"Answer the question!"

"Did you like the kiss with Amy?" she challenged instead.

Both thought that perhaps talking now would be easier and less...shouty. It appeared they'd been wrong as things kept coming up and shouts were thrown here and there.

"Minerva I love you but I cannot let the fact you hid something like this from me just slide off!" the Doctor was saying as he made a round on the console, "You broke a promise. And you're not even trying to apologize for it!"

"Because I was confused!" Minerva bursted into a new round of shouts, "I didn't want to choose between you and my people but these responsibilities are bigger than I thought. They're so complex. They're like shackles," she held up her wrists, failing to hide her teary eyes, "and I don't know how to work with them. I will not apologize for being confused."

"Did you think I wouldn't understand or something?" the Doctor went up to her, incredulously staring at her, "Did you think I understood so little about your job that you didn't find the need to tell me what you did?"

Minerva couldn't think of the proper thing to say in the midst of so many problems, "I...I don't know! I just...I just..."

"You just _what_?" the Doctor snapped, "God, Minerva, I don't know how to deal with this - how to deal with _you_."

"Me?" Minerva blinked, "Well, I don't know to deal with _you_ and your lack of trust in me."

"Trust you? It's so clear we lost that the moment you stepped into the same room as that royal family. If it hadn't been for me peeking into your head then I would've never known about this!"

As soon as those words left the Doctor's mouth he regretted them.

Minerva's eyes widened, "You did _what_?" her mouth fell open.

"Nothing," the Doctor quickly turned from her.

"You better repeat that right now before I kill you!" she yelled and marched up to him, forcing him to turn to her again, "TELL ME!"

The Doctor flinched, "I, um...I sort of...may have...peeked into your head to see what happened with Nerio."

Appalled, Minerva covered her mouth and stepped back, "You...you looked into my _mind_? You distrust me that much?"

"No, that was after," he admitted, seeing no point in hiding it, "I looked because I had no choice. You weren't telling me anything! I had to hear it from Orianna and Dathan himself tell me how you were that 'nice prince's wife'. And what was I? Hm? I was just the _friend_ ," he spat, "You brought me into that bakery family's house and made them believe I was your friend. Do you realize how much that hurt to find out?"

"But you looked into my head! That's an enormous invasion of privacy!" she smacked his arm with all her might, "How could you!? I trusted you never to do that, and yet...you did it, behind my back."

"You left me no choice!" he snapped, "I waited for you for _months_ to tell me why you would do something like that and you never said a word. You acted like nothing had happened-"

"Because _nothing_ happened!"

"But I deserved to know!" he yelled, making her quiet down, "If I had done something like that and you found out I kept it from you I guarantee you would be as upset as I was!"

"The only difference being I would _never_ look into your head," she muttered.

"I admit that was terribly wrong but you need to see that what you did was wrong as well," he pointed.

She pushed his finger away from her and scowled, "Mine doesn't compare to your error," she spat and turned to the console, "I'm not apologizing!"

"You're not dumping this on me!"

"I'm not dumping anything because I'm heading out!" she yelled as she set in coordinations.

"Oh, where to? With the prince?" he raised his eyebrows, yanking her by the arm to face him.

Minerva felt rage at his insistence with Nerio after being repeatedly shot down, "You know what, _yes_ ," she found herself saying before she could properly think, "I'm going to the Monsoon and the first thing I'm going to do there is give him a call and tell him all about my idiot of a husband who has no sense of privacy nor trust in me!" she pushed his hand off her arm and finished with the coordinations.

"Fine, go ahead and see if I care!" he threw his hands in the air, "Probably won't tell me anything that happens afterwards."

Minerva let out a shriek of frustration and pulled down the lever, "I've had it with you!"

"And me with you!" he countered right back, both stumbling around as the box moved.

Once the box stopped Minerva headed straight for the doors, "Don't expect me to come by if you wanted to go ahead and snog someone else," she opened the door and peered out, making sure the box had gotten them to the right place, "But heads up," she looked back after seeing it was her bedroom, "you may not want to 'peek' into her mind afterwards."

The Doctor felt his hearts racing with utter frustration that he wasn't being listened to, "Get out!" he screamed at her and pointed to the doors.

"With pleasure!" she screamed back. She yanked off her necklace, the one she always wore because the Doctor had gifted it to her, and threw it to the floor, "Keep it! Maybe give it to Amy, I don't know!" and she stepped out, slamming the doors shut.

The Doctor moved to go after her but halted and shook his head. He instead turned for the console, grumbling to himself as he made the box dematerialize (as she was apparently hesitant to leave). He looked around and let out a frustrated, loud scream, slamming his hand on the console. He breathed heavily and shut his eyes as he felt water building up in them.

Had he really just kicked her out? ...and had she really left?

~ 0 ~

At the Monsoon, Minerva sat on the foot of her bed with a fierce rage in her eyes. She remained silent and still, but as the seconds ticked by she could feel the water rushing up to her eyes...the entire argument replaying in her head. She felt like such an idiot for saying what she did. She shut her eyes and let out a shaky breath, her entire body trembling the more she thought on everything.

What had she done?

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Let it be known that...I. Hate. Writing. Them. So. Angry. With. Each. Other :'(. I like the happy couple, it's better, no? But *sigh I guess that's not happening right now. Well, I have to say the next chapter is one of my favorites despite the situation lol. Hope you guys like it next time :)

 _For Reviews:_

Yeah, that pisses me off in the show too. I loved Amy but someone really needed to give her some crap on the show for what she did .

If he was kicking himself then imagine him NOW? xD. Yup, Minerva did see it from the monitor I'm afraid *sigh and it only made things worse. Yeah, he'll definitely figure out what happened later on and he will not be one happy camper I'll tell you that ;). Yes, yes, River is like part of Martha's club for those two lol. She definitely hates the arguments! I listened to the music and I think the one by Pink is the one that fits the most for them right now :'(. Unfortunately, Minerva chose the Monsoon to reside in for the moment so ._. . Oh the Dream Lord will definitely use that against the Doctor I'm afraid. To answer your question about Solomon I believe I wrote it for him to still want Nefertiti but who knows, when I go back and edit I do end up changing some things :). In the meantime of the Doctor Who break I'll just be watching some new shows b/c I've never been in that type of gap :'(.  
-My favorite episode from s9? Definitely Heaven Sent! I absolutely loved Capaldi's acting in that episode, it was beyond amazing. After that, I liked most The Girl Who Died & The Woman Who Lived. Favorite scene from s9? That would have to be the war speech 12 gave. It was so good and it fit perfectly into today's world.

* * *

So, pop in for the next chapter next week to see the Dream Lord attacking the travelers...or not...or yes? As always, leave a comment of your thoughts for this chapter if you'd like. See you next time! :)


	8. The Perfect Wife

Amy was inside her house mixing a bowl of batter in her arms when she suddenly felt a very sharp pain going through her big, pregnant stomach, "Roryyyyy!" she yelled in pain, "Rory! It's starting!"

Not a moment later had Rory entered the house, now sporting a ponytail, to help her, "Ah! Okay, okay..."

But Amy let herself plop down on a chair and proceeded to eat some of the batter, "Oh, it was a false alarm."

"What?" Rory blinked.

"False alarm."

"What?"

"Well, I don't know what it feels like. I've never had a baby before," Amy shrugged and held her spoon of batter for him to eat.

"Mmm!" Rory smiled at the taste, unable to hear the faint wheezing sound from the outside.

"No," Amy gasped and stood up.

"I know," Rory rolled his eyes, "Leaf blowers. Use a rake!"

Amy set the bowl on the table, "No," she forced him to be quiet, "It's..." both of them looked at the window to see the TARDIS materializing in the garden, "I knew. I just knew," Amy beamed as they headed for the door.

Outside, the Doctor poked his head out the TARDIS to figure out where they'd landed this time round, "Oh," he saw the cottage and stepped out, accidentally knocking a stone from a retaining wall of a small garden, "Oops," he mumbled.

"I heard that you know, what did you do this time?" Minerva appeared at the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," he tried stepping in front of the stone in a vain attempt to hide his error.

Minerva raised her eyebrows, "I can see the stone."

"I know."

"You're an idiot," she shook her head, unable to see him smirking.

"But I'm _your_ idiot," he countered as he reached for her and picked her up by the waist, "And you love it," he murmured as she set her hands on his shoulders.

"Of course I do cos I love you," she murmured back and pressed her lips onto his.

His hands moved to her back and kept her firmly pressed onto him as he deepened the kiss and set her on her feet, uncaring about the clearing of a throat behind them. He was taking advantage of every moment he and Minerva were like this. After they patched things up from their argument the Doctor had made sure they never separated and took the most splendid, romantic trips he could think of. He'd been so content when she apologized to him for everything, and was more than pleased to have her in his arms again.

Life was good again.

"Doctor, Minerva," Rory sighed, looking back at Amy who had made it out the door already.

"Mm, sorry, Rory," Minerva reluctantly pulled away, her eyes widening when she saw Amy coming for them, "Oh dear Lord..." she pointed at Amy when the Doctor gave her an odd look.

He turned around but as expected he didn't realize anything, "Oh, um, we've crushed your flowers," he said instead.

"I'm gonna kill you," Amy put a hand on her hip.

"You've swallowed a planet," Minerva proceeded to say.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're huge," Minerva crossed her arms.

Amy frowned, "Yeah, I'm pregnant."

"Look at you. When worlds collide."

"I'm pregnant," Amy stepped forwards. Just because she was pregnant and about to pop did not mean she couldn't give Minerva a whack.

"Oh, look at you both," the Doctor stepped forwards and desperately changed the subject. While things were great between him and Minerva, she still felt anger towards Amy, "Five years later and you haven't changed a bit. Apart from age and size."

"Good to see you, Doctor," Amy smiled at him genuinely.

"Are you pregnant?" he blinked as he looked at her stomach.

Amy simply shook her head and returned to the house, the Doctor taking Minerva and leading her after the ginger and Rory.

~ 0 ~

Later on the group walked down the village lane, Minerva and the Doctor looking around to take observation of the new place the humans apparently lived in.

"Ah, Leadworth. Vibrant as ever," the Doctor sarcastically remarked, making Minerva giggle beside him.

She held his hand and was leaning on his arm as she looked up at him, "Doesn't compare to the places we've seen, huh?"

"Maybe it will now, though," he shrugged.

"Oh, why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because _you're_ here now," he passed a finger underneath her chin, "and you always make the place vibrate."

She laughed, "That was a lame flirt!"

"Do I still get to kiss?"

"Go for it," she shrugged and giggled as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Well I see everything's worked out fine for you two now," Rory remarked with a roll of the eye, "Annoying, by the way."

"Shut it, Rory," the pair said after their kiss.

"He's not wrong you know," Amy mumbled.

"Where is everyone?" Minerva decided to ignore the comment.

"This is busy," Rory opened his arms to the almost solitude town, "Okay, it's quiet, but it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their 90s."

"Well, don't let that get you down," the Doctor made a face to Minerva that made her laugh again, "Can you imagine us living up to 90 years?" he whispered.

"We never would've gotten married," she whispered back.

Amy took a seat on a bench and Rory took the one beside her, leaving one spot left. The Doctor trudged on and sat down, pulling Minerva down to his lap, "We wanted to see how you were," he began the excuse, "We don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. This Time Lord and Moontsay are for life. You don't get rid of us so easily."

"You came here by mistake, didn't you?" Amy glanced at him with a knowing look.

"Yeah, bit of a mistake," he admitted, "I was trying to show Minerva this amazing supernova, but we were a bit off..."

"A bit?" Minerva scoffed.

"Yeah, alright, a lot," he sighed and looked at her, "Does that mean no kisses?"

"Nah," she pecked his lips, "In fact, after we leave I can give you kisses all night if you'd like," she whispered with a smirk.

"Oh I'd like," he nodded.

"Like what?" Rory glanced at them.

"Nothing," the pair sweetly smiled at him, making him roll his eyes.

"So," Minerva looked around, "What do you do around here to stave off the, you know..."

"Boredom?" Amy finished.

"Self harm, actually."

"We relax..." Rory nodded, "We live, we listen to the birds."

"Yeah, see, birds. Those are nice," Amy gestured to the faint birdsong they could hear.

"We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back in the TARDIS days," Rory added.

The birdsong grew stronger and for a moment the Doctor felt his head nearly shut off, "Oh, blimey," he blinked, "...My head's a bit, ooh..." he shut his eyes for a moment.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Minerva tilted her head, putting her hands on his face.

"Me? Yeah," he opened his eyes and smiled upon seeing her precious amber-brown eyes, "I'm the king of fine," he pecked her lips but quickly pulled away as he felt slightly dizzy, "Just the king of..." he blinked with more struggle, glancing at Amy and Rory to see them drifting off into a sleep.

"Doctor?" Minerva asked again before his eyes closed.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor blinked open to find himself on the TARDIS floor, "What?" he sat up and looked around, "No, yes, sorry, what?" he stood up and looked around, "Minerva?"

"She's gone, remember?" Rory called as he and Amy joined by the console.

"She is?" the Doctor frowned.

"Yeah, you said she was at the Monsoon," Amy reminded.

"When was that?"

"About two weeks ago."

"Oh..." the Doctor turned away and looked around again, feeling a terrible pain in his hearts at the thought of that...dream. Minerva was back with him, kissing and hugging. But it'd been a _dream_.

In reality it had been two weeks since he had last seen her, and much less heard about her. He, rather forcefully he admitted, had left her on the Monsoon after their argument. He had told Amy and Rory that they were taking a...break. Yes, he'd rather not go into detail about that argument...or think about it. While he wasn't as angry as he had been two weeks ago he was still upset and irritated with everything. Although he was curious how Minerva felt at the moment. Some part of him would like to know what she was doing, _who_ she was with at the moment...but he wasn't ready to forgive her just yet. He felt a fury deep inside just thinking on how that stupid prince took joy in claiming Minerva as his wife. He knew that if he returned to see Minerva the only thing that would happen was another argument.

No matter how upset he was he didn't want to say more things he later would regret - much like he had two weeks ago.

"What's going on?" Amy raised an eyebrow as she noticed how quiet the Doctor had gotten.

She wasn't surprised, nor Rory. It had been a rather quiet, awkward two weeks for them since Minerva had left. They visited a ton of places without her and though the Doctor claimed he was fine they knew that deep inside he was lonely again. Whether or not the Doctor wanted to admit it, he still loved Minerva to a great intensity that no matter how big of an argument it had been he still wanted her back...if he would just _admit_ it.

"Nothing," the Doctor shook his head fast, "I had a terrible nightmare..." he considered his choice of words but shook it off quick, he didn't want to think of how nice it felt to be kissing Minerva and holding her again...because he didn't, no he didn't, "You two were there," he pointed to the humans, "Don't ask, though, you don't want to know," he quickly turned away from them,"Blimey, never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really. I'm getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you. Now, what's wrong with the console?" he had meant it as an excuse to be away from the humans but then he noticed the console itself and saw the alerts, "Red flashing lights... I bet they mean something."

"Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing," Rory admitted. He was hesitant to tell about his dream since it included a very nice Minerva and a very nice Doctor who were actually happy and together.

"Yeah, so did I," Amy also reluctantly confessed. She felt the same way towards the pair regarding their argument, however she felt even worse knowing that they had gotten into that argument because of _her_. It was even worse to admit to herself that she still wasn't very...convinced, with her current situation regarding her own wedding and fiancee.

"It wasn't a nightmare, though," Rory looked at Amy with a small smile, "We were married."

"Yeah, in a little village," Amy nodded in agreement.

The Doctor straightened and looked at the humans with surprise as they continued on with the dream they apparently had...

"A sweet little village, and you were pregnant," Rory pointed at Amy.

"Yeah, I was huge. I was a boat," Amy put her hand on her stomach.

"So you had the same dream, then?" Rory turned to her, unaware that the Doctor had silently walked up behind him to check on that pony tail he wore in the dream, "Exactly the same dream?"

"Are you calling me a boat?" Amy gritted her teeth at the possibility.

"And Doctor, you were visiting," Rory looked at the Doctor who'd now gone to Amy to open her jacket for that pregnant stomach, "And, um..." Rory paused as Amy made a cutting motion on her neck to stop him before he said...

"Minerva, yeah," the Doctor mumbled and stood away from them, "We came to your cottage..."

"How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make sense," Amy quickly said before anything else about Minerva popped up.

"And you said you had a nightmare," Rory reminded the Doctor, "And Minerva was in your dream, too...you're calling a dream where your wife is with you a... _nightmare_?" he knew he should play it safe when it came to the subject of Minerva but that was just plain rude. Minerva seemed like awfully nice and sweet and just because the Doctor was angry it didn't mean suddenly everything about Minerva was wrong and angering.

"Okay, so we had the same _dream_ ," the Doctor said for Rory's sake, "But it's probably nothing, just some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track. Forget it, we're back to reality now."

Amy tensed as she heard the birdsong again, "Doctor, if we're back to reality how come I can still hear birds?"

Rory remained quiet and listened to the song as well, "Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the…"

~ 0 ~

"...dream," Rory woke up to find themselves back at the park of Leadworth.

The Doctor blinked open to find Minerva still on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder, a small smile on her face as she watched him wake up, "You fell asleep," she informed softly, "Are you okay?"

Amy and Rory exchanged uneasy glances, both realizing they'd had the same dream of the TARDIS as well.

The Doctor reached to touch Minerva's hair and stared at her, "You didn't fall asleep?" he asked quietly.

"No, I wasn't tired," Minerva lifted her head up to look at Amy and Rory, "Are you okay?"

"Yup," Rory said quickly, Amy nodding in agreement.

The Doctor stood up and forced Minerva as well. He looked at her for a moment then forced himself to walk away and stopped in front of a small stone. He picked it up and studied it then threw it back.

"I had the dream," Amy felt compelled to inform him, "Of the TARDIS...we were talking about this..." she looked around.

"Okay, what's going on?" Rory stood up, beginning to feel kind of odd now that he had been (or dreamed) in the TARDIS.

"Is this because of you two?" Amy wondered as she looked between the pair, "Is this some Time Lord thing because you've shown up again?"

"I'm Moontsay," Minerva raised her hand, "and I feel just fine."

"Listen to me," the Doctor turned to face them, his eyes stuck on Minerva as he spoke, "Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel."

"But you're clearly awake now," Minerva walked up to him, the Doctor still staring at her, "And everything's okay," she rested her hands on his shoulders, "Yeah?"

"She's right, we're awake now," Rory agreed but judging by the stare the Doctor held onto the ginger it seemed that perhaps it wasn't.

"You thought you were awake on the TARDIS too," the Doctor reminded in a mumble.

"But we're _home_ ," Amy motioned.

"Yeah. You're home," the Doctor took off Minerva's hands from him and sighed, "You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rory, Amy...Minerva, which is which? Are we flashing forwards… or backwards? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one."

~ 0 ~

Amy awoke in the chairs by the console with a deep gasp. She looked around and saw the Doctor trying a lever on the console to no avail, "This is bad. I don't like this," he frowned and kicked the console with his foot, "Argh!" he exclaimed and hopped on one foot, "Never use force. You just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross..." he looked down, "...angry...in which case - always use force."

"If that was true you would've actually physically hurt Minerva," Rory pointed out, ignoring the look the Doctor gave back. Rory had taken it upon himself to try and point out the good things of Minerva and how much the Doctor (clearly) needed her despite the Time Lord's reluctant to admit it.

"I don't do violence," the Doctor looked away, incapable of thinking to even remotely lay a finger on Minerva. She was his Cl...she was a person, a person he was never going to hit.

"Shall I run and get the manual for this thing?" Amy looked at the near-death-like console.

"I threw it in a supernova," the Doctor informed as he hurried to the stairs that led under the console.

"You threw the manual in a supernova? Why?"

"Because I disagreed with it," he snapped, "Stop talking to me when I'm cross!"

"Amy, he's at his breaking point," Rory whispered, "First the wife then the box?" Amy sniggered at that, though quickly stopped when the Doctor made it back, "Um, so what ever is wrong with the TARDIS is the reason for us dreaming about the future, right?" Rory cleared his throat.

"If we were dreaming of the future..." the Doctor reminded.

"Of course we were," Amy shrugged, "We were in Leadworth."

"Upper Leadworth," Rory added.

"Yeah, and we could still be in Upper Leadworth, dreaming of this," the Doctor gestured to the TARDIS.

"But then how come Minerva isn't dreaming with us?" Amy crossed her arms, honestly curious about that, "I mean, _is_ she even falling asleep like us?"

The Doctor could assume the answer with ease, "I don't think she was..."

"Exactly, so this is real," Amy nodded to the room, "I'm definitely awake now."

"And you thought you were awake when you were all elephanty."

"Hey, pregnant!"

"And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream. I told you, trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look for all the details that don't ring true."

Rory laughed, "Okay, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside."

"With a bow tie-wearing alien," Amy added.

"Who's in an argument with a Snow princess, who's also his wife," Rory shook his head, "So maybe "what rings true" isn't so simple."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Valid point," he muttered. Suddenly, the entire TARDIS powered down and left the group in pitch-darkness, only a small light from the console giving a break, "It's dead. We're in a dead time machine," the Doctor raised his eyebrows. As soon as they heard the birdsong, the Doctor turned to the pair, seeing Rory taking Amy into his arms. He swallowed hard, for a split second wishing Minerva could be there so he could hold her...

He shook his head, he shouldn't think about that, nope, "Remember, this is real, but when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feels."

But then...did he really want _this_ to be reality? The one where...Minerva wasn't around?

~ 0 ~

Minerva stood in the center of a street watching schoolchildren passing by. She glanced at the Doctor beside her who carefully examined everything...and discreetly _her._ He didn't want to admit it but if this was the dream then 'Minerva' could also be part of the charade.

Amy and Rory, who were sat on a nearby bench, gasped awake, Amy's hands flinging to her stomach, "Okay, this is the real one, definitely this one," she rubbed her stomach, "It's all solid."

"It felt solid in the TARDIS too. You can't spot a dream while you're having it," the Doctor was waving his fingers in front of his face.

He heard a soft giggling and blinked to see it coming from Minerva. It had been... _long_ , since he heard one of those laughs. He shook his head again, was that 'long' time coming from the dream in the TARDIS? Because as far as he knew in this 'dream' of Leadworth, he'd heard ton of them.

"What's he doing?" Rory walked over and eyed the Doctor with a small frown.

"He's looking for motion blur and pixilation," Minerva responded for the Doctor, "He thinks this world could be a computer simulation. I don't think so, though, personally," she put a hand on her chest, "It's the real world. It's got to be," she moved closer to the Doctor and looked up at him, "We're okay now."

"Yeah...remind me again how that happened?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"I apologized, Rory," Minerva looked at him with a simple look that said 'duh', "I realized the entire thing was my fault so I apologized to my Martian and he forgave me."

"Oh..." Rory gave a pointed look at the Doctor,"... _she_ apologized...for _everything_..."

The Doctor looked away, unsure of how to take that story. In a perfect world he would always be right and his wife would be, well, the perfect, obedient wife. She would never wander off, she would always stay with the companions and let him face the enemy. Could this really be the real world, then? Luckily, a nice woman walked by them and snapped him out of his thoughts. The woman greeted Rory and continued on her way.

"You're a doctor, Rory?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah. And unlike him," Rory pointed to the Doctor, "I've actually passed some exams."

"Hm, a doctor, not a nurse. Just like you've always dreamed. How interesting," was all the Doctor had to say on the matter before walking away.

"What is?" Rory followed him.

"Your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream."

"Says the man who now has his wife back and who seemingly took the entire blame just like you wanted," Rory snapped back.

"That is NO-" but the Doctor stopped right there, he wasn't...sure, of what he wanted from Minerva in reality. Yes, he did wish she would accept that part of blame was hers. Yes, he also admitted that he had done wrong - especially by invading her privacy through telepathic measures. Would he really let Minerva take all the blame?

"Look, this isn't only _my_ dream," Rory sighed, "This is Amy's dream too. Isn't it Amy?" he looked back at the cautious ginger.

"Yes. Course it is, yeah," she nodded.

Minerva scorned her, "Liar, much?" she rolled her eyes.

The Doctor took Minerva by the arm and gently pulled her closer to him, and farther away from Amy. Real or not, in this world, Amy was pregnant and Minerva apparently more aggressive. He didn't want any type of physical violence emerging any time soon.

"What's that?" he decided to change the topic and pointed to a building behind him.

"Old people's home," Amy sighed.

The Doctor turned around, forcing Minerva to do the same, and looked up to see some residents of the house looking through the windows, "You said everyone here lives to their 90s. There's something here that doesn't make sense," the Doctor had to smirk a little, "Let's go and poke it with a stick."

"Can I get a turn?" Minerva smiled at him, "You know me and curiosity..."

"It always gets the best of you," he finished with a small sigh.

She nodded with her smile, "Oh yes! C'mon!" she laughed and pulled him towards the house, Rory quickly following.

"She has to do the running, doesn't she?" Amy rolled her eyes and walked with her hands on her back.

This could perhaps be the dream...would Minerva really be that mean to her?

~ 0 ~

"Oh, hello, Dr Williams," an elderly man greeted as the group entered the room.

Mrs. Poggit was sitting on a reclining chair and was knitting when she looked up, "Hello, Rory, love."

"Hello, Mrs Poggit," Rory came forwards, "How's your hip?"

"A bit stiff."

"Oh, easy, D-96 compound, plus..." the Doctor stopped when a hand went over his mouth, his eyes looking to the right to see Minerva smiling (yet again).

"They don't have that yet, dear," she lowered her hand.

"Who are your friends?" Mrs. Poggit asked Rory.

"Yes," Rory nodded.

"Can I borrow you?" Mrs. Poggit leaned to the Doctor, "You're the size of my grandson."

The Doctor knelt down in front of her and made a face as a jumper was placed over his head, "Slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out," he leaned forwards and studied the woman's face upclose, "You're incredibly old, aren't you?"

"Martian, that's not nice," Minerva came up to him.

Suddenly, they heard the birdsgong again. The Doctor, though feeling loopy and more than sleepy, was able to look at Minerva beside him. She was staring at him in silence, calmly blinking and acting only as an observer.

"Min..." but he fell asleep on the floor.

Minerva tilted her head and stood up as she watched the three sleep on the floor, "Hm," she looked at the other residents, watching them stand, "Where are you...?" she started questioning when they all stood up at the same time.

"What's the matter dearie?" one of the women asked as she took a step towards the ginger.

~ 0 ~

"OK, I hate this, Doctor. stop it, because this is definitely real, it's definitely this one," Amy was saying once they'd all woken up in the TARDIS again, "I keep saying that, don't I?"

"It's bloody cold," Rory complained while the Doctor headed to the second level.

"The heating's off!" he called back.

"The heating's off?"

"Yeah. Put on a jumper," the Doctor returned, "That's what I always do."

"Yes, sorry about Mrs Poggit. She's so lovely though."

"Oh, I wouldn't believe her nice old lady act if I were you," the Doctor mumbled.

"What do you mean, "act"?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor headed back to the console with a groan of frustration, "Everything's off, sensors, core power. We're drifting. The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could be anywhere. Someone, something, is overriding my controls."

A short man appeared at the top of the staircase dressed in tweed and a bowtie, "Well that took a while," he spoke and made everyone spin around, "Honestly, I'd heard such good things. Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm. Him in the bow tie," he smirked, "But I guess he's nothing without the wife."

"How did you get into my TARDIS?" the Doctor demanded and stepped forwards, "What are you?"

"What shall we call me? Well, if you're the Time Lord, let's call me the Dream Lord."

"Nice look," the Doctor mumbled as he took the man's style in.

"This? No, I'm not convinced," the Dream Lord shook his head, "Bow Ties?"

Without warning, the Doctor chucked a random item to the Dream Lord from his jacket's pockets, watching how it went through the man, "Interesting."

"That was a scrunchie," the Dream Lord looked back while the humans watched the Doctor wince, "A woman's scrunchie, no doubt. Wonder who's it is..." the Dream Lord smirked when he looked back to the group, "Wife? Companion's?"

The Doctor glared, " _I'll_ do the talking, thank you. Amy, want to take a guess at what that is?"

"Um. Dream Lord," Amy shrugged, "Creates dreams."

"Dreams, delusions, cheap tricks."

"And what about the gooseberry here," the Dream Lord nodded to Rory, "Does he get a guess?"

"Listen, mate, if anyone's the gooseberry around here, it's the Doctor," Rory pointed.

"There's a delusion I'm not responsible for."

Rory frowned, "No, he is. Isn't he, Amy?"

"Amy, Amy, Amy, tsk, tsk," the Dream Lord shook his head, "Look at the big mess you've caused. You may have ruined a marriage and yet you still can't sort your men out, much less _choose_. No wonder Minerva left this place; it's toxic."

Amy scowled, "I _have_ chosen. Of course I've chosen," she waited for Rory to say something but as usual he remained silent, "It's you stupid," she smacked him on the chest.

"Oh, good, thanks," Rory nodded.

"You can't fool me. I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice, Amy," the Dream Lord continued, letting a small laugh, "Blimey, I'd blush if I had a blood supply or a real face."

"Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?" the Doctor cut in before things got worse.

"Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground."

"Am I?"

"If you had any more tawdry quirks you could open up a Tawdry Quirk Shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student... I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are. No wonder Minerva left you-"

" _Don't_ talk about her like that," the Doctor warned, "She's not here so leave her alone."

"And she's not here why? Oh, right, because of _you_ ," the Dream Lord shook his head and sighed, "Yes, you sure messed up there, didn't you? Said all the wrong things and now you possibly drove her into the arms of another. But enough about that, where was I?"

"You were..." Rory began.

The Dream Lord reappeared on the second level, "I know where I was. So, here's your challenge. Two worlds. Here in the time machine, and there in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger. But only one of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep," he smirked as the trio fell asleep, "Oh, or are you waking up?"

~ 0 ~

The trio awoke in the Old People's home to find the room empty save for two things. Minerva sat crossed legged on the floor beside the Doctor as he woke up...and an iced elderly woman behind them.

"What..." the Doctor blinked with wide eyes at the sight.

"She was giving me a weird look," Minerva explained and leaned forwards with a soft smile, "Did you have a nice nap?"

"You don't do ice," he whispered.

"Yes, I do, for months now," she reminded and pressed a small kiss to his lips, "You're so cute when you forget things."

"Mm, right," the Doctor blinked and leaned away from her, now even more cautious of her and whatever the place had.

"Oh, this is bad," the Dream Lord entered the room dressed in formal attire with an X-ray film in his hand, "This is very, very bad. Look at this X-ray. Your brain is completely see-through. But then, I've always been able to see through you, Doctor."

"Always?" Amy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, always?"

"Now then, the prognosis is this. If you die in the dream you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happens if you die in reality?"

"You just die," Minerva blinked and looked at the Doctor, "Right?"

"Yeah," he whispered and nodded.

"Have you met the Doctor before?" Amy cut in again as she moved up to the Dream Lord, "Do you know him? Doctor, does he?"

"Now don't get jealous. He's been around, our boy," the Dream Lord shared a sweet smile, "Never mind that. You've got a world to choose. One reality was always too much for you, Doctor. Take two and call me in the morning."

"Okay, I don't like him," Rory shook his head.

Amy turned to the Doctor, "Who is he?"

"None of your business," Minerva snapped at her.

"You don't want to know?"

"Oh shut up, you may not even be real," Amy looked to the side.

Minerva frowned and stood up, "Excuse me but I am _very_ real. I can touch, feel, and eat. I am real, much to your dismay."

"Now, now," the Doctor quickly stood up, "Let's go find those old folks, yeah?" he looked at Minerva, "And in the meantime you can tell me about the woman you just froze."

Minerva sighed and nodded, "Okay," she took his hand, "But I promise I didn't mean to hurt her."

"No, I know you didn't..." he sighed as he thought back to their argument when she'd said nearly the same thing.

~ 0 ~

The group walked out of the building and saw children on the playground with a teacher watching over them. They were pretty much the only adults nearby.

"Why would they leave?" Rory wondered about the seniors.

"They weren't real," Minerva explained, "The woman I froze...there was something wrong with her face."

"What kind of wrong?" the Doctor turned to her.

"Like not-human wrong."

"Ah, worst kind."

"Yup," she nodded and looked ahead of them, seeing Mrs. Poggit, "And _she's_ one of them too," she pointed at the old woman.

"Mrs. Poggit?" Amy scoffed, "She can barely lift a cup on her own."

"It's all an act."

"And how do _you_ know, hm?" Amy raised an eyebrow, "How come you seem to know what's going on?"

"Because I'm clever, duh," Minerva rolled her eyes, "You believe me, Martian, right?" she looked at the Doctor beside her.

The Doctor nodded silently, though internally he was in quite a debate. Amy did have a point in Minerva seemingly knowing a lot about this reality than anyone else. But he also did have to concede with Minerva that she was real. He'd seen her (or at least that's what he remembered) in the TARDIS. She ate, she felt, she moved, she kissed...she seemed real.

He cleared his throat and snapped out of his thoughts, "So come on, let's think. The mechanics of this split we're stuck in... Time asleep matches time in our dream world, unlike in conventional dreams."

"And we're dreaming the same dream at the same time," Rory added.

"Except Minerva," Amy pointed out.

"I don't control what the man does," Minerva held a hand to the ginger, "Clearly he's keen on keeping you dreaming, not I."

"Coincidence?"

"Alright, so it's a sort of communal trance," the Doctor pulled Minerva slightly ahead with him, "I'm sure there's a dream giveaway. But my mind isn't working because this village is so dull! I'm slowing down, like you two have," he looked back at the humans.

"Oh, ow, really!" Amy lurched forwards with her hands on her stomach, "It's coming!"

The Doctor and Minerva turned around with wide eyes. Rory moved to Amy's side but seemed just as puzzled as them on what to do next.

"Help her, Rory, you're a doctor," Minerva gestured.

"But he's a doctor!" Rory pointed at the Doctor.

"It's OK, we're doctors," the Doctor nodded and moved to squat down in front of Amy like he'd catch the coming baby, "What do we do?"

Minerva snickered when Amy stood straight without a panic, "Okay, it's not coming," Amy announced.

"What?" the Doctor frowned.

"This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet. So don't you call it dull again, ever. OK?"

"Sorry," the Doctor stepped back.

"Yeah," Amy nodded and walked off with Rory right behind her.

"I gotta admit she got you there," Minerva said to the Doctor, "I hope you don't react like that for when it comes time to have our baby."

" _Our_?" the Doctor nearly fell back at that. With wide eyes he turned to her, "You...you what?"

"It was just a thought," she shrugged.

"So...you're okay with having a baby now?"

"Don't see why not," she gave a faint smile and headed after the humans.

The Doctor watched after her with uneasiness. The Minerva he knew (or thought he knew) would've put more concerns into that topic. But this version, this one seemed so calm and serene...nearly the perfect wife...

...it _was_ a bit suspicious...

~ 0 ~

Amy plopped down on a swing and before Rory could take the other, the Doctor sat right down. Minerva shook her head and moved beside the Doctor, "You are such a child," she said to him.

He smiled but forced himself to look away. He knew that Minerva could very well be part of the dream, and yet a part of him...rather wished she wasn't. This version of her seemed awfully nice and...obedient?

It made him wonder...is this how he wanted life to be?

"So, Rory, what's the deal with the ponytail?" Minerva walked up to Rory, "Did Amy force you to get it?"

"I didn't force him!" came Amy's protest.

"Well seeing as he would do anything to make you happy..." Minerva turned to face her, "...not that you would ever notice."

Amy quieted down and looked past her to Rory, "I...would...notice," of course she'd notice if Rory tried to do something for her...right?

"Minerva, I wouldn't talk when you're married to _that_ ," Rory moved up beside her, a playful smile on his face, "A man in a bow tie? C'mon," Minerva laughed while the Doctor frowned.

"Bow ties are cool," Minerva said before he could, surprisingly sure of her statement.

The Doctor stood up and walked up to her, Rory moving back at the same time. The Doctor studied Minerva with curiosity, "You really think that?" he whispered to her.

Minerva smiled softly and nodded, "I think anything on you is cool," she draped her arms around his neck, "Just like you would think for me, right?" she received only a silent stare for an answer, "Right?" she tried coaxing an answer from him by kissing him sweetly, "Martian?"

The Doctor blinked as he stepped back from her, unable to decide what on earth he should do. She looked, seemed, acted like she was real...her kisses sure felt the same way they used to. And now with those big amber-brown eyes of hers he started to think of the way they looked during their argument. They had been full of rage and guilt and...pain, just like his had been. Did he really want the other world to be reality? The one where she was gone and probably still angry at him? Is that what he wanted?

"Oh, no, here we go," Amy cut through his thoughts and made him realize the birdsong had started again.

The last thing the Doctor saw was Minerva sadly looking at him go down into another 'nap'.

~ 0 ~

"It's really cold," Amy shivered when they woke up in the TARDIS, seeing the Doctor at the console, "Have you got any warm clothing?"

"What does it matter if we're cold? We have to know what she is up to," the Doctor snapped.

"Who?" Rory asked, confused.

"Mrs. Poggit!" the Doctor half-shouted, "Minerva said she wasn't human and now we're _here_ ," he pointed to the room, "And she's out there in the other world _alone_!"

And it was in that moment that the Doctor realized he'd practically left Minerva alone on the Monsoon the first time around. He knew he said she would probably run to Nerio but nonetheless he was still her husband and he hadn't even thought of the cracks still laying about in the universe. How could he be so irresponsible? If this world was reality then it meant Minerva was still out there without a clue to what the cracks were.

Had he really been that angry he'd let her walk out on dangerous terrain without a word of warning?

"Doctor?" Amy called, making him finally look at them again. He'd fallen silent all of a sudden (again) and had ended up staring at the floor.

"Sorry. Sorry," the Doctor waved them off, "There should be some stuff down there, have a look."

Amy nodded her thanks and headed to a small space under the console, Rory right behind her. She found several boxes and started looking through them for some jumpers at the least.

"I want the other life. You know," Rory admitted quietly, "Where we're happy and settled and about to have a baby."

"But don't you wonder, if that life is real, then why would we give up all this? Why would anyone give up the excitement and adrenaline?"

"Because we're going to freeze to death?"

"The Doctor'll fix it," Amy threw a blanket to Rory.

"OK. Because we're going to get married?" Rory made sure as he wrapped Amy in the blanket.

Amy giggled, "But we can still get married. Some day."

Rory frowned at those words, "You don't want to any more? I thought you'd chosen me, not him."

"You are always so insecure," Amy playfully rolled her eyes.

"You ran off with another man," Rory hissed.

"And his wife," Amy added, "So it was not in that way."

"And where's the wife now?" Rory felt compelled to remind, "She's gone, because you kissed her husband."

"Hey, their problems started long before I did that," Amy pointed, "And besides, I've apologized."

"Yeah, to me and the Doctor, but what about Minerva?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"She left," Amy turned away to grab more blankets.

"Yeah, but she may be back in the other world. And if _this_ is the real world then she'll be back soon as well."

"Then I'll do it when she comes back," Amy shrugged and headed back to the console with more blankets.

Rory sighed and followed her back, perplexed to find the Doctor with some sort of gadget made out of kitchen utensils.

"Ah, Rory, wind," the Doctor handed him the gadget, "Amy, could you attach this to the monitor, please," he handed her the attached wire.

"I was promised amazing worlds. Instead I get duff central heating and a weird, kitchen wind-up device," Rory sighed.

"It's a generator. Get winding," the Doctor ordered.

"It's not enough," Amy said.

"Rory, wind."

"Why is the Dream Lord picking on you?" Rory asked him while winding, "Why us?"

Before the Doctor answered the monitor on the console came to life with an image of a starscape.

"Where are we?" Amy wondered.

"We're in trouble," the Doctor announced without a shred of surprise.

"What is that?" Rory asked.

"A star. A cold star," the Doctor ran for the doors to open them up, shutting his eyes at the blinding light that laid on the other side, "That's why we're freezing. It's not a malfunction. We're drifting towards a cold sun. That's our danger for this version of reality," he shut the doors and turned to the larger monitor on the wall.

"This must be the dream. There is no such thing as a cold star," Amy shrugged, "Stars burn."

"So's this one. It's just burning cold."

"Is that possible?" Rory had to ask.

"I can't know everything. Why does everybody expect me to, always?" the Doctor grumbled and took a seat on the chairs beside the console.

"OK, this is something you haven't seen before," Rory stated the obvious, "So does that mean this is the dream?"

"I don't know, but there it is, and I'd say we've got about 14 minutes until we crash into it. But that's not a problem."

"Because you know how to get us out of this?"

The Doctor shook his head as he pulled out his stethoscope, "Because we'll have frozen to death."

"Then what'll we do?" Amy asked.

"Stay calm. Don't get sucked in to it, because this just might be the battle we have to lose," the Doctor moved to the console and pressed the stethoscope's end to it.

"Oh, this is so you, isn't it?" Rory sighed.

"What?"

"What a weird new star, 14 minutes left to live and only one man to save the day. I just wanted a nice village and a family."

The Dream Lord appeared behind the Doctor after Rory's words, "Oh, dear, Doctor. Dissent in the ranks. There was an old doctor from Gallifrey, who ended up throwing his life away. He let down his friends and...his wife..." he paused at the sound of the birdsong, "Oh, no, we've run out of time. Don't spend too long there, or you'll catch your death here," he waved as the group fell asleep.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor awoke on the ground and quickly looked around to see Amy and Rory behind him, "Where's Minerva?" he urgently asked as he scanned the area. He then heard Minerva's screams coming from the ruins ahead of them, "Minerva!" he shouted as he jumped on his feet to run.

"Not the running thing again," Amy sighed as Rory helped her up.

"Doctor!" Minerva kept screaming, "Doctor!" she dropped to her knees in front of a small pile of dirt, her eyes filled with tears, "Doctor!"

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here!" the Doctor ran up to her and dropped to her side, checking her over for any injuries, "What's the matter!?"

Minerva sniffled, "I couldn't save them, I'm sorry," she buried her head in his chest, "I'm really sorry!"

Startled by the hug, the Doctor slowly moved his arms around her. Whether or not she was real she was clearly upset by something and...unlike their argument, he would not push his need to comfort her.

"What is it? What's happening?" Rory asked as he and Amy finally caught up.

"I...I don't know," the Doctor answered absently as he observed the area covered in piles of dirt.

"Where are all the children?" Amy asked the question he was about to ask Minerva.

Minerva lifted her head from the Doctor and was about to answer when she saw the crowd of elderly people walking down the village lane, "Th-they did it!" she pointed at them, making the humans look back. She stood up and so the Doctor did as well, "Doctor, I promise they did it! I tried helping the children, but...I couldn't save them."

"The old folks? Really?" Amy shook her head, disbelieving it all, "Why don't you just come out and say what you really are?"

"Amy!" the Doctor scolded, unconsciously moving Minerva closer to him.

"They're just old people!" the redhead snapped.

"They're _very_ old people, Amy," Minerva looked at her, still sniffling, "Martian, you believe me right?" she looked up at him, "I told you, they're not human. Please believe me."

The Doctor didn't think a second before he grabbed her hand and quickly ran for the group of elders. .

"Hello, peasants," appeared the Dream Lord in front of them when they'd gotten on the lane, "What's this, attack of the old people? Oh, that's ridiculous. This has got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think, Amy? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS," he pointed to the Doctor, "You first!"

"Leave her alone," the Doctor snapped.

"Do that again. I love it when he does that. Tall dark hero, 'leave her alone'. Shouldn't that be reserved for the wife only?"

"Just leave her!" Rory repeated.

"Yes, you're not quite so impressive," the Dream Lord shook his head, "But I know where your heart lies, don't I, Amy Pond?"

"Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone," Amy ordered.

"But listen, you're in there. Loves a redhead, the Doctor! Although perhaps he focused too much on the wrong redhead and not _his_ redhead: his own wife. He's been focused on everyone but her."

"Drop it. Drop all of it. I know who you are," the Doctor stepped forwards.

"Course you don't."

"Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do."

"Are you sure that's not Minerva now?" the Dream Lord challenged, "Think about that while you worry about them," he stepped to the side and allowed the group to see the elders advancing towards them.

"They're dangerous," Minerva tugged on the Doctor's sleeve, "Believe me, please."

"Hello, Mr Nainby!" Rory greeted and moved towards a man.

"Rory, don't do that!" Minerva warned but it was too late as the man had grabbed Rory by the collars and threw him to the ground.

"How did he do that?!" Rory quickly got back on his feet.

"I suspect he's not himself," the Doctor finally agreed with Minerva, "Sorry for taking so long," he said to her.

"All is forgiven," she smiled softly, surprising him again with the easy forgiveness she nearly automatically gave.

"Can't we just talk to them?" Amy wondered, eyeing the elders, "We could-" but the entire elders opened their mouths to reveal an eye in their mouths, "There is an eye in her mouth!"

"I told you!" Minerva exclaimed, "Careful with it that's how they killed the children."

"There's a whole creature inside her," the Doctor concluded after using the sonic on Mrs. Poggit, "Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting."

"That is disgusting," Rory took a step back, "They're not going to be peeping out of anywhere else are they?"

Mrs. Poggit leaned forwards and a shot out green mist.

"That's what they used on the children!" Minerva cried.

"RUN!" the Doctor ordered the humans and watched them go to safety. He would've told Minerva to run but there was that small chance she was part of the dream and perhaps even evil. He'd rather she be with him, "OK, Leave them. Talk to me. Talk to me. You are Eknodines, a proud, ancient race - you're better than this. Why are you hiding away here? Why aren't you at home?"

"We were driven from our pl..."

"…Planet by upstart neighbors."

"So we've..."

"…Been living here inside the bodies of old humans for...years."

"No wonder they live so long, you're keeping them alive," Minerva breathed.

"We were humbled and destroyed. Now we will do the same to others."

"OK, makes sense, I suppose," the Doctor eyed the elders with suspicion, "Credible enough, could be real."

Minerva glanced at him with a sad face, "You think I'm not real," she whispered with deception, "Just like Amy."

"Minerva, I'm..." he turned her but found he didn't have the right words to describe the problem they were in. Apart from that, he could tell that whether real or not she was hurt that _he_ had suspicions of her existence. It reminded him far too much of their argument.

"Morning," a man on a bicycle rode by them only to be shot with green mist and turn into dust.

"You need to leave this planet," the Doctor warned the elders but received a screech from the creature inside Mrs. Poggit.

"That's the cue to _run_ ," Minerva blinked and took his hand before making a break for it.

The Doctor took the lead and looked around for a place they could possibly hide in...when he heard the cursed birdsong, "No, no, no, no," he whispered to himself.

"What is it?" Minerva noticed him begin to stumble on their run, "Doctor?"

"You can't hear it?" he studied her and naturally calm expression.

"Hear what? What is it that makes you fall asleep so often?" she frowned and started pulling him towards a building.

"Birdsong..." he blinked rapidly to try and stay awake.

She sighed and brought him inside a butcher's shop, "I can't hear the song and that's why you think I'm not real," she said dejectedly.

"Oh, what are you gonna say now genius?" the Dream Lord appeared behind the shop's counter dressed as a butcher, "Are you going to hurt her again?" he raised an eyebrow, "Because that's what you did many, many times. You married another woman, had children with her, forced her to live a solitary life."

"Who are you?" Minerva turned to him angrily, "Why don't you leave him alone!"

"See that?" the Dream Lord looked at the Doctor while pointing a thumb at her, "Apologizes to you and defends you. Maybe this is the real world, eh? Perfect wife anyone would want."

"Oh shut up," the Doctor swiped some keys nearby and pulled Minerva to a shut door and tried the keys on it.

"Why not take a nap?" he snapped his fingers and almost immediately the Doctor went down to the floor.

"Doctor!" Minerva cried.

"Oh, wait a moment," the Dream Lord leaned over the counter and let the Doctor return to normal, "If you fall asleep here, several dozen angry pensioners will destroy you and your wife with their horrible eye things," he shook his head. The Doctor took Minerva into a hallway behind the counter, ignoring the man behind, "Fingers in the ear? Brilliant!"

"C'mon, Martian," Minerva struggled to pull him forwards as he was starting to fall asleep again.

"Come in, come in," she heard the Dream Lord say.

She looked up to see the elders coming into the shop. She gasped, "Doctor!" she exclaimed for some help.

Like it was on cue, the Doctor jumped to his feet with new-found energy and pulled towards another door, stumbling on it as he tried opening it, "Wait, stop..." he glanced at the elders getting closer.

Minerva used his sonic and opened the door for them and pushed him inside, uncaring that the man fell asleep on the floor. She shut the door and once more used the screwdriver to keep it locked. She turned around and let herself slide down the door, pulling her legs up to her chest and tried her best to ignore the pounding the elders used on the door. Terrified, she clapped her hands over her ears and shut her eyes, hoping the Doctor would hurry up and wake up again.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor woke up on the TARDIS floor with a gasp, "Minerva!" he cried and looked around, noticing Amy and Rory also waking up though his mind primarily focused on his wife who was alone and with a group of murderous alien-elders.

He didn't even realize he'd plainly forgotten whether or not that was actually the real her. All he saw was his wife in danger and he not being there to protect her...there was no argument replaying in his mind.

"Ah, it's colder," Amy clutched her blanket closer to her.

The Doctor turned to the humans with urgency and almost plead, "The three of us have to agree, now, which is the dream, NOW!"

"Ouch, touchy, much?"

"Minerva is on her own and could be killed at any moment!"

"That's _if_ she's even real there," Amy felt compelled to remind.

"I don't care Amy," the Doctor grew quieter, "Real or not, she's my wife and in no version of reality do I want her harmed."

Amy nodded with understanding and looked around, "Um, well, it could be this."

"Yeah," Rory agreed, "The science is all wrong here, burning ice?"

"No, no, no ice can burn, sofas can read, it's a big universe. We have to agree which battle to lose. All of us, now," the Doctor reemphasized.

"OK, which world do you think is real?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"This one," he sighed. No matter how wonderful Minerva was in the other realm something felt completely wrong about it, about her...there was something that just didn't fit with it all.

"No, the other one," came Rory's protest.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "You just said you thought this was the real world!" he exclaimed and stood up, the humans quickly following, "So are you disagreeing or competing?"

"Competing over what?" Amy looked between them to find both staring at her, making her groan.

The Doctor checked his watch and sighed, "Nine minutes till impact."

"What temperature is it?"

"Outside? Brrrr. How many noughts have you got? Inside? I don't know but I can't feel my feet and... other parts."

"I think all my parts are basically fine," Rory sourly remarked.

"Stop competing!"

"Can't we call for help?" Rory moved to the phone on the console, "Like Minerva? She's not here so it means she has to be on the Monsoon."

The Doctor took the phone and jiggled it, "Yeah, except I won't bring her here with this looming death over us," he snapped and put the phone back in place, staying quiet for a moment as he stared down at the console, "Angry as I may have been she doesn't deserve to be pulled into my mess."

"Put these on, both of you," Amy came around with a two blankets with holes in the center, she herself already wearing hers.

"Oh, a poncho," Rory sighed as his was placed over his head, "The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen."

"Here we go! My boys... my poncho boys," she looked between them, "If we're going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band."

"We're not going to die," said Rory.

"No, we're not," the Doctor checked his watch again, "But our time's running out. If we fall asleep here, we're in trouble. If we could divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world, but the Dream Lord is switching us between the worlds. Why, why, what's the logic?"

The Dream Lord appeared with his own poncho and paced alongside the Doctor, "Good idea, veggie, let's divide you three up, so I can have a little chat with our lovely companion. Maybe I'll keep her, and you can stay with your wife and even Point Nose for all eternity, should you manage to clamber aboard some sort of reality."

"Can you hear that?" Rory looked up as the birdsong started again.

"What? No," Amy grew nervous as she saw both him and the Doctor falling to the floor.

"Amy, don't be scared, we'll be back," the Doctor said before falling asleep on the floor.

"Rory, Doctor, don't leave me," Amy looked at them both terrible fear, now understanding Minerva (from the other world) when it came to see them leaving her alone.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor woke up and sat up to see a huddled Minerva at the door, his hearts breaking at how terrified she looked, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," he quickly moved to her side and lowered her hands from her ears, "Hey," he whispered to her, "It's alright now."

Her amber-brown eyes looked up to his, displaying her terror, "Are you going to save me now? Should I hide?"

The Doctor was left a little dumbfounded upon hearing that, "You...you'd hide?"

"Yeah, that's how you want me to be, no?" Minerva scooted closer to him, nearly touching noses, "You deal with the enemy and I stay safe. That's how it should be."

The Doctor knew there was no time to waste but he just needed to ask, "Minerva, doesn't it bother you that perhaps you're too...obedient?"

Her eyebrows raised, "Obedient? I don't understand."

"You listen to me too much," the Doctor sighed, his hand reaching to stroke her hair, "And, love, you always say how much you hate being told what to do. You absolutely detest when I advise you to let me face our enemies on my own."

"But isn't this better? I listen to you and we avoid arguments now," Minerva half-smiled, "You always tell me I'm the perfect wife. Have you stopped loving me because of my 'obedience'?"

"No," the Doctor answered without a second thought, "No matter what we argue about, how much we shout at each other, I will _never_ stop loving you," he moved to kiss her forehead but Minerva wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her lips for a long kiss. The Doctor didn't want to fall for that kiss - it could all be part of a dream. She could be fake...but her kisses felt really... _real_. Real or fake, he was a plain sucker for her kisses.

It wasn't until the pounding on the doors became louder that the Doctor was able to break free from the trance. He pulled away and with dazed eyes looked at the door, "They're still out there," he remembered.

Minerva nodded and pulled out his sonic, "I don't know the setting for this situation."

He smiled and took it from her, "Let's see, let's see," he tested the screwdriver until he came up with the right setting. He took Minerva's hand and stood up, opening the door to shoot out a blight light which he used to make their escape through the confused elders.

They made it through the yard all the way into another street where they caught a man being attacked by one of the elders. Minerva frowned and held her hand out, instantly freezing the pensioner. She pulled the Doctor towards the van, "Can we get a lift?" she asked.

"Um..." the driver looked around.

The Doctor didn't let him finish and simply pushed the man off the driver's seat to take over the place himself. Minerva quickly moved to the other side and took a seat beside him. All together, they drove off to Amy and Rory's cottage. However, they had to make a couple of stops to save other people from the elders.

"Tell me, Minerva, how'd you learn to use your ice?" the Doctor innocently asked while he drove the now-crowded van.

"Hm?" she looked at him with confusion, "I hardly think this is the time, Martian. Besides, you know how it goes."

"Then tell it!"

Though startled, she obeyed, "I was practicing, remember? And then out of the no where, it happened."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that. I've practiced for years now, don't you recall?"

"Yes, of course..." the Doctor wasn't one to deny Minerva hadn't worked for her powers, but her story plus everything else he'd observed about her in this world didn't bode well for her sincerity.

~ 0 ~

Eventually, the pair arrived at the cottage of Amy and Rory after dropping off the other humans into a safe church. However, they had to sneak through another way as the elders were currently trying to get into the cottage through the front doors.

"Okay..." the Doctor took Minerva's hand and led them behind the bus.

Through some mild struggle, the two climbed through the upstairs window of the cottage and thankfully found Amy and Rory, though the humans were startled by their sudden entrance.

"It's all right, I had to stop off at the butcher's," the Doctor said before falling on the floor, Minerva swiftly coming in.

"What are we going to do?" Rory asked.

"Rory, you cut off your ponytail," Minerva pointed, "How come?"

"Bigger picture here, love," the Doctor sighed, "We need to choose a world. I thought the freezing TARDIS was real but now I'm not so sure."

"I think the baby's starting," Amy suddenly gasped.

"Honestly?" Rory looked at her with a bit of disbelief.

"Would I make it up at a time like this?!"

"Well, you do have a history of..." but Rory quickly shut up with the glare Amy had on him, "...being very lovely. Why are they so desperate to kill us?"

"They're scared, obviously," Minerva shrugged, "Fear generates savagery."

Suddenly, the window beside them was shattered with a chucked garden statuary. Rory quickly stood up and went over to see just as Mrs. Poggit shot her green mist at him. With a groan, he fell back to the floor. Minerva sprayed water on the old woman and sent her back to the ground.

"Rory!" Amy cried as she moved to his side.

"No, I'm not ready," Rory watched as his hands started dissolving.

"Stay," she sniffled.

"Look after our baby," was Rory's last request before he dissolved completely.

"No, no, come back," Amy stared at the pile in disbelief. She looked back at the pair with teary eyes, "Save him. You save everyone. You always do. It's what you do."

"Not always. I'm sorry," the Doctor whispered.

She frowned, "Then what is the point of you?" she stood up with the help of a bureau, "This is the dream. Definitely, this one. Now, if we die here, we wake up, yeah?"

"Unless you just die," Minerva reminded, not sourly nor rude just simply pointing out a fact.

"Either way, this is my only chance of seeing him again. This is the dream."

"How do you know?" Minerva asked.

"Because if this is real life, I don't want it. I don't want it."

~ 0 ~

"Doctor, you can't be serious!" Minerva was saying as she followed the two out of the house, glancing at the elders by the house that now stood completely still.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Amy took notice of them.

"Either because this is just a dream, or because they know what we're about to do," the Doctor sighed.

"Doctor, are you really going to leave me?" Minerva forced him to face her, allowing him to see her teary eyes, " _I'm_ real," she put her hands on her chest.

The Doctor stopped walking and turned to face his 'wife'. He studied her momentarily, really taking in her features and more importantly her personality. Before speaking, he took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he needed to tell her, "Minerva, this is not the real world."

Minerva was startled to hear such a statement from him, "Why would you say that? Because Rory died? People die, Doctor, it's the way of life."

"I understand that, but that's not why I believe this world is fake," the Doctor clarified and stepped towards her, "You are...the perfect wife - the wife anyone would want."

Minerva half-smiled, reaching to touch his face, "The wife you want, no?"

"I would want you to just listen to me and do what I say when it means you'd be safe," the Doctor took her hand off him and gave it a kiss on its back, "but that's not you. You are the perfect wife in this world...but you're not _my_ wife."

"Y-yes I am," she weakly insisted, clearly hurt.

"No, you're not, because in this world, you apologized to me completely. You took all the blame and let _me_ be the victim," he shook his head, "I would never be that kind of husband to you. You deserve better and what you have here, before you," he gestured to himself, "is not it."

"But...but we're happy together," tears strolled down her cheeks.

"No, we're not," he sighed, "You do as I say, you act how I always wanted you to act...and that's not _you_. The Clever Girl I know would scold me and put me in my place whenever I needed to be. She'd smack me, she'd tease me, she'd be her own person...and in this world you don't get that chance. You obey me in everything and I know you would rather die than leave me alone to face danger. The real Minerva is in another world...probably angry with me, but being herself. And I promise you, that I will go back to her and I will beg for her to forgive me...because that's why you're here, isn't it?" after a moment of silence she nodded, "You gave me the perfect wife and in it you made me realize what big error I made. So I promise you this petty argument will end today," he kissed her hands and smiled, "Thank you."

Minerva smiled back and stepped away, "Funny, my disguise became so real I forgot it was a charade."

"What...what just happened?" Amy shook her head.

"You were right Amy, I wasn't real," Minerva looked at her distantly, "I'm not real."

"I'm sorry," Amy said to her with full-blown shame, "For everything...I...I didn't know...I thought I wanted-"

"I'm not the one you should apologize to," Minerva faintly smiled, "I'm a dream," she suddenly smirked, "I'm the wife every man wants to have."

"Oi," the Doctor pointed at her. Real or not in this world he was still her husband. No man could have her.

"Oh shush I'm a dream!" she stepped back, "You've got no claim in me."

The Doctor smiled at her, "I'm coming to get you, my love."

"And I'll be waiting," she nodded.

The Doctor looked at Amy who held her hand for the keys. He handed them over and watched her walk to the driver's seat of the van while he took the passenger side. He looked back at Minerva and saw the Dream Lord behind her, knowing she had been created by the very man himself; an attempt to teach him a lesson.

"I love Rory, and I never told him," Amy whispered as she sat in the driver's seat, "I want excitement and adrenaline...and he was it," she shook her head, "But it's not over. I'll make it right," she drove the van through the fence and into the house itself.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor found himself, along with Amy and Rory, back in the TARDIS, the box covered in a thick layer of ice.

The Dream Lord appeared in the room, "So...you chose this world. Well done. You got it right. And with only seconds left. Fair's fair. Let's warm you up," he restored the power of the box, "I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell."

As soon as he disappeared, the Doctor jumped to his feet and hurried to the controls of the console while Amy and Rory slowly stood up.

"Something happened," Rory blinked as he tried gathering his bearings, "I... What happened to me? I..." he paused when Amy suddenly encased him in a hug, "Oh. Oh, right. This is good. I am liking this. Was it something I said? Can you tell what it was so I can use it in emergencies? And maybe birthdays."

Both turned when the TARDIS had started up again, Amy standing up first, "Are you going to see Minerva now?" she guessed by the hasty movements the Doctor had.

"Well, yes, but I'm going to blow up the TARDIS first."

"What!?" both humans looked at him with wise eyes.

"Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was?" the Doctor looked at them, "Okay, there was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick, but he was always very keen to make us choose between dream and reality."

"What are you doing?!" Amy exclaimed, "Minerva's going to be far more upset when she finds out you blew yourself up!"

"First of all," he pointed at her, "believe me, I don't think she could he angrier than she already was. Second of all, you don't need to worry, this is the dream!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Stop him," Amy pushed Rory forwards.

"Star burning cold. Do me a favor!" the Doctor rolled his eyes, "The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams."

"How do you know that?" Rory asked, wanting to believe him. He wouldn't just kill himself along with them for no reason.

"Because I know who he is," the Doctor repeated and pushed a button.

~ 0 ~

Amy and Rory found each other walking down the console, of a normal TARDIS now, to where the Doctor was.

"Any questions?" the Doctor looked up from his hand.

"What's that?" Amy pointed to his hand, glimpsing something white in them.

The Doctor held his hand out and showed them six glittering bits in his palm, "A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us," he moved for the doors and blew them out to space.

"So that was the Dream Lord then, those little specks?" Rory assumed as the Doctor returned, more like ran, to the console.

"No, no. No. Sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lord was me," he pointed to himself as he made rounds on the console, putting in a new destination, "Psychic pollen, it's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you. Gives it a voice, turns it against you. I'm 907. It had a lot to go on."

"But why didn't it feed on us, too?" Amy asked.

"Darkness in you pair? It would've starved to death in an instant. I choose my friends with great care," he stopped and smiled, "Minerva and I, we know who to take on."

"But those things he said about you. You don't think any of that's true?"

"Amy, right now, two big things are going to happen, "One, a question that'll change his and your life is going to occur to Rory. Two...I'm going to go after my wife and I'll punch anyone who gets in my way."

At that, Amy and Rory glanced at each other and stepped out of the Doctor's way.

The Doctor smiled, "Great, so, I'm going to go out there," he pointed at the doors, "Give you some privacy and I'll find my Clever Girl and then apologize over and over. Do what ever you want in here, pop out into the Monsoon city if you'd like, stay out of trouble, or don't, I always find it kind of fun not to, don't know. Bye!" he waved and ran for the doors.

"We haven't even taken off yet," Rory called.

"Yes we did," the Doctor opened the door, "I just didn't leave the breaks on; I need to surprise Minerva."

"Good luck," Amy earnestly wished, "And, you know, when she comes back, I'd...I'd like to talk to her. I think she deserved an apology and explanation from me too. You tell her that, yeah?"

He nodded, "I will," with that, the Doctor hurried out of the box and ran down the halls of the Monsoon palace, frantically searching for his wife.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, this was one of my favorite chapters to write in this story! I love teaching lessons to the almighty Doctor xD. And I'm sorry for being late in my updates. I'm so guilty of starting a new show and obsessively trying to catch up for this week's new episode ^.^

* * *

 ** _For Reviews:_**

While I didn't do what you suggested, I think we made the Doctor suffer a bit don't you think? But one of your suggestions does get played out in a different way in a later chapter ;). Thank you and as you can see the reconciliation may be happening!

I think the Dream Lord was very cunning in his way to get the Doctor back for what happened lol. Sometimes trust can crumble down if someone plays their cards right unfortunately . I must say, well played Nerio & Orianna. Well, when they do get back together Veren will definitely help both of them at different times ;). Oh, oh, Isadora does come into play for one chapter after this and I love it ^.^ Yeah, probably not the best memories to remember. But at least we know they'll be together! And Happy Valentines Day to you!

* * *

Welp, before I go I would like to point out I did update a one-shot in the other story 'The American and the Martian' in honor of Valentines Day. I hope you all check it out! It's not your typical fluffy, valentine one-shot. Until next week :)


	9. The Defendors

Minerva sat on her bed with a sketch pad and a pencil, her eyes teary and her face stained with the tears she'd let stream down. Her hair was a mess, all tangled and in knots, her clothes were rippled and askew. For three months she'd been focusing all her anger and sadness into her coronation preparation and the business departments. Everything was going fine in comparison to her own relationship. Her coronation was progressing finely; her coronation gown was more than half ready, the agreements between her and the Seonel family were nearly coming to a close in contracts, and the Monsoon itself was nearly finished with its constructions. Everything was going fine…on the outside.

Minerva herself was growing sadder, reserved, and solitary.

She'd surprised everyone by returning to the Monsoon in such a state of anger, fury. She'd explained to her grandfather and Zohar what happened between her and the Doctor, and while Mayar was a bit...condescending about the problem, he still tried comforting her - even if it wasn't in the right way. He did, after all, dislike the Doctor with a great intensity. While Minerva decided to focus all her emotions on the Monsoon she did have the days where she spent the entire time in her room crying and remembering the awful argument she had with the Doctor.

Today…was one of those days.

"Knock, knock," came Zohar's voice from the other side of the door, "Can I come in?"

"Don't care," Minerva called, her voice shaky and on the verge of sobbing again.

Zohar entered the room and gazed upon Minerva and sighed. This was the Minerva, the princess, that no one outside the four walls of her bedroom had seen for the past three months.

"I want to be alone, Zohar," Minerva mumbled as she scribbled down on the notepad.

"Yeah, sorry, not happening," Zohar faintly smiling, cautiously approaching the ginger, "My friend is in need of some company and I am going to fill the job, you know since I can't fill in the princess job," Minerva stifled a small chuckle, "Hey, a laugh, I'm doing better than Mayar."

"He's trying," Minerva weakly defended her grandfather. It was true that Mayar had tried and still did try to comfort her. He would try jokes, he would try gifts and anything else just to get her smile. However, sooner or later came the remarks about the Doctor. The 'I told you so' never failed to make an appearance in the conversations. Minerva was tired of hearing so many things she knew weren't true. Just because she was angry with the Doctor didn't mean he was entirely bad.

"But he doesn't really want you to fix things with the Doctor," Zohar took a seat on the foot of Minerva's bed, "Between you and me, I think he wants to set you up with prince Nerio."

"He sees no future for my marriage," Minerva sighed.

"What do _you_ think?"

"I don't know!" Minerva exclaimed and finally looked up from her drawing, stifling a sob, "I don't know what's going to happen except it's probably not going to get any better."

"Right...because you're _here_ , and not over there trying to fix things with the Doctor. Yup."

Minerva wasn't in the mood for this type of conversation, "I can't fix anything, Zohar," she shook her head, "I've done too much damage. I broke an important promise and I said things I..."

"You didn't mean," Zohar smirked, of course knowing that.

"Well, not entirely..." Minerva sniffled and rubbed the side of her head, "He just kept saying things and I wanted to have a comeback and...I was angry too. I said so many things I wish I could take back."

"So now that you're past the angry phase and thinking rationally..." Zohar sadly smiled at her friend, "...what do you feel now?"

"Like I'm the worst wife in the world!" Minerva burst into sobs, letting her notepad and pencil drop to the side, "I kept something from the Doctor and hurt him. I did what I swore to him I would never do!"

"But you didn't purposely mean to do it," Zohar pointed out, "and he has to accept that."

"I was an idiot, Zohar. He was right, he was so right. I should be begging for him to forgive me!"

"Kaeya," Mayar had entered the room, looking displeased with what he heard, "don't even _think_ about it," he moved forwards, "I told you that Doctor was no good for you. Look at how he's got you," he gazed upon his granddaughter with frustration and anger against the Doctor, "You're a princess and he has you sobbing him an entire river. He's not worth it, Kaeya."

"Please don't start," Minerva shook her head and leaned against the bed headboard, closing her eyes.

Mayar had taken an extra layer of hatred for the Doctor when he saw his granddaughter three months ago. She was such a beautiful young woman and yet she looked like an outright mess and why? Because of the Doctor. He hurt her and she blamed herself. This is why he wanted her to be with a different man, one that would never do something like this, one that would love her the way she deserved.

"Kaeya, I've invited the Seonel family today and I'd really enjoy if you accompanied us," he moved to the side of the bed she was on, "You can take a stroll down the gardens with Veren. I see you two have started a wonderful friendship and I encourage you to continue with it. Perhaps you can also go into the kingdom with Nerio and maybe show Orianna-"

"I'm going to stop you," Minerva opened her eyes, "Orianna despises me for God knows what reason. And frankly, I don't want to get to know her anymore."

"She probably just feels threatened because her way to the throne is just that bit farther with you-"

"Well that's not my problem," Minerva rolled her eyes, "It's not as if I am marrying her brother. Why should she feel threatened by me?"

"Uh, well..." Mayar cursed himself internally for letting that comment slip. Minerva still had no idea about the ongoing agreements of marriage between her and Nerio. He hadn't made anything official, there was still the matter of Minerva finally learning and putting an official start on the preparations, "...well, it's just a supposition. I know nothing."

"Well, I don't want to go into the kingdom with Nerio anymore," Minerva wiped her tears off her face, "It's because of that that the Doctor and I aren't together anymore. I lied to him and let people think I was someone else's wife. If I go to the kingdom it'll be to set things straight."

Mayar couldn't help his frustration seep through, "Then I'd rather you not go to the kingdom if you'll do that stupidity."

"Grandfather," Minerva incredulously stared at her grandfather, "How can you say that? How would you feel if my grandmother, your wife, let someone else take your place as her husband for the public."

"That would never have happened," Mayar shook his head, "Your grandmother was a refined woman and I was her equal. We would never had had the need to. I wasn't some delirious man who gallivanted throughout the universe causing chaos everywhere he went."

"He's not delirious," argued Minerva, sounding indignant which irritated Mayar more, "And he doesn't cause chaos - he _stops_ it. He saves people. He's so magnificent and I..." her voice broke upon thinking more on the Doctor, "...I ruined it."

"No, you will not cry over that man," Mayar warned and stood up, pointing a finger at Minerva, "Do not!"

"Mayar," Zohar moved to Minerva's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "She is your granddaughter and she's hurting. How can you be so insensitive?"

"She chose a man who never understood what it meant to be a princess and much less a Queen. She shouldn't waste a tear on him."

"Well," Zohar glanced at Minerva, "he's not wrong about the wasting tears thing. You should get up from bed and try to have a good day. And hey, maybe we can even call him."

"Don't you dare!" Mayar exclaimed.

"Do you think he would even pick up if I called?" Minerva shakily asked Zohar, "What if he's already found someone else?"

Zohar scoffed, "Now you're just playing. You know that's not true."

"It could be..."

"Enough!" shouted Mayar, flapping his arms to get their attention, "Kaeya, you're coming and that's that. You don't have to go out to the kingdom but you will come out and greet the Seonel's because you are the princess and you have responsibilities to do. Please get yourself ready. I'll have them prepare your clothing. It'll be good, trust me," he headed for the doors, "Zohar, I'm leaving you in charge," he said before walking out.

"You heard the boss," Zohar lightly smiled, "But really, I do think leaving this room can help you."

"I don't want to leave this room today," Minerva protested, "I just want to stay here and think about how I ruined my marriage."

"That's not a plan," Zohar mock-glared.

"Yes, it is," Minerva scooted down and plopped herself on her pillow and shut her eyes.

"So this is your master plan, then?" Zohar raised an eyebrow and stood up from the bed.

"Yup, this is it."

"You're just going to stay in here forever?"

"Aha, this is the plan, see? I'm doing it."

"The plan is to stay in here and feel sorry for yourself for the rest of eternity?"

"Yes, Zohar, it is. Now leave and let me get started."

Zohar rolled her eyes, "God you're an idiot. Get up!" she rushed to the foot of the bed and grabbed Minerva's ankle and shook her, "Minerva, get up!"

"No!"

"Don't make me call Martha Jones," Zohar warned. She had learned of how Martha used to get Minerva out of bed in the days before Minerva had confessed her feelings for the Doctor. Zohar was prepared to yank Minerva off the bed if necessary.

"I told you not to call anyone on Earth," Minerva reminded, remaining still. Minerva had warned that she didn't want anyone from Earth finding out about the Doctor and her, not until she felt ready to tell.

"I won't if you get out or this bed and in the shower. Frankly, you need one stat. Then I'll help you get ready for that meeting. Bit let's go!"

With a great big groan, Minerva sat up, "Martha 2.0!" she exclaimed and stood away from the bed, stalking off to get her things for a shower.

Zohar rolled her eyes and headed for the doors, "Yeah, yeah, just hurry."

~ 0 ~

"Ma'am, the princess is running late," Laisha, one of Minerva's dressers, warned Zohar as the two walked down a hallway, Zohar carrying Minerva's gown she'd be wearing for the day.

"I'm well aware," Zohar sighed.

A shower had turned into an hour for Minerva, probably trying to kill time and defy her grandfather. The Seonel family was already here and were constantly asking for Minerva. Mayar warned Zohar that if Minerva didn't come out soon he'd force her to by the ear if necessary.

"Go and get the shoes," Zohar instructed Laisha and nodded for her to go. Zohar sighed and hurried to get to Minerva's room when she suddenly bumped into someone, dropping the gown to the floor.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm in a rush," it was the Doctor whom had been running for Minerva's room.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Zohar picked up the gown and looked at the Doctor, amused at how guilty the man looked.

"Zohar, I know, I know I was an idiot, I was a-" the Doctor couldn't finish due to the big spray of water he received on the face. He sighed and blinked way the water from his eyes, "Yeah, I deserve that."

"She's in her room," Zohar handed him the gown calmly, as if she hadn't just sprayed water at his face.

"Wait, you're letting me go to her?" the Doctor blinked, slightly alarmed that she was pulling that calm behavior. What if she was trying to do something else!?

"I sprayed water so you'd learn to let other people talk and explain things to you," Zohar gave him a pointed look that told him she meant he should've let Minerva talk in the first place, "and I sprayed Minerva with water when she told me what happened because she should've been honest in the first place. You're both at fault, I'm just the judge," she smirked and walked around him, "You may want to hurry. Arguments don't fix themselves!"

The Doctor smiled and dashed off for Minerva's room. Thankfully, the lock was opened and so he cautiously entered the room in time to see Minerva's walking out of the bathroom. She had a dressing robe on, tied up, and was using a towel in her hands to dry up her long hair.

"Minerva?" the Doctor quietly called, remaining in place at the door.

She froze and looked at him, her eyes wide, "Doctor," she let the towel in her hands drop. She made to move for him but only took a couple steps instead once she realized he could possible be here to end their marriage definitely.

"Um, I, um..." the Doctor remembered he carried her gown in his arms and gestured he was going to place it on her bed, "...I saw Zohar a couple minutes ago and, uh...she, um, she gave it to me...it's um, it's beautiful by the way," he really had no idea how to begin on this apology, "I'm sure it'd look gorgeous on you, um..." why did his mouth keep moving without his consent? He needed to think of the perfect words to say to her!

"Why are you here?" came Minerva's dreaded question. She felt her heart racing at the thought he could answer with he was still angry with her and wanted to end things.

"Um, I...I thought...I thought we could, uh...we could..." the Doctor felt like he was going to pass out from the lack of air he suddenly felt. He had a respiratory bypass system for goodness sake! Why was he feeling like this? Oh wait, he was currently trying to apologize to his wife and get her to hopefully come back with him despite everything he said to her. Yeah, that was probably why.

"If you're here to, um, to end things, uh..." Minerva swallowed hard and looked down. She just wanted the answer to be over with, and with that she had to be brave, she had to speak first, "...I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did," she looked up with teary eyes, "You were right. I broke my promise to you. I let these responsibilities put a wedge in our marriage and for that I am truly sorry. You deserved better - a better wife."

"No," the Doctor interjected quickly after that last one, "You have always been a good wife. It's just...we never had this type of challenge. C'mon, we've really only ever had one argument and that was back when I didn't tell you about the crystal in your heart."

"But what you did was to avoid a fear that would put my health at risk," Minerva sighed, "I kept something big from you and I broke my promise. I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ so-"

"No, no, let me continue," Minerva raised her hands and swallowed hard. She took a breath in before she started to speak again, "Everything I said to you...I said it in the moment. I've never been that angry before and, well, you know how I ramble on...my words were coming out before I could even think. I should've told you what was going on as soon as I returned to you. But, I just thought...I thought it wasn't a big deal because it didn't mean _anything_ to me," she looked him dead in the eye at those words, "And...I was scared," she admitted, "I was scared you wouldn't forgive me and I thought maybe it was just better to keep quiet. But I've got no excuse for what I did, and I understand if you want to end things with me," she looked down at the floor quickly before the Doctor spoke. She had fresh tears in her eyes and preferred to spare herself the embarrassment.

However, something different happened. The Doctor walked up to her and put a finger under her chin, gently raising her gaze back to him, "My turn," he whispered softly, "I have discovered that I am just as or maybe more - maybe a lot more - jealous than my last incarnation. I despise the idea that another man gets to claim you as theirs when you are mine and only mine. I probably should've told you that I knew about your secret right away. If I did that we probably could've avoided all this," he sighed, "But I didn't. I chose to stay quiet and let it consume me..."

"No, you were giving me a chance to tell you," Minerva cut him off, her voice at the brink of being overwhelmed by her looming tears, "You gave me a chance and I ruined it."

"I'll admit it did hurt for you to keep it away from me," the Doctor said, his finger moving up from her chin to clear up some loose tears near her eyes, "But it hurt me more to keep it all bottled inside. I kept thinking that the reason you didn't tell me was because you _liked_ pretending to have Nerio as your husband."

Minerva raised her eyebrows, "What?" she softly asked.

But the Doctor put a finger on her lips to keep her quiet while he continued, "I kept getting all these images in my head about you two," he shook his head, trying to shake the lingering ones off his mind, "That's why I distanced myself for a couple months. Every time I looked at you, I saw...both of you, pretending to be husband and wife. Because, he's exactly the man your parents would have wanted you to marry. You're a princess, and he's a prince. That's how the fairy tales always end, don't they? I've yet to read one where the infamous, runaway Time Lord gets the princess."

Minerva shakily chuckled and pressed her hands on either side of his face, "In my book, the Time Lord _always_ gets the princess."

I'm an idiot," the Doctor sighed, "Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to change with incarnations. I am, and probably will continue to be, the biggest idiot in the world. Because of that, I said things to you that I would _never_ say to you in my life. I let my anger get the best of me and I hurt you. Minerva, I am _so_ sorry for getting into your head like that. I swear on all my lives I won't do that to you ever again."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" she wondered, genuinely curious. She knew he would never do that unless he was very desperate. They'd been working on their telepathic connection and only got to a low level where either could barely hear each other's voices in their heads. The Doctor had assured he would never use his abilities to get into her head, no matter how curious he was at times.

"Honestly, I was...desperate," he admitted and she sighed, "Seeing that you weren't telling me anything about Nerio I thought that maybe it wasn't true. I didn't want to ask you face-to-face so I...peeked inside your mind," he winced, "I shouldn't have, I know that. I knew it all along and I still went through with it. And you have no idea how sorry I am for that, how I will always be sorry for that."

"Does that mean...does this mean...um," Minerva couldn't figure out how to word her question correctly. After hearing all that it kind of felt like the Doctor didn't want to end things between them...but Minerva was too afraid to ask, "...cos you're not, I mean you don't seem...um, very, uh, angry...um..." she ended up fiddling with her fingers.

She flinched when the Doctor placed his hands on her arms, "I was angry in the beginning but I realized I was more hurt than angry. Still, this is my fault. I shouldn't have expected you to choose between myself and an entire kingdom - a kingdom full of people you love."

"But I love you too," she reminded, "and yes, I did...for a moment, I did pick them over you but I didn't _mean_ to. Dathan thought Nerio was my husband because I didn't word my sentence right and then after hearing things I thought it would be better if the people thought I had married Nerio instead then I could buy some time to make them like you. But it was stupid, I chose them and their prejudices when I swore to you I never would."

"But it's like I said, Minerva. I can't expect you to choose an entire kingdom just for me. You love them so much and for one moment I forgot you loved me too."

"Well that ends today," Minerva announced, "because that is not the type of Queen I want to be. I want to please my kingdom and make sure they're okay but I want my husband by my side. I let my responsibilities cost me my husband...and it drove you to Amy-"

" _No_ ," the Doctor's eyes widened, "No, no, no, no, no! Please, you have to let me explain that. _I_ didn't kiss her, _she_ kissed _me_. It was like I said, she was scared and it just blinded her. It confused her and she...found me as a solution. But that doesn't mean I ever wanted her. Yes, I was angry, yes, I was completely blinded myself but I only wanted _you_. She caught me off guard but I pushed her away, I _swear_ ," he moved one of his hands to her damp hair, gently stroking it, "I know what you saw was bad but I promise you," he faintly smiled, consciously leaning closer to her, "the only one I love is you, no one else."

"So...it wasn't because of me...?" Minerva whispered, her eyes flickering to his and to the floor, her nervousness just rising, "Because I chose-"

"No, it was an accident," the Doctor promised her, "Just like I'm now sure that your decision was too."

"It was," Minerva quickly jumped on that thought, "It really, really was and I promise you it won't ever happen again."

"And I promise to never let any woman try and kiss me..."

Minerva dimly smiled, missing his funniness, "You better. I love you and I've already had one Time Lady take you from me I will not let a human do it too."

"Don't you trust me?" the Doctor sadly asked, making both remember their snide comments about distrust.

"Oh my God, no, I'm sorry for that," Minerva groaned and rubbed her face, "I can't believe we said that too. God, these responsibilities of mine really screwed my marriage over. I'm so sorry," she lowered her hand and swallowed hard, "You had a right to distrust me but-"

"No, I really didn't," the Doctor shook his head, "I should have had more faith in you but, no, my mind had to start making all these scenarios up."

"It's okay, the important thing now is that we're thinking rationally now and...we communicated," Minerva chuckled lightly, "Which is probably what we should have done in the beginning. It's true what they say: communication is key."

"I'm so sorry, Clever Girl," the Doctor passed a hand down her hair and stopped by her waist. Minerva's heart skipped a beat at her nickname, the nickname she'd been wanting to hear for three months, "And, I, well...um, I...I love you," he whispered as he leaned further closer.

"I love you too, Martian," Minerva breathed lightly and let her eyes close as their lips connected for a much needed kiss.

The two parted after a minute or so but remained close enough to feel their lips brushing over each other's. Minerva looked up and, for the first time in three months, she felt like she was finally getting into some type of peace with herself. Of course things got better when...

"I have something for you," the Doctor whispered and pulled something out from his jacket's pocket.

Minerva lightly gasped when she saw her silver necklace in his palm, "You kept it," she smiled with teary eyes.

"I couldn't bring myself to do anything with it but keep it safe," the Doctor admitted, "Would you like me to...um...?" he gestured to her neck and Minerva immediately nodded.

"Yes, please!" she exclaimed. The Doctor undid the chain and moved behind Minerva to place it on her neck. Minerva picked up her hair and watched her necklace's pendant rest on her neck with a growing, bright smile.

"Back where it belongs," the Doctor declared and moved around to face her again, "The only place where it belongs," he smiled.

Minerva lifted the pendant and sighed with content, "Things are slowly getting better again."

"Listen," the Doctor stepped closer to her, "you don't have to forgive me right here and now, but...I would really like if you came back with me to the TARDIS. I can't be without you for another day. I'll earn your trust again and..." he smiled, "...maybe even try to woo you."

Minerva chuckled, "Well I've already forgiven you but I think you we do have to work on our marriage. How's about we both start working our trust, fortifying it I mean. And," she began smirking, "we can throw in a little wooing from both sides just to help us."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, enthralled with the idea of being wooed as well, "I look forward to seeing your attempts."

Minerva smiled, "Then yes, I will definitely be coming back to the box of wonders. I've missed it and its pilot terribly."

"Great, then let's go!" he took her hand and moved for the door.

"I can't right now," Minerva stopped him, "The Seonel family is here and...there's some things I want to set clear for them. You deserve that."

"Minerva, you don't have to do any of that. That's Monsoon business and-"

"I'm going to show you that my kingdom does not come before you," Minerva declared firmly, "I need to do this, okay? For you and for me. I can't allow my responsibilities to do this to us. Please, accompany me?"

"You want me there?" the Doctor blinked, Minerva nodding, "Clever Girl, your grandfather's not going to like that."

"So?"

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me and I thank you for it," he took her hand in his and gave it a kiss, "But really, I'd rather you didn't ruin your relationship with the people who could help your planet and citizens. You go ahead and I'll stick around. I sort of may have let Amy and Rory wander around...so...probably should go check on that."

"I'd like to talk to Amy," Minerva announced now that she'd been reminded of the ginger.

"Oh, she too," the Doctor remembered Amy's request, "and, fair warning, big things have happened for those two. Amy, she's um, she's gotten her head cleared up now."

"Really?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, a bit inclined to disbelieve that.

"Yes, she wants to apologize to you when she sees you. But, that's for another time," he brought her towards her bed and looked down at the gown, "Right now, a very beautiful princess is being waited on. She needs to get ready."

"I promise you I will set things right," she looked him in the eye, "Starting with Nerio himself. He had this idea that if I told you you wouldn't forgive me for it. Things could get so bad that...you may want to leave me."

The Doctor, however, raised his eyebrows in suspicion, "Oh, really? _He_ told you that?"

"Mhm," Minerva nodded, "He told me it was the right thing to, that, um...I'd be protecting you from unnecessary pain and anger. Um, he said, um, that...you wouldn't forgive me for going with the false marriage thing."

"He told you al of that?" the Doctor felt his hands going into fists if he hadn't forced himself to put them on Minerva. She'd be able to calm him down, oh but that Nerio...

"Yeah, he made me see it was the best, well...made me think it was anyways," Minerva shrugged, oblivious to the new anger flourishing within the Doctor, "He scared me, Theta," she confessed sheepishly, "He really scared me..."

The anger was simmering within the Doctor, nearly bursting after her confession, "You don't ever have to be scared of that, okay?" he kissed her forehead, "Don't ever let anyone get into your head like that."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Now you go on and meet that family-"

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Minerva sighed, "I really want you to be there."

"I think we should take it slow with this Moontsay business, okay? Just tell them that we're okay now. When we're ready, we'll meet them together."

"Alright, then," Minerva resigned.

"Then go. I promise you the moment you're finished I'll get you back in the TARDIS where I'll start my grand apology," he moved his hands to her face.

Minerva blushed, "And I'll start mine as well."

He smiled and kissed her again, accidentally making it one that kept them together for several minutes. Both of them craved for these moments they'd been deprived of for three months (and 2 weeks for the Doctor) and were in desperate need to make up for it.

"Mm, so, um..." Minerva blinked with a loopy smile, "...I'll, uh, go get dressed..." she leaned to the side for her gown, "...I'll see you later."

The Doctor nodded, "I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay," Minerva whispered and backtracked to the bathroom again, waving goodbye to him before going inside.

Once the door was shut, the Doctor turned for the entrance door of the room and stalked out. The moment he walked out he bumped into Veren, nearly knocking the poor blonde to the floor, "Sorry!" he reached for her and pulled her to her feet, "Sort of in a rush."

Veren smiled and waved it off, "It's alright. I was just coming to see if the princess was ready. Her grandfather's getting a little...um..."

"Impatient?" the Doctor assumed and smiled when she nodded, "Yeah, just wait til he learns she and I are back together."

"You were separated?" Veren blinked. It was funny, Mayar hadn't mentioned anything of that when her family had arrived. Then again, it seemed like Mayar wanted to avoid the topic of the Doctor altogether.

"Yes, it was this big thing which now seems more like a trick," the Doctor shook his head, "I let what your sister said to me get into my head, and..."

"What did my sister do?" Veren sighed, "She's always causing trouble."

"Yeah, maybe next time you shouldn't send her to give Minerva flowers. Come yourself, you seem a lot nicer, no offense."

Veren hadn't heard the last part as she had been stuck on his first words with confusion, "Flowers?" she repeated, "What do you mean flowers for the princess? I never sent her flowers."

"Yes you did," the Doctor nodded, "They're in Minerva's room right now. Orianna said you picked them out for Minerva as a present for your future 'sister in law'."

"I never did that," Veren shook her head, "Zohar actually stopped me from picking flowers up in the garden. Besides, Orianna would never do anything like that for me. She doesn't even like flowers."

"No, but..." the Doctor gestured back to Minerva's bedroom door, "...Orianna, she...she gave me the flowers and then told me..." he trailed off when the light bulb in his head went on, "...oh."

"'Oh' what?"

"The _two_ of them tricked me," the Doctor started frowning as he realized that he, along with Minerva, had been tricked into the foul argument they had.

"Who did? What's going on?" Veren asked with confusion.

"Veren, you are now the only Seonel family member I like," the Doctor pointed at her, "And you know what, because of that...I'm going to ask you a favor."

"Sure," Veren shrugged, still completely lost but always in the mood to help anyone.

The Doctor smirked, but Veren picked up on it being not mischievous but...dark.

~ 0 ~

"In here, Nerio," Veren led the young prince into the study room in which Minerva had her lessons.

Nerio entered the room and looked around with distaste," Little sister why did you bring me to a library?"

"It's a study room," Veren corrected, remaining against the doors while she watched her brother move around the room, "Princess Kaeya spends a lot of time in here trying to relearn her Moontsay heritage."

"Yes, I've heard of that little problem," Nerio mumbled, "Not that I really care what she knows or doesn't," he gave a leer smiled that never faced Veren, "She'll be a fine wife with whatever she knows."

"Nerio, you do recall the princess is _married_ ," Veren narrowed her eyes at her brother, picking up on that sardonic tone he had when it came to the princess, "Do you...do you want to marry her?"

"It's a petty marriage she has with that Doctor," Nerio waved her off, ignoring the question, "If I wanted to, it wouldn't mean a thing. That marriage doesn't exist, you heard Mayar."

"For him it may not but for the princess and the Doctor it _is_ a valid marriage," Veren assured, "Love doesn't need to be stated through legal papers and ceremonies. Love is real when it's reciprocated by two people."

"Oh don't give me that," Nerio rolled his eyes. His sister was always a hopeless romantic, what could he expect? She would never become Queen like that, "Marriage is a thing you use to get what you want - especially in the royal world."

"It's true," Veren sighed after a moment of silence. She looked over her brother with utter disappointment.

"What is?"

"You tricked the princess, and Orianna tricked the Doctor," she shook her head, "I thought it was just some jealousy but...I should've known better. I'm so disappointed in you two."

"What are you talking about?" Nerio rolled his eyes, unaware of Veren leaning away from the door and moving to open it, "And where's the princess? I don't like being waited on."

"Sorry, my wife's going to be a tad late," the Doctor entered the room. He looked at Veren with a thankful nod, "Can you keep Minerva distracted for a minute or two?"

"Sure," Veren smiled, "And I'm really sorry. I had no idea what my siblings were up to," she glared at Nerio, "Believe me, if I've known I would've stopped them."

"It's okay, I believe you," the Doctor set a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you."

Veren nodded and walked out, leaving a very tensed atmosphere in the study room between the two men. The Doctor closed the door and locked it before turning to face Nerio, his face darkening instantaneously, "You tricked my wife," he got straight to the point.

"Did I?" Nerio looked around, pretending to consider it, "Hm, did I do that? Nope, I don't think I did," he flashed a smirk, "She's just that naive."

The Doctor wasted no time in charging towards the man and pushing him against a shelf by the collars, "I should chuck you into a black hole just for that one insult but then that would leave everything else you've done unpunished. Tell me what should I do with you?"

"Look, it's not my fault she fell for it. Granted, I did make a convincing argument," Nerio shrugged, discreetly trying to pry the Doctor's hands off his collars, "Heard it made quite an argument between you two."

"You tricked her, you tricked my wife into believing she had to keep something away from me because I'd 'never forgive her' for it," the Doctor pushed Nerio again and made sure he left a couple bruises with the push, "You scared her. Who the hell do you think you are to make her feel like that?"

The Doctor could not believe he'd fallen for such a stupid trick the siblings had played on him. He should've known better than to listen to Orianna's words. He should've known that Minerva wouldn't ever make such a decision to keep a secret that big from him on her own. Nerio had made her believe she was doing something that _needed_ to be done for his sake and because...he'd apparently never would forgive her. Nerio had made her believe all those things and succeeded in making a rift between them.

"Well, if I do recall, I am the prince-"

"NO ONE!" the Doctor yelled, "You are _no one_ to tell her that! She trusted you and you took advantage of that so give me one good reason why I should let you continue breathing."

"You'd really kill me?" Nerio scoffed, "For tricking a woman?"

"You didn't trick just any woman, you tricked _my wife_ and that is enough to make me do _many_ things. You've heard of my reputation, I'm sure," the Doctor flashed a smirk that embraced the dark tone he had going on.

Nerio swallowed hard as he recalled what the man had done in the past and started to consider his indifferent attitude on the matter, "Well if you, um...if you decide to do something to me you'd ruin the one chance the princess has to uplift her kingdom," the Doctor stiffened slightly, making Nerio smirk, "Yeah, think about this carefully, Doctor. You hurt me in any way and my father will never help the Monsoon."

The Doctor grimaced and made another push on the prince before throwing him to the floor, "I want to kill you for what you did, but because Minerva unfortunately needs your help, I'll restrain myself."

Nerio turned on his back and wryly smiled, "I thought you may see it like that."

"N-n-n-no, don't mistake that for your salvation," the Doctor bent down beside him, "Because in the meantime I'll be searching the universe for other potential species to help her. And, I'll make sure Minerva doesn't fall for your little tricks again. But, and mark my words," he pointed, "you do _anything_ to harm her, make even the _slightest_ thing that puts her on edge and I will personally come after you. You may want to start believing in an afterlife because I swear you'll find yourself there sooner than you think."

"Don't you think this is all pointless?" Nerio moved to get up when the Doctor quickly stood and pressed his shoe on Nerio's chest, forcing him down, "I mean, clearly the princess is angry with you. What's the point in being here?"

"Oh, oh this is going to be sweet," the Doctor smirked as he laughed, "You haven't heard? We've patched things up," and it did indeed feel sweet to see how Nerio's proud face fell knowing his plan had failed, "Yeah, she'll be coming home with me, _her_ home. We'll be wooing each other, haven't you heard?"

"You're lying," Nerio tried pushing the shoe on his chest to no avail.

"You can ask her yourself when you see her. Though I warn you not to mention our little meeting," the Doctor removed his shoe off the man, "I'll be around, by the way. I'll keep my wife safe from a scumbag like you. I'll keep her safe from Orianna too, anyone who wants to take advantage of her kindness."

"Doctor!" Veren knocked on the door, "Doctor!"

The Doctor casually walked towards the door and opened it up, "Yes?"

"Sorry, but the princess is coming," Veren apologetically smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm done here," the Doctor stepped out of the room, leaving Veren to see her brother on the floor.

"You let him do this to me?" Nerio sat up and looked at his now dirty and wrinkled clothes, not to mention the bruises he already felt on his back.

"Love is a delicate thing, brother," Veren crossed her arms, "and I won't let you nor Orianna taint a marriage because of your greediness," she walked out of the room.

Nerio huffed and stood up. For him, war had been declared. It seemed like separating the Doctor and Minerva would be a bit more of a challenge, but not impossible. He wouldn't tell his father nor Mayar of what had happened. No, he wanted to take the Doctor on his own. Before anyone would realize it, he would have the princess at his side _wanting_ to be his wife. She was naive, after all. She would trust him easily and that was what counted. With trust he would be able to get the woman to do anything he wanted.

He would be king of the Monsoon, he swore.

~ 0 ~

As it turned out, Nerio did not utter a word about his encounter with the Doctor. When Minerva arrived he'd put on his happy charade to see her again and whatnot. However, the first thing Minerva did was tell him what had happened between her and the Doctor due to the secret. It was to Nerio's great dismay when Minerva claimed she would never keep anything from the Doctor ever again. It meant Nerio would have to search for a new tactic to get the pair fighting again. Things only grew worse when Minerva made her reunification with the Doctor known to her grandfather and the rest of the Seonel family. Everyone was more than displeased to find out that the pair was back together, except for Veren who was smiling softly and congratulating Minerva despite the dirty looks she received from her siblings.

Minerva had left it clear to her grandfather, once pulled apart from the group, that she was leaving the Monsoon right after this meeting and would be back on their regular schedule. Mayar could not believe what had happened in the last couple of hours. He thought he'd finally rid his family from that Doctor, that he was finally going to give his granddaughter a husband she deserved. But that Doctor was maniacal and cunning, he should've realized the Doctor would build up a grand apology enough to swoon over Minerva. It wasn't over yet, though. He'd see to it that it all worked out fine in the end for his granddaughter.

A couple hours later would find Minerva stepping into the TARDIS, still wearing her long gown, "I've missed you, box of wonders," she whispered bit received a hum back nonetheless.

"Welcome home," the Doctor greeted from the console, "We've missed you too."

Minerva smiled softly and hurried up to him and encased him in a hug, "I've realized I can't live anywhere that isn't a box, as weird as that sounds," she chuckled.

"I promise you nothing like this will ever happen again," the Doctor murmured as he set a kiss on her head.

"We both messed up," Minerva sighed and looked up at him, "It's been established. So, how's about you let _me_ start the apologizing endeavor."

"How so?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, the hint of a smirk on his face making Minerva blush and laugh.

"I know you've been sticking around the secluded areas of the Monsoon because you want to avoid confrontations with the Moontsays, _so_...I was thinking we could take a walk through the palace's gardens," she offered, her hands sliding down his arms, "Maybe have a nice lunch there with Amy and Rory?"

"That...that sounds lovely, but...um...I'm not sure that'll be a good idea," the Doctor shifted, "Some of the workers there already give me the dirty looks just for 'courting'. Wait till they find out the rumors of our marriage are actually true."

"Then let them find out," Minerva shrugged, "I'm sure some of them have the idea when they see this," she held her hand that included her wedding ring, "I said it already, I'm going to give you your place on this planet. If anyone doesn't like, they are free to go."

"You are really determined to see this through, aren't you?"

Minerva nodded, "So what do you say? Want to have a date with me?"

"A date with a _princess_..." the Doctor let a whistle out as if he was stunned, "...blimey, that's..." Minerva chuckled and leaned up to peck his lips, the Doctor blinking rapidly in return, "...fantastic, wonderful, brilliant, molte bene, let's go!" he took her hand and rushed for the door.

"Hold on," Minerva laughed and was able to stop him right in front of the doors, "I need to change and we need to get Amy and Rory."

"Why? I think you look lovely," the Doctor eyed her gown, "Maybe you should keep it on forever..."

Minerva blushed, "Thanks, I'll keep that suggestion in mind. But, um, Amy? Rory?"

"Oh, right," the Doctor suddenly remembered the humans had been also invited.

"Yeah," Minerva nodded and pulled him away from the doors, "Amy! Rory!" she started shouting, "You did find them, right?" she whispered to the Doctor. When he nodded she went back to her calling, "AMY! RORY!"

A couple minutes later entered the humans from the second level. The Doctor, being as impatient as usual, hurried to meet them midway the staircase and forced them to practically run down the remaining stairs, "No time to chat. There's a date, me, my Clever Girl, palace, big palace, gardens, lunch, and..." he had returned to Minerva's side and promptly received a hand over his mouth.

"You two are invited," Minerva finished.

"Really?" Rory blinked. He'd expected, after being told by the Doctor earlier that their marriage had been rescued, they'd want to have some alone time.

Minerva nodded, "I thought we could visit the gardens and have some lunch there, or dinner I should say. How about it?"

The two humans glanced at each other with a nod but it was Amy who answered, slightly hesitant, "You...really want _us_ to come?"

"Yes," Minerva knew Amy was reluctant to believe she was being invited as well, "I just have to go get changed first. I really need to start leaving some regular clothes in the wardrobe I have on the Monsoon. Gowns are pretty and whatnot but it's the 21st century for me, princesses can do jeans," she headed for the corridors, "I'll just be a moment."

Amy looked between Rory and the Doctor and motioned she was going to follow Minerva. The Doctor gave her an encouraging look and so the ginger human rushed after Minerva, nervous than ever.

~ 0 ~

Minerva racked through the wardrobe clothes the TARDIS had in the changing room. She would've stopped by hers and the Doctor's bedroom but the TARDIS had supplied the changing room instead. Minerva theorized it was because Amy had followed and would probably be more comfortable to speak in a different room. Before she placed a discarded dress back on the rack, she eyed the silent Amy who had remained at the doors...biting her nails frantically. It was a bit amusing to see Amy that nervous, it served as a small payback.

Eventually, though, Minerva felt it was enough and decided to start talking, "You want to get something off your chest, Amy?"

"Hm?" Amy stopped her biting and quickly lowered her hand, "Oh, um, yeah...yes, actually...I do."

"What is it?" Minerva played dumb as she pulled out a yellow blouse and studied it.

"I'm...well...I know that a big part of your argument was because of me and, I'm sorry about that," Amy leaned off the door and sighed, "Actually, I'm sorry for everything. What I did...it was wrong, I...I hurt you, hurt the Doctor and most importantly, I hurt Rory."

Minerva let a smile show on her face as she set a blouse back on the rack. It seemed true that Amy had finally made her choice on Rory, "So...you love Rory now?" she turned to face Amy.

"I've always loved him, it's just I never realized it," Amy sighed, "I always took him for granted and...something big happened," Minerva raised an eyebrow, clearly unaware of the Dream Lord dilemma, "And it made me realize that I always had what I wanted."

"Why'd you do it?" Minerva crossed her arms, sadly looking at the ginger, "Why did you kiss my husband?"

"Because..." Amy ran a hand through her hair, "...because I wanted excitement, and...adrenaline," she shrugged, "I kept looking at the life you and the Doctor led and I felt jealous. I know it's not an excuse and I don't intend for it to be one, but...I live in Leadworth, the town where nothing happens. For twenty-one years I thought I led a very bland life and so to suddenly find myself among the stars, I was..."

"Blinded," Minerva supplied with understanding for the ginger.

"Yeah, the Doctor was right," Amy nodded, "I was blinded. I thought that the excitement could only come from your type of like, so...the Doctor," she winced, "I figured that since you were arguing...it really wouldn't matter."

"Well you were wrong," Minerva quickly clarified, "I can be furious as hell but I will never be okay with my husband kissing some other woman. Even if we're divorced."

"I know," Amy bowed her head in shame.

"I've learned that no matter how angry or upset you are with the person you love...you're always going to love them, so yes, it will matter if someone else tries to kiss them. It did hurt."

"I'm sorry, Minerva," Amy sighed, "Believe me I will never forgive myself for it."

"Tell me, is it true you know what you want now?"

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed instantaneously, making Minerva smile, "God, yes. I though I wanted excitement, thrill, from this kind of life, but...not anymore. I mean, it's a perk nonetheless, but my excitement comes from Rory. I know that every day I'll have someone who loves me with so much intensity. Not a lot of people have that, and I'm fortunate."

Minerva stared down the other ginger for a good minute before turning to the rack of clothes again, "Well, I sincerely hope you mean that. I don't really know Rory that much but I can tell he loves you very much. Never take him for granted, Amy Pond."

"I know that, I won't," Amy nodded.

"Good," Minerva glanced at Amy sharply, "so never kiss my husband again or I'll drop you back on Earth in less than a second. Got it?"

"Got it," Amy quickly nodded again, "Promise," she raised a hand to show her swear.

"Excellent," Minerva mumbled, returning her focus on her clothing. She wasn't quite pleased with Amy at the moment but she supposed she just needed to let some time pass.

"I-is that it?" Amy nervously asked, still expecting to be shouted at or something.

"Amy, right now, all I want is to get dressed and then go out and spend some time with my husband because I've severely missed him. I don't want to waste time by pointlessly arguing with you. Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah," Amy said, still unused to being on Minerva's bad side. Still, she should just count herself lucky she wasn't drowned in water or something. She would just have to earn Minerva's trust again.

"Which one, Amy?" Minerva turned to the ginger holding a green blouse in one hand and a white dress in another.

Startled by the question, Amy blinked, "Um, what?"

"I said which one?" Minerva asked again, the edginess in her tone implying her patience wasn't as high as it commonly was.

"Um...either, either looks good."

"Which one says 'I'm serious', though?"

"Why?"

"There's one more person I have to talk to," Minerva put the green dress back in its place.

"Like?"

"One sour, nosy princess," Minerva shook her head.

Amy raised her eyebrows, surprised by the sudden change in attitude. She wondered just who Minerva could be talking about...

~ 0 ~

Orianna sat in the Monsoon palace's lounging room, quite bored. She was waiting for her father to finally finish his talks of business with Mayar, her other siblings who knows where. She saw the door opening and stood up from the couch, "Finally!" she groaned.

"Sit down," Minerva ordered as soon as she stepped in, slamming the door shut.

"Oh, it's you," Orianna rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"She had the decency to ask," Minerva shook her head, "You are one nosy, bitter, sour princess!"

"Well, isn't someone a tad rude today," Orianna fixed her gown's sides. She then eyed Minerva's attire which had been replaced from a silver gown to a laced, short-sleeved, white blouse and blue, capris-jeans. Minerva's hair was let down with no alteration to it unlike earlier where she wore her crown and a small hair do. Her shoes had been switched to white flats, "Your clothes are bland," was all Orianna had to say on the subject, "...and not too pretty," and that other comment.

Minerva sighed, completely disregarding her insult, "Yes, well, I don't do the whole royal princess stuff anymore. Unlike you, I actually care for my people over my own appearance."

"Why are you here?" Orianna shrugged.

"I'm here because you have very loose lips and not just that but you had the bright idea to implant doubt in my husband's head," Minerva stepped forwards, a glare forming on her face, " The Doctor said you told him all the stupid stuff that caused our argument. You made him doubt my love for him and I don't let that slide."

"I didn't do anything except tell him the truth."

"The truth?" Minerva scoffed, "I've known you for a couple months now and already I can tell you don't have one honest bone in your body. I don't understand how you and Nerio and Veren are related."

"You think _Nerio's_ honest?" Orianna had to laugh. It was clear that Minerva didn't know anything about her brother's true intentions with the crown and its princess.

"Yes, he is. And so is Veren," Minerva crossed her arms, "Stop laughing," she ordered but the brunette ignored her, "This is serious. I'm very angry with you. Do you realize how big of an argument you caused between my husband and I?"

"You shouldn't have lied in the first place," Orianna spat.

Suddenly, Minerva held both her hands out and blasted the brunette princess with water. Orianna ended sprawled on the couch completely soaked wet.

"I did not lie and you don't have the right to stick your nose into my marriage!" Minerva shouted.

"My dress!" Orianna sat up and saw her now-ruined gown, the colors beginning to run.

"Aw, honey, it's a knock-off anyways," Minerva could care less about the princess fashion but she knew that little comment would hurt Orianna more than anything else.

Shallow princesses were the easiest to bring down, Minerva recalled from her first incarnation's life.

"You are going to pay for this!" Orianna quickly stood up.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Mhm, right," she blasted Orianna with more water and continued to do so with each word she spoke, "Hear my warning because this is the _only_ one you'll get: do not ever try to sabotage my marriage or I'll forget I'm a respected princess now," she put on a sweet smile and gave one last lurch of water...only for _ice_ to emerge. It wrapped itself around Orianna's ankles, freezing her to the spot she stood with no way out. Minerva lowered her hands slowly and blinked with wide eyes at her newest creation, "Woah..." she beamed, "...I got my ice!" she cheered and then looked at Orianna with a smirk, "What do you know, you're useful for something after all. Have fun getting out of that one," she gave a pretend curtsy and walked for the doors.

"Wait!" Orianna called, "What am I supposed to do now? I'll tell my father about this! And your grandfather!"

"So tell them," Minerva shrugged as she opened the door.

"I'm warning you!" Orianna pointed violently at her, "I'll tell my father about this and he'll never help you and your stupid planet!"

Minerva glanced back, calmly looking at the woman, "You tell him that and I'll make sure my planet doesn't help yours," Orianna rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You think I haven't done my research on Nix Terra?" Minerva continued, "I may seem like a dumb princess or ignorant but rest assure I'm learning. And one interesting thing I've learned of your pretty little planet is that it's in danger of extinction," Orianna froze, making Minerva smile, "Your water isn't running properly anymore. Intoxicated after the Daleks' planet moving. You _need_ my planet's water for your existence. I bet not even my grandfather knew about that, but this is why _I'm_ becoming queen. You can think of me as ignorant and stupid, but I know very damn well what I'm doing. Never underestimate me dear," she victoriously smiled, "So, I'd be careful what your mouth lets loose next time," Minerva walked out and slammed the door shut, a great big smirk on her face.

She was nice and friendly but absolutely no one messed with her Martian, royalty or not.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hooray! Finally we get back on track on with those two right? And also a big moment for Minerva because she finally acquired the second element of her powers: ice! Good for her lol. Also, I just realized we're actually halfway through the story now ;) It's gone by so quick for me!

 _Review Response:_  
Yes, I agree on that one completely. I've never had a boyfriend either but that applies to friendships all over the place. It's more fun to have differences and go through them. I actually meant that Isadora gets caught up in the whole marriage thing of Mayar but she does learn of this argument as well. Though I think it'll be pretty easy to see who she'll really go 'grandma bear' on ;). Oh I live California lol but I haven't really paid attention to that precise episode since I don't really care for River Song but yay for you that you'll get to buy it! ^.^  
-Well, first of all, I can say that nothing bad will happen to her lol. The Pandorica episodes didn't really make sense to me in the way 'the Doctor returned' because of the fact River was still alive and at Amy/Rory's wedding. She apparently remembered the Doctor as well so that just made it completely confusing to me that I disregarded that in my story. I wrote it the way I could understand.

* * *

So, a note, the poll to see what ship name Minerva and the Doctor would have has been officially closed. The official ship name for them is ' _ **Theya**_ ' (Theta/Kaeya) and is pronounced 'Thai-yah'. I'll be regarding them as that often now. Thank you to those who voted :)

As always, feel free to leave thoughts on this chapter. Until next time guys :)


	10. Losses

"You're telling me that you had the perfect wife that was always obedient and apologized for everything...and you let her go?" Minerva was genuinely surprised to hear such a story and its ending.

The Doctor, who laid next to her on his side, simply nodded. He'd finished telling her the story of the Dream Lord and Amy's choice, including the version of Minerva herself in one of the realities. He took Minerva's hand and interlaced their fingers together, sighing, "She was a perfect wife, but she wasn't mine. You're perfect in your way and that's what I love about you."

"Really?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, flashing a teasing smile.

"Yes, you're one wife I wouldn't give up."

"Right, so you gave the first one up?"

"Bad, bad words," the Doctor blinked, "What I meant to say was I love you, so, so, so, much and I will apologize over and over until you forgive me."

Minerva smiled with a deep blush on her face, "Well, I think you've made a compelling apology," she pulled up the bed-sheet higher over chest, blushing even more with the flashes of their first night back together running through her mind.

"I'm glad to hear that," the Doctor smirked as he reached out for her and tugged her closer to him, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"A bit out of order, don't you think?" Minerva murmured through their kiss.

"Out of order is much more exciting," was all the Doctor had for that case.

"So...back to being serious," Minerva sighed and pulled away, "You don't really think that low of yourself, do you?" she listened to the story of the Dream Lord and picked up on a few insults here and there the version had made and the words the Doctor had said to the other.

"You and I both know I'm no white dove..."

"But you can't hate yourself," Minerva frowned, "I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, it's my princess decree that you're not allowed to hate yourself. You are the most amazing man I'd ever met, the only one I've ever known to have repeatedly saved millions of species. A hero cannot hate himself."

The Doctor smiled at her words, "Do you really think I'm a hero?"

"That depends, did you really chose the sassy, disobedient wife over the perfect one you had in the other reality?"

"Touche, Clever Girl," he wagged a finger at her.

Minerva proudly smiled, "Yes. Now, is there anything else troubling you? Anything I can fix?" she rested a hand on his chest, "because I will definitely help in any way I can."

"Actually, there is one more thing," he admitted, doing his best not to let her smirk get the best of him, "And it's something I'm really sorry for too."

"What is it?" Minerva noticed his seriousness.

"The cracks," he sighed, "I've learned what they are, and...it's not good."

"How bad is it?" she closed her eyes with dread.

"The end of the world with a great big blast type of bad."

"Oh no, those are the worst," she opened her eyes again.

"And the cracks, if you slip into one...you cease to exist."

"Yeah, I sort of caught that myself back with River. All the remaining clerics except Marco were forgotten. How do we stop them?"

"I don't know," the Doctor shook his head.

"Well, it's up to us to find out," Minerva moved to take his hand, "The Clever Girl and the Martian, on the case!"

"I'd like that," the Doctor nodded.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Minerva gestured, "We should get started!"

But before she could try and move, the Doctor restrained her with an arm around her waist and the other holding her wrists, "Right...but before we get on that case...I'd rather we do just a little more of this," he leaned down and kissed her.

"That's procrastination!" she protested, not that it mattered as the kisses continued.

"Best kind of procrastination," the Doctor gave her a cheeky smile that made her laugh, also making it easier to keep kissing her.

"But we've been at this..." Minerva let another blush take over her face, "...for hours."

"I don't see a problem," the Doctor innocently remarked, making her roll her eyes, "C'mon," he nuzzled his nose on the side of her face, "let me apologize again."

Minerva felt herself slowly giving in, their closeness already posing a challenge for her to deny anything, and with the Doctor pressing kisses down her neck the situation became impossible to contain, "Well...I guess..." the Doctor cheered for his triumph before resuming his kisses, ignoring Minerva's laughter.

~ 0 ~

"Carnival, here we come!" Amy cheered as she entered the console room, along with Minerva, both dressed for Rio, Brazil.

"Finally!" Rory groaned and stood up from the chairs of the console, the Doctor silently doing the same, "How long does it take for you to get changed?" Rory looked at Amy and shook his head.

Once Amy crossed her arms and gave him what the Doctor would've classified as the 'look of doom', he quickly cleared his throat and moved up to Minerva, "Rory, take notes," he took Minerva's hand and gave it a kiss on its back, "Darling, you look lovely."

"Amy, take notes," Minerva mimicked the Doctor's tone and smiled, "Thank you, Martian."

"What just happened?" Amy asked, looking at Rory for help.

"I," the Doctor turned to Rory, "just taught _you_ ," he pointed at the human, "what to do when your wife takes forever in a wardrobe. _Never_ point out how much time it took them to change. It's a big no-no in marriage-land," he wagged a finger.

"And I," Minerva turned to Amy, "just taught you how to go along with the lie and turn it into something about you."

"You're both so weird," Rory sighed and walked away. Then again, he preferred to see this than the moody, reserved Doctor they'd been traveling for weeks.

"Oi, these are some big tips," the Doctor followed after him, "Don't make the mistake of ignoring them! Cos one day, you might say something wrong and end up sleeping all alone with no pillow and a blanket," he huffed.

"What did you do?" Amy wondered in amusement as suddenly the Doctor had his arms crossed and looked like a child who'd been restricted from sweets.

"Oh nothing..." Minerva casually strolled towards the man, "...he just said my make up made me look like a clown one day..."

"I said a very nice, beautiful clown!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Do you want to start that up again?" she stopped in front of him with her arms crossed...the look of doom forming quick.

"Nope!" he shook his head and leaned forwards to pull her up against him, "No more arguing, no. Only grand apologies."

"That's a nice Martian," Minerva chuckled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Rio!" Amy snapped and hurried up to the console, "Snog later, Rio first."

"Yeah, alright," the Doctor turned to the console, "It'll be nicer there to have some snogging time."

"Doctor," Minerva lightly nudged him, blushing a faint pink.

"Oh like we don't know what's going to happen now that you've made up?" Rory scoffed.

"We're humans but the whole relationship thing works just the same," Amy informed with a teasing laugh.

"Good, so you know to leave us alone the entire time we're in Rio," the Doctor pointed then quickly set the controls.

"You've got no discretion, none whatsoever," Minerva sighed with resignation and held onto the console when the box shook.

"I'm happy," the Doctor argued his defense, "let me be, please?"

"Don't I always?" Minerva countered with, playfully rolling her eyes.

When the TARDIS came to a stop the Doctor grabbed Minerva's hand, "Behold!" he exclaimed and rushed the for the doors, "Rio!" he flung them open for 'Rio'

And it was a cemetery.

"I don't think so," Minerva patted his arm and moved away to check out the new area that was not Rio.

"Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe," Rory remarked as he and Amy walked out the box. There was no sun up in the sky and definitely not warm either.

"No," the Doctor agreed and walked to where Minerva had gone to, "Ooh, feel that?" he looked at her and hopped in place, "Ground feels strange..."

"Sort of..." Minerva looked down at the ground.

"That's weird," the Doctor murmured.

"What's weird?" Rory called.

"Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place," Amy huffed. Though the Doctor didn't listen as he ran around to the other side of the church they'd landed next to, "Doctor, it's freezing and we've dressed for Rio!" she called and looked at Minerva, "Make him leave, please?"

Minerva gave her a look for her sudden statement. While she had set down the law for Amy and (admittedly) had a nice time with her back at the Monsoon, it didn't mean Minerva felt completely normal around her just yet, "Sorry Amy," she gave a shrug and said no more.

Amy sighed, "But it's a graveyard!"

Minerva smiled and walked to where the Doctor had gone off to, "Oh, is that blue grass?" she crouched beside him having seen the blue grass in his fingers.

"There's patches of it all round the graveyard," he looked at her and held the grass to her.

"Blue grass isn't very common," she stood up and looked around, "Where exactly are we?"

"Earth, 2020-ish," he shrugged, "Ten years in your future," he called to the humans as they rejoined them, "Wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshoot," he leaned down to Minerva's side and whispered, "We can still snog here, right?"

Minerva laughed, "I'm sure we could do that anywhere," she laughed even more when he beamed.

Amy rolled her eyes at the two, she really just wanted Rio! Suddenly, she noticed two people on the other side of the valley they were in, "Why are those people waving at us?" she observed.

"Can't be," Minerva squinted her eyes while the Doctor took out binoculars from his jacket. When she noticed it she plucked them right off his hands, the man about to protest with a big 'hey' when she pecked his lips and promptly quieted him down. She looked through the binoculars and laughed, "It's you two! Amy, Rory, that's you ten years into your future," she lowered the binoculars and looked at the humans, "You've come to relive your past glories."

"Humans, you're so nostalgic," the Doctor quietly said and shook his head.

"We're still together in ten years?" Amy glanced at their faraway future selves.

Rory mock-glared, "No need to sound so surprised!"

Amy just laughed, "Hey, let's go and talk to them! We can say hi to Future Us! How cool is that?"

"No, best not, really best not," the Doctor stopped before the two went off, "These things get complicated very quickly, and...oh, look!" he motioned to the factory-looking building in the lower grounds, "Big mining thing. Oh, I love a big mining thing."

"Better than Rio, eh?" Minerva nudged him.

"Well, like you said," he took her hand, "We could snog anywhere."

"We're not going to have a look, are we?" Amy asked with some hope but instead...

"Let's go and have a look!" the alien pair declared and walked down towards the valley, leaving the humans to huff at their change of plans.

~ 0 ~

Eventually, Minerva and the Doctor reached the entrance of the mining site. Amy had caught up telling them that Rory had gone a bit protective of the engagement ring she wore. He'd be catching up shortly after putting the ring to safety inside the TARDIS.

"Restricted access," Minerva read the warning on the gate, playfully rolling her eyes when she heard the big scoff her husband let loose beside her.

"No unauthorized personnel," the Doctor read the last part, "Yeah, okay," he reached for his screwdriver inside his jacket.

"Hold on," Minerva held her hand to the lock and focused. She began to smile when the bits of ice emerged from her hand onto the lock, succeeding in icing it completely, "Yes! It's working!"

"Proud of you," the Doctor kissed her temple. He'd been delighted to hear that her ice had finally come in, knowing how much it meant to Minerva to gather one more piece of of her Moontsay heritage. It was also a bit good to hear how it had been used on princess Orianna. The woman deserved it.

"Excuse me but I do believe that is breaking and entering," Amy pointed out.

" _No_ ," Minerva glanced at her, "This is... _icing_ ," and then she kicked open the gates, the lock falling to the ground in pieces, "and kicking and then entering."

"How did you...?" Amy blinked at the broke shards of the lock.

"Monsoon ice can cut through almost anything," Minerva shrugged, "Comes in handy."

"Come on, then," Amy sighed and entered through the gates.

"You're sure Rory'll catch us up?" the Doctor called, a bit hesitant to leave their other companion alone. He was now aware that he had been careless with their new companion during his argument with Minerva. He allowed Rory to go on with Amy basically on their own while he sulked somewhere else. Sure Amy had been left to do the same but he knew the place and saw no immediate danger. It wasn't the case around here.

"If you want I can go back and check on him," Minerva offered after seeing him with concern. However, the response wasn't one positive.

"I really don't want to separate," he looked at her, his grip on her hand tightening.

"But we also don't want Rory getting lost," Minerva countered, wiggling her hand out of his, "I'll find him then hurry back to you."

With no other choice, the Doctor forcefully let go of Minerva's hand, "Please be careful."

"I will," she nodded and pecked his lips, "Amy, take care of him if he tries to do something stupid."

"Oi!" the Doctor cried while Amy laughed and held a thumbs-up to Minerva.

Minerva quickly gave him another kiss then rushed off, already knowing Amy would have to deal with the Martian's grumbles all the way inside the mining building. It could serve as a punishment for what she'd done in the past - so be it.

~ 0 ~

"Rory..." Minerva blinked when she saw the man looking into an open grave, a woman and a young boy standing beside him, "Um, hello," she waved to them and looked at Rory, "...I, um, came to..."

"My partner," Rory quickly finished and brought her to meet the others, "Part of CID, you know. She was behind on the schedule."

"What?" Minerva frowned in confusion.

"Ambrose Northover," the woman held her hand, "Like I told your co-worker, I run the Meals on Wheels for the town. I was the one who called."

"Oh, uh..." Minerva looked at Rory, she wasn't quite understanding what Rory was even doing here in the first place.

She had returned to the TARDIS to find no one around and then heard a couple voices coming from a distance. She'd followed the voices into the graveyard where the plots were and saw Rory and the other two humans. What the hell was CID anyways?

"This is Minerva Souza," Rory went ahead and introduced the ginger, "Minerva, these were the people who called about a graveyard plot. This one," he nodded to the open grave beside them.

"What, uh, what's the problem?" Minerva peered down, "Besides it being empty?"

"That _is_ the problem," the little boy corrected her.

"Elliot," his mother scolded, "Clearly, she didn't know that. No need to be rude."

"It wasn't rude," Minerva looked at the boy with a smile, "So what's the problem, then? Empty grave..."

"This is a family plot," Ambrose explained, "My aunt Gladys died six years ago. Her husband, Alun, died a few weeks back. He lived in the house two doors down. There's not many of us left up here now."

"Mum, they don't care about that!" Elliot groaned, Minerva stifling a chuckle at the boy's impatience, "They want to know about the dead bodies."

"Elliot," Ambrose scolded again then sighed, "Well, they always wanted to be buried in the same plot, together. But when we went to bury Uncle Alun, Gladys wasn't there. Gone. Body, coffin, everything.

"What?" Minerva and Rory frowned.

"The mad thing is, on the surface, the grave was untouched. No signs of it having been messed with."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Rory shook his head.

"Me neither," Minerva mumbled to him. This was the first time she saw a case like this.

"Nobody has touched the grave since my aunt was buried. But when they dug it open, the body was gone," Ambrose sighed as she glanced into the grave again, "How is that possible?"

"It's not, for starters," Minerva said under her breath. She took a breath and plastered a smile, "Will you please allow my co-worker and I to examine the area?"

"Of course," Ambrose nodded and ushered Elliot away.

"Minerva..." Rory began nervously, seeing the woman was more than ready to get into what ever problem the plot held.

"Clearly it's not human activity," she turned to him, clueless of his nervousness, "and we're going to need to go down there."

"You want to go inside the _grave_?" Rory raised an eyebrow, "N-n-n-no," he shook his head, "I'm pretty sure that's an automatic death sentence from the Doctor. I don't know about you, but I like being alive."

Minerva rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the grave, "Rory, when you're travelling in the TARDIS there's one rule for the companions - in my book anyways."

"What's that?"

Minerva looked up at him with a wide grin, "We don't tell the Doctor what he doesn't need to know. Now," she scooted to the very edge, continuously peering down, her bravery simmering as she realized she would soon be down there.

"What's wrong?" Rory noticed the instant change in the ginger and became worried.

"Um, well, nothing, really..." Minerva scratched her head and glanced at him as he sat down beside her. He had a look on his face that told her he would listen, "It's something silly," she waved it off.

"Can't be silly if it's got you like that," Rory pointed, "I know I'm not used to this whole travelling thing yet and I'm sure there's plenty of alien stuff I don't know about but I know how to be a friend. A friend listens when another friend needs to talk. So...?" he nudged her a bit until he got a smile from her.

"I was just remembering," Minerva decided to confide, "My grandfather and sister were buried in similar graves like these."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Rory tried to recall such information but he remembered the Doctor being moody and extra reserved on the topic of his wife. No mentions of her family were ever given.

"She was part of my human family, Olivia. Her name was Olivia Souza," Minerva's smile grew as she recalled her 'older' sister, "She died, unfairly. I didn't get to go to the funeral," she shrugged, aware of the odd look she received from Rory at those last words, "My adoptive, human mother and I didn't share a good relationship. But I went in the end, with the Doctor. She's out there...buried, hopefully resting in peace."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Rory looked between her and the open grave and decided to spare her the painful memories. He scooted off the edge and landed inside the grave.

"Rory?" Minerva oddly looked at him, "I told you I was going to go."

"Yeah, well, I think I should do it. How else am I going to get used to the trips if I don't take risks, hm?"

Minerva chuckled, "You haven't done any risks since you came along?"

'Well, the places the Doctor took Amy and I were nice and calm. They were human dates and a couple of alien fests. But we didn't spend too much there to take risks."

Minerva assumed the Doctor hadn't been the best of hosts for the humans during their time of arguing, "I'm sorry for that. I promise the Doctor and I will take you and Amy to fantastic places! You'll love them."

"Hopefully," Rory gave a thumbs up and finally got to business in the grave, "So...what do you think is responsible for this?"

Minerva chuckled, "I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like this. I mean, you sometimes hear about the humans stealing from the graves but it's never the actual _corpses_."

"There's only one explanation, as far as I can see," another voice from above said. Minerva glanced back and saw Elliot inches from her.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your mother, young man?" she asked.

"I wanted to help," he shrugged, "Plus mum was asking about tea for you two."

"Oh no thanks, I don't like tea," Minerva shook her head, "But I would like to hear about your supposition. What do you think it is?"

"The graves eat people. Devour them whole, leaving no trace."

"Mm, not sure about that," Rory came forwards.

"They didn't steal the body from above. They couldn't have got in from the sides. Only other thing is, they get in from underneath.

"Not very likely, though," Rory looked at Minerva for an opinion.

"When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Elliot recited.

"That's Sherlock Holmes," Minerva smiled up at the boy.

"Got the audiobook," he smiled, "The graves round here eat people."

"Well, I won't argue with you there," Minerva pointed.

"Minerva!" Rory had to intervene, "I don't think that's what you tell a _child_."

"Yes, because if I say that a unicorn borrowed the coffins it'll be much better," she countered with arms crossed and an amused smile on her face. Rory sighed and walked to the other side of the grave. Minerva looked up at the boy, "Tell your mum we said no thanks on the tea."

Elliot nodded and walked away, leaving the two to study the grave again.

"I'm serious on what I said," Minerva repeated as she looked at the ground, "I don't think Elliot was that far off."

"You think the bodies were _eaten_?" Rory shuddered at the idea, especially now that he stood _in_ the grave.

"Not eaten," she wagged a finger as she thought some more, "because the facts are here. Ambrose said there's no marks on the surface that indicates it was regular thefts. That would only leave underground..."

"So, what? People are just randomly taking them from underground?" Rory looked around and patted one of the walls, "They're solid. How would they get the bodies out?"

"I never said about taking the bodies out..." Minerva was still staring at the ground, "...what if they're still here...?"

Rory didn't understand what the ginger woman was going on about, "No, clearly they're not. I think I would've seen them," he did a mock-look over of the grave and shook his head, "Nope."

"I meant what if they're still here... _underneath_ ," she pointed to the ground, "...sucked underneath..." she mumbled to herself, considering the possibility of such an idea.

~ 0 ~

Eventually, Minerva and Rory decided to leave the grave and find the Doctor and Amy to let them know what was going on with the graves. Minerva wanted to consult her theory with the Doctor and see what he thought...though there wasn't very good news awaiting them when they found the Doctor. For one, and the worst of the news, Amy had been sucked down into the Earth. After hearing that, Rory was more inclined to believe Minerva's theory of the graves. But after hearing that there were three unidentified objects drilling up to the ground there wasn't much time to apologize for his disbelief. Now they realized they were trapped in some sort of energy barrage with no way out, even through TARDIS. The Doctor had gathered some equipment with the head of the drilling site, Nasreen and Tony, and was planning on a way to counter-attack and get Amy back.

The entire group had been relocated to the church, where Ambrose had asked about her husband's location only to learn that he had also been probably taken down into the Earth.

"So we can't get out, we can't contact anyone. And something, the something that took my husband, is coming up through the Earth," Ambrose huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yes. If we move quickly enough, we can be ready," the Doctor assured while overlooking some of the equipment brought into the church room.

"No, stop. This has gone far enough," Ambrose shook her head, "What is this?"

Tony, her father, sighed and looked at her, "He's telling the truth, love."

"Come on! It's not the first time we've had no mobile or phone signals. Reception's always rubbish."

"I don't think phone signals can generate a big energy barricade," Minerva pointed out, glancing out the window to see the the clear sky actually barricaded by said invisible barricade.

"Look, Ambrose," Nasreen stopped her work for a moment, "We saw the Doctor's friend get taken, OK? You saw the lightning in the sky. I have seen the impossible today, and the only person who's made any sense of it, for me, is the Doctor."

"Him!?" Ambrose looked at the Doctor with increasing doubt.

"He's got some quirky ways of working but he gets it done," Minerva tried assuring the woman.

"Can you get my dad back?" Elliot asked and stopped the small argument, making everyone look at the Doctor for the dire answer.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded and walked up to Ambrose, "But I need you to trust me and do exactly as I say from this second onwards because we're running out of time."

"So tell us what to do," Ambrose gave in with a small sigh.

"Thank you. We have eight minutes to set up a line of defense. Bring me every phone, camera, every piece of recording or transmitting equipment you can find. Every burglar alarm, every movement sensor, every security light. I want the whole area covered with sensors."

Everyone nodded and began on the task, making haste with the small amount of time they had to complete it. They gathered up cameras, cellphones, alarms of any kind that would help detect and show images of the coming enemies. While the humans set the equipment outside, Minerva and the Doctor remained inside the church to overlook some of the equipment set around.

"Right, we need to be ready for whatever's coming up," the Doctor looked over to Elliot who stood beside them, "We need a map of the village, marking where the cameras are going."

"I can't do the words. I'm dyslexic," the boy shook his head.

"Oh, that's all right, I can't make a decent meringue."

"He really can't," Minerva moved over to the boy, "How's about we do a partnership? I'm really good at drawing but I don't know much about the area. Co-work?" Elliot excitedly nodded, "Okay then, off we go," she took his hand and looked back at the Doctor, "Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"That's not a good way to make your apologies, Clever Girl," he warned.

"Oops, you're right," she nodded and gave him a small kiss, "Sorry about that."

"All is forgiven," he smiled, "Now remember, 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

"Got it," she turned and led Elliot out, "We've got work to do!"

The map itself wasn't difficult to draw with the indications Elliot gave Minerva. Minerva decided to try and help with the boy's dyslexia and thought progress was going good when she noticed Ambrose passing by holding several garden utensils in her arms...things that could very well be used to harm someone.

"Give me a moment," Minerva whispered to Elliot and stood up from their spot and headed after Ambrose, "Scuse me?" she called after the woman, "Excuse me!" she hurried after and tapped Ambrose on the shoulder, "Hi," she waved at Ambrose politely and eyed the garden utensils, "So, um...what exactly are those?" she pointed to them.

"Like the Doctor said, every little helps," Ambrose shrugged.

"Right, but...I don't think that's what he meant," Minerva picked up a tazer, "Yeah, I _definitely_ know that's not what he meant."

"You lied," Ambrose said, making it sound like an excuse for the utensils she held, "You're not part of CID. You lied to us."

"I didn't do it with bad intentions," Minerva shrugged, "But right now, it'd really be better if you put those away. Someone could get hurt."

"I was counting on it. We're supposed to defend ourselves."

"And we will," Minerva assured, "Just not in this way. You're better than this so please put them away. You're lucky you got caught by me and not my husband. He's a bit more strict on these. Just put them away," she gave a small smile and walked back towards Elliot, unaware of the long look Ambrose gave at the utensils in her arms.

~ 0 ~

At 3:23 minutes, Minerva and Elliot rushed into the church with their map finished and handed it over to the Doctor. The Doctor looked it over and smiled, "Perfect as usual, love," he looked at Minerva.

"Thank you, but Elliot helped me and even labeled some of the last things," Minerva pulled the young boy in front of her.

"Dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein, it's not stopping you," the Doctor ruffled Elliot's hair.

"I don't understand what you're going to do," the boy admitted, looking up between the pair.

"Two phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras will tell us when something arrives. Second, if something does arrive, I use this to send a sonic pulse through that network of devices, a pulse which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe."

"It won't harm them, just knock them out," Minerva smiled.

"Cool," Elliot nodded.

"Lovely place to grow up, round here," the Doctor remarked, reaching for Minerva and tugging her to him from behind the boy. He couldn't exactly make his apologies when she wasn't near him, right?

"Suppose," Elliot shrugged, "I want to live in a city one day. Soon as I'm old enough, I'll be off."

"Where have I heard that one before?" Minerva pretended to think about it.

"Mm, maybe from _your_ mouth?" the Doctor had caught her oncoming tease and decided to pull one over her first, "It was all, 'I want to travel the world', 'I want to see different planets', I want-"

"Okay, fine, maybe me," she conceded and looked at him, "But, _you_ were the same."

"Did you get away?" Elliot asked the two curiously.

"Yeah," Minerva nodded, "He left his home and then came over to mine."

"Oi!" the Doctor nudged her, "I _visited_. You, on the other hand, got up and left."

"Under the circumstances, I had to," she reminded.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her from behind then looked at Elliot, smiling softly, "We left our different homes and ran off together."

"Do you ever miss it?" Elliot asked.

"So much," the Doctor said quietly, promptly receiving a kiss on the cheek by Minerva afterwards which brought back his smile, "But I've got my wife now, she's my entire home now."

"My dad says that too," Elliot looked down, suddenly realizing how much he missed his father, "He had to leave home and then he found my mum."

"And we'll find him," Minerva assured, "You'll see."

"Is it monsters coming?" the boy looked up, "Have you met monsters before?"

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded.

"You scared of them?"

No, they're scared of _me_."

"Will you really get my dad back?"

"No question about it," Minerva said.

Elliot smiled, "I left my headphones at home," he remembered and hurried out the door.

"Don't take too long!" Minerva called after him, "The countdown is almost over!"

"C'mon, we should go find Rory," the Doctor used his arm around her waist to pull her to the door, "Don't want to lose him either."

"We're not losing anyone anymore," she shook her head.

They stepped out and found Rory not too far setting up a camera in a gravestone. Just as they approached him, the sky started darkening up as if it was night already.

"It's getting darker," Rory stopped and looked up at the dark sky, "How can it be getting dark so quickly?

"Shutting out light from within the barricade," the Doctor sighed, "Trying to isolate us in the dark."

"That would mean..." Minerva grew nervous as they heard a rumbling noise, "...it's here."

"Meaning it's time to go," the Doctor grabbed both she and Rory and headed back for the church where they met Ambrose at the door, apparently struggling to get the door open.

"I can't open it! It keeps sticking!" she cried, "The wood's warped."

The Doctor and Minerva went up to the door and tried helping, though the Doctor noticed Rory standing back, "Any time you want to help!"

"Can't you sonic it?" Rory walked for them, having been waited for the screwdriver to actually be used.

"It doesn't do wood, haven't you heard?" Minerva looked back.

"That is rubbish!"

The Doctor was heavily offended by that and faced the man with a deep frown, "Oi! Don't diss the sonic!"

"Oh shut up and help with the door!" Minerva yanked him back by the jacket to the door, "Fix the dang setting!"

"Yes, dear," he mumbled.

With force from all four, the door was finally opened and was quickly re-shut after the group had entered the room. The ground began shaking like it there was an earthquake occurring.

"See if we can get a fix," the Doctor said and hurried to the computer, ignoring the things falling of the shelves once he saw Minerva was beside him safe and sound. As soon as he'd narrowed the location of the unidentified creatures, the power started fading and so the computers sparked until they were dead.

"No power," Minerva looked at all the equipment that'd been shut down.

"It's deliberate," the Doctor frowned.

"What do we do now?" Rory ran up to them while Tony turned on a torch for light.

"Nothing. We've got nothing!" the Doctor was severely disappointed their work had been for nothing. He definitely should've thought it through some more, "They sent an energy surge to wreck our systems."

Rory gave up on the matter and turned to the others, "Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?"

"I'm fine," Nasreen called.

"I'm good," Tony nodded.

"Me too," Ambrose agreed.

There was another rumbling but with greater strength. Rory looked back at the pair with confusion, "What was that?"

"It's like the holes at the drill station," Tony recalled.

"Is this how they happened?" Nasreen asked.

The Doctor knelt and bent over to the ground, listening intently, "It's coming through the final layer of Earth."

"What is, would be the question," Minerva looked around wearily.

The Doctor stood up and listened to the utter silence. He slowly reached for Minerva and gently pulled her to his side. Should anything try to pop in from somewhere she'd be at his side where he could do better and protect her.

Ambrose looked around and felt her heart nearly stop when she noticed one person missing, "Where's Elliot? Has anyone seen Elliot? Did he come in? Was he in when the door was shut? Who counted him back in? Who saw him last?"

The pair stiffened when they realized that out of everyone... _they'd_ seen him last.

"We did," Minerva breathed.

"Where is he?" Ambrose stepped towards them.

"He said he was going to get headphones," the Doctor winced at his answer, knowing it probably didn't sound good.

"And you let him go? He was out there on his own?" Ambrose nearly shouted.

"Ambrose I am _so_ sorry," Minerva began, feeling completely awful of how careless she'd been, "We'll go find him, yeah," she left the Doctor's side and headed for the doors only to hear the pounding and voice of Elliot on the other side.

"Mum! Grandpa Tony! Let me in!" he cried.

"Elliot!" Ambrose ran for the door.

"Let me in!"

"He's out there! Help me!" Ambrose ordered the others as she tried the handle.

"Open the door! Mum! There's something out here!"

Everyone had ran to the door and were working on getting it open for the boy.

"Push, Elliot, push, Elliot!" Ambrose exclaimed.

"Mum!"

"Hurry up!" Ambrose exclaimed to the others.

"Mummy..." came Elliot's voice in a small volume.

"Come on!" Tony said and finally got the door opened.

"Elliot!" Ambrose rushed out and saw her son was no where to be seen, "Where is he? He was here. He was here! Elliot!" she ran off for the graveyard.

"Ambrose, don't go running off," the Doctor called but the woman didn't listen.

"Ambrose!" Tony ran after her.

"We need to find Elliot," Minerva said with urgency and hurried down the small front steps.

"Minerva!" the Doctor ran after her, not about to let her go off on her own with strange creatures.

Minerva found Ambrose and Tony in the graveyard in great distress. Ambrose was trying to help Tony stay on his feet, apparently injured by one of the creatures.

"You need to get him in the church," the Doctor had caught up and quickly ushered them to leave.

"Elliot's gone," Ambrose sniffled, refusing to leave just yet, "They've killed him, haven't they?"

"Not exactly," Minerva looked for the bright side and thankfully there was one, "They've taken three people, when they could've just killed them up here. There's still hope, Ambrose. There is always hope."

"Then why've they taken him?" the woman started crying.

"I don't know. We'll find Elliot, I promise," the Doctor assured her, "But first we've gotta stop this attack. Please, get inside the church."

Ambrose nodded, "Come on, Dad," she help him back towards the church.

"This is my fault," Minerva sighed, "I should've been more careful with Elliot."

"Hey, I won't allow you to blame yourself," the Doctor turned her to him.

"Oh don't even try it, Martian. We need to find the creature," she pushed away his hands and walked off, going around that barely catching-up Rory.

The Doctor sighed and walked after her, motioning for Rory to follow. The Doctor could already see Minerva using this as one more reason to be hesitant about ever considering to have children.

~ 0 ~

Once in the streets, the Doctor pulled on sunglasses and looked around as he observed the heat signatures the glasses gave. He checked his hand and smiled before walking around. He noticed something moving behind the nearby bushes and saw it didn't give off any type of heat.

"Cold blood," he remarked and started speaking in a sing-song manner, "I know who they are..." he moved to stand by the Meals on Wheels van with a casual whistle.

As he saw a creature coming towards him through the van's side-mirrors, he reached inside and took out a fire extinguisher. In time, he spun around and used it on the creature. The creature screamed and stumbled back where Minerva and Rory jumped from the back of the van and pushed the creature inside, quickly locking the door. Minerva used her ice powers to keep the doors locked against anything, in case the creature got any stronger than they expected.

"We got it!" Rory exclaimed.

"Defending the planet with meals on wheels!" the Doctor cheered and held a hand for someone to high-five him.

However, a rumbling noise stopped anyone from moving.

"What was that?" Rory looked around.

"Sounds like they're leaving," Minerva mumbled.

"Without this one?" he nodded to the van.

"Probably don't even know it's gone yet," Minerva looked up as the dark sky faded and the sun was allowed to shine again.

"Looks like we scared them off!" Rory sighed in relief.

"I don't think so. Now both sides have hostages," the Doctor mumbled, eyeing Minerva with concern as the ginger woman sadly stared ahead, probably still feeling guilty for Elliot's disappearance.

~ 0 ~

After the creature had been chained up in the church basement, the Doctor had announced he was going to speak to the creature, claiming he knew who they were. Minerva also declared she was going to go down with him should anything go bad, that and she was determined to find Elliot and so the creature was the way to start on the rescue.

She, the Doctor, and Rory walked down the steps of the basement, Rory a bit hesitant to allow the pair to go through their plan, "Are you sure? By yourselves?"

"Very sure," the Doctor nodded and glanced at Minerva, "Although..."

"Not happening," she crossed her arms and moved down first, the thought of her actually staying back making her internally laugh.

"Okay then, I guess we're sure," the Doctor sighed. He would never get used to having her around in the prominent danger.

"But the sting..." Rory tried to remind.

"Venom gland takes at least 24 hours to recharge," the Doctor explained and looked at the creature, "Am I right?"

"Rory, we'll be fine," Minerva looked back at him with a small smile, "You go on ahead please."

Resigned, Rory went back up the stairs and left the pair with the creature. Minerva hopped down the first step and studied the creature who wore a mask over its face, though it didn't stop Minerva from catching a bright green scaly skin on the sides of the head.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Minerva, my wife," the Doctor cautiously approached the creature with Minerva at his side, "We've come to talk. I'm going to remove your mask," he bent down in front of her and removed the mask off the creature, revealing the bright green, scaly skin of a humanoid face, "You are beautiful-"

"Ahem," Minerva frowned.

"Nothing on you, love," the Doctor had to smile.

"Better be," she muttered under her breath, only amusing him more.

"Anyways," the Doctor focused on the creature again, "You're a remnant of a bygone age on planet Earth. And by the way, lovely mode of travel! Geothermal currents, projecting you up through a network of tunnels. Gorgeous!"

"More to the point," Minerva made him stand, "Your people have three of ours, and that includes a _child_ ," she gritted her teeth, "We want all of them back," she glared when she received no answer of the creature, just silence.

"Why did you come to the surface? What do you want?" the Doctor tried a different tactic but also received the same kind of silence, "Oh, I do hate a monologue. Give us a bit back. How many are you?"

"I'm the last of my species," the creature dignified itself to speak.

"Really?" Minerva scoffed, "From what I remember that's the Klempari Defence tactic," she crossed her arms, "It's not working on us so try something else."

"I'm the last of my species."

"No, you're really _not_ ," the Doctor grew serious, "Because I'm the last of my species and I know how it sits in a heart. So don't insult me. My wife's right, let's start again. Tell us your name."

"Alaya..."

"How long has your tribe been sleeping under the Earth, Alaya? It's not difficult to work out. You're 300 million years out of your comfort zone. Question is, what woke you now?"

"We were attacked."

"That would be the drill, no?" Minerva looked at the Doctor who nodded.

"Our sensors detected a threat to our life support systems. The warrior class was activated to prevent the assault. We will wipe the vermin from the surface and reclaim our planet."

"Oi," Minerva snapped, "They're not 'vermin'. They're good people so don't insult them."

"Primitive apes. "

Minerva stepped forwards with a death glare, "Those people are our family and you are attacking them. It's logical that they're going to fight back if you try anything."

"This land is ours," Alaya hissed, "We lived here long before the apes."

"Doesn't give you automatic rights to it now, I'm afraid," the Doctor regretted to inform her, "Humans won't give up the planet."

"So we destroy them."

"You underestimate them."

"You underestimate us."

"One tribe of homo reptilia against six billion humans, you've got your work cut out."

Alaya stood up, "We did not initiate combat. But we can still win."

"Tell us where our friends are," Minerva ordered.

"No."

"Then prepare to lose," Minerva warned, "You're not provoking any war, we'll see to it ourselves," she looked at the Doctor who nodded in agreement.

Together, they headed back for the door when Alaya called for them, "The fire of war is already lit. A massacre is due."

"Not while we're here," the Doctor spared a glance back.

"I'll gladly die for my cause. What will you sacrifice for yours?"

"C'mon," Minerva ignored the question, finding no point in wasting time on it. She took the Doctor's hand and led him up the stairs.

~ 0 ~

The group were gathered in the church room again and were listening to the Doctor's idea. Though as soon as Rory heard the plan he became alarmed, "You're going to WHAT!?" he nearly shouted.

"I'm going to go down below the surface, to find the rest of the tribe. To talk to them," the Doctor repeated.

He winced when he felt an elbow puncture his ribs, "He means _we're_ going to talk to them," Minerva corrected him with a glare.

"You're going to negotiate with these aliens?" Ambrose looked at them with incredulous eyes.

"Technically they're not aliens," Minerva shrugged, "They used to live on Earth before the humans came along."

"They're known as the Silurian race," the Doctor offered, "Or, some would argue, Eocenes, or Homo reptilia. Not monsters, not evil. Well, only as evil as you are. The previous owners of the planet, that's all. Look, from their point of view, _you're_ the invaders," he pointed to each human, "Your drill was threatening their settlement. Now, the creature in the crypt. Her name's Alaya. She's one of their warriors and she's my best bargaining chip. I need her alive. If she lives, so do Elliot and Mo and Amy. Because I-"

"We," Minerva sighed.

" _We_ ," he acknowledged, "will find them. While we're gone, you four people, in this church, in this corner of planet Earth, you have to be the best of humanity."

"What if they come back? Shouldn't we be examining this creature, dissecting it, finding its weak points?" Tony suggested, more like hoped.

"No!" Minerva nearly shouted, "If you do that then it's game over for our captured friends. We do not dissect her, understood?" she looked at them with hard eyes, "I mean it."

"Minerva's right, we return their hostage and they return ours. But Alaya has to remain unharmed for anything like that to happen," the Doctor nodded, "We can land this, together. If you are the best you can be. You are decent, brilliant people. Nobody dies today. Understand?"

Quietly, everyone nodded and suddenly they all looked at Nasreen who'd started a small clap. But she quickly stopped upon receiving the looks from them.

~ 0 ~

As Minerva and the Doctor headed for the TARDIS, Nasreen practically ran after them. The Doctor noticed the extra sounds of footsteps and turned around, "No, sorry, no, what're you doing?" he shook his head.

"Coming with you, of course!" Nasreen laughed and moved up to the TARDIS, "What is it, some kind of transport pod?"

"Sort of, but you're not...coming with us!"

Tony had caught up with them and nodded, "He's right, you're not."

"When are you overprotective men going to understand that we're not going to be obedient to everything you order?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Clearly, Nasreen has desire to see what she's practically been working on for her entire life. I wouldn't be too cruel to tell her 'no' when she has the opportunity to see her work upclose."

"I hate when she's right," the Doctor sighed, aware of the great grin Minerva had for him.

"I like you," Nasreen pointed at Minerva, grateful she'd stick up for her.

"As do I, now c'mon," Minerva opened the doors of the TARDIS and yanked the Doctor inside. A couple seconds after, Nasreen walked in and blinked with wide eyes at the interior. Minerva, who stood at the console by the Doctor, looked up and smiled, "You okay?" she called.

"Welcome aboard the TARDIS," the Doctor gave a greet as he worked on the controls, "Now don't touch anything! Very precious," he wound an arm around Minerva, "Very, very precious."

"Smooth," Minerva remarked with a laugh.

"Apologies, dear, remember?" he looked and gave her a kiss.

"What does this do?" Nasreen hurried up to them.

"Everything!" Minerva exclaimed, "I hope..."

"With the barricade it could interfere," the Doctor explained, "Though I'm really being optimistic it won't."

Suddenly, the TARDIS pitched to the side and made everyone cling onto the console.

"Did you touch something?!" the Doctor cried.

"I'm pretty sure it's not her, Martian," Minerva playfully rolled her eyes.

"We've been hijacked! I can't stop it! They must've sensed the electro-magnetic field!" he pulled himself to the monitor and looked at the screen, "They're pulling the TARDIS down into the Earth!"

The TARDIS finally stopped and lurched the trio to the floor. The Doctor sat up and quickly pulled Minerva to sit as well, "Are you okay?"

She spit out the strands of her hair off her mouth and shooed the rest of her hair that'd fallen over her face, "I should really start picking this up," she smiled at him.

"I love it just like this," he stroked a strand of her hair over her shoulder, "Or picked up, or half-up-half-down, or...any way," he grinned.

"Aren't you sweet," she leaned forwards and Eskimo kissed him.

"Oi!" Nasreen called and made the pair looked over to find her already peeking out the doors.

"Nasreen, no!" Minerva jumped to her feet, "It's dangerous!" she pulled the Doctor up and ran after the woman.

Nasreen had stepped out into a tunnel covered in roots and fungus. The Doctor happened to look up and saw a hole, "Looks like we fell through the bottom of their tunnel system. Don't suppose it was designed for handling something like this."

"How far down are we?" Nasreen questioned.

"A lot more than 21km," he smiled.

"So why aren't we burning alive?" Minerva crossed her arms.

"Don't know, Clever Girl, interesting, isn't it?" he looked at her.

"Always," she smiled.

"It's like this is everyday to you, isn't it?" Nasreen eyed the two who seemed awfully comfortable in their current situation.

"That is a possibility," Minerva sarcastically nodded, taking the Doctor's hand and heading down a tunnel.

Nasreen followed the pair down the tunnel and noticed something bright upon passing an opening. She stopped and glanced over, her eyes widening at the sight.

"We're looking for a small tribal settlement," the Doctor was saying, neither he nor Minerva noticing Nasreen had stayed behind, "Probably housing around a dozen homo reptilia. Maybe less."

"One small tribe," Naseen scoffed lightly.

"Yeah," Minerva had pulled the Doctor back to the opening, "What's wrong?"

"Maybe a dozen," Nasreen smiled and gestured to the view below.

The pair turned to see a large city below. It was filled with buildings and grand monuments, though it was all desolate.

"So maybe it's more than a dozen," Minerva blinked.

"Maybe more like an entire civilization living beneath the Earth," the Doctor added.

"Mhm," Minerva nodded.

~ 0 ~

The trio had made their way down to the city and were walking along pathways in a cavern that was just above molten magma. The Doctor was ahead, "This place is enormous and deserted. The majority of the race are probably still asleep," he took out the sonic, "We need to find Amy, looking for heat signature anomalies."

"But, Doctor, how can all this be here? I mean, these plants," Nasreen eyed the bright green plants on the side of the entrance of a tunnel.

"Must be getting closer to the center of the city," Minerva shrugged.

"You're sure this is the best way to enter? "

"Probably not," Minerva said.

"Front door approach! Definitely. Always the best way..." the Doctor was about to begin when an alarm sounded and a voice over a speaker rang.

 _"Hostile life force detected, area 17."_

"Oh look at that, it didn't work," Minerva rolled her eyes and looked at the Doctor, "Perhaps we try the backdoor next time."

"Yeah, that would work too," he nodded, wincing at his mistake.

A door slid open in front of Nasreen, making her gasp, "Doctor! Minerva!" she cried as armed Silurian solders emerged through the door.

More soldiers came through the tunnel behind, successfully surrounding them. The Doctor held his hands up and looked at Minerva for her to do the same, "We're not hostile, we're not armed! We're here in peace!"

Unfortunately, they were all shot with gas and dropped to the floor, unconscious.

~ 0 ~

The trio had been set down on what seemed like dissection tables propped a bit up. The head of the lab room, Malokeh, had initiated a pre-decontamination sequence for all and while Nasreen slept peacefully, Minerva and the Doctor were in a bit of discomfort.

"How can they have escaped?" a female Silurian soldier that stood beside Maleokeh was asking, "This proves all prisoners should remain under military guard," she huffed.

"I'm sure you'd prefer to be in charge of everything and everyone, Restac," Malokeh shook his head, "But we rank the same. Is there any word from Alaya?"

"No," Restac muttered and turned to watch the alien pair screaming in pain.

"It's fine to show concern, you know. She's part of your gene-chain," Malokeh moved over to a panel of machine, "I'm Decontaminating now," he announced.

"Decontamination!" the Doctor's eyes widened in horror, "No, no, no!"

But the process had already started.

Minerva screw her eyes shut and writhed in her spot, her hands gripping the surface underneath them, "We're not 'apes'!" she shouted.

"Look at the scans!" the Doctor ordered, "Two hearts for me and massive water levels for her! Totally different! Totally not ape! Remove all human germs, you remove half the things keeping us alive."

Malokeh checked the scans and realized they were right. He quickly shut everything down, much to Restac's dismay, "No, complete the process," she looked at him coldly.

"Excuse you, trade places and then see if you'd like for it to continue," Minerva snapped, throwing her own cold glare back.

"Oh, that's much better, thanks," the Doctor breathed of relief and looked at Minerva, "Are you alright?"

"I will be once I shoot these people with icicles," she muttered and rested her head back, her eyes closing again.

"Sorry," the Doctor quickly looked at the Silurians in case they took Minerva's threat as genuine, "She gets a bit cranky when people almost kill her. Well, as introductions go, I'm the Doctor, that's my wife, Minerva, and..." he leaned forwards as much as he could with the clamps on him and saw Nasreen to the side of the room, barely waking up, "...Nasreen, good!" he cheered they were all together.

"Oh, a green man," Nasreen wearily looked at Malokeh who had gone to check up on her.

"Hello, who are you?" the Doctor looked at Restac, seeing she was more hostile than Malokeh.

"Restac. Military commander."

"Oh, dear, really? There's always a military, isn't there?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Minerva opened her eyes again, slowly feeling herself strengthening, "Even the Monsoon's got one."

"Really?" he looked at her with a small frown.

"We've got to," she shrugged.

"Your weapon was attacking the oxygen pockets above our city, the military was activated for protection," Malokeh explained to the pair.

"Oxygen pockets! Lovely!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"But probably not with an active drill," Minerva pointed out, "Which would explain the hostility you treat us with."

"Where is the rest of your invasion force?" Restac demanded.

"Just because _you_ treat us with hostility doesn't mean we'll return the favor. We should," Minerva nodded, "but we won't. We just came for the humans you took."

"And to offer the safe return of Alaya," the Doctor added, eyeing how the Silurian woman tensed at the mention, "Oh, wait, you and she, what is it, same genetic source? Of course you're worried, but don't be, she's safe."

"You claim to come in peace, but you hold one of us hostage," Restac said.

The Doctor panicked when soldiers entered the room to take position beside him, Minerva and Nasreen, "Wait, wait, we all want the same thing here."

"I don't negotiate with apes," Restac spat.

"Good, because we're not," Minerva sighed, "We're different, you know that."

Restac ignored her and turned to Malokeh, "I'm going to send a clear message to those on the surface."

"What's that?" the Doctor asked.

"Your execution."

"Always with execution," Minerva sighed.

"Yes..." the Doctor agreed; it did seem like a usual streak for him, and because she was married to him, for her as well.

~ 0 ~

The trio were being led down through the city with the soldiers around them, Malokeh and Restac walking behind them. Apparently, their executions would be done in some other room.

"These must be the only ones awake, the others must still be in hibernation," the Doctor was whispering to Minerva and Nasreen.

"So, why did they go into hibernation in the first place?" Nasreen asked.

"Their astronomers predicted a planet heading to Earth on a crash course. They a built life underground and put themselves to sleep for millennia in order to avert what they thought was the apocalypse. When in reality, it was the moon, coming into alignment with the Earth."

Malokeh moved around them to look at the Doctor, almost awed, "How can you know that?"

"Long time ago, I met another tribe of homo reptilia, similar, but not identical."

"Others of our species have survived?" Restac also moved closer.

"The humans attacked them. They died, I'm sorry," the Doctor nearly winced at the visible hatred the woman displayed.

"A vermin race," she muttered and turned away.

~ 0 ~

The group were led into a courtroom where their 'execution' would take place. As Restac went ahead, Malokeh followed after, insisting the halt of what was to come, "You're not authorized to do this!"

"I'm authorized to protect the safety of our species while they sleep," Restac calmly walked to the center of the room.

"Oh, lovely place, very gleaming," the Doctor looked around.

"Don't complement the room of our death, Martian," Minerva sighed.

"Let them go!" Amy surprised them all as she entered the room holding a gun in her arms.

"Amy Pond, you graciously make an entrance," Minerva playfully smiled.

"You know, fashionable entrance," Amy shrugged and looked at Restac, "You're covered both ways, so don't try anything clever, buster," she warned as Ambrose's husband, Mo, entered the room through front entrance.

"Mo!" Nasreen smiled at the sight of him.

"Now let them go, or I shoot," Amy motioned to her gun. Restac moved closer and so Amy stepped slightly back, "I'm warning you!"

Restac snatched the gun from Amy and pushed her to the ground.

"Don't you touch her!" the Doctor shouted.

"And you," Restac turned to Mo, motioning he was defeated as well.

Mo gave up his gun to the soldiers that had approached him. He raised his hands in surrender as well.

"All right, Restac. You've made your point," Malokeh sighed.

"This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh," Restac sardonically ordered.

Malokeh felt the jab on his back by one of the soldiers, "This isn't the way," and he forcefully left the room.

"Prepare them for execution," Restac instructed and watched the group be tied to pillars by the soldiers.

"OK, sorry, as rescues go, didn't live up to its potential," Amy winced.

"It's okay, Amy," Minerva smiled, "You probably never had to deal with lizard people."

"What's important is you're okay," the Doctor added to which Minerva nodded with agreement.

"Lizard men, though," Amy laughed.

"Homo reptilia..." the Doctor corrected, "They occupied the planet before humans. Now they want it back."

"After they've wiped out the human race," Nasreen casually inputted.

"Right, preferred it when I didn't know, to be honest," Amy looked away.

"Ignorance is not bliss, Amy," Minerva shook her head, "Knowledge is power, haven't you heard?"

The soldiers lined up in front of the group, ready to fire upon the orders.

"Why are they waiting?" Nasreen whispered, "What do you think they're going to do with us?"

"I think that's why..." the Doctor nodded to Restac who had made a projection appear in the center of the room.

"Who is the ape leader?" Restac had made contact with the rest of the humans in the church, "Do you understand who we are?" Restac questioned when silence was given.

Suddenly, the group saw the images of Rory, Ambrose and Tony.

"Amy!" Rory exclaimed with joy.

Ambrose moved beside him, "Mo! 'Mo, are you OK?'"

"'I'm fine, love! I've found Elliot. I'm bringing him home!'

"Amy! I thought I'd lost you!" Rory sighed of relief.

"What, cos I was sucked into the ground?" Amy playfully rolled her eyes, "You're so clingy."

"Tony Mack!" Nasreen called, seeing Tony moving into the projection.

"Having fun down there?" Tony laughed.

"Anyone else need to call someone?" Minerva looked around, the humans so stuck on their reunification they'd forgotten where they all stood.

"Minerva," the Doctor answered her question.

She laughed, "You're not helping," she looked at him, "You're supposed to be the Oncoming Storm and initiate our freedom."

"But I like being the Martian, married to a Monsoon princess," he pouted.

"Still not helping," she mumbled and stifled another laugh.

"Show me Alaya!" Restac cut in through all the commotion, "Show me and release her, immediately, unharmed, or we kill your friends one by one."

"No," Ambrose protested.

"Ambrose..." Rory gritted his teeth at the woman.

"Steady now, everyone," the Doctor tried to say. Minerva was right, as much as he liked being the Martian married to a Monsoon princess, if he didn't do something he'd be a dead Martian that was married to a once alive Monsoon princess.

"'Ambrose, stop it!" Tony tried to keep his daughter back but the woman wouldn't have it.

"'Get off me, Dad! We didn't start this!"

"Ambrose, let Rory take charge," Minerva snapped.

"We're not doing what you say any more. Now, give me back my family!" Ambrose said to Restac in a fit of frustration.

Restac looked at her for a minute before..., "No. Execute the girl," she pointed to Amy.

Rory pushed Ambrose off the projection and grew frantic, "No! No, wait!"

"Rory!" Amy called as the soldiers neared her.

"She's not speaking for us!" Rory tried to mend Ambrose's error.

"You need to stop this!" Minerva exclaimed as Amy was led to the center of the room.

"Listen! Listen! Whatever you want... we'll do it!" Rory tried.

"Aim," Restac ordered, unperturbed.

"Amy!"

"Rory!" Amy blinked with wide eyes at the guns now aimed at her.

"Don't do this!" the Doctor shouted but to no avail.

The projection was cut off as Restac had moved over to the execution, "Fire," she yelled

Just as the shot was about to be fired, a new voice called, "Stop!" and a Silurian elder, named Eldane, entered the room with Malokeh, "You want to start a war, while the rest of us sleep, Restac?"

Restac spun around angrily, "The apes are attacking us!"

"You're our protector, not our commander, Restac. Unchain them."

"I do not recognize your authority at this time, Eldane," Restac turned back to the frightened ginger on her knees.

"Well, then, you must shoot me."

Restac huffed and stormed up to Malokeh, "You woke him to undermine me," she spat.

"We're not monsters," Malokeh sighed, "and neither are they."

"What is it about apes you love so much? Mmm?"

"While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself."

"We used to hunt apes for sport. When we came underground, they bred and polluted this planet."

Eldane stepped in-between them and looked at Restac, "Shush now, Restac. Go and play soldiers. I'll let you know if I need you."

"You'll need me, then we'll see," Restac moved around them and walked out.

Eldane ignored the woman and ordered for the rest of the group to be untied. As soon as they were untied, Minerva and the Doctor ran to Amy to check if she was alright. Thankfully, everything was in order and so the Doctor, remembering how the rest of the humans had been left, ran to the projection area and contacted them again.

"Where's Amy!?" they heard Rory's frantic voice.

"Right here, Rory!" Minerva called and quickly pulled Amy to the projection area, "And she's completely fine."

"Oh, thank God," Rory breathed of relief.

"'Keeping you on your toes!" Amy laughed.

"'No time to chat," the Doctor cut in, "Listen, you need to get down here... Go to the drill storeroom, there's a large patch of earth in the middle of the floor. The Silurians are going to send up transport discs to bring you back down using geothermal energy and gravity bubble-technology. It's how they travel and frankly it's pretty cool. Bring Alaya. We hand her over, we can land this after all. All going to work, promise. Got to dash! Hurry up!"

"Well, this is surprisingly working," Minerva remarked after the projection ended, "All we need is to conduct a peace meeting," she looked around, seeing the confused faces of everyone, "What?"

"My future queen-to-be," the Doctor laughed and gave her a hug, "She's got the right idea!"

Soon, Amy and Nasreen had been sat down on one side of the table with Eldane across them. Minerva, the Doctor, Mo and Malokeh stood at the edge of the table.

"I'd say, you've got a fair bit to talk about," Minerva looked from one side to another.

"How so?" Eldane looked at her curiously.

"Well, you both want the planet and you do technically have a claim to it," the Doctor pointed out.

"Are you authorized to negotiate on behalf of humanity?"

"Me? No! But they are!" the Doctor pointed to Amy and Nasreen and even Minerva.

"What?" Minerva was stunned to see the finger pointing at her, "I'm not...I won't..." she shook her head again and stepped back.

" _You_ are the one that suggested a peace talk, what better way to put your knowledge to practice? A queen-to-be needs to learn."

"But I've got no jurisdiction over this planet," Minerva looked at Amy and Nasreen with a smile, "Humans should speak for the Earth. It would be like letting them talk for the Monsoon. It's not fair and I can't do it."

"How about you stand as a mediator, then?" Amy suggested, receiving a grateful nod from the Doctor.

The Doctor knew that one of the things Mayar hoped Minerva would acquire from the Seonel family, specifically Nerio, was the skills to conduct political meetings. If he could instill those skills in her without the Seonel family, then he could liberate her from them. What better place to begin than here?

"That's a great idea, Amy!" the Doctor clapped his hands, "How about it, love?" he turned to Minerva, "You love this planet as much as they do, as much as I do. I know you won't let anything bad happen to it. You can help them come to agreements without speaking in the name of the Earth."

"I...don't know," Minerva looked back at the humans again, "It doesn't seem right..."

"I'm all for it," Amy raised her hand then glanced at Nasreen.

"Oh, um, me too," Nasreen picked her hand up, though she really understood nothing.

"You don't even know what's going on," Minerva remarked.

"I really don't," she shook her head.

"Oh, Nasreen, sorry, probably worth mentioning at this stage," the Doctor moved over to her, "Minerva, Amy, Rory and I travel in time, a bit."

"Anything else?"

"There are fixed points through time, where things must always stay the way they are. This is not one of them. This is an opportunity, a temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today, will change future events, create its own timeline, its own reality. The future pivots around you. Here. Now. So do good. For humanity, and for Earth."

"We can't share the planet. Nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea," Nasreen looked at them like they were crazy, "It is just too big a leap!"

"Not if we provide them with the benefits it would lead us," Minerva put in, sighing when the Doctor turned to her with an excited grin.

"C'mon Minerva..." the Doctor walked back to her, taking her hands, "...you know you want to do this."

"But it's not fair...plus...I don't know if I'd be any help-"

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed, "Yes, yes, it _is_ fair so c'mon and help us!"

Before Minerva spoke again the Doctor planted a rather big kiss on her lips, "You do your best, love, I know you'll be amazing."

With a big sigh, Minerva nodded, "Alright, you've worn me down. I'll do it."

"Excellent!" the Doctor cheered and looked at the others, "Shall we get started? Mo, let's go and get your son," he pointed.

"I'm so sorry about Elliot," Minerva said to the man. She still blamed herself for being so careless and letting the boy just run out minutes before creatures would rise up from the Earth.

"It's alright, I just want him back," Mo rushed for the doors, Malokeh going to follow.

"Be careful," Minerva warned the Doctor as he backed away from her to go follow.

"I will," he winked and hurried off.

Minerva turned to the others and smiled nervously, "Alrighty then..." she looked to both sides, "The first meeting of representatives of the human race and homo reptilian is now in session."

~ 0 ~

"We lived on the surface of the planet, long before you did. Our sole purpose has been to return to our rightful place," Eldane was saying to the humans.

Minerva watched silently the two parties talk about their place on the planet. From what she saw, she could tell that Amy was all for the sharing, probably because she was young, open minded and a time traveler because Nasreen...well...

"And we've got a planet that can't already sustain the people who live there," Nasreen countered, "And you want to add a whole other species, to drain resources..."

Minerva cleared her throat and stepped forwards, putting her hands on the table, "If I could suggest..." she looked at the humans.

"Go ahead," Amy nodded and gestured.

"Well, both of you have a point," she looked at Nasreen then Eldane, "But there are also areas that humans cannot live in. There's um," she pulled up a hologram of the earth in between them, "See, there's the Sahara desert, Australian outback, Nevada plains. Silurians are more than capable of taking those places to live in."

"I think that's a great idea!" Amy exclaimed, Eldane nodding in agreement.

"Yes, fine, but what happens when their population grows and breeds and spreads?" Nasreen challenged.

"Then we make more room in the cities with the humans," Minerva shrugged.

"Alright, but what benefit does humanity get, and how would we ever sell this to people on the surface?"

"Let's ask Eldane, then, hm?" Minerva gestured to the Silurian who was about to answer Nasreen's question.

"Miss..." Eldane looked at Minerva for a name to be identified with.

"Minerva," she quickly said, "But cut the 'miss', please."

Eldane nodded, "Minerva is right, there are benefits we can bring to the humans. You give us space, we can bring new sources of energy, new methods of water supply, new medicines, scientific advances. We were a great civilization. You provide a place for us on the surface, we'll give you knowledge and technology beyond humanity's dreams. We work together, this planet could achieve greatness."

Nasreen started smiling, "Okay, _now_ I'm starting to see it."

"Told you," Minerva shut the projection off. As soon as she cut it off she saw the Doctor coming through the doors, "You're back," she quickly hurried over and gasped when she saw Elliot, "Oh Elliot!" she hugged the boy, "I'm so glad to see you're okay. I'm so sorry for letting you get into trouble."

"I'm...fine..." Elliot tried wiggling out of the tight hug Minerva had on him.

"Um...Minerva, um..." the Doctor gently pulled Minerva away, "...don't I get a hug?" he pouted, making her laugh.

"Of course you do!" she exclaimed and hugged him, "And you get one of these as well," she pecked his lips.

He beamed, "Well, I should cos I'm special. How's everything going down here?" he looked at the table where the others were still sat at.

"I think we're making good progress," Amy stood up, "Minerva's really helped us. She pointed out something big for us. The Silurians could live in the areas humans can't live in. I think she definitely has the skills to be the queen."

Minerva blushed at the praise, "Thanks, Amy."

"I knew you'd be fantastic," the Doctor kissed her cheek.

A whooshing noise rang throughout the room and Eldane stood up, "The transport has returned. Your friends are here."

"Oh, finally, I miss Rory," Amy sighed.

Minerva smiled at that. She could definitely tell there was a big difference in Amy than the last time she'd seen the ginger. Like this, it was easier to befriend Amy knowing that her feelings were set straight and not on the Doctor.

A short minutes after, Rory poked his head into the room, "I found them," he called to the others.

"Here they are," the Doctor waved as they started coming in.

"Mum!" Elliot ran to Ambrose the second she had entered the room.

"Rory!" Amy ran to do the same.

"Something's wrong," the Doctor noticed the weary look Rory had on his face.

Tony entered last and was carrying a shrouded body in his arms, that of Alaya, "Oh no..." Minerva breathed, "...please tell me that's not..."

Tony laid the body on the floor and stepped back as the Doctor hurried to inspect it. He bent down and pulled a part of the cloth and saw Alaya's face.

"What did you?" the Doctor looked up angrily.

Ambrose stepped forwards, serious, "It was me. I did it."

"Mum?" Elliot blinked with shock.

"I just wanted you back," she sniffled as Elliot walked away from her.

The Doctor hurried back to Eldane with urgency, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. You have to believe me, they're better than this."

"This is our planet!" Ambrose declared.

"We had a chance for peace," Minerva glared at her.

"Leave us alone."

The Doctor marched back to her, "In future, when you talk about this, you tell people there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity."

Suddenly, armed soldiers filed into the room with Restac, "My sister," she saw the body on the floor and hurried up to it. She pulled the cloth back and cried at the sight of her dead sister. She gently put the cloth back in its place and looked back at the Doctor, "And you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?"

"It was one woman, though," Minerva tried to defend, "She was scared and fear causes savagery, you know that. But she's not the typical human, there's-"

"I think she is," Restac cut her off and stood up, facing Ambrose with a glare.

"One person let us down. But there's a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there," the Doctor looked at Eldane, "You were building something, here, come on...an alliance could work."

"It's too late for that, Doctor," Ambrose announced, making everyone look at her.

"Why would you say that?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, noticing how Tony looked of frustration all of a sudden, "What did you do?" she demanded.

"Our drill is set to start burrowing again in..." Ambrose checked her watch calmly, "15 minutes."

"What?" Nasreen turned to Tony, knowing he was the only one who could have activated the machines again.

"What choice did I have? They had Elliot!"

"Don't do this, don't call their bluff," the Doctor said to the Silurians.

"Let us go back," Ambrose stepped forwards, "And you promise to never come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away, leave you alone."

But instead of anything like that happening, instead Restac gave the order, "Execute her!"

"No!" the Doctor pulled Ambrose down as the shots were fired, "Everybody, back to the lab! Run!" he let the humans, and Eldane and Malokeh, run out of the room while he grabbed Minerva who was a bit father off.

"Execute all the apes!"

The Doctor pulled Minerva behind him and used the sonic on the soldier's gun, making them explode, "This is a deadly weapon - stay back."

However, one of the soldiers lashed out their tongue and nearly had the pair if they hadn't bolted out of the way and dashed off.

"Take everyone to the lab!" the Doctor called the others in front of them, "I'll cover you! Go! Go!"

"But Doctor," Minerva began to protest as he pushed her forwards with the others.

"No time for argument, love. Just go," he gave her a kiss and pushed her more into Amy and Rory's arms.

"Off to the lab, you heard," Minerva ushered them all ahead. She purposely ran slower to meet the Doctor when he returned, because he would return. They stopped at the lab and she made sure everyone was inside, still glancing back for the Doctor which thankfully was finally coming back, "You're okay?" she quickly asked.

"Just fine," he assured and got her inside. He used the sonic on the doors and made them shut, "Elliot, you and your dad keep your eyes on that screen," he pointed to the screen beside them, "Let us know if we get company. Amy," he tossed her the stopwatch, "Keep reminding us how much time I haven't got."

"Doctor," Minerva nodded over to Tony who looked awfully sick.

Quickly, the Doctor ran to the man, "Tony Mack, sweaty forehead, dilated pupils, what're you hiding?"

Tony opened his shirt and allowed them to see an infection of Restac's attack spreading across his chest in the form of green veins. Nasreen rushed to his side, "Tony! What happened?!"

"Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure. I'm dying, aren't I?"

The Doctor had moved to the control panel to read the readings he'd gotten from the screwdriver, "You're not dying, you're mutating. How can I stop it? Decontamination program! Might work - don't know. Eldane, can you run the program on Tony?"

"Doctor, shedload of those creatures coming our way! We're surrounded in here!" Mo called as he looked at the screen in front of him.

Eldane helped Tony towards the decontamination chamber while the Doctor remained at the machines, "So, question is, how we do stop the drill, given we can't get there in time? Plus also, how do we get out, given that we're surrounded?"

"If I may..." Minerva raised her hand, the Doctor laughing.

"Of course!" he grabbed her and pulled her to his side, "What do you got?"

"I'm not sure Nasreen is going to like it..." she mumbled.

"Why's Nasreen not going to like it?" the woman spoken about called.

"Well the plan was blowing up your entire life's work," Minerva sighed, "Not sure how you'd take it..."

Nasreen stared at her for a minute with a blank expression, "Well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city," she then said, surprising Minerva how calmly that had went.

"11 minutes, 40 seconds!" Amy exclaimed.

"Great idea, love," the Doctor gave Minerva a kiss on the head, "Sorry Nasreen."

"Yeah," Nasreen waved it off with a small sigh, "But, the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels so we have to be on the surface by then."

"And we can't get past Restac's troops," Rory pointed to the doors.

"I can help with that... Toxic Fumigation," Eldane returned to the machines, "An emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation, by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down."

"You could end up killing your own people," Minerva sadly said, feeling empathy for the man.

It reminded her of her last decree as princess on the Monsoon during the Time Lord's war. She knew making the remaining Moontsays leave the planet could essentially be their deaths. It was not an easy thing to decide but under the circumstances it had to be done.

"Only those foolish enough to follow Restac," Eldane sighed.

"Eldane, are you sure about this?" the Doctor looked at the Silurian with guilt. They'd offered peace and instead gave chaos.

"My priority is my race's survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet."

"I'm sorry," Minerva frowned.

"10 minutes!" Amy informed.

"But it should be," the Doctor mumbled and looked at everyone with determination, "So here's the deal. Everybody listening? Eldane, you activate shutdown... I'll amend the system, set your alarm for 1,000 years' time. 1,000 years, to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophesy, or religion, but somehow, make it known. This planet is to be shared."

"Yeah. I get you," Elliot nodded.

"And we know who'll start the story," Minerva proudly looked at the boy.

"Nine minutes, seven seconds," Amy waved the watch to them.

"Yes, fluid controls, my favorite!" the Doctor was looking at Eldane's works, "Energy pulse timed, primed and set. Before we go, energy barricade, need to cancel it out - quickly," he used the sonic and brought down the barricade for them.

"Fumigation pre-launching," Eldane announced.

"There's not much time for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor!" Rory reminded.

"Ah-ha, super-squeaky bum time! Get ready to run for your lives," the Doctor pointed, "Now..."

"But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet," Eldane nodded to Tony who was in the chamber.

"Well, go," Tony ushered them to leave, "All of you! Go."

"No, we're not leaving you here," Ambrose ran over to him.

"Granddad!" Elliot joined them and hugged Tony.

"Eight minutes, 10 seconds," Amy exclaimed.

"Now you look after your mum. You mustn't blame her," Tony looked at Elliot with a smile, "She only did what she thought was right."

"I'm not going to see you again, am I?" Elliot sadly realized.

"I'll be here," Tony pointed to Elliot's heart, "Always. I love you, boy," he hugged Elliot and looked up at Ambrose, "You be sure he gets home safe!"

"This is my fault," Ambrose shook her head.

"No, I can't go back up there. I'd be a freak show. The technology down here's my only hope," Tony gave her a hug next.

"I love you, Dad."

"Go. Go. Come on.. Go on."

" _Toxic fumigation initiated,_ " went the computer's speaker.

"They're going! We're clear!" Amy called as she looked at the screens with Mo.

"Alright everyone," Minerva clapped her hands, "Follow Nasreen and look for a big, blue box. And be ready to run," she looked over at the Doctor who was using the sonic on the door, making it slide open for them.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor turned to Eldane, Minerva doing the same.

"I thought for a moment, our race, and the humans..." Eldane sighed.

"Us too," Minerva nodded.

"Minerva! Doctor! We've got less than six minutes," Amy reminded.

"Just go," Minerva ushered her on, "We'll be right behind!" the others ran out of the room except Nasreen.

"Let's go," the Doctor looked at the remaining woman.

"I'm not coming either," Nasreen shrugged.

"What?"

Nasreen stood by Tony and smiled, "We're going to hibernate with them, me and Tony."

"Doctor, Minerva, you must go!" Eldane ushered them out.

"But... Nasreen... you..." Minerva wondered if this was really wise.

"No. This is perfect. I don't want to go. I've got what I was digging for. I can't leave when I've only just found it," Nasreen looked around with excitement.

"You guys!" Amy ran back with a huff.

"Thank you, Doctor, Minerva," Nasreen returned to give them both a hug.

"Pleasure was all ours," the Doctor nodded and quickly took Minerva and Amy out.

They quickly ran to the TARDIS, taking along the others who seemed to have gotten lost. The Doctor hurried up to the TARDIS and unlocked the doors for them, "No questions, just get in! And yes, I know it's big! Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again... get yourself fixed up. Come on! Five minutes and counting..."

"Doctor..." he heard Minerva's shaky voice. He slowly turned and found she was staring at the great, big, white crack on the tunnel wall, "...it's here again," she breathed, "And it's getting bigger."

Amy ran in and gasped at the sight of the crack, "The crack on my bedroom wall.

"Doctor, don't," Minerva tried to stop him as he walked up to the wall.

"It's okay," he motioned her to stay and then hurried up to the crack, bending down in front of it, "It's here, the Byzantium...Amy's room...all through the universe - rips in the continuum. Some sort of space-time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?"

"Four minutes 50," Amy checked the stopwatch again, "We have to go!"

"The Angels laughed, when I didn't know. Prisoner Zero knew, everybody knows, except me, except us."

"Why don't we know about it?" Minerva wondered. Though her attention was immediately set back on the Doctor when she saw him pulling a red hankie, "What are you doing?" she stepped towards him, "Doctor, you can't put your hand in there!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, maybe cos it's a big crack with unknown contents on the other side?"

"Good point..." and then he reached inside the crack anyways, making her groan. He cried out in pain while the light grew brighter. Slowly, he pulled his arm out and fell back, "I've got something!"

"What is it?" Minerva rushed to his and helped him sit up.

"I don't know," he pulled her up.

"Doctor! Minerva!" they heard Rory shout. They saw a dying Restac crawling into the tunnel with minimal strength.

"She was there, when the gas started... She must've been poisoned," Amy realized.

"You!" Restac pointed.

"OK, get in the TARDIS, all of you," the Doctor gently pushed Minerva to them.

"You did this!" Restac aimed her gun while the Doctor reached inside his pocket.

"Doctor!" Rory acted and pushed the Doctor out of the way, taking the hit of the shot.

"Rory!" Amy cried as he fell to the ground, no one noticing Restac had finally died.

"Rory, can you hear me?" the Doctor quickly used the sonic on him while Amy cradled Rory's head.

"I don't understand," Rory looked up at Amy, tears welling in his eyes.

"Shh-shh. Don't talk," Amy stroked his face and looked at the Doctor, "Doctor, is he OK? We have to get him into the TARDIS!"

"We were on the hill. I can't die here."

"Don't say that," Amy tried to keep from talking and wasting energy.

"You're so beautiful... I'm sorry," Rory closed his eyes and passed away.

With teary eyes, Amy looked up at the pair, "Help him, please."

"I don't think we can," Minerva regretfully replied, her own eyes tearing up.

"Amy, move away from the light," the Doctor suddenly said as he pulled Minerva up and away from Rory. Minerva noticed the crack's lights getting bigger and reaching for Rory, "If it touches you you'll be wiped from history. Amy, move away now."

"No! I am not leaving him! We have to help him!" Amy refused the idea and stayed put.

The Doctor hurried to her and took her by the shoulders, "The light's already around him, we can't help him."

"I am not leaving him!"

"We have to."

"No!"

"Amy," Minerva called and as soon as the ginger woman looked at her, Minerva sprayed her face with water, "Doctor, go!" she ordered and the Doctor grabbed Amy and forcefully brought her into the TARDIS.

"No! No! No!" Amy cried as she was placed on the TARDIS floor, the doors already locked for her to stay inside, "Let me out, please let me out... I need to get Rory."

The Doctor ran to the console while Minerva stayed by her side, "I'm sorry, Amy," she said to the ginger, "Really."

Amy sniffled and looked at the monitor on the wall, seeing the light begin to take over Rory, "That light, if his body's absorbed I'll forget him. He'll never have existed. You can't let that happen," but the Doctor pulled the lever on the console and started their departure, "What are you doing? Doctor! No!" she tried pushing him away from the console but the Doctor instead tried hugging her to keep her away from the controls.

"Amy, let's remember him instead," Minerva hurried to them, "Let's not forget him, yeah? If you forget him, you'll lose him forever."

Amy looked back to her, "On the Byzantium, I still remembered the Clerics because I am a time traveler..." she remembered.

"But they weren't part of your world," Minerva pointed out, "This is different...this is your own history changing. So we have keep focused on Rory."

The Doctor brought Amy to the chairs and sat her down, "Tell us about Rory. Fantastic Rory, funny Rory, gorgeous Rory. Amy, listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Amy, please. Keep concentrating. You can do this."

"I can't," Amy looked around.

"Amy, we can't help you if you won't do it," Minerva moved beside them, "We can still save his memory. Come on, Amy. Please…come on, Amy, come on. Amy, please. Don't let anything distract you."

"Remember Rory. Keep remembering, Rory is only alive in your memory," the Doctor assured, "You must keep hold of him. Don't let anything distract you. Rory still lives in your mind."

The TARDIS pitched to the side and sent everyone to the floor, breaking such concentration. Amy lifted her head up with a big smile, not even noticing her face of tears, "What were you saying?"

Minerva stared at the engagement ring on the floor, the one Rory had protectively placed it on the console earlier. She reached for it and stood up with the Doctor, both staring at it.

"I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad," Mo and Elliot emerged from the second level.

Amy looked at the stop watch and gasped, "Guys, five seconds till it all goes up!"

Silently, the pair moved to the console and brought the TARDIS safely to the graveyard.

~ 0 ~

"All Nasreen's work just erased," Minerva sadly looked at the site that was no more a drill site. Everything was just gone.

"Good job she's not here to see it. She's going to give Tony hell when they wake up," Mo laughed, making her smile.

Ambrose wasn't too happy with herself as she looked at the Doctor, "You could've let those things shoot me. You saved me."

"An eye for an eye. It's never the way. Now you show your son how wrong you were," the Doctor looked back to Elliot, "How there's another way. You make him the best of humanity... in the way you couldn't be."

"Make him the originator of the newest legend," Minerva moved over to them with a smile. Ambrose nodded and so the trio of time travelers left.

~ 0 ~

The trio walked up to the TARDIS, Amy noticing how odd the alien pair were all of a sudden, "You're very quiet," she remarked to them then noticed the valley again, "Oh! Hey! Look! There I am again! Hello, me!" she waved at her future self, the pair studying how Amy seemed to squint her eyes at the distance.

"Are you okay?" Minerva asked, concerned.

"I thought I saw someone else there for a second," Amy shook her head, amused smile, "I need a holiday. Didn't we talk about Rio?"

"You go in," the Doctor opened the doors for her, "Just fix this lock, keeps jamming."

"And then I'll make sure he doesn't break it," Minerva added.

Amy laughed, "The married life, eh?" she nudged Minerva and then headed inside.

"You may as well show it to me because I'm not leaving," Minerva turned to the Doctor with her arms crossed. She knew the Doctor had already checked the content inside the hankie and was probably trying to hide it from her.

With a sigh, the Doctor took out the object from his jacket and held it between them. He unwrapped the hankie and showed a piece of what looked to be part of the TARDIS sign on its door. Minerva's eyes widened as he held it up to the sign...and it was a perfect match.

~ 0 ~

Later that day, Minerva retreated to her art room in the TARDIS. There were plenty of things she needed and wanted to paint and since she wasn't very tired she thought her energy could be put to use. So, when the Doctor finally found her in the room he was very surprised to find her painting with an incredible amount of focus. Usually, since painting wasn't her expertise, she would be complaining and stopping every minute or so.

"What are you painting, Clever Girl?" he shut the door and turned to her.

"Rory," she answered without lifting her gaze from the canvas.

The Doctor saw another canvas perfectly painted on and set to dry on a table, "And that one?" he pointed at it.

Again, Minerva answered without looking up from her work, "Those are my parents. I thought I could paint them for a change."

Surprised, the Doctor went for the canvas and carefully picked it up, "Wow," he breathed at the perfectly painted portrait. He hadn't really seen a picture of Minerva's parents up to today, "I can see where you inherit your beauty from."

Minerva glanced back with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

The Doctor turned around, holding the canvas lower, "Your mother was really pretty," he smiled, "and you had your father's eyes back then."

Minerva blushed and set her art tools on a table by her current canvas, "Mom always told me that back then. The bluest eyes in the Monsoon, apparently."

The Doctor walked back to her and held the canvas between them, "You were quite the beauty back then - still are. Now I know where you got it from."

Minerva blushed deeper and kept her gaze on the portrait, "I know if they had gotten to know you they would've really liked you."

The Doctor didn't want to break that fantasy for her so he simply internally disagreed with her. He was pretty sure no one on the Monsoon would've liked him; it's why no one liked him in today's world.

"I miss them," Minerva whispered sadly, bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts.

He glanced at her and saw her with teary eyes, "No," he moved the portrait to another table and returned to her, "No tears," he lifted her head and carefully wiped her tears from her cheeks.

Minerva shakily exhaled and tried smiling for him, "I'm sorry. I started painting them because Rory's death made me think about them but now..."

"I know, I'm sorry," the Doctor could perfectly understand her. He wrapped his arms around her and tightly hugged her, "But you know that your parents are always with you. I'm sure they don't want you crying for them."

"I know, I know," Minerva closed her eyes to take control of her emotions again, but something else popped up in her mind - a fact she never even contemplated. She pulled away and looked the Doctor in the eyes, "Can we talk about something important, please? And you can't get mad."

"Anything you want," the Doctor nodded.

Minerva seemed hesitant with her stare but in the end she gathered enough courage to initiate the topic, "Well, I never really thought about it before but after what happened today it just sort of...came to me."

"What did?" the Doctor followed her around with his eyes, concerned with her troubles.

Minerva stopped by the door and turned to face him, "This is your last incarnation," her voice trembled with the announcement. The Doctor visibly stiffened and avoided her stare, of course the idea was not new to him. Minerva wiped some more tears from her cheeks, "You've thought about it too."

"Well..." the Doctor rubbed his neck, "...of course I have."

"After this you don't come back anymore," Minerva continued, trying to withstand the difficulty of the topic.

"Minerva, let's not think about that," the Doctor tried to say as he went for her but Minerva was adamant to get to her point.

"I have to think about it, you're my husband!" Minerva exclaimed, "And you're going to die if anything severe happens to you. How do you expect me to stop thinking about that?"

"Like this," the Doctor paused and looked around the room, "Ooh, I like Rory's portrait. See?" he grinned at her but it was doing no good.

"Let me give you half of my regenerations," Minerva requested with a balled fist and a face full of struggle. The request left the Doctor gaping, a mouth half-open. Minerva slowly raised her eyes to him, "Let me give you half, please. This way, we can live for the same-"

"No, no, no, no!" the Doctor began with a loud shout, "NO!"

Startled, Minerva blinked, "But it's an easy-"

"No!" the Doctor pointed at her, "Absolutely not!"

"But-"

NO!" the Doctor walked away from her, furious she'd ever thought of that idea.

Minerva went after him, still hopeful she would get him to agree with her, "But it's logical. I'm two incarnations in leaving plenty more for the both of us."

"Minerva _stop_!" the Doctor turned around, bumping into her in the process, "Just stop! It's not happening."

"But why not?" Minerva asked in a childish tone but at the moment she didn't care what she sounded like.

"Because I would be stealing your life from you, that's why," the Doctor pointed at her, "Those are your regenerations, your lives to live and I will not take them from you."

"But I don't want to live long if it has to be alone," Minerva whispered, "Didn't you hate that before? When you found Rose and I, you hated being alone - and you still do. But now you have me, and the only thing stopping us from living our lives together is your stubborness."

"Minerva, listen," the Doctor placed his hands on her face, softly smiling at her, "I want to live with you for as long as I got, and I still have centuries to live. The day I die won't be that bad because I know you'll be with me. And when I die, I want to know that you'll live on being your clever self."

Minerva sniffled seeing she wouldn't be getting anywhere with him, "I don't want to be alone."

"But you're not going to be alone," the Doctor said so sure that it confused Minerva.

"What? Yes I will be," the Doctor chuckled to himself and Minerva grew even more confused when she saw him blushing, "Martian, what is it? I don't like this. You want me to be alone."

"Alright, alright," the Doctor looked at her a moment, his smile expressing embarrassment, "See, I guess...I guess I just assumed that when my time came...we would, um...we would sort of already had, um...our children," he whispered the last two words but Minerva heard perfectly.

Minerva raised her eyebrows, out of all the things she thought he would have said that one was had come nowhere near her mind, "Ch-children? I don't understand..." she stepped back and looked at him oddly, genuinely misunderstanding.

"See, of course I thought about my regenerations, but I knew you wouldn't be alone because I figured we would have already started our family. You'd have our children, and who knows even possible grandchildren by then," the Doctor knew he was probably red as a tomato as he explained his futuristic thoughts to her.

"You...you made those plans?" Minerva wasn't sure how to feel about that. Her eyebrows knitted together, displaying her open confusion, "But...okay, let's say on some level we did have children. And I would love them very much but...the reality is, I love my husband and if he's not there then...I don't want to live either."

"Minerva, you can't say that," the Doctor shook his head, "You don't know the feeling of having children."

"I know, you do," Minerva crossed her arms, unable to help feeling irritated about it. She had nothing against his previous family but this was not the time to be reminding her she apparently had no experience, "But you can't know what I would feel like."

"And that is very correct," the Doctor agreed quickly, seeing her irritation, "but believe me, alright? When you have children, you would give your entire lives just to make sure they were okay. You would do anything for them...including staying alive for their sake."

Feeling even more confused because on some level the Doctor could be right, Minerva shook her head and refused it, "You can't know what I would feel like. And I don't want to think about that future, okay? Right now, what I want, is you to accept my regenerations."

"I can't do that," the Doctor shook his head.

"Well," Minerva dropped her hands to her side, feeling helpless in the situation, "Then I am cursed to know that my husband will die. But I guess that's what you want, so..."

"You can't guilt me into this, Clever Girl," the Doctor saw her intentions and would cut her off there and then, "Consider my feelings. How do you think it makes me feel knowing that I've stolen your stability of your own self? I am cursed to know that my wife will never have control of when she changes. Do you think it will make me feel better knowing that I've also stolen her future lives?"

Minerva shut her eyes and exhaled loudly, showing him she was becoming frustrated, "Martian I just want us to live together. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"And why is it so hard to understand that I am okay," the Doctor walked up to her, putting his hands on her waist, gently rocking her till she opened her eyes, "Yes, I know this is my last incarnation, but I am content. I am happy because I have everything I've ever wanted. I've got my TARDIS, I've got my freedom, I've got wonderful friends and most importantly: I have you."

Minerva looked up at him with a doubtful stare, "But sooner or later the time will come for you to...to..."

"Why do we have to think about that right now, hm?" the Doctor challenged her, "Why should we think about what could happen in so many centuries? Why can't we just focus on the 'now' and live happily together?"

"Because...because I'm scared," Minerva admitted, "I'm scared that when I least expect it...my Martian will be gone."

"I promise you I intend to be here for a very, very long time," the Doctor chuckled lightly, but it was not enough to make Minerva feel better. He moved one hand to her face where it stroked gentle circles on her cheek, "C'mon, Clever Girl, I don't like seeing you so sad. What can I do to make you feel better, hm?"

"Accept half of my regenerations," Minerva didn't waste that opportunity.

"Mm, maybe something else?"

"I don't want anything else," Minerva mumbled, "I want my Martian alive and with me."

"Well, I'm here," the Doctor made sure to remind, kissing her forehead, "and I'm definitely trying to stay alive," he kissed her cheek, "as well as definitely staying with you," he kissed her other cheek, "I promise to stay alive for a very long time," he proceeded to pepper-kiss her entire face until she gave a small laugh.

"Damn you, Martian," Minerva playfully glared at, "I'm not giving up, you know."

"You are more than welcome to keep attempting but I can tell you right now I will never accept," the Doctor swore without a second thought.

Minerva rolled her eyes and put her hands on his face, narrowing her eyes, "Well I refuse to give up."

"What am I going to do with you?"

Minerva flashed a smile, "Let me persuade you, that's what," she leaned on her toes to give him a long kiss.

"You are..." the Doctor took a moment to recollect himself after the kiss, his eyes rapidly blinking, "...more than welcome to keep trying."

Minerva took that as her personal challenge and was more than willing to accept it, "Just saying, this goes along with my grand apology too."

"Double win for me," the Doctor smiled widely, letting her lean closer again till they brushed lips.

"Shut up," Minerva ordered and kissed him again. Over the years she'd learned a couple ways that usually led the Doctor to accepting her will no matter what it was.

She intended to use all of them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Heeey...sorry for the surprise lack of update. Truthfully, this episode was just not one of my favorites. Editing it was difficult for me plus the fact that the site is having a little (highly irritating) problem where it tells me it's saved my edits when it in fact has NOT saved anything .. I was halfway through the chapter when that happens and I got so angry and left the site.

Apart from that, I decided now that I have two ongoing stories I'm going to update at different days (days haven't been decided) or I'll just alternate between the stories each week. This way, it won't collide with my own homework and between them. Nothing big but just wanted to explain :)

 _For Review:_

Yes! Definitely back now! ^.^. Well, I've been watching soap operas since I was 5 so I've probably unintentionally incorporated plots from them xD. And no, Mayar doesn't know about the water situation in Nix Terra nor how Nerio really thinks of Minerva. The Oncoming storm would definitely take some action if Nerio took another bad step - yikes! I love Veren too, she's so sweet! And thanks for your concern about my missing update - I really hate that I can't individually respond to reviews like other sites allow. I just had a lot of homework and had to still edit my Originals story so I was overwhelmed and decided to leave this DW story for this week :)

Thanks to those who read and I look forward to hearing your thoughts! :)


	11. Family Matters

Nerio was struggling to keep his patience as he listened to Minerva's rambles. He supposed it was his own fault for asking the princess what she liked to do in her spare time. Now he couldn't shut her up! She was now talking about painting? Yes, he was pretty sure it was something about drawing and painting. How could she talk for so long without stopping for air? Nerio didn't know but he intended to stop her now.

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?" he managed to cut into Minerva's words.

Minerva stopped and smiled sheepishly, "Did I bore you?"

"No, no," Nerio lied with a perfect smile back, "It's fascinating, but I just don't understand the concept of it."

Though confused, Minerva kept up her smile, "Concept? Of what?"

"Of this painting and drawing," Nerio said as if it were obvious, "How does it benefit you or your kingdom?"

Minerva held in her laugh as much as she could but in the end it was impossible. Nerio raised an eyebrow, not getting what the hell was so funny.

"I'm sorry, Nerio, but there is no benefit to the kingdom," Minerva finally sobered up enough to talk, "I do those things because it's _fun_. It's what I like to do. Not everything has to be about the kingdoms. Sometimes you just have to do things for yourself."

"Isn't that selfish?"

"No, as long as it doesn't interfere with your responsibilities it's fine. You have a lot of things to learn, Nerio," Minerva patted his arm, still lightly chuckling.

Nerio would've responded ' _You_ have many things to learn' but that would blow his cover wouldn't it? Instead he reached to take her hand, startling Minerva, "So, that walk? The gardens looked exceptionally beautiful today."

Wanting to be polite, Minerva silently took her hand from his and rose up to her feet, "Sorry, but I already took a walk today."

Nerio frowned, "With who?"

Minerva opened her mouth to answer when someone else did it for her, "With me of course," the Doctor entered the lounge room holding a pastry in his hand. Immediately the two men glared at each other. Still, the Doctor knew Minerva was right beside him and was waiting for an explanation of his presence. He turned to her holding out her pastry, "I visited Dathan again, he told me to send you this."

Minerva beamed and took her favorite pastry, "Thank you! Is that where you were all day?" the Doctor nodded, "My grandfather told me you were at Dathan's but I just thought you'd argued or something and you left until I was finished."

"I'd never leave my Clever Girl alone," the Doctor kissed her head and wound an arm around her waist, "Until you say otherwise I'll be here in the palace with you."

"Mm, then I say you're never allowed to leave me," Minerva leaned on him.

"As you wish," the Doctor grinned.

Minerva chuckled then glanced at Nerio, "Would you like some?" she gestured to her pastry, "It's really good."

Nerio stood up trying to hide his distaste for the bakery. While Minerva found it delicious he'd found it disgusting. He was used to his special chefs cooking his delicious meals and else he wished for. But for Minerva he lied about it and told her she was right, the bakery was good. She had poor taste - in everything.

"No thanks, I'm still full with the lunch we had earlier," he excused instead.

"Lunch?" that was something the Doctor didn't like hearing about, which only made Nerio smirk with triumph.

"Oh yes, excellent lunch," Nerio continued on, spurred with motivation, "The princess herself and my sister Veren overlooked the cooking."

Minerva felt bad for leaving the Doctor put but she honestly thought he was gone in the TARDIS with Amy. She gently turned his head and made a promise, "I will cook you an excellent dinner tonight, you'll see," at that the Doctor couldn't continue being upset, "It'll be just you and I," Minerva sealed the deal with a kiss.

"I can't wait," the Doctor grinned at the thought of all the delicious meals Minerva could come up with. Her ability to cook hadn't diminished with her regenerations nor link body changes.

Minerva chuckled then looked at Nerio who was more than disappointed (and beyond frustrated) that his attempts to spark arguments between the pair were failing. The coronation was too close and things weren't progressing between him and Minerva. It was the first real challenge he had and...he was losing.

The Doctor was sending the prince smug smirks but contained his words for the sake of his wife, "So, we're you done here?" he asked Minerva, "I thought we could visit your grandmother and show Amy around the neighborhood."

Minerva beamed at the idea, "Definitely! I'm pretty sure I was boring Nerio anyways."

"Not at all, princess," Nerio waved off, wishing he could remark about her yakking abilities. But he supposed his freedom was being returned and frankly he couldn't wait to take it. It would give him some time to think of more strategies to acquire Minerva. So, without further thoughts, he came up to Minerva and took her hand once again, "It was nice to see you again, Kaeya," he raised Minerva's hand and gave it a kiss, making sure to flash a discrete look at the Doctor as he went around Minerva for the doors.

"Bye Nerio!" Minerva exclaimed and waved the prince goodbye. She didn't even notice the Doctor glaring at the doorway until she turned back, "Martian? What's wrong?" she took his clenched fists into her own, trying to undo them herself.

"I just get jealous," was the brief answer the Doctor settled for. Technically, it was not a lie.

For Minerva, it was just a daily thing for her to hear of his jealousy. So, she took it as she usually would, "Let's remember who I married," she kissed both his hands then leaned on him.

"I can't help it," the Doctor sighed and moved his arms around her, "I'm a very paranoid husband, okay?"

"I get it, I do," Minerva assured him, "Especially after our...big disagreement," neither preferred to think about said moment and even now they couldn't look at each other in the eyes.

"It's not that, really," the Doctor gently moved Minerva off him but kept his arms around her, "I'm just...not used to all this."

Minerva tilted her head, trying to understand but nothing clear came to mind, "Used to what?"

"Well," the Doctor thought of the proper words that wouldn't offend her nor spark any disagreements, "back then, when I was married and came to visit you, I knew that at any moment you could decide to marry someone yourself. You weren't mine to begin with, so I couldn't be paranoid even if I wanted to."

Minerva rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself, "Okay…"

"I'm serious," the Doctor pouted, taking offense of her amusement. He was being very serious right now, "Now you're my wife and I can be freely paranoid and jealous."

Minerva couldn't contain her next laugh, "Wow, you're...you're something," she looked at him trying to be serious like he wanted her to be, "But listen, did I ever get married back then?"

"No…"

"Then what makes you think I'll get married to someone else now?"

"Well...persuasion, I don't know," the Doctor shrugged.

"The only one who can persuade me to do anything is _you_ ," Minerva tapped her fingers up the Doctor's chest, loving the blush he was quickly displaying, "You've persuaded me many, many, many times to stay with you."

"It would not bode well for me if anyone else heard those words," the Doctor managed to come over his blush by exchanging it for sarcasm.

"Now who's not being serious?" Minerva switched her smile for a smirk.

"Shut up," the Doctor rolled his eyes when she began laughing at him. He decided to silence her with an abrupt kiss. Muffled giggles was the only thing heard in the lounge room as the pair kissed.

When they heard the distinct, distant calls of Mayar, the Doctor already had Minerva against a wall. Quickly, the two pulled away from each other and made themselves presentable for when Mayar came in.

Soon enough Mayar found his way into the room, "Kaeya, I want you to finish the proposals by the next time the Seonel's visit us."

Minerva nodded, "I can do that. When are they coming again?"

"In two weeks. So get it done. No distractions," at the warning Mayar glanced at the Doctor, "So leave her alone."

The Doctor could think of many ways of getting into an argument but was frankly weary and simply wanted to take his Clever Girl away, "Yeah, sure."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Grandfather, you don't have to be rude all the time. Doesn't it get tiring?"

"Tell me, is it not tiring to be so rebellious?" Mayar countered, making Minerva groan of frustration.

"I'm not rebellious! I simply do not do everything you want me to," Minerva felt like a broken record saying that over and over to him, "I really think if you could just let go of your old beliefs then we-"

Mayar had heard enough nonsense for the day and stopped Minerva with a wave of his hand, "No more," he declared, "If you are so intent on speaking nonsense then perhaps it is best for you to leave."

Though the words included no foul language and the tone was calm it was enough to wound Minerva deeply, "You...you want me to leave?" she asked in a frail voice.

Mayar cleared his throat, suddenly wishing he would've chosen smarter words, "Kaeya if it was up to me I would have you living here. But you choose to go on gallivanting as if you had no home."

"That's supposed to make her feel better?" the Doctor scowled at the man, putting an arm around Minerva's waist to bring her closer.

"Have I said something false?" Mayar asked the pair.

"Yes," Minerva answered, trying to remain calm just like he was, "You're wrong. I do have a home. It's this one," she gestured to the room, "Earth, and wherever the Doctor decides to live in. I have a home."

"Those are not homes," Mayar corrected with a shake of his head.

"I will decide where my homes are, thank you very much," the snappish tone came without warning but Minerva was so tired of having the same arguments over and over, "And right now this one does not feel like home. I do not feel loved, I do not feel cared for, I do not feel comfortable nor welcomed. Until next time, grandfather," she motioned to the Doctor she was more than ready to go back to the TARDIS and so they walked off.

Minerva did not say a word all the way back to the TARDIS, not even after picking up Amy from a renovating spa. The Doctor feared she was newly angered or worse, hurt. Either one he wished she didn't feel. Even Amy was beginning to worry about Minerva after many minutes of silence. Upon entering the TARDIS, Minerva went straight into the corridor without a word of explanation.

"Oookay," Amy went a couple steps for the corridor then turned to the Doctor, "What happened? Are you in some kind of argument again?"

"No," the Doctor made a face and turned to the console, not wasting time in getting them out of the Monsoon, "Minerva and Mayar just disagreed again."

"And again...and again," Amy crossed her arms, "You know, I've been traveling with you guys for months and that's all I get from this place. Why do they argue so much?"

"Because Mayar still thinks in the old ways, including that my wife is some five year old who will do everything they tell her to."

Amy felt the tension wafting over to her and quickly raised her hands to show her neutrality, "Just the bystander, remember that."

The Doctor sighed, agreeing with her, "Sorry, it's so frustrating to see this and...be able to do _nothing_."

"Well I wouldn't say 'nothing'," Amy smiled and came over to him with cheery attitude, "I think it's your comfort that Minerva needs most right now. You can't fix family problems, trust me. I mean, what, can you get my parents back or something?" the Doctor chose not to reveal the reality of her parents' whereabouts and simply shook his head, making her believe her point had been taken, "No, so don't make every problem Minerva has your responsibility. They're not."

"When you're married, Amy, every problem your partner has becomes yours. You want to fix it for them so they don't suffer."

"But you can't, and that's the reality," Amy clapped a hand on his shoulder, "So instead of trying to fix it for her, why not just be there for her?"

On some level, Amy did speak the truth. No matter how much it pained him, the Doctor knew that not all Minerva's problems could be fixed by him. But it angered him that he had to sit there and watch his Clever Girl suffer. That wasn't the way things were supposed to be like.

Amy could see the internal struggle within the man and sighed, "Okay, so, maybe I can talk to her?" the Doctor looked at her, "I just think maybe this is some thing we could use to bond. We haven't really had some time to ourselves. Can I give it a try?"

"Yeah," the Doctor sighed, seeing no harm in that. It was Martha who had helped Minerva during her times of need when she couldn't talk with him. Perhaps Amy could take that role for the time being.

"Thank you," Amy grinned at the chance. The Doctor went around the console setting in the coordinations, making Amy curious of their next whereabouts, "Where are we going, then?" she called.

"Somewhere new - for you," the Doctor looked up, "San Diego, 2010."

"Mm, nope, don't get it," Amy shook her head, "Why are we going there?"

"Because I want my Clever Girl to be surrounded with her family," the Doctor declared, sincerely hoping it would be a starters to lift up Minerva's mood.

~ 0 ~

Isadora Lozano was washing the dishes in her kitchen when her son-in-law (or ex son-in-law) walked into the kitchen with a couple of papers.

"Isadora, do you think you could pass these on to Sofia?" Nicolas Souza set a yellow folder on the table.

"Sure, what are they?" Isadora glanced over her shoulder to see the folder.

"It's the deed to the house along with a couple of other things," Nicolas sighed, "Things I no longer need nor want."

"I don't think it's quite fair that you're basically handing everything over to my daughter," Isadora admitted, "The fair thing is, to my knowledge, that you both get half and half. Olivia is dead and Minerva hasn't been dependent to either of you for years, meaning you get a straight 50, 50."

"I just don't want it, Isadora," Nicolas repeated himself with 100% assurance, "I may not be so young anymore but I still have a chance to recreate my life. I don't want any of this stuff," he tapped the folder, "Anyways, I just dropped by to let you these so I'll be on my w-" the sounds of the TARDIS' wheezing cut through the conversation.

Isadora gasped with delight knowing what that meant, "Minerva's back!" without second thoughts the two adults rushed for the backyard just as the blue box appeared by the apple tree.

"I haven't seen her," Nicolas breathed at the realization, "Oh, I miss her."

A couple seconds later, the doors opened and out stepped Minerva and the Doctor with a lingering Amy behind. At the sight of her father, Minerva ran to give him a hug, "Dad!" her voice trembled as if she were scared child.

Nicolas hugged her tighter, nothing was as bad now that he finally saw her again. It had been long and he sincerely missed her. He took notice of her long, orange hair and chuckled, "You have orange hair."

Minerva pulled away with her own chuckle, careful to hide her teary eyes, "Yeah," she stepped back and pretended to study a strand of her hair, "I'm a ginger now."

"And she looks beautiful," the Doctor was quick to remark as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Can't argue there," Nicolas agreed then took a look at the man beside Minerva, "And you're…"

"Cool? Amazing? Well-dressed?" the Doctor smugly tweaked his bow-tie.

However, Nicolas finished his sentence with, "...interesting."

While the Doctor's face fell at the comment, Amy burst into laughter, drawing attention to herself. Seeing a need for introductions, Minerva went ahead and did them, "We picked up a new companion. She's Amy."

"Hi," Amy waved sheepishly, conscious of her first impression may not have been so well.

"Amy, this is my grandmother and that's my dad."

"Isadora," Isadora greeted Amy with a shake of hands.

"Hello," Amy said then shook hands with Minerva's father.

"Nicolas," he said.

"Nice to meet you both," Amy shyly said to the two, "And I like your tree," she glanced back at the big tree, her own orange hair bouncing with the head turn, "Those apples…"

"Watch out, those are Minerva's apples," the Doctor playfully warned her.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "You can take some, Amy. They're delicious," without another word, Amy hurried back to the tree. Minerva turned to watch her along with the Doctor, "Good luck," Minerva scoffed, "I can never reach for an apple-"

With one easy jump, Amy managed to pluck an apple from the tree.

Minerva's mouth fell open with shock, "B-but...but I...how did...I can't...what!?" she looked up at the Doctor, "She picked an apple with no help!"

"Yes, I saw," the Doctor knew to be cautious about heights with her.

"But I can never get one on my own!"

"Yes...I know…"

"That's not fair!" with a huff, Minerva crossed her arms and turned away.

"Honey, how old are you again?" Nicolas asked, making Isadora chuckle.

When the Doctor let loose one of his laughs he received a warning look from Minerva that immediately shut him up.

Amy came back with an apple in hand, already chewing from a bite she'd taken, "What is it?" she noticed Minerva's scowl while everyone else laughed.

"This just gets better, doesn't it?" Minerva sarcastically muttered.

~ 0 ~

Some time later, the group had relocated inside the house. In the getting to know Amy, Minerva and Nicolas slipped out to the living room. The Doctor let them have their moment and when he felt like a decent amount of time had passed, he went to check up on them. He peered from the threshold of the kitchen and saw the two on the couch. Nicolas had an arm around Minerva's shoulders while Minerva herself rested her head on his arm, looking just as she'd left the Monsoon: hurt. Wanting Minerva to speak to someone, even if it wasn't himself, the Doctor quietly returned to the kitchen.

While Amy liked the conversation between her and Isadora, she was a little more curious of the Doctor and Minerva's problems, "What is it now?" she called from the kitchen table, making Isadora also look at the Time Lord.

"What?" the Doctor spun around to the two women, startled he'd been called upon now, "Hm?"

Amy lifted an eyebrow, "What problem is there now? You've got that look on again," she made a gesture around her face.

"This is my face," the Doctor pointed at his face.

"Exactly," Amy smirked and waited for the Doctor to realize her statement.

Eventually he did and sighed for it as he came to take a seat across her and Isadora, "I don't know what to do."

"I suppose this is the reason why my Minerva had that face when she came in?" Isadora got into the conversation with ease.

"You noticed?" Amy asked, confused. She thought Minerva had done a good job hiding her real feelings.

"I've known Minerva for so long now, no matter how many changes of faces she makes I'll be able to know," Isadora laughed. However, she sobered up when she saw how grim the Doctor was - he was actually _quiet_!

That alone was bad.

"Doctor, what is it?" Isadora asked again, her voice grave as the problem actually was.

The Doctor hid his face behind his hands and simply groaned. Amy remembered many things he had told her about and came to a realization, "Just like Minerva should talk about her feelings to someone, I think you should too."

The Doctor lowered his hands and stared at the ginger, "What?"

"I get the feeling you don't talk as much about your problems."

"Amy," the Doctor looked to the side, hardly finding this to be the moment he should talk. There were many things that ran through his head that...sure would be nice to talk about, "This is not about me."

"But I think it is," Amy stayed firm on her opinion, "Cos if Minerva has problems then I would say you do too."

"What kind of problems?" Isadora looked between the two curiously, "Was it about Mayar disliking you?" she asked the Doctor, receiving a scoff in response.

"If it was only that and nothing else," he muttered.

"Well, what else could it be?" Isadora urged him to be honest, "We won't tell Minerva unless you let us. Amy's right, you probably have problems of your own. It can't be easy not getting along with Minerva's only biological family member."

" _Easy_?" the Doctor bitterly laughed, "Easy is having a disagreement between him and myself. _That_ is something easy."

"And the hard part?" Amy dared to ask.

"The hard part is dealing with the fact the only biological member of Minerva's family wants to marry her off to someone else!"

For a couple of seconds the two women across him exchanged looks with each other as if to confirm they'd both heard right.

"WHAT!?" went Amy first, immediately shushed by the Doctor, "Don't shush me!" she snapped, "How dare he!"

"Shhh!" the Doctor continued to plead.

"Doctor! Why didn't you say anything?" Isadora asked in a far calmer tone than Amy, "I assume Minerva doesn't know about this?"

"You would assume right," the Doctor sighed.

"How come you never said?" Amy repeated Isadora's question, feeling like smacking him for being so stupid, "This is the type of stuff you mention to someone!"

"Who am I supposed to tell, Amy?" the Doctor looked at her solemnly, "If I tell Minerva I'd break her heart and that is the _last_ thing I want. She already has problems with Mayar just because of who she is now, you want me to add 'oh, Minerva, by the way, your grandfather wants you to marry some idiotic, pretentious prince'?"

"Okay, okay," Amy agreed that wouldn't end well if Minerva found out, "but you had to tell someone."

"Have you spoken to this man?" Isadora inquired, "Told him you know what he's up to?"

"No," the Doctor shook his head, making Amy groan, "I can't!" he defended himself, "Because if I do I know I'll take it too far and do something Minerva will never forgive me."

"Oh my God this is the perfect plan," Amy realized as she said it, her eyes wide, "Even if you find out, they know you'll never tell Minerva as well as never confronting them about it. They're evil geniuses."

"I hardly think they're 'evil geniuses'," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "Nerio is an idiot who thinks power is everything and women are objects. Mayar...in some twisted way...thinks he's doing what's best for his granddaughter."

"You can't allow this, Doctor," stated Isadora, "because if you do, I will hit you."

Amy chuckled, "Well now I know where Minerva gets her threats from."

"I don't know how to deal with this properly," the Doctor confessed, "I'm trying to find new planets and people that Minerva could do business with. That way she doesn't have to deal with the Seonel family but if I push her too much she'll figure out I'm up to something. I don't call her Clever Girl for nothing, you know."

"Well, then," Isadora started getting up, "I guess there is only one thing left to do now."

"What's that?" the Doctor looked up at her, completely clueless.

"I shall go meet this man who thinks he can arrange my granddaughter's life the way he pleases," Isadora declared determinedly, "I'll set him straight."

Amy smiled satisfactorily, "I like her."

"Isadora, I don't think that's a good idea," the Doctor shook his head and stood up as well, "Minerva will definitely know something's-"

"Minerva won't know about this," Isadora nearly warned him, "because no one will tell her."

"Isadora...you're not supposed to see the Monsoon until the coronation. Minerva is really excited about the surprise."

"I won't be seeing the cities, Doctor. I will be meeting...family."

"But-"

"No 'buts'," Isadora wagged a finger, "Tell Minerva you are taking a stop God knows where for something and I'll make up the excuse I have to go to an appointment."

"The whole point of coming here was so that Minerva could spend some time with her human family and forget about her alien problems."

"And so she shall," Isadora nodded, "Nicolas will be here longer and Amy will stay with her too."

Amy agreed with the plan, "I can keep her busy."

"Thank you, Amy," Isadora said to the ginger, "So, Doctor. What shall it be?"

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" the Doctor with a resigned tone, knowing his fate very well.

"Not one bit," Isadora answered with a wide smirk on her face. There was no stopping her.

~ 0 ~

While Minerva was upset to see her husband rushing off for some TARDIS problem and her grandmother having an appointment, she was still content to spend some time with her father and new friend. After all the travels and Monsoon business, it was always good to come back home. The only thing she now wanted was to see her best friend and ginger sister in England.

"So tell me about your home, then," urged Nicolas when he saw Minerva falling into silence again - the same silence that made her feel worse, "Does it really have a lot of snow?"

Minerva dimly smiled at the distracting question and answered it, "Plenty of it. There's no sun so it never melts."

"You get to build snowmen all day," Amy added with a chuckle from her spot on the couch chair, "And it's funnier cos they don't know what a 'snowman' is."

"Really?" Nicolas raised an eyebrow at Minerva, waiting for a confirmation on the detail.

"It's a human concept," Minerva sighed and leaned back on the couch, "It's like if I ask if you know about our ceres."

"Huh?" went both humans.

Minerva made a gesture at both of them, "See? That's what I'm talking about. You wouldn't know that 'ceres' are our delicious iced spheres that we eat because it's a Moontsay concept."

"Still, your home is weird," Amy declared with a playful, seriousness.

"So is yours," Minerva countered.

"When will you finally show me this winter wonderland of a planet, hm?" asked Nicolas, making Minerva forget the playful fight.

"The day of my coronation, duh," she shifted to him, now sitting on her legs like a child would.

"And is everything going alright with that?"

Minerva decided to stick with what really was going fine about the coronation - the appearances, "Yes! I've ordered the room to be decorated with the nicest decorations we could get. And my dress! Dad, you'll love it - at least I hope you will. It's all silvery and jeweled but not too jeweled either cos that's tacky. And then my crown! I can't wait! My grandfather says it's a surprise so I can't see it myself until the day. But he says it'll look pretty on me."

Nicolas smiled and reached to touch her face, "I'm sure you'll look very beautiful - just like your wedding day. Or every day, actually. But you have to promise me you'll be very happy and smiling."

"I...will do my best," Minerva smiled widely for him. She hugged him tightly again, wanting to bask in such a calm moment she'd missed so much.

"Now I'm sorry," Nicolas pulled away with an apologetic smile, "but I have to leave."

Minerva's face fell, the temporary happiness vanishing from her features, "What? Why?"

"I have some cases to work on, I'm sorry," Nicolas patted her cheek and stood up, "Amy, it was nice to meet you," he politely shook the girl's hand again, "I'm glad Minerva and the Doctor are finally picking up someone new. It does them good."

"Dad," Minerva sheepishly smiled.

"I'm only saying what I see," Nicolas defended himself and gave her another hug, "Be good and I expect my invitation for your coronation."

"I promise," Minerva kissed his cheek and led him towards the door.

When Minerva returned Amy seemed to be looking at her with an expectant look, as if waiting for something. Minerva didn't notice the look until she sat back on the couch, "What?"

"How long has it been since your previous companion left you and the Doctor?" Amy got straight to the point, startling Minerva with the question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm curious. It's not the first time someone brings up your companions before me. You once said that I should feel special because I'm the first to see the Monsoon finished. How come your other friends haven't seen it?"

Minerva sighed and leant her head on the couch, "Amy, it's a long story - and you don't even remember it."

"How so?" it was Amy's turn to be confused.

"Because it's about the Daleks moving the Earth and you don't remember that."

"Well…" Amy looked around, "...we have some time to kill. Help me remember it," Minerva saw this as another potential distraction and couldn't disagree.

So, she began to retell the story of the Earth being stolen and how she lost her ginger sister.

~ 0 ~

On another occasion Isadora would've been astounded to see such a remarkable alien palace she was currently striding in. She was following the Doctor who was still not as pleased with the idea. He didn't think this could lead to anything good. But Isadora was adamant and, just like Minerva, there was no getting the idea out of her head once it was there. Eventually, they found Mayar's study where the Doctor was sure the man would be.

At the sound of his door opening, Mayar looked up from a book he was reading at his desk and was less than impressed to find the Doctor back, "What, pray tell, do you think you're doing here? I thought you took Kaeya already."

"I'm not the one here to see you," the Doctor explained with a heavy sigh, gesturing to the open door.

Mayar rose just as Isadora entered the room, "Who is she? And why have you brought her here?"

"You've seen her, Mayar," the Doctor wearily reminded, "from the pictures Minerva showed you - or tried to anyways."

Mayar of course remembered the many pictures of the humans Minerva had shown him a long time ago. But he had no interest in seeing the people who kept taking his granddaughter away that he had practically forced Minerva to put them away.

"I can speak for myself, Doctor," Isadora warned him sternly, conscious that she was making her first impression on Mayar. He had to see she was not the one to mess with. She would fight for her granddaughter no matter who it was.

"But you didn't bring yourself to my home on your own," Mayar cut in, "so what do you want? Has the Doctor brought you here to speak on his defense?"

"Excuse me?" now that was something the Doctor disliked, "Why am I the one who has to defend himself from you? Sure, I may have done some bad things but _never_ to you."

Mayar scoffed and looked to the side. Isadora cleared her throat and took the conversation back in her hands, "I am here to speak about my granddaughter."

"You mean _my_ granddaughter," Mayar fiercely corrected the woman, "She is nothing of yours - not even the same species!"

"Yes, but I treat her like a grandmother would...which is more than what I can say for you," Isadora countered, her eyes narrowing down to a darkness the Doctor had never seen, " _I_ did not arrange a marriage behind Minerva's back."

That left Mayar baffled, his eyes flickering from Isadora to the Doctor, coming to conclusion that the Doctor must have figured it out somehow, "How?" he asked the Time Lord directly.

"Over here," Isadora had enough of the games and with a snap of her fingers got the man to look at her again, "I am speaking to you and I will be heard. Who the hell do you think you are to control my granddaughter's life like this? Pairing her up with a man she clearly does not love?" she stepped towards the desk, "Arranging a marriage when she is _already_ married?"

"That marriage is not valid here," Mayar gritted his teeth, "anyone will tell you that."

"Even if it was, you would have never cared," the Doctor made an opinion, "You despise me so much that it wouldn't matter if we'd gotten married here. You would have still declared my marriage to Minerva invalid."

Mayar couldn't argue there, but that wasn't entirely it. Though he doubted anyone would believe him.

"How can you do this to your own granddaughter?" Isadora softly asked Mayar, "She loves you so much and she just wants to be accepted by you. How do you think she will react when she learns about this? That you hate her-"

"I do not hate her!" Mayar shouted, startling the two in the room with him, "I absolutely adore her to pieces. Don't you dare ever say that to me again."

Isadora studied the man for a minute before coming to the conclusion, "I believe you."

Not understanding, Mayar frowned, "What?"

"I believe you when you say you love Minerva," Isadora dimly smiled, "it's the same look we all have when we say the same thing."

Mayar was indignant to hear the disbelief and went on a rampage of rambles, "Well of course I'm telling the truth!" he went around the desk, his arms open, "Do you think I would have had this entire palace constructed for her if I didn't? I had an entire garden made just for her - the beloved flower of this planet. I have made so many things for and she hasn't even stayed once. She prefers to run off to some stupid box with…"

"Me," the Doctor finished with a long sigh, beginning to understand some part of Mayar's anger. For starters, it wasn't even anger. It was resent.

"She knows that I am the only one left of her real family and she doesn't care enough to stay for at least one full day with me," Mayar bit the inside of his cheek as he forced himself to stay rigid, "She only stayed here longer because she was in an argument with you," he pointed at the Doctor, "It's the only way to stay here, apparently."

"To be fair when she is here, on business, she doesn't feel comfortable," the Doctor reminded of Minerva's last words, not about to let Mayar blame this whole thing on him, "and that is all your fault."

"Mine!?"

"You don't let her be who she is, Mayar! I don't know how else to explain this to you in a way she hasn't explained it herself: Minerva is a _changed_ woman and for the better. She is not rebellious, she is not careless, she just _grew up_. She found herself. And she is doing every last thing she can to uplift this bloody planet!"

"Look, I can see how, perhaps…" Isadora glanced at the Doctor, "...Minerva has abandoned her grandfather. Mayar is right, on some level, she should be staying here longer than she is."

"I have no inconvenience with that," the Doctor defended himself before someone blamed him, "I would love for her to have a better relationship with Mayar but you," he pointed at the man, "have taken care of preventing any closesness between you two. That's not my fault."

"It's not-"

But, the Doctor could not take it any longer, frustrated with the fact, "YOU ARE TRYING TO MARRY HER TO ANOTHER MAN!" and he began shouting, "HOW IS THIS NOT YOUR FAULT?"

"I am trying to protect her from what will surely lead her to danger," Mayar pointed at him, "You will not deny me that you have led her into some serious, dangerous situations," swallowing roughly, the Doctor looked to the side, of course not about to deny that, "You think I don't know about that whole non-existent year where some man, one of _your_ people, tortured my granddaughter?" knowing he was more than right, Mayar marched up to the Doctor, continuing his accusations, "The _Daleks_ know about her existence because of _you_ and I have no doubt you have let her make herself known to the rest of your enemies. I am terrified that one of these days I will receive notice that my granddaughter has been kidnapped by one of your enemies. Or worse, that she's been killed," Mayar took a couple steps back to look at both, "Lie to me and tell me neither of you have thought about that," he challenged.

As predicted, neither the Doctor nor Isadora said anything to contradict his statement.

"You can despise me for trying to marry Kaeya off with another man, but at least that man will not sentence her to her own death," Mayar returned to his desk and sat down, waiting for both to continue this argument he really saw no point in.

They would never understand.

~ 0 ~

Back at Isadora's house, Minerva was finishing up telling Amy about the stolen Earth adventure when someone knocked on the door.

"I wonder who that is," Minerva stood up from the couch. Her father had left over an hour ago and her uncle Aaron had keys to the place. It was still school time for Tamara and Stacey which left no guesses.

"Hopefully a girl scout?" Amy asked and received a very odd look from Minerva, "I'm hungry"

"Girl scout," Minerva shook her head," that's a new one," she went to go answer the door which was being relentlessly knocked on as if there were some emergency, "Hold on! I'm coming!"

But when she opened the door, Minerva wished she'd never even stopped by the house.

"I'm looking for Isadora Lozano, is she here?" asked Marisol Souza in the cold tone Minerva was unfortunately used to.

"M-Marisol…" Minerva breathed, unsure of how to react nor answer back. Out of everyone she wanted to see in town Marisol was no where near the list.

"Do I know you?" the young, dark-haired woman lifted a suspicious eyebrow.

It had been only a year on Earth since Marisol had her grand birthday party in which she decided to kiss the Doctor. Minerva was conscious that she never actually confronted Marisol in all her senses. But after so much that happened with her regeneration, Minerva had no interest in starting drama again - not even for closure. She never did have the courage to stand against Marisol. The fact her cousin still looked as beautiful as ever wasn't making Minerva push for that confrontation.

"Um," Minerva looked around nervously, patting down herself as she gathered a decent response.

However, Amy came over to see who the new visitor was and cut in, "Who's this?"

Marisol detected the foreign accent in Amy's tone, giving her a slight suspicion, "I am looking for Isadora Lozano. This is her house. Go. Get. Her."

Amy had a double-take at the dark-haired woman, "Sorry, you missed the memo, we're not maids," she gestured to herself and Minerva.

"Well your clothes say another thing, dear," Marisol remarked.

"Excuse you?" Amy stepped forwards in a menacing way but still did not make Marisol falter, "Don't mistake me for a pretty girl that's afraid to get dirty. I _will_ punch you."

"A-Amy, just...no, it's okay," Minerva had gently pulled Amy back to the doorway beside her, "Marisol, is, um...she's um..."

"Rude?" Amy glanced at Marisol, "Who do you think you are?"

"The real question is what are you doing inside that house?" Marisol pointed, "Last time I checked neither of you have ever been around…" she paused for a minute as her eyes settled on the one cowering ginger, "...unless one of you has been here before," she took a step closer to Minerva, her eyes studying every last feature, "with a different _face_ ," she flicked a strand of Minerva's hair, making her flinch, "Little cousin, is that you?" Marisol asked in an almost awed voice.

"Cousin?" Amy asked Minerva, now expecting the answer to be fast.

Minerva exhaled deeply, "What do you want, Marisol? My grandmother isn't here."

"Minerva, wow," Marisol had momentarily forgotten the purpose of her visit. She hadn't seen Minerva in quite a while and was determined to get some fun out of it, "So, you did that thing where you change your face? Aunt Sofia mentioned that. But tell me, was this," she gestured to Minerva's face, "enough to retain that Doctor? Or has he finally left you like he should have a year ago?"

Amy gaped at the way her friend was being spoken to and waited for the much needed sarcastic, sassy response Minerva always had.

Minerva, however, wasn't feeling nor sarcastic nor sassy, "W-we're m-married now…" she weakly replied.

Amy's mouth fell open, completely stunned. This was _not_ the Minerva she was used to seeing. If she spoke to her grandfather that way, why was this Marisol off the hook?

"Married?" Marisol bitterly laughed, crossing her arms in the process, "That'll never work," she declared with the upmost assurance.

"Marisol what do you want?" Minerva wearily asked again, hoping she'd finally receive an answer so Marisol would finally just leave.

"What's the matter, little cousin? Not happy to see me again?" Marisol sarcastically smiled, "Is your 'husband' home?" she peered inside the house between the two gingers, "I'm sure he'd love to see me back."

"Minerva," Amy motioned to the ginger to say something.

"He's not here, please leave," Minerva asked with a strange politeness - and nervousness.

" _Please_?" Amy shook her head, slowly understanding less.

"I get it," Marisol stepped back, "Afraid I'll finally take him from you? I nearly did the last time, remember?" Minerva looked down, preferring to forget that awful moment, "With the help of your mommy, of course. I never got to tell you, though," she playfully hit Minerva's arm, "I can see why you had a thing with that man - he is to die for. And his kissing skills are, wow," her devious smirk took place across her lips.

"Okay, _what_!?" Amy now fully turned to Minerva, "What is she talking about?"

"I can see why you wouldn't tell your little friend. It must be embarrassing, isn't it? Poor, little Joycelin," Marisol dramatically swayed her head, "never had the mommy and daddy to protect you from big bad bullies like me. The only sister you did have you killed and the only man who managed to look at you twice is probably already gone. Doesn't it ever get tiring being you?"

Minerva swallowed down real hard and forced herself not to break down like she normally would, "What did you need?"

Marisol rolled her eyes and turned away, heading back for the sidewalk, "Aunt Sofia wanted me to pick up a couple of papers from the woman. I'll just tell her she wasn't home. Say hello to your husband for me," she laughed.

Amy had her arms crossed with a pointed look on Minerva, "What the hell did she mean about the Doctor? And why didn't you fight back?"

Minerva sighed, "Long story short, about a year ago on earth she kissed my husband when he was my boyfriend. She did it to get me away from him because my mom didn't like him."

"And you got her back for it, right?" Amy then recalled her own situation and shook her head. While the memory was fuzzy she was very aware that she had tried to seduce the Doctor and Minerva hadn't done anything to her except a stern warning and scold, "Eugh, of course you didn't because you never got _me_ back either. Minerva," she suddenly stood straight, "Go get that woman."

"What?" Minerva frowned.

"You are not going to let her get away with that, and especially with everything she told you right now."

"This was nothing compared to what she used to tell me when we were kids," Minerva sighed and made to go back into the house when Amy yanked her out, "Amy, it doesn't matter. I can't do anything anymore."

"You fight with your own grandfather and you're telling me you can't fight a conceited human?" Amy shook her head, "Absolutely not. I won't have that. Go and get her back, _now_."

Minerva glanced to the streets and saw Marisol getting into her car. She would admit it would probably feel nice to get a little revenge on Marisol after so much cruelty, "Amy...I...I can't," she eventually said, "I've never been able to stand up to her. She is literally the embodiment of my human childhood terror."

Amy saw one foot stepping forwards and took that as her 'go', "Minerva, you better go get her. I'll punch her if you don't. She will not walk away like nothing. One way or another she's getting a slap. Question is, which one of us will do it?" she smirked as she awaited the answer she already knew, "Minerva?"

Minerva swallowed roughly and gathered the small amount of bravery she had to take her daring steps towards the streets. Just as Marisol drove past the house, Minerva iced the trees to the ground and forced a stop. Utterly confused, Marisol quickly got out of the car to check the fault, "What the hell?" she gasped at the sight of ice trapping her car.

"Marisol," she heard Minerva call. As Marisol turned around, Minerva came for her and without a warning of any kind slapped Marisol across the face, "That was way overdue. You don't kiss my husband, ever."

Rubbing her cheek, Marisol stood straight again and glared, "Who the hell do you think you are-"

"NO," Minerva cut her off, "The real question is who do _you_ think you are. You had absolutely no right treating me the way you did. And all for what? Because I was simply _smarter_ than you."

At that last comment Marisol became angry, "You are not-"

"Yes I was and I continue to be now. I've never said this to anyone but I hope that one hurt because you deserve it. You disliked me because I was different and turned everyone against me. Look at me now, Marisol," Minerva opened her arms and stepped back, "I'm married, about to take a throne and rule an entire planet, and of course I travel through space and time. Your comments will mean nothing to me now. Remember that the next you feel like insulting me," with a snap of her fingers, Minerva melted the ice around Marisol's car and went back into the house.

Amy was laughing hysterically by the time Minerva returned, even leaning against the wall to support herself, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Minerva bit back a smile, "I did good, didn't I? I wasn't too mean or anything?"

"You were perfect!" Amy gave a thumbs up, "I wish I recorded that, honestly."

"I'm glad you didn't, I wouldn't want that getting around," Minerva shook her head and retreated inside the house.

Amy followed in and shut the door. Minerva went to the window and took a look at the sky, "It's getting late," she remarked, "I wonder how long it'll be until my grandmother comes back. I wanted to see if I could take some ingredients from her kitchen."

"Ooh, what are you making?" Amy rubbed her stomach to show her hunger.

Minerva turned around smiling brightly, "I promised to make the Doctor a fantastic dinner tonight and there's not enough in the TARDIS kitchen."

"Ooh, romantic," Amy chuckled.

Minerva blushed, "Not really. It'd probably be in the kitchen or something."

Amy suddenly glanced at the kitchen and took steps to the doorway, seeing the backyard through the glass door, "Not necessarily…"

Minerva saw the sudden interest in the kitchen and walked over, "What are you thinking?"

"That apart from a motivation coach I can be a couples' coach too," Amy grinned mischievously, both confusing and concerning Minerva.

Minerva learned to really appreciate Amy but the ideas that ginger had were far more daring than any other friend Minerva ever had.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor was beyond uncomfortable hearing the truth of the danger he constantly put Minerva in, "Mayar, I know it's hard to live thinking about that but I swear to you I do my best to keep Minerva safe."

"Doing your 'best' is _not_ enough," Mayar cut in, "Your lucky streak can end at any moment and I do not want my granddaughter to pay the price."

"And she won't, but you can't use that as an excuse to marry her off to someone else," the Doctor shook his head, "If you try and do that she will resent you forever. I know that's not what you want."

"Of course not," Mayar looked away, "I simply want to make sure her future is secure."

"And are you so sure this man you want for her is it?" Isadora inquired.

"Absolutely, I've seen arranged marries work in my time."

"Minerva is a modern woman with modern thoughts, you cannot and will not manipulate her," the Doctor warned, "If you continue with this ridiculous idea I will tell her."

"You would do that to her?"

"I wouldn't be doing anything bad, except opening her eyes to the truth," the Doctor sighed, "I mean it Mayar, drop the marriage plans or else."

"You don't scare me, Doctor," Mayar scoffed.

"I'm not trying to. I'm giving you a chance to fix what you've done. That Seonel family is not what they seem. Everyone but Veren is cruel and selfish. I'd think twice before continuing to negotiate."

"There is no time to look for other negotiators," Mayar shook his head, "I was only able to find them in such a rush. They weren't my first choice," he admitted.

"And that's who you want to marry Minerva off? Someone who wasn't even your first choice?" Isadora raised an eyebrow, "Unbelievable."

"What is unbelievable is that you side with a man who will eventually kill her," Mayar snapped.

"I think Minerva is old enough to make her own decisions. If she chose the Doctor then it's because he's worth it. I have faith in my granddaughter and she's never given me a reason to doubt. If you had faith in her like I did, you wouldn't be doing all this."

"Kaeya is misguided by this man," Mayar gestured to the Doctor, "He has her wrapped around his finger-"

The Doctor had to loudly scoff at that one, "Try the other way around. Anything Minerva wants I give and do. And for her, I'd go up against anyone...including you," he pointed at Mayar, "So I'll say it again: drop the marriage plans before she finds out and gets hurt. I am not kind to those who hurt my wife."

Isadora reached for the Doctor's arm, sensing things were going to get out of hands if someone didn't intervene, "Mayar, listen, all we really want is for Minerva to be happy. Marrying her to someone else is not going to do that. She already feels like you don't love her. She hates being controlled. Don't give her a real reason to hate you," she tugged the Doctor out of the room before Mayar said anything back.

Silently, Mayar hurried to the door and shut it, making sure it was locked before he returned to his desk. Instantly, he replayed the entire moment in his mind and looked for the best solution to keep all of this away from Minerva. He was sure if Minerva found out before time she would learn to detest him for what he was planning on doing. But he really didn't see a way out. He was no fool, he knew the Doctor went through with his threats. In one of those, the next time Minerva came round and the Doctor saw nothing had been changed, he would tell her the truth.

It wasn't fair. He was only doing everything he did for his granddaughter's future. She was bright, she was beautiful, she had everything she needed to be happy...and she chose a dangerous man to live with. He had to find someone else for her, someone who wouldn't cause as much chaos as the Doctor did. At least with Nerio, Mayar would know Minerva wouldn't be gallivanting through dangerous planets and species. She would be safe, in the palace, with her people.

He just wanted her to be safe.

~ 0 ~

It was dark by the time Isadora and the Doctor returned to Earth. Isadora came in through the front door while the Doctor chose to materialize the TARDIS in Minerva's old room. He knew there were very nosy neighbors around this time who would definitely take a peek at whatever was making those wheezing noises. He couldn't risk materializing the blue box in the backyard nor the street for them to see. When he entered the living room, he found Amy and Isadora chattering near the kitchen which did have a delicious, lingering scent of food.

"Amy, where's my wife?" he looked around for Minerva.

Amy smirked and leaned off the kitchen doorway, "Out there," she nodded back to the kitchen backdoor which had white curtains covering the backyard.

"What's she doing out there?"

"Something," Amy went into the kitchen and picked up some foiled cover plates, "Isadora, help me, no? These are for us."

Isadora happily came and helped the ginger, "Smells delicious," she picked up two plates.

"Yup, Minerva made them - I helped," Amy grinned, "And I am starving so let's go!" she hurried for the living room when the Doctor called for her.

"Well leave some for us!" he frowned, "I'm hungry too!"

Amy glanced back, "Nope. These are ours, Minerva said so. You go on out there and have your own," with that, she left.

"Are you going to tell Minerva anything of what happened today?" Isadora quietly asked the Doctor.

"It's like you said," the Doctor sighed, "There's just some things she doesn't need to know about. But if Mayar insists with this arranged marriage then I'll have to tell her."

Isadora nodded, "Good man," she smiled and went after Amy.

"Not really," the Doctor mumbled to himself before going for the backdoor. He pushed the curtains enough to open the door and step out. As soon as he was out, he heard continuous hops behind, giving him a good idea of what was currently going on. He shut the door and left the curtains covering the place again then turned around to find Minerva hopping up and down trying to reach for apples.

"C'mon!" she groaned in frustration as her hands failed to grasp the red apples.

Chuckling, the Doctor started walking for the tree, taking notice of the nice picnic laid out on the grass in front of the tree, filled with scrumptious looking meals, "What do we have here?"

Minerva stopped jumping and turned her head, surprised to find him there, "You're back…"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, "and you decided to cook?" he gestured to the food.

Minerva fixed herself and turned to him, sheepishly smiling, "I promised you a fantastic dinner and fantastic dinner you will get. It's all human food, though...I hope you don't mind."

"Are you kidding me?" the Doctor chuckled and stepped forwards, reaching to tug her closer, "My lovely wife cooked and baked just for me, created this lovely little picnic for me, I love it all," he gave her a kiss to show his gratitude.

Slightly dazed from their kiss, Minerva smiled and pointed up, "I wanted to get some apples for us but I'm still just as small."

"Well," the Doctor glanced up to the tree, "I think I can help you there," she giggled as he turned her around and lifted her up as much as he could.

Now with the help Minerva was able to gather up some apples for them, "Thank you, Martian," she said as she was put back down. She turned and showed him the apples, "You want one?"

"What else would we watch the stars with?" he grinned and took the apples from her, setting them on the blanket.

Minerva quickly took her place on the ground beside him and smiled, "What do you want first?"

"I'm torn because that apple pie looks delicious but dessert comes last."

Minerva laughed and shook her head, "You're such a child."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are," Minerva reached for the apple pie and brought it over, "I honestly don't know how you made it without me in the past because you are no where near an adult."

"You're in a good mood," the Doctor remarked with a smile, "So I'll let those comments slide."

Minerva did feel a lot better than before coming to the house. She certainly wanted to share with the Doctor what happened in his absence, "I did something that made me feel good - and it's not the cooking."

"So what was it?" the Doctor asked, watching her cut a slice of pie onto a clean plate.

Minerva lowered the plate, her smile turning sheepish once again, "I, um, I saw Marisol today."

The Doctor froze, his smile vanishing from his face, "M-Marisol? _The_ Marisol? The one that…"

"The one that kissed you, yes," Minerva nodded, "I saw her today. She came to the house looking for my grandmother and...she figured out it was me."

"And I assume she wasted no time in insulting you," the Doctor sighed, "Minerva, you can't believe anything she said-"

"I know," Minerva said, still finding it odd she was finally becoming sure of her place with her husband, "For a second, I...I did believe her. She said awful things to me."

"But you know they're not true," the Doctor reaffirmed, relieved to see her nodding in agreement.

"I confronted her," she told him proudly then laughed, "I iced her car, Martian, forced her to stop."

"You did that?" the Doctor asked, bemused of such a thing. He would have loved to see that on a front row seat.

"Mhm," Minerva nodded, "and I slapped her then told her that, well...I'm a winner, cos I have everything. I have a family, I have a planet to rule, and I have you. She wasn't very happy to hear that."

The Doctor blinked rapidly, "You did all that? Slapped her? Minerva…"

"I know, totally not me but she had it coming," Minerva pouted, "She kissed you and made me think you were playing me. There had to be some type of retribution - even if a it was a little late."

"Oh Minerva, you are definitely not that fragile girl I met on this planet, nor the very first time we met on the Monsoon."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "And is that good or bad?"

"Well…" the Doctor pretended to think about it as he scooted closer, making Minerva smile, "...you're a lot more sure of yourself, you're definitely not afraid to speak out, you're a lot more flirty. No, I think this is a very good thing," he stroked her hair with a soft smile, "I like that the princess has finally found her place."

"Don't call me princess," she playfully rolled her eyes when he pouted as if he'd been scolded, "You know I don't like that."

"But you _are_ a princess," the Doctor didn't fail to point out, "so there's nothing wrong with me calling you that. You're my princess."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "I may have been born a princess but I was not meant to be someone's princess. It's not... _us_ ," she scooted closer, closing the gap between them, "I have to let others call me 'princess' because it's their custom. But when you do it I feel like you're making me superior and I don't like it. You're my husband, not my subject," she reached to turn his head to her, "Can you give me that?"

"What my wife wants, she gets," the Doctor stated his oh-so-famous saying. He leaned down and kissed her for a moment. Afterwards, he studied her face a minute, relishing in its happiness and knowing he would do anything to keep it like that.

Minerva blushed under the intense gaze, "Is there something on my face?"

"Your smile," the Doctor said quietly, his finger tracing over lips, "I haven't seen it all day. I missed it."

"Then how's this for you?" Minerva put on a wide smile for him, chuckling in the process.

"Perfect," the Doctor laughed alongside her, "but maybe not that big."

Minerva shook her head and leaned in to kiss him again, "Let's eat," she said, "Dinner's ready."

"Yes it is," the Doctor agreed and both turned their attention to the food still waiting to be eaten.

For the night they weren't a Time Lord and a Queen-to-be, nor time travelers. They were just a couple enjoying a nice night, under the stars.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey! So I thought it was a good time to get Isadora and Nicolas in this story lol, how was it? I know it was tension filled but it was also fluffy like the ending right? Plus...we finally got to see Marisol get what she deserved! ;)

* * *

 _Reviews:_

Mayar will definitely find out but the ending of the Seonel family (not including Veren of course) will all lay with Minerva ;). Yeeah, I felt bad writing that scene but I felt like Minerva would start to think about that after all that happened. I actually haven't written that episode (I'm like 4 chapters away from it lol) but I can tell you they will be incredibly happy! ^.^ Ooooh, the Tabitha mystery still has some time before it resurfaces but good theories! We'll find out about her later on ;)).

Thank you so much! Glad to hear my writing's stayed in shape lol. Mayar will definitely realize his mistake before this story ends, promise!

* * *

Soo, before I leave, I want to comment on how Doctor Who keeps teasing us with the new companion details! Aaaah! Capaldi has said that it's someone he's already worked it so I'm here trying to figure it out , But anyways, thanks for reading and hope to hear some thoughts! :)


	12. The Babysitters and the Painter

Tucking away into a drawer a now clean needle, Minerva glanced up at the monitor with a horrific look in her eyes. She took a deep breath and carefully left all the tools she'd used just as the Doctor had once left them. Checking the monitor again, she turned the computer on sleep-mode and hurried out of the medbay - though she checked if anyone was nearby. She couldn't fathom the idea of being caught...at least not right now.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor was happily whistling as he went around the console, trying to come up with a perfect place to take Minerva and Amy. It was his turn to make a 'grand apology' to Minerva and he wanted it to be spectacular. She'd made a lovely - very lovely - apology yesterday filled with all his favorite philosophers. The eventful night that came afterwards hadn't been half bad either - it still left him blushing like mad. He wouldn't mind going for a repeat of that again. His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing cellphone from the console.

"Ello!" the Doctor exclaimed, never even taking notice of the ID of the caller.

"Doctor!" he heard the loud, chirpy voice of Stacey, "Oh thank God someone answered!" it was then that the Doctor realized Stacey wasn't as chirpy as she usually was.

"Stacey, is something wrong?" he asked in concern. Minerva wouldn't like to hear her childhood friend was in trouble.

"Well, yes, - well no. Well..." Stacey paused momentarily, "...I need your help - yours and Minerva's. Please, come home! Tamara and I are waiting. But make sure you're on time! It's urgent!"

"Ok-" the Doctor didn't get to finish his 'okay' when Stacey had hung up on him. He looked at the cellphone for a moment more, wondering just what was troubling the woman.

At the same time, Minerva came into the room. She looked around and saw no Amy in sight, but the Doctor was staring at Martha's cellphone a bit odd. Silently, she rested her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath, "What's wrong?" she called to the Doctor as she went for the console, her arms hanging loose on her sides.

"Hm?" the Doctor glanced at her, seeing her small smile which was oh-so-fake. Clearly she didn't want to talk about it since she was asking for something else.

"The phone?" Minerva pointed at the cellphone, "You were talking to someone I assume?"

"Yeah, yeah," the Doctor nodded and finally put away the cellphone, "It was Stacey. Apparently, she needs our help."

"Did she mention what for?"

"I don't know, but she sounded really stressed. She wants us to stop by."

"And she didn't say why?"

"No, Minerva," the Doctor smiled, "so let's get there without tardiness, hm?" he tapped her nose and only received a nod. He sighed and looked at her until Minerva shifted, knowing she was not doing a good job in hiding the secret.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to go?" she asked quietly.

Instead of answering directly, the Doctor put a finger under her chin and raised her look, "What is it, Clever Girl?"

"What are you talking about?" she frowned.

"Are we really going to waste time where I try and guess what's wrong while you outright deny there's something wrong?" the Doctor asked, not at all feeling up for those types of games.

Minerva sighed and stepped away from him, trying to avoid his stare by walking away, "Nothing's wrong, Martian. I'm just...tired. It's one of those days, okay? Let's just get to Stacey and see what's wrong."

The Doctor turned around and watched her make a round on the console, studying for any action that could alert him of the real problem. He would figure it out. He always did in the end.

~ 0 ~

"Why are we here again?" asked Amy who trudged along behind the pair, all walking in the familiar neighborhood of Minerva's.

"One of my friends needed our help," Minerva answered quietly, "You haven't met her yet. She goes to college but she's here right now and she needed help."

"What kind?" Amy curiously asked.

"She didn't say," the Doctor shrugged and stopped at the front gate of the Donovan's residence, "but let's find out," he pushed open the gate for the two gingers to go in.

Minerva was the one to knock on the door and waited patiently until the chestnut-haired woman that was Stacey Donovan opened up, "Can I help you?" she looked between the pair.

"I don't know, you hung up on me so fast I never understood what you wanted from us," the Doctor crossed her arms.

Stacey blinked as she put the pieces together. She stepped out and looked between them, "No way..." she started smiling, "...Minerva? Doctor?"

"Hi, Stacey," Minerva waved.

Stacey laughed, "Wow, talk about change," she stepped out and took a strand of Minerva's deep ginger hair in her hand, "Wow, you turned orange!"

"She's ginger now,' the Doctor beamed.

Stacey looked at the Doctor and sighed, "Did you really think the bow-tie would be a step up from the tie?"

"I knew it, I knew it," he grumbled and turned to go to Amy, "Always with the bow-ties. Bow-ties are cool..."

"More grumpy too?" Stacey looked at Minerva.

"Just a bit," Minerva shrugged.

"You look great though," Stacey looked her over, "I bet it's been leading you two to some eventful nights, eh?" she nudged Minerva, laughing when she saw how Minerva blushed.

"Stacey!" Minerva cried. Those types of things were the last to be in her mind - right now especially, "Shut up!"

"What's happening?" the Doctor returned with Amy.

"Nothing," Minerva looked away while she waited for her blush to fade away.

"Yeah, nothing," Stacey smirked and crossed her arms, "So, um, who's this?" she looked at Amy.

"Amelia Pond, our companion," the Doctor introduced.

"Hi," Amy held her hand for Stacey.

"Stacey Donovan," Stacey shook Amy's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Stacey looked at Minerva with a nervous smile, "So, um...you know I'm only here for the weekend. I've rearranged my classes so now I get to stay home a bit more."

"Aw, that's great!" Minerva exclaimed, "I'll get to see you easier now."

"Yeah, and, um, speaking of seeing new people..."

"She's met a bloke," Amy declared, startling Stacey. Amy chuckled in embarrassment at her sudden interjection, "Sorry."

"What?" both Minerva and the Doctor asked her, not quite getting it.

"She's met someone," Amy sheepishly smiled, "At least I'm 97% sure of it. Stacey?"

Stacey was blushing when all eyes landed on her, "Um...well...yes," she sighed, "It's true. And, I really, really, _really_ , need you both to do me a favor," she looked between the pair of aliens with desperation.

"What do you need?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, "And I don't do do-overs for dates, just saying."

"No, no, no, nothing like that. Em...I sort of need you to be babysitters...for Tamara."

"What? Babysitters?" Minerva repeated, "What about your mom?" her hand inched closer to her stomach again, "I-isn't she around to do it?"

"She's working tonight, your grandmother's in the city for today, dad's not due until next week and your uncle has a job tonight," Stacey clapped her hands, "Please, please, please, please do this for me!?"

"You want us to take care of Tamara?" the Doctor looked at Minerva for her thoughts on this. The ginger was staring down at the ground, an emotion he couldn't quite describe yet.

"Oh _please_ do me this favor," Stacey clapped her hands together, "He's really nice and I really like him, and he's coming over for some dinner-'

"Woah, you're _cooking_?" Minerva was brought out of her thoughts after hearing that one, "Are you sure about that?"

"I have improved my cooking skills, thank you very much," Stacey rolled her eyes, "We're eating here and then we're going out. So, I need you to take Tamara with you for the day. I've got a ton of things to do and Tamara's going to get in the way and I really can't look after her. Please?" she earnestly asked.

"Oh, c'mon, guys," Amy looked at between the pair as she moved to stand beside Stacey, "She's asking for help. How tough can babysitting a kid be? How old is she?" she asked Stacey.

"Six years old."

"Six? See? It can't be that hard," Amy shrugged.

"It's not that," Minerva sighed, "Tamara is a sweetheart, we know that, but...in the TARDIS..." she looked at the Doctor.

"It could be dangerous," he warned, "Our trips never really go that smoothly..."

"But I trust you with her," Stacey nodded, "I know you'd protect her with your lives."

"We would," the Doctor nodded, "But it's still a risk factor. We want you to be conscious about that."

"I am, and like I said, I trust you both," Stacey reached to take their hands, "I know you'll take good care of her. Please? I wouldn't be asking if there was someone else. I know you don't want children in the TARDIS-"

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Minerva sighed and fiddled with her fingers, "I'm not exactly good with children-"

Stacey laughed softly, "What? You're amazing with them! Tamara loves you!"

But Minerva recalled the incident with Elliot and grew even more terrified of her situation, the known and the unknown, "I can't take good care of kids, I can't. I can't, Stacey," she shook her head fast.

"But I do," the Doctor spoke up and put an arm around her shoulder, "and so do you," he seriously told her. He was used to Minerva being scared of children but this was beyond anything he'd seen - it concerned him. Still, he felt obligated to explain to Stacey so she wouldn't think bad, "Minerva has this thing about children. She doesn't think she's capable of being a mother nor taking care of them because of her own childhood experiences with her biological and adoptive mothers."

"Minerva, is that true?" Stacey frowned.

"I'm not wrong," Minerva mumbled, her fingers once again fiddling together. She knew she was displaying far more fear than usual. She had to be calm. She needed to be.

"Okay, even _I_ know that's wrong," Amy gave her an odd look, "You take good care of the Doctor and that alone is trouble enough."

"Oi!" the Doctor pouted.

"I love Tamara but I don't know about this," Minerva bit her lip, "I mean, recently, I let a little boy get taken away because I didn't focus enough on him. And now-" she gulped, "...now, I don't know...I can let Tamara walk into something worse."

"None of it was your fault," the Doctor lightly argued, "And Elliot was just fine, even forgave you. You're fine," he looked at Stacey again and smiled, "We'll take Tamara and take very good care of her, like if she was our own," he felt his hearts thump at the idea of that, pretending little Tamara was their...an actual child that was part Minerva, part him.

That would be _very_ nice if it was actually real. A little baby...just theirs...

He quickly shook his head once his thoughts wandered off, "Right, um, so where is Tamara?"

"Inside, in her room," Stacey smiled nervously, "...packing."

"Packing?" Minerva shook her head, "You told her she was coming with us already, didn't you?"

"Possibly...maybe...yes," Stacey bowed her head.

"You must really like this guy," Minerva eyed her, "Who exactly _is_ the guy?"

"Aha..." Stacey rubbed the side of her neck, "...notice how I never mentioned that Cody couldn't take care of Tamara..." Minerva's eyes widened while the Doctor burst into laughter at the sight of Stacey blushing like mad.

"You got a date with Cody?" Minerva blinked, "As in the photographer that works with my uncle?"

"That would be the one," Stacey nodded.

"Nice one," Minerva gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, so...Tamara...?" Stacey walked inside the house with Amy behind.

As the Doctor moved to go in, Minerva reached for his hand and made him look back, "Doctor, I'm not sure about this," her voice trembled with fear, "This is Tamara. Out of all the children in the world, we get the one we love most. I'm scared."

"Yeah, I can see that," the Doctor studied her worriedly, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's really going on?"

"Nothing," Minerva shook her head, "I already told you," and preferring not to continue with that she hurried inside the house.

"TAMARA!" Stacey was calling, or yelling, "Come out, already! Minerva and the Doctor are here!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" they heard Tamara's soft voice trying to yell back, "Mommy doesn't yell at me," the little brunette girl with chocolate brown eyes stomped out from the hallway with a small backpack and a doll.

"Well, good thing I'm not 'Mommy' then," Stacey pulled her sister up to the trio.

"And Mommy doesn't pull!" Tamara tried pulling her hand out from Stacey's.

"Stacey, don't be so mean," the Doctor frowned, "It's not her fault you're lovesick."

"What's lovesick?" Tamara looked up at Stacey curiously, "Are you sick, Stacey?"

Stacey blushed and glared at the Doctor, "Shut up," she told him first then looked down at Tamara, "Tam, I'm really sorry for being so rude. But, you'll be going with Minerva and the Doctor so you won't have to deal with me."

Tamara studied Minerva and Amy from head to toe and then did the same to the Doctor, "Are you really the Doctor now?" she stepped up to him, still unsure of who was Minerva.

"Yup, it's me," the Doctor bent down in front of her, "Still me, I promise."

Tamara tilted her head and studied him again, "You've got bigger hair now!" she reached out to touch, "and what's that?" she pointed at his bow tie.

"It's a bow tie, _and_ they are _cool_ , alright?"

"Mm...I liked your big ties," Tamara sheepishly admitted.

"You don't like _me_ anymore, then?"

"I like you always!" she exclaimed and threw her small arms around his neck, "I love you, silly."

"That's a good girl," the Doctor smiled and hugged back.

"Do you still have candy in your pockets?" she gasped and pulled away upon remembering the sweets he always had for her.

"Let's find out," he reached inside his jacket's pocket and pretended to dig for a minute until he pulled out a red lollipop, "Look at that, I do."

"Yay!" Tamara clapped and took the lollipop. She suddenly motioned with her small hand for him to scoot closer, which he did, and then whispered, "I've got a question."

"What is it?"

"...which one's Minerva?"

The two gingers laughed and looked at each other.

'So, who's Minerva?" Amy smirked at the other ginger, putting on an American accent to fool the girl.

"I don't know," Minerva shrugged and looked at Stacey, "Do you know?"

"Nope," Stacey shook her head.

The Doctor laughed and stood up, putting an arm on Tamara's shoulder, "So Tamara, who do you think is my wife now? Lovely ginger number one?" he gestured to Minerva, "Or Lovely ginger number two?"

"Number one!" Tamara cheered and ran straight for Minerva, hugging her waist as that was where she reached Minerva.

"Oi, how'd you know?" the Doctor frowned.

"Because you would never put her as number 2," Tamara looked back at him.

"And why not?"

"Because you love her, duh."

The Doctor laughed, "She's a clever one."

"Hi Minerva!" Tamara looked up at her, completely excited, "I like your hair, it's so orange!"

Minerva softly smiled, "Thank you, Tamara. So, who do you think that is?" she pointed at Amy.

"I dunno," she turned to Amy, "She kinda looks like Donna."

"Ginger sister, yes," Minerva nodded, "But this is a new friend of ours, Amelia Pond."

"Hi," Tamara held her hand up to Amy.

"You can call me Amy, though," Amy shook the girl's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," Tamara politely said.

"Aw, she's so cute," Amy whispered to the others.

"And ready to be taken care of," Stacey added, "Thank you so much for doing this."

Tamara giggled, "Stacey's got a boyfriend now!"

"I don't!" Stacey pointed.

"Yes she does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"And that's our cue to go," the Doctor went over and swooped Tamara into his arms, "Say goodbye to your sister."

"Bye Stacey," Tamara waved and blew her a kiss.

Stacey smiled and came over, "You be very good now, alright?" Tamara nodded, "Listen to the Doctor and Minerva and stay out of trouble."

"I will," Tamara nodded and hugged Stacey.

"We'll bring her back tomorrow," the Doctor informed as she came to hug Stacey, "And good luck."

"Thanks," Stacey gratefully said and looked at Amy, "And it was nice to meet you, Amy."

Amy smiled and nodded, following the trio out, wondering how amusing it would be to see Minerva and the Doctor with an actual kid with them.

~ 0 ~

After a long debate, the TARDIS had set itself into Paris, 2010, in front of a museum. Minerva and the Doctor wanted a nice trip for Tamara to be in, and educational if possible. So, Minerva opted for a museum of some sort for them to see. And when Amy had casually remarked she liked Vincent Van Goh's work the most, they decided for the Parisian one as it held nearly, if not all, Van Goh's work.

The group entered the exhibition room of Van Goh and watched as Amy gasped at the different works of art she spotted, "Thanks for letting come here," she looked back at the pair, smiling softly as she saw them each holding one of Tamara's hands with the girl standing between them.

"You're welcome," the Doctor looked around.

"Between you and me I wanted to come here anyways," Minerva admitted quietly, "Van Goh was just so amazing. I don't usually go for Impressionist artwork but his really captivates me."

"So how come you don't look very excited to be here?" even Amy had now caught up with the fact Minerva was hiding something.

"I'd like to know that too," the Doctor looked sharply at Minerva.

Minerva looked at the side of the room, swallowing down hard as she resisted everyone's eyes on her. Tamara was even looking up at her quite curiously, "Minerva, are you okay? Are you sick too like Stacey?"

At the little girl being concerned, Minerva forced herself to look back with a smile, "I'm fine, Tam," she let go of Tamara's hand as she bent down in front, "Why don't you go pick out a picture for us to see? Amy will take you."

Tamara considered the idea and shrugged, "Okay," the Doctor let go of her hand so she could move to Amy, "Can I see your picture book?" she asked the ginger as they took each other's hands.

"Sure," Amy chuckled as they went off.

Minerva slowly rose again, her arms crossed yet one hand feeding a nail to her mouth, "I think I have to go back to the TARDIS," she announced and tried making a move for the blue box but the Doctor grabbed her by the arm.

"You're going to keep lying and tell me everything's fine?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

It was amazing how fast Minerva's eyes watered up but even then she refused to speak the truth, "I really don't want to say - at least not yet. It's not time."

"And what's so important about this that it's got you like...this?" the Doctor could not for the life of him come up with a valid reason that would have her as terrified as she looked.

Minerva passed a hand through her hair, "Something - or something that's maybe not even a something."

"Okay, even _I'm_ not that cryptic," the Doctor frowned.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back," Minerva tried to move again but the grip around her arm refused to let her go, "Martian," she sniffled, "let me go."

"Why? So you can run back to the TARDIS and cry and be scared all on your own?" the Doctor gently tugged her to him, his growing soft the more he spoke, "You can stay here and tell me what's scaring you so much so that I can protect you from it and make you feel better."

"You can't protect me from this," Minerva said quietly, biting her lip, "If there's anything you can't protect me from it's this."

"Try me," the Doctor smirked.

Minerva looked around for Amy and Tamara, wanting no interruptions nor eavesdropping if she was really going to say. When she felt secure enough, she faced the Doctor, "You know that we've been 'apologizing' to each other in many ways," the Doctor nodded, so far understanding, "and many of those ways have included...um..." Minerva's face grew warmer as she thought more, "...some interesting nights..."

"Right..." the Doctor awkwardly shifted, finding it difficult to keep up with his smirk when his blushing was taking over his face.

"That's the problem," Minerva swallowed down hard, unintentionally making the Doctor think he'd done something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry?" the Doctor flushed, "Whatever I did I didn't mean to."

"No, not that," Minerva waved him off then covered her stomach with her hands, "We've been getting careless," her voice lowered to a quiet tone, "Getting too lost in the moment to remember important things."

"Like?"

Minerva looked up, her eyes shinier with tears than before, "Like the fact I'm not ready to be a mother yet. I don't want to be one..."

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor blinked, reaching to touch her when she shook off his hand almost immediately, "I haven't forgotten anything," he defended himself, "I respect your choices, I would never force you into something you don't want-"

"I know!" Minerva exclaimed, her voice breaking, "but this was an accident. And I'm scared."

"Of what? Please, just tell me. I want to help," the Doctor stepped closer to her, putting his hands on her arms.

"You can't help," Minerva shook her head, "You caused this, and me as well. We both did," she took a big breath before finally letting it all go, "There's a chance that I might be pregnant," saying the last word nearly made her choke with her terror.

For a minute, the Doctor remained still, merely blinking, "Um...say again?"

Minerva sighed, "Don't make me say it again, Martian. It's hard enough to tell you once."

"And that's...that's why you're..." the Doctor waved a finger at her face, motioning to her terror, "...so..."

"Scared out of my mind?" Minerva finished in a trembling voice, "Yes! I am beyond terrified about this!"

"But are you sure you're-"

"I don't remember the symptoms and frankly I never bothered to learn them," Minerva confessed, "Becoming pregnant was not in my plans. I did a blood sample test but the results aren't coming in for a while. Understand a pregnancy like mine is one no machine has ever calculated."

"Okay, well, um," the Doctor scratched his head while thinking of the best way he could handle this with her. Inside he was practically bursting with joy but he couldn't display that for Minerva. She was terrified, he needed to think about her first.

"Does it make me it a bad person if I say I wish the results were negative?" Minerva whispered, her hands clamping down her stomach as if that would make it all nonexistent.

The Doctor couldn't help let the sadness cover his question, "Is that what you really want?"

"Well...yes," Minerva winced thinking she'd get some horrible reaction from him but found he was surprisingly calm about it, "But not because I don't want a baby, but..." she sighed.

The Doctor put a fake smile for comfort and wrapped an arm around her waist, "I get it. You don't feel ready."

"Because I'm not," Minerva whispered, "I'm really, really not. I don't want to be a mom - especially right now. The coronation is coming up, I have to finish proposals up, I have to help Katyia and..." she shook her head, "If there has ever been a worst time it's _now_."

The Doctor found it incredibly hard not to show his pain at those words. It was amazing how different they were in regards to the baby topic. These were not the circumstances he used to think about when he thought about the day they found out Minerva was pregnant.

"Minerva, can I ask you something?" he decided to be brave and ask.

Minerva nodded, "Yeah. Anything."

"I know how you feel about this topic, believe me, but I think it's necessary to think about this now," the Doctor put a hand on her cheek, "What would you do if the results came back positive?"

The mere question sent Minerva into a panic attack, "I-I don't know, I th-think I would, um...I don't want to think about the...I don't...I can't..."

"Breathe," the Doctor quickly instructed her, "Please, calm down. It was just a question. Let's forget about it if that'll make you feel better."

Minerva slowly recollected herself with multiple sets of big breaths, "I'm scared, Martian," she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him like her life depended on it.

The Doctor tightened their hug and kissed her ginger hair, "No matter what happens, you're not alone, remember that. If this...if this turns out to be positive then..." and as much as he wanted to say he would be there for her throughout it all he knew the choice remained only with her, "...I will be there no matter what you choose to do."

Startled by the frankness of his words, Minerva pulled away enough to look at him, understanding perfectly his words, "You would be there even if I choose... _not_ to have the baby?" the question itself terrified both of them, though they never admitted it to each other.

With great struggle the Doctor nodded, "I can give my opinions and my thoughts as much as I want to...but ultimately it'd be your choice, Minerva, no one else's."

Minerva stared at him a moment while processing his words then slowly rested her head on his shoulder. For the moment, she just needed to be in her Martian's arms. There she felt slightly less afraid.

But his words came back to her, haunting her mind with the incredible guilt.

If it was positive, what would be her choice?

~ 0 ~

When the alien pair found their way to Amy and Tamara, Tamara was over-the-top excited of a painting they were looking at, "Minerva, Doctor, look!" she ran and pulled their hands towards the painting, "I like this one!"

"Why?" Minerva laughed at the enthusiasm of the girl.

"Because it has a big chicken in it!"

"Big chicken?" the pair looked at each other with utter confusion.

"Doctor, come over and see this," Amy motioned for them to get closer, her face not as enthusiastic as Tamara, "Is that supposed to be there?" she pointed at the painting.

"What?" Minerva looked around.

"Look there, in the window of the church."

The pair noticed a dark creature-like painted into one of the windows of the church.

"Is that a face?" the Doctor frowned.

"It's not a nice one," Minerva mumbled.

"It's a big chicken," Tamara clapped her hands, oblivious to the reality of the situation, "I like it."

"I don't think that's a chicken," the Doctor slowly took her hand, "It's not nice either...it's evil," he looked at Minerva.

Minerva looked back at one of the lecturers in the room and walked towards the nearest one, tapping the man on his shoulder, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"What was your name?"

"Dr Black."

"Right, so, I'm a big enthusiast of art and I was just realizing I don't know when that painting over there," she pointed to the church painting, "was actually painted, can you believe that? So...if you could jog my memory...when was it painted?"

"Probably somewhere between the 1st and 3rd of June."

"What year, though?"

"1890. Less than a year before he killed himself."

"Thank you, sir," Minerva smiled and rushed off to the group, "So, 1890."

"Great, we ought to go there, then," the Doctor hurried with Tamara to the exit.

"But we can't actually bring Tamara there!" Minerva followed, leaving Amy to follow in a hurry.

"Why not?" Tamara pouted as she looked at the group.

"Because it's dangerous, sweetie," Minerva sighed, "See, this is exactly what I meant."

"I understand your concern, Minerva, but...she's really got no other place to go," the Doctor whispered to her as they rushed down the stairs.

"But it could be dangerous out there..."

"I promise I'll be good," Tamara sadly said.

Once outside the museum, Minerva turned to Tamara with a small smile and bent down in front of her, "No, sweetie, this isn't because I don't think you'll listen to us. I just meant that it's going to be dangerous and you could be hurt."

"But I don't wanna go to Stacey on her date," Tamara grew sadder which only broke Minerva's heart, "And mommy's working, and your grandma isn't here, and..."

Minerva sighed, "Okay, okay, you can come, but... _please_ stay with one of us," she gestured between herself and the Doctor, "At _all_ times, okay?"

Tamara beamed and nodded, giving her a hug, "I promise!"

Minerva picked her up and looked at the Doctor and Amy, noticing Amy was smirking, "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I can see your own little one wrapping you around his/her finger like that," Amy shrugged and headed off to the TARDIS.

Minerva released a shuddering breath at that, "Well..." but the Doctor came up behind her, placing a hand on her back and kissing her head.

"Let's not think about that," he quietly told her and took Tamara from her, "and let's avoid picking up heavy things too," Minerva looked mortified, "It's for precautions," the Doctor tried to make it less of a big deal but he knew it never would be.

"I'm not heavy," complained Tamara with a frown, "Is Minerva sick?"

"No, Tam," Minerva answered fast, wanting this to remain a secret until it was cleared up, "The Doctor's just overprotective, you know."

"I know," Tamara nodded, making Minerva laugh while the Doctor made a face.

"Thanks, Tam," he mumbled as they went inside the TARDIS.

~ 0 ~

The TARDIS materialized in a dark night alleyway, the Doctor stepping out first, "Right, so here's the plan. We find Vincent and he leads us straight to the church and our nasty friend."

"Easy peasy," Amy shrugged as she and Minerva, and Tamara, came out.

"Probably not," Minerva dreaded to think of all the dangers that could lurk about just because of this one monster. She kept Tamara's hand with a tight grip because whatever dangers lurked around were _not_ about to get that little girl, not over Minerva's dead body and as the Doctor would say she had plenty more to go through.

"Now, he'll probably be in the local cafe - sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside," the Doctor led them out into a small street, Amy pulling out her guidebook.

"Like this?" she gestured to the painting on the page, showing _The Cafe Terrace on the Place du Forum, Arles, at Night_ to them.

"Or indeed like that," Minerva nodded ahead to the actual cafe ahead of them, "Yeah, that's probably it. What do you think Tamara?"

"Yes!" she nodded, "Let's go meet Vin...go...vin...I don't remember his name," she pouted.

"Nor how to pronounce it," the Doctor chuckled, "It's alright, let's ask him how to pronounce it, then, yeah?" she nodded and so they went over to the cafe.

They stopped in front of some women clearing off the tables outside the case, Minerva letting Tamara's hand go only after she saw the Doctor taking the girl with him, "Good evening," Minerva walked over to a man, assuming it was the owner of the cafe, "Does the name Vincent Van Gogh ring a bell?"

"Don't mention that man to me," the man rolled his eyes and entered the cafe.

"Talk about being rude," Minerva called after him, hearing Tamara giggling from their spot. Minerva moved over to the women at the tables, "Excuse me. Do you know Vincent Van Gogh?"

"Unfortunately," one of them groaned.

"What?" Minerva frowned.

"He's drunk, he's mad and he never pays his bills."

"But hell of a painter, right?" Minerva smiled, only to receive the laughter of the women plus of the nearby customers', "You're all _rude_!" she spat and dejectedly moved back to the Doctor's side while Amy discreetly walked towards the entrance of the cafe, hoping to sneak a peek inside.

"You alright, love?" he asked her with an amused smile. He was happy to see her managing to distract herself from her terror at least for a minute.

"It kills me that his entire life poor Van Goh never realized how good of a painter he was," Minerva huffed and plopped down on a chair.

The Doctor took a seat beside her and sat Tamara on his lap due to the lack of chairs, "Now don't get sad."

"Don't be sad," Tamara repeated and looked at the Doctor, "Quick, give her candy! Candy always makes everything better."

The Doctor chuckled, "I've got something better," he leaned to Minerva and gave her a kiss, successfully making the ginger smile again.

"Ew," Tamara quickly covered her eyes.

Minerva blushed and looked away, in time to catch the owner of the cafe coming out holding a painting while arguing with another man, "It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting were any good. I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death," the owner held the painting up, Minerva's mouth nearly falling to the ground at the sight, "It's bad enough having you in here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat. You pay money or you get out."

The Doctor looked over and saw a giddy Amy jumping in excitement while Minerva nearly jumped out of her chair from excitement at the man was the owner of the painting.

Yes, coming here was definitely a good thing for Minerva.

"I'll pay if you like!" Minerva raised her hand suddenly, making the owner of the cafe and Vincent Van Gogh himself turn to her.

"What?" the owner asked.

"I'll pay for the drink," Minerva stood up, "Or..." she eyed the self-portrait of Van Gogh with a bright smile, "...that magnificent painting," she whispered with delight, "Which ever one, but I'll pay."

"Exactly who are you?" Vincent questioned, eyeing the almost entranced woman, unaware that she was actually staring at the painting.

"New in town," she waved him off, "So, that drink...or painting...the painting..."

"Ma'am, you should know three things then. One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you," Vincent said but everyone laughed, "Two, no-one ever buys any of my paintings or they would be laughed out of town, so if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And three, your friend's cute," he nodded back to Amy, "Friendly advice, don't get involved with me," he turned back to the owner, "Come on, just one more drink. I'll pay tomorrow."

"No," the owner refused.

"Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes."

"Or, on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no."

"Or-"

Amy rolled her eyes and cut in between the two arguing men, "Oh, look, just shut up the pair of you!" she looked at the owner, "I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will then share with whomever I choose."

"That could be good," Vincent noticed the look Amy had given him.

"That's good by me," the owner shrugged, handing back the painting to Vincent, and re-entered the cafe.

"Good," Amy smirked and followed him in.

~ 0 ~

A little later would find Amy and Vincent sitting on one side of a table outside the cafe with the Doctor and Minerva sitting on the other, Tamara now on Minerva's lap and happily munching on a sandwich she'd been ordered. The Doctor had also subtly encouraged Minerva to eat something herself - for if there was an extra person now Minerva would have to eat more often. But Minerva wanted to forget it, and perhaps if she ignored it all then it would become nonexistent. Amy and Vincent, on the other hand, happily drank the wine Amy had ordered.

"That accent of yours," Vincent eyed Amy, "You from Holland like me?"

"No," Amy answered at the same time the Doctor said 'yes'.

"She means yes," Minerva cut in before they said something else that was suspicious, "I'm Minerva, by the way."

"Tamara!" the six-year-old waved and continued to eat.

"Americans," Vincent recognized and looked at the Doctor for his introduction.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor-"

"I knew it!"

"Sorry?" the Doctor frowned.

"My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help," Vincent shook his head.

"Believe me he's not that kind of doctor," Minerva assured him.

"I like your painting, mister," Tamara pointed at the unfinished _La Méridienne_ ", "It's very pretty."

Vincent smiled at the girl's comment, it wasn't every day he heard one...or any day actually, "Thank you, miss," he looked at the pair, "Your little girl's the first one to think like that about my work."

"Oh, she's not..." Minerva quickly shook her head, blushing.

"She's not ours," the Doctor finished what she couldn't, smiling bemusedly at her.

Vincent raised an eyebrow and studied the little girl on Minerva's lap. He could see where the girl got her brown shade of hair, from the Doctor, and the eyes from Minerva. Plus, now that he recalled, Minerva had offered to buy one of his painting which would have to mean she liked it. Perhaps tastes were inherited as well.

"We're taking care of her," Minerva explained, Tamara nodding.

"Minerva's not my mommy," Tamara giggled, "and the Doctor's not my daddy. They're my babysitters! _My_ Mommy and Daddy are working and my big sister has a da-"

Minerva had placed a hand over Tamara's mouth, "She's a big talker," she smiled nervously, "Says lots of things that shouldn't be said," she gave Tamara a look that said 'eat'.

They really had to talk with Tamara on what should be said and what not when they traveled in different areas. A simple 'date' could be taken as something much worse. Then again, this was Tamara's first trip without her mother or sister so she was probably enjoying a bit more freedom without them.

"Your hair is orange," Vincent had shifted on his seat to look at Amy beside him, a tad closer then needed to be.

Of course it didn't seem like Amy had minded as she leaned towards him, "Yes. So's yours."

"Yes. It was more orange, but now is, of course, less."

The Doctor was not about to let Tamara witness a flirt upclose with no censors and so he quickly cut in, "So, Vincent, painted any churches recently? Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiousy stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?"

Vincent turned back to the others, "Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right."

"That is very good news," Minerva smiled. At least they wouldn't be putting Tamara in risk for a long time.

"She's been murdered!" a woman screamed as she ran to the cafe, "Help me!"

"That, on the other hand, isn't quite such good news," the Doctor stood up, "Come on, Amy, Vincent! Tamara, stay near us okay? Probably with Minerva, okay?"

Tamara nodded quietly as Minerva stood up and took her hand with a tight grip. The group ran into the direction where other locals were already heading towards. They entered an alley way where a girl's body laid on the ground, dead.

"She's been ripped to shreds!" a man cried.

"Please, let me look. I'm a doctor," the Doctor pushed his way through the small group and moved to the side of the corpse, Vincent a couple steps behind.

Minerva, Tamara, and Amy stood back with the rest of the group and upon seeing the dismembered corpse, Minerva covered Tamara's eyes. She would _not_ allow the girl to have nightmares about this.

"Doctor?" she instead called for the verdict.

"Away, all of you vultures! This is my daughter," the mother of the girl pushed everyone out of her way and dropped to her daughter's side, "Giselle. What monster could have done this?" she then glared at the Doctor, "Get away from her!"

"OK, OK" the Doctor quickly stood up and backed away with Vincent.

"Get that madman out of here!" the mother pointed at Vincent with blame and proceeded to throw rocks at him.

Immediately, the rest of the group followed with the rocks and made the entire group run off down the alley.

"You bring this on us. Your madness! You! He's to blame!"

The group stopped to catch their breath once they were safe. Minerva picked Tamara up and quickly checked her, "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay," the little girl nodded and blinked when she saw a small scratch on Minerva's arm, "But you're not! Doctor!"

The Doctor ran to Minerva's side and checked where Tamara was pointing. Minerva set Tamara down and swatted the Doctor's hands away, "I'm okay!" she tried to tell him but he was more concerned of another area. She covered her stomach as if simply wrapping her arms around it, "Doctor, I'm okay," she told him with a look he'd hopefully understand.

"Okay," he seemed to be slightly more relieved after the confirmation.

Minerva flashed a small smile at him before glancing at Amy and Vincent, "What about you two?"

"Yes, I'm used to it," Vincent sighed.

"I'm okay but definitely _not_ used to it," Amy crossed her arms.

"Has anything like this murder happened here before?" the Doctor turned to face them, remaining by Minerva's side.

"Only a week ago," Vincent recalled, "It's a terrible time. Definitely not safe for a little girl," he eyed the seemingly calm Tamara.

"I'll be okay," Tamara caught his look, "Minerva and the Doctor will keep me safe."

The pair looked down at her with genuine surprise at how calm she'd said that. For Minerva, it meant a lot to know that the little girl so blatantly trusted her and felt secure with her. It warmed Minerva's heart to hear that, to know it. She felt an arm go around her shoulders and looked at the Doctor, both smiling.

"We should get Vincent home, don't you think?" he asked her.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Vincent wondered.

"Oh, you're very kind," the Doctor excitedly pointed at him, "C'mon Tam," he reached for the girl and took her hand, Minerva taking the other hand, "Off we go," the trio walked off.

Amy laughed nervously to Vincent then hurried off after them, leaving Vincent to ponder on how this happened.

~ 0 ~

Vincent led the group into his cottage, still a bit uneasy to have strangers in his home. Although, he wouldn't feel very right to leave them out knowing there was a little girl with them, "It's not much. I live on my own. But you should be OK for one night. _One_ night," he did make clear. One day would be enough for them to garner another place.

"We're going to stay with him?" Amy whispered to the pair, still in shock.

"Until he paints that church," the Doctor nodded.

Vincent had entered the cottage and lighted the inside, "Watch out. That one's wet," he warned as they entered.

"What?" Minerva called but blinked at the sight of a painting on the wall, _Bedroom in Arles_.

As they entered further into the cottage and Vincent lighted up more candles, they saw dozens of paintings.

"Oh my God!" Minerva gasped with delight and ran around the room to see the original artwork.

"Sorry about all the clutter," Vincent sighed, never noticing the alien ginger running around from one painting to the other.

Tamara giggled at Minerva and looked up at the Doctor, "She's being funny."

"I was thinking more like adorable," the Doctor sighed in content.

"This is _not_ clutter!" Minerva looked back at Vincent, "I love it! I mean, this is all...wow," her voice went into a whisper when no other words came to mind.

She ran up to the Doctor and Tamara with a bright smile, "I love this! I love this! Did I mention I love this?"

"Once or twice," Amy mumbled and moved around the room to glance at the different paintings.

"I mean, I'm not the really the Impressionist painter but..." Minerva looked around, "...wow."

"You keep saying 'wow'," Tamara pointed out.

"I do," Minerva tapped the girl's nose and grinned.

"Coffee, anyone?" Vincent called.

"Me!" Minerva turned around with a raised hand, causing Tamara to giggle again.

"No thanks," Amy shook her head.

"Not for me, actually," the Doctor replied, eyeing Minerva with amusement. Then he remembered Minerva's possible condition and abruptly exclaimed, "None for Minerva, though!"

"Why not?" Minerva frowned at him, momentarily forgetting herself.

These were moments the Doctor severely wished Minerva's telepathic abilities were stronger. He would be able to tell her she couldn't risk caffeine right now without anyone knowing. Instead, he had to walk over to Minerva and look at her sharply, "Remember? Caffeine is not good for you right now,"he mumbled to her beside the ear, making it look to the others like he was casually sharing something personal with her.

Minerva then realized what he meant and gasped, "Oh, um..." she peered around the Doctor to see Vincent, "No coffee for me, sorry," Vincent nodded and went into the kitchen.

"I want some!" Tamara ran after the painter.

"Hold on there, young lady," called Minerva who then hurried after her, "You're too young!"

The Doctor chuckled to himself as he turned to face the room. He and Amy went after the two and entered the kitchen in time to see Vincent place down the coffee over his painting of " _Still Life: Basket with Six Oranges_."

"No!" Minerva quickly lifted the coffee up and gently dabbed away the coffee ring off the painting, "This is precious."

Vincent studied the woman with shock at how frantic she'd gotten over a worthless painting, "They're really not..."

"Shush!" Minerva pointed at him, "It _is_."

Vincent smiled, "Well, you're very kind. And kindness is most welcome."

"Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?" the Doctor cleared his throat as the painter returned to the main room. He pulled Minerva by the waist and brought her with him.

"Jealous, Martian," Minerva cleared her throat 'discreetly'. The arm around his waist could only have meant his ridiculous jealousy had surfaced.

"What is it with you and the church?" Vincent had gotten wood for the fire but was giving the Doctor an odd look.

"Churches are very important," Tamara answered and skipped to the pair's side, "Mommy always says you have to go to church _every_ Sunday."

Minerva smiled and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "He's just interested in the architecture churches usually have," she supplied an excuse for the Doctor.

"That's far from intrigue," Vincent corrected, "He never talks about anything else. He's a strange one."

"Oh, I know," Minerva glanced at him with a smile, "That's why I married him," the Doctor beamed at that gave her a kiss.

"Why don't we talk about you, instead?" Amy walked over as she saw the pair getting sucked into a moment of theirs.

"About paint!" Tamara exclaimed and ran over to Starry Night, "I like this one!" she pointed.

"She's got the right idea," Vincent agreed, "Art. Art is nearly all I talk about. It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see. I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of."

"Mm, you don't have to tell me," Minerva blushed, her gaze still on the Doctor, "All I had to do was look up and there he was...on a spaceship...with these big, curious eyes..."

"And all I had to do was look down," the Doctor countered, his hand resting on her cheek, "And there she was...the goddess I was to marry one day."

"Yes..." Vincent oddly looked at them again then turned to Amy and Tamara and walked for them instead. He now believed both of them were weird.

~ 0 ~

After a couple of cups of coffee, the Doctor and Minerva were listening to Vincent's explanation of art. Amy and Tamara were taking a look at some other paintings just outside the cottage, Amy promising to hold Tamara's hand all the time. And while the Doctor was beginning to grow weary of the man's words, it seemed like Minerva was more than excited to hear about them as she leaned on her seat with locked eyes on the painter.

"It's color. Color that holds the key," Vincent paced around the pair, "I can hear the colors. Listen to them. Every time I step outside, I feel nature is shouting at me. "Come on. Come and get me. Come on. Come on!" he took Minerva's hand and shouted, "Capture my mystery!"

Minerva squealed and nodded fast, "Oh my god, yes! That's exactly it!"

The Doctor shifted on his chair, eyeing the hand-holding with a small frown, "Maybe you've had enough coffee," he stood up and walked up to them, "How about some nice calming tea?" he asked Vincent as he slipped Minerva's hand off Vincent and stood her up.

"But I want to keep listening to Vincent," Minerva frowned, "He's got a lot of-"

Minerva was cut off by loud screams from the outside. The pair instantly recognized it as Amy's and Tamara's voices and bolted out the door.

"Tamara!" Minerva shouted, her heart racing as she scanned the area for the little girl.

"Amy!" the Doctor called.

They found Amy on her knees holding Tamara protectively in her arms, the little girl with her heard buried in Amy's neck.

"What happened!?" Minerva quickly took Tamara into her arms and looked the girl over while the Doctor helped Amy up.

"We were having a look at the paintings when something hit me from behind," Amy looked around the solitary area for the damn thing that'd hit her.

"I was scared, Minerva," Tamara recounted, "I saw Amy just falling to the ground and then heard stomps on the ground!"

"It's okay, it's okay," the Doctor looked between both affected girls, "He's gone now and we're here."

However, Vincent took a look around and gasped in fear, "No!" he backed away.

The group turned to see the painter scared out of his wits, apparently of nothing because they couldn't see anything. The Doctor took a step towards Vincent with his hands out, "Take it easy. Take it easy!"

"Doctor, what's happening?" Minerva frowned, "What's he doing?" she watched Vincent pick up a large wooden fork as a weapon.

"I don't know," the Doctor watched with intrigue, "Oh, dear," he blinked when Vincent started running for them.

"Run! Run!" the painter thankfully went around them, his weapon still in front of him and poking it into thin air.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's not a bad idea," the Doctor turned to Minerva, "Take Tamara and get back," Minerva picked Tamara up into her arms and pulled Amy towards the door of the cottage.

"I think he's having some kind of fit," Minerva whispered to Amy, shifting Tamara to her side. For a six-year old, she wasn't very heavy, "Doctor, you be careful!" she called.

Vincent was lashing out but nothing was visible. The Doctor tried getting closer to the painter but was careful due to the fork, "Easy, Vincent, easy. Look, look. It's me, it's me, it's me. It's the Doctor, look. No-one else is here. So, Vincent..."

"Look out!" Vincent shouted just as the Doctor was thrown to the ground.

"Doctor!" Minerva gasped. Amy and Tamara screamed when a painting near them was shredded into pieces.

"I can't see anything," Amy shook her head, "What is it?"

"Minerva!" Tamara quickly buried her head into Minerva's neck, Minerva putting an arm on the girl's back.

"It's okay," she cooed and looked at Amy and mouthed ' _it's really not_ '.

The Doctor had jumped back on his feet and grabbed a stout stick, "Let me help you!" he ran to Vincent.

"You can see him, too?" Vincent asked hopefully.

However, the Doctor went into an entirely different area of the yard while waving the stick around, "Yes. Ish. Well, no. Not really," and then they heard the creature roaring before the Doctor was thrown over a table and landed in front of Vincent.

"You couldn't see him?" Vincent sighed.

"No," the Doctor muttered and got up, "Oi!" he called to the creature, done with being thrown around. He grabbed his stick and batted it all around.

Vincent shoved his fork towards the creature and seemingly injured it enough for the creature to leave the place. He then turned to the women and nodded it was alright now.

"Look, Tam, look up," Minerva bounced the girl until she looked up.

Tamara giggled when she saw the Doctor batting away his stick into nothing, the man unaware the creature had left, "What are you doing, Doctor?" she called to him.

"Just fighting off an invisible creature, Tam," he said calmly.

"Doctor, it's gone," Minerva notified him, biting back a laughter.

"Right," the Doctor let the stick drop and turned around, "So he's invisible? What did he look like?"

"I'll show you," Vincent put down his fork and entered the cottage, Amy following him in.

The Doctor nodded and followed him, though stopping at Minerva, "Are you okay?" Minerva quickly looked him over.

"Fine, fine," he kissed her then brought them inside.

Minerva was horrified to find Vincent ruining one of his paintings of irises with white paint, "No!" she cried, startling Vincent.

"What?" he looked up at the trio, all looking morbidly horrified.

"That was such a beautiful painting..." Minerva frowned.

The Doctor sighed, seeing no point in stopping Vincent anymore as the painting was simply ruined, "Just keep going," he waved him off.

Vincent started sketching the creature that had been in the yard with the group behind watching it intently. It didn't take long for the sketch to be finished and so Vincent held it out for them to see.

"It's the big chicken," Tamara pointed, recognizing the face from the painting they'd seen earlier.

"A chicken?" Vincent blinked, never having thought of it like that.

"That doesn't look like a chicken, Tam," Minerva sighed. The creature did look somewhat birdlike with its beat and talons, but it did have some reptilian features on the skin and tail.

"Okay, okay," the Doctor took the sketch and studied it, "Right, Minerva, Amy, Tamara, make Mr Van Gogh comfortable. Don't let any invisible monsters in through the front door."

"I'm not letting you go out there," Minerva shook her head, "It could be outside."

"It's probably not anywhere near here," the Doctor waved it off.

"That's what you think," Amy scoffed, "It could tear you into pieces!"

"She's right, I'm not letting you go," Minerva said.

"Minerva," Tamara tugged on her sleeve, "I want my dollie."

"Excellent, see? Tam wants her doll and it's in the TARDIS, where I've got to go anyways!" the Doctor pointed at the girl.

"But you don't know where it is," Tamara shook her head, "I left it in a secret place."

"Why would you do that?" the Doctor made a face and set the sketch on a nearby table.

"So no one would take it," Tamara shrugged, "And I'm not telling where it is."

"Tamara, it's not a good idea for you-"

"I wanna go!" Tamara stomped her foot, "I want Lucy!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Tantrum 2.0," Amy remarked with an amused smile.

"Well we can't just let her go out there," Minerva whispered, "and someone's got to stay with Vincent," she eyed the painter who'd gone back to the fireplace with wood.

"Then it's simple," the Doctor took Tamara's hands in his, "We'll go to the TARDIS, get a doll that shouldn't have been hidden in the first place," he looked down at Tamara with hard eyes.

"Sorry," she looked down with shame. She didn't mean to cause problems she just didn't want anyone touching her favorite doll.

"And then you two will stay here," the Doctor looked back at Minerva and Amy.

"I still don't think it's a good idea..." Minerva looked down at Tamara.

"You know I won't let anything happen to her," the Doctor assured.

"Maybe I could come with you two, then," Minerva offered but the Doctor wouldn't have it.

"And leave Amy alone? No, one and one with each companion," the Doctor pointed, "It'll be alright, don't worry."

Minerva sighed and finally nodded, " _Please_ be careful."

The Doctor picked up the sketch again and headed out with the six year old in his other hand. Minerva watched them go off feeling heavily frantic about what could happen.

She felt a nudge on her side and glanced at Amy, seeing the ginger smiling in a teasing way, "What?" Minerva sighed.

"You are so protective of that little girl," Amy nodded.

"And yet I'm doing a bad job at it."

"No you're not! You are being exactly like a mum would be. So quit being so hard on yourself," Amy gave her another look before heading off to join Vincent.

Minerva looked around and hugged her self, she wasn't being a 'mum' she was just being a good babysitter. Babysitters _don't_ let anything happen to the kids they look after. That's exactly what she was, a babysitter. Nothing more, nothing less.

But...what if she was going to be something more now?

~ 0 ~

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Tamara hollered as she and the Doctor entered the TARDIS, the girl running straight for the corridors.

"Tamara, where are you going?" the Doctor called, making her turn around in front of the corridors.

"Sh," she put a finger on her lips, "It's a secret. I can't tell you where I put my doll."

"Why'd you even hide it in the first place?" he was seriously curious to know the reason behind such a ridiculous idea.

"Because Stacey always hides my dolls as a game and I don't wanna play that game," Tamara frowned and rushed off.

The Doctor laughed and headed down to a small area where a chest was located in, "That Stacey," he shook his head, "Right. You in here somewhere? I can't apologize enough. I thought you were just a useless gadget," he started throwing things out of the chest, "I thought you were just an embarrassing present from a dull godmother with two heads and bad breath. Twice," he finally pulled out a harness with a mirror attached to it, "How wrong can a man be?" he headed back to the console, "Well, when you have a wife who's _always_ bloody right, then I'm always wrong," he shook his head and set the device on the console.

He hooked it up and powered it on, positioning himself in front of the mirror with a funny face. A picture was then printed on the side of the console of his first two incarnations with his origin.

"Good, you're working," he confirmed, "Now, see what you make of this," he held up the sketch to the mirror, "Who is that?" he received the picture of a parrot for an answer, "No, I know it's not that. There are thousands of them and you can see them plain as day," and then a polar bear was shown, "No. Definitely not. This is the problem with the impressionists - not accurate enough. This would never happen with Gainsborough or one of those proper painters. Sorry, Vincent. You'll just have to draw something better."

"I got it!" Tamara ran into the console room holding Minerva's old doll, "What's that?" she blinked at the harness.

"It's going to help us find the, um...big chicken," the Doctor settled for the name she'd given it, "Let's get back to Minerva, yeah?"

"Why is she scared of me?" she asked quietly all of a sudden, surprising the Doctor of the sudden change in the girl's attitude.

"What do you mean?" he left the harness on the console and moved to bend down in front of her.

"She didn't want to be my babysitter and she looks scared. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, you didn't," he assured her, a sad smile on his face, "Minerva just feels, that, um..." he didn't know quite well how to choose his words for her, especially those that would reveal Minerva's possible pregnancy, "...Minerva feels that, if she ever decides to be a mummy she wouldn't be able to care for the baby. You know, protect the baby like we're protecting you."

Tamara frowned, still misunderstanding the problem, "But...she's taking good care of me. I would give her a 10 out of 10!"

"You think so?" the Doctor smiled at her words.

"Yeah!" Tamara nodded, "She always does! She doesn't let me have all the candy I want, she always plays with me when you visit, she hugs me, like my Mommy does. And here, she's keeping me safe from the big chicken, like my Mommy would. I think the baby would love her a lot like me! Why is she so scared?"

"It's just a fear of hers. You know like how you're afraid of...?"

"The monster in my closet!"

The Doctor chuckled, "Alright, she's afraid of being a mummy like you're afraid of the monster in your closet. I'm working on it with her, but for the meantime she's still scared. But to answer your original question again, you haven't done anything bad," he tapped her nose, making her smile, "She loves you very much."

Tamara swayed on her feet as she thought, "Is there a way so she won't be scared anymore?"

"Of course!"

Tamara beamed, "We can help her and then she'll want to be a Mommy!" she gasped, "Can she have a girl so I can play with her?"

"I think we're getting a bit carried away," the Doctor stood back up and took the harness, making a face he realized that possibility wasn't completely out the window currently, "Why don't we just focus on today. You can keep yourself safe and make her see she's a fantastic babysitter."

Tamara nodded, "Okay! I can do that!"

"Then let's go," he placed the harness on himself, making sure it was secure before heading for the doors with the girl in his hand, "Now make sure to stay with me and don't let go of my hand, okay?" Tamara nodded and they stepped out into alleyway.

"If the baby's a girl, what are you going to name her?"

The Doctor stopped and looked down at the little girl, "Tam, what did I tell you?"

Tamara sheepishly smiled, "To focus on the babysitter part..."

"That's it," the Doctor nodded, "So let's focus on that, shall we?"

"Okay," Tamara played with her shoe, "but if it's a girl-"

"TAM."

"Okay, fine!" the little girl gave up with a loud huff.

The Doctor adjusted the controls of the harness, "That's better, old girl. Time-delay, but you always get it right in the end," he saw the creature in the mirror and smiled, "Good. Let's find out who this is, then," he then saw the results displaying in front of him, "Whoa, there you are, you poor thing. You brutal, murderous, abandoned thing," he winced at his words for Tamara's sake, "Sorry. Anyways, I hope we meet again soon so I can take you home," but then the creature appeared over the Doctor's shoulder and roared, "Maybe not that soon!"

The Doctor and Tamara quickly ran through the alley. With his free hand, the Doctor started knocking things down to make it harder for the creature to catch up. Finally, the creature desisted in the chase and let the two go. The pair rested against a wall, Tamara dropped down to sit while she tried catching her breath. He decided to check just in case and so looked around the corner only to shriek as he met Minerva and Amy instead.

"Never do that!" the poor Doctor sighed, "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"What's wrong!? Why are you both out of breath!?" Minerva quickly picked Tamara up to her feet, "Was it the creature? Did it hurt either of you?"

Tamara hugged her, "I'm okay."

"What are you two doing here?" the Doctor looked between Minerva and Amy, "I thought we agreed-"

"Sorry, but this time I agree with Minerva," Amy sighed, "As much as you admire his command of color and shape, it is hard to get fond of Vincent Van Gogh's snoring."

"I'm already forced to hear one man's snoring, I'm not going to listen to another by choice," Minerva crossed her arms.

"What? I do not!" the Doctor turned to her with a faint blush, "I don't snore!"

"Not every night," Minerva conceded, "But still. And I wouldn't continue to argue while you look like an even bigger dork," she said before the man could open his mouth again.

"I'm hungry," Tamara suddenly said, innocently looking from one adult to the other.

"How's about some breakfast, then?" Minerva turned to her with a smile.

"Mhm!" the girl nodded, "I can help cook!"

"As long as you don't let the Doctor anywhere near the kitchen I'll help as well," Amy raised a hand. Minerva nodded and took Tamara's hand, leading the way back to Vincent's cottage, all of them unaware of the mocking faces the Doctor was making behind them due to their comments.

~ 0 ~

After a lovely breakfast, which Tamara repeatedly reminded everyone that _she_ had helped with too, the Doctor had shown the actual picture of the creature to Vincent and the others.

Vincent fell back on his chair with wide eyes when he took the picture from the Doctor, "That's him. And the eyes. Without mercy."

"This is a creature called the Krafayis," the Doctor began to explain, when...

"It's the big chicken!" Tamara exclaimed from her spot on Minerva's lap.

"Or otherwise known as," the Doctor smiled and shook his head, "They travel in space, they travel as a pack. Scavenging across the universe. Sometimes one of them gets left behind and because they are a brutal race, the others never come back. So, dotted all around the universe are individual, utterly merciless, utterly abandoned Krafayis. And what they do is... Well, kill, until they're killed. Which they usually aren't. Because other creatures can't see them."

"But _I_ can," Vincent still gazed at the picture of the Krayafis."

"Yes. And that's why we are in a unique position today, my friend, to end this reign of terror," the Doctor clapped his hands, "So, feeling like painting the church today?"

"What about the monster?"

"Take my word for it. If you paint it, he will come."

Vincent stood up and handed the picture back to the Doctor, "OK. I'll get my things."

"In your own time. I promise you, we'll be out of your hair by this time tomorrow," the Doctor took a seat in Vincent's place, unaware of the hesitation the painter gave upon hearing those words before leaving.

"This is risky," Minerva sighed after a moment, fixing a part of Tamara's hair, the little girl happily playing with her doll.

"Riskier than normal?" Amy looked at her with concern.

The Doctor stood up and looked at the doorway in case Vincent was nearby, "Well, think about it. This is the middle of Vincent Van Gogh's greatest year of painting. If we're not careful, the result of our trip could be the brutal murder of the greatest artist who ever lived. Half the pictures on the wall of the Musee D'Orsay will disappear," he walked over to Minerva's chair, "And it will be our fault," he set a hand on her shoulder, Minerva reaching to take it into her hand instead.

"Well, we're being careful as it is so we're not going to let anything like that happen," Minerva declared.

"One kid and a painter to babysit," Amy shrugged casually, "How hard can it be?"

~ 0 ~

Minerva, Tamara and Amy, were waiting for the Doctor to return with Vincent in the yard. Minerva watched intently as Tamara sat on the ground with her doll, making sure no creature would pop out at any moment.

Suddenly, they heard some kind of cry coming from upstairs. Amy ran towards the stairs only to bump into the Doctor, "What's happening?" she asked.

"Doctor?" Minerva noticed the grim face he had on, definitely new.

"We're leaving," he mumbled and walked down the remaining steps.

"What? Without Vincent?" Amy frowned and followed him down.

"Everyone knows he's a delicate man. Just months from now he'll..." the Doctor sighed, "He'll take his own life."

"Don't say that, please," Amy swallowed, "Don't."

"Are you sure if we go alone it'll work?" Minerva asked, "Remember it was on the painting and if Vincent was the only one who could see it...it would mean the creature came for him."

"I don't know, Minerva," the Doctor honestly said, "We can only hope it'll turn up."

"But what if it doesn't?" she glanced back at Tamara on the ground, "This plan needs Vincent."

"Well, we're not getting him so we best get leaving," he planted a kiss on her lips then turned for Tamara, "Tam, let's go!"

"Are we going to the church now?" she stood up with her doll in arms.

"Yes, we are," he took her hand, "Minerva? Amy?" he looked back at the women.

However, Vincent appeared with his coat, hat, and painting utensils, "I'm ready," he declared, "Let's go."

~ 0 ~

The group walked down the road towards the church, Amy and Vincent walking alongside each other while Minerva, the Doctor and Tamara walked behind. The little girl was safely walking in between the pair holding onto each of the pair's hand.

"I'm sorry you're so sad," Amy said to Vincent with a small smile.

"But I'm not. Sometimes these moods torture me for weeks, for months. But I'm good now," Vincent assured, "If Amy Pond can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh."

"I'm not soldiering on. I'm fine," Amy shrugged.

"Oh, Amy, I hear the song of your sadness. You've lost someone I think."

"I'm not sad."

Vincent glanced at her with a serious look, "They why are you crying?"

Amy put a hand on her cheek and blinked when she felt an actual _tear_ on her face. She looked at her fingers to confirm it was actually a tear...

"It's all right. I understand," Vincent nodded.

"I'm not sure I do," Amy mumbled and looked ahead.

Behind them, Minerva and the Doctor exchanged solemn glances. They knew that Amy was internally mourning Rory's death, though she would never seem to remember him.

"Minerva," Tamara looked up, "Why is Amy sad?" she whispered.

"Um, um..." Minerva looked at the Doctor help, unable to come up with an excuse for the girl.

The Doctor blinked with no idea what to say either and so instead called to the humans ahead, "Okay! So, now, we must have a plan. When the creature returns..."

Vincent stopped and turned, "Then we shall fight him again."

"Well, yes, tick. But last night we were lucky. Amy could have been killed," the Doctor didn't want to say anything about Tamara, that would be beyond horrifying, "So this time, for a start, we have to make sure I can see him, too."

"And how are we meant to do that, suddenly?" Amy asked.

"The answer's in this box," he tapped the case he held in his other hand, "I had an excellent, if smelly, godmother."

"Like Cinderella's godmother?" Tamara gasped with delight, "Can I meet her!? I want the big, puffy dress!"

"Maybe not that one," the Doctor shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Uh oh," Minerva looked ahead and saw a funeral procession heading for them, assuming it was the girl's from the village, "Tam, stay back," she moved the little girl behind her as the procession walked by them. She wasn't going to risk more rocks being thrown at them and possibly hurt Tamara.

After the procession was gone, Vincent continued to walk in silence, Amy going to follow him. Tamara moved around to Minerva's side and took her hand.

"There is a plan, right Martian?" Minerva glanced at the Doctor as they followed.

"Well, I'd classify it as a thing," he shrugged casually, "It's like a plan, but with more greatness."

Tamara giggled, "There's no plan, is there?"

Minerva burst into laughter while the Doctor made a face, "I think Tamara has finally understood," Minerva shook her head.

~ 0 ~

Now standing in front of the church, Vincent was sat down with his easel in hand, ready to paint the church. The Doctor bent over and set his hands on Vincent's shoulders, "And you'll be sure to tell me if you see any, you know, monsters," the Doctor reminded.

"Yes. While I may be mad, I'm not stupid," Vincent sighed.

"No, quite. And, to be honest..." the Doctor bent beside the painter, "Not sure about mad either. It seems to me depression is a very complex..."

"Shh," Vincent motioned, "I'm working."

"Well, yes. Paint. Do painting!" the Doctor stood up and moved away from him.

Minerva scoffed, "This ought to be good," she simply thought of all the times the Doctor had been around while she tried to pain or even just draw.

~ 0 ~

Vincent outlined the top of the church and was painting the sky in blue while the Doctor was busy rambling on and on, "I remember watching Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel. Wow! What a whinger. I said to him, "If you're scared of heights, you shouldn't have taken the job. "

"Shh!" Amy sighed and looked at Minerva for help.

Minerva was sitting on the ground with Tamara beside her, the little girl far less impatient than the alien of 907 years of life, "There's really nothing I can do," Minerva told Amy with a resigned sigh.

~ 0 ~

Vincent had now added more details on the church and was nearly done with sky. The Doctor was behind Vincent, eyeing the progress... _still_ rambling, "And Picasso. What a ghastly old goat. I kept telling him, 'Concentrate, Pablo, it's one eye, either side of the face'."

"Quiet," Amy hissed at him, "Honestly, look at Tamara?" she gestured to the girl on the ground playing with her doll but now with bits of grass and twigs, "Go play tea party or something."

Minerva stifled a laugh from her spot wit Tamara and held up a twig, "Pixie stick, dear?" she waved the stick around.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor now sat beside Minerva, Tamara a bit ahead of them with her doll. While Minerva was practicing her icing powers, the Doctor let out a big sigh, "Is this how time normally passes? Really slowly," he drew out the last two words and sighed again.

"Minerva!" Amy nearly cried, rubbing her face of utter anger.

Minerva let her ice melt and shifted to fully face the Doctor, "I've had enough of this," she mock-glared.

"How do you do things in the right order?" he genuinely admired her for that one. While she lived as human she had to everything in the right order, wait and wait...and wait...

If he thought he loved her he now loved her more just for having to go through all that boring waiting.

"Because at the end there's always a reward," Minerva smiled, "As a human my reward for waiting seventeen years was...you," she tapped his nose.

"Oh, I like that," he nodded.

Minerva playfully rolled her eyes, "And your reward for waiting right _now_ is..." she pulled him by the lapels for a kiss. The Doctor wrapped an arm arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

When Amy turned around and saw them she sighed and came over to Tamara, "Okay, c'mon," she pulled the girl up into her arms and carried her back to Vincent. Minerva was right, the girl really was lighter than she seemed.

"What's going on?" Tamara blinked. She was just playing house with her doll!

"Oh, nothing," Amy smiled and forced the girl to look at the near-finished painting in front of them. She wasn't about to let the girl be scarred by looking at a pair of snoggers.

"I like your painting mister," Tamara praised Vincent, still unable to say his entire name.

"Thank you," Vincent smiled as he painted. Suddenly, he blinked as he looked between the painting and the church, "There," he breathed and pointed.

"Where?" Amy stiffened and stared at the church.

"There, on the right."

"Guys!" Amy called back to the pair, rolling her eyes when she saw them startled out of their kiss.

"Big points for your apologizing, love," the Doctor whispered to Minerva, making her blush, "Well," he cleared his throat and stood up, helping Minerva as well, "I'm going in."

"Well, I'm coming, too," Vincent declared.

"As am I," Minerva crossed her arms.

"No," the Doctor shook his head at both, "You're Vincent Van Gogh," he pointed at the painter then looked at Minerva, "and you are my wife, double no."

"But you're not armed," Vincent gestured to him.

"Yes, I am."

"What with?"

"Overconfidence, this," the Doctor tapped his case, "and a small screwdriver. I'm absolutely sorted. Just have to find the right crosactic setting, and stun him with it. Sonic never fails."

"Doctor, I'm not letting you go in there alone," Minerva sighed, "Amy, you stay with Tamara and do _not_ let her in for _any_ reason."

Amy nodded, "Okay," she set Tamara down.

"Minerva," the Doctor turned to her, finger pointed at her and mouth open to reinstate his position on it...and then she snatched his case and ran off to the church.

"Minerva!" the Doctor called and ran after her.

Tamara giggled, "Minerva's sneaky."

"Yes, she is," Amy agreed, "But don't _you_ dare run after them, alright?"

"I won't..." Tamara gave an innocent smile.

"What about you?" Vincent eyed Amy with suspicion.

"Of course I'll follow," Amy scoffed.

"I love you," the painter blurted, making Tamara giggle again.

~ 0 ~

"I cannot believe you did this," the Doctor grumbled as he and Minerva entered the church, he wearing the harness again. He'd caught Minerva in time to take it from her before she put it on. He insisted she go back to Amy and Tamara but Minerva only sprayed his face with water and walked ahead.

"Have you recalled your last encounter with the monster?" she crossed her arms, "I won't let you do this alone."

"But-"

"Sh!" she clapped a hand over his mouth, "I can hear it," she whispered.

There was a soft growl coming from a distance and so the Doctor took out the screwdriver and forcefully led her towards it. They headed for the window where the creature _should've_ been.

"Damn, he's moved," the Doctor mumbled. He rearranged the mirror and saw the creature's arm too close to them. He pushed Minerva away and was then hit by the creature himself.

"Doctor!" Minerva quickly stood up and ran towards him. She helped him up to his feet and was promptly pulled behind him while he used the screwdriver as they moved back, "Where to now!?" she cried.

The Doctor looked back and saw a confessional, "C'mon!" he pulled her towards it and stuffed her into one side while he took the other, "Absolutely quiet," he whispered while they heard the creature stomping its way around the room.

"And then what?" she whisper-shouted.

"And then...stay quiet," he looked around.

"You are a genius, have I mentioned that!?" she sarcastically said.

"Shush!"

Minerva blinked and turned just in time for him to slid open the small barrier of the confessional, " _What_ did you just tell me to do?"

"N-nothing," he looked a bit more terrified than he was with the creature.

Minerva screamed when the creature blew off the grating of her side, "I think it heard us!" she cried.

"That is impressive hearing he's got," he had to remark even as his side was also struck.

"Oi!" they heard Amy call.

"Are you looking for me, sonny?" Vincent then said.

"Tamara," Minerva breathed. If those two were in here than the logic was...

"Minerva! Doctor!" Tamara shouted, "Come out!"

"Tamara!" Minerva shrieked and ran out of the confessional to see the little girl behind Amy who was behind Vincent. Vincent held some type of chair as a weapon against the creature.

"Doing anything, Vincent?" the Doctor was using the sonic to help with the retreat, "Where is he?"

"Where do you think he is, you idiot? Use your head," Vincent snapped.

"Anything?" the Doctor insisted with the sonic.

"Nothing. In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy it."

"Oh, that's nice," Minerva rolled her eyes as she picked Tamara up into her arms, "What are you doing here?" she looked at Amy with irritation, "I told you to stay with Tamara!"

"Wha- _she_ ," Amy pointed at Tamara, "ran in here _first_!"

"Tam!?" Minerva horrifically looked at the girl, "What were you thinking!?"

"I was scared," Tamara pouted.

"That's why you stay outside where it's safe!"

"I was scared for _you_ ," Tamara clarified, making Minerva blink with wide eyes, "I didn't want the big chicken to hurt you or the Doctor. I wanted to help."

"Oh Tam," Minerva kissed her head but flinched when she heard a shriek. She looked over and saw the Doctor had been slammed into a wall by the creature.

"Right, sorry," Vincent made a face at his error of directions, "Your right, my left."

Amy rushed to the Doctor and helped him sit up, Minerva quickly following with Tamara still in her arms. She wasn't going to risk letting the girl down and get hurt.

"This is no good at all. Run like crazy and regroup," the Doctor sighed.

"In here!" Amy pointed to a different building of the church.

They ran inside a room and tried closing the door even through the creature's leg blocking its way. Vincent slammed his foot down on it and the creature quickly pulled away. The door was shut and everyone had their backs to it in order to keep it that way.

"Right. OK. Here's the plan," the Doctor began, out of breath, "Minerva, Amy, Rory-"

"Doctor!" Minerva exclaimed at the error.

"Sorry, um, Vincent," he tried to mend.

"And _me_!" Tamara pointed at herself.

"Nooo!" the entire group shook their heads, making her pout.

"So what's the plan?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, actually. But in future, I'm just using this screwdriver for screwing in screws," the Doctor put away the screwdriver.

"Not even that, honestly," Minerva mumbled, earning a mock-glare from him.

"Give me a second. I'll be back," Vincent ran off.

"Can we talk to him?" Tamara suddenly asked, making the trio look at her with confusion, except the Doctor, "The Doctor says he can talk _all_ the languages in the world," she opened her small arms to gesture, "Can the big chicken talk?"

"You are brilliant!" the Doctor planted a kiss on her forehead. How did he not think of doing that sooner!? Talk, communicate with the creature and see what it had gone through or what it needed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Minerva hesitated to agree with the tactic.

"Well, no harm trying. Listen. Listen!" he shouted to the door and the creature actually stopped for a moment, "I know you can understand me. Even though I know you won't understand why you can understand me. I also know that no-one's talked to you for a pretty long stretch, but please... listen. I also don't belong on this planet. I also am alone. If you trust me, I'm sure we can come to some kind of, you know, understanding. And then, and then, who knows?"

"He's not alone," Tamara whispered to Minerva, "Right?"

Minerva smiled, "He's just saying it for the creature," she assured.

Suddenly, the window across them shattered into pieces and the creature was able to get through. It roared and knocked things out of its way. Vincent returned with his easel made into a weapon now, "Over here, mate!" he called.

The others quickly ran behind the painter, "What's it up to now?" the Doctor asked.

"It's moving round the room. Feeling its way around."

"Vincent and Amy moved behind a sarcophagus while the Doctor, Minerva and Tamara moved behind a column. Minerva shook her head with a frown, "I'm sorry, 'feeling' its way around?" she had to comment on that.

"It's like it's trapped. It's moving round the edges of the room," Vincent explained, neither he nor Amy noticing something clear about the creature.

"You see it, right?" Minerva looked up at the Doctor.

"I am really stupid," he nodded.

"Oi," Minerva put an ear on Tamara's ears.

"I'm really dumb..."

"Oh, get a grip! This is not a moment to re-evaluate your self-esteem!" Amy called.

"No, Amy, don't you see?" Minerva stepped away from the column.

"Why does it attack, but never eat its victims?" the Doctor took her and Tamara behind the sarcophagus, "And why was it abandoned by its pack and left here to die? Why is it feeling its way helplessly around the walls of the room? It can't see, it's blind. That explains why it has such perfect hearing!"

"Which unfortunately also explains why it is now turning around and heading straight for us," Vincent blinked and stepped forwards, holding his easel-weapon in front of him.

"Vincent. Vincent, what's happening?" the Doctor urgently looked at the painter that motioned with his hand to them to get back.

"It's charging now," Vincent explained, "Get back. Get back!" he moved forwards again and impaled the creature with his easel-weapon.

They heard the creature bellow out while Vincent was suspended up into the air as he held onto his easel. Finally, he let go and fell back on the floor, the creature collapsing by the sounds they heard.

"He wasn't without mercy at all. He was without sight," Vincent stood up with shame, "I didn't mean that to happen. I only meant to wound it, I never meant to..."

"What's wrong?" Tamara frowned as she saw the easel-weapon in midair, "Minerva?" she looked at the ginger who carried her, noticing how sad everyone looked.

The Doctor moved forwards and knelt beside the creature, "He's trying to say something."

"What is it?" Minerva quietly asked.

"I'm having trouble making it out, but I think he's saying, "I'm afraid. I'm afraid."

Tamara wiggled her way down to the floor and out of Minerva's arms, "Tam," Minerva called but the little girl rushed to the Doctor's side and looked down, thinking that's where the creature was.

She slowly reached out and gasped quietly when she felt the creature, "I'm sorry," she whispered and slowly set her doll down on the floor to stroke the creature with both her hands, "We're all very sorry."

The others felt their hearts break at the sight of the little girl trying to comfort the creature.

"He was frightened…and he lashed out," Vincent looked down, "Like humans, who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me."

"Sometimes winning - winning is no fun at all," the Doctor took Tamara's doll and pulled the girl into a hug, Minerva walking over to give both a hug.

~ 0 ~

The group walked down a field after their time at the church. Tamara went ahead and plopped herself down on the ground, feeling it very comfortable...maybe enough for a nap. She felt a little tired but she didn't want Minerva or the Doctor to know about it or she could be sent off to bed and she'd miss something else.

Around her, the group started laying down, all holding hands as they looked up at the starry sky.

"Try to see what I see," Vincent sighed, "We are so lucky we are still alive to see this beautiful world. Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is in fact deep blue," he pointed up with his hand in Minerva's, "And over there, lighter blue," he let go and made a sweeping motion at the sky as if it were the wind, "And blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the wind swirling through the air and then, shining, burning, bursting through - the stars! Can you see how they roar their light? Everywhere we look, the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes."

"I think all my own artwork will never be able to capture the things you see," Minerva sighed with content, "And that's good, because I think no one will ever get them right as you have - no one should."

"I will miss you terribly," Vincent said to them all with a deep sigh of sadness.

~ 0 ~

Vincent watched Minerva holding one of his paintings, "I only wish I had something of real value to give you."

"Oh, believe me, I _want_ to," Minerva breathed at the sight of his self-portrait with his straw hat, "But I can't..." she smiled sadly.

Vincent tried his best not to show how disappointed he was, "Very well. You are not the first to decline the offer."

"I do it out of laws, Vincent. But I love them all," she moved and hugged him, "You have no idea how much I love them."

He nodded with gratitude and turned to Amy, "Amy, the blessed, the wonderful," he hugged her and received a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good to yourself and be kind to yourself," the ginger said.

"I'll try my best."

"And maybe give the beard a little trim before you next kiss someone," Amy rubbed her cheek and laughed.

"I will. I will. And if you tire of this Doctor and his wife, return, and we will have children by the dozen. Maybe one as cute as this one right here," he bent down in front of Tamara.

"Goodbye, Vincent Van Gogh," Tamara articulated every word with slowness to make sure she got it right, "It was very nice to meet you."

Vincent chuckled and hugged her, "Goodbye Tamara."

"I like your work, by the way," Tamara pulled away.

Touched, Vincent smiled, "Thank you," he stood up and turned to the Doctor, "Doctor, my friend," he took the Doctor's hand, "We have fought monsters together and we have won. On my own, I fear I may not do as well."

The Doctor silently hugged back, no words coming to mind as he thought of what would occur only a couple months later for the painter.

~ 0 ~

As the group walked away from Vincent's cottage, Minerva slowly began to stop. The Doctor noticed and looked back, "Minerva? Something wrong?"

"Yes, actually," she nodded, surprising them all, "Something's very wrong," she looked back at the cottage, "And I'm going to help fix it," she hurried back.

"What's she doing?" Amy wondered.

"I have no idea..." the Doctor shrugged but followed his wife back anyways, bringing Tamara with him.

~ 0 ~

The group watched in amusement Vincent walking around the TARDIS console, the painter amazed at what he saw. Minerva chuckled and followed Vincent as he went around the console, "What do these things all do?" he asked.

"Variety of things," Minerva eyed the Doctor across the console, signaling him to start the box up.

She had explained her intentions with Vincent and bringing him to the TARDIS and the Doctor had let her go on without a word of reluctance. He agreed what she was trying to do because he'd done the same thing years ago for her.

"This on here plays music," Minerva went ahead and explained to Vincent, "The Doctor used to use it all the time on me when I was going through something," she smiled as she recalled, "Awful dancer, but amazing cheer-up," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, anything for my wife," the Doctor pointed and flicked another switch, "While this one makes a huge amount of noise. And this one makes everything go tonto," everything shook about.

"And this one?" Vincent pointed to a control in front of him.

The Doctor quickly ran over and stopped him before he touched it, "That's a friction contrafibulator!"

"And this?"

"That's ketchup. And that one's mustard."

"Nice," Vincent smiled and gripped the Doctor's shoulders, "C'mon, back to the cafe and you can tell me about all the wonders of the universe."

"Good, but my wife's got a better idea," the Doctor said and set the TARDIS in motion.

The materialized in front of the Mursee Museum in Paris. The group led Vincent out into the modern city, the man amazed to see such different things in front of him.

"Where are we?" he looked around.

"Paris. 2010 AD. And this is the mighty Musee D'Orsay, home to many of the greatest paintings in history," Minerva smiled and gestured to the museum ahead of them.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Vincent remarked quietly. He really would rather stay away from places like that than see other people's work, knowing they were probably much better than his.

"Ignore that," the Doctor quickly turned him away when he started staring after two boys holding a portable electronic, "Minerva's got something more important to show you."

"C'mon," Minerva pulled Vincent by the hand towards the building.

~ 0 ~

Vincent was awed by the grandness of the building as he passed different exhibitions. Minerva didn't waste time and pulled him straight into his own exhibition. She let him stop in the center where he could see all his paintings hanging proudly on display for everyone to see. She noticed the Doctor pointing behind her and looked back to see the same lecturer from before.

"What's she doing?" Amy whispered as she saw Minerva heading for the lecturer.

"Showing belief," the Doctor sighed with a big smile on his face.

"Hi," Minerva tapped the lecturer on the shoulder, waving when he turned around, "We met a couple days ago. I'm the one who forgot the date of the church at Auvers," she chuckled.

Behind her, the Doctor and Amy brought Vincent close enough to hear, Tamara right beside them, also curiously watching.

"Oh, yes. Glad to be of help," the lecturer nodded.

"Sorry to bother again but I had another question," Minerva crossed her arms and cleared her throat, " Between you and me, in 100 words, where do you think Van Gogh rates in the history of art?"

"Well, big question," the lecturer thought, "But, to me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all," Minerva beamed at the answer and motioned for him to continue, "Certainly, the most popular, great painter of all time, the most beloved. His command of color, the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world - no-one had ever done it before. Perhaps no-one ever will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived."

Vincent teared up as he heard the answer and Minerva quickly rushed over, "I'm so sorry, was this too much?" she asked concernedly.

"No. They are tears of joy," he went over to the lecturer and gave him a Gallic kiss, "Thank you, sir. Thank you," he hugged the lecturer.

"You're welcome. You're welcome," the lecturer said slowly, confused.

"Sorry about the beard," Vincent recalled Amy's words and went back towards the group.

~ 0 ~

The TARDIS materialized back in Vincent's time, Vincent stepping out of the box first, "This changes everything. I'll step out tomorrow with my easel on my back a different man. I still can't believe that one of the haystacks was in the museum. How embarrassing."

"I'm glad you got new perspective of things," Minerva stepped out next with the Doctor, Amy and Tamara coming behind.

"It's been a great adventure and a great honor," the Doctor shook Vincent's hand and hugged him.

"You've turned out to be the first doctor ever actually to make a difference to my life," Vincent remarked and laughed.

"Well what about Minerva?" the Doctor gestured, "I do the monsters, she does the-"

"Support," she finished, "I'm a supporter. And as my job goes, I wanted to show you Vincent that your work is very loved," she reached for the painter's hand, "I know how important it is to have someone believe in your work," she glanced at the Doctor, "I...didn't have that when I was a child who tried to draw and paint. And then someone gave me a present, and told me how much they believed in me, and it meant a lot," she looked back to Vincent and gripped his hand, "Vincent, _I_ believe in you and your work. You create masterpieces."

Vincent was on the verge of tearing up and so instead chuckled, "Thank you," Minerva gave him a last hug, "I haven't seen your work but I know that it must all be wonderful. A person like you has to create beautiful art."

Minerva blushed and pulled away, "Wow, Vincent Van Gogh thinks my work is beautiful," she beamed.

Vincent nodded and glanced at Amy, "And you are sure marriage is out of the question?"

The pair moved back with Tamara while Amy walked up to Vincent and hugged him, "This time," she said, "I'm not really the marrying kind," she whispered and kissed his cheek, "Come on. Let's go back to the gallery right now," she said to the others and entered the TARDIS.

Unfortunately for Amy, Van Gogh still ended up taking his own life. However, Minerva and the Doctor made her see that even though Van Gogh experienced awful times, there were some changes, good changes, they were able to make and brighten up his life. Amy seemed even more relieved when she saw one of the paintings dedicated to her, that of the sunflowers Van Gogh had mentioned to her were a challenge to capture and paint. It wasn't perhaps that bad anymore...

~ 0 ~

"Okay, I left her asleep," Minerva told the Doctor as she stepped out of Tamara's room.

"And are you _sure_ she's asleep?" the Doctor smiled bemusedly, "Because children tend to do that and then jump out of bed as soon as the parent leaves.."

"Let me guess, is that what _you_ and your children used to do?" to ask the question left Minerva slightly trembling, her mind wandering to the ongoing exam in the med-bay.

"That could be...a possibility," the Doctor admitted sheepishly. The topic was also making him a bit fidgety but never like Minerva.

Minerva started walking away, a finger going in-between her teeth to munch on her nail, "Do you think...do you think our kids would do that too?"

"What?" the Doctor asked, caught off guard by the question. He would've thought she would want to avoid all conversations regarding children at least until they had the results of the pregnancy exam.

"The kids," Minerva whispered, "Do you think they would take after you and jump on the bed? I never did that as a child."

"Well, um, it's a possibility," the Doctor rubbed his neck, "I was a very energetic kid - got myself into all types of problems whether I planned to or not."

Minerva chuckled as she recalled some of those stories, "I was the opposite - at least on the Monsoon. I was well trained to behave around others. Plus, my own personality just made me do that anyways."

"Honestly," the Doctor wound an arm around her waist as they walked, "I can't wait to see what our mini-Martians and Clever Baby Girls try to pull on us."

"Plural," Minerva breathed, her heart thumping heavily.

"Sorry," the Doctor winced at his error, "I know you need some time...if this turns out to be positive. But I promise you I will be patient and take care of you and the baby-"

"Shh," Minerva put a finger over his lips and smiled, "Can we please just forget about that for a moment? I really, really just want to relax after such a day. Amy and Tamara are asleep - let's go to the pool for a swim?"

"R-right now?"

"Aha," Minerva stepped back, "We just finished dealing with a creature, saved Van Gogh, babysat a child...I need a swim. I could practice my powers too."

"Sounds great to me," the Doctor was not one to miss an opportunity to see his wife in her natural element.

~ 0 ~

"Where've you gotten to, Martian?" Minerva called as she roamed the pool room with a frown. She set a towel down on a chair and continued walking.

She'd gotten changed into a bathing suit and had hurried to the pool room where she found it completely empty. That man was not punctual at all! They were still inside the TARDIS, what could be so much more important than to be with her? Oh, she would go and punch him in the face if he had left her for some stupid new contraption he was trying to build. It wouldn't have been the first time he did that! Yes, she would march straight out and find that bloody Martian and punch...

"Gotcha!" the Doctor grabbed her from behind and made her shriek.

"Oh! Don't do that to me!" Minerva turned around and slapped him on the arm while he laughed, "You scared me!"

"I wanted to surprise you," the Doctor tried to get over his laughter seeing the look of doom being to fill her eyes.

"Yes, and how surprised I am," Minerva frowned, "I swear I'm gonna kill yo-" she didn't get to finish as the Doctor had brought her up to his lips for a kiss. She felt his arms go around her and 'discreetly' try to pull down her robe she wore over her bathing suit. She laughed and pulled away, "You're not very sneaky," she panted for breath.

"Wanna go for a swim..." the Doctor nearly laughed due to the irony in her words.

"Sure," she nodded, "And look," she pointed and turned to the pool. She extended her hands out and slowly levitated a string of water from the pool, thrusting one of her hands and making it form a medium-sized heart. She glanced over her shoulder, "Can you guess who the heart is for?"

"Well, it better _not_ be for Da Vinci or Nerio...or..."

Minerva laughed and let the water fall back into the pool, "I was thinking more like..."

"The next words better be A: a Time Lord, B: a Martian, or C: my husband," the Doctor came up behind her and turned her to him.

"I pick D, all the above," Minerva declared and shrugged off her robe to reveal her bathing suit.

The Doctor nearly fell forwards, "W-wow..." he blinked.

Minerva had finally decided to wear a bikini for once, actually feeling content with it now. She'd chosen a 50's styled two-piece; a bright red with white polka-dots. The top piece had a small ruffle with two strings tying around her neck. The bottom piece was simple shorts and went midway her stomach. She also figured if she really was pregnant she might as well try new things before her body changes.

Minerva smirked, "I thought I'd go for a change," she put a hand on her hip, "Is it likeable?"

"Yup, definitely flirtier this time," the Doctor concluded with a shaky voice, making her laugh.

"Let's see how my swimming is," she clapped her hands excitedly and hurried to get into the pool.

"I'm sure it's fantastic as always," the Doctor chuckled as he went into the pool after her.

Minerva swam up to him with cheeky smile, "Because I'm the bloody princess."

"Yes you are," the Doctor nodded, gently turning her around so her back was to the edge of the pool. He had a hint of a smirk along his lips, "And I married her," he pressed his lips to hers, quickly making it clear of his intentions.

"Well," Minerva pulled away for a moment, "I married the Oncoming Storm - not bad for life goals," she brought him down for another kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. In no time, she felt like putty in her Martian's arms. She giggled when she felt his hands reaching up to the knot on her neck and felt that big smirk from his face pressed onto her lips.

However, they started to hear...

"Minerva! Doctor!" a little girl calling out their names.

They flinched and pulled away, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Minerva whispered.

"Well..." the Doctor looked around.

"Minerva!"

"That sounds like Tamara..." Minerva blinked.

"But you put her to bed," the Doctor reminded.

"Doctor!" Tamara called, and they started to hear her small footsteps growing closer.

Minerva quickly swatted the Doctor's hands off her and scrambled out of the pool, "Doctor," she hissed and motioned for him to get out as well. She quickly grabbed her robe and put it on, throwing the towel she brought in to the Doctor, "See this?" she gestured to their haste to make their selves presentable and not look like they were about to do a certain activity that could possibly scar a child.

"Minerva! Doctor!" Tamara finally entered the room. She was dressed in her pink pajamas with a pair of white slippers. She held her doll, Lucy, in her arms and walked up to the pair.

"Tamara, sweetie, what's wrong?" Minerva bent down in front of her, "I thought I left you asleep."

"I woke up and got scared," Tamara sheepishly said and looked between her and the Doctor, "Can I sleep with you two? Please?"

The Doctor took Tamara's hand, "Of course you can stay with us. But how about you give five minutes to change and then we'll come get you, okay?"

Tamara nodded, clearly filled with relief she wouldn't be sent back to her lonely, dark room.

~ 0 ~

"Okay, okay, so a little bit more than five minutes," Minerva hastily ran around the bedroom trying to find a scrunchie for her hair. She was now changed into pajamas for actual sleeping, "Poor Tamara must be thinking we forgot about her!"

"Minerva, calm down, it's only been ten minutes," the Doctor emerged from the bathroom with a towel in his arms, also changed into pajamas.

"Would've been five if _someone_ hadn't tried distracting me," she threw him her own towel.

"I like kissing my wife, sue me," the Doctor shrugged and placed both towels on a table.

"There's a little girl scared to go back to sleep, I think I'll sue you," Minerva slipped into a light, pink robe over her pajamas.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked up to her, "Look at you being so worried. How is that not taking good care of children, hm?"

Minerva wrapped her arms around her stomach, "I don't...I don't know..."

"Everything in life just has to be learned," the Doctor stroked a strand of her hair, "It's normal. Completely normal," he leaned down and kissed her. He leaned her back and deepened the kiss. Minerva moved her arms up to his shoulders, nearly forgetting what she was so frantic over when they suddenly heard the doorknob of their room jiggling.

"Minerva, Doctor, why is your door locked?" Tamara softly asked, her voice sounding so confused.

The Doctor pulled away from Minerva and looked at the door, chuckling quietly as he saw the doorknob still moving, "This is just plain funny," he remarked.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Poor Tam," she walked up to the door and unlocked it.

Tamara stood on the other side with big, sad eyes, and her arms still clutching her doll, "You locked the door," she repeated with a pout.

"Sorry sweetheart," Minerva took the girl's hand and brought her inside.

"My Mommy never locks the door to her room," Tamara looked around.

"No, she wouldn't," Minerva patted Tamara's head.

"I miss Mommy," Tamara looked down, giving the pair an idea of why she hadn't gotten to sleep anymore.

The Doctor moved up to her and bent down in front of her, "Tam, do you miss your mother?"

Tamara nodded sheepishly, "I always end up sleeping with her because I'm scared of the dark. She puts a night light."

"Night light," Minerva sighed and rubbed her face, "Stupid, I didn't leave a night light on for her."

The Doctor looked over at her with a mock-glare, "You can't blame yourself for that."

Minerva ignored him and took Tamara to the bed, "Tam, I'm sorry for not leaving a nightlight on," she sat the girl on the foot of the bed.

"It's okay," Tamara shrugged, "Can I stay here, please?"

"Of course," the Doctor nodded and joined them, "Do you want a nightlight?"

"Mhm," she nodded.

"Then to sleep you go," he swooped her into his arms and spun her around.

Minerva shook her head and stood up to go to her side of the bed, "Doctor, stop, you'll make her dizzy. Not to mention she'll be wide awake."

"Oops, sorry," the Doctor laughed and set the girl in the middle of the bed, "Sleepy time, Tam."

"Okay," Tamara yawned and clutched her doll again.

"Is there anything else your Mommy does for the nights?" Minerva asked as she took a seat beside Tamara.

"No, she just hugs me," Tamara shrugged.

"Well tonight you get two hugs!" the Doctor exclaimed and sat on the other side, "Aren't you lucky?"

Tamara nodded with a smile and pushed away some of her hair off her face.

"Here, let me fix that," Minerva carefully took off Tamara's scrunchie.

"I like your room," Tamara looked around.

"Thank you," Minerva chuckled and ran her hand through the girl's hair to make it smoother for a ponytail. She nodded to the Doctor to get the covers undone because she knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Tamara fell asleep.

"Stacey has make up too," Tamara pointed at the vanity desk, "But I have some in my room too."

"Now why would you have make up? You're too young,' Minerva remarked.

"It makes Stacey look pretty so I took it," Tamara shrugged, "I want to be pretty like her too."

"Tam, you are very pretty," the Doctor gave her a kiss on her forehead, "You should probably stop taking your sister's things."

Tamara sheepishly smiled, "Don't tell her, it's a secret."

"Alright then," Minerva finished with Tamara's hair, "Now it's bedtime."

"Just like my Mommy," Tamara patted her hair and grinned and laid down. The pair smiled and laid down as well, pulling the covers over them.

"Night light, please, old girl," Minerva called.

Tamara watched the lights dim down with awe, "Thank you!" she called out to the box. She still couldn't believe it was actually alive!

"Now goodnight," Minerva emphasized that she had to go to sleep.

Thankfully, Tamara did seem loopy as if she would fall asleep at any moment, "Minerva, I think...you're a good babysitter."

Minerva smiled, "Why thank you."

"And I think you'd be a good Mommy too."

Minerva raised an eyebrow and looked at the Doctor who innocently looked around, "Now why would you say that?" she asked Tamara.

"The Doctor said you were scared to be a Mommy," Tamara yawned and closed her eyes for a minute, "Cos you think you can't take care of them. But look at me..." she yawned again and turned to the side facing Minerva, "...you protected me like a Mommy does, like _my_ Mommy does. You don't have to be scared, you can be a Mommy..." and the little girl fell asleep.

Minerva stroked Tamara's hair with a small smile, "I'm going to punch you, Martian," she whispered.

The Doctor blinked, "Oi, she asked and I answered. Plus, I don't think she was wrong at all. I think you did a fantastic job today," he reached to touch Minerva's cheek.

"You really think so?" Minerva sheepishly wondered, her eyes flickering from him and Tamara.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, "You looked after Tamara like a mother would. You made sure she was okay before yourself and anything else. Minerva, I understand your fears and if the exam is positive I promise you I will make you realize how wrong you are. I don't have one doubt that you would make a good mother. It's in your blood; you care for everyone you meet."

"But I don't want to fail my own baby..." Minerva blinked rapidly as her eyes began filling with tears.

The Doctor reached for her hand over Tamara, taking it into his own and giving it a light kiss, "You won't. I know so."

"You really believe in me that much," Minerva's breath hitched in her throat.

"Yes, I do," he nodded.

She could tell just by looking in his eyes that he was being complete honest. He didn't say these things just to get her on board with the parentage already. He fully believed in her despite her inexperience with children. And not just that, he made a little girl believe she was ready as well. Tamara thought she, a mere babysitter, could be a mother. Those words meant millions to Minerva.

Without a word, Minerva leaned over and kiss her Martian, "Thank you," she murmured with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I have to say, this was one of my favorite chapters lol. But uh oh, what do you think the results will be? ;) . Definitely won't be the last time this topic is brought again ^.^

For the Review:

If I could, I throw Nerio down a cliff lol. Oh definitely, I rarely leave problems from one story hanging on for the second. It'll all be resolved by the end of this story :). I purposely did that for 11 you see, but as we all know patience sooner or later ends... ooh dude I cannot even imagine placing 12 in this situation ._. he's too different from 11. Oh my god I remember those cards - and yes Clara did write them - I laughed so hard when I read each one. I feel like Rose should've done something like that for 9.

That's pretty much it for me lo. As always, hope you liked the chapter and maybe even leave a comment on it. Until next time :)


	13. The Roommates

"Did I do it!?" Amy clapped once the TARDIS had materialized - after _she_ had made it materialize.

The Doctor laughed at the excitement of Amy, recalling the same thing with Donna when she was learning how to fly the TARDIS. Although this time around, Minerva wasn't as content as the last time. She stood motionless by the leading ramps of the console, lost in thoughts. It wasn't until Amy called to her asking if she'd made it again that Minerva showed some type of response.

"Um, yeah, I'll just...go check," and with that Minerva turned and walked to the doors.

"Minerva," the Doctor decided to go after her, "we could always do the environmental check you love so much."

"Shut up," came her mocking scold tone, "You know that's forever boring."

The Doctor peered over Minerva's head and saw a park instead of their desired destination, "No, Amy, it's definitely not the fifth moon of Sinda Callista. I think I can see a Ryman's."

"More practice," Minerva moved to return when a big blast of wind pushed her and the Doctor out of the TARDIS.

"Amy!" the Doctor called as he saw the TARDIS dematerializing. He glanced at Minerva and saw her sitting up, "Are you okay?" he quickly checked her before she even answered.

"Yea, yeah," she waved it off and pointed at the nearly gone box, "Where's the box of wonders and our second ginger?"

The Doctor looked back and saw the TARDIS was now completely gone, "I have no idea..."

~ 0 ~

"I told you that was _far_ too much money," Minerva sighed as she and the Doctor walked down a lovely street of modern day Essex, Colchester.

"Well I don't know, I just pressed a button," the Doctor frowned as he peered into a brown bag he held...full of money...3000 to be exact.

"See this is why you leave all currency pertaining to humans up to _me_ ," she pointed, "I've traveled as a human and took up roommates like this so please leave the talking to me, alright?"

"Yes my Queen-to-be," he grinned.

"I'm not a Queen," she sighed.

"Not for another month you're not," he nudged.

"Okay but I'll still just be your wife in a month, nothing more..." she blinked and looked at him, suddenly serious, "...and especially nothing less."

The Doctor laughed, "Never nothing less. In a month you'll be my wife/Queen to an entire kingdom," he sighed with content and stopped to take her by the waist, "Oh, but you'll only be queen to an entire kingdom - not their wife cos you're _mine_."

Minerva nervously smiled and discreetly tried taking his hands off her, "You're being jealous again," she mumbled.

"And hopefully distracting you from your nerves," the Doctor laid a kiss on her head, clueless of the fact Minerva was growing more uncomfortable with his touch.

"Right," she didn't want it to be clear she wanted his hands off her but they wouldn't budge, "but it's a bit useless when I know everyone around me thinks I'm naive and just a simple woman way over her head."

"Don't you dare listen to them," the Doctor warned, "You know you're fantastic, you're the only one capable enough to take the reigns."

"But-"

"Ah! No more talks about that."

Minerva felt his hands finally come off her and couldn't help sigh in relief. She swallowed down hard and looked at him with a small smile. He was already looking back at her with one of his big, excited smiles. He seemed so happy despite all that had happened and Minerva wished she could feel the same. She was still confused herself on why she _wasn't_ happy.

She just wanted to be okay again.

~ 0 ~

The pair stopped in front of a house that was owned by a Craig Owens. They'd only been wandering around the city trying to get the TARDIS back and Amy when they stumbled across a strange time loop which they then discovered was the reason for the TARDIS being unable to properly materialize on the town. They'd found a note from Amy herself, though assumingly from the future, telling them to go to Craig Owen's place and apparently pose like humans renting a room. The house was also the origin point of the time loop so they figured they should really take the 'human roles' to heart - hearts.

Minerva knocked on the door and looked at the Doctor, reminding him he had to be quiet for a moment so she could handle it. However, when the door open and she tried to greet the man with brunette and blue eyes, the man cut her off by saying...

"I love you. I love you!"

Minerva blinked, both she and Craig sharing the same look...while the Doctor looked between them with a frown. No, no, no one _no one_ said 'I love you' to Minerva except for _him_...or her grandmother...or her uncle...father...

Okay fine, but _no one_ gets to say 'I love you' while meaning it on an entirely new level but _him_.

"Well, I'm glad you have a liking for us," Minerva smiled lightly and reached to take the keys from Craig, "Perhaps I won't have to do a lot of talking to get us the place," she smiled and pulled the Doctor inside the house, "Hi Craig, we're going to be your new roommates, er, sorry, lodgers."

"But I only just put the advert up today, I didn't put my address," Craig closed the door after them and quickly followed.

"Well we're just a..." but Minerva stopped when she caught site of the staircase with the inky door and flashing light bulb, "...never mind," she swallowed hard.

The Doctor sensed her sudden nervousness and brought her away from the staircase, rewinding his arm around her waist, "You're very lucky we came along," he said casually, "Less of a young professional, more of an ancient amateur, but my wife's like a queen," he winked at her, getting a small smile from her, "But frankly we're absolute dreams," he looked back at Craig.

"Hang on, mate, I don't know if I want you staying, and give me back those keys, you can't have those!" Craig reached for the keys that Minerva still held but she slipped them behind her back and gave a cheeky grin.

"Have some rent," the Doctor handed Craig the paper bag, "Fair warning it may be a lot. I'm not good with currency like my wife is," he shrugged and looked around, "Don't spend it all on sweets. Unless you like sweets. I like sweets. Ooh," Minerva giggled when he gave Craig a Gallic kiss on either side of the face, "That's how we greet each other nowadays, isn't it?" he looked back at Minerva who simply nodded, "I'm the Doctor. Well, they call me the Doctor, I don't know why-"

"Because he's the earned the name," Minerva spoke up before he ran out of air, "With all his heroism and work. I'm Minerva Souza. And people call me Minerva because...it's my name."

"Craig Owens," the man shook her hand, though eyed them both with curiosity, "The Doctor?"

"Yep. Who lives upstairs?" the Doctor glanced back at the door upstairs, gripping Minerva unconsciously. He didn't like the idea off keeping her right under the enemy's nose, quite literally, but they had no where else to go nor do.

"Just some bloke," Craig shrugged.

"What does he look like?" Minerva wondered.

"Normal. He's very quiet," Craig had begun when there a was a loud bang from the upstairs, making them all look up.

"Doesn't sound like it," Minerva mumbled.

"Yes," the Doctor pulled her into living room of the place, at least he could put some distance between the enemy and his wife.

"Excuse me?" Craig blinked at the imprudence of the pair. He quickly followed them and saw them looking up a stain on the ceiling.

"Ah! I suppose that's...dry rot?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Or damp. Or mildew."

"Or none of the above," Minerva frowned.

"I'll get someone to fix it," Craig waved it off.

"No, I'll fix it. I'm good at fixing rot," the Doctor turned around with a big grin, "Call me the Rotmeister."

"Please don't," Minerva shook her head, "Add that to the never-saying-again list, please," she gave him a sharp look.

"Right," he nodded, " I'm the Doctor, don't call me the Rotmeister. This is the most beautiful parlour we've have ever seen, you're obviously a man of impeccable taste," he walked into the kitchen with Minerva.

"He's right," Minerva agreed, "Can't we stay, Craig?" she looked at the human with her famous sweet smile that got her what ever she wanted, "Say we can, yeah?"

Craig shifted under the woman's smile and looked away, "You haven't even seen the room," he mumbled. The woman had big eyes just like someone else he knew and didn't want to fall susceptible to them like Sophie's...

"The room?" the Doctor blinked with no clue.

"He means our room, dear," Minerva patted his arm, "Remember?"

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed, "Our room, take us to our room," he gestured to Craig.

~ 0 ~

Craig opened the door to the vacant room for the pair to see and walked in first, "Yeah, this is Mark's old room, he owns the place, moved out about a month ago. An uncle he'd never even heard of died and left a load of money."

"How very convenient," Minerva tested the bed with a smile, "But the room is fine," she looked at the Doctor, "I think now he wants to see our proof of...everything, dear."

"Oh right!" the Doctor hurried over with his psychic paper to show to Craig, switching it each time he announced what exactly he was showing, "There...National Insurance number... NHS number... References..."

Craig's eyes widened at the last one, "Is that a reference from the Archbishop of Canterbury?"

"We're his special favorites," Minerva remarked casually and stood up, "I'm hungry so I'm gonna go make something...anyone want any?" she headed for the doors.

"Me!" the Doctor quickly followed her.

"I haven't got anything in," Craig warned as he walked out after them.

Minerva went straight into the kitchen and started raiding everything she could find, "Oi, I can make anything with the smallest of ingredients," she noticed a picture prominently set in the middle of the fridge consisting of Craig and another woman, "Who's the girl on the fridge?"

"My friend. Sophie," Craig looked to the picture.

"Girlfriend?" the Doctor guessed by the long look the picture received.

"A friend who is a girl. There's nothing going on," Craig quickly said.

Minerva, who now stood at the stove making omelets, "I smell lies," she mumbled and then spoke at a normal level, "Are we talking about a 'friend' or a best friend?"

"Best friend," Craig instantaneously answered, much to the amusement of the pair, "We met at work about a year ago at the call center."

"Oh, really, a communications exchange?" the Doctor asked then looked at Minerva and whispered, "That could be handy."

"Mhm," she nodded.

"Firm's going down though. The bosses are using a totally rubbish business model. I know what they should do, I got a plan all worked out, but I'm just a phone drone, I can't go running in saying I know best," Craig found himself rambling and shook his head, "Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you."

"We've got those faces," the Doctor shrugged, "People never stop blurting out their plans while we're around."

"Right, where's your stuff?" Craig brushed off the moment.

"Don't worry, it'll materialize..." the Doctor mumbled, "...if all goes to plan," he really hoped Amy wasn't having too much trouble on her own inside the TARDIS.

~ 0 ~

After a lovely lunch cooked entirely by Minerva, the trio sat in the living room. Craig took the side of the larger couch while the Doctor took the couch-chair and without warning pulled Minerva down on his lap. He flashed her a smug smile while she did her best to return one. If she got up then he would know something was wrong and the last thing she needed was him worrying about her when they had the enemy living right upstairs.

"Oh, that was incredible! That was absolutely brilliant," Craig laughed and looked at Minerva, "Where did you learn to cook?"

"My grandmother," she smiled, "She taught me everything I know. Who needs Madrid, England and Brazil when you've got the best cook and baker right at home. Though I gotta say you do want to learn different strategies each new places has to offer. Ever been to different places, Craig?"

"I'm not much of a traveler," he shook his head.

"I can tell from your sofa," the Doctor remarked.

"My sofa?"

"You're starting to look like it."

Craig laughed, "Thanks, mate, that's lovely!"

"Doctor," Minerva hit his chest, "That's rude."

"Sorry," he sheepishly said.

"That's a good boy," she looked back at Craig to see him fondling absently fondling some a pink keychain, "Craig, are you okay?"

"What?" he blinked, blushing for having been caught.

"You're sort of... fondling the key chain."

"I'm holding them," Craig cleared his throat and set the key chain on the sofa arm.

"Riiight..." Minerva looked at the Doctor with a smirk, both knowing the situation Craig and this 'Sophie' woman were probably in.

"Anyway..." Craig stood up and walked to a table by the door, picking up a set of keys and turning to the pair, "...these are your keys."

"We can stay?" the Doctor blinked. Minerva stood up and the two walked to meet Craig halfway.

"Yeah, you're weird and you can cook, it's good enough for me," Craig shrugged, "Right, outdoor, front door, your door," he showed them each key's function.

"Our door, our place, our gaff," the Doctor took the keys and looked at Minerva with a grin, "Ha-ha! Yes! Me with a key."

"For a house, that's a new one," Minerva laughed and took the keys, "And I'll keep these in my pocket because you lose everything."

"I do not!"

"He does," she looked at Craig who smiled in amusement, "First thing about marriage is always know who loses everything. Him," she nodded to the Doctor, "And another thing is listening which I'll include you," she pointed at Craig, "Please don't touch the rot."

"Wasn't going to," Craig oddly looked at them.

Minerva clapped her hands, "Great! This is going to be fun," she said right before they heard another bang upstairs, "...or dangerous," she mumbled.

~ 0 ~

Later that night, Minerva and the Doctor settled into their room and decided to check up on their companion stuck in the TARDIS through their communicators.

The Doctor flopped on the bed and pulled Minerva down beside him, though Minerva secretly keeping a certain distance between them, "Earth to Pond, Earth to Pond," he called, "Come in, Pond."

"Doctor!" Amy screamed and made both wince of pain, "Oooh. Sorry! "

"Oi, Amy, don't break our new earpieces," Minerva tapped her communicator.

"How's the TARDIS coping?" the Doctor asked, absently holding Minerva's hand and fiddling with her fingers.

"See for yourself," Amy sighed and a second later they both heard the awful noises the poor box as making.

Minerva frowned, "Aw, she's locked in a materialisation loop, trying to land again but she can't."

"And whatever's stopping her is upstairs in that flat. So go upstairs and sort it!" Amy nearly shouted.

"We don't know what it is yet!" the Doctor argued and sat up on the bed, Minerva slowly doing the same, "Anything that can stop the TARDIS from landing is big, scary big!"

"Wait...are you scared?" Amy asked and sounded incredulous.

"Well to be fair we don't know what's up there and we're certainly not ready for it," Minerva pointed out.

"Exactly," the Doctor nodded, "We need to learn what/who it is to know how to deal with it. It is vital that this "man" upstairs doesn't realize who and what we are. So no sonicking. No advanced technology. We can only use this," he tapped his communicator in his ear, "Cos we're on scramble. To anyone else hearing this conversation, we're talking absolute gibberish. Practical eruption in chicken. Descartes Lombardy spiral."

"Shut up," Minerva pleaded nearly laughing.

"All we've got to do is pass as an ordinary human beings," he declared and suddenly found both women laughing, "Did I say something funny?"

"So Minerva, exactly how are you going to help him do that?" Amy asked, sounding curious yet amused.

Minerva eyed the Doctor who'd started going around the room, picking random things here and there, "I'm not sure...let you know what I come up with."

They heard a crashing sound from upstairs again followed by the screams of Amy.

"Amy!? What's wrong!?" the Doctor dropped what he held and focused on Amy.

"Martian..." Minerva nervously looked around the room as the clocks spun back and forth.

"Interesting. Localised time loop," the Doctor observed.

"Ow! What's all that?" poor Amy cried.

"Time distortion. Whatever's happening upstairs, is still affecting you."

"It's stopped...ish!" Amy informed after a couple minutes, "How about your end?"

Minerva noticed all the clocks had finally stopped and were now ticking at normal, "We're good," she answered.

"So, doesn't sound great, but nothing to worry about?"

"No, no, no, not really!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Just keep the zigzag plotter on full, that'll protect you," but they heard another shout of Amy, "Amy, I said the zigzag plotter!"

"I pulled the zigzag plotter!" the ginger argued.

"If you're standing with the door behind you take two steps to your right and pull it again," Minerva sighed and then smirked when they heard Amy sighing of relief.

"Oh. Now, I must not use the sonic. We've got work to do, need to pick up a few items," the Doctor declared and shut down the communication, Minerva doing the same.

"And when you say that I really hope you don't mean trashcan items," Minerva crossed her arms and hopefully looked at the Doctor.

"Yeah, you may not want to come then," he cheekily smiled and put his hands behind his back.

Minerva put a hand on her forehead and sat down on the bed again, "So much for being human."

"In my defense the longest I've been human was for two months and that...that didn't go so well," he shook his head but smirked when he thought of something, "...except when I snogged you."

"Hey," she pointed at him, "You didn't snog me..."

The Doctor smirked even wider, "Yes I did. Not once, not twice, but three times!"

Minerva covered her face with her hands to avoid showing her blush, "Shut up," she murmured.

"When I keep making my wife blush? I don't think so," the Doctor walked up to her and tried to take her hands from her face.

"You're so mean!"

"Why?" he laughed out of amusement.

"Because you're purposely embarrassing me!"

"Oh I'm embarrassing you, eh?" he bent down in front of her, giving up on her hands, "So talking about kissing your husband is 'embarrassing'?"

Minerva opened two her fingers to look through and realized how that may come off as, "Oh...my bad," she whispered and slowly lowered both her hands.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. Those weren't embarrassing times for me...you were..." she smiled softly, "...you made a poor human's heart flutter so much it nearly exploded."

"Well I do have that affect on people," he waved it off casually and received a whack on the arm with a mock-glare. He took both her hands and kissed them, "But no one can make me fall in love in three days except for you."

Minerva blushed, "Well..."

"I can be human if I have you by my side," he leaned up to kiss her.

She turned her head with a fake smile, "I can give you pointers, though."

"Like what?" he asked, a bit confused on the rejection he'd received.

"I'm sorry, dear, but...it's the bow-tie," she winced at the loud 'what' the Doctor nearly shouted.

"Bow ties are cool," he argued almost in a pleading way.

"They're dorky," she corrected innocently then smiled at the pout the Doctor wore on his face. She placed her hands on his shoulders and tweaked his beloved bow tie a bit, "And a bit cute...well...a lot. But as far as humans go. Guys just...do nothing," she looked to the side, "I mean I don't know about the English, I guess they watch television, play sports, yeah," she nodded, "They definitely play sports...or maybe they're big science geeks," she looked at him and blushed, "I wouldn't mind either," she shrugged, "They're both cute."

"I'll be taking that into consideration," the Doctor smirked and gave her another kiss, this time successfully making contact with her lips, though even then he noticed she wasn't as giving as she usually was.

"But I think you're more of the science geek," she admitted between the repeated kisses he started giving her. She was becoming frustrated but didn't want to outright shout at him for something that wasn't his fault, "You don't play sports. So just be extra sciency and stuff."

"I can do all that stuff," the Doctor assured, "But I think I know which thing I'll do best..." he put a hand on her lap to lean up and kiss her again. Minerva shifted awkwardly under his touch, receiving his lips with a small kiss back. However, the Doctor wasn't as surprised as any other husband would've been. He continued with his game, wanting to see if this night he would finally be able to be with his wife again, "Can you give me some pointers?" he asked in-between their kisses, refusing to stop such a moment.

"Mm, perhaps..." Minerva's heart raced uncontrollably as their kisses became slower. She felt his hands move to her waist where they settled to gently push her back onto the bed. In no time was the Doctor over her and kissing her. But as things became more heated and several buttons had been undone, Minerva found it impossible to continue with the charade. Abruptly, she pushed the Doctor off her, "I can't, I'm sorry..." she quickly scrambled to get to the far side of the bed, her arms wrapping around herself, "I'm sorry."

The Doctor watched her in utter confusion - and concern - feeling like he'd done something wrong. Once he heard her stifled sobs he hurried to her side, "What's wrong, Clever Girl?"

"I...I don't know," Minerva truthfully answered, making everything seem even worse. Why should she be crying if she wasn't even sure what she was crying _for_?

"You don't know?" the Doctor repeated, trying to be as understanding as possible. But, with that type of answer what could he really get?

"No," Minerva shook her head, loudly sniffling, "I don't...I don't know, okay? I'm sorry if that seems stupid and weird but I really don't know why I'm so upset. It's just the way I feel right now."

"Hey, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to help you feel better. You think I haven't noticed the fact you've been more distant?" the Doctor asked, "It's like you don't know me at all. I'll always know when you're upset. Maybe I won't always know the reason why but I'll always work to know. So, let's talk, yeah? Cos all this started not too long ago," he began making mental calculations of the precise moment in which Minerva had become like this.

Minerva chewed on the inside of her mouth, she of course knowing when and why. She was only waiting now for him to also realize it.

"Actually," the pieces were falling in together while the Doctor made an addition in the air, "it started right around the time we thought you were preg..." and his voice trailed off as he stared at Minerva.

Minerva shut her eyes and stifled a sob, "I don't know what's wrong," she repeated as she wrapped her arms around herself again.

* * *

 _In the medbay, Minerva and the Doctor were nervously waiting in front of a monitor to see the results of the pregnancy scan. Eventually, the monitor bleeped it was finished and began printing out the results._

 _"You read it, I can't do this," Minerva wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling like she could just faint from how dizzy she felt her head. She was terrified beyond belief!_

 _The Doctor, though afraid himself, agreed to her request and went to pick up the paper from the printer. Turning around to Minerva, he began checking for the dire result. A couple seconds later, Minerva watched his face contort to that of an unknown emotion, but a horrible one she'd never seen before._

 _"Martian, what's it say?" Minerva asked quietly, even more afraid then._

 _But the Doctor lowered the paper and shifted his gaze to the side, "You're...not pregnant."_

 _Minerva raised her eyebrows, "I'm...I'm not?" slowly, her arms unwinded and she found herself unable to come up with a coherent, full response, "I...I guess...I suppose that's...this is, um..." she swallowed hard for some reason, unsure of what she truly felt at the moment._

 _The Doctor set the paper down on the table and ran a hand through his hair, deeply exhaling, "That's it, then..." he whispered, "...yup..."_

 _Minerva's eyes snapped back to him, once again seeing that new emotion in his eyes, "Are you okay?"_

 _"Me? Yeah, yeah!" the Doctor erupted into assurances, though he didn't manage to pull off a smile, "I'm just, um...yeah, fine," but he turned away and indeed displayed to the wall he was not fine._

 _"Martian," Minerva called again but the Doctor started walking for the doors._

 _"I'm going to go fix the console," he gave the weak excuse before disappearing into the corridors._

 _Minerva watched him go, able to feel his sense of desolation and despair. But for some reason, she too didn't feel as well as she thought she would be if the exams turned out to be negative. Silently, and still contemplating on the reason, she wrapped an arm around her stomach, able to feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes._

* * *

"It's okay," the Doctor quickly took her into his arms, letting her quietly weep as she needed to, "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this?"

"Because I don't even know why nor what these feelings are!" she sniffled, resting her head on his chest, "I'm confused and I just want things to go back to normal."

"Well...you're letting me hug you without making faces this time, that's good isn't it?"

Minerva playfully rolled her eyes, "I never disliked your touch, I just felt uncomfortable. But it's a 'me' problem, not yours."

"Any problem of yours is mine too, and we'll work to make you feel better, okay?" the Doctor placed a kiss on her head, "But for now, why don't you get some rest and I'll go get what we need?"

Minerva pulled back, shaking her head, "No, I have to help-"

"I don't want you out there when you're clearly not feeling well. Please, get some sleep and then tomorrow morning you can be your clever self and help me. How does that sound?"

Minerva gave a small sigh, "Fine, but you have to be careful. And..." she thought for a moment, "...you have to give me a kiss now, because you're making me feel better already."

"That I can comply with," the Doctor declared with a cheery smile. He leaned to her and kissed her, making her giggle towards the end, "I won't be long, alright?" she nodded, "And please, don't dwell on what happened with that test. One day, when we're both ready, things will turn out better for us, you'll see," he cleared a tear off her cheek then gave her another kiss.

"Okay," she whispered and watched him get up and leave the room. When he was gone, she took a deep breath and let herself fall back on the bed. What she would give to know what was going on through her mind...

~ 0 ~

The next morning, Craig stood outside the bathroom with an exasperated face, the water clearly running from the other side. Minerva stepped out of her room with a nice grin, closing the door immediately after her so Craig wouldn't see what laid behind.

"Morning, Craig," she greeted.

"Morning," he greeted right before he knocked on the bathroom door again, "Doctor!"

Minerva laughed when she heard the Doctor's singing from the shower, "You may want to give him another hour, Craig."

"Doctor!" Craig continued to knock on the door, "How long are you going to be in there?"

The Doctor stopped his singing to call back, "Oh, sorry, I like a good soak!"

"Like I said, maybe an hour more," Minerva shrugged and walked for the kitchen.

However, she stopped at the sound of a loud bang from above, even Craig forgetting the bathroom to move to the stairs, "What the hell was that?" he stared up.

"Um, probably just dropped something," Minerva shrugged, trying to seem as casual about it. The last thing they needed was for Craig to go and 'meet' the 'man' upstairs.

But unfortunately, the second bang didn't make it so easy as Craig started to go up the stairs, "I'm just going to check if he's okay."

"No, Craig, don't!" Minerva shouted as the man went up the stairs.

She looked around, unsure if she should use her ice to at least stop him from reaching up. But if she did that then she would be exposing herself as alien and therefore expose the Doctor. But her heart raced as Craig knocked on the door of the 'roommate'.

"Craig!" she hurried up the stairs.

"Yes? Hello?" an elder-looking man opened the door upstairs just a crack.

"Doctor!" Minerva found herself lost and did the most rational thing she could think of. She had stopped midway the stairs when she saw the door open upstairs.

"It's me from downstairs. I heard a big bang," Craig explained.

"Thank you, Craig, but I don't need your help," the man promptly closed the door on Craig.

Minerva blinked and tilted her head, that was odd...

"What happened, what's going on!?" the Doctor came running down the hall and up the stairs to where Minerva was.

Minerva raised an eyebrow when she saw him aiming a toothbrush to the top of the stairs, "What are you doing?" she had to ask, "And where the hell are your clothes?"

"When my wife shouts for me I come no matter what," he declared, making her smile.

"Even if you're just in a towel?" she smiled in amusement.

"Yes," he nodded and kissed her cheek.

She blushed and looked away, seeing Craig heading back for the stairs, "Did you talk to your, um...roommate?"

"Yeah," he shrugged and stopped in front of them.

"What did he look like?" the Doctor asked while trying to catch a glimpse of the man upstairs, though the door was now shut.

"More normal than you do at the moment, mate," Craig shook his head, "What are you doing? And, why do you have my toothbrush?"

"He gets weirder in the shower," Minerva shrugged, "But, um, anyways...did that man look...weird?"

"Weird?" Craig repeated, trying not to look at her as if she was crazy with severe struggle.

"You know...not normalish...?"

"Just fine," he forced a smile and walked around the pair when the phone below started ringing.

Meanwhile, the Doctor started going up the stairs. Minerva shook her head and went after him, "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Suddenly, they heard a woman's gasp from downstairs and turned to see a blonde looking up at them with half-wide eyes, "Ooh...hello?"

Minerva sighed and hurried down the stairs, recognizing the woman as Sophie, "Hi," she shook Sophie's hand, "I'm Minerva, that's um..." she looked back as the Doctor came down the stairs, "...my husband. I apologize for his appearance."

The Doctor, however, didn't seem to notice and simply came up and hugged Sophie, even giving her a Gallic air kiss, "I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you."

Minerva yanked him back by the arm and pulled him into the living room, "You can't be human, case closed," she mumbled.

"Hang on a sec," Craig stopped them as he lowered the phone, and looked at the Doctor, "We've got a match today, pub league, we're one down if you fancy it?"

"Pub league?" the Doctor blinked and looked at Minerva, "A drinking competition?"

"No, he means soccer," Minerva playfully rolled her eyes, "Or, football, whatever."

"Football. Football!" the Doctor turned to Craig and nodded, "Yes, blokes play football! I'm good at football, I think."

Craig smiled, "You've saved my life!" he patted the Doctor on the cheek and returned to the phone, "I've got somebody. All right, see you down there," he hung up and turned to his friend, "Hey, Soph."

"Hey, I thought I'd come early and meet your new flatmates," Sophie explained while eyeing the pair in the kitchen, the Doctor taking out a carton of milk and drinking straight from it.

"Do you play, Sophie?" he asked.

"No, Soph just stands on the sidelines, she's my mascot," Craig said and winced when he realized what he'd just spoken.

Sophie looked appalled at his thoughts, "I'm your mascot? Mascot?!"

Craig didn't know what to say anymore and so the next words that came out were probably even worse, "Well, not my mascot, it's a football match, I can't take a date."

Sophie frowned, "I didn't say I was your date."

"Neither did I," Craig nervously shrugged and looked away.

Minerva and the Doctor exchanged awkward glances, "So we should probably go get ready," Minerva snatched the milk carton from the Doctor and set it back in the fridge.

"Better get dressed," the Doctor nodded and Minerva also took the toothbrush he held.

"Here you go," she handed it back to Craig.

"Oh, the spare kit's just in the bottom drawer," he said to the Doctor.

"That'll be a challenge," Minerva thought of the condition their room was in and shook her head. She took the Doctor's hand and pulled him for their room.

The Doctor stopped and looked back at the humans a bit curious and amused, "You unlocked the door. How did you do that?" he asked Sophia, "Those are your keys, you must have left them last time you came here," he nodded to the other keys on the table with the pink key chain.

"Yeah," Sophie nodded, "but I...How do you know these are my keys?"

"I've been holding them!" Craig blurted.

"I have got another set," Sophie held up her other keys.

"You've got two sets of keys to someone else's house?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sophie nodded.

"I see! You must like it here too," the Doctor smiled and pulled Minerva into their room.

"Was that us when I was human?" Minerva laughed as she locked the door.

"How do you mean?" the Doctor hurried to the drawer where the football kit was.

"That we had feelings for each other in completely blatant ways?" she crossed her arms.

"That...that could be a possibility," the Doctor concluded as he thought of the many times back when she was human where their some of their moments were clearly not platonic. Minerva walked up and took the kit from him, placing it on a drawer then surprised him with a soft kiss on the lips, "What was that for?" he blinked.

"For coming when I called," she smiled with a hand resting on his cheek, "My Oncoming Storm."

"Just for you," he leaned down to give her a deeper kiss.

~ 0 ~

The pair walked on the park with Craig and Sophie towards the awaiting football players. Craig had wondered how exactly to introduce the newest player and had came to a slump once he realized he hadn't been given a proper name yet, "What are you actually called, what's your proper name?" he looked at the Doctor.

"Just call me the Doctor," the Doctor shrugged.

"It's worked for centuries - I mean years," Minerva corrected herself fast and smiled.

"I can't say to these guys, "Hey, this is my new flatmate, he's called the Doctor," Craig shook his head.

"Why not?" the Doctor asked.

"'Cos it's weird."

"And what's wrong with weird?" Minerva challenged.

They were stopped by one of the teammates, Sean, who nodded, "All right, Craig. Soph. All right, mate."

The Doctor shook the man's hand, "Hello, I'm Craig's new flatmate," he was about to give the man a Gallic kiss when Minerva grabbed his arm and shook her head, reminding him of the proper greetings of the 21st century, "I'm called the Doctor," he said instead, "and this is my wife, Minerva," he gestured to the ginger.

"Hi," she waved.

"Hello," Sean shook her hand and looked at the Doctor, "All right, Doctor. I'm Sean. Where are you strongest?"

"Arms."

"No, he means, what position?" Craig said before Minerva could, "On the field?"

"Not sure," the Doctor honestly answered, "The front? The side? Below?"

"It'll be interesting to find out," Minerva remarked under her breath.

"Are you any good though?" Sean wanted to know.

The Doctor spun a ball he'd been holding with his fingertips, "Let's find out!" he kicked the ball into the field.

"Without that, dear," Minerva pulled off his jacket and shook her head, "Don't know why you insisted on wearing it. Made you look like an even bigger idiot."

The Doctor simply pecked her lips and ran off to go play.

~ 0 ~

Minerva was overly shocked to see that her Martian could actually be more than just a science geek. He actually played football so well to the point that he had the entire onlookers cheering just for him. Although she was a bit upset when some of the single, young women started giving him the looks. The Doctor took no notice of such women as after the game he'd ran straight for his wife to give her a celebration kiss. Afterwards, they moved to have drinks with the rest of the team in celebration of their victory.

"You are so on the team!" Sean pointed at the Doctor, "Next week we've got the Crown and Anchor, we'll annihilate them!"

The Doctor immediately pulled Minerva behind him and glared menacingly at the man, "No violence, not while I'm around, not today, not ever. I'm the Doctor, the oncoming storm..." realization donned on him as Sean gave him an odd look, "...and you meant beat them in a football match, didn't you?"

Minerva cleared her throat and moved around to stand beside her Martian, "Pretty much, dear."

"Oh, lovely, what sort of time?" the Doctor beamed.

Craig opened up a can and it spilled over, making everyone laugh. It would've been funny for the pair if the moment hadn't kept repeating itself over and over.

"Amy?" Minerva activated her communicator to speak with the ginger as she and the Doctor moved away from the group.

"It's happening again! Worse!" Amy cried.

"What does the scanner say?" the Doctor asked.

"A lot of nines. Is it good that they're nines? Tell me it's good that they're all nines!"

"Yes, yes, it's...it's good," the Doctor looked at Minerva who shook her head, it was most definitely not okay, "Zigzag plotter, zigzag plotter, Amy," but they heard another scream of their companion, signaling that it wasn't getting any better.

"Amy?" Minerva called, "Amy? Are you there?"

After a moment, Amy finally responded, "Yes, hello."

"Ah, thank heavens. I thought the TARDIS had been flung off into the vortex with you inside it, lost forever," the Doctor sighed and then shouted as Minerva elbowed him in the ribs.

'That's not something you say!" she exclaimed.

"You mean that could actually happen!?" Amy, alarmed, nearly shouted again, "You have got to get me out of here."

"Amy, Amy, calm down please," Minerva sighed, "Why don't you tell us the numbers on the scanner again?"

"All fives."

"Fives?" the Doctor looked around and saw the time loop had ended, "Even better. Still, it means the effect's almost unbelievably powerful and dangerous, but don't worry. Hang on, OK? We've got some rewiring to do."

"Hey! You..."hang on"!" came Amy's poor answer.

~ 0 ~

Later that day, Minerva had a notebook on her lap with a pen in her hand, her left hand as she was frustrated and stressed. She was sat in the couch chair of their room while the Doctor worked on the contraption he'd built over the bed. She was trying to keep her grumbles down a low level volume as the Doctor had informed her that Craig requested some 'space' with Sophie for the night. And though he didn't quite catch the message, Minerva had locked the door and told him not to go out until they heard Sophie leaving. She'd taken the small lock down as another opportunity to make an official draft of the orders she would put into action the moment she was coronated Queen. It was even harder since they weren't to Mayar's knowledge and so Minerva felt like he would oppose to them just as he had done with nearly everything else she'd said in their last meeting with the Seonel family.

"Okay, I need a break," Minerva set the notebook beside her and stood up to help the Doctor...when she realized he was no longer in the room. She looked at the door and saw it had been left a crack open. She slapped a hand over her face and sighed, "Why have children when I can look after my husband?" she said to herself and ran out of the room. She was too engulfed in the moment to realize what exactly her question had left open.

She ran straight into the living room where the Doctor sat in a couch chair with wires wrapped around his neck and Craig and Sophie sat on the long couch. "I am so sorry!" she apologized to Craig, "I thought I explained the rules for tonight," she looked down at the Doctor who quickly looked away with shame.

He didn't want to bother her while she was doing her Moontsay work and he needed to figure out how to make the normal, human screwdriver work...was that so bad?

"No, we don't mind," Sophie assured Minerva, but Minerva could see from the face Craig had that he wasn't agreeing, "I was just telling the Doctor of the natural, boring life one can lead at times."

"Oh you mean the work, weekend, work, weekend, thing?" Minerva immediately understood. She sat on the armrest of the chair of the Doctor, discreetly smacking him on the head for his imprudence on the humans.

"Yeah," Sophie nodded, "There's six billion people on the planet doing pretty much the same thing over and over. Life can seem a bit pointless after a while."

"Six billion people?" the Doctor blinked, "Watching you two at work, I'm starting to wonder where they all come from," he mumbled. It wasn't hard to see the feelings between the two humans but at the rate they were going there was no confession to be brought around until they were at least 70!

"So the call center, that's where you work, right?" Minerva asked, Sophie nodding, "I'm sure that's not what you wanted to do as a kid. What's your real dream?"

Sophie sheepishly smiled, "Don't laugh," she pleaded, "I only ever told Craig about it. I want to work looking after animals. Maybe abroad? I saw this orangutan sanctuary on telly."

"And what's stopping you?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, smirking when Sophia immediately looked to Craig.

"She can't, you need loads of qualifications," Craig shrugged, the man oblivious to the looks.

"Yeah, true," Sophie sighed, "Plus it's scary, everyone I know lives round here. Craig got offered a job in London, better money, didn't take it."

"What's wrong with staying here? I can't see the point of London."

"Well, perhaps that's you, then," the Doctor pointed, acting casual as he worked on his wires, "Perhaps you'll just have to stay here, secure and a little bit miserable until the day you drop. Better than trying and failing, eh?"

"You think I'd fail?" Sophie looked mortified at what she was listening to.

"Everybody's got dreams, Sophie, very few are going to achieve them, so why pretend?" the Doctor picked up wine on the table beside him and drank from it only to spit it back out, "Perhaps, in the whole universe, a call center is where you should be?"

Sophie blinked with incredulity and looked at Minerva to see if the ginger would say something to her husband. However, Minerva crossed her arms and leaned on the Doctor's side, not uttering a single word.

"What you're saying is horrible!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Is it true?' the Doctor asked.

"Of course it's not true," she snapped, "I'm not staying in a call center all my life, I can do anything I want!"

Minerva smirked, "So why not start now?"

Sophie started to smile when she figured out the trick, "Oh! Yeah! Right!" she laughed and glanced at Craig, "Oh, my God! Did you see what he just did?"

"No, what's happening? Are you going to live with monkeys now?" he frowned.

"It's a big old world, Sophie. Work out what's really keeping you here, eh?" the Doctor said and hid his smirk into his work.

"I don't know. Dunno..." Sophie looked back at Craig.

"Definitely us," Minerva whispered to the Doctor who chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Thank God they were well past that stage, he thought.

~ 0 ~

There was now a completed large device sitting on the middle of the bed of Minerva's and the Doctor's room. It was made out of completely different objects the Doctor had found outside in trash cans. It was now spinning in a circle repeatedly while the pair spoke to Amy.

"Right. Shield's up. Let's scan," the Doctor announced as he kept ducking out of the way each time the device circled.

"What are you getting?" Amy asked through the communicator.

The pair looked at a converted digital clock with intent, Minerva frowning, "There's no traces of high technology," she looked at the Doctor, "Can that be right?"

"Absolutely not!" he shook his head, "It's too normal."

"Only for you could too normal be a problem," Amy scoffed, "You said I could be lost forever. Just go upstairs."

"Without knowing, get ourselves killed, then you really are lost," the Doctor pointed out, "If we could just get a look in there... Hold on," he stopped the device from spinning, "Use the data bank, get me the plans of this building - its history, the layout, everything. Meanwhile, I shall recruit a spy," they de-activated their communication devices afterwards.

"Well, this went well," Minerva sighed and turned for the doors.

The Doctor came after her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey," he kissed her cheek, "How are you doing?" he felt awful they hadn't had a chance to speak about Minerva's issues again.

"Now?" Minerva sighed again, clearly not in the mood, "You really want to ask about that now?"

"Well truthfully I wanted to ask far earlier but we've been a bit busy," the Doctor shrugged and tightened his hold on her, "How are you doing?"

"I don't know..." Minerva answered truthfully, "I mean...I feel better since I told you, but..."

"I liked that feeling better part," the Doctor smiled and so did she, "Now if we can get it to a 'I'm much better now'."

"I'm trying, honest. But I know with my personal doctor I can definitely get better," Minerva then turned around to face him, wearing a light smirk across her lips, her arms draping over his shoulders.

"Your belief in me is not in vain," the Doctor pecked her lips afterwards, "I promise you as soon as we're out of here I will make you feel so much better - including minty fresh brownies and a new artist session with whomever you want...except Di Caprio of course."

Minerva chuckled, "I look forward to that, Martian," she leaned forwards and kissed him again.

~ 0 ~

"Why are you doing this, again?" the Doctor watched Minerva place a glass of orange juice on a breakfast tray in the kitchen.

"Because we sort of ruined Craig's chance with Sophie last night and I want to make it up," she picked the tray and headed for Craig's room.

"Well it's not our fault he can't just confess to the woman!" the Doctor followed after her.

"Says the man who wasted nearly a year with me as a human," she reminded, smirking wide.

" _You_ did the same to me, you know," he pointed.

"Ah, so then we both know how difficult it is to confess long feelings for someone you truly care about. We know how scary it is, the fear of rejection, the fear of ruining a good friendship, etc. etc. etc. It's hard and we're not making it easy for Craig," she stopped in front of Craig's door.

"You're right," the Doctor sighed and knocked on the door for her, "Craig! Craig?" he called but received no answer, "Minerva's got some lovely breakfast for you."

Minerva frowned upon so much silence, "Craig?" she nodded for the Doctor to open the door.

The Doctor opened up and both walked in, shocked of an ill-looking Craig laying in bed. As Minerva set the breakfast tray on the bed-stand table, the Doctor ran for the human and picked up his arm, "Craig, we told you not to touch it!" he sighed in exasperation.

Minerva gasped at the long ill-looking streak that ran up Craig's arm, "What do we do!?"

"First," the Doctor pounded on Craig's chest, the human gasping for a moment before falling back unconscious, "And then this," he ran out of the room with the tea pot from the breakfast tray, Minerva followed him and listening to him mock the poor human, "What's that? An unfamiliar and obviously poisonous substance. "Oh, I know what would be really clever, I'll stick my hand in it!"

"Well, he didn't know it was poisonous!" Minerva reminded, crinkling her nose when she saw him jamming teabags and cramming them into the pot.

"Still! We said not to and what's the first thing he does?" he shook his head and ran back to Craig's room, "Right. Reverse the enzyme decay. Excite the tannin molecules."

Minerva ran after him and caught up to see Craig drinking the tea from the spout of the pot, "I've got to go to work," he weakly said.

"You will not get out of that bed today," Minerva declared, "You need to rest."

"It's the planning meeting, it's important," Craig insisted.

"We'll figure it out but on no account is a meeting more important than _you_ ," Minerva sighed and looked at the Doctor as the human fell asleep, "Will he be alright now?"

"Yes, he should wake up in a couple of hours," the Doctor set the tea pot down.

"We should call in for work and say he's ill," she looked back to Craig.

"No worries, I can go and fill in," the Doctor declared, making Minerva's eyes widened.

"You hold down another job? Have we not learned of UNIT?"

"Just for today," he shrugged, "I can handle it. You stay with Craig and...away from the cat," he murmured, still slightly guilty he'd brought in the cat as a spy, the little creature - while adorable - still making Minerva violently sneeze.

"I can manage but will you?" Minerva wearily asked.

He moved around the bed and gave her a short kiss, "I'm off to work, love. Don't wait up," he gave her another kiss that made her laugh.

"There's a sentence I thought I'd never hear," she turned and watched him go towards the doors, "Domestic Doctor, ha!"

"Be quiet," he pointed and then hurried out.

Minerva simply continued to laugh quietly to herself while she picked up the breakfast tray she'd brought in for Craig, about to see to it that everything was clean for when Craig woke up.

~ 0 ~

Unfortunately, things had not gone so well after Craig awoke later in the day. As Minerva tried to tell him that everything was fine(ish) because the Doctor was filling in for him at work, Craig put on some dress clothes and bolted out of the house. Minerva saw no other choice but to wait in the house to see how things had gone. She knew that if she left it would be for no point as the Doctor would explain to Craig what had happened at work and she could stay in the house to look after that 'roommate' and the cat which had apparently gone up to the room to see what exactly was going on up there. Though Craig returned a short while after with a face of anger and frustration, not uttering a word to her. She didn't want to pursuit him and make him tell her something he clearly didn't want to talk about so she remained by the stairs to await the Doctor and find out from him.

"Hey, what happened out there?" Minerva asked as soon as the Doctor entered the house.

"Nothing, the meeting went perfect, boosted up the company's profits by..." the Doctor let a whistle out that made her chuckle, although it was cut short by a fit of sneezes. The Doctor looked up to see the cat coming from upstairs, "Stay here, love," he pulled out a tissue from his jacket and moved her towards the doors while he went to get the cat on the stairs, "So, what was up there, eh?" he asked the cat, "What's behind that door? Try to show me," the cat meowed as a response, "Ohh, that doesn't make sense! Ever see anyone go up there? Lots of people? Good good."

"What kind of people?" Minerva asked before sneezing again, "Achoo!"

"Bless you," the Doctor said as the cat meowed, "And he says he's sorry."

Minerva managed a small smile while sneezing, "It's - Achoo! It's okay."

"So what kind of people?" the Doctor looked down at the cat again, hearing its meow with a nod, "People who never come back down. That's very bad," Craig suddenly opened the door of the living room, still as exasperated as when he'd arrived earlier, "Oh, hello," the Doctor greeted.

"I can't take this any more. I want you to go!" Craig exclaimed and returned into the living room, the pair quickly following after him, "You can have this back an' all," he handed the Doctor back the paper bag of rent money.

"What have we done?" the Doctor frowned.

"For a start, talking to a cat," Craig pointed.

The Doctor threw the bag behind, "Lots of people talk to cats."

"And dogs, and parrots, and rabbits, etc. It's really a common thing," Minerva shrugged.

"Everybody loves you, you're better at football than me," Craig started pointing at the Doctor as he headed for the pair's room, "And my job, and now Sophie's all "Oh, monkeys, monkeys!" and then..." and he opened the door to show the device they had on the bed, "There's that!"

"Oi! I've been here all day, how'd you see it?" Minerva frowned.

"Bathroom break," he snapped.

"It's art!" the Doctor supplied, "A statement on modern society, "Ooh, ain't modern society awful?" he made the device stop spinning.

"Me and you, it's not gonna work out. You've been here three days, the three weirdest days of my life!" Craig shook his head.

"Believe us, your days are going to get a lot weirder if we go," Minerva defended.

"I thought it was good weird, but it's not, it's bad weird! I can't do this any more!"

"You're upset, you need to calm down and think rationally," Minerva tried but the man was adamant of his decision.

"You have to leave!"

"Well we can't go!" the Doctor argued.

"Just get out!"

Minerva sighed, giving up on the argument. She walked to the door and shut it with lock, "You're gonna have to tell him."

"Why'd you just lock the door?" Craig, alarmed, spun to the ginger who leaned against the door.

"Doctor," Minerva calmly said again.

"Oh, sure, tell me because it'll hurt me then," the Doctor huffed.

"I don't have that kind of power," Minerva shrugged, "I'm part Time Lord but that not much."

The Doctor huffed and agreed, "Fine," he grabbed Craig by the lapels, "I'm going to show you something, but ssh, really, ssh! Oh, I am going to regret this. OK, right... First, general background!" and he head-butted the human.

Minerva covered her big smile of amusement when each stepped back with heavy groans from the pain they felt. However, Craig suddenly saw who the Doctor was in reality through his mind.

He gasped and pointed at the Doctor, "You're a..." he glanced back at Minerva, happening to see her as well.

"Yes, but shh," Minerva put a finger on her lips.

"But you're from.." he pointed upwards.

"You've got a TARDIS!"

"Yes, shh!" the Doctor motioned to his face, "Eleventh! Right... OK, specific detail!" and then came the second head-butt.

Craig then saw the reasons behind their mysterious appearance, "You saw my ad in the paper shop window."

"Yes, with this right above it," the Doctor held up a note he and Minerva had found written by Amy, "Which is odd, because Amy hasn't written it yet. Time travel, it can happen."

"That's a scanner! You used non-technological technology of Lammasteen," Craig pointed at the device on the bed.

"Might want to speak louder, I don't think America heard you," Minerva sighed and walked towards the Doctor who was still holding his head in pain, "Come here," she kissed his forehead, "Stupid Martian."

He playfully rolled his eyes and activated the communicator, "Amy!"

"That's Amy Pond!" Craig pointed.

"Doesn't it feel good to know what's going on now?" Minerva looked back at him as she activated her communicator next, "Like I say, ignorance is not bliss."

"Got those plans yet?" the Doctor was asking.

"Still searching for them!" Amy exclaimed.

"I've worked it out with psychic help from a cat."

"Cat?"

"Yes, I know he's got a time engine in the flat upstairs. He's using innocent people to try and launch he does, they get burnt up, hence the stain..."

"Oh that's just wrong," Minerva shook her head.

"And you, Miss Pond, nearly get thrown off into the Vortex," the Doctor sighed.

"Lovely!" Amy sarcastically said.

A loud crash made everyone look up, recognizing the familiar bangs.

"People are dying up there?" Craig questioned, and then repeated over and over again, "People are dying. People are dying."

"Amy!?" Minerva called, knowing the girl must be in one of the time loop fits.

"They're being killed!" Craig finally stopped repeating.

"Meaning someone's up there," the Doctor ran for the door and unlocked it to head out.

"Doctor! Minerva!" Amy cried as they the trio ran up the stairs.

"Hang on, Amy," Minerva said.

The Doctor noticed Craig had stopped following and looked back, "Craig, come on...someone's dying up there," and then he noticed the pink keys of Sophie in the lock.

"It's Sophie. It's Sophie that's dying up there, it's Sophie!" Craig gasped and immediately ran for the stairs.

"Doctor! Minerva! Stop!" Amy called again just as the trio stopped outside the door of the top room.

"What's going on, Amy?" Minerva noticed the overly concerned tone of the ginger woman.

"Are you upstairs?"

"Yes, why?"

"But you can't be upstairs."

"Of course we can be upstairs!"

"No! I've got the plans, you cannot be upstairs, it's a one-storey building. There is _no_ upstairs!"

The trio looked at each other with wide eyes and glanced back at the staircase. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the door and ran inside to find a spaceship room on the other side, a control panel in the center.

"What?" Craig blinked as he looked around.

"What? Oh. Oh, of course!" the Doctor realized as he walked a bit further inside, "The time engine isn't in the flat, the time engine _is_ the flat! Someone's attempt to build a TARDIS."

"No, there's always been an upstairs," Craig shook his head.

"You may want to think about that one harder," Minerva advised.

"Yes. No. I don't..." he started fumbling with confusion.

"Perception filter. It's more than a disguise. It tricks your memory."

They heard Sophie screaming as she was being pulled towards the controls with electrical tendrils.

"Sophie!" Craig ran to her, the pair quickly following, "Sophie! Oh, my God, Sophie!" he grabbed her hand and tried keeping her away from the control panel.

"Craig! It's controlling her. It's willing her to touch the activator," the Doctor observed with urgency.

"It's not going to have her!"

"Use the screwdriver!" Minerva hurried the Doctor.

The Doctor used the screwdriver on the panel but found it useless, "Ah! Deadlock seal!"

"You've got to do something!" Craig cried.

Suddenly, Sophie was set free and fell back into Craig's arms, unconscious.

"Why did it let her go?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, knowing that probably wouldn't be good in a moment.

A hologram of an elderly man appeared behind them, " _You will help me._ "

The Doctor turned to face it, "Right! Stop! Crashed ship, let's see. Hello, I'm Captain Troy Handsome of International Rescue. Please state the nature of your emergency. "

" _The ship has crashed. The crew are dead. A pilot is required._ "

"It's the emergency crash program," Minerva realized, "Trying to fix its ship by luring people in to see if they're the correct pilot."

The Doctor used the screwdriver on the hologram, making it change its appearance from a little girl to a young man and back to its elderly appearance.

" _You will help me, you will help me, you will help me._ "

"Craig! Where am I?" Sophie slowly woke up.

"Hush! Human brains aren't strong enough, they just burn," the Doctor walked up to the hologram, "You're stupid, aren't you? You just keep trying."

" _17 people have been tried. 6,000,400,026 remain._ "

Sophie, now fully awake, stood up and looked around, "Seriously, what is going on?"

"Sophie, shhh!" Minerva put a finger on her lips, "But if you must know, the top floor of Craig's building is in reality an alien space ship intent on slaughtering the population of this planet. Hopefully, there are no questions because there's isn't time."

" _The correct pilot has now been found._ "

"Wait, what?" Minerva turned back with ultimate fear, "When it says _that_...it doesn't mean..."

"I don't think so!" was all the Doctor had to say before he pushed Minerva to the side in time to be caught in the tendrils of the energy.

"No, Doctor!" Minerva cried as the Doctor was forced towards the control panel.

" _The correct pilot has been found. The correct pilot has been found._ "

"What's happening!?" Amy shouted through the communicator.

"My Martian took the bullet for me!" Minerva jumped to her feet.

"We're both good pilots," the Doctor tried to joke in the midst of the chaos, "I just decided to be it."

"Shouldn't have done that," Minerva rushed to his side and tried pulling him away, even resorting to icing the bottom of his feet for additional help.

"Could you do it?" Amy wondered, "Could you fly the ship safely?"

"No, I'm way too much for this ship. My hand touches that panel, the planet doesn't blow up, the whole solar system does."

" _The correct pilot has been found._ "

"No...worst choice ever, I promise you. Stop this!" the Doctor shouted to the hologram.

"It's getting worse!" Amy cried to the pair.

Minerva flinched as the ice she made broke and the Doctor was pulled even closer to the control panel. She looked over to the humans who were scared out of their wits, her eyes remaining on Craig as she recalled the moment he'd gone up to the hologram and was turned away.

"Craig!" she shouted and made him look at her, "You went in and the hologram sent you away! It didn't want you!"

Craig nodded as he remembered, "He said I couldn't help him..."

"And it never wanted Sophie before but now it does too," Minerva pointed as she thought, "What changed?"

"We gave her the idea of leaving!" the Doctor said as his hand now hovered over the control panel, "It's a machine that needs to leave, it wants people who want to escape! And you don't want to leave, Craig, you're Mr Sofa Man."

"Craig, you can shut down the engine. Put your hand on the panel and concentrate on why you want to stay!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Craig, no!" Sophie shook her head but Craig didn't listen.

"Will it work?" he looked at the pair.

"Maybe...ish," Minerva bit her lip, "I'm not good at lying anymore," she recalled Matron Joan's 'clever liar' name and thought it of no use anymore.

"It's good enough for me," Craig shrugged, "Geronimo!" he slammed his hand onto the panel and screamed with the pain now coursing through him.

The Doctor was then released and gave Minerva a kiss on the head for her help before rushing to Craig, though she followed right behind, "Craig, what's keeping you here? Think about everything that makes you want to stay here! Why don't you want to leave?"

"Confession, time, Craig!" Minerva pointed and turned his head to Sophie.

"Sophie! And I don't want to leave Sophie! I can't leave Sophie! I love Sophie!" he blurted out entirely, leaving Sophie to blink with a smile on her face.

"I love you, too, Craig, you idiot!" she put her hand over Craig's on the panel, making the ship smoke and spark.

"Honestly, do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean it! Do you mean it?"

"I've always meant it. Seriously though, do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"But what about the monkeys?"

"Oh, not now, not again!" the Doctor shook his head, hearing Amy's shrieks from the communicator.

"Now we really know how Martha felt with us," Minerva sighed before shouting to the humans, "Craig, the planet's about to burn! For God's sake, kiss the girl!"

And obedient as ever, the two kissed and were able to take their hands off the panel.

"Doctor! Minerva!" Amy called with relief, "You've done it. Aha, you've done it! Oh, now the screen's just zeros! Now it's minus ones, minus twos, minus threes...Big yes!"

However, the hologram started malfunctioning as it went through different voices and appearances, " _Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me._ "

"Big no," the Doctor shook his head.

" _Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me._ "

"Did we switch it off?" Craig asked.

"Emergency shutdown, it's imploding, everybody out, out, out!" the Doctor took Minerva by the hand and ran out of the room, the humans quickly doing the same.

They ran out of the house and across the street in time to see the perception filter ware off and reveal the ship on top of the house. A couple seconds later, the entire ship disappeared as well without anyone noticing a thing.

"Look at them. Didn't they see that? The whole top floor just vanished," Craig blinked as he watched several people walking down the streets calmly.

"There was never a top floor," Minerva reminded, "Perception filter," she shrugged with a smile.

~ 0 ~

"Where is it!? Where is it!? Where is it!?" Minerva fumbled about in their room inside Craig's house. She was searching for the notebook with her draft of her decrees with no luck, "It's not here!" she groaned in frustration.

"I'm sure you can just rewrite it again," the Doctor came up behind her and turned her around to face him, "It's all up here," he tapped her head, "Anyways, right?"

"Yes, but..." she sighed and rubbed her face, "...I'm tired, I'm stressed, I'm..."

"In need of a break," the Doctor concluded, "How about a nice trip to help you release your stress?"

"Sounds nice," she shrugged with a small smirk, "Though I can think of another way to release my stress," she draped her arms around his neck, "And even double up and make it a thank you present for taking the bullet for me."

"Not that I'm not okay with that," he blushed as she kissed him, "But I would save you with or without a reward."

She smiled softly, "That's my husband, the Oncoming Storm. I'm so lucky to have you," she reached up to kiss him again.

Before the Doctor got too lost in their kiss, he pulled away and took a breath, "So, um...better get going, right?" he unwrapped her arms from his neck and smiled, "Poor Amy's still out there and we've got a TARDIS to check over."

Minerva nodded and took his hand, "Box of wonders here we come," she led him out the door.

They were going to head into the living room when they caught Craig and Sophie kissing and quickly walked out as quiet as possible. The Doctor left the keys on the sideboard and made to leave when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Oi!" Craig called.

They turned to see the humans coming up to meet them by the entrance doors.

"What, you're trying to sneak off?" Sophie asked.

"You were sort of...busy," Minerva smiled, "Thought it'd be best if we just headed out."

Craig picked up the keys on the sideboard and held them it to the Doctor, "I want you to keep these. Thank you."

"Thank you," the Doctor took the keys, "Cos we might pop back soon, have another little stay."

"No, you won't," Craig corrected, "I've been in your head, remember? But I still want you to keep them."

"Thank you, Craig."

"Thank you, Doctor," Craig looked at Minerva, "And good luck on your coronation."

"You saw that?" Minerva blinked.

"You're going to be Queen?" Sophie asked.

"And a good one," Craig nodded, "I saw that in his head too," he nodded to the Doctor.

Minerva smiled, "Thank you, Craig. So, 6,000,400,026 people in the world. Reckon you could add a couple more digits to those," she smirked when the two blushed, "Now I see why it's so funny to tease them! I understand Martha so much more now."

The Doctor laughed and waved to the humans before leaving the place. They headed back for the TARDIS and thankfully found Amy safe and sound as well as the box. The Doctor started up the box and removed his jacket, throwing it to the nearby chair.

"So we best get back to the past," Minerva said, still with an arm around Amy's shoulders from their hug, "You need to go to the paper shop, leave that note for me."

"Right little matchmakers, aren't you?" she laughed, "Can't you find me a fella?"

Minerva felt like saying no one deserved her but Rory...and knew it was impossible. Instead, she smiled and looked at the Doctor, seeing him putting a stethoscope on the console and listening it intently.

"Oh, rectifier's playing up again...Hold on," he hurried to another room, "You write the note and I'll change that will."

"I need a pen!" Amy exclaimed.

"Check his jacket," Minerva said before following the Doctor, "It has to be red."

"Got it," Amy nodded and went over to the chair, 'Where are you going?"

"He's bound to break something more," was all Minerva had to say.

Amy laughed and started searching the Doctor's jacket for the pen. Instead, she pulled out the engagement ring box from Rory. She blinked and opened it up, staring at the ring inside. She didn't know why but she felt like...the ring...had it...had it been somewhere...once?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! Woah, I feel like it's been too long lol. So, boo, Minerva's not pregnant - sorry guys. It just wasn't their moment! So, I checked and we're about 4 chapters from finishing this story ._. I feel like it went too fast despite the slowing down of updates.

 _For the Review:_

So sorry it was negative , But yes I can so see that happening with the War Doctor - it was such an emotional movie overall...now with a kid omg! And I really liked your wording towards the end 'Light and bright spot' completely loved it! I think that's how he would feel even in the real show!

So, thank you for those that have read and I hope to hear some of your thoughts afterwards :)


	14. A Never-ending Quarrel

"Well that could have gone a little better," Minerva shuddered a breath the moment she and the Doctor stepped out of the study room. They had just bid goodbye to the Seonel family after a long discussion of the proposals from both planets. They would be having lunch with Mayar (since Minerva refused to have any such event without the Doctor whom was uninvited).

For the Monsoon, there really had been no progress.

It seemed like the Seonel family was keen on making sure their planet had the best advantages in the proposals - soon to be a contract. Minerva was all for helping them and their needs but she wanted her planet to benefit as well. All the proposals she'd created weeks ago had been turned down without so much of a minute's thought.

"Minerva, I don't think this family is really what your planet needs," the Doctor had to confess to the woman as they walked a little off to the side from the room. As he promised Nerio, he kept a good eye on Seonel's whilst continuously giving Minerva ideas on what other planets she could do business with. This precise meeting between the two royal families was the first one the Doctor attended to, and he was glad because that family was trying to take advantage of his wife and he would not stand for it.

"I just don't know how to make them accept my proposals," Minerva turned to him, very much concerned. If things continued to go like they had today her planet would never uprise in the business markets, "I mean, we are literally two weeks away from the coronation and I can't get them to agree to at least five of my ideas. What am I supposed to do?"

"Look," the Doctor rubbed his hands down Minerva's arm, hoping to ease her from the chaotic meeting, "have you taken a look at the other planets I've suggested to you? Perhaps they are willing to do what this family is not."

"I've looked into them," Minerva nodded, "and I did like a couple. Maybe you're right...Altair is outright refusing anything that could help my people."

At that moment, a door opened up which made the two look back and see Mayar glaring at them, "He is trying to ruin this," he accused the Doctor after politely closing the door after him. The Seonel family was still inside and he didn't want them to listen to the garbage being spoken outside.

"What?" the Doctor had a good laugh at that one, "You think _I'm_ trying to ruin this for your people?"

"Yes, I do," Mayar marched up to the Time Lord.

"I'm sorry, do you have _ears_?" the Doctor tapped his own for show, "Because I'm sure even _you_ could see that the Monsoon will not benefit from any of those proposals that family has!"

"It can be a start," Mayar argued, though he knew the man was right. He didn't understand why Altair had refused the proposals but frankly time was running out and the Moontsays needed help.

"Grandfather, you can't agree to that silly contract," Minerva crossed her arms, "I have many ideas that can help _both_ planets and Altair isn't even willing to listen to them. I just don't feel right about this contract coming to life."

"You cannot listen to this man," Mayar waved hands at the Doctor, "He knows nothing-"

"Oh I've learned enough in that one meeting," the Doctor pointed to the room, "among other things."

He knew he was arguing like he never had before with Mayar but he couldn't help resent the man for what he was trying to do to his own granddaughter. Mayar was busying preparing a hidden marriage for Minerva to a man he didn't even know! If at least Mayar had chosen a good man deserving of Minerva then the Doctor would be slightly less inclined to shout at Mayar. He had warned Mayar to stop the arrangements but it seemed like he wasn't considering it. The Doctor had made a promise to himself that if Mayar hadn't come clean to Minerva by the time her coronation happened, the Doctor would tell Minerva himself.

"You attended a meeting that was none of your business and so your opinion does not count," Mayar snapped, "You are not of this family and so-"

"He _is_ family!" Minerva stepped in between him and the Doctor, utterly indignant to hear that comment.

"He isn't my family-"

"Well he's _my_ family!" Minerva shouted for the first time at her grandfather, something she felt nowhere near good about, "He's my husband and he's the only one who has _ever_ understood me from the bloody start!"

Mayar was stunned with the reaction of her granddaughter, "Kaeya," he breathed, "You've never spoken to me like that."

"Well I've had it!" Minerva exclaimed, nearly close to tears now, "I have been married for years and you still can't accept it!"

"It's not a valid marriage-"

Minerva frantically stomped her foot, disregarding it as a childish move, " _Yes_ it is! For the love of God just accept it already! The Doctor is my husband and sooner or later he will become King because he is my _family_! I love him, don't you understand? I am not a child you can order around anymore. I am a grown woman capable of making my own decisions!"

This type of reaction was one of the reactions the Doctor was hoping to avoid. He hated seeing her so hurt and knowing it was partly his fault, "Minerva, it's okay," he tried pulling her back but she shook him off.

"No, it is _not_ okay!" she screamed at him too, "I am so tired of this! I am tired of having to hide my own husband from my people!"

Mayar was becoming angry hearing such nonsense, his shouts became inevitable as well, "Your people hate him, Kaeya. Do _you_ not understand!? How can you bring in a man so terribly hated to the throne?"

Minerva swallowed down her last scream to utter the answer that would finish her argument, "Because I love him," she stepped closer to Mayar, "and because for the first time since I can remember I am _happy_ with him. But I guess you just care about what everyone else thinks, not your granddaughter's happiness," she turned around and walked away.

However, the Doctor tried reaching for her arm in order to stop her, not wanting her to be alone nor leave things like that, "Minerva, just wait-"

"Leave me alone," she weakly ordered and pushed his hand off her arm. With tears in her eyes she gave him a look that said 'don't follow me' and then promptly left.

The Doctor deeply sighed and turned to Mayar, "You really have a way with your only granddaughter."

"This is not my fault, this is _yours_ ," Maya accused him with a pointed finger.

"I'm not the one constantly making her feel like that," the Doctor shook his head, "Why can't you just let her be happy? She's happy with _me_ and you know it."

"I don't," Mayar turned away, ready to return to the Seonel family.

"Yes you do," the Doctor stopped him with words, "because I know you remember the way she used to look and cry every so often because of your family's rules. When I used to visit her in the past she would tell me everything her family did. The way they used to tell her what to do so people wouldn't talk about her. The way she needed to dress, act, the things she could talk about was all controlled by your family! And she used to sob about it with me because she knew that only _I_ would understand her. You remember that, don't you?" for some reason the Doctor lowered his voice to that menacing dark one he usually reserved for enemies.

Then again, Mayar hurt his wife. It was only just.

"I don't know," Mayar repeated his statement and started walking for the study room.

"Of course you do," the Doctor called, a hint of a smirk starting on his lips, "because you used to ask about her sudden change in attitude. The way she used to disappear in her worst states and return in a suddenly bright, cheerful mood was something you always asked her about. That was because of _me_. _I_ made her feel better. I made her happy. You can't deny that."

Mayar stopped and turned around, "You disrespected my granddaughter," he shot the detail that most angered him about the Doctor, if only he knew how wrong he was.

"Never," the Doctor remained at ease with that accusation, already in the know of what Mayar thought he and Minerva used to do in the past, "And I can take that insult but you _cannot_ ever think your granddaughter would do something like that. You raised her to be a respected woman - one who would respect others. Do you really think she would disrespect a marriage like that? Would she ever do that to my late wife?"

"Of course not," Mayar gritted his teeth, "but you have ways Doctor, ways to wrap her around your finger. You could have said some nice little words and Kaeya could have forgotten everything for a moment. She could have forgotten you were a married man during that time."

"And here is where I stop you," the Doctor came towards Mayar, his hands behind his back to show how easy it was to clarify everything, "Just because you deny my love for Minerva does not mean you are right. I love your granddaughter with all my hearts, I've loved her for centuries - since we were practically teenagers. I would have done anything for her back then if I could do it. I only wanted her to be happy. Don't you ever insult my love for her, because you _will_ lose. I have never disrespected her, never played games with her. When I married I kept my distance. I came to visit her, sometimes even brought some of my companions to meet her. We were friends the moment I married, nothing more. You can say whatever you want but I make your granddaughter happy...can't say the same for you, though. You make sure she is completely the opposite."

Mayar opened his mouth to retort back but the Doctor finished saying what he needed to say and had turned away, walking in the same direction Minerva had gone to. The Doctor didn't care what Mayar had to say about him, he only sincerely wished Mayar would go to Minerva himself and have a talk with her.

~ 0 ~

Minerva angrily threw her gown she'd worn earlier to the floor, uncaring if it was maltreated. She wore her dressing robe at the moment but she wanted anything Monsoon related off her right now. She was so frustrated and angry with everything she felt like screaming. She was tired of being repeatedly turned down by the Seonel family, she was tired of her grandfather always reproaching her for wanting to bring in her husband into her matters, she was tired of having to hide said husband from her people because of their dislike for him.

She was tired...and she wanted it all to _stop_.

But right now, feeling so low and incapable, she plopped down on her bed and began to sob. How could she be Queen if she couldn't even handle these problems?

Not too later the Doctor had gotten her location and entered their bedroom - which to that day still had not been used. He was heartbroken to hear the soft sobs of his wife, and it only got worse when he saw her.

"Minerva…" he sighed and started coming for her.

Minerva jumped up from her spot and met him with an urgent hug, "Theta!" she burst into fresh new tears.

"It's okay, it's okay," the Doctor rubbed her back comfortingly, "There's no need to cry, my love. It'll be alright, you'll see."

"No, no it won't be," Minerva refused to believe it. She also refused to pull away from their hug, keeping her chin on his shoulder. She just wanted to be held by her Martian, comforted and protected, "My proposals are constantly turned down, my people hate my husband, my husband hates my grandfather, my grandfather hates my husband and I'm pretty sure he hates me too now."

"Hey," the Doctor scowled at that last one, "Your grandfather doesn't hate you. He loves you," he gently pulled away only slightly so as to face her, "Believe it or not, he just thinks he's doing what's best for you because he loves you. And as for me…I don't...hate him...I just...have issues with his conduct."

"You hate him," Minerva's lip quivered, the struggle not cry becoming an all time high, "You don't think I've noticed how you're arguing now? You never used to and if you're starting to now it means that you're beginning to hate him."

"No, I don't hate him," the Doctor repeated for her, genuinely meaning it. He couldn't hate Mayar because he was Minerva's family. He could understand, on some level, why Mayar did the things he did.

"I thought I could do this, but now I don't think...I don't think I can," Minerva shut her eyes as another sob started making its way up her throat.

"You _can_ do this. You have been working for this since I met you, Kaeya Louvier, and I will not let anyone make you think otherwise," the Doctor declared and proceeded to pepper-kiss Minerva's face in-between his next words, "You are a magnificent leader," he paused his kisses momentarily to get a stern look, "You stand up for what you believe in," and a couple more kisses on the other side of her face, "You always know what's best for others," he moved his kisses to her forehead, "and you never give up," he finished with a long kiss on her lips, "Ever," he whispered upon the finish of their kiss.

Minerva sniffled, though smiling just a bit, "But-"

"Nope," the Doctor placed a finger on her lips, "The Minerva I know would outright refuse to let someone hurt her people. Kaeya, don't let anyone take what's rightfully yours. This is your crown, your throne, and your people."

"But you and my grandfather…"

"We are a minor problem, one you shouldn't worry over too much."

Minerva couldn't agree there. She raised to rest her hands on his face, "He is my last living, biological relative and you are my husband. I can't have you hating each other. You're the two most important men in my life. What I would give to make you get along."

"Listen, why don't we take this step by step. How's about we take a look at that proposal list we saw in the meeting and pick out the ones that would benefit both Nix Terra and the Monsoon. We make one hell of a contract the Seonel's won't refuse."

"That...that sounds really good," Minerva slowly nodded.

"Okay, and then, when you're Queen, we can come back to this Mayar thing."

Minerva sighed, agreeing to that one however she had another idea set in mind, "Alright then, let's head into the kingdom. We need to go see Katyia again and see how she's doing," and before the Doctor could say anything about using the TARDIS, Minerva offered the alternative, "We can take a carriage in."

"Now I don't think that's a very good idea, Minerva," the Doctor shook his head, already calculating how many problems it would bring her, "Your people aren't quite ready to accept that you're truly married to me."

"And I say this as politely as possible: I no longer give a damn," Minerva declared rather firmly, "We have been to this planet countless times and not once have we ever gone into the kingdom together. I refuse to let that continue on. It's about time I set things into place."

"But Minerva," the Doctor wasn't so sure pushing people like that would help anyone.

"Nope. I've already decided it," the ginger smirked, "If I am princess then they have to do as I say. Nerio says I can get what ever I want, so I'll get this too. I'm tired of letting everyone on this planet dictate who I have to be."

"There is no changing your mind is there?" the Doctor asked, even though he knew very well what the answer would be.

"Not one bit," Minerva shook her head.

"Then I guess we should go," the Doctor noticed her gown on the floor, "Will you be wearing that or…?"

Minerva glanced back at the gown with disinterest, "No. In fact I want it burned. I don't like what it saw today."

The Doctor playfully rolled his eyes, "Then what shall my princess be wearing then?"

Minerva's lips twitched into a smirk, "Don't know, you choose," she reached for his hands and brought it to the robe's ropes, motioning him to do as he pleased with them, "I'm all yours," she roguishly whispered afterwards, feeling suddenly even more better.

~ 0 ~

The pair took a little more than planned to leave the palace and head into the kingdom. It didn't help the carriage ride was going a little slower than planned either.

Minerva was busy patting down her hair when they hit a small bump on the road, "Ah!"

The Doctor laughed beside her, "Calm down, it was only a rock," he reached and took her hands off her hair, "You look gorgeous."

Minerva turned to him with a suspicious look, "And you're not just saying because you happened to pick out the clothes?"

"Hey, you can wear a barrel around yourself and I would still think you're bloody gorgeous."

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The Doctor couldn't retain his smirk at the question, "Well…" he lowered an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him, "...it wouldn't be bad," he began nuzzling his nose on the side of face.

Minerva shivered feeling the Doctor's breath hitting her neck, "I hate you," she managed to say. She slowly turned her head up, "This is why we're late."

"It's your fault…"

"What!?"

"You're a lot flirtier now - I can't help myself," the Doctor pressed a kiss to her neck.

Minerva then fully turned to him to avoid further distraction from him, "Don't blame me entirely. You used to be flirty too, remember? I learned from you."

The Doctor didn't like hearing that but nonetheless grinned, "We have some unfinished tension, I see."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Well, we're almost at Dathan's so none of that will be happening in here."

"And afterwards when we're back in the TARDIS?"

"That's...another story," Minerva flashed a smile and turned ahead, making the Doctor laugh, "Shut up," she elbowed him in the ribs. She was feeling far better than she used to, her mind clearer than had been a while ago.

The Doctor grunted but kept his arm around her, "I love you, Clever Girl," he kissed her temple.

"You better," came the mock warn followed by Minerva resting her head on his arm.

A couple minutes later, the carriage finally stopped in front of Dathan's bakery. Already accustomed to the princess's strange behavior, the rider remained at his seat. Minerva opened the door of the carriage herself, internally laughing at the big deal it apparently was for the princess herself to open a _door_. She got down and waited for the Doctor come out next.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to stop by the front of the shop?" the Doctor asked as he shut the carriage door, doing his best to ignore the strange looks he received from the other Moontsays on the street.

Minerva had her hands in front of her, clapped together - as taught by Mayar - and nodded for the carriage to take its leave, "We'll be back in an hour," she told the rider.

"Yes, princess," the rider listened and started the carriage.

"And as for you," Minerva eyed her husband with a sly grin, reaching to take his hand, "I've had enough of this hiding around. I am the princess, I go through the front door - with my husband."

The Doctor took her hand, smiling brightly, "I like this you," he commented.

"Truthfully...I like it too," and it did make Minerva feel all that much better to walk side by side with her husband. She entered the bakery shop and looked around, purposely flashing polite smiles to her subjects while gripping the Doctor's hand. She wanted them to see for themselves who was her husband and finally lay truth to the rumors of her marriage.

Dathan came from the door of the kitchen, looking surprised to find the couple at the front door, "Princess!" he hurried to go greet them, "What are you doing?"

"We came to see Katyia," Minerva said as if it were obvious, "Through the front doors...because it's my right."

"Well, yes," Dathan agreed to it fast, "Shall we go, then?" he motioned for the pair to go first.

"Of course," Minerva gave a polite nod to the customers before heading for the door leading up to Dathan's home.

Halfway up, Dathan caught up to the pair, "I must say Princess, it's a bit surprising to see you through the front doors. I would have guessed-"

"We would've taken the backdoor as we usually do," Minerva finished for him, "Not anymore, Dathan. I've decided it's time to give my husband his proper place. You would agree to that, no?"

Dathan glanced at the Doctor with a soft smile, "Of course. He's done nothing but help my daughter. I really don't understand how we could have gotten such bad thoughts about your people."

"Well," while smug the Doctor couldn't let the truth be covered up, "not all Time Lords were good. I, happen to be a bit of both-"

"Shut up," came the scold of his wife, followed by a pointed look, "You're good. If not, I wouldn't be married to you."

"To be honest sometimes I wonder how I got you…"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Because you're an idiot and, as it turns out, I like idiots."

"Princess," the Doctor mocked a gasp and stopped at the top of the staircase, "such foul language you're using. Have you learned nothing?"

Minerva smirked and shook her head, "Idiot," she muttered and continued on her way.

The Doctor chuckled but didn't follow just yet, "That I am," he agreed with a nod then looked over to Dathan, "You need that type of princess to lead you all, I'm telling you."

"She's very…" Dathan seemed to be trying to come up with a specific word, but looked slightly afraid as if he'd get it wrong, "...unusual."

"But she's the right type of person to lead you all, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think so," Dathan nodded, "Her ways are far more different than what we were used to with her parents but...I think I'd like my children to live in a open minded society."

"And believe me, that is exactly what Minerva wants," the Doctor sighed and looked at the baker in front of him, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," Dathan nodded.

"And you will answer with honesty?"

"Of course."

The Doctor looked around the entry hall of the house just to make sure no one was around that could overhear them, "What do people say... _say_ about my wife?" he knew Dathan hadn't quite understood the question and so elaborated more on it, "The people that come into your bakery, anyone you know...what do they talk about when the topic of the princess comes up?"

"Uh…" Dathan thought about it for the moment, "...well…"

"Be honest," the Doctor reminded Dathan of the promise.

"Well, it's mixed responses, honestly," Dathan also took a look around their immediate areas for any eavesdropper, "Some find her too radical in her behavior nowadays. They say it's disrespectful how she married one of their mortal enemies - you."

"I really could care less what they say about me. It's Minerva that worries me," the Doctor confessed, "Because I know she _really_ cares about this planet. It nearly cost us our marriage because she thought she was doing the kingdom a favor. I think it's very unfair the way those people are thinking about her."

"Well, it's not all bad," Dathan tried to ease the sudden tension, "Some people think it's about time the Monsoon changed. After living in Nix Terra for so long and being used to more open customs...they want that to continue and they know it'll only happen if princess Kaeya takes over."

At that, the Doctor had to smile, "Those are the people I like - regardless of their views on me."

"They're a bit mixed as well," Dathan shrugged, "but nothing you can't fix, I'm sure. Just like the princess proved to us that she married a good man she will do it to the rest of the kingdom."

Before the Doctor could respond, Minerva called from the end of the hallway, "Doctor? Are you coming or…?"

"Yes, yes," the Doctor nodded and hurried up to the woman.

"What were you talking about?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, glancing back to see Dathan coming towards them in calmness.

"Nothing," the Doctor smiled and pecked her lips, "Except that I have a gorgeous wife."

"Nice try," Minerva rolled her eyes, "But since Katyia is waiting I'm not going to push for the truth. C'mon," she motioned with a finger to be followed.

"Wherever you want," the Doctor grinned in what Minerva would call an 'idiot grin' and followed after her.

Eventually, they crossed the living room where Dathan's wife, Britta, was placing a plate of bread for Seiya. The young boy played on the rug with a couple toy cars but immediately stopped when he caught sight of the couple.

"Princess! Doctor!" Seiya jumped off the floor and dashed to encase the couple in a big hug.

"Seiya," his mother scolded.

Minerva laughed as she hugged back Seiya, along with the Doctor, "It's alright, Britta. I like the hugs. Seiya gives good hugs."

"Are you here for Katyia?" Seiya looked up at them, completely disregarding his mother's scold. He knew the princess didn't mind hugs and the Doctor far less. She'd been right, the Doctor did like kids a lot.

"Yes, is she awake?" Minerva asked him.

"Mhm, she's reading the book you brought her. What was it called? Dorian something," Seiya stepped back and thought about the odd book his sister received the last time Minerva and the Doctor stopped by.

"I'll go see her," the Doctor told the family and received approving nods. He gave Minerva a kiss on the head and went for Katyia's room.

"Seiya," Minerva knelt down in front of the boy, "Can you do me a big favor?"

"Anything, princess," Seiya nodded.

"Can you go get one of those blue pastries for me? My favorite ones?"

"Of course! I'll be right back!" Seiya exclaimed and ran off for the bakery downstairs.

Minerva rose to her feet and became serious once she was sure the boy was gone, "How is Katyia?" the parents looked at each other with solemn stares, pretty much answering without the actual words. Minerva sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry," Minerva sighed and came towards the two, "But I'm not giving up, okay? The Doctor will continue to help and I'll do my best to give advice too."

"We're not as sad," confessed Britta sheepishly, severely confusing Minerva for a second, "Katyia has always been a bit quiet. With her illness slowly taking over she never really had much of a reason to smile, nor be cheery. But ever since you and the Doctor started visiting her she's...ecstatic."

"Really?" Minerva felt a bit of butterflies in her stomach to hear she was partly the reason someone was smiling despite living a troubling life.

"She's learning more than she's ever learned in Nix Terra," Dathan added to his wife's comments, "She has _motivation_ , regardless of how she's feeling. I've never seen her like that. I hope it never ends."

"Well, I'm glad to hear we've at least raised her spirits, that's very good," Minerva smiled, "The emotions are a big part of regeneration especially for us Moontsays. If she's feeling happy, motivated, then it can definitely help with her regeneration."

That seemed to spark some new hope in the parents. Minerva was glad to hear that at least some type of progress was being made. It had been several months of helping Katyia and for a moment she was afraid nothing was working.

Upon entering Katyia's bedroom, they found the girl was indeed in a very cheery mood. She was busy rambling on to the Doctor about the book she held, the precise one Minerva gifted her.

"The ending is so tragic but the book itself was amazing!" Katyia leaned back on the bed headboard and exhaled, a bright smile etched onto her face, "The character is so... _human_. I mean, is that what humans are like?"

"Well they're not all vain like Dorian Gray was," Minerva took the answer as she joined the Doctor's side, the man sitting on a chair beside Katyia's bed, "But they are all pretty amazing."

Katyia beamed at the answer, "Do you think you can bring me another book about them? Something different?"

"TARDIS has a whole a collection of books, I'm sure we can find you something," the Doctor shared and made Katyia smile even more.

"But first we have to work," Minerva reminded, "So, Katyia, how are you?"

"I dunno," Katyia shrugged and looked around, feeling weird when she made the realization she hadn't thought about her condition for the entire day, "Okay, I guess?"

"How are those attempts of regeneration coming?" the Doctor asked next.

Katyia looked at her hands and shook her head, "Not good. Sometimes I feel the energy but it doesn't come out...sometimes I just don't feel anything at all."

"It's a process, Katyia, don't feel like this is a competition," Minerva advised, "Look at me with my powers. It took me centuries to get them the first time around."

Katyia nodded, having heard the story already, "But...for you it wasn't a bad thing. You were the princess, no matter what no one here would make fun of you."

"True," Minerva conceded on that point, "but no one here will make fun of you either. On the contrary, when you regenerate you'll be a legend. You'll be the first Moontsay to activate their regeneration cycle within the kingdom."

"You're so sure I'm going to be able to do this…" Katyia sighed.

"Because you are," the Doctor said instantaneously, as if the opposite had never even crossed his mind, "because when Minerva is coronated, you and your family have to be there, remember?"

Katyia began smiling, "Am I really going to be invited?"

"Of course," Minerva nodded, "the entire kingdom will be. And I would really want you to be there."

"I want to, believe me, but...I'm no idiot. I know I'm not getting better."

"But that can still change. There are still a couple of weeks before I'm coronated, and it's just enough time to get you all better."

"I'll keep trying, I promise, but…" Katyia mischievously smiled, "...you have to bring me more books."

Minerva and the Doctor shared an amused look, "Sounds fair, don't you think, Martian?" Minerva asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Absolutely. I'll bring you an entire bookshelf if it means you'll keep trying," he said to Katyia.

"Then it's a deal," Katyia declared with a gigglish chuckle.

~ 0 ~

When the couple returned to the palace and learned the Seonel family was still around with Mayar, the two preferred to seclude themselves in the gardens. They found Amy sitting at one of the tables, having a nice lemonade. She'd been left in the palace to test out a new lounge spot Zohar had finished overseeing the construction of. By the bright smile Amy wore, it appeared the place had been a success.

"Well, isn't someone all smiley today," Minerva greeted the ginger with a chuckle. The Doctor pulled out a chair for her to sit in before taking his own beside her.

"I love, love, love, love the rooms here!" Amy declared with a laugh of her own, "Can I come back here more often, please? I love it here!"

"You're welcome to anytime," Minerva assured but looked around to see if anyone was nearby.

The Doctor and Amy caught the search and thankfully Amy informed, "The royal jerks are inside the palace," Minerva quickly looked back at her, sheepish for her actions, "Although the jerk thing would exclude your grandfather and that one sister, Veren?"

"Let's...not talk about my grandfather," Minerva sighed and leaned back on her chair.

Amy raised an eyebrow, sensing something had happened and she had missed it, "Okay, what's going on? I thought this meeting was supposed to be good or something."

"Well, Minerva went into the meeting with great proposals," the Doctor agreed, "but Altair had different ideas on some of them."

"Which ones?"

" _All_ of them."

"Oh," Amy glanced at Minerva again, "Why did they disagree? I mean, I know I don't know much about royalty and things but...what you told me about sounded really good."

"And they are," Minerva stood by her proposals, "They benefit both planets and the people. I feel like Altair only wants his people to take majority in benefits."

"So call him out on it," Amy scowled, "Or better yet, cancel the contract thing."

"It's not that simple, Amy. My grandfather is really set on this family for some reason," Minerva explained, missing the look on the Doctor's face. Of course Mayar was set with the Seonel's, he was trying to marry off Minerva!

"So," thankfully Amy was able to voice the Doctor's opinion without even realizing it, "last time I heard _you're_ the princess," she told Minerva, "You're the one who is going to become Queen. You call the shots around here."

"But I don't want to argue more with my grandfather," Minerva propped an elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her palm, "We already had a massive argument today and I would really like to avoid more."

"Well, if you keep letting him tell you what to do it's never going to stop," Amy picked up her glass and took a sip, "You're the bloody princess, act like it."

"Amy," Minerva blinked, surprised.

"I'm sorry, but I really hate how you're getting upset by people who don't matter. This is like the Marisol thing all over again."

"But my grandfather _does_ matter, Amy," Minerva sighed, "He's my last blood-relative, my family. He and I only have each other. I want it to be like old times just...without the ordering and stuff."

"Maybe spending quality time with him can help," the Doctor suggested, actually believing that could hopefully help Mayar realize the big mistakes he was committing.

"Please," Minerva scoffed, "after what I told him this morning I doubt he wants to be in the same room with me."

The Doctor reached to take her hand on the table and perk up the fallen princess, "Who wouldn't want to be in the same room as you? Where's the sign-up list?"

Amy playfully rolled her eyes, lightly snorting, "That was really lame."

"Nothing I haven't heard before," the Doctor shrugged and pecked Minerva's lips, making her smile, "So, Clever Girl, would you like to have some dinner?"

Truthfully, Minerva did feel weary and hungry after such a day. She rubbed her stomach and nodded, "Yes, please. I'm starving."

"I can go make the request," Amy volunteered and stood up from her chair, "Apparently being friends with the Princess means a whole lot around here."

"Having fun, aren't you?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Go on."

Amy squealed and hurried towards the palace. However, after moving only a couple feet, she, Minerva and the Doctor saw Veren hastily rushing out of the castle. The blonde seemed to be in tears as she ran towards the gardens, not even realizing the trio wee there. It wasn't until Amy caught her and the two nearly crashed into each other that Veren saw she wasn't alone.

"Veren, what's going on?" Minerva rose up, concerned with the franticness the blonde seemed to carry.

"My father," Veren sniffled and tried to quickly fix her appearance, "he found out about something he shouldn't have and...it did not turn out good."

Minerva had a good idea of the secret Altair must have found out about. She came towards the princess and slowly brought her to the table, "Are you okay, though? Are you hurt?"

"Mentally and emotionally, yes," Veren blinked rapidly to sustain the tears.

"Well, you should really try to calm down," Minerva advised, "It's better to think with a cold mind than right now."

"Why don't we take a walk through the maze?" the Doctor suggested and stood up, motioning to the garden maze behind them.

"Yeah," Minerva agreed with the idea, "We can take a nice, long walk and you can explain to us what happened."

Veren slowly nodded, coming around the idea, "O-okay," she sniffled. She allowed herself to be taken by trio of travelers to the nice garden she honestly did like.

~ 0 ~

Later on would find the group going down the maze, Veren calmer than before as she finished explaining what happened in the palace with her family, "And so Orianna found out and decided to take it upon herself and tell my father that I have a relationship with a...regular man."

"Permission to express my severe hatred for your sister?" Amy raised a hand, managing to get a small chuckle from Veren.

"Veren I am so sorry for this," Minerva shook her head, "Orianna had no right to tell Altair about something personal, something only you could do."

"On some level I guess it's my fault too," Veren admitted, "Chay and I were talking over the phone and I didn't hide myself well. Orianna heard enough to put the pieces together," she began sniffling, "and now my father's going to banish him to the poor outskirts of the city."

"Veren, if there's anything we can do, please tell us," the Doctor honestly said to the princess.

"There's nothing to do," Veren let loose tears that ran down her cheeks, "My father was very clear. There can never be anything between me and Chay. Our love is forbidden."

"I can't say I didn't see this one coming from the start," Minerva confessed and garnered confused looks from Veren.

"What do you mean?"

Sheepishly, Minerva glanced at the Doctor, "I should just tell her, huh?"

"Probably," the Doctor nodded.

"Tell me what?" Veren frowned.

Minerva looked back at the blonde with a soft smile, "When I first met you, when you arrived late and gave that excuse to your father about having duties...I knew you were lying."

"Really?"

"Mhm, the face you had - the expressions, they all reminded me of myself when I was younger. The way you acted was kind of the same way I acted when I used to come back home after having secret meetings with the Doctor."

Veren blinked, "Really?" she looked at the Doctor beside Minerva, "You used to see each other in secrecy?"

"All the time," the Doctor nodded.

"I never told my family about it, though, which was why they would catch me off guard and have me blushing with so many questions."

"It's a miracle they never found out," the Doctor mumbled and promptly received an elbow at the ribs.

"Shut up," Minerva scolded him, "You had it no easier than me, Martian. Didn't you once get caught coming out of the TARDIS?"

"One time," the Doctor waved it off, "...or twice…"

"You're an idiot," Minerva declared but received a kiss on the cheek nonetheless.

Veren smiled at the two, "But look at you, it all worked out fine for you two. You're married, about to inherit an entire planet. What I would give to marry Chay. I don't care about my place at the throne, nor about my 'comfy life' as my father said, I would give all that up if it meant I could marry Chay and spend my life with him."

"Then do it," Amy said as if it were obvious. She really didn't understand why these royals always put so much focus on what their parents said. If she wanted to marry someone then she would marry that someone, no matter what anyone said.

"It's not simple, Amy, I'm a...princess," Veren sighed and stopped suddenly, randomly picking out flowers from a bush, "My father says there are rules. The royals only marry royals, never anyone below."

"And what does Chay do?" the Doctor curiously asked.

"He's a guard in the palace," Veren smiled to herself, "the head of the guards, actually. His job is decent, he is a decent man, but his flaw is he's not a prince."

"And that matters to you?" Minerva inquired.

"Absolutely not," Veren turned to the trio, almost indignant the question had been asked, "Do you know how I met Chay?" at the thought, Veren began smiling, a distant look taking over her face.

"No, but you can certainly tell us," Minerva motioned for them to continue walking, seeing the story as a potential distraction from the current situation.

"Well, I was picking up flowers," Veren looked down at her hands to find a couple of flowers she'd picked without even realizing, "in my garden - cos I have a garden back at home - and I thought I heard something so I started calling for the guards. Chay came to see what was going on and then I told him and he started searching…" she began chuckling, "...and he found a little critter."

"And that was what you thought you heard," assumed Amy, receiving a nod of confirmation.

"Chay brought the critter back to me and told me everything was okay and…" the smile on Veren's face widened, "...he would protect me."

"Aw," Minerva cooed then glanced at the Doctor, "How come we didn't have a cute meeting like that?"

"Because you snogged me the first moment you saw me," the Doctor smirked as Minerva went red as a tomato.

"Have I mentioned I hate you?"

"Have I mentioned I love you?"

Veren shook her head at the two, incredibly amused, "You two are so odd."

"We may be different but believe us, we do understand you," Minerva told her, "Chay sounds very sweet."

"He is," Veren assured, "He's kept true to his word. I always feel protected and safe with him."

"So are you really going to let that man go?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't want to," Veren sighed, "but what kind of future awaits for us? My father is going to banish Chay the moment we return to Nix Terra and he'll have me under constant supervision. I won't be able to see him anymore."

"Love always finds away," Minerva leaned on the Doctor's arm, smiling when she felt him put an arm around her, "Believe us."

Veren wanted to believe that, but things looked so dark for her that simply believing wouldn't do it.

~ 0 ~

After the Seonel family finally left the palace, Minerva and the Doctor were making their plans to leave. Amy was ready in the TARDIS waiting for the two aliens to come in. The blue box was settled in Minerva's bedroom of the palace, however it was short one princess.

When Amy grew impatient she poked her head out of the box, "Doctor? Where's Minerva? I thought we were leaving."

The Doctor was taking a look around Minerva's small art collection when Amy called, "She went to say goodbye to Mayar. Wait a little longer."

"How do you know they're not arguing again?" Amy countered, almost positive that was the reason for Minerva's tardiness.

It seemed the suspicion had entered the Doctor's mind as well since he began striding for the doors, "Hang on Amy, I'll go see what happened."

Minerva had told him she wanted to bid goodbye to Mayar before leaving. No matter how bad things were, she considered it rude to leave without announcing. However that had been quite some time ago. Could Amy be right? Were the two royals arguing once again?

~ 0 ~

Mayar was busy in his study room plucking out a book from his shelf when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in," he called and the door opened.

"Grandfather," Minerva sheepishly called, nor daring to move away from the doorway. She didn't know how irritated and angry Mayar was her and so she'd rather not find out.

Mayar turned around, more than surprised to find her around, "Kaeya? You're still here? I would've thought you'd have left the moment the Seonel's did."

"You know I always come say goodbye," Minerva said quietly.

"Correct," Mayar agreed and headed for his desk, secretly unsure of what to say next. She didn't seem as angry as she was before but he didn't want to push her either.

"I'll be back again with new proposals…" Minerva was the one to break the silence, "Hopefully ones that will be accepted."

"Hopefully," Mayar looked at her a moment before sitting down.

For the next couple of minutes no one said anything nor moved. Mayar pretended to read some pages out of his book while Minerva fiddled with her fingers. It wasn't until Mayar looked up and saw his granddaughter playing with her fingers that the silence ended.

"Amazing, even after 2 body changes, you _still_ have a knack for playing with your hands."

Minerva dimly smiled and came forwards, "I always do this," she raised her hands, "That probably won't ever change."

"For a moment you looked like the old you…"

The smile Minerva wore turned sad at those words, "It's still me, grandfather."

"You've changed too much," Mayar stood up again, slowly coming around the desk, "To say you've stopped using your own name. And for what? For some human one?"

"I love that name," Minerva assured, "And I still go by Kaeya sometimes. It's just…'Minerva' has a lot of meaning to me. With that name I crossed through everything I call beautiful in my life. I traveled the earth with it, I met fantastic friends with it, I met the Doctor with it and traveled the universe with it. With that name I fell in love all over again...and I married the love of my life. 'Minerva' has sentimental value to me that I wouldn't exchange for the world."

"And what about Kaeya, then? Does your family mean nothing to you? Your home? Your people?" Mayar shook his head, looking just as disappointed as he portrayed in his tone, "Your father came up with that name for you, for _you_...and you shed it off like that?"

"I didn't shed it off," Minerva corrected, "and to answer your questions, this planet means the world to me. My name is important to me, so it still gets used."

"It's not the same, Kaeya," Mayar sighed, "Time was you were a proper princess who went by her birth name-"

"Who was unhappy," Minerva sadly finished for him, "Is that the type of Queen you want me to be?"

"How could you have been unhappy? You were surrounded by your family?" Mayar frowned, offended by Minerva's statement, "We gave you love and that you cannot deny."

"I won't deny that," Minerva agreed, "I know my parents loved me very much, as well as everyone. But no one could ever understand me, grandfather. If I dared to make a remark about the Time Lords that was good I would never hear the end of it. If I said something out of place in general it was like I had been punished."

"You used to be such an easy, proper little girl, what happened?"

"I grew up," Minerva whispered, "and I discovered that there was more to life than anyone had ever told me. I found adventure, I found friends, and I found love. That easy, proper girl you're talking simply grew up. I'm not gone, I'm right here," she gestured to herself, "I got tired of people telling me what I had to do. I haven't done anything bad, I just married someone I chose."

"But you married the wrong man," Mayar didn't know how else to make Minerva see it, "You married a man who is responsible for genocide. Kaeya, he ended his own people. How can you live with him?"

Minerva stood straight, the honesty in her tone surprising Mayar, "Because I know he didn't want to do it. He did it because he thought I was dead. With me gone, his family gone, how do you think a person reacts? If there is nothing else left to lose, then that person is capable of anything. I just know if he had a second opportunity and knew the truth then things would be different."

"You say that like you're so sure," Mayar blinked.

"Because I am," Minerva triumphantly smiled, "I know my Martian and I know what would happen."

"He is not a good man," Mayar snapped, "How can you defend him with those statements? Has this 'love' of yours blinded you to who he really is?"

"No, I know exactly who he is. I knew what he's done and why he's done it. I know that, in a sense, he is a not a good man to some people," Minerva stepped towards her grandfather, "But ask the countless civilizations he's saved and tell me what they think of him."

"Kaeya," Mayar whispered, reaching to put his hands on her face, "Your parents would not have wanted this for you."

"I'm happy, so that would make them happy."

"No, because this is not the princess they raised. And who you married, is not the person they would have wanted for you."

"No, I don't believe that," Minerva turned and walked away, "My parents loved each other. They know what my marriage is like."

"...they don't," Mayar said sadly, "Would you like to hear a story?"

Minerva glanced back, narrowing her eyes with suspicion, "What kind?"

"The kind where I reveal something about your parents that you didn't know about."

Now curious, Minerva turned around, arms crossed and expectant look on her face, "What do you mean?"

"Your parents did love each other, correct," Mayar nodded, conscious that what he would say next would cause Minerva great struggle to accept, "and they lived a very good life together. However, they did _not_ marry out of love," Minerva raised her eyebrows, "They married to bring peace to our people."

Minerva faltered and stumbled back, "Wh-what? That's...that's not true."

Mayar remained absolutely calm, merely taking a step forwards, "Oh, it's very true."

"No it's not!" Minerva angrily snapped, "That's not true! Grandfather, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, like you said, you grew up," Mayar reminded, "and grown ups know fairy tales do not exist. Your parents married at a time when our people were divided into two groups."

Minerva's eyes were tearing up the more Mayar continued to say, "That's not true!"

"Your mother was part of the royal family in the other group and my son was part of our family in our group. Your mother's parents made an agreement with myself and your grandmother. To bring peace and to unify our people under one rule, our children would marry. And that is what they did."

"That's...that's awful," Minerva covered her mouth in utter horror, the tears streaming down her face like a water-well, "What kind of parents were you!? All of you!?"

"We were parents wanting peace," Mayar declared, "Peace for our people and peace for our children. Do you know how dangerous things became? My own son couldn't leave our home because he was in danger of being killed by some radical lunatic? I did what I had to do, and your father did what he had to do."

"But at what price?" Minerva gritted her teeth, "You gambled your son's future and happiness for peace?"

"But he fell in love," Mayar defended himself but was careful not shout. This time, he knew Minerva was right in reacting the way she was. All her life she'd always viewed her parents as the proper example of love and stability. He'd just crumbled that view down.

"You gambled and you _happened_ to win," Minerva clarified harshly, "But that rarely happens. Is that what you'd like to see me doing? Marry someone I don't want to in hopes of maybe one day falling in love? Don't you see, grandfather? I've already did the work for you. I found someone who I love and loves me back. And he can bring so many progressions to our planet."

"But he's not the right man for you," Mayar declared.

"And I can assume that is what my mother thought when she was informed she'd be marrying someone she didn't know?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "You've proven yourself wrong. Now that I know this, I _know_ my parents would _never_ have forced me to marry someone I didn't want. They proved it themselves when they desisted with the suitors for me. They understood. They married because their parents forced them to. I'm just sorry they didn't have the courage to say 'no' to you all."

"Kaeya," Mayar angrily scolded, "If they would have disagreed you would not be here today."

"Well I would prefer it than knowing my parents were married because they were told to. Do you realize? I was born out of a contract," Minerva sniffled.

"No," the anger in Mayar faded at the topic of his granddaughter's birth, "you were born out of love. Your parents loved each other very much, and with the news of your coming, they only grew closer. They were happy, and that is all I want for you, Kaeya."

Minerva roughly swallowed, no longer capable of continuing to snap. She felt her images of her parents crumble down at the thought of their forced marriage. For her, they were the perfect couple. They embodied what she wished she could have when she would grow up. But apparently the royal customs ruined their happiness as well.

"My parents had a shot at true love, and they let their royal responsibilities take it away from them," Minerva shakily said. She felt even worse in thinking how she nearly let the story repeat itself. Her responsibilities nearly cost her her marriage. Nerio was right, responsibilities were shackles, and they'd taken down her parents in the past.

"Kaeya," Mayar turned for his desk and went to a drawer, opening it and pulling out a picture frame, "You can say what you want, but your parents were truly happy. They unified our kingdom and they made it thrive together. And," he looked up with a soft smile, "in time, they gave your grandmother and I, a wonderful granddaughter. Their baby girl was the most important thing to them. Their love for you was under no contract," he came towards Minerva, his heart breaking to see her trembling with tears continuously running down her face, "You were everything to them, and that is no lie," he held the frame for Minerva to see.

Slowly, Minerva took the frame into her hands, stifling a sob mixed with a laugh, "I remember this."

The picture was of her parents, her mother in her second incarnation, and they were seemingly playing with Minerva, a young child of the physical appearance of five years old. Her parents were sat on a couch with the young Minerva holding up a doll, a wide grin on her face.

Mayar walked her towards the couch against the wall, across the room door. He smiled as Minerva got more and more lost in the picture, knowing how much it meant to see her pictures of her parents. There were rarely any left and the ones that did exist he owned most.

"You used to love that doll," Mayar remembered after a moment of studying the picture with her, the two now sat on the couch.

"That didn't change even when I regenerated," Minerva admitted, recalling her human doll 'Lucy', "I think I called this one Aya," she tapped the doll of the picture.

"You used to carry her everywhere you went," Mayar chuckled, "You simply would not stop crying until someone handed over the doll."

Minerva glanced at him with a sheepish smile, "Aya was my friend. I couldn't leave her behind."

"Do you remember who gave you that doll?"

Minerva got to thinking and shook her head when nothing came to mind, "No, I don't think so."

"Your mother gave you that doll when you were around three years old," Mayar informed, "It was a birthday gift."

"I don't remember," Minerva sniffled again.

"Of course not," Mayar agreed, pushing a strand of her long hair back, "you were too young."

Minerva stared at the picture a moment before glancing at Mayar, "Can I...can I keep this?" she gestured to the frame, "I don't really have a lot of them. The little I kept in my sanctuary I moved it to the TARDIS but that's...it's not enough. Can I please-"

"It's yours," Mayar wrapped her hands around the frame, "All yours."

Minerva smiled, "Thank you," she kissed his cheek, "I'm going to put this in my art room. I'll even try painting it."

"You paint?" Mayar raised an eyebrow.

Minerva looked at him oddly, "You haven't seen my room here? Zohar added that little art section in the room."

"Forgive me but I've only been there once after it was finished and the furniture wasn't all there yet."

"Oh, well, yeah, I'm trying to paint. I actually painted a portrait of mom and dad. I don't think it came out that bad," Minerva gripped the frame in her hands.

"Well you have the time...perhaps you could show it to me?" Mayar slowly asked, a bit shy which made Minerva chuckle.

"Okay! Yeah! I can definitely show it to you. And you know, maybe I can make more of you like them so we can hang them here," Minerva beamed as a new idea entered her mind, "Can you tell me about them? When they were younger?"

"Your parents?" Mayar asked and Minerva nodded, "Of course, but, what for?"

"I want to paint a recreation of an important moment in their lives. Not about me, nothing to do with me," she clarified, "I want it to be something about them, when they were in love. Maybe like an important dance? A ceremony? I don't know, something. Can you tell me?"

"Right now?" Mayar chuckled at her excitement, "Well, alright, I suppose. There were plenty of moments that your father told me about."

The excitement only grew and Minerva shifted to him completely, setting down the frame on her lap, "Okay, then start. I want to know everything you remember."

"Okay," Mayar agreed and shifted to her as well, trying to remember what she needed, "Well, I remember your father going insane trying to come up with a perfect gift for your mother's birthday. It was her first birthday after they married and by that time, they were...beginning to develop feelings for each other."

"What did dad do?" Minerva curiously asked, trying to picture her father going as crazy as she did when she tried coming up with gifts for the Doctor.

"Your mother was very fond of flowers," Mayar smiled, "and he had the most exotic flowers picked out for her. He was going to do something with them, I believe it was a picture on the gardens…"

Around that time the Doctor was closing in on the study room, figuring that to be the last place where Mayar would go to and therefore Minerva follow. He just hoped there were no arguments going on. His Clever Girl wouldn't be able to take more wedges between her and her grandfather. So when he neared the open study door and heard laughter from _Mayar_...he became intrigued and confused. Silently, he peered into the room and found Mayar and Minerva sitting on the couch, both conversing about a story. He was able to catch something about Minerva's mother, letting him know it was a story of her parents. He began smiling when Minerva laughed, clearly she was having a nice moment with her grandfather. It seemed Mayar was also having a good time as he laughed every now and then along with her. It was something the Doctor had never seen before and he did not want to be responsible for ending such moment.

With hearts swelling for his wife's happiness, the Doctor cautiously backed away from the door and hurried away before anyone saw him. He would have to tell Amy they would be a while more. Minerva was finally enjoying her grandfather's company.

No one would ruin it for her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! So...we're nearing the end now. Next chapter's the Pandorica *dramatic music* so that should be interesting lol. And as for this chapter, what do you think?

DID YOU SEE WHO THE NEW COMPANION IS? I ALREADY LOVE PEARL! SHE'S SO CUTE I WANT TO HUG HER! I'm just so excited to see her! This is my first companion as a Whovian because when I joined the fandom it was right when Peter took over as 12. So yay! Bill is my special little muffin now *insert heart emoji here*

 _For the review:_

I loved Craig too! He was so awkward and cute! 11 just came in and messed his life momentarily before fixing it lmao. Yeeeeah I felt bad for the Doctor when the negative turned up *sigh* it was just not meant to be. Minerva will realize why she felt odd after the results before the story is over, promise! Now it's THREE chapters left ;). Ooooh the astronaut story is one of my faves - it's so random and confusing and dramatic and...I'll just stop there ;). Um, I can do a 12 one shot but I'd have to leave that until after my semester is over because everything is piling up unfortunately. But I will start thinking about drafts! :)

* * *

Soo...thanks to those who have read the chapter, hoped you liked it, and feel free to leave a comment :) Until next time!


	15. The Pandorica Opens

"Everything is being set, everything is going according to plan," Zohar rushed around the wardrobe room of the Monsoon palace, "Food is being made, the tables are being set, gown is in the process of being finished," she was checking off a clipboard she held with a pen.

Minerva was sat on a couch, dressed in a red dressing robe, and was flexing her hands repeatedly, not even listening to what Zohar was saying. It was the day of her coronation, the day she would finally, officially, set down her princess crown and take on the crown of a Queen. And yet...she was focused entirely on the final, missing power she still had not acquired. It seemed like Orianna's words had stuck with her more than she realized. In a way, Orianna had been right, a proper Moontsay should've already mastered the three basic elements of the species. She was going to crowned Queen in a couple hours and yet she couldn't even conjure up some blasted snow? What kind of a Moontsay was she?

Minerva had tried all during the final week leading up to her coronation to acquire her last power. She asked the Doctor if she could be taken the coldest places he knew of for her where she could bend the water/ice into actual snow, and even create snow herself. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be working. She'd managed to acquire her powers due to sever emotional episodes but she didn't exactly want to go through those situations to earn her snow abilities.

There was just no way to become a proper Moontsay before her coronation.

"Ma'am?" a guard knocked on the open door of the room, Zohar turning to face him, "There is a woman, a stranger, requesting a moment with the princess."

Minerva spared a glance at the guard, not in the mood for more snooty, royal families. She'd met a couple that were apparently close to her parents back in the old days, and while she did remember most she wasn't in the mood to greet them in the 'proper' way as Mayar had prepared her to.

"What? The princess is not receiving any visits anymore," Zohar waved the guard off, "She has a lot of things to do before the coronation."

"She says it's important," the guard insisted, only garnering Zohar's irritated look, "Something about a 'Moonie' and...no phones being answered."

"Moonie?" Minerva whispered, immediately recognizing the apparent visitor.

"She sounds insane," Zohar rolled her eyes, "Why'd you even let her into the palace? Who is she?"

"She didn't say," the guard answered, "But she spoke the language of Moontsay perfectly and wore a Moontsay bracelet, claiming the princess had bestowed it upon her."

"Minerva?" Zohar gave up and turned to the ginger.

Minerva looked up, serious, and stood up, "Her name is River Song and she is more than welcomed into the palace. Let her in," she gave the instruction.

The guard nodded and left the room to retrieve River. Zohar walked up to Minerva, "Who the hell is River Song and why does she know our language?"

Minerva shrugged, "I have no idea."

"What? But you gave her a Moontsayan bracelet? One that means you swore on your life you would protect her until the day you or she would die?"

"Yup, that's the one," Minerva patted Zohar on the shoulder and moved around her.

"When did you do that?"

"Don't know, hasn't happened for me yet."

"Do you know why you did it at least?"

"Nope."

Zohar blinked, completely lost and thinking Minerva as insane. The guard returned escorting River Song, dressed in a black catsuit-like attire, and was holding a large, rolled-up paper.

"This is the first time you make an appearance in my palace, River," Minerva stood across the woman, acting prudent for the moment. As River had said on other occasions, they never knew where they stood in regards to timelines.

"Big party, I see," River looked around with a smirk, "Is this your coronation? You know, I haven't seen this party yet. Did I not receive an invitation?"

"Well, you're in Stormcage from what I hear," Minerva slowly walked up, unaware of the stunned look Zohar wore at the mention of the prison, "I don't know how mail works there."

"It works fine," River assured, nudging her, "If you ever want to write me a letter..."

"Minerva, Stormcage?" Zohar asked, making Minerva look back, "She's from _Stormcage_? She's a criminal!"

"Listen to me Zohar," Minerva began, looking at the guard now as well, "This is an order. Instructions. Any time River Song appears in this palace, on the Monsoon, any part, she is to be treated with respect and immediately brought into the palace unless stated otherwise. Am I understood?"

River raised her eyebrows with amusement as she looked between Zohar and the guard.

"Minerva...?" Zohar sounded uneasy of the order.

"This is an order that I _will_ punish to the fullest extent if it is ever disobeyed," Minerva added, "Am I clear?" she looked at the guard.

"Yes, princess. I will inform the rest of the guards."

Minerva nodded then looked at Zohar, "Zohar?"

Zohar looked at River while shifting on her feet. She didn't hate River, she didn't even know her! But Stormcage was famous for its criminals and if that woman was there then it meant she'd done something terrible. Zohar didn't want Minerva getting hurt by River, that was it.

"Zohar?" Minerva repeated, still awaiting an answer.

"I'll go make it clear to the others," she sighed and headed for the doors.

River watched the black-haired woman leave with the guard then shut the doors immediately, "Okay!" she hurried up to a small table.

"River, what are you doing here?" Minerva watched her go, noticing a tone of urgency in River's voice.

"Your stupid husband won't answer my calls!"

"There's something I don't know," Minerva laughed, "He's off with Amy. He'll be by later on in the day. He wanted to get one more trip while Amy got ready for the coronation. He says he has a gift for me, wonder what it is," she looked at her left hand, her wedding ring gone, "He took my wedding ring because of it."

"Well then, I assume he won't be taking your calls as well?" River turned to her, exasperated, "What do I have to do, then? Write on some stupid mountain?"

Minerva crossed her arms and smirked, "That...could be fun."

"We have got to go," River motioned for Minerva to come forth to the table.

"Go?" Minerva laughed, "If you haven't noticed, I'm sort of about to be crowned Queen. I can't go anywhere," she walked over to the table and ceased her laughter when she saw a painting in front of her.

"I'm sorry," River put a hand on her arm, "But the princess is going to have to do one last errand before she can be coronated."

"What the hell is this?" Minerva put a hand on the painting, fear already mounting inside of her.

"I've got one of these," River showed a vortex manipulator strapped to her wrist, "How I got here in the first place. We need to go now, Minerva."

"We need to leave a message for the Doctor that he'll definitely see. But first, I need to get changed," Minerva nodded and iced the doorknob completely, "No one will be getting inside for a while."

River laughed, "Ah yes, because that won't look strange to the others."

Minerva looked back at the painting while River disappeared, taking one last look before she got changed. The Pandorica was opening...and she was going to need some sensible shoes to run in.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor and Amy stepped out of the TARDIS into a primitive area of field, a Roman encampment below the hill they stood on.

"Are you sure this is where Minerva wanted us?" Amy crossed her arms as she looked out.

The Doctor had been more than concerned and displeased to find the oldest writing in history being made at the hand of his wife apparently.

"I just followed the co-ordinates on the cliff-face," he sighed, "Earth. Britain. 1:02am," he checked his watch, "No, pm. No, AD."

"But a Roman Legion?" Amy looked out at the encampment, "Why here? Why not the, oh I don't know, _Monsoon_? Isn't Minerva being coronated in like a couple hours?"

"Minerva's very creative...but I doubt she's behind all this."

"But _she_ wrote on the cliff," Amy reminded the Doctor of the large cliff they'd found bearing a phrase written just for him.

"Yes, but she'd never do that on her own," the Doctor refused to believe Minerva had suddenly gotten the nuisance to write on a cliff, simply a greeting for him...especially on the day of her coronation.

"The Romans invaded Britain several times during this period," Amy recalled, "Minerva picked the best people," she grinned, "The Romans were my favorite topic at school. Invasion of the hot Italians," she shifted on her feet at the look the Doctor gave her, "Yeah, I did get marked down for the title."

A Roman soldier ran up to them, completely out of breath, "Hail, Caesar," he saluted with a fist to his chest as he knelt.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at the unusual greeting, "Hi."

"Welcome to Britain. We are honored by your presence."

"Well, you're only human. Arise... Roman person"

"Why does he think you're Caesar?" Amy whispered to the Doctor as the soldier stood up and faced them.

"Cleopatra will see you now," the soldier said, his face bearing the smudges of lipstick, "And her sister."

The Doctor and Amy exchanged glances and decided to follow the soldier to meet 'Cleopatra' and her 'sister'.

~ 0 ~

To say the Doctor was surprised to find River dressed as Cleopatra and Minerva, dressed royally as well, and being waited on by two servants was probably a lie. He suspected River Song was involved in the sudden disappearance of the princess after a guard had mentioned something about a woman with big hair mysteriously appearing in the palace. He had meant to surprise Minerva on the Monsoon and found that his wife had iced the lock of the wardrobe room after meeting with the woman with the big hair.

"Hi, dear," Minerva waved with a bright smile as she took a glass of drink.

"River!" Amy exclaimed, "Hi," she looked at the women dressed in royal garbs, "Nice outfits."

"Thank you," Minerva and River said together.

"Um...Minerva?" the Doctor stepped towards her.

"Yes?" she looked at him while taking a sip of her drink.

"You think there's something you want to say or...?"

"Mm..." she looked around, "...not sure," she thought.

"Oh, well," he knelt down in front of her, "let me jog your memory," he whispered.

"Okay," she nodded and set her glass down, ready to listen to him.

"You graffitied the oldest cliff-face in the universe to simply write 'Hi Martian'," the Doctor reminded as calm as possible.

"Ooh..." Minerva nodded again, "...ah, yes, I did. That was me."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't answering the phone."

The Doctor looked over at River with a frown, "What did you do to my wife?" he demanded.

"I paid her a visit," River replied while Minerva laughed. She clapped her hands and made the servants leave the tent.

"Martian, you need to answer that phone," Minerva turned his head back to her, "I tried calling myself and I got sent to voicemail."

"And that gave you the privilege to write on a mountain?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," she pretended to pout and stood up, allowing the Doctor to take full notice of her long dress that revealed large parts of her skin, "I just needed to get your attention somehow..."

"W-well..." the Doctor stuttered as he slowly stood up, "...i-i-it's n-not that bad..."

"So am I forgiven?" she ran a finger along his chest, stifling a laugh as a best as she could.

The Doctor quickly nodded, "Yes, yes, yes," and pulled her right to his lips for a kiss.

"Oh brother," River looked around for the canvas they'd brought along, "I tell you, when I'm with my Moonie I don't even know why I bring along the hallucinogenic lipstick when she herself could just snog them all."

"Was that lipstick on the soldier, then?" Amy realized now that she looked at River's lips bearing the same color the soldier's smudges were.

"Comes in handy," River nodded and tapped the pair with her canvas as they were still kissing, "Oi, save that for after the coronation, will yah? We've got work to do."

Minerva giggled as she pulled away, "Don't worry, I didn't snog any soldier," she informed the Doctor, "My lips were waiting for the almighty Caesar."

"They better be," he mumbled and pecked her lips again.

" _Work_ , remember?" River stood up and waved the canvas.

"Yeah, yeah," the Doctor waved her off, making her groan in frustration, "Look at you being so responsible."

River rolled her eyes at the mock and replied with, "I have responsibilities as well, Doctor," she handed him the canvas to look at.

"It's a painting from Vincent," Minerva explained as he unrolled it, "One of the final ones, apparently."

Amy saw the stunned face the Doctor wore and knew it was bad, whatever a painting could hold. She moved to the pair's side and looked down at the painting, her eyes widening, "Doctor? Doctor, what is this?"

"Our TARDIS exploding," Minerva sighed and looked at the Doctor, "This is why I left the Monsoon. River showed me the painting and I...I couldn't just ignore it."

"I know," the Doctor understood and faintly smiled, "But fair warning, you have a heck of an angry coronation planner waiting for you back there."

"Donna's there already?" she blinked and managed to get a laugh.

"No, no, I think Zohar beat her at it this time."

"Why is the TARDIS exploding?" Amy hated to bring them back to the situation seeing how happy they looked when talking about the coronation. She herself was excited to get changed into 'royal' dresses and whatnot and finally meet their anterior companions in some big alien party but the idea of the TARDIS exploding didn't exactly make for a party atmosphere.

"I assume it's some kind of warning," River gave her opinion.

"Something's going to happen to the TARDIS?"

"Paintings aren't meant to be taken literal," Minerva offered as she looked down at the painting, "But Vincent left us a date and reference on the door sign," she pointed for the Doctor to see.

"Does it have a title?" he wondered.

Minerva frowned, "You're not gonna like it..."

"I already don't like this."

"The Pandorica Opens," she said and the Doctor nearly fell back, "I told you you weren't going to like it," she sighed and took his hands.

"The Pandorica?" Amy raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"A box. A cage. A prison," River explained as she eyed the pair, concerned, "It was built to contain the most feared thing in all the universe."

"And it's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real," the Doctor shook his head.

"If it is real, it's here and it's opening," Minerva whispered to him, "And it's got something to do with the TARDIS exploding. It's best to stop denying it now, dear."

"Right," he nodded, "It's time to get to work," she agreed and smiled, "Maps! We need maps!" he declared to the others.

"But clearly something as big and dangerous as that would be buried," River pointed out as the Doctor racked the place for the maps, "We're talking _centuries_ of burial time. I doubt you'd find it on a map."

The Doctor placed all the maps he found on the table, "No. But if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it."

"And that would be?" Amy stepped to them, finished with the riddles and just wanting a clear answer.

"We're going to need transportation, and not the TARDIS," he ignored the question as he scanned the maps, already having an idea of the location of the prison box.

But before River opened her mouth, Minerva shook her head and intervened, "If you suggest horses then I will promptly wait for you all _here_ ," she moved to take a seat.

"Moonie, possible dangerous creature is about to be released," River reminded.

"Horses that eat people," Minerva crossed her arms and looked away from them.

River sighed of frustration and looked at the Doctor, "Doctor."

"I'll take care of it," he waved her off.

"No you will not," Minerva declared.

The Doctor ignored her to finish up his work. Once he was sure of where they were going, he let everything go and walked over to Minerva, swiftly throwing her over his shoulder, and turning to the others, "So, off we go?"

"Let me down!" Minerva ordered as she hit the Doctor's back, "Let me down right now! I'm not riding a horse!"

"Button it up, Moonie," River called and looked at the Doctor, "Yeah let's go, but we will need to change first."

"Aha," the Doctor pointed ahead and led the way, ignoring the shouts of his angry wife on his shoulder.

"I'm not riding a horse!" she cried, "I will not ride a horse! I will not! I will not!"

~ 0 ~

The group were riding horseback across a field that would lead then to the Stonehenge. River and Amy rode each on a horse while the Doctor and Minerva rode in one...Minerva huffing all the way there with her arms crossed. She had clearly said she wasn't riding a horse and yet there she was...

"Lighten up, love, it's your coronation day," the Doctor pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You owe me big time," she muttered.

"I'll be sure to apologize in a grand way," he smirked and held her tighter. They arrived at the Stonehenge as the sun was setting. The Doctor hopped off the horse and helped a grumbling Minerva down, "There, see? We arrived and you're still alive...and not eaten by a horse," the Doctor tapped her nose.

"You think horses are going to eat you?" Amy laughed as she hopped onto the ground.

Minerva shifted and looked around, "It's a fear, okay?" she mumbled.

The Doctor took her hand and led her towards the stones, using his screwdriver on them. Behind the two was River with a small device in hands to use on the stones.

"How come it's not new?" Amy wondered while she took a walk around the stones.

"Because it's already old. Been here thousands of years," River shrugged and looked up, "No-one knows exactly how long."

"OK, this Pandorica thing. Last time we saw you, you warned us about it, after we climbed out of the Byzantium."

"Spoilers!" River put a finger on her lips.

"No, but you told the Doctor and Minerva you'd see them again when the Pandorica opens," Amy distinctly remembered that.

"She did but she hasn't, Amy," Minerva called, making both women look over, "Clearly that's a younger River," she pointed at the brunette.

River nodded in agreement, "Right you are, Moonie. I'm picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site."

"If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Now, half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it," the Doctor mused and pressed an ear to the stone, "We need to get down there."

"Then let's get to work," Minerva pulled him up again.

And so as the sun set, the group placed standing lights around the area with a special device on a stone that was set faced down on the ground. River came to stand beside Minerva and the Doctor with her scanner, Amy a bit to the side.

"Right then. Ready," River pressed a button on the scanner, making the rock with the device slide to the side and show a staircase underneath. River pulled out a torch from her jacket and flicked it on as they moved forwards.

"The underhenge," the Doctor took out his screwdriver to use as a torch.

"Best get it over with," Minerva sighed.

Together, they moved down the stairs and came into a passageway where a great, large door awaited ahead. River moved across to get a torch and light it while the Doctor grabbed one nearby. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Minerva went up to the door and lifted a large board locking them. They pushed open the doors an found a cavernous room awaiting on the other side, a large cubed box sitting in the center of the room.

"It's the Pandorica," the Doctor breathed.

"More than just a fairy tale," River rejoined them.

The Doctor walked towards the box and stopped when he stepped on something. Minerva gasped as she saw an arm of a Cyberman below his foot, "What is that doing there?"

He quickly pulled her away from it to the Pandorica, deciding to focus on one problem first, "There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world."

"How did it end up in there?" Amy walked up to them while The Doctor decided to make it a round on the Pandorica.

"You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it," Minerva crossed her arms.

"I hate good wizards in fairy tales," River joined them and handed Amy her lighted torch, taking out her scanner afterwards, "They always turn out to be him."

Minerva laughed, "Sounds about right."

"So this is like Pandora's Box, then?" Amy studied the Pandorica, "Almost the same name."

The Doctor poked his head from behind the Pandorica, "Sorry, what?"

"The story. Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it," Amy explained, a bit confused as she was pretty sure they'd had to have heard about the story in their life, "That was my favorite book when I was a kid."

The Doctor had put his torch in a holder and was using the screwdriver on the Pandorica when she'd said that. He stopped and walked over to her, his face etched in concern.

"What's wrong, Martian?" Minerva called, unsure of what Amy had said that put him on edge.

"Your favorite school topic, your favorite story," he ignored her for the moment to point out to Amy, "Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence,"and he returned to the Pandorica.

"But what if that coincidence is actually important?" Minerva tapped his head, still a bit confused but coincidences for them never really turned out to be just casual.

"So can you open it?" River called to them.

"Easily. Anyone can break _into_ a prison," he pointed, "But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first."

"It's already opening," she informed as she looked at her scanner, "There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled, one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside."

"How long we have, then?" Minerva stared at the box with wide eyes.

"Hours at the most."

"What kind of security?" the Doctor asked.

"Everything. Deadlocks, time-stops, matter-lines."

"What could need all that?"

"What could get _past_ all that?"

"Well, think of the fear that went into making the box," Minerva gestured, "If the creature was dangerous then they'd want the most powerful security on the box...why's it suddenly trying to break free now?"

The Doctor put a hand on the box and whispered to it, "Hello, you. Have we met?"

"Hmm, and how could Vincent have known about it?" Amy walked back to them, after hearing a strange noise behind her she'd rather be closer to the group, "He won't even be born for centuries."

The Doctor used the sonic on the stone pillars at the front of the room, "The stones! These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone. The Pandorica is opening!"

"Doctor...everyone, everywhere?" River looked at Minerva to see if she'd caught it as well.

"Even poor Vincent heard it in his dreams," the Doctor continued, "What's in there, what could justify all this?"

"Um, Doctor, River's right..." Minerva suddenly caught River's urgency.

"Anything that powerful, I'd know about it. Why don't I know?"

"Martian!" she clapped her hands and grabbed his attention, "River, please?"

River sighed and went ahead, "Doctor, you said everyone could hear it. So who else is coming?"

"Oh," he froze, now understanding.

"Oh? Oh, what?" Amy looked between the three who wore the same worried expressions on their faces. For a minute, she wondered if she actually wanted an explanation if it were something awful.

River hurried to one of the pillars and pressed her scanner to one of them, "OK, if it is basically a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal."

"Doing it," the Doctor used the screwdriver on the other pillars.

"Doing what?" Amy called, sighing as the two continued to work.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Minerva smiling, though still as concerned as the others were, "Amy, Stonehenge is a big transmitter," she began, "And it's been transmitting for quite some time meaning _others_ have heard... _who_ heard is now the problem."

"Oh," Amy blinked as she finally understood.

"OK, should be feeding back to you now. River, what's out there?" the Doctor turned to her, "Getting anything?"

"Give me a moment," River worked on her scanner but the Doctor was more than in a hurry.

"River, quickly, anything?"

River nearly fell back when the scanner gave the final results, "Around this planet, there are at least 10,000 starships."

"At least?" Minerva's mouth fell open.

"10,000, 100,000, 1 million, I don't know. There's too many readings."

"Well, what kind!?"

And then they heard Daleks coming through a transmission, not just one but several voices, several ships probably...

"Yes, OK. OK, OK, OK. Dalek fleet. Minimum, 12,000 battleships, armed to the teeth," the Doctor started to ramble in his nervousness, "But we've got surprise on our side! They'll never expect three people to attack 12,000 Dalek battleships, 'cos we'd be killed instantly. So it would be a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise."

"Doctor, Cyber-ships," River regretted to inform.

"No, Dalek ships, listen to them, those are Dalek ships," he corrected.

"Dalek ships _and_ Cyber-ships," Minerva sighed.

"Well, we need to start a fight, turn them on each other. It's the Daleks... they're so cross..."

"Sontaran. Four battle-fleets," River added.

"Sontarans! Talk about cross, who stole all their handbags?"

But River started reading off a very long list of enemies awaiting up in the sky, "Terileptil. Slitheen. Chelonian. Nestene. Drahvin. Sycorax. Haemo-goth. Zygon. Atraxi. Draconian. They're all here. For the Pandorica."

The Doctor looked at the Pandorica, breathless, "What _are_ you?"

The ground started shaking as if it were an earthquake and so the group headed back up to the normal ground and looked up to a sky full of numerous ships flying above.

"What do we do?" Amy gasped at the awful site. This was far beyond anything she'd ever seen since she began traveling with the alien pair. She was now properly scared.

"Moonie, Doctor, listen to me!" River urgently called them, "Everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it. Doctor, this once, just this one time, please, you have to run."

"Run where?" the Doctor looked around, holding Minerva closer to him.

"Fight how!?" River nearly yelled in frustration.

If the Doctor could send Minerva away he really would, but there was no way out of it. Most of the creatures above didn't even know about the Monsoon, they wouldn't know about a Moontsay...and Minerva staying would be the beginning of the tip off that they were real and alive. There was no where to run, there was no where to hide.

He felt his jacket being opened and looked to see Minerva taking out his binoculars, a sweet smile on her face, not even the least bit afraid of what was going on apparently.

"We have one of the greatest military machine in the history of the universe," she informed as she used the binoculars to look into the direction they'd come, the Roman camp, "The Romans!" she cheered.

~ 0 ~

River was sent back to the Roman encampment, Minerva refusing to listen to the Doctor in accompanying River and being far away from the spot. Instead, she and Amy helped him place more torches around the Pandorica for a clearer view. Minerva was not about to let her husband get into a mess without her there to help.

"So what's this got to do with the TARDIS?" Amy wondered as she placed the last torch in its place, the Doctor studying the Pandorica with the screwdriver.

"As far as we know at the moment, nothing," Minerva replied.

"But Vincent's painting... the TARDIS was exploding, is that going to happen?"

"One problem at a time," the Doctor called, "There's forcefield technology inside this box. If I can enhance the signal, I could extend it all over Stonehenge. Could buy us half an hour."

"What good is half an hour?" Amy scoffed as she put her hands in her pocket, remembering she still kept the engagement box she'd found a week ago.

"There are fruit flies live on Hoppledom 6 that live for 20 minutes and they don't even mate for life," the Doctor explained then blinked, "There was going to be a point to that. I'll get back to you."

"No he won't," Minerva shook her head.

"So..." Amy turned around to them, deciding to pull out the engagement box for them to see, "...are you going to renew your vows or something?"

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor looked over, stiffening when he saw the box in her hands. Minerva went through the same reaction as she saw the box.

"I found this in your pocket," Amy nervously smiled, "Sorry I kept it..."

"Um..." Minerva looked at the Doctor as they racked through some sort of excuse, "...it's um...it's just a memory. It's, um, it's my grandmother's..." she quickly reached for the box but Amy pulled it away, "Do you mind?"

Amy looked down at the box, rubbed her finger over the jewel, a spur of emotions overwhelming her and she'd like to know why, "It's weird, I feel... I don't know. Something."

The Doctor sighed and walked up to the human ginger, "People fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs, luggage, half eaten meals... rings... Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered, it can come back."

But Amy shut the box and handed it back to Minerva, "Your grandfather had good taste," she remarked, Minerva sadly smiling.

The Doctor took the box from Minerva and put it back in his pocket. He returned to the Pandorica with Minerva and was about to get to work when Minerva put a hand on his arm, nodding back to Amy who seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"Remember that night you flew away with us?" Minerva called to her, the human ginger snapping her head at them, now alert.

"Of course I do."

"And you asked us why we were taking you and we told you there wasn't a reason. We were lying."

"What, so you did have a reason?" Amy shrugged and moved to them.

Minerva sighed and looked at the Doctor, "We might as well tell her."

"What?" Amy looked between them, "Tell me what?"

"Your house, Amy," the Doctor looked at her sadly.

"My house..."

"It was too big, too many empty rooms. Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?"

Before Amy could think on it, a laser was fired at them. Amy screamed as she saw an arm continuously fire at them, not even realizing Minerva had pulled her into a side of the Pandorica while the Doctor took another side.

"OK, What was that?" Amy breathed.

"Need a proper look," the Doctor said from his side, "Got to draw its fire, give it a target."

"How?"

"Oh no Amy, wrong question," Minerva sighed.

"You know how sometimes I have really brilliant ideas?" the Doctor grinned.

"Yes..." Amy now looked at Minerva, the alien ginger frowning with irritation.

"Sorry, love!" the Doctor called before running out of hiding to stand right in the open with his arms spread high, "Look at me, I'm a target!" he shouted and was promptly fired upon again.

"What the hell was it?" Minerva asked as soon as he returned to hiding.

"Cyber-arm. Arm of a Cyberman."

"And what's a Cyberman?" Amy reminded them she hadn't encountered the things.

"Part man, part robot," Minerva said.

"The organic part must have died off years ago, now the robot part is looking for fresh meat," the Doctor added.

"What, us?" Amy blinked.

"It's just like being an organ donor," the Doctor shrugged, "Except you're alive and sort of screaming."

"Okay how about we talk strategies of how to stop it," Minerva suggested as she saw Amy grow more terrified.

"Good idea," the Doctor nodded, "We need to draw its fire."

"Like you did?" Amy shot him a look, "In a stupid way?"

"We'll be okay if we're quick," Minerva assured as she took her hand, "One arm against two bodies? Ha," she smirked and looked at the Doctor, "We're ready."

He smiled and gave her two thumbs up. Amy screamed as Minerva pulled her out of their hiding and into the open where the Cyberarm still fired. The Doctor went around and came up behind the arm, diving to snatch it. He quickly used the screwdriver on it, the gingers cautiously calling out.

"Martian?" Minerva looked out.

"Stay where you are!" he quickly shouted, "I've scrambled its circuits but it could be bluffing."

"Bluffing? It's an arm!" Amy pointed.

The Doctor stood up with the arm, "I said stay where you are!"

Amy rolled her eyes but did as told, even Minerva listening as she stepped back. However, a moment later Minerva felt something wrap around her legs and yelped as she was pulled to the ground, "Doctor!" she screamed.

"Minerva!" he tried to go for her but the cyberarm he held shocked him and dropped him to the ground, completely unconscious.

"What do I do!? What do I do!?" Amy looked around for anything that could help Minerva.

"Get off me!" Minerva started shooting ice bits at the wires on her legs, "Now!" she grew angrier and with both hands threw ice at the wires, managing to snap them into pieces, "Get back!" she pulled Amy back.

"How did you do that!?" Amy peered from behind her.

"The more my emotions rise the more power I get," Minerva shrugged.

"You will be assimilated," the Cyber-Head to which the wires belonged to announced, the Cyber-head opening up and releasing a skull inside much to the disgust of the gingers.

"Yeah? Sorry to tell you that I'm not human," Minerva smirked, "Plus, you don't have a body, do yah?" they then heard the sound of heavy footsteps growing closer to them, Minerva stiffening as she recognized the sounds perfectly, "Oh, I had to ask," she sighed as she saw the body of a Cyberman coming for them.

"You're turning into him!" Amy smacked Minerva's arm.

"Cut me some slack, I've lived with him for years!" Minerva turned to her, "It begins to stick!"

Amy opened her mouth to retaliate when she felt something sharp puncture her neck, "Ow," she flinched and looked back at the Cyber-head, 'What was that?"

Minerva kept pulling her back as the Cyberbody grew closer. She plucked out the small dart from Amy's neck and turned it over, "Knock-out dart...you'll be out soon...goody," she found some sort of side room and pulled Amy inside, using her ice to lock the handles, "Now Amy, try to..." but she found the human ginger falling back on the wall, nearly halfway asleep, "No! Amy! Not yet!" she flinched as the Cyberman pounded on the doors. However, it went silent so Minerva moved up to the doors, hoping that was the Doctor who'd woken up and saved them, "Martian?" she called in a shaky voice.

A sword went through the door, making both gingers scream, and the doors swung open to show the Cyberman pinned to it with sparks flying out of it. A Roman soldier with his helmet on stood on the other side.

"Thank you," Minerva said just as Amy went down, unconscious, "Amy!" she gasped. Although she wasn't the only one who'd said Amy's name. Minerva stiffened as she recognized the voice, "What?" she looked over at the soldier who'd removed his helmet, "Oh...oh wow..." she blinked with wide eyes as she looked at Rory Williams himself standing before her, "You're the...other...the...soldier?"

"Nice to see you Minerva, but...Amy..." he pointed to the ginger on the floor.

"Oh, sorry!" Minerva quickly went to help Amy, Rory rushing to pick Amy up.

He brought Amy to a stone table at the end of the small room and placed her down. Minerva, meanwhile, stared in awe at the non-dead human.

"Sir, the man's coming round," another soldier had entered.

Minerva gasped, "Martian!" she recalled she had a husband in the other room. She left Rory to go find the Doctor, "Doctor!" she ran straight for the Doctor when she saw him standing up.

"You're okay!" the Doctor quickly took her into his arms, tightening his hold on her, "I'm so sorry, love!" he felt like the biggest fail of a husband for leaving her to deal with a Cyberman all on her own, and protect Amy on the side!

"N-n-n-no! You've gotta see this!" Minerva pulled away and yanked him towards the room where Amy was, "How's Amy!?" she called to Rory as they entered the room.

Rory stood right beside Amy, as expected, and was watching her, "She's fine, just unconscious."

"Oh! Amy!" the Doctor ran up to the ginger and used the sonic to check her, "Yes, she's sedated, that's all. Half an hour, she'll be fine," he turned to Minerva, "OK, Romans, good, I was just wishing for Romans, good old River. How many?"

"Um..." Minerva pointed to Rory.

"50 men up top, volunteers," Rory answered, "What about that thing?" he pointed to hanging Cyberman on the door.

"50? Not exactly a legion," the Doctor scoffed.

"Doctor," Minerva crossed her arms, genuinely surprised that he hadn't seen that _Rory_ was standing right beside him... _alive_.

"Your friend was very persuasive," Rory was saying to the Doctor after ordering another soldier to leave, "But it's a tough sell."

"Yes, I know that, Rory, I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious. But we need everything we can get," the Doctor walked over to a chest in front of the doors, pulling out two large guns from a chest, "OK, Cyber-weapons. This is basically a sentry box. So, headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself duffed up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt."

"Doctor..." Rory tried but received...

"Hush, Rory. Why leave a Cyberman on guard? Unless it's a Cyberthing in the box. But why would they lock up one of their own? OK, no, not a Cyberthing, but what, what? No, I'm missing something obvious, Rory!" the Doctor walked back, standing face-to-face with Rory, "Something big, something right slap in front of me, I can feel it!"

"Yeah, I think you probably are," Rory nodded, glancing at Minerva who slapped her hand over face.

"I'll get it in a minute," the Doctor assured and walked out of the room with the two guns in hands.

Rory watched after him with genuine amazement, "And you married him?" he whispered to Minerva.

"I was tricked," came her muffled answer behind her hand that still covered her face.

Suddenly, they heard the clamber of the guns falling to ground and a minute later the Doctor re-entered the room with slowness and caution. He came to face with Rory and stared at the human for a minute or two before poking Rory's chest, as if to test if it was a hologram. But it was real apparently as Rory swayed back on his feet.

"Hello again," the Doctor greeted, glancing at Minerva who was slowly pulling her hand down from her face.

"It's Rory," she sighed.

The Doctor nodded and looked back at Rory, "So...how've you been?"

"Good. Yeah, good. I mean, Roman," Rory shrugged.

The Doctor blinked and stepped back, opening his mouth but no words coming out. It just...it didn't make sense! He looked at Minerva who wore the same expression he did, total shock and confusion.

"Rory," Minerva smiled softly as she moved beside the Doctor, "We're not...we're not trying to be rude of anything, but, um...you died," she whispered the last part.

"Yeah, I know, I was there," Rory nodded.

"You died and then you were erased from time," the Doctor added, "You didn't just die, you were never born at all, you never existed."

"Erased? What does that mean?"

"But how can you be here?" Minerva asked, "That's...that's impossible work."

"I don't know. It's kind of fuzzy," Rory answered slowly as he got to thinking.

"Fuzzy?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting!" Rory pointed then returned to Amy, running a hand across her cheek, "Did she miss me?" he sighed.

The pair looked at each other behind him, wondering how they would break it to him. A loud noise and rumble made them run out of the room to see the Pandorica's circular patterns on each of its sides glowing green. The Doctor used the sonic to check the box while more soldiers arrived into the room.

"What is it? What's happening?" Rory stepped towards the box.

"The final phase. It's opening," the Doctor set a hand on the turning gears of the Pandorica.

Minerva heard River's communicator she'd left for them go off and hurried to get it while Rory rushed above ground to the other soldiers, "River? River are you okay!?" she quickly asked. She hadn't like the idea of leaving River on her own, "River!?"

"Ow, Moonie if you yell any harder my ear's gonna fall off, " came River's response, a bit rude but nonetheless a response which meant she was okay, "You're surrounded," River informed, "Have you got a plan?"

"I don't know let me ask," Minerva looked over at the Doctor who now laid on the ground by the Pandorica, still using the sonic, "Doctor?"

"Tell her we need the equipment!"

"You heard, River," Minerva smiled, "And he's a bit cranky so you may want to hurry up with the TARDIS."

"Yes, Moonie," and River cut off the communicator.

"What now?" Minerva joined the Doctor as he stood straight.

"I have no idea," he sighed, "What is it?" he pointed at it, "They're all here, all of them, all for _this_. What could it possibly be?"

"Don't know but we can't let them get their grubby hands on it," Minerva turned to him, "Can we?" he shook his head, no they could never.

~ 0 ~

"Sorry, sorry, dropped it," the Doctor's voice echoed around Stonehenge, above ground.

"Idiot," Minerva muttered to him, her voice (thankfully, the Doctor admitted) not echoed.

"Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone..." the Doctor jumped on a flat stone with the communicator in hand, speaking out to all the ships that flew above like crazy, "Cos guess who?! Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about, it's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute? Because I am TALKING!" and just like that, all the ships stopped their flying abuve, "The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer... I do. Next question, who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me, no plan, no back-up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else, I don't have, anything... to... lose! So if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you. And then, AND THEN, do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first," the Doctor held his arms wide open to make a target but the ships all flew off and so he jumped off the stone, throwing the communicator to Rory, "That'll keep 'em squabbling for half an hour! Romans!"

"Got nothing to lose, eh?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Well I wasn't going to mention my gorgeous wife who's princess of an entire kingdom and about to coronated Queen," the Doctor set his hands on her arms, "Never, ever. They'd have an eternal leverage against me."

"Well..." she smirked as her hands fixed his jacket, "...this leverage loves when you take charge and go into hero mode," she leaned up and kissed him, the Doctor forgetting for a split second the pending danger as he fell to the charms of his wife and kissed back.

~ 0 ~

Minerva was bringing Amy back into the Pandorica room, the human ginger a bit wobbly on her feet as she'd just woken a couple minutes ago. The Doctor and Rory were by the Pandorica and once the Doctor saw Any coming he sighed and put a hand on Rory's shoulder, "Rory, I'm sorry, you're going to have to be very brave now."

"Oh, my head," Amy groaned as she rubbed the side of her head. Rory turned around, expecting a greeting but Amy merely went around him to the Doctor.

"Aaaahhh," the Doctor mimicked for her to open her mouth.

"Aaaahhh," Amy went.

"Just your basic knock-out drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine," he declared.

"Is it safe up there?" she looked between him and Minerva.

"Nope," Minerva answered blatantly, "But it's very fresh."

"Fine," Amy bumped into Rory and blinked, "Oh, you're the guy, yeah, the one who did the...swordy thing. Minerva told me about you..." though Minerva failed to mention the part of Rory being Amy's fiance.

"Yeah..." Rory nodded, beginning to get confused by her attitude.

"Well, thanks for the swording. Nice swording," Amy tapped him on the shoulder and headed for the staircase.

"No problem. My men are up there. They'll look after you," Rory called.

"Good. Love a Roman!" she cheered and headed up the stairs.

" She doesn't remember me," Rory realized and turned to the pair who stood side by side, "How can she not remember me?"

"Because you never existed," Minerva quietly answered.

"How? How can she not remember me!?"

"There are cracks. Cracks in time. There's going to be a huge explosion in the future, on one particular day. And every other moment in history is cracking around it," the Doctor explained.

"So how does that work? What kind of explosion? What exploded?"

"Look, it doesn't matter," the Doctor waved it off, "The cracks are everywhere now. Get too close and you can fall right out of the universe."

"So I fell through a crack and now I was never born?"

"Pretty much," Minerva made a face, "We're sorry."

"How did I end up here?"

"I don't know, you shouldn't have," the Doctor shook his head, "What happened? From your point of view, what physically happened?"

"I was in the cave, with you two and Amy. I was dying and then I was just here, a Roman soldier," Rory thought, "A proper Roman. Head full of Roman... stuff, a whole other life," he tapped his head, "Just here like I'd woken up from a dream. Started to think it was a dream. You two and Amy and Leadworth. Then today, in the camp, the men were talking about the visitors, a girl with the red hair and another with big hair."

"If you knew I was there why didn't you say anything?" Minerva frowned, recalling the many soldiers she'd seen earlier in the day, "I didn't see you."

"I was gone up until that River woman came back later on. I thought you'd come back for me. But she can't even remember me," Rory looked at the direction Amy had gone off.

"Oh, shut up," the Doctor waved him off and took the engagement box out of his pocket.

"What?"

"Go get her," he chucked the box to Rory.

"But I don't understand. Why am I here?" Rory sighed.

"Because you are and that's that," Minerva pointed, "The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous, and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and that's the theory."

"I've been witness to the one she did over here," the Doctor nodded to Minerva, "Did what her own people hadn't done for centuries."

"Go and create the second one," Minerva gently pushed Rory, "She's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans...that can't end well," Rory nodded and quickly hurried off. Minerva laughed, "I can just hear the wedding bells," she turned to the Doctor, "And then the bells for my coronation."

"Can't wait to see both," he tapped her nose in response.

The rest of the Roman soldiers started filing into the room and scattering about to 'help'.

"Oh, looks like Rory got rid of most of the soldiers from Amy," Minerva chuckled.

"And now they're near you," the Doctor muttered as he pulled her closer to him while he started looking at the Pandorica again, "Rory's not being a good friend right now."

Minerva laughed again, "Oi, he died and is trying to win his fiancee back. Cut him some slack," she playfully hit his arm, "Besides, I don't do Romans...I do Martians," she kissed his cheek.

"Good to hear," he beamed, "And you know what else I'd like to hear?"

"What?"

"The TARDIS materializing," he reached into his jackets and pulled out the communicator, "River!? The TARDIS, where is it? Hurry up!"

"Don't raise your voice, don't look alarmed, just listen," River spoke oddly quiet.

"River, what's wrong?" Minerva asked, the Doctor discreetly pulling them to the side of the room to avoid any soldiers.

"The Roman soldiers, they're not real, they can't be. They're all right here in a story book, those actual Romans, the ones I sent you, the ones you're with right now. They're all in a book in Amy's house, a children's picture book."

"What are you even doing there?" the Doctor frowned, looking back at the soldiers for a moment.

"It doesn't matter. The TARDIS went wrong," River sighed, "I landed in Amy's backyard and it appears that something else got here before I did. The door was knocked down and there's no aunt anywhere now. How is this possible?"

"Clearly something's been using Amy's memories," Minerva spoke quietly.

"But how?"

"You said something had been there," the Doctor reminded.

"Yes, there's burn marks on the grass outside, landing patterns."

"If they've been to her house, they could have used her psychic residue. Structures can hold memories, that's why houses have ghosts. They could've taken a snapshot of Amy's memories. But why?"

"So...who the hell are these 'Romans'?" Minerva dreaded to ask as she glanced at nearby soldiers.

"Projections. Or duplicates," he mumbled, pulling her closer. He suddenly felt like he should've forced her to go along with River instead of staying here with Romans who were apparently not real. It meant something/someone else was now pulling the strings and he had no idea who or what it was.

"But they were helping us. My lipstick even worked," River pointed out.

"They might think they're real. The perfect disguise. They actually believe their own cover story, right until they're activated."

"Doctor, that Centurion..." River gasped.

"Oh my God, _Rory's_ part of the disguise," Minerva blinked, "And he doesn't even know it!"

"It's a trap," the Doctor realized, "But why go through the trouble to construct an entire scenario? For what? Who'd do that? What for? It doesn't make sense."

They heard a noise form the TARDIS that alerted them River was in trouble.

"River!? What is it!?" Minerva exclaimed, "River, what's happening?!"

"I don't know, it's the engines. Moonie, there's something wrong with the TARDIS, like something else is controlling it," River urgently said, the pair hearing more noises from the TARDIS.

"You're flying it wrong," the Doctor offered.

"I'm flying it perfectly," River snapped, "Moonie taught me! Are you saying she's got it wrong?"

The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked at Minerva, "NO," he shook his head, making Minerva smile a bit.

"Okay, River, what's the date?" she spoke into the comm.

"It's the 26th of June, 2010."

Minerva let the communicator fall, "Doctor, isn't that the date you said..."

"You need to get out of there now!" the Doctor didn't waste time and frantically spoke to River, "Any other time zone, just go."

"I can't break free!" River cried.

"Well, then, shut down the TARDIS. Shut down everything!"

"I can't!"

"I shouldn't have left her," Minerva's heart raced, "I should be there helping her!"

"Someone else is flying it. An external force. I've lost control," River shouted.

"But how? Why?" the Doctor asked but was cut off by a high-pitched noise behind. He and Minerva covered their ears as the Romans behind dropped into a bent-forwards stance.

Minerva snatched the communicator from the Doctor, "River, you've got to land the TARDIS anywhere! Emergency landing, now."

"There are cracks in time, I've seen them everywhere, and they're getting wider," the Doctor added, neither he nor Minerva seeing the Romans straightening up, "The TARDIS exploding is what causes them, but we can stop the cracks ever happening if you just land her!

"It's not safe!" River upheld her end with frustration.

A bright light engulfed the entire room as two sides of the Pandorica started sliding away to open up. The Doctor lowered the communicator to take a look, "Well, now. Ready to come out, are we?"

Behind, the Romans turned in unison and lifted their right hands in front of them.

"I'm down. I've landed!" River's voice brought the attention away from the box.

Minerva sighed in relief, "Okay, River, just leave the TARDIS. If there's no-one inside, the TARDIS engines shut down. Please just get out of there."

"I'm going!"

"Run!"

The Doctor handed Minerva the communicator as he went up to the Pandorica to use the screwdriver. The Romans' four index fingers flipped down to reveal guns and started marching for the pair.

"Moonie! Doctor! I can't open the doors!" River shouted through the communicator.

"This is getting worse," Minerva groaned and turned, only to see the marching soldiers coming for them, "And worst...Martian," she called dreadfully.

He turned around and saw the sight, quickly running to Minerva and pulling her behind him. From the communicator, Minerva could still hear River's pleads, "...I've got seconds!"

"River, we can't..." Minerva was about to say when she dropped the communicator and was taken into the hands of the Romans, "...let go!" she fought as the Doctor did with his own restraints.

"Plastic Romans. Duplicates, driven by the Nestene Consciousness, eh?" the Doctor assumed, "Deep cover, but what for? What are you doing? What's in there, eh? What's coming out?"

"And what's it got to do with us?" Minerva demanded, still trying to reach the communicator even though she was being pulled away from it.

"The Pandorica is ready," one of the soldiers holding the Doctor announced.

"What, you mean it's open?" the Doctor frowned, that's not what was said when an imprisoned creature was about to escape the box.

"You have been scanned. Assessed. Understood. Doctor," said a raspy voice that the pair knew oh-so-well.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder, as he was facing away the Pandorica, and saw a white Dalek coming for them, a red and yellow one materializing beside the white.

"What does it mean 'scanned'?" Minerva looked at the Doctor, confused, "Scanned by the box? Or...?"

"The limits and capacities of the Doctor have been extrapolated," a Cyberman's voice emerged in the room.

Soon after, more Cybermen appeared followed by Judoon and Sontarans.

"The Pandorica is ready," the Sontaran declared.

"Ready for what?" the Doctor asked, half-guessing by everything he'd heard so far.

"Ready for you," the Dalek answered.

The pair was now able to see the inside of the Pandorica which consisted of a chair with restraints with very advanced technology. The two soldiers holding the Doctor started pulling him towards the box, the ones restraining Minerva keeping her held back. More and more species started appearing into the room: Silurians, Hoix, Roboforms, etc.

The Doctor was forced into the chair of the Pandorica with clamps sealing his wrists and ankles, a large yolk holding him back by the shoulders. While all that happened his main focus was on Minerva who had been pulled away across the box, a perfect view of her...shouting to be released as she was forced to watch his imprisonment.

"You lot, working together, an alliance..." he began, "How is that possible?"

"The cracks in the skin of the universe," the Dalek said.

"All reality is threatened," the Sontaran added.

"All universes will be deleted," went the Cyberman.

"What? And you've come to me for help?" the Doctor, confused, looked around.

"No. We will save the universe from you!"

"From me?"

"All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Doctor will destroy the universe," the Cyberman declared.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Minerva exclaimed, anger rising and rising within her, "You've got it wrong, morons!"

"The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the alliance," the Cybermen went on.

"A scenario was devised from the memories of your companion," the Dalek explained.

"A trap the Doctor could not resist," the Sontaran said.

"The cracks in time are the work of the Doctor. It is confirmed."

"No. no, no. Not me, the TARDIS," the Doctor exclaimed, "And I'm not in the TARDIS, am I?" he nodded the box he was strapped into.

"Only the Doctor can pilot the TARDIS," the Dalek said, the Doctor not about to correct it that there was indeed another person who could use the TARDIS was right there with them in the room.

"Please, listen to me!" he instead pleaded.

"You will be prevented," the Dalek declared.

"You do that you end the world!" Minerva snapped, nearly growling as she tried shaking off the soldiers from her, feeling a bit odd within due to everything that was going on. Her husband was about to be locked away, the woman she was supposed to be protecting with her life was in the TARDIS which was about to explode and she was pretty sure Rory and Amy weren't having the best of times above ground.

"Total event collapse!" the Doctor agreed with her, "Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed! Please, listen to me!"

"Seal the Pandorica," the Cyberman ordered.

"No! Minerva!" he shouted for her, "Run! Try to run! Do something but run!" after seeing she wasn't 'needed' who knows what they would all do to her just knowing she was his wife.

"Stop this! Stop this now!" she screamed, her eyes tearing up out of anger and frustration, "NOW!"

"Discard the female," went the order, by who? Neither could tell as they screamed.

"MINERVA!" the Doctor tried anything to get himself free, his blood pulsating at dangerous levels as nearly - if not - all of the creatures went towards Minerva while she merely looked down at the ground, "Stop, please! You want ME! The TARDIS is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it! Listen to me! Leave her alone!"

"STOP!" Minerva screamed and looked up, her eyes a bright blue that of course could not mean something well.

The last thing the Doctor saw before the walls of the Pandorica shut was Minerva angrily screaming, ice beginning to form at the bottom of her feet and her hands balling into fists.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Yowzah that's quite the chapter ._. Don't kill me I did the same with my other story - cliffhangers are always fun ;). I can't believe there's only 3 chapters left now. Damn time goes by fast lol.

 **For the review:**

Yes! Pearl Mackie is officially the new companion for Doctor Who - Bill! She looks too precious for words honestly. And yes, I am quite literally waiting for my semester to end so that I can get to writing all these ideas I have for one-shots & mini-series...plus new stories ;). I feel like Mayar just wants to start wherever possible in regards to the Monsoon. Like any start would be better than nothing. We'll hear more about Veren I promise! :). And no, actually I didn't know that about the Christmas episode - the song was created just for that episode!? And yes, the Christmas chapter is a sweet one - both for the episode itself and for a little something extra towards the end you'll definitely like ;D.

As usual, thank you to those who took time and read this chapter. I hope it was alright! Hope to hear some thoughts :)


	16. The Big Bang

Rory, the Nestene duplicate, slowly made his way down to the Pandorica room, unsure of what to expect based on how the world had ended. He'd figured out he wasn't exactly 'real' and unfortunately shot Amy right when she'd remembered him again. The only reason he left her body above ground was because the Doctor had appeared to him (assuming he was from the future) and gave him the sonic screwdriver to use on the Pandorica which would release the current Doctor. Rory was stunned to find the room of the Pandorica covered in ice and snow, what ever creatures had been down there were frozen and some even broken into pieces. He recognized a couple Roman soldiers as well, also covered in the water elements. Rory then found a shaking, silent Minerva on her knees in front of the Pandorica.

"Minerva..." Rory cautiously called, now walking even slower than he already was. The future Doctor hadn't mentioned what was down in the Pandorica room, much less Minerva. Rory actually had assumed that she'd...perished. But with the snow and ice he could only imagine it'd come from her.

"I don't know what happened..." Minerva spoke, even her voice trembling, "...I got angry...I got really, really angry...and..." she raised her hands in front of her, still unable to believe what had happened, "...I hit them with all I had."

Rory bent down beside her, cautiously putting a hand on her shoulder, nearly hissing at how cold she felt. And he was plastic! Without saying a word, he held the Doctor's screwdriver to her, garnering her attention pretty fast.

"How did you get that?" she whispered, not taking it right away, instead studying it with her eyes as it were true.

"The Doctor, he just...he appeared..." Rory didn't really know how to explain it and figured he probably wouldn't ever be able to, "...said to use this to get him out of there," he nodded at the Pandorica.

"He's alive then," Minerva smiled a little, "I love it when he does that..." she stood up with the help of Rory and took the screwdriver from him. She held the screwdriver to the Pandorica and turned it on. The Pandorica started opening up and revealed a stunned Doctor inside, staring at both Minerva and Rory.

"How did you do that?" he had to ask.

"It's your screwdriver from the future, dear. Apparently, you have a future," Minerva smiled again.

"Really?" he pondered on the idea and smiled as well, "I like that, that's nice."

"I have good and bad news..." Minerva declared as the Doctor stepped out of the restraining chair.

Before she spoke another word, she was taken into the biggest hug possible, the Doctor planting a big kiss on her head, "Thank goodness you're okay," he sighed of relief, "Are you hurt? Injuries?" he pulled away and started checking her with his own screwdriver.

"No, no, I'm fine," she swatted the screwdriver away, "But, um...I got my snow powers now," she waved a hand.

"Really?" the Doctor's eyes widened, "How so?"

"Well..." Minerva looked around, even Rory taking a double took at the snowy room.

* * *

 _The ground shook violently in the Pandorica room, no one noticing how some of the enemies/soldiers were beginning to dissipate due to the collapse of the universe. Most of them were trying to fight off an angry Moontsay...and losing._

 _Minerva thrust her hands in nearly every direction setting loose massive amounts of snow and with incredible strength. She fought back any shots fired upon the remaining enemies coming for her. She knew her strength would slowly fade as the new power settled in her body and so she used every last ounce of it defending herself._

 _She stepped forwards, the ice on her feet racing towards a Dalek on her right and freezing it within an instant. Her snow levitated in the air in large quantities and with another thrust of her hands she covered the entire room with it, and with it her enemies. The ice spread around the entire room and created another layer over each and every one that tried attacking her._

 _"Woah," the ginger whispered as her eyes scanned the scene she left behind._

 _With very low strength, Minerva walked up to the Pandorica and dropped on her knees, slowly feeling the strength of her snow powers fading away._

* * *

The Doctor took a look around the room and noticed the remains of nearly all the enemies that put him in the Pandorica were frozen with bits of them broken, the ground covered in snow up to their ankles. And while the enemies had been frozen he could also tell the collapse of the universe had helped in the 'slaughter' Minerva had just done.

"I wasn't thinking straight and I think...I think I may have killed them all," Minerva bit her lip and looked around, brief flashes of her spontaneous moment in the Dalek Crucible.

"No, no, you froze them...the universe took care of the rest," the Doctor brought her for another hug, looking at Rory over her head and suddenly realizing they were short one Scottish ginger.

"What happened to them, then?" Minerva pulled away and looked at a nearby Dalek she'd frozen.

"History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes, fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were."

"Er, what does that mean?" Rory spoke up, a bit awkwardly as he felt like he was intruding in the pair's moment.

"Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened," the Doctor answered nonetheless, Minerva turning to Rory in front of him.

"So, how can we be here? What's keeping us safe?"

"Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out."

"Where's Amy?" Minerva too had noticed the lack of Scots in the room and frowned, "What's happened?"

At the mention of Amy, Rory looked away, filled with immeasurable guilt.

~ 0 ~

Above ground, Amy's 'corpse' laid in one measly blanket. The Doctor bent down beside Amy's body, going to check her vitals to see if she was truly dead.

"I killed her," Rory sighed, still unable to look at them in the eye.

"Oh, Rory," Minerva moved over and hugged him.

"What am I?" he asked, watching the Doctor sonic Amy, "What am I? I don't understand..." he was pretty sure he was Rory Williams but the plastic gun hidden in his fingers contrasted the idea.

"You're a Nestene duplicate," the Doctor looked back at Rory, "A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity."

Rory pulled away from Minerva and frowned, "But I'm Rory now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory!"

"That's software talking," the Doctor mumbled.

"Can you help her?" Rory forgot about the issue of himself once he'd finally looked at Amy, "Is there anything you can do?"

"Yeah, probably, if I had the time," the Doctor stood up and moved over Amy's body, unaware of the looks he received from Minerva and Rory.

"The time!?" Rory nearly shouted.

"Doctor..." Minerva knew that wasn't the Doctor she knew and was trying to decipher what the hell he was trying to do now.

But the Doctor continued on like nothing, "All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend, Rory, isn't more important than the whole universe."

Rory raised an eyebrow, horrified at what had just been said. He reached out and spun the Doctor around to punch him in the face. He was almost stunned he actually knocked the Time Lord to the ground.

"Rory!" Minerva blinked and hurried to the Doctor.

"She _is_ to me!" was all Rory had to say on the matter, not an ounce sorry for what he'd done.

As the Doctor started laughing, Minerva knew it had all been a trick and therefore slapped his arm, "Next time tell me the plan," she muttered as she helped him stand.

He gave her a kiss on the head as an apology and looked at Rory, still chuckling, "Welcome back, Rory Williams! Sorry, had to be sure. Hell of a gun-arm you're packing there. Right, we need to get her downstairs," he pointed at Amy, "And take that look off your plastic face. You're getting married in the morning!"

"So much for the superstition of not seeing the bride before the wedding," Minerva sighed and moved towards Amy.

"Lousy superstition," the Doctor waved her off.

"I don't know, it was pretty fun for me learning how you were tied to a chair because you snuck off to see me," Minerva giggled.

"You know about that?" he looked up with wide eyes, shocked that his antics had been spilled without his knowledge.

"C'mon, did you really think Jack was going to hide that from me?" Minerva laughed as she took the blanket off Amy, "Don't get yourself tied to a chair, Rory."

"I...won't?" Rory made a face, not understanding a word of their small conversation.

Instead, he focused on Amy and picked her up off the ground. The group returned back to the Pandorica room where Amy was placed inside the box itself.

"So you've got a plan, then?" Rory looked at the pair, uneasy of putting Amy in the prison box as he now called it.

"Bit of a plan, yeah," the Doctor nodded, "Memories are more powerful than you think, and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl. Grew up with a time crack in her wall. The universe pouring through her dreams every night. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got more than they bargained for. Like you. Not just your face, but your heart and your soul," he placed his hands on Amy's face and closed his eyes, "I'm leaving her a message for when she wakes up, so she knows what's happening," afterwards, he used the sonic to close the Pandorica.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Rory tried stopping him but Minerva pulled him back.

"Don't worry, he's saving her," Minerva assured him, cautiously letting him go.

"This is the ultimate prison," the Doctor went on to explain, "You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive."

"But she's already dead," Rory winced as he spoke those words.

"Mostly dead," the Doctor corrected, "The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. All it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her."

"Where's it going to get that?"

"In about 2000 years," Minerva gave a small smile as the Doctor went over to River's bag nearby, "Sorry about that. "

"She's going to be in that box for 2,000 years?!" Rory repeated, already shaking his head at the idea.

"But don't worry, we'll get her out!" Minerva quickly assured him, "Promise," she crossed her heart.

"We'll be using a shortcut with River's vortex manipulator," the Doctor returned with the manipulator in hand, brushing off some of the snow that covered it and the bag, "Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine."

"So the future's still there, then?" Rory asked, "Our world?"

"Mm, not quite your world, but a version of it," Minerva shrugged.

"Earth alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look," the Doctor smiled and held his arm out, Minerva placing a hand over the manipulator, "You put your hand there."

Minerva noticed Rory watching the Pandorica and smiled, "Don't worry, she'll be safe. Nothing can get into that box."

" _He_ got in there,"" Rory nodded to the Doctor.

"Well, there's only one of me," the Doctor shrugged, "I counted."

"This box needs a guard. I killed the last one."

"No. Rory, no," the Doctor shook his head, "Don't even think about it."

"She'll be all alone," Rory pointed out.

"She won't feel it!"

"You bet she won't!"

The Doctor took a moment and explained calmly the situation to Rory, "2,000 years, Rory. You won't even sleep, you'd be conscious every second. It would drive you mad."

"Will she be safer if I stay?" Rory challenged, "Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer."

"Rory..." the Doctor looked away.

"Answer me!"

"Oh don't make it harder," Minerva sighed, "Of course Amy would be safer with a guard," she looked at Rory sharply, "Although that doesn't mean I like the plan either."

"How could I leave her?" Rory gestured back to the Pandorica, knowing it would be easier to get through Minerva.

"Why do you have to be so...human?" the Doctor sighed in amusement.

"Because right now, I'm not," Rory said quietly and returned to the Pandorica.

"Guess that settles that, then," Minerva watched the Doctor begin activating the manipulator.

"Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time," the Doctor warned Rory, "You're living plastic, but not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along," Rory began placing his helmet, "You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of..."

But the Doctor disappeared with Minerva, leaving Rory to take his stand in front of the Pandorica to begin his guardianship.

~ 0 ~

The pair appeared in a museum of modern day Leadworth...and with a working Dalek coming for them.

"Trouble," Minerva breathed at the sight of the Dalek while the Doctor had glanced back to see Amy and a younger version of herself behind them.

"Two of you?" he eyed the gingers with amusement for some reason, "Complicated."

"Exterminate!" the Dalek reminded of its existence, "'Weapons systems restoring."

"Come along, Ponds," the Doctor took Minerva's hand and ran towards the gingers, each pulling an Amy with them.

"Exterminate!"

They ran into an alcove display where the Doctor nearly crashed into mannequins of North Africa...and ended up taking a fez from one of them.

"What are we doing?" Amy looked at the pair, confused as hell.

"Running into a dead end..." the Doctor trailed off as he thought of possible ideas on how to escape, "...where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one."

"What's going on?" they heard a voice from the entrance of the room and quickly hid behind the Pandorica.

"Amy, you need to leave!" Minerva said to the older ginger, "And possibly take Amelia with you," and yet neither left.

"Drop the device," the Dalek had turned on the watchman.

"It's not a weapon," the Doctor hastily called to the Dalek as he knew the watchman would probably end up dead, "Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste!"

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed."

"Do you think?" the watchman countered, dropping the torch he held, his hand opening and revealing a gun.

The Dalek was promptly fired in the eyestalk, "Vision impaired! Vision..."

The watchman moved further into the room as the Dalek powered down for a moment. The Doctor had slowly come out of the Pandorica room with the screwdriver aimed before him, Minerva and the human gingers behind them.

"Amy?" the watchman, Rory, stopped in front of the group.

"Rory!" Amy gasped and ran for him, greeted by a great hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Rory began his streak of apologies for accidentally shooting her, "It just happened."

Amy didn't want to hear it though, "Oh, shut up," and she kissed him.

The Doctor hadn't caught the moment and had ran up to the two humans to break them apart, "Yeah, shut up, cos we've got to go. Come on!"

Rory pulled away, a bit breathless, "I waited. 2,000 years, I waited for you," he told Amy.

"How romantic," Minerva chuckled, now holding little Amelia's hand.

"No, still shut up," Amy said to Rory and kissed him again.

"And break!" the Doctor exclaimed as he saw the two humans go at it, "And breathe!" he tilted his head, "Well, somebody didn't get out much for 2,000 years."

"Oh shut up, Martian, leave them alone," Minerva called, making him turn around, "We've gone for far longer than that," she winked, making him stiffen and blush.

"...shut up," he mumbled and looked away, clearing his throat.

Amelia tugged on Minerva's arm, making the ginger woman look down, "I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?"

"Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it?!" the Doctor shook his head. He looked back at the Dalek and curiously stared at it, "Minerva, wasn't that the Dalek you froze?"

"Um, yeah," she came up beside him, studying the immovable Dalek, "But I don't understand...it looks so much better now...why?"

"The light!" the Doctor realized, "The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek," and upon seeing the Dalek begin to move its weapon he pulled Minerva and consequently Amelia towards the exit, "Out, out, out!" he called to the snogging humans as well.

They hurried out of the room and Rory closed the doors with the Doctor using the screwdriver on the locks, "So, 2,000 years. How did you do?" the Doctor honestly wondered of poor Rory's time alone.

"Kept out of trouble," Rory shrugged.

"Oh..." the Doctor remembered he still had that red fez on his head and grinned, he quite liked them actually, "How?" he looked at Rory.

"Unsuccessfully."

"Ha, took a leaf out of your book," Minerva laughed at the Doctor as he picked up a mop that he was planning on using to block the door.

"The mop!" Rory pointed at him, startling the alien, "That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic."

"Ah! Well, no time to lose then," the Doctor activated the manipulator and flashed out. A moment later he reappeared to put the mop in the door's lock, "Oops, sorry," and then he disappeared again.

"How can he do that? Is he magic?" Amelia looked up at Minerva.

"Something like that," Minerva shrugged just as the Doctor had reappeared again.

"Right, let's go then," the Doctor ran up the stairs with her, but came to a halt again, "Wait!" he turned back to the humans, "Now I don't have the sonic, I just gave it to Rory 2,000 years ago," he used the manipulator and was gone once more.

"This is going to get annoying fast," Minerva concluded, wincing when the Doctor had returned again.

"Right then," he went down the stairs to Amy and pulled out his screwdriver from her top pocket, "Off we go!" he turned again but stopped, "No, hang on," he looked at Amelia, "How did you know to come here?"

Amelia let go of Minerva's hand and pulled out a pamphlet of the museum with a sticky note on it, the instructions for her to come along to the museum.

The Doctor took the museum pamphlet, "Ah, my handwriting. OK!" he handed her the pamphlet back then ran down the stairs to a stand, grabbing a new pamphlet then ran over to a desk for the note. He used the manipulator and disappeared again.

"Yup, annoying," Minerva shook her head.

The Doctor reappeared holding a drink in his hand that he gave to Amelia, "There you go, drink up!" he moved back to Minerva, "Off we go?"

"I don't know, you tell me," she playfully rolled her eyes.

"What is that?" Amy called and pointed to the manipulator, "How are you doing that?"

"Vortex manipulator...cheap and nasty time travel," the Doctor shook his head, receiving an elbow in the ribs.

"That is River's way of transportation so you better be nice about it," Minerva warned him, "And speaking of, I need to go see her right now."

"Where are we going?" Amy wondered, thinking Minerva's wish was about to be contradicted what with the universe nearly gone.

"The roof," the Doctor answered her.

"So let's get going," Minerva turned and was about to go up the remaining steps when there was another flash of light and another Doctor appeared at the top of the staircase. His jacket was smoking and his face seemed like it had just seen fire. He fell down the stairs and stopped a couple feet away from the current Doctor and Minerva.

"Doctor, it's you. How can it be you?" Rory blinked, watching the current Doctor using the screwdriver on his other self.

"Is that really you?" Minerva swallowed hard.

"Yeah, it's me. Me from the future," the Doctor nodded.

The future Doctor opened his eyes and grabbed the current Doctor to whisper something in his ear then promptly fell back on the floor, unconscious.

"What...what he say?" Minerva bent down beside her current Doctor, "He's not...he's not actually..."

"Dead?" the current Doctor finished her words as he stood up and pulled her as well, "Yes, yes. He's dead," he pulled her up the stairs.

Minerva could feel a tickle in her mind, that feeling she usually got when the Doctor and her were trying to telepathically communicate with one another. She cursed herself for not working on that ability yet. It had been somewhat forgotten with the coronation, the cracks, the arguments, etc. She really would work on that right after the coronation because right now she could feel that immense struggle the Doctor had to communicate with her, tell her something that clearly no one else could know.

"Right, I've got 12 minutes, that's good," the Doctor nodded, still trying to get through Minerva's mind and tell her not to worry of what she'd just seen.

"12 minutes to live? How is that good?" Amy scoffed, making he and Minerva stop.

"You can do loads in 12 minutes..." the Doctor tried to argue, "Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof!"

"We can't leave you here, dead," Rory made them stop again, he and Amy refusing to leave the future Doctor's body on the stairs.

"Oh, good! Are you in charge now? So, tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?" the Doctor challenged the human ginger, watching her and Rory spin around endlessly to find the missing little Scottish girl.

"Where did she go?" Amy blinked, seeing the drink she'd been holding on the floor. How could they miss a little girl running off on them?

"Amelia!?" Rory called and ran down the steps, Amy behind him.

"There is no Amelia," Minerva stopped them from going further, "From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing. We've got to get to that roof!" she urgently insisted. She had an idea of how exactly the planet was being sustained and wanted nothing more than get the missing person they were sure was part of the reason for the existing planet.

"How can I be here, if she's not?" Amy turned back to the Doctor.

"You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all hanging on at the eye of the storm, but the eye is closing, and if we don't do something, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!"

~ 0 ~

The group reached the roof of the museum via a stairwell, and upon getting out Amy frowned at the bright sky that almost blinded them. "What, it's morning already? How did that happen?"

"History is shrinking. Is anybody listening?" the Doctor rolled his eyes and moved over to a satellite dish, "Universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left."

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, confused. He looked over at Minerva, knowing she'd have some comments on his actions but found she was staring up at the sky, the sun, and for some reason looked...guilty?

"Looking for the TARDIS," the Doctor answered the question and brought the attention back from Rory.

"But the TARDIS exploded," he reminded.

"OK, then. I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS," the Doctor shrugged and took the dish from its place.

"I don't understand. So, the TARDIS blew up and took the universe with it," Amy reviewed what she'd learned, "Why would it do that? How?"

The Doctor had taken stand beside Minerva and was holding up the dish, "Good question for another day. But for now... total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?" he pointed to a large ball of fire in the sky, acting as the sun, "Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS."

"But that's the sun," Rory reminded, still not understanding why Minerva was staring at it.

"That's not the sun, a sun doing make that noise," Minerva tore her gaze from the sky and looked at the Doctor, nodding for him to go ahead and amplify the sounds.

The humans then heard the sound of the TARDIS wheezing, "That's our TARDIS burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm," the Doctor pointed.

"Doctor, there's something else. There's a voice," Rory distinctly heard the small snippets of words.

"I can't hear anything," Amy frowned.

"Trust the plastic," he tapped his ear.

" _I'm sorry, my Moonie,_ " they heard River repeating over and over.

"Oh my god, River," Minerva shook her head, "I should have gone with her, I'm supposed to be protecting her!"

"Hey, hey, you really could not have done anything," the Doctor put an arm around her shoulders. He understood how important it was for Minerva to keep River Song safe and sound at all times.

"How can she be up there?" Amy stepped forwards.

"It must be like a recording or something," Rory thought of anything else that could be the reason behind the repeating words they kept hearing.

"It's not a recording. It's the emergency protocols," Minerva sadly said, "The TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put River into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion."

"So what do we do, then?" Amy asked, knowing that they wouldn't just leave River there, not after making the whole insistence of coming up to the roof. There had to be a plan somewhere.

"Give me the manipulator," Minerva told the Doctor, holding her hand out for the device, "I'm getting her out of there."

"I've got a better idea," the Doctor set down the dish and locked the manipulator on the TARDIS, taking Minerva's hand and pressing it over the device, "We both go and get her."

Minerva smiled softly, so grateful that he didn't question the duty she had with River. She knew he wasn't in favor of that mysterious woman who popped in an out of their lives and knowing that and seeing him actually supported her with her responsibilities.

"Okay," she nodded and together flashed out of the roof.

Inside the TARDIS console room was River trying to fix said console to get herself out. Only the cycle was repeating over and over and just as she was coming for the TARDIS doors, Minerva and the Doctor appeared in front of the doors.

"Moonie!" River beamed and rushed up to hug Minerva, relieved and excited to see her - and even the Doctor - were there.

"Are you okay? Any injuries?" Minerva quickly pulled away and checked the woman over, making the Doctor laugh in how much she sounded like him when she was hurt.

~ 0 ~

Amy and Rory jumped at the flash of light and saw the pair, now with River, appear on the roof again.

"Amy!" River greeted and then looked at Rory questionably, "And the plastic Centurion?"

"It's okay, he's on our side," Minerva quickly assured.

"Really? I dated a Nestene duplicate once... swappable head, it did keep things fresh," River stepped away from the pair as she gathered herself, "Right then, I have questions. But number one is this... What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" she turned on the Doctor and pointed at the fez he was still wearing.

"It's a fez. I wear a fez now," the Doctor looked at Minerva for her opinion, "Fezzes are cool."

"You make them look cute," she tweaked the fez a bit and smiled.

River made a gagging motion to Amy who laughed. With a simple nod between them, Amy snatched the fez from the Doctor and threw it into the sky where River shot it with her blaster.

"Oh!" the Doctor was horrified to see his fez gone while Minerva covered her mouth to stifle a laughter.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek they'd encountered earlier levitated up to the roof from the side of the building.

"Run, run, move, move. Go! Come on!" the Doctor pushed Minerva and River towards the way they'd come through, Amy and Rory running right behind them.

The Doctor was the last to come in and so used the screwdriver to seal the hatch so the Dalek would remain occupied for a couple more minutes. Below on the ground, River stood and aimed her blaster up at the hatchet should the Dalek try anything.

"Doctor, come on," Minerva pleaded.

"Shh. It's moving away, finding another way in," he quickly climbed down the ladder, "It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly," he checked his watch, "Four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity," he took Minerva's hand and went down the rest of the stairs.

"How do you know?" Rory asked behind them.

"Because that's when it's due to kill me."

River's eyes widened, "Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?"

"Oh, shut up, never mind. How can that Dalek even exist?" he asked as they entered the hallway, "It was erased from time and then it came back. How?"

"You said the light from the Pandorica..." Minerva began reminding.

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field," he corrected her and received a sharp look, "Or light," he amended, "A light it is. That light brought Amy back, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?"

"OK, tell us," Amy sighed, knowing he was hyping up the moment.

The Doctor gave her a look for killing his moment then continue on, "When the TARDIS blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion. It blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except..."

"Except inside the Pandorica," Minerva nodded.

"The perfect prison. Inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack."

Rory had tried following but in the end gave up and shook his head, "No, too fast, I'm not getting it."

"The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory. And that's how we're going to do it."

"Do what?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!" the Doctor motioned for the others to follow him as he ran down the hallway.

"Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous," River called and looked at Minerva, "Tell him he's being completely ridiculous!"

"Well it always seems to work for him," Minerva said as they caught up with the Doctor.

River sighed, "Doctor, the Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how will it reboot the whole of reality?"

"What if we give it a moment of infinite power?" he turned back to them, "Transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?"

"Well, that would be lovely but we can't, because it's completely impossible."

"She's not wrong there, dear," Minerva said to the Doctor.

"Actually, she is," the Doctor tapped her nose, "It's _almost_ completely impossible. One spark is all we need."

"For what?"

"Big Bang Two!" he beamed, "Now listen-" but the Doctor was shot from behind by the Dalek, collapsing to the ground.

"No!" Minerva cried and moved beside the Doctor.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Dalek trundled towards them from across the hallway.

"Get back," Rory moved in front of the group, his gun reemerging from his fingers, "River, get back now!"

"Exterminate!"

Rory fired at the Dalek and drained the energy once more. He looked back at the Doctor, Minerva and now River beside him.

"Martian, what do you need from us?" Minerva was asking him repeatedly, cradling his head, "Please tell me! Can you even hear me!?"

With great struggle, the Doctor reached for the manipulator and flashed out.

"Where did he go?" River looked around as she helped Minerva up, "Damn it, he could be anywhere."

"He went downstairs. 12 minutes ago," Amy closed her eyes with dread.

"Show me," River ordered.

"River, he died."

"Systems restoring!" the Dalek called, "You will be exterminated!"

"We've got to move," Rory tried ushering them all away, ""That thing's coming back to life."

"No, give me a minute," Minerva swatted his hands away from her and glanced at the curly haired brunette, "River?"

"I'm here," she nodded.

Rory sighed and took Amy with him towards the Pandorica room where the Doctor had originally appeared in.

"You will be exterminated!" the Dalek warned to the remaining women.

"Your systems are still restoring," Minerva stepped forwards, meanwhile behind her River pulled out her gun and was readjusting its settings, "Which means your shield density is compromised," Minerva informed.

"One Alpha Mezon burst through your eyestalk would kill you stone dead," River added.

"Records indicate you will show mercy. You are an associates of the Doctor's," the Dalek had stopped coming for them.

"Big mistake," River warned with a wide smirk as she handed over her gun to Minerva.

"I am not an 'associate' of the Doctor's," Minerva aimed the gun at the Dalek, "I am his _wife_. And I am sick and tired of you and your species hurting my family. You killed my parents, most of my species, nearly killed my ginger sister and myself. I am Kaeya Louvier, the princess of the Monsoon and this is the last time you hurt my loves," and Minerva fired straight in the eyestalk of the Dalek, blasting it dead.

~ 0 ~

Amy and Rory had discovered the Doctor's body was not at the stairs like they'd left it 12 minutes ago and were trying to figure out what happened when Minerva and River rejoined them.

"But he was dead!" Amy was saying to Rory.

"No he's not," Minerva muttered as she walked past them, emotionless for the moment. She had made way for the main room of the museum.

"Yes he is, we saw him, remember?" Rory felt the need to remind, noticing the attitude the woman now carried. It kind of scared him. In all the time he knew her, as little as it was, he hadn't actually seen her in anger against enemies. And it was not a pretty sight.

"He tried communicating with me telepathically," Minerva stopped and glanced back at them, "He had a plan...and it didn't involve dying at the staircase. I'm rather stupid for not figuring it out earlier."

"Where's the Dalek?" Amy looked back in case the thing snuck up on them. She didn't want anyone else getting shot.

"It died," Minerva called and walked into the Pandorica room.

"What did...?" Amy looked at River who simply shook her head and went after Minerva.

"Never face the fury of a Moontsay," was River's only statement on the matter as she followed behind, "People have learned that the hard way."

~ 0 ~

"Martian!" Minerva had ran up to the Pandorica box where the Doctor sat inside, unconscious. It appeared he had been working on wires inside the Pandorica, but she wasn't quite sure just what he was intending on doing with it.

"Why did he tell us he was dead?" Rory asked when they'd caught up with the ginger.

"We were a diversion," Amy realized, "Long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here."

"Doctor, can you hear me?" Minerva had her hands on the Doctor's face, gently trying to wake him, "What were you doing?"

"What's happening?" Rory looked up at the window above the Pandorica box where the sun was visibly growing closer.

River followed the man's gaze and sighed, "Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room."

Amy looked around and noticed that the displays were all empty now, "Where did everything go?"

"History is being erased, Amy," Minerva sighed gently patting the Doctor's cheeks, "Time is running out. Doctor, what were you doing? Tell us! Doctor?"

"Big... Bang... Two," he said weakly, just barely conscious now.

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?" Rory looked at them.

"What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings it back?" Amy crossed her arms and thought, "Is that what you mean?"

"Oh wow..." Minerva started to smile, "...Martian, have I told you how incredibly brilliant you are?" the Doctor gave a weak shrug but still smirked.

"What? I don't get it," Amy shook her head.

"The TARDIS is still burning," River had also caught on, "It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire..."

"Then what?"

"Then let there be light," Minerva looked back at them, "The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like he said."

"That would work? That would bring everything back?"

"A restoration field, powered by an exploding TARDIS, happening at every moment in history," Minerva smiled, "Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work!" she turned back to the Doctor and took his screwdriver to use it on the wires she'd noticed were wrapped to the manipulator, "You've wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box."

"Why?" Amy frowned.

Minerva visibly trembled as she now caught the entire plan, "No, no, no, you can't..." she shook her head at him.

"What?" Amy insisted, a bit irritated that no one answered.

"He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion," River sighed.

And so past a couple more minutes where the Doctor was able to finish the last pieces of the wires for the task. While Amy and Rory waited outside the Pandorica room, Minerva refused to leave anywhere but two steps from the box. She was carefully watching the Doctor as he worked because, as she had told him already, she was _not_ going to let him do all that on their own. River also remained by to overlook the work and Minerva, knowing how impulsive her Moonie was when she was upset.

When Minerva saw the Doctor stop working, she quickly moved up to him, "This is it, then?" she asked quietly.

"You are not..." he began, though his voice was still weak that he had to take pauses every so often.

"You can't ask me to stay back," Minerva bitterly laughed at the absurdity of the idea, "Everywhere you go, _I_ go. Period."

"Minerva, you and I both know what happens here," he eyed her sharply, seeing from beside her River discreetly moving away to give them a moment.

"Yes, yes, I do," she nodded, "I stay on this side and I miraculously wake up back on the Monsoon...where I ought to be. Except there's a good chance I won't remember," she raised an eyebrow, "You really expect me to just follow that plan?"

"I expect you...to lead a nice life," he smiled, "The Queen of the Monsoon, on her throne, like the goddess she is."

"I don't want that," she gritted her teeth, "I want to be where you are and if that's in a void where neither of us exist then so be it. But I won't stay here. You don't even know if I would still be here after this - I survived the war for _you_."

"You survived because you're a survivor," the Doctor corrected her, one of his hands reaching to touch her cheek, "You are the person you are today because of _you_."

"I can't be me if I'm not with you..."

"The cracks will close and I'll be on the wrong side, love. I won't have you trapped in what you might as well call hell."

"But you'll never have been born," she insisted, "I may not even be who I am because of that."

"You will be," he assured.

"How do you know that?"

"Because," he slowly reached to touch her face, stroking her cheek gently, "it was always your dream to take the throne. Even after I came along and filled your head with the stars and travels, you always wanted to take the throne. You had those little plans of yours for when you would rule. I remember those journals, don't think I've forgotten," she blushed of embarrassment, "Kaeya, this is your dream and I will not let you throw it away for me, not for some silly ole Martian."

"But I love that silly ole Martian," Minerva began sniffling, "He's _my_ Martian, my Doctor, my husband, he's my Theta, and I can't lose him. Please let me come with you."

"I'm really sorry, love," he sadly smiled, "You'll make a brilliant queen," Minerva let her tears fall from her eyes and leaned in to give him a kiss. Upon pulling away, the Doctor made sure to clear her face of any tears, "Can you do me one last favor, please?" Minerva nodded, "I'd like to talk to Amy. Can you bring her, please?"

Minerva sighed but nodded, "I'm not happy, you should know that," she mumbled as she headed off.

In a couple minutes, she had brought Amy back with her and allowed the ginger human to go up and have that talk. Minerva remained behind them, unable to bring herself to leave the room.

"Amy Pond. The girl who waited. All night in your garden. Was it worth it?" the Doctor asked Amy as she stepped closer.

"Shut up. Of course it was," she nodded.

"You asked us why we were taking you with me and we said..."No reason". We were lying."

Amy looked back at Minerva and sighed, "It's not important."

"Yeah, it's the most important thing left in the universe. It's why I'm doing this."

"But I'm not important," Amy shook her head, "Not more than Minerva anyways."

"Amy, your house was too big," Minerva called, now finding it difficult to move closer to the Doctor and know that eventually she'd have to let him go. Amy looked back, confused, as Minerva went on, "That big, empty house. And just you."

"And Aunt Sharon," Amy reminded.

"Where were your mom and dad?" Minerva challenged, "Where was... everybody who lived in that big house?"

"I lost my Mum and Dad," Amy shrugged.

"How?" the Doctor asked her, making her look at him again, "What happened to them? Where did they go?"

Amy started to think hard and was shocked to find that she really couldn't answer because...she didn't _know_ , "I...I don't..."

"It's OK. Don't panic. It's not your fault," the Doctor comforted with a small smile.

"I don't even remember," she mumbled.

"There was a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom and it's been eating away at your life for a long time now. Amy Pond, all alone. The girl who didn't make sense. How could we resist?"

"How could I just forget?" she frowned, feeling ashamed she'd forgotten her own _family_.

"Nothing is ever forgotten, not really. But you have to try."

The ground start to shake, making Amy and Minerva wobble to keep on their feet.

"Doctor!" River came back in, with Rory, "It's speeding up!"

"There's going to be a very big bang. Big Bang Two," the Doctor looked up in anticipation, "Try and remember your family and they'll be there, Amy."

"How can I remember them if they never existed?" she blinked, finding it completely impossible.

"Because... you're special. That crack in your wall, all that time, the universe pouring into your head. You brought Rory back...you can bring them back, too. You just remember, and they'll be there."

"But you won't," Amy backed away until she stood beside Minerva.

"You'll have your family back," the Doctor smiled at her, "You won't need your imaginary friend any more."

"And me?" Minerva challenged, "What am I supposed to do, then?" she couldn't help feel she was betraying him in letting him do this all alone.

"For starters, you _don't_ marry that Nerio," he grimaced at the idea, confusing Minerva with the idea, "He's not to be trusted. If you won't remember me then remember that. My Clever Girl," he smiled, "guess what?"

"What?" she managed a smile back.

"Gotcha!"

The walls of the Pandorica closed and started to glow, the two gingers backing away once more.

"Back! Get back!" River pushed Minerva out of the way while Rory took Amy.

They crouched against the wall in the corner as the Pandorica launched itself into the sky. A minute later River's communicator bleeped with a message, River looking at Minerva, "It's from the Doctor."

"What does it say?" Minerva quickly asked.

"" _Geronimo._ "

Minerva playfully rolled her eyes, "Oh that blundering idiot," she smiled to herself.

With a blinding white light that took over the room...everyone disappeared off to their places in the universe.

~ 0 ~

"And here we go," Laisha, of the Monsoon, placed down a beautiful white and silver gown on Minerva's bed.

Minerva looked around her bedroom, the bedroom designed by Zohar for her and...?

"Princess, the shoes are in the wardrobe room," Laisha realized and quickly hurried to the doors, "I'll go get them. In the meantime, get changed."

"It's my coronation," Minerva said outloud, pausing Laisha in her steps.

"Yes, princess," Laisha smiled in amusement, "Has the pressure finally gotten to you?"

"When am I to be...coronated?" Minerva looked around the place again, noticing a door across them.

"In about three hours," Laisha watched Minerva walk for the door across the room, "Is something the matter, princess?"

"No...no..." Minerva waved her off, slowly reaching the door and placing a hand on the knob, "Leave, please."

Laisha nodded and left the room. Minerva turned the doorknob and opened the door...when she saw a flash of light from the reflection of a mirror nearby. She turned to find the a woman with big, curly hair and blue-green eyes.

"Who are you?" Minerva turned around, quickly shutting the door before getting a look inside, "And how did you get into my palace?"

"Really, Moonie?" River raised an eyebrow, "Nothing?"

"Who's Moonie?" Minerva frowned, "Now get out before I call my guards!" River rolled her eyes and came up to Minerva.

"I would've thought being different in respect to the mind you'd be a little more immune to this memory loss," the brunette remarked as she studied Minerva's face.

The ginger was doing the same and something about River made her feel weird, "Do we...do we know each other?"

River had a nice laugh which confused Minerva but she received the answer after a minute, "You can say that, alright. Moonie, I'm very sorry for this."

"Sorry for what?"

"The sting," River said right before head-butting Minerva on the forehead.

"OW!" Minerva yelled and stumbled back with the force, "Ooh that hurt...that really, really hurt," she rubbed her forehead and slowly began to remember it all.

"Moonie?" River nervously asked, wondering if that ability had finally been mastered.

Minerva remained confused for a moment before she started to blink rapidly, the memories resurfacing through her head, "Oh...oh my..." she frowned, "...how did you...? Why am I here? My Martian!" she gasped, "He's gone!"

"Not quite," River pulled out her journal from her bag and smirked, "Care for one last trip before your coronation?"

"I'm all for it," Minerva nodded and was about to move up when she looked back at the door she'd closed. She returned and flung it open, seeing the nursery room still intact. However, in this version of reality the room had been created for the future heir, regardless of the father's identity, "How could I forget all this? How could I...?" her eyes had widened at the sight, her heart pinging with pain.

"You never really forgot," River shrugged as she moved up beside her, "Moontsays are heavily packed with emotions. Everything you do is controlled by them, which is why every time you felt lonely, you'd go and draw..." she walked back to the painting section of the main room and picked up a sketchpad filled with numerous blue boxes and different men.

"I thought they were ideas of mine," Minerva admitted, "I don't know, I'd be...angry, sad...oh my god I kept drawing my husband without realizing it!" she shook her head, "We need to fix this and fix it now," she pointed.

"As you wish, princess," River did a mock-curtsy bow.

"Oh shut up and get me my husband back," Minerva rolled her eyes and moved beside River, "Take me to Amelia Pond right now."

River looked her over with a small, teasing smile, "Aren't you going to change first?"

"What?" Minerva looked down and saw she wore a dressing robe, 'Damn, right then," Minerva hurried for the closet, "I get changed and then you take me to Amelia Pond."

River laughed and did another mock-curtsy bow for Minerva, earning a dress thrown at her face.

~ 0 ~

Amy Pond was having the time of her life at her wedding reception. She'd married her boyfriend, Rory Williams! And now her father, Augustus Pond, was preparing to do a speech for the entire families...with pretty bad jokes, she was sure. Everything was going fine until she saw two women walking by the windows of the reception room, one with big hair and the other with straight, ginger hair.

Amy stood up and watched them go along, the two women staring back at her. Rory noticed the tears on Amy's face and worried, "Amy? Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm..." Amy sat down again, taking a deep breath, " ...fine."

"Right. Er... You're crying," Rory pointed.

"So I am," she agreed, "Why am I doing that?"

"Because you're happy, probably. Happy Mrs Rory. Happy, happy, happy."

"No. I'm sad. I'm really, really sad," she countered and looked down to find a blue journal set in front of Rory, "What's that?" she pointed.

"Oh," Rory suddenly remembered, "Er, someone left it for you. Two women, I think," he picked up the journal and handed it back to Amy.

"But what is it?" Amy took it and turned it over.

"It's a book."

"It's blank," she skimmed through the blank pages of the journal.

"It's a present."

"But why?" Amy looked at him, frantically.

"Well, you know the old saying," Rory thought for a moment, "The old... wedding... thing. Huh?" but Amy looked around, feeling like there was something wrong, something terribly wrong, "Amy?" Rory put a hand on her arm.

Amy's father had stood up beside her with his speech papers, ready to go, "Ready now. Sorry about that. Last-minute adjustments to certain aspects. Now then, it hardly seems a year..."

Amy wasn't listening to the speech as she started to focus on small details of her guests. She noticed a bright, red bow-tie, blue braces, and suddenly Amy felt a tear roll down her cheek, hitting the journal.

"Shut up, Dad!" she stood up and intervened on the ongoing speech, "

"Amy?" Rory frowned.

"Amelia?" her father looked at her with confusion.

"Sorry, but shut up, please! There's someone missing...someone important. Someone so, _so_ important," Amy rubbed the side of her head as she thought more.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory noticed how frantic she was turning.

"Sorry. Sorry, everyone. But when I was a kid, I had imaginary friends..."

"Oh no," her mother, Tabetha, sighed, "Not this again."

"The raggedy Doctor and the princess without a crown," she started frowning, "My raggedy Doctor and princess. But they weren't imaginary. They were real."

"The psychiatrists we sent her to," her mother murmured to the other guests nearby.

"I remember you! I remember! Minerva! You better come in here right now because you are late for my wedding!" Amy slammed a hand on the table, "And I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too, Raggedy man. I remember you, and you are also late for my wedding!"

The guests looked around in confusion while Rory noticed his glass and the others tinkling as the ground shook, even the chandelier shaking away in the ceiling.

"I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story...the brand new, ancient blue box. Oh, clever. Very clever," Amy's eyes darted around for any sign of the ginger she now recognized and for that blue box she couldn't wait to see.

"Amy, what is it?" Rory didn't understand quite yet, but as the sounds of the TARDIS grew stronger...it began to make sense.

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue," Amy smirked as the TARDIS materialized in the middle of the dance floor.

"It's the Doctor!" Rory blinked, "How did we forget the Doctor? And where's Minerva? I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag. Long story."

Amy climbed over the table and headed straight for the TARDIS, knocking on it, "OK, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?"

The TARDIS door opened and the Doctor poked his head out, wearing a top hate and white tie and tails, a loosely-draped white scarf over his shoulders, "Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing," he grinned and stepped out, "Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend, but I came anyway," he moved around, "Now, before I do anything, I'm looking for a woman about yay-high," he mimicked Minerva's height, "Long ginger hair and..." he trailed off when as he noticed a swirling string of water raising itself from a glass and heading towards him, "...think I found her," he mumbled and closed his eyes just as the water splashed in his face.

" _That_ was for not letting me come with you," Minerva pointed as she entered the reception room. She looked around with a sweet smile and waved, "Hello everyone, I'm the other imaginary friend, the princess without a crown," she looked at Amy, "Thank you," she whispered earnestly.

Amy nodded and smiled back. Rory had came around the table as Minerva started to pat dry the Doctor's face with her own smirk.

"Look, it's the brand new Mr. Pond!" the Doctor exclaimed as Rory joined them.

"No, I'm not Mr Pond," Rory shook his head, "That's not how it works."

"Take it from me, Rory," the Doctor set a hand on the man's shoulder, "It _is_ ," he made a face, "Hence Minerva _Souza_."

Minerva waved with her fingers and a clean smirk, "Hi."

"Should be Smith," the Doctor shot her a look, "Because it's the alias _I_ use and..."

"This is how it works," Minerva crossed her arms, almost challenging him to say otherwise.

The Doctor sighed, "It's how it works."

"Marriage is so much fun," Minerva clapped her hands excitedly.

The Doctor playfully rolled his eyes and took her hand, "Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space," he said to the guests and pulled Minerva into the TARDIS, muttering, "I only came for the dancing."

Minerva laughed as she shut the doors, "That can't end well!"

And just as she thought, the dancing hadn't changed with the new incarnation the Doctor was in. Much later in the day, after they'd gotten settled into the party the Doctor had introduced his dancing moves to practically everyone in the room. Minerva sat a table with Rory and laughed with him as they watched the Doctor and Amy dancing...well, Amy was dancing and the Doctor was doing something quite different.

"You're terrible. That is embarrassing!" they could hear Amy laughing at him.

"I warned her," Minerva said to Rory, both snickering in their chairs.

Later on would find the two laughing even more, now with Amy though, as the Doctor now taught his odd dance to the children.

"That's it. That's good. Keep it loose," he mimicked his moves for the children to follow.

A couple more hours later the dances had been slowed down for the newly weds and other couples. The Doctor watched his two companions by the doorway of the room, "2,000 years. The boy who waited. Good on you, mate," he smiled.

"I still think it's romantic," Minerva stepped beside him, "Maybe even the most romantic thing I've heard of."

"Oh, really?" he turned to her, "So my riddles for a marriage proposal aren't good enough anymore?"

"You really want to know?" she stepped closer to him.

"Yes!"

"I think...it was the most romantic thing I've ever seen," she smirked, "in the _universe_ ," she tapped his nose, "Absolutely nothing compares to my husband's ideas."

"I feel all better now," he beamed, making her laugh, "I'd feel even better, you know, if you accepted a dance with me?" he nodded to the dance floor where the couples were.

"I would...but I've got a better idea of what we could do," she smirked as she tugged him out of the reception room by his scarf, her lips finding their way up to his for a long kiss.

"Oh, you're right, much better idea," the Doctor murmured as he pushed her against a wall, making sure to keep a good distance from the entrance of the reception room. He'd rather no humans found them...

However, their snog session didn't have much of a go as they heard branches break as if someone walked towards them, and then they heard someone talk.

"I'm sorry, wasn't there a coronation that's supposed to happen in about...an hour?" River had checked her watch once she emerged to the pair.

"Good timing, River," Minerva frowned as she let the Doctor go.

"Impeccable," River nodded with a wide smirk.

"Okay, okay, I give you this," the Doctor took out her journal from his pocket and handed it back, "Writing's all back, no one peeked, now bye," he waved her off.

River rolled her eyes, "So you can snog my Moonie? Have some self control," she took back her journal and opened it up to skim a few pages, "Moonie, I was serious, your coronation is in an hour and you're not even dressed for it!"

"Oh...can't I stay here instead?" Minerva looked at the Doctor, "I'd like that a lot, actually."

"Coronation, hour, _go_ ," River held her manipulator to the ginger.

"But how will you get home?" Minerva stepped towards her.

"What? I'm not invited to the big day?"

"Well, yeah, yeah, I told you, you were..." Minerva beamed, "Alright, the Doctor can take you. I'll see you all in an hour," she moved back to hug the Doctor, "Wish me luck, yeah?"

"All of it," he nodded and gave her a kiss, "I'll only be a couple minutes and I'll see you there," he tapped her nose.

"And bring River," she pointed, glancing at the brunette behind them, "Right then," she put the manipulator on her wrist and took a deep breath, "Coronation...here I come," she activated it and flashed away.

River smiled softly, "She's going to make one fine queen, I can tell you that right now."

"Who are you, River?" the Doctor had to ask now that they were alone.

He could tell that River's affection for Minerva was genuine and harmless, just like Minerva's was for her. But, that didn't mean the Doctor could forget that River was in _prison_ , the prison with the highest security actually, and why? Because she'd committed a crime. Meaning, somewhere along River's life she'd decided to do something knowing it was wrong and was now paying the price for it. The Doctor didn't want Minerva anywhere near that and much less a woman like that. But every time he looked at River he could not bring himself to see a murderer like she'd been painted to be. He just saw a woman whom his wife had vowed to protect and care for until the day she died. But then that alone left an obvious answer...why?

Who was River Song...and why did Minerva make a sacred promise to protect and care for her?

River could pretty much see the thoughts that ran through the Doctor's head just by the faces he made. She smiled and shook her head, "You're going to find out very soon now," she gave him that with a sad smile, "And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes."

"Nah," the Doctor looked away, "So...are you up for a coronation?"

River nodded, "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Then let me get some Ponds and we are off," the Doctor gave her a small nod and quickly hurried into the reception room.

River watched him go and sighed as she headed towards the TARDIS, her fingers rubbing the Moontsay bracelet on her wrist. She had a coronation to get ready for, and not just anyone's but her Moonie's.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

So that wraps up the Pandorica SL. I don't know why but it always confused me so much xD. But that's Doctor who for you! Anyways, the next chapter is Minerva's coronation and yowzah I promise that's gonna get good ;)

 _ **For the Reviews:**_

Well ta-da it's been two weeks! They fly fast lol. Right? Bill seems to be like a mash of Donna and maybe Amy. Hmm you'll find out next time if it all gets discovered ;). Ugh yeah I figured it out and it pissed me off. But then it got fixed right around the time the images started glitching too. I was so pissed because I was uploading the next story's cover page and I thought it was something with my computer .. Weeeell there's a little extra at the end of the Christmas episode that I think you're gonna like...but spoilers! ;)

Aww thank you! Glad to see you're all caught up and with us lol. Haha, that would be funny and priceless to see! And thanks, I'm sure Minerva would say she loves you back too!

Thank you very much! For the story I update every two weeks usually on a Thursday or Friday :)

* * *

We're nearing the end now guys, only the coronation and the christmas episode before the next story goes up. Thanks for the reads and hope to hear some thoughts!


	17. A Queen and her Hero

"And, voila!" Zohar stepped back with Laisha to view Minerva now dressed in her coronation gown, all set to go with her princess crown.

The ginger stood still as they inspected her from head to toe, nervous as it was. She'd gotten word from Zohar that the Doctor, River Song, and the Ponds had arrived about an hour ago and she wanted nothing more than to have the Doctor right beside her. Sadly, the coronation was more like a wedding on the Monsoon. No one was to see the princess except her dressers and helpers, not even her own grandfather could see her until the very moment he'd coronate her. So, as Minerva kept hearing that more and more of her human friends, along with her adoptive human family, arrived on the Monsoon...it grew harder to stay still.

It also didn't help that she kept thinking about that contract she had to sign after the coronation, her first proclamation as Queen. She still wasn't quite sure she wanted to go through with it. It just didn't feel right to her, it didn't feel like it would really benefit her people and that was what she worried over. Her people needed to see the markets grow in order for them to have a job which would then give an income and their survival. She didn't know what to do nor how to fix it...

"You're ready," Zohar declared, bringing Minerva out of her thoughts.

"But you still have about another hour to go," Laisha checked her watch.

"Meaning free time and stress-free time," Zohar pointed.

"Yeah, because that's going to happen," Minerva shook her head, "I'm about to be crowned Queen of the Monsoon. Yes, I think I'll settle down for a cup of coffee and cookies."

"We can make that happen," Zohar nodded. Minerva gave her a look and so Zohar sighed, "It'll be fine, you'll see," she patted Minerva's shoulder, "Now we'll be back in time to take you to the coronation. In the meantime, relax.

"Yeah, alright," Minerva shrugged, knowing there was no way she was going to be able to do. So, when Zohar and Laisha left, Minerva decided to bunch up her gown and take a stroll around the palace...hoping to found a certain Martian around.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor was roaming the palace hallways...possibly trying to find a queen-to-be...and was staying as quiet as possible so as to not be caught. He'd left the newly-wedded Ponds and River in the courtyard of the palace to go find Minerva and wish her good luck. Unfortunately, he'd come across guards that informed him there was a tradition that no one was to see the princess before her coronation, including her husband. He'd been crossed with the idea but told the guards he abided by the rules and walked off...only to sneak in through another part of the palace. He didn't mean any harm, he just wanted a glimpse of his wife before being coronated. He wanted to wish her luck, tell her not to he nervous and simply to be happy because this was a day she'd been dreaming about for centuries. That's all he wanted to do...and maybe give her a quick kiss here and there...but mainly give her support.

He'd heard some talking not too far from him and guessed it was Minerva with other guards. He rushed over and poked his head into the room, the door having been left a crack open. He was about to call for his Clever Girl but quickly stopped when he found it was Prince Nerio and Princess Orianna inside the lounge room. The Doctor rolled his eyes and moved to leave and continue his search for his wife, irritated that while he, the princess's _husband_ , had been forced to stay out for traditional matters, that bloody prince of Nix Terra and his family were gladly accepted and let into the palace. He knew it wasn't Minerva's fault, she was working hard to give him his rightful place in the Monsoon but it didn't exactly help that Mayar blatantly ignored her demands. The Doctor guessed he was the reason why the Seonel family was in the palace at the moment. Oh well, the Doctor was only there to search for Minerva. So, he began moving again...until he heard...

"Oh, give it up, Nerio, you _lost_. The princess hasn't fallen for you," Orianna said, sounding a bit disappointed, "Meaning no marriage and no double kingdoms to rule over."

The Doctor stopped and backtracked his steps all the way to the door, now listening intently.

"I haven't lost! Ha!" Nerio bitterly laughed, "I just need more time, that's all."

It was Orianna's turn to laugh, "That would involve more time being spent on this lousy planet. I can't stand being next to that bloody princess. You know she's iced my entire legs, right?"

"Knowing you, you probably deserved it," Nerio muttered to his sister.

Orianna glared at him for to that and frowned, "She's not that innocent, you know. She knows that I tricked the Doctor and she wasn't happy about it. I'm telling you, Nerio, it's not that easy. You're not going to be able to marry her. She's too...rebellious. Plus, doesn't it look like Mayar isn't as willing to give you his granddaughter?"

The next words the Doctor heard made his blood boil and fists clench.

"I'll tame that princess, don't you worry," Nerio plopped down on a couch beside Orianna, "I'll make her obedient and morph her into the perfect wife."

Orianna gave him a look, "And you think you'll be able to do that because...?"

"For once, I believe Orianna has a point," the Doctor could not help himself and entered the room. They had just talked about his wife like she was some dog about to be trained and he was going to fix that.

"How did you get in here?" Orianna stood up along with her brother, angrily glaring at him.

The Doctor looked at her and did his best to keep his voice to a minimum, "Get out," he ordered her.

"What?" Orianna blinked.

"Get out," the Doctor repeated, his patience fading and fading...

"Excuse me?"

"GET OUT! VAMOOSE! LEAVE!" the Doctor shouted at her, making her jump.

Orianna looked at her brother for any kind of defense in her name but it never came. With a glare at the Doctor she stalked out, but not before calling, "I'm gonna get the guards!"

"You're sister is almost as annoying as you are," the Doctor now looked at Nerio with his own glare, "However, she doesn't treat my wife, _my_ wife," he made sure to emphasize that little word, "like she's some animal you're trying to train."

"Well that's because unlike my sister, Kaeya doesn't understand her place and needs to be trained," Nerio declared, still rather calm.

The patience had thinned out and the Doctor grabbed the prince by the lapels and pushed him against a wall, "I warned you last time," the Doctor reminded, "and I don't warn in vain."

"Forget it! There is nothing you can do to me," Nerio smirked, "We're on the eve of the coronation and if you do anything you void that contract. You'll just have to sit there and watch me make a fool out of your wife like the ignorant, little-"

Restraints left the building before that sentence was even finished.

The Doctor punched the man straight in the jaw, glaring daggers and wishing he had actual daggers around to use. He was never a violent man, but he would do/be anything for his wife.

Nerio groaned as he set a hand on his chin, feeling a bit of blood ooze from his lower lip, "You're going to regret that," he warned as he stood up.

"I'm shaking," the Doctor waved his hands mockingly.

"You think you're untouchable, don't you?" Nerio smirked, "But you're not, I can bring you down just by showing my face," he pointed at his mouth, "What would the kingdom say?"

"Don't know, but how about I go first and tell them all about the prince Nerio. Yeah, I'll tell them how he tricked their beloved princess and made her suffer. Because let's be honest, they can hate me all they want but they love Minerva and if anyone hurts her _they_ will make you regret it."

Nerio remained quiet at that. He learned in a short time how much the citizens of the Monsoon actually loved Minerva. It was actually a bit surprising judging how things went in Nix Terra. On the Monsoon, Minerva was followed around like some goddess and loved to death despite her rumored relationship with the Doctor. Nerio knew that to get on Minerva's good side he needed the support of the citizens first. He couldn't let the Doctor do any of that blabbing.

"So here's what we're going to do," the Doctor clapped his hands, "You are going to destroy that contract your father practically made on his own and you're going to pitch a new contract, one where Minerva gets to decide what happens."

Nerio scoffed, "Oh please, her ideas are stupid. She has no idea what it is to run a kingdom and much less how to make deals."

"She has very good ideas the problem is no one listens to her," the Doctor snapped, "That's where _you_ are going to come in. You are going to make sure her ideas, each and every one of them, are heard and debated about... _fairly_ ," he pointed.

"If I do that then I suppose I'll have to spend more time with her," Nerio began swaying around the room, his smirk widening, "Probably get even closer to her..."

"No, you will not," the Doctor frowned.

"Become indispensable for her," Nerio continued, "Flirt a little, and then...one thing will lead to another..." he turned around to face the Doctor, "Make her a brilliant, but obedient, wife."

The Doctor knew he was being baited again and so forced himself to stay in place. The last thing he wanted was a dead prince on the eve of Minerva's coronation. That could maybe happen after. And when the Doctor caught something behind Nerio, he decided to play along with even more motivation.

"Really?" the Doctor crossed his arms, "And what exactly is the whole purpose in making Minerva your wife? I mean, I'm sure you have open range on any princess you'd like...why the Monsoon's, eh? What's so special about her?"

"The Monsoon is in need of a king if it's to ever upraise again," Nerio began, without a clue of what was about to happen, "So when Mayar introduced the idea of a marriage between Kaeya and I, I figured why not? She's beautiful and, well...clueless on how royalty works."

"Mayar would never put you and his granddaughter together if he knew who you really are."

"Oh, he just thought we'd make a good couple. I'm up to the status his granddaughter is at. He doesn't know that I want to seize the power, ignorant fool just like the granddaughter."

The Doctor launched himself for another punch after that but missed as Nerio jumped to the side, "What the hell was the plan after getting married, then?" the Doctor forced the conversation as he rebuilt some restraint in himself.

"Don't know, keep her busy with some crafts or something," Nerio laughed, "She likes art so I'm sure I'd keep her busy in that. She'll be my trophy wife as the earthlings would say. She'll do as I say, whenever I say without a protest, or else," he smirked, "and then when the time comes we'd produce an heir for the throne..."

The Doctor was nearing another try for a punch, and probably worse, after that, "She is _not_ some object-"

"Oh don't act like the thought never came across your mind," Nerio scoffed, "The firstborn that woman produces will inherit the throne. You get her pregnant, you have an eternal link to the throne. Are you really going to say that never occurred to you?"

"Of course it has, but in a much _different_ way than you have," the Doctor pointed, "Children are not objects you bring into this world for convenience, for the line of succession to keep going. Children are the symbol of love between the parents, a constant reminder that their love has grown to that point. Of course I've thought about having a child with my wife because it would be the most magnificent thing in the world. Centuries of love between us in the form of a small baby, a baby that would be half of me and half of my amazing Clever Girl. _That_ is what crosses my mind concerning children, how amazing it would be, not what time is best for an 'heir' to be 'produced'."

Nerio was not happy with what he'd heard, "Like it or not, she'll be mine and she'll act to my bidding."

The Doctor had had enough and went to possibly murder the prince, when they both heard...

"That is enough," Mayar stepped into the room, "Doctor, step back from the prince."

With a huff, the Doctor stepped back and crossed his arms. Nerio immediately straightened up and rushed for Mayar, "You have to control this man," he pointed at the Doctor who merely rolled his eyes, "He came in and started throwing punches at me. Look at me," he pointed at his face.

"It appears I have made a mistake," Mayar sighed.

"I'll say! You've allowed Kaeya to bring in this Time Lord who's going to mess up your granddaughter's life and reign!" Nerio continued, "Do the right thing and kick him out this instance, forbid him the entrance to this palace, the planet!"

Out of the no where, Mayar threw a punch of his own to the prince.

"Blimey," the Doctor blinked, "Lot more strength than I've thought," he mumbled.

"What's going on?" Nerio groaned at the new pain he felt in his cheek.

"You don't _ever_ disrespect my granddaughter like that," Mayar yelled, "I thought you were a good suitor my Kaeya could have, the most respected family in the world. I was stupid, you were right about that: I was an ignorant fool. Luckily my granddaughter had more intelligence to turn you down."

Nerio's eyes widened at the words, the man had heard him. He must have been behind the door which he stupidly hadn't shut the moment Orianna had left.

"Mayar, I'm sorry," the Doctor came over to the elderly man, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Please do not apologize," Mayar shook his head, "Only makes me feel worse. I though I had a good man for my granddaughter, one that would treat her as the princess she is, someone who would respect her and teach her how to rule properly. Without knowing it, I paired her up with a...scumbag," he recalled the word from one of Minerva's outbursts.

"My father will hear about this," Nerio stood up, glaring at both of them, "The Monsoon will never be uplifted, you'll see."

"Aren't you going to stop him?" the Doctor asked as the prince ran off.

"I've got to try and stop that contract from being made. Besides, they want this contract so much, Altair would quiet him down," Mayar headed for the doors but stopped and looked back at the Doctor, "Thank you, by the way, for defending my granddaughter."

The Doctor gave a small nod, knowing the man was being honest for once, "She's my wife, Mayar. May be hard to believe but I do love her and anyone who speaks wrongly about her will deal with me."

Mayar dimly smiled, "It seems like you've defended her far more than what I have done..."

~ 0 ~

Nerio ran down the hallways of the palace when he bumped into Veren who'd gone in search of precisely him after hearing Orianna calling for the guards. Luckily enough, Veren had been able to catch her sister and make her think she would gather the guards. Her siblings weren't going to trick her this time.

"Nerio, what's happened?" Veren took notice of his busted lip, "Orianna mentioned something about the Doctor and-"

"That bloody Time Lord is going to pay for this," Nerio pointed at his face.

"Oh, Nerio, here," Veren gave him a hug, "Don't get so-"

Nerio pushed her away, "This is no time for a stupid hug!" he shouted and continued on his way.

"Hm," Veren huffed and watched him go. She took a look around and headed off to a new direction in the hallways, making sure no one saw her.

~ 0 ~

Minerva stood outside the building in which she was to be coronated, nervous as hell and...upset. She was doing her best not to show it, not to let everyone know that the queen-to-be was not in a precise happy moment. She was happy, very happy to be where she was now...it's just she wished it would've been under other circumstances. She knew inside stood nearly the entire kingdom, plus her husband, plus her entire human family (mostly of which she hadn't even seen since she 'regenerated') and her grandfather. She really wanted to go see them already but she'd rather do it _after_ she took care of business first. Because, she knew after dealing with that issue, she'd feel and be much better.

"Minerva?" she heard Zohar coming up in haste, panting for her breath, "Wow, okay," she breathed heavily for a moment, "Sorry," she apologized and fanned herself.

Minerva waited for the woman to regain her self in silence, rather amused (and thankfully distracted from her issue). Zohar had also changed for the coronation and was fashioning a baby blue, strapless, a-line gown with a silver sash tying into a bow on the back.

"I had to run all the way from the palace," Zohar began explaining once she felt good to speak, "I, um, I was talking to Dathan's family, they're really sorry but they can't make it."

"What? Why not?" Minerva frowned. She was looking forwards to having more of Dathan's delicious pastries after her coronation.

"It's Katyia," Zohar sighed and stood straight, Minerva immediately knowing what was probably happening, "She's, um...it's not looking good anymore," Zohar spoke quietly.

"We have to go check on her, then," Minerva made a move to turn when Zohar grabbed her arm.

"Minerva, you know it'd be no use anymore," Zohar let go of her arm, "Plus, you have an entire kingdom waiting for you inside," she pointed at the shut doors, "You can't just leave them."

"But it's Katyia..."

"Yeah, and you've done everything you could. Look, I hate to put it like this but...it's either she'll regenerate or not. Nothing you do now will change it anymore."

Minerva sighed, bowing her head. Zohar was right, she knew it. The Doctor had done nearly everything he could to help Katyia induce her own regeneration, nothing they do or said at this point would help Katyia. Minerva could only pray at the moment that the girl would regenerate and be healthy...and alive.

"I just wanted to tell you that so you wouldn't be looking for them," Zohar sadly smiled, "But now you have to focus on this," she took Minerva's hand, "You're about to be coronated now, focus on that and be happy. Your parents would be so proud of you right now."

Minerva looked at her with teary eyes, the weight of the contract and her personal issues settling on her like bricks, "Would they?"

Zohar became confused at the reaction, "Of course they would. They raised you for this, the only thing they probably counted on was them being here to watch you take the crown. But they would be proud of you, no doubt about it. This is it," she looked up as she heard the music begin to play from inside.

"I'm not ready," Minerva began to shake her head, growing frantic as the doors started to open. Her heart sped as a thousand beats per minute, and she only wished to run away.

"You're more than ready," Zohar patted her hand, calming her down, "This is what you've been working for a long time now. Off you go, princess Kaeya."

Minerva swallowed and moved up the steps in time to be at the doorway when the doors opened. She saw the beautifully decorated room inside. There was a dark blue carpet that served as her pathway up to the a elevated platform in the center where a single chair, ornamented as the throne, was placed, and a small table beside it...with a paper and pen on it to be signed; it was the contract. On the sides of the carpet were the dozens of citizens who were anxiously awaiting the coronation. The room was decorated with crystal banners, streamers, and a great big chandelier hanging in the center. Everything was beautiful, and it got even better when she began seeing her friends, and family, and her husband.

One thing that did surprise Minerva, as she began walking down the carpet (and desperately trying not trip nor make a fool out of herself in front of the entire kingdom), was that the Doctor and Mayar were actually...close...and not about to murder each other. Well, the Doctor probably would've refrained himself as usual but her grandfather didn't have that irritated look he always had whenever the Doctor was around.

That was certainly new.

As Minerva did her slow walk down the carpet, the Doctor pulled Mayar a bit to the side and whispered in irritation, "Why is that family still here?" he shot a look to the Seonel family that stood not too far from them, "And why is that contract still on the table?"

"I didn't have time to take it," Mayar sighed, "But don't worry, under no circumstances will it be signed. I will make up some excuse but I will not put my granddaughter in the eyes of everyone for something that's not her fault. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a princess to coronate," he moved to walk up the small stairs on the side of the platform.

The Doctor, frustrated, restrained himself from going up to that bloody prince and finish beating the hell out of him and maybe even chuck him into a black hole. He was still so furious of the incident with the prince but he turned to watch Minerva growing closer to the platform and felt like the breath had been sucked out of him.

She...was... _stunning_.

He never thought his claims of her being a goddess had ever been as true as it was now (well, perhaps their wedding could make the cut). She was dressed in a silver ballgown, with a tail behind it. It had a deep illusion sweetheart neckline with off-the-shoulder sleeves. There was encrusted jewel patterns going around the skirt and bodice. Small, crystal-heeled shoes poked underneath the dress every time Minerva took a step. She wore her princess crown, the medium-sized, white crystallized crown that fit so perfectly on her head was taking a last trip.

The Doctor couldn't be more proud of his Clever Girl.

He remembered the very first time he got the chance to talk to her, back in her first incarnation when she was quiet, reserved. When they decided to get to know each other, she talked about her dreams to go out and see the universe, even if at that time it was impossible. But the one thing that always made her feel better was that one day she would take her parents' place at the thrown and rule over the Monsoon as Queen. He could tell that it wasn't just some responsibility that was appropriated on her but that it was something she _truly_ _wanted_ to do, something she cared about with all her heart. She loved her home, she loved her people and she loved being able to take care of them. She always had these passionate talks about what she would do when she became queen. She prepared for that role all her first incarnation up to the start of the Time War then resumed it after regenerating into her current incarnation. She'd worked very hard to get where she was and despite the losses she suffered, she was still pushing forwards to complete that dream.

Minerva carefully went up the stairs before the carpet and took her grandfather's hands, gripping them with nervousness. Mayar cleared his throat and began his speech, "Centuries ago, I passed my crown to my only son, King Halton. I was very proud of him for all his work and accomplishments. He did everything he could to keep this kingdom safe and thriving as a prince. He, along with his wife, Queen Nienke, were amazing rulers," Mayar smiled and moved his hands up to Minerva's cheeks and patted them, making her chuckle as she remembered that from her childhood, her grandfather always trying to pinch her cheeks, "And when they announced they were expecting their first child, I always believed that they would be the ones crowning that child as King or Queen. They taught that child, their beautiful daughter, how to be a proper princess, how to care and love and always seek the best for their home. I would have loved to see them crowning you Queen today," and Mayar sighed as he turned to the audience, "But disaster struck and we suffered losses, losses that will never be forgotten. However, we can move on, it may not be easy and it may not happen for centuries to come but with the proper ruler," he looked back at Minerva with a small smile, "we can heal those losses. And so," he faced Minerva again and nodded. She knelt to where he could swiftly remove her crown, "Princess Kaeya Louvier, do you solemnly swear to always take your responsibilities serious and always make sure the citizens of the Silver Monsoon are cared for?"

"Yes," Minerva nodded.

"Do you swear never to abuse your power and status for your own personal matters?"

"I swear," she nodded again.

"Do you swear to be an honest, never corrupted, ruler?"

"I swear."

Mayar put down Minerva's old crown on the table and picked up the brand new crown. It was bigger in size and was silver with light and dark blue Monsoon diamonds embedded on swirling tips. "This crown was forged between the remnants of King Halton and Queen Nienke's crowns," Minerva gasped and looked up, easily recognizing the bits and parts of each crown her parents used to wear, and teared up, "You weren't the only one who salvaged pieces of the Monsoon," Mayar whispered to her with a smile, "The crown stands as the unification of princess Kaeya with her parents. They may not be here anymore but they will always be with you to look after you," Mayar placed the crown on Minerva's head, "And they will always be proud of you," he whispered to her before stepping back, "Princess no more," he turned to the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Kaeya Louvier - _Queen_ of the Silver Monsoon."

Minerva straightened and turned to face the audience, tearing up as the entire room bowed to her. She still didn't like that very much but just for this one moment she would let it slide. She'd reached her goal, she was what she always wanted to be...she was Queen of the Monsoon.

"And now for the contract," King Altair announced as he stood up from his bow, already wearing a triumphant smile on his face. But he had no idea what was to come next.

"Actually," Mayar began but Minerva touched his arm, stopping him.

"No grandfather, I can take care of this on my own," she assured with a smile.

"Kaeya, you really can't," Mayar shook his head.

"Grandfather, I know what I'm doing now," she said, giving him a hard look, "Allow me my first proclamation."

"Minerva, listen to him," the Doctor moved closer, pleading her not to go through with it.

"I know what I'm doing," she repeated as the Seonel family moved up the platform, everyone but Veren practically pushing the Doctor and Mayar away from the platform.

Though before going up the platform, Veren did stop by the Doctor and whispered. "It'll be alright," she assured with honesty as she looked him in the eyes, "I swear," the Doctor nodded and gave in. He wasn't understanding but he knew Veren wasn't like the rest of her family. She would stop the contract before Minerva signed it.

"Everyone, this is King Altair and his three children," Minerva gestured to the family as she addressed the audience, "I'm sure most of you recognize them as the rulers of the planet you've lived in for centuries. Together we have formed a contract that will seal our new relation with Nix Terra for centuries to come," Minerva turned to the family and gestured for them to move to the table, "With this contract I swear to abide by the rules presented."

King Altair nodded, "As will I, your majesty. Please, sign," he picked up the pen and held it to her.

Minerva raised an eyebrow and took the pen. She moved to sign the contract but glanced over to Nerio, "What's occurred to your face?" she asked him as she took in his busted lip.

"I had a fall," Nerio muttered.

"Oh...a fall?" Minerva nodded and picked up the contract as if to read once more.

"Your majesty, we've discussed the rules thoroughly," Altair reminded, trying not to show his impatience, "There's no need to read it anymore, please just sign."

Minerva glared at him and chucked the pen to the side before ripping the contract up, making him, Nerio and Orianna gasp. "You mean the contract that no longer exists?" her tone changed into darkness that no one had ever heard her speak with, "Don't think I can do that anymore. Oops."

"What the hell did you do!?" Nerio frowned and stepped up, the Doctor also moving towards the platform, ready to act if the prince tried anything.

However, it seemed like Minerva was one step ahead as she turned to face the prince and promptly slapped him with all her might across the face, " _That_ was for tricking me into believing you were a decent, honest prince whom I could trust!" by the time she had finished she was yelling.

"Your majesty, what are you doing?" Altair frowned, looking back at Mayar who couldn't be more than amused by the sight.

"I am about to get rid of the vermin infesting my home," Minerva smirked widely, "Isn't it obvious?"

"What are you talking about?" Orianna glared, "You're supposed to sign the stupid contract and give us access to your water!"

"Let me put this into words you'll all understand," Minerva clapped her hands together and took a breath before she spoke again, "I know all about your silly plan to get me to marry your son," she glanced at Altair, "and I know all about your planets' near extinction due to the lack of water. I also know that you," she glared at Nerio, "nearly cost me my marriage."

"I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Really?" Minerva held her hand out to Veren who placed a small recorder in her palm, "Because this little thing says otherwise," she waved the small device.

"Where did that come from?" Altair looked at all three of his children.

"From me, father," Veren stepped forwards, "I hid it inside the lounge room where I was going to get him to reveal everything to me but the Doctor beat me to it. I could not allow my family to commit this atrocious act on behalf of my planet."

Minerva looked at the Doctor with teary eyes, "Thank you," she said quietly.

Veren had found her in her bedroom and forced her way inside through the guards to show her the recorder where Nerio practically revealed the entire plan he and his family plotted. Minerva heard the arguments between Nerio and the Doctor, the threats, the sounds of violence...and even her grandfather coming to her defense. She had felt rage at knowing she'd been thought of as ignorant and wanted to confront the family as soon as she heard it.

But she was clever. And patient.

She picked this moment to ensure that no rumors were spread about her in any bad way. She needed the Monsoon to see how the royal family of Nix Terra were greater threats than the Time Lord she married.

"Why would you do that, you stupid girl!?" Altair snatched Veren by the arm, "Of course, for that wretched guard I dismissed, wasn't it? You betrayed this family for a peasant?"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Veren exclaimed, her eyes watering up as her father let her go, "I did this because it was the right thing to do."

"I have my first proclamation," Minerva announced to them and the audience, "From this day on, I hereby banish King Altair, Prince Nerio and Princess Orianna from the Monsoon," she glared at the trio, "If you _ever_ step on my planet I will have you arrested and may your gods help you because as meek as Moontsays are thought to be we have a heavy justice system here."

"You can't do that," Altair shook his head, "We need your water for the survival of the kingdom! Is the Queen going to allow death of innocents, hm?" he smirked, "Plus, you need us to help the Monsoon thrive. Or are you going to condemn your people," he pointed at the audience, "to death?"

"Actually, it's just _you_ that needs _me_ ," Minerva corrected and stepped back, "A while ago, my husband brought me to the Starship UK where I met a lovely queen, Liz 10, who told me all about the trading the Monsoon had with her kingdom. Liz?" she looked out into the audience and smiled upon seeing the Queen of the Starship UK step out to the carpet and make her way to the platform, giving a curtsy bow to Minerva once she stopped at the front of the stairs, "Liz and I have made our own contract in which both our kingdoms benefit in equal amounts."

"Kaeya?" Mayar blinked with shock at the revelation.

"Minerva, when did that happen?" even the Doctor had to comment on it, genuinely stunned.

"I stole your TARDIS in the end of our trip to go into the past and formally meet Liz 10, this version," she gestured to Liz then looked back at the Seonel's, "And unlike you three, Liz is more than happy to help me in my new reign."

"A Queen always helps another Queen," Liz remarked, "This is why my own kingdom does not do trading with Nix Terra."

"Thanks to her, the Monsoon now has awaiting contracts with other countries as well. My planet will do just fine, how about yours?" Minerva raised an eyebrow at Altair, unable to help her smirk of victory as she watched the trio grow uneasy and concerned over their survival. "But don't worry, I don't plan on letting all those innocent citizens of Nix Terra to die. I am more than open to do another contract. However, the only one I will negotiate with is Princess Veren," she gestured to the blonde woman who was now wide eyed with surprise as well, "She is the only one I trust and currently not banished."

"But she doesn't know anything about contracts," Altair tried to argue but Minerva narrowed her eyes and stepped forwards.

"Then _teach_ her," she snapped, "For now, I want you and your two children to leave my planet so I can get back to my coronation celebration."

"But-"

"Guards," Minerva called, "get them out my coronation and off my planet at once."

As the guards came towards the platform, Altair, Nerio, and Orianna started making their way down the stairs, unable to take the embarrassment. Minerva moved to her throne and sat down with a proud smirk, feeling far better now.

"This isn't over," Nerio pointed at her, ignoring the grabs of the guards.

"I think it's quite over," the Doctor had to remark as he went up the stairs of the platform, coming to stand beside Minerva, "I told you not to underestimate my wife. I don't call her Clever Girl for nothing," he smirked.

"I am no simple Queen when it comes to my enemies," Minerva waved with her fingers, "And my dear enemy, spread the word to the world: the Monsoon has a new Queen and she is _not_ to be messed with."

Veren sadly watched her family be taken away and sighed once they were out the doors. She walked to the front of Minerva's throne and bowed her head, "I am so sorry," she whispered, "I...I didn't know their actions went to this extent, I swear."

"We believe you," the Doctor spoke his and Minerva's thoughts aloud, "There is no doubt in our minds that you are the rightful heir to your family's throne."

"Thank you, Veren," Minerva stood up and took the woman's hands, "You've proven to be an honest friend and I will always be thankful to you for opening my eyes. You are always going to be welcomed on this planet. And..." she innocently smiled, "...feel free to talk to your special friend about a job I can offer here. You know, the one that makes you feel protected?"

Veren's eyes snapped up to her, "Really?" she gasped.

"I'm sort of in need of more guards," Minerva nodded, "If he's up for the job, then-"

"Yes! Yes, he is!" Veren hugged Minerva and laughed, "Oh, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Minerva pulled away and looked at the rest of the audience, "I am so sorry for having to take care of this in front of you all. However, there is one more issue I have to speak with all of you and there's honestly no better place than this one," Veren quickly made her way down and moved back to the audience along with Liz while Minerva took the Doctor's hand and brought him beside her, "I want to clarify all those rumors regarding to my marriage with a Time Lord," she smiled sweetly, "It's all true," she ignored the murmurs of the audience as she looked at the Doctor, "I am _married_ to a Time Lord. I married the Doctor years ago and I love him," she turned completely to him, "He's kind, he's generous, and he's a hero. He deserves to a chance from all of you."

"But, your highness," one of the citizens spoke up, making Minerva look over, "Time Lords are the reason our planet nearly died."

"But not this one," she corrected, "My husband, upon hearing our near extinction, came here, in the middle of his battles just so he could try to save me and as many more Moontsays as possible. Does that sound like an enemy to you?" the people started to look at each other while whispering, "I'm not saying you have to love him," she glanced at the Doctor, "That's my job," she grinned, making him laugh, "I'm asking you to give him a chance. He has a lot to offer to this planet and to all of you."

"What can he do?" the same citizen asked outloud.

"He can do many things," Minerva began but was interrupted by a different voice.

"He can save a life."

Everyone looked over to see a young woman with very short blonde hair and green eyes, standing at the doorway. She wore a burgundy, floor-length, strapless dress and looked confident in her stride as she walked towards the platform. She stopped in front of the stairs and knelt down as a bow, "Your highness," she greeted.

"Who are you?" Minerva had to ask as the woman looked up with a smirk.

"Katyia, ma'am," the woman answered and chuckled as the pair's eyes widened, "Yeah, sort of got the same reactions from my parents after changing."

"Katyia?" the Doctor hurried down the stairs and helped the woman up, checking her over for any visible injuries from the regeneration.

"I did it," she smiled softly, "In the end, I thought about what you told me, and I...I changed," she put her hands on her face, "I'm fully changed and...I think I'm healthy," she turned around to the audience, "Friends, my name is Katyia. Most of you know me as the baker's, Dathan's, ill daughter, the one that never comes down from home. Look at me," she took a couple steps forwards with her arms opened beside her, "I am the same woman merely with an appearance change. I am no longer sick, I dare to believe. And why? Because I regenerated," she smirked again when the audience gasped, "That's right. Me, a simple Moontsay, managed to trigger her regeneration cycle. How? Because of that man right there," she pointed at the Doctor, "Thanks to the Queen, the Doctor came to see me for months, teaching me about regeneration. He helped me for months when he really had no obligation. I'll be honest when I say that at first I wasn't very trusting of him. Like all of you, most of you, I grew up with the stories of the evil Time Lords who made sure to keep us down and away from our true potential. But now I realize that we've had the story wrong. Sure, there are bad Time Lords but hey, there are also bad Moontsays. There are bad people in every planet but that doesn't mean the entire species is bad. Moontsays, we've survived for a reason, we survived to begin a new era of peace. The Queen would not bring an evil man to her palace and much less to her kingdom, would she?" she raised an eyebrow. "She cares for us, she always has and we all know it. She's done so much for us that the least we can do is give her husband a chance," she turned to face the Doctor, "I am more than willing to get to know him. My family owes you so much, _I_ owe you so much," Katyia made another bow, for him this time, "There is no way to show you my gratitude for what you've done for me," she looked up, "Although my father did say you'll never have to pay for his pastries ever again," she added, making him and Minerva laugh, "He's very serious."

Minerva came down the staircase and took the Doctor's hand and cleared her throat, "I have many proclamations that will benefit all of you, I swear. All I ask in return is for a chance. You just saw that the man you all would have believed to be the proper husband for me turned out to be a vile liar. _My_ husband would never lie to you," she looked at the Doctor with a soft smile, "He's my Martian, the man I will trust until the day I die. Give him a chance."

After that, the pair didn't wait to hear any responses as they shared a loving kiss, wanting to close the unusual coronation with something warm and kind.

~ 0 ~

The celebration was moved to the courtyard of the palace after the coronation. There were dozens of tables set up around to seat nearly the entire kingdom. It was the first time the palace had been opened up for anyone and so it was quite crowded. The gardens were overtaken by the children running around, playing. There was music being played for who ever would like a dance, food being brought out for those who were hungry, and simply a nice area for people to gather around.

Minerva had been overlooking the area, having just finished gathering with her grandmother, father and uncle. She received millions of hugs and congratulations from them that she was sure she was still red as a tomato from it. She'd noticed her grandfather conversing with Liz 10, had been for quite a while now, and she felt like it was time for them to have a talk. Hopefully, this one might go better than all the ones they had prior.

"Grandfather," Minerva called as she joined him and Liz, "Liz, do you mind if I cut in?" she asked the woman.

"Not at all," Liz smiled and politely bid goodbye to the two.

Minerva turned to face her grandfather with a cheeky smile that grew with each second, "You sided with the Doctor," she poked him playfully, "You actually sided with my husband, you were on the same team."

"Kaeya," Mayar sighed and looked away, not wanting to admit it so plainly.

"Do you see how wrong you were about the Doctor?" Minerva gave him a sharp look, "You were about to marry me off to some man who only saw me an object of power."

"Kaeya-"

"No, grandfather," Minerva shook her head, more serious than ever, "You need to see your mistake. How you judged my husband without ever giving him an opportunity."

"You're angry," Mayar said quietly.

"Of course I am!" Minerva exclaimed, raising her voice only slightly out of respect for the other guests. "You were going to _marry_ me to some guy I didn't even love! Behind my back!"

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Maya defended himself without much motivation, for he knew it had been wrong from the start.

"And how'd that turn out for you?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Grandfather, I'm very disappointed in you."

"Don't worry, I'm not very happy myself," Maya sighed, looking to the side.

"Good," Minerva bluntly said, knowing she was harsh but she felt there was no other way she should be at the moment. "Because I want you to remember how you feel right now next time you want to insult my husband. I want you to remember this day the next time you feel like judging someone without giving them a chance."

"You're being very cruel with me, Kaeya," Mayar looked at her with teary eyes.

"No, I'm being honest," Minerva maintained herself, not about to give in so easily to his guilt. "I want you to learn from this experience, grandfather. It's like I said back at the coronation, I don't expect you to love the Doctor, I merely ask that you give him a chance. Don't be best friends, be civil with each other."

"I suppose I owe him that much," Mayar sighed.

"That and much more," Minerva declared.

"I'll admit I've made several mistakes with the Doctor," Mayar conceded, "I have poor lack of judgement. I thought the most pristine family would be the best family for you than a Time Lord who can't even live ten minutes in the right order," Minerva chuckled lightly at that, no point in defending the Doctor from that one.

"I understand where you come from, believe me. You lost a son and I lost a dad. We lost our family due to a war we didn't even take part in. I get the resentment, I do. But it's really not the Doctor's fault. He came to search for any survivors, to help us when he had no obligation to. He had a family of his own...and he came for me and my people. Yes, it was too late, but he came and that's what counts. He left his battles to come and help another planet. Does that really sound like a bad person to you? Hmm?"

"Kaeya..."

"Don't you 'Kaeya' me," Minerva snapped suddenly, startling the older man, "You know very well the answer to that. I just want you to get along to the point where we can all be in the same room."

"I am afraid, Kaeya," Mayar admitted to her, "He may not be a bad person to _you_ but he has made countless enemies in this world. How am I guaranteed they will not hurt you because of him?"

Minerva could understand that point as it was a point the Doctor had brought up with her once or twice, "You're not," she spoke with the truth, "I know who I married and I know the dangers but I am willing to risk it if it means being with him. I would rather be out there fighting than living behind a glass as if I were something fragile. I'm adventurous, grandfather, and it just so happens my husband is too."

"You always did have this crazy ideas of traveling," Mayar shook his head, making her smile as his tone had grown friendlier, "I never expected you to follow through."

"Just because I'm traveling does not mean I forget about my home. I will be here more often, I promise. I feel like that is something on my part that I have failed to do," Minerva sighed, "I promise to spend more days here with you. But in return, I need you to promise that you will try to get along with the Doctor."

Maya slowly nodded, "Yes, I will honestly try not to shout at the man."

Minerva smiled, "Thank you, grandfather. That's all I ask," she then hugged him tight, hoping this would be the commencement of a civil life between her husband and grandfather.

~ 0 ~

Minerva walked towards the table where her human friends were sitting at. Originally, she had been looking for the Doctor, whom gone missing a little while ago. She wandered around the place and instead found Martha, Donna, and Stacey talking at the table, respective husbands (and date) all gone as well.

"Hey, is everything going fine?" she asked them all upon joining them.

"And who are you exactly?" Donna raised an eyebrow, smirking as Minerva frowned, " _My_ clever sister wasn't ginger."

"Yeah, my best friend was a brunette," Martha added.

"Alright, I get it, I should've visited earlier," Minerva rolled her eyes and started hugging. She pulled Donna out of her seat to hug her first, "I've been real busy, honest."

"Yeah, yeah, it's nice to see you," Donna hugged back, "And congrats on your coronation," she pulled away, "And, not to mention, the interesting ending to it. You just can't be normal at anything can you?"

"Sorry about that," Minerva sighed and pulled her chair out for Donna to sit back down, "But I wanted no rumors to be spread around. I preferred for everyone to see what really happened."

"I think it was a cool coronation," Stacey stood up and hugged her next, "You stuck it to those snobs real good," she laughed.

"Thought you may say that," Minerva had to laugh.

"You know me," Stacey pulled away and sat down.

"I do," Minerva moved over to Martha and helped her up, "M-Martha!" she blinked and stepped back as Martha stood up...revealing a noticeable baby bump.

She had caught a glimpse of the new appearance of Martha back in the coronation room but after so many things Minerva had grown a bit unsure she'd seen correctly. But now that she had her best friend standing in front of her Minerva knew she hadn't been wrong. Martha was pregnant...and several months into by the looks of it.

"Surprise!" Martha waved her hands and laughed, setting her hands on her bump.

"You owe me ten bucks," Stacey pointed at Donna.

"You bet on this!?" Minerva turned to them with a frown.

"Donna bet that you would faint and I bet that you wouldn't," Stacey shrugged, "See, _I_ was doing something good here. I believed in you," she held a thumbs up.

"I'm gonna kill you," Minerva declared.

"Ah-ah, not on your coronation day you're not," Stacey wagged a finger.

Minerva rolled her eyes and turned back to Martha, "Wow, I mean...just...wow," she blinked again, "How many months?"

"Five months," Martha beamed, "Apparently, it's a boy."

"That's amazing," Minerva gawked, "I'm going to have a god-son…because I _am_ going to be the godmother right?"

Martha laughed, "Of course. There's no one else fit for the job."

"Congratulations, Martha," Minerva moved to hug her, "I can't wait to hold that little munchkin in a couple of months!" she pulled away and exclaimed, "Group hug!"

"We just hugged," Stacey reminded.

"Well again," Minerva rolled her eyes, "It's been a long time since we've all been together, hug, now!"

And so, Donna and Stacey stood up and moved to Martha and Minerva, all hugging and laughing. On a chance, Minerva noticed Amy picking at a couple desert plates on a table, all alone. With a frown, Minerva stepped back from her friends, "There's one person that I'd like for you to meet," she pointed and then looked back at Amy, "Amy!" she called, startling the ginger from her plate, "Come here!" she waved.

Amy looked around and stood up, draping a cloak over her wedding dress (as she didn't have much time to get changed from her reception to the coronation) and hurried over, 'What's up?" she sheepishly asked as she knew the other women (except for Stacey as they'd already met) must have been Minerva's other friends and previous companions.

"Where's Rory, and River?" Minerva first asked about that, thinking it weird that River just disappeared all of a sudden.

"Rory got taken away by the other blokes," Amy nodded.

"And River?"

"She got into some drinking game with a Captain Jack..."

'WHAT?" Minerva's eyes widened, "No, no, no, no!" she shook her head, "No drinking! Absolutely no drinking!"

"Oh calm down _mom_ , they're over there," Stacey pointed at the other side of the courtyard where sure enough River and Jack sat on stools with glasses of wine while laughing.

"They're under guards," Donna added.

Minerva sighed and agreed with that, "Well, I'd like you all to meet our newest companion, and recently wedded," she added with a whisper, "Amy Pond, well, Williams."

"Pond," Amy smirked.

"Right."

"Martha," Martha shook Amy's hand.

"Donna!" Donna moved to shake Amy's hand, "I see gingers are overtaking the TARDIS now," she nudged Minerva, "Must be driving the Doctor mad because he's not ginger," she, Martha and Stacey laughed.

"Yeah well he's got a ginger wife, should be good enough," Minerva flipped her hair dramatically, nearly tipping her crown off her head.

"Still don't understand how you haven't left that spaceman yet," Donna shook her head, playfully smirking, "He's gotten even weirder now!"

"Yeah, what's up with the, um," Martha mimicked a bow-tie on her neck, making Minerva and Amy laugh, "I mean I thought the suits were bad enough."

"Oh they were cute," Minerva smiled.

"He wore suits?" Amy raised an eyebrow, not able to picture that one. She thought the bow-tie was ridiculous enough and now she comes to hear the man used to wear suits all the time?

"Pinstriped suites," Donna added.

"Oh my god," Amy laughed again.

"Geek," Martha declared.

"Oi, he's _my_ geek," Minerva crossed her arms, "and speaking of, has anyone seen him?" she looked around, "Can't seem to find him..."

"I saw him talking to that Katyia girl," Stacey pointed over to the newly regenerated Katyia who was at a table with the rest of her family.

"I think I'll go ask her, then," Minerva smiled, "Can I leave you all to care for my Pond?"

"I can take care of myself," Amy made a face.

"Oh ignore her," Martha took Amy's hand and moved them back to the table, "We'll give you pointers on how to survive the alien pair as best as possible."

"Hey!" Minerva frowned.

"Go find your spaceman," Donna waved her off.

Minerva huffed but went on to do just that, in the end secretly smiling as she heard the laughter of Amy along with her other friends. She was glad to know that another relationship was about to start, that of her newest companion with her prior companions (and childhood friend). She walked up to Katyia's table and smiled, "Hi, I don't suppose any of you have seen my husband?"

"He said something about an iced lake," Katyia pointed back.

Minerva beamed, "Really?"

Katyia nodded, "Mhm. Probably waiting for you there."

"Oh, I can't wait to see what that Martian has in store," Minerva bit her lip and was about to move on when Dathan called for her.

"I'm sure Katyia has already expressed this but, thank you," Dathan had stood up from his seat, along with his wife, Britta, "Thank you for giving us our daughter back."

Minerva smiled and took both their hands, "This was the Doctor, in reality. That's what he does, saves people."

"But he had no reason to help us," Britta said, "We're not exactly royalty or-"

"You were people in need of help," Minerva cut in, "and that's all he needed to know. And, Katyia," she turned to the woman, "I hope this isn't an inconvenience but I do kind of plan on using your experience to help start an idea I've been toggling with for months."

'Anything you need you've got it," Katyia quickly assured, "It's the least I can do. Sign me up for anything."

"Thank you," Minerva nodded and was about to move again when she recalled something else and looked back at Dathan, "And, um...Dathan, I also heard that, we, um...we get pastries for free and whenever we like? Does that include like...me too?"

Dathan chuckled, "Yes your majesty. It always has."

Minerva clapped her hands, "Excellent! Now I've really got to!" she pointed and with the family's nod she dashed off to go find that Martian.

~ 0 ~

Minerva walked up to the hill that would lead to her favorite iced lake. She lifted the sides of her gown and walked as careful as possible. She saw the TARDIS set at the center of the lake, reminding her of the millions of times that blue box had appeared on that spot in the past. She smiled and hurried down, looking around for the Doctor. As she neared the iced lake she noticed her favorite flowers, the Wild Sesame of the Monsoon, were placed all around the iced lake. Carefully, she stepped onto the lake, over some of the flowers, and looked around for the Doctor.

"Martian?" she called as she headed for the TARDIS, knocking on the doors, "Martian, are you in there?" she frowned when no one answered. She tried opening the doors herself but the box wouldn't budge, "Hm," she stepped back and turned away to continue her search.

Not a minute later did arms wrap around her waist from behind and a bright, purple flower with a silvery middle was presented to her, "Flower for my flower?" the Doctor asked.

"Ha, ha, weak attempt by the way," Minerva tilted her head up to see her Martian's face with a smirk, "You best work on those smooth lines of yours."

"Well, there goes my attempt to be romantic," he sighed while she laughed.

"Oh, I never said it was bad," she looked back at the flower he held in front of her and took it, "I love it. This is our place," she gestured to the lake, "Nothing you do here will ever be bad."

The Doctor pressed a kiss to her temple and let go of her to walk around her. Once he stood in front of her, he knelt down and lowered his head for a traditional bow, "My Queen," he said.

Minerva let out a breath and smiled, moving to set her flower on the lake. She removed her crown and gently set it down beside her flower before kneeling in front of the Doctor, "I actually prefer the titles 'My wife'," she draped her arms around her neck and lowered her head to capture his lips in a kiss, "Or, 'Clever Girl'," she added before giving him another kiss, smirking when she felt the Doctor's hands settling on her waist.

"I do like those titles too," the Doctor pulled away and took a breath, "It's just, you're a Queen now, and..."

"That changes me?" Minerva frowned.

"Not in a bad way, love," the Doctor brushed a lock of her hair from her face, sensing she was beginning to worry, "Now everyone sees you how I see you, a queen. A precious Queen," he tapped her nose, making Minerva blush.

"Thank you," she whispered and bit her lip, "And, um, I don't think I've properly thanked you for defending me earlier."

"I am _really_ sorry you had to find out about that," the Doctor sighed, "That was not the way I wanted you to find out."

"No, I had to find out sooner or later," Minerva whispered, "Preferably sooner. You know, I knew that people may have thought of me as clueless and ignorant-"

"But you're not," the Doctor made sure she understood that. He would not have his wife, the woman who banished the most pristine royal family in the world, believe herself an 'ignorant fool'.

"I heard everything," Minerva closed her eyes as she reheard the recording Veren played for her earlier, "I've never felt so...belittled," she confessed, "Even with Sophia, she...never went that far."

"I promise you will never hear any of that again," the Doctor quickly said, meaning every word, though Minerva chuckled lightly.

"Why didn't you tell me what my grandfather was planning on?"

"Because...I wanted to give him a chance to mend his error on his own."

"I should have known from the start," Minerva gave him a look.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor sighed, "I just...I didn't want to give you two another reason to argue. I cause enough problems between you two."

Minerva put her hands on either side of his face, "This is not your fault! Don't you ever blame yourself."

"I earn my enemies, Minerva," the Doctor said quietly, bowing his head in shame, "And I am no good man, you know this."

"I don't care how anyone sees you," Minerva smiled softly, "I'm your _wife_ , and only _my_ opinions should matter. That's how I view your opinions. You're my hero, for what you have done in the past...and for what you did for me today." The Doctor questioned her words with a look, making her chuckle, "I know you punched Nerio for me. Usually, I don't condone violence but in this case I'll let it slide." She pecked his lips that quickly turned into a full-formed kiss.

As the celebration went on back in the palace, the brand new Queen and her hero remained in their iced-lake talking about their plans for the future as well as giving each other kisses here and there.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

What a coronation .-. I can't tell you how much fun it was writing Minerva acting all Queenly and badass banishing the Seonel's. And I can definitely say you'll see more badassery from her part in the next story.

 ** _For the Reviews:_**

You can guess about the bracelet but I won't say a word ;). I don't think the humans, besides Amy and Rory, would have remembered the incident because they weren't near the Ponds. I feel like they wouldn't remember that they forgot the Doctor. *shivers* I tend to forget season 6 honestly as it was not my favorite. But I did rewrite things if that's what you meant ;). There will still be the Doctor being all 'Oncoming Storm' whether it'd be for Amy, Minerva, or River, someone he cares for gets taken and he's not happy. Well, the Christmas special is up next ;)

Lol don't worry, some things did go down as you saw xD. It's all okay, don't worry about it! Read when you can, review when you can/like. And thank you, I do have much planned for seasons to come! Good luck with the work you've got on your hands!

* * *

So, the next chapter is the last one of this story - yowzah! That's a cute chapter, with a very nice ending I promise ;)

 **ALSO** I just noticed _Next Stop Everywhere_ has reached 201 faves and I'm sooooo happy to see that! I'm thinking of a celebration...in the form of a crossover? I was thinking you guys choose a crossover between Minerva/Doctor (10 or 11) and any other story listed in my profile. It'd be one chapter, like a one-shot! For example, you may like to see a cross over between Minerva/Doctor and the Doctor Who one-shot's Jana  & the 12th Doctor? Or maybe something more different like Minerva/Doctor & the Original's Maleny/Klaus? Or maybe Penny Dreadful's Alma/Lily/Dorian and Minerva/Doctor? It's nothing set in stone, just an idea.

If you'd like to voice your opinion, simply leave a review.


	18. Christmas Wishes

Kazran Sardick stood in front of a large window in his home, looking out at the buildings of the city while talking to a family who stood at the entrance of the room, "On every world, wherever people are, in the deepest part of the winter, at the exact mid-point, everybody stops and turns and hugs as if to say, "Well done. Well done, everyone, we're halfway out of the dark." Back on Earth, we called this Christmas or the Winter Solstice. On this world, the first settlers called it the Crystal Feast. You know what I call it?" he turned to the family, "I call it expecting something for nothing!"

The head of the family, the father, stepped forwards, "Sir. Mr Sardick. We're only asking for one day. Just let her out for Christmas," he looked over at two servants who were wheeling in a cryogenic pod into the room in which his sister-in-law was 'sleeping' in, "She loves Christmas."

"Does she? Oh, does she?" Kazran mocked and headed to the pod, "I see! Hello!" he tapped the window with his cane, "Wakey-wakey - it's Christmas! Do you know what?" he looked back, "I think she's a bit cool about the whole thing," he frowned when no one laughed and so looked at his servants and grumbled, "That was funny," and they promptly laughed at his joke.

"She's frozen," the son of the family spoke up.

"She's what, sorry?"

"She's in the ice, she can't hear you."

"Oh, what a clever little boy," Kazran gave a fake smile then looked up at the parents, "You must be so irritated," he whispered to the servant beside him, "How much?"

"Er...it's 4,500 Gideons, sir."

"You took a loan of 4,500 Gideons and Little Miss Christmas is my security," Kazran informed as a phone rang, waving off one his servants to go answer it.

"We're not asking for her back. Just let her have one day," the father of the family insisted, "Let her have Christmas with us."

"Sir, it's the President," the servant, who'd answered the phone, called.

"Tell him I'm busy," Kazran shrugged, "Now...where were we? Oh, yes!" he took a look at the blonde woman in the pod, "She's pretty, though, your daughter. Maybe I should keep her."

"She's not my daughter, sir," the father shook his head.

"She's my sister," his wife corrected, "She volunteered for the ice when the family were in difficulties many years ago."

"Sorry, sir," the servant with the phone intervened again, "The President says there's a galaxy-class ship trapped in the cloud layer and...well, we have to let it land."

"Or?" Kazran glanced back.

"Well..." the servant was a bit surprised at the unperturbed attitude of the man, "...or it'll crash, sir."

"Oh. Well, it's a kind of landing, isn't it?"

"It's from Earth, sir, registering over 4,000 life forms on board."

"Not if we wait a bit!" Kazran chuckled as if it were a joke.

"You can't just let it crash, sir," the servant blinked.

"Says who? Oh, give it here," Kazran moved over and took the phone, "Look, petal, we already have a surplus population. No more people allowed on this planet."

Meanwhile, the son of the family had heard a sort of wheezing sound coming from above and then he saw soot falling into the fireplace!

"I don't make the rules. Oh, no, hang on... I do," Kazran gave another laugh and hung up, "Right, you lot... poor, begging people, off home and pray for a miracle," he shooed the family off.

Just as the family was about to leave, the little boy looked back at the fireplace in time to see much more soot falling down when suddenly, the Doctor and Minerva fell through. The Doctor quickly stood up and helped Minerva up, both covered in dust and soot.

"Ah! Yes, blimey. Sorry! Christmas Eve on a rooftop, saw a chimney, my whole brain just went, "What the hell!"" the Doctor beamed as he looked at the group, ignoring their stunned reactions.

"Never in my life have I tried something as stupid as that," Minerva laughed, patting her hair to release some of the soot.

"Don't worry, fat fella will be doing the rounds later," the Doctor pointed at the children of the family, "We're just scoping out the general...chimney-ness. Yes. Nice size, good traction... big tick!"

"Fat fella?" the father blinked, frowning with confusion.

"Father Christmas, Santa Claus...or, as I've always known him, Jeff," the Doctor shrugged.

"There's no such person as Father Christmas," the little boy shook his head.

"Who do you think puts your gifts under your tree, then?" Minerva crossed her arms, " _Always_ believe in Santa."

"Plus, I have proof," the Doctor took out a photo from his jacket's pocket and walked over to the children, "Me and Father Christmas, Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge, 1952. See him at the back with the blonde...Albert Einstein. The three of us together...hrrroom! Watch out!"

"Yeah, never let your husband out of your sight or who knows what kind trouble he'll get into," Minerva shot him a look for that, the Doctor grinning innocently at her.

"OK? Now, what's this?" he turned for a big control panel of buttons and knobs, "And I love this, a big flashy lighty thing - that's what brought me here. Big flashy lighty things have got me written all over them. Not actually, but give me time and a crayon," he plopped down on a chair and faced the group.

"Please don't," Minerva nearly begged as she headed for the control panel, "Console's still got some marks form your last attempt to brand your name on it," she thumped his arm.

"Ow," he pouted and rubbed his arm. He really hadn't meant any harm. He just thought it would be nice to get creative...so...he may or may not...but did...attempt to make some decorative scribbles of his name (and Minerva's) on the console.

The TARDIS had _not_ been happy.

"So," Minerva leaned on the side of the control panel and looked at Kazran, "I'm guessing you're the one that 'controls the sky'?" she couldn't quite grasp the idea that someone could actually _control_ a _sky_. That sounded completely ridiculous despite everything she'd seen in her travels, "And those knobs and switches back here is connected to that spire in your dome."

"Well, technically, it controls the clouds, which technically aren't clouds at all," the Doctor reminded, "Well, they're clouds of tiny particles of ice. Ice clouds, love that."

"I'd try to have moved them with my own powers but it'd be total waste of time," Minerva sighed.

Apart from the fact she was still in training for her powers, Minerva knew that the clouds 'being tamed' would band back together to form the clouds if she tried to disperse them with her powers. That was why she and the Doctor had come down here in the first place. After getting a distress signal from Amy and Rory, who'd had to pause their honeymoon due to their spaceship cruise malfunctioning and about to crash, Minerva and the Doctor had figured out the clouds weren't actually clouds and instead were elements she couldn't control. But they'd also figured out someone else was already in control of them.

"Who is that?" Minerva pointed at the pod in the near center of the room, "Pretty woman...why's she in ice?" she frowned.

"She's nobody important," Kazran waved it off.

"Excuse you," Minerva glanced at him, mildly offended by the insult, " _You_ are no one to declare that."

"Do you know, in 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important before," the Doctor shared before standing up and trying his hand at the control panel, "Now, this console is the key to saving that ship, or I'll eat my hat... if I had a hat. I'll eat someone's hat. Not someone who's using their hat - I don't want to shock a nun, or something. Sorry, rambling, cos...cos this isn't working!" in exasperation, he let the controls go.

"The controls are isomorphic," Kazran walked over to them, "One to one, they respond only to me."

"Oh, you fibber... Isomorphic! There's no such thing," the Doctor scoffed.

Kazran rolled his eyes and flipped a switch turning the entire machine off then switched it back on after a minute. The Doctor tried doing the same but the machine stayed on. Confused, he took out the screwdriver and checked the controls and Kazran.

"These controls are isomorphic!" the Doctor concluded in a mumble.

"Because we didn't know that before," Minerva playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"The skies of this entire world are mine," Kazran said, "My family tamed them, and now I own them."

"Tamed the sky?" Minerva repeated with distastefulness, "That doesn't sound very nice. We know you're in control, but... _why_ exactly are you in control? The sky is for everyone, you know."

"I'm Kazran Sardick," the man turned to her, "and the skies are _mine_."

"Right, but you can't exactly claim _rights_ to the sky-"

"I _own_ the sky," he repeated , more aggravated that she was still trying to correct him on something she clearly didn't know about.

"But you can't-"

"Get out!"

Minerva saw the Doctor about to reprimand Kazran for that but she held a finger to him and stopped it. She looked back at Kazran, "No, we will not leave and you are going to help us."

Kazran glared, "Make an appointment."

Minerva wiggled her fingers in frustration and glared at the man, "There are 4,003 people in a spaceship trapped in your cloud belt. Without your help, they're going to die."

"Yes."

"You don't have to let that happen," the Doctor pointed out, frowning at the calmness the man took the news with.

"I know, but I'm going to," Kazran shrugged, "Bye-bye. Bored now. Chuck!"

The servants moved to take the pair out of the room but the Doctor ducked out of the grip on him while Minerva merely turned and sprayed them with water from her palm.

"Ooh, look at you both," Kazran took a seat, "Looking all tough now."

"There are 4,003 people we won't allow to die tonight," the Doctor moved beside Minerva, "Do you know where that puts you?"

"Where?"

"4,004," Minerva answered.

"Was that a sort of threat-y thing?" Kazran smiled in amusement.

"Whatever happens tonight, remember... you brought it on yourself," the Doctor warned as he took Minerva's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, right. ..Get them out of here. And next time, try and find me some funny poor people," Kazran waved them off as the servants started forcing them towards the doors along with the family.

The boy of the family picked up a lump of coal from the floor and chucked it at Kazran, hitting the man on the head. With an angry growl, Kazran stormed over to the boy and raised his hand to hurt him.

"Don't you dare!" Minerva struggled with the servant forcing her and the Doctor back.

"Don't you dare! You leave him!" the father of the family nearly pushed the servant with him down.

Kazran slowly lowered his hand at the frightened face of the boy, "Get him out of here! Get that foul-smelling family out of here! Out!" he shook his head and returned to his chair, sitting down and noticing that the pair still remained in the room, "What? What do you want?"

"A nice Christmas," Minerva casually shrugged, "But, you know, you didn't hit the boy..."

"Well, I will next time!"

"No, you see, you won't. Now why?" the Doctor began pondering, "What am I missing?"

"Get out! Get out of this house!" Kazran shouted as the Doctor started walking around the room.

"The chairs!" the Doctor turned to face Minerva, "Of course, the chairs! Stupid me, the chairs!"

"The chairs?" Kazran blinked with confusion, even Minerva agreeing with him this time.

"There's a portrait on the wall behind me," the Doctor pointed at the portrait, "Looks like you, but it's too old, so it's your father. All the chairs are angled away from it. Daddy's been dead for 20 years. But you still can't get comfortable where he can see you. There's a Christmas tree in the painting, but none in this house, on Christmas Eve. You're scared of him and you're scared of being like him. And good for you, you're not like him, not really. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you didn't hit the boy," the Doctor smiled and walked back to Minerva, "Merry Christmas, Mr Sardick."

"I despise Christmas!" Kazran exclaimed.

"You shouldn't. It's very you," the Doctor called as he and Minerva began walking away.

"It's what? What do you mean?"

"Halfway out of the dark," Minerva answered as they left.

~ 0 ~

Plans to save Amy and Rory, plus the entire guests of the ship they were on, had to change in a...drastic way. After meeting Kazran, the pair wandered the street while talking to Amy about the problem. There they discovered fish actually _swimming_ in the _air_ , well the fog but the point still stood. Amy reminded them that there was only an hour before the ship actually crashed. They discussed the possibilities of using the TARDIS but realized they couldn't exactly lock on to the ship with all the mayhem and so the only possible solution was one that involved Kazran...who'd need to turn nice all of a sudden. And so what became the plan? A Christmas Carol. Simple as that. Minerva was a bit hesitant to rewrite an entire life but the Doctor assured her that in the end it would benefit everyone in the end. So that was how they found theirselves back in the past of Kazran Sardick.

They'd snuck back into Kazran's home, after getting rid of the servants with lotteries here and there, and put on a projection for Kazran of his younger self talking so excitedly about the fish in the sky...only for his father to come in and begin reprimanding the boy and going as far as hitting him.

The current Kazran watched the projection in horror as he remembered the day, never noticing Minerva and the Doctor coming up behind him, solemnly watching the young Kazran crying with his head on his desk.

"It's OK. It's OK," the Doctor had set his hand on Kazran's shoulder.

"What have you done?" he jerked away and turned on the pair, "What is this?"

"Found it on an old drive. Sorry about the picture quality, had to recover the data using quantum enfolding and a paperclip," the Doctor sat down on Kazran's chair and picked up a newspaper, "Oh, I wouldn't bother calling your servants, they quit. Apparently they won the lottery at exactly the same time, which is a bit lucky when you think about it."

"There isn't a lottery," Kazran frowned.

" _Very_ lucky of your servants," Minerva smiled.

"Who are you?" Kazran, frustrated, demanded from the two.

"Tonight, we are the Ghosts Of Christmas Past," Minerva took a seat on the chair's armrest, "And we will not stop until we complete our mission."

"Did you ever get to see a fish back then, when you were a kid?" the Doctor set the newspaper down and looked at Kazran.

"What does that matter to you?" Kazran snapped.

"Look how it mattered to you," Minerva gestured to the projection with a sad sigh.

"I cried all night, and I learned life's most invaluable lesson."

"Which is?"

"Nobody comes," Kazran spat, "Get out! Get out of my house!"

"Okay, okay," the Doctor stood up and took Minerva back with him, "But we'll be back. Way back. Way, way back."

And the two ran off and disappeared...

...only to reappear in the TARDIS outside the window of young Kazran's bedroom.

The boy raised his head from his desk to look back and see the pair opening the window, the Doctor looking straight at the recorder on the boy's computer, "See? Back!" he waved, knowing the older, current Kazran would be watching the projection.

"Who are you? " young Kazran asked, a bit uneasy with the two strangers who popped in through his window.

"Don't worry, we're your new babysitters," Minerva came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Where's Mrs Mantovani?"

"Oh, you'll never guess! Clever old Mrs Manters, she only went and won the lottery!" the Doctor cheered as he went to jump on the boy's bed.

"Well, _I'm_ your new babysitter," Minerva sighed with resignation as she watched her husband act like a younger child than the one they were supposed to be working on.

"There isn't any lottery, though," Kazran looked up at her.

"I know. What a woman!" the Doctor jumped off the bed.

"If you're my babysitters, why are you climbing in the window?"

"Cos if I was climbing out, I'd be going in the wrong direction," the Doctor shrugged and pointed, "Pay attention."

"Mrs Mantovani's always my babysitter."

"Times change," the Doctor peered into the camera again, speaking to the older Kazran, "Wouldn't you say? You see... Christmas Past."

Kazran looked at him with confusion, "Who are you talking to?"

"You. Now, your past is going to change. That means your memories will too. Scary, but you'll get the hang of it."

"I don't understand..."

"I'll bet you don't! I wish I could see your face," the Doctor pointed between the boy and the camera with a grin.

"I think you're going to scare him, dear," Minerva watched with a bit of amusement from the side.

"Right, then," the Doctor agreed and turned to look at the room, "Your bedroom. Great! Let's see, you're 12 years old, so we'll stay away from under the bed. Cupboard! Big cupboard, I love a cupboard," he ran for it and opened it up, "Do you know, there's a thing called a face spider. It's just like a tiny baby's head with spider legs, and it's specifically evolved to scuttle up the backs of bedroom cupboards..."

"And now you _really_ scared him," Minerva called and bent down in front of the boy, "He's lying, totally lying. Believe _me_ , I'm the truth teller," she pointed at her and got a smile from him.

"Right, so what are we going to do?" the Doctor shut the cupboard and returned, "Eat crisps and talk about girls? I've never actually done that, but I bet it's easy. Girls! Yeah?"

"Exactly what girls were you going to talk about, dear?" Minerva turned with arms crossed and a look that described his ending if he didn't come up with something good in response, "Cos I'd sure like to hear some of that," she added with a sarcastic smile.

The Doctor opened his mouth with a fearful smile, "Well, obviously, my...my wife - my _adorable_ wife," he added the last part, "Of course about that one."

"Are you really babysitters?" Kazran was studying the two intently and didn't really get the 'professional' vibe from them. The man looked like a child himself and certainly acted like one while the woman could [possibly pass as a babysitter if she didn't look scary at the moment.

The Doctor turned to the boy with haste, pulling out the psychic paper and attempting a distraction from the not-so-well conversation with Minerva, "I think you'll find I'm universally recognized as a mature and responsible adult."

"It's just a lot of wavy lines," Kazran took a look at the paper.

"Ha!" Minerva barked a laugh and took the paper from the Doctor, "You shorted it out. Finally a lie too big!" she cleared her throat and looked at Kazran, "Kazran, _I_ am a mature and responsible adult who's here to babysit you," and she held the psychic paper to the boy again.

Not quite understanding, Kazran looked at the paper and blinked, "It does say that," he looked up with half-widened eyes, "How'd you do that?"

Minerva smirked and looked at the Doctor, "See that? _I'm_ an adult," she stuck her tongue at him.

"Hm," he suddenly smirked, "I'd like to point out that I am an adult by my people's standards and let's be honest I think you're quite aware of how...mature, I am," he shot her a smirk back.

Defeated, and sporting quite a blush on her face, she handed back the psychic paper, "Shut up," she muttered.

As he put away the paper away he looked back at Kazran, "Alright, so we're not babysitters but you don't want real ones, you want us."

"Why? What's so special about you?"

"Have you ever seen Mary Poppins?"

"No. "

"Good. Cos that comparison would've been rubbish," the Doctor shook his head and moved to the open window where the TARDIS was stationed at, "Fish in the fog, fish in the clouds. How do people ever get bored? How did boredom even get invented?"

"My dad's invented a machine to control the cloud belt. Tame the sky, he says," Kazran relayed, "The fish'll be able to come down, but only when we let them. We can charge whatever we like."

"We've seen the machine," Minerva muttered as the Doctor turned back to them.

"What? You can't have," Kazran looked up at her, confused.

"Tame the sky... Human beings, you always manage to find the boring alternative, don't you?" the Doctor sighed, "You want to see one? A fish. We can do that. We can see a fish."

"Aren't you going to tell me it's dangerous?" Kazran was a bit surprised at the calm manner the man had.

"Dangerous?! Come on, we're boys! And you know what boys say in the face of danger."

"This oughta be good," Minerva crossed her arms.

"What?" Kazran waited for the answer.

"Mummy!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Sounds about right," Minerva laughed.

"That'll be what ours is going to say one day," he winked at her, unable to see her blush at the comment and without an actual comment as was usual when they reached that topic.

~ 0 ~

A short time later, the trio had moved into the cupboard after rigging up a string that held the Doctor's screwdriver in the center of Kazran's bedroom while the Doctor held onto the other end of the string inside the cupboard.

"Are there any face spiders in here?" Kazran whispered to the pair, still frightened of the idea of spiders eating someone's faces.

"Nah, not at this time of night. They'll all be sleeping in your mattress," the Doctor answered, hearing Minerva's sigh afterwards.

"So why are you so interested in fish, Kazran?" she decided to just move on before he made it even worse for the boy.

"Cos they're scary."

"Funny, that's not the answer I would've went for," she gave him a small smile.

"But it's a very good answer," the Doctor nodded.

"Boys," she felt outnumbered at the moment and realized that was probably how the Doctor had felt prior to meeting Amy and Rory. There was pretty much always more women in that TARDIS with them that Minerva now thought she should probably let the Doctor have this one without spoilsports like her.

"What kind of tie is that?" Kazran pointed at the Doctor's bow-tie.

"A cool one," the Doctor became defensive fast, used to all the negative comments he received from it.

"Why is it cool?"

"Why are you really interested in fish?" the Doctor changed the topic.

"My school. During the last fog belt, the nets broke and there was an attack. Loads of them, a whole shoal. No-one was hurt, but it was the most fish ever seen below the mountains."

"Were you scared?" Minerva wondered, assuming that with massive amounts of fish it would cause chaos and fear.

"I wasn't there," Kazran sighed, "I was off sick. "

"Ooh...so you missed the action," Minerva realized the source of the interest of the boy.

"It's all anyone ever talks about now, the day the fish came. Everyone's got a story."

"But you don't," the Doctor had seen the problem as well.

"Why are you recording this?" Kazran glanced at the computer at the end of the cupboard with confusion.

"Do you pay attention at school, Kazran?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Cos you're not paying attention now," the Doctor said just as the string he held was tugged on, "Shh!"

"Doctor, I wouldn't..." Minerva watched him stand and move to open the door, "...at least not without precaution."

"It's a fish, Minerva, what exactly can it do?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her, "Eat me like Marcel the horse?"

Minerva hit his arm and huffed, "It's a natural fear," she tried to defend herself.

"Of course it is, love," the Doctor nodded and looked at Kazran, "You trust me, right?"

"Okay..."

"Oi! Eyes on the tie. Look at me. I wear it and I don't care. Trust me?"

"Yes," Kazran finally nodded with assurance.

"That's why it's cool," he smirked before finally opening the door and entering the bedroom to see a small fish repeatedly bumping into his screwdriver, "Hello, fishy. Let's see," he slowly walked close to the walls, "Interesting. Crystalline fog, eh? Maybe carrying a tiny electrical charge. Is that how you fly, little fishy?"

~ 0 ~

"What is it?" he heard Kazran call from the cupboard, "What kind? Can I see?"

"Just stay there a moment," the Doctor answered.

"We'll go out in a minute," Minerva assured the boy, "Precautions," she reminded.

"Is it big?" he called again, his curiosity just not settling.

~ 0 ~

"Nah, just a little one," the Doctor leaned closer to the small fish, "So, little fella, what do you eat?" and as if on cue, a shark swam into the room and gobbled up the small fish...and the Doctor's screwdriver.

"How little?" Kazran asked.

The Doctor jumped back from the shark's appearance and swallowed hard, "Erm..."

"Can we come out now?" Kazran grew impatient with the never-ending wait.

"No, no. Maybe just...wait there for a moment..." the Doctor slowly backtracked to the cupboard door.

"Doctor, what's going on out there?" Minerva had picked up on his new tone of voice and knew that wasn't the one he would've had if it was just a 'small' fish like he claimed it to be.

"What color is it?" Kazran continued his questionnaire, never suspecting anything.

'Big...big color," the Doctor made a dash for the doors and quickly entered the cupboard again.

"What happened!?" Minerva exclaimed as the door was pushed by the shark.

"Well, concentrating on the plusses, I think Kazran's definitely got a story of his own now," the Doctor struggled to keep the doors shut, "Also, I got a good look at the fish, and I understand the fog, which'll help me land a spaceship in the future, and save a lot of lives. And I'll get some readings off my sonic screwdriver when I get it off the shark in Kazran's bedroom."

"There's a shark in the bedroom!?" both Minerva and Kazran nearly shouted at that.

"Oh, fine, focus on that part!" the Doctor frowned.

"Not much else to focus on, dear," Minerva joined in on the door struggle but the banging had stopped almost entirely after she'd tried to help.

"Has it gone?" Kazran asked, "What's it doing?"

"What do you call it if you don't have any feet, and you're taking a run-up?" the Doctor took the boy's hand and Minerva's to pull them to the end of the cupboard just as the shark broke through the doors, ending the recording.

The shark had gotten stuck in the doorway and was trying to eat them with its big mouth open, also allowing them to see a green glow inside...being the Doctor's screwdriver.

"It's going to eat us, it's going to eat us, it's going to eat us..." Kazran shut his eyes, "Is it going to eat us?"

"Maybe we're going to eat it, but I don't like the odds," the Doctor had to say to brighten the mood.

"Shut up," Minerva snapped at him and hugged the boy inbetween them, "We'll think of something, you'll see."

"It's stuck," the Doctor thought that was probably better to say, "Let's see. Tiny brain. If I had my screwdriver, I could probably stun it."

"Well, where's your screwdriver?" Kazran opened one eye.

"Well, concentrating on the plusses... within reach. There's a real chance, the way it's wedged in the doorway, of keeping its mouth open."

"There is?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, already feeling uneasy with the plan he was probably forming.

"Agree with me, love, cos I've only got two goes, and then it's your turn."

"Two goes?"

"Two arms," he held his arms up with a cheery grin, "Right, then! OK. Geronimo! Open wide!" and he made a go on the shark.

~ 0 ~

Luckily enough, the Doctor had been correct about the shark's stuck-open mouth and was able to retrieve his screwdriver...in bits and pieces but retrieved. They'd moved over to the patio outside Kazran's bedroom where the shark had followed them but had grown weak suddenly and collapsed on the ground. While the Doctor was checking his screwdriver, Minerva stood beside Kazran who knelt beside the shark.

"What's the big fishy done to you? Swallowed half of you, that's what," the Doctor was...cooing at the screwdriver, "Half a screwdriver, what use is that? Bad, big fishy."

"Yes, check the screwdriver instead of the wife, dear," Minerva shook her head, amused with his antics.

"She's fine," the Doctor waved off before realizing he could later pay for that one and so he turned around, asking nervously, "...you're fine, right?"

"Peachy," she playfully rolled her eyes and knelt beside Kazran now as she noticed the boy growing sadder, "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I think she's dying," he petted the shark.

"Half my screwdriver's still inside, but yeah, I think so too," the Doctor moved to join them, kneeling down on Kazran's other side, "I doubt they can survive long outside the cloud belt. Just quick raiding trips on a foggy night."

"Can't we get it back up there?" he looked between the pair as he sniffled, his eyes tearing up with guilt, "We were just going to stun it. I didn't want to kill it."

"She was trying to eat you," Minerva reminded, putting an arm around his shoulders for a side-hug.

"She was hungry," he argued through his tears.

"I'm sorry, Kazran. We can't save her," the Doctor sighed, disliking the soft cries he heard from the child, "We could take her back up there, but she'd never survive the trip. We need a fully functioning life-support."

"You mean like an icebox?" Kazran gasped as he looked at the Doctor, "OK," he jumped up to his feet, perplexing the pair of his sudden attitude change.

~ 0 ~

The pair ran behind Kazran down a staircase, Kazran several feet ahead to where he grabbed a lamp and ran even faster. However, the Doctor stopped at a large Christmas tree and beamed, "Ooh! A tree!"

"It's very nice," Minerva agreed, "Maybe we should put one up in the TARDIS later on."

"Oh, I like that idea," he took her hand and gave it a kiss on the back. They hadn't actually gotten the chance to put up a Christmas tree in all the time they've known each other. Prior to the war, they only got to see each other for a limited amount of time in an iced lake where neither even knew how exactly Christmas was celebrated. And, after the war, when Minerva had been human, they celebrated Christmas once with the Tyler's, where Jackie had been the one to put up the tree. And then the second time, they celebrated Christmas with Minerva's grandmother who'd also put up her tree. Then, after leaving Donna, they'd shared a lovely Christmas (that had also included a lovely marriage proposal) but still with no Christmas tree _they_ had put. After that, Christmas had sort of been a sporadic thing that they usually missed due to the traveling they did. Perhaps this year, while Amy and Rory went to celebrate their honeymoon, they could have a lovely Christmas alone that involved decorating a tree.

Eventually, Kazran had managed to lead the pair into a basement, up to a large door with a window where they could see the other side of the room filled with more pods like the one they'd seen earlier of the woman.

"What is this?" Minerva frowned and looked at Kazran.

"The surplus population. That's what my dad calls it," Kazran started turning the wheel on the door with the pair's help, only to realize it wasn't working, "Oh, it's not turning! Oh, why won't it turn?"

The Doctor used what was left of his screwdriver on the security keypad beside the door, getting the same results as the wheel, "Ah, what's the number?"

"I don't know!" Kazran exclaimed.

"This place is full of alarms, it's not just the door," the Doctor moved back to them, "I need the number!"

"I'm not allowed to know until I'm older!"

"Well then," Minerva looked at the Doctor, "Someone's got to go to the older one."

The Doctor caught her idea and ran off, confusing the boy beside her, "Where's he going?" he asked her.

"To get that number," Minerva smiled and waited for the Martian to do the task.

A couple minutes later, the Doctor returned shouting, "7258. 7258!"

Minerva ran to the keypad and typed in the numbers, unlocking the doors for them. Together, they entered the ice vault where Kazran took the lead. As they walked down the lanes between the pods, they could see smaller fishes swimming through the thicker fog.

"Oh, there's fish down here too," Minerva smiled.

"Yeah, but only tiny ones," Kazran shrugged, "The house is built on a fog lake. That's how Dad freezes the people," he stopped in front of a chamber, "They're all full, but we could borrow one," he pointed to a specific chamber, one that contained the woman the familiy had been insisting on earlier, "Yeah, this one."

"Hello again," the Doctor held the lamp up to the chamber's window to get a better look.

"You know her?" Kazran blinked.

"Why her? Important, is she?" Minerva nudged the boy.

"She won't mind. She loves the fish," he tapped into the keypad on the side of the chamber and activated a video of the woman.

" _My name is Abigail Pettigrew, and I'm very grateful for Mr Sardick's kindness. My father.._."

"She starts to talk about the fish in a minute," Kazran informed, a bit eager about it.

 _"…but I would not allow it. I could not have chosen this path were it not for the compassion and generosity of the great philanthropist and patron of the poor, Mr Elliot Sardick, but I'm also surrounded by the fish, the beautiful, iridescent, magical fish..."_

The Doctor took a small walk around the chambers to look at, "Why are these people here? What's all this for?"

"My dad lends money. He always takes a family member as..." Kazran struggled to say his next words, "He calls it security."

"Bit of a hard man to love, your dad," Minerva mumbled and sighed, "But I suppose you know that," she watched him type in more buttons into the keypad and lighted up Abigail's chamber. She glanced back at the Doctor and saw him acting differently, "Martian, what's wrong?" she called and walked over to him.

"Just my half a screwdriver trying to repair itself. It's signalling the other half," the Doctor was holding his part of his screwdriver.

"Wait...what?" Minerva blinked, turning him around, "You said the other half of it was inside the shark..."

"What is it?" Kazran came running towards them.

"Um...bit of a problem," Minerva turned to him, not wanting to scare him, "...seems your shark friend...has sort of woken up..."

"And it's homing on the screwdriver," the Doctor added just as the shark from before appeared on the other end of the aisle...with its mouth open...and ready to eat.

"Run!" Minerva cried as the shark attempted an attack on them.

Somehow, they ended up losing Kazran through the chambers in their running. Minerva panicked as she knew the shark was lurking about and could possibly hurt Kazran.

"We've got to go find him," she murmured to the Doctor as they hid behind some of the chambers.

"We will," he assured and took her hand.

However, a beautiful, singing voice started ringing throughout the entire chamber room. The two peered around their hiding place and saw no shark in sight. Carefully, they followed their way to the origin of the singer thinking that Kazran would probably be heading there as well. Thankfully enough, the boy had beat them there and was watching the blonde woman who'd been in the video sitting on the ground, singing, and stroking the shark who was more calm than ever.

"It's not really the singing, of course," the Doctor said as they all watched.

"Yes, it is," Kazran nodded.

"Nah."

"Just let it be," Minerva playfully rolled his eyes, knowing her husband he'd have to give the full, proper explanation when the child could care less what it was.

"The fish love the singing, it's true," Kazran insisted.

"Nah. The notes resonate in the ice, causing a delta wave pattern in the fog," the Doctor was beginning his explanation when he stopped and slapped the back of his neck, startling Minerva, "Ow! A fish bit me," he frowned.

"Shut up, then!" Kazran whisper-shouted as Abigail looked back at them while singing.

But the Doctor continued, "Of course! That's how the machine controls the cloud belt. The clouds are ice crystals. If you vibrate them at the right frequency, you could align them..." and he slapped the back of his neck again, "Ow! Why do they keep biting me?"

"Look, the fish like the singing, OK? Now shut up!" Kazran repeated and turned to watch Abigail again.

The Doctor made a face at that, prepared to keep going when Minerva took his hand and put a finger to her lips, "Shh, time," and he finally obeyed.

~ 0 ~

After the shark had been subdued and placed in Abigail's chamber, the group returned to the TARDIS where Kazran and Abigail immediately gawked at the...

"It's bigger on the inside," Kazran made the famous remark.

"Yeah, it's the color. Really knocks the walls back," the Doctor shrugged then tapped the chamber on the floor, "Shark in a box, to go."

"Got it!" Minerva called from the console and set the TARDIS in motion.

"This is...amazing!" Abigail laughed as she kept looking around the room.

"Nah, this is transport. We keep amazing..." the Doctor ran for the doors and opened them up, "...out here!" he showed her and Kazran the millions of fish swimming among the cloud.

"C'mon then, we better let her go," Minerva was making her way to the chamber containing the shark. The Doctor went to join her and pressed the numbers to defrost the animal on the chamber's keypad.

Behind them, Kazran was busy taking pictures of the experience, the first being of Abigail looking out at the fish. Eventually, the shark had made its way back to freedom among the other fishes.

"Hey, look at her go!" Kazran cheered.

Minerva and the Doctor were closing the chamber when Minerva came across the numbers on the front, pointing to it for the Doctor to see, "Abigail, this number, what does it mean?" Minerva called to the woman.

Abigail turned and slowly made her way to them, "It pertains to me, ma'am, not the fish."

"Yeah, but how?" the Doctor insisted, picking up the woman's sadness.

"You are a doctor, you say? Are you one of mine?"

"Do you need a doctor?" he asked her, Abigail delaying her answer. The bell on the console chimed and ended the conversation as the Doctor hurried back to the console, "Ah, sorry! Time's up, kids!"

"Why?" Kazran frowned as he turned back to them.

"It's nearly Christmas Day," Minerva smiled at them and went to join the Doctor at the console, both setting back into the chamber.

They brought Abigail back, along with her chamber, and were bidding goodbye to her, "If you should ever wish to visit again..." she was saying.

"Well, you know, if we're ever in the neighborhood..." the Doctor began when Kazran intervened.

"They come every Christmas Eve. Yeah, they do, every time. They promise!"

The Doctor looked down at him, a bit irritated a promise had been made without his consent, "No, we don't..."

"Yes, we do," Minerva covered his mouth before he said anything, "Every year," she nodded, making Kazran beam.

The Doctor gave her a look for it, not upset simply confused. When they left Kazran back in his bedroom, once again assuring him that they would be back next Christmas Eve, the Doctor had to ask Minerva why she'd made that promise out of the blue.

"Look at these!" she entered the console holding Father Christmas hats, "Think Kazran is going to like these?" she set them on the chair beside the console.

"Yeah, they're nice," the Doctor reached for her hands to tug her towards him, "Why'd you let him make that promise to Abigail, anyways?"

"He looked so excited for the first time since we met him, I couldn't let him down like that," she shrugged, "Was that...not okay with you?" she realized she had also dragged him in on her promise to the boy without even realizing it!

"Yeah, of of course it is," the Doctor chuckled at her panicky expressions, "Getting to spend multiple Christmas Eve's with my wife in one night? Someone peeked into my wishlist," he tapped her nose.

"Great!" she beamed and pecked his lips before running to the chairs, "Cos I like these," she held up reindeer antlers, "And they're _mine_ ," she pointed warningly.

"All yours," he raised his hands in surrender without a doubt. She chuckled and tossed him a hat. He caught it and put it over his head before setting in coordinates for Kazran's home, one year later after meeting Abigail.

~ 0 ~

"Merry Christmas!" Minerva, the Doctor and Kazran greeted Abigail as soon as the chamber had defrosted her.

"Doctor! Minerva!" Abigail smiled as she stepped out of her chamber. They quickly headed back to the TARDIS, where Abigail noticed the Doctor carrying a harness in his arms, "What are we going to do?"

"The Doctor's got a great plan! Wait till you hear!" Kazran exclaimed, happy as ever.

~ 0 ~

The Doctor had found a two-wheeled open carriage that he hooked up the harness to. Abigail was shaking her head as she'd heard the full idea now, "You are out of your mind. This will never work!"

"Oh, don't think shark, think dolphin," the Doctor shrugged and lifted Kazran into his seat.

"Dear, you're forgetting a shark isn't a dolphin," Minerva tilted her head and thought more on it, "And it doesn't even make sense anyways!"

"It's right if you know a shark nearly a dolphin," the Doctor pointed at her.

"But it's not," she argued, still confused the more she thought about it.

"That's where you're wrong, because..." but the Doctor had lost his comebacks, "Shut up," he said and pulled out his screwdriver, the part he'd managed to salvage anyways.

"It could be anywhere," Kazran looked up at the sky, "Will it really come?"

"No chance. Completely impossible. Except at Christmas," the Doctor grinned.

And what do you know...the shark appeared.

~ 0 ~

Piled into the carriage, Minerva and the Doctor were at the front, the Doctor holding the reigns of the flying shark that took them throughout the clouds.

"How are we going to get back?" Kazran called loudly at the pair.

"I don't know!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Do you have a plan?" Abigail tried.

"Nope!" Minerva laughed and shook her head, no one caring of the answer as they all joined in on the laughter.

~ 0 ~

"Best Christmas Eve ever!" Abigail remarked as she entered her chamber and faced the trio.

"Till the next one!" Kazran waved as the pair closed the door, freezing Abigail once more.

~ 0 ~

The following year, the trio reappeared in front of Abigail's chamber and set her free once more, "Merry Christmas!" they cheered for her.

"Doctor! Minerva! Where to this time?" Abigail smiled and stepped out from her chamber.

"How do the words 'all of time and space' sound?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, making Abigail's eyes widen with delight.

~ 0 ~

The next year came round and the Doctor had an idea that all of them should wear fezzes to greet Abigail. Minerva had decided to simply go along with it and spend another nice Christmas Eve.

"Merry Christmas!" they greeted Abigail, who had laughed upon seeing their new hats.

"Doctor! Minerva!" she stepped out and was quick to follow them for another trip.

~ 0 ~

Then came the next year with a somewhat older Kazran, who seemed to be a bit more shy now as he fiddled with his scarf while the Doctor was setting in the defrosting for Abigail's chamber.

"It'll be alright, Kazran," Minerva put an arm around the boy's shoulder, guessing he was beginning to develop a crush on Abigail and what with his voice beginning to crack (as was very noticeable the first time he tried to talk to her and the Doctor when they're arrived earlier) he was embarrassed.

The Doctor stepped back just as the chamber opened up, "Merry Christmas!" they all went again.

"Doctor! Minerva!" Abigail waved and stepped out.

~ 0 ~

Then came the late teenager Kazran who seemed to have acquired a bow-tie for his attire for the season.

"You're not allowed to be taller than me," Minerva huffed at him while the Doctor was defrosting Abigail's chamber.

"Give it up, Minerva," the Doctor glanced back with a smirk, "Everyone will be taller than you."

"Shut up," she pointed at him and splattered his face with water. She returned to Kazran and studied his attire, "And really, the bow-tie?"

"It's...cool," Kazran gave a nervous smile.

"Mhm," Minerva rolled her eyes, "Boys," she shook her head, "Sorry, _men_ ," she amended as the Doctor looked back with a mouth ready to argue again.

The three aligned themselves to greet Abigail once more, "Merry Christmas!" they waved as she awoke.

Abigail smiled and opened her mouth to greet them as usual when she happened to look at Kazran and blinked, "Kazran!"

~ 0 ~

Minerva and the Doctor headed up to the controls of the TARDIS while Abigail and Kazran slowly followed them.

"You've grown," she remarked to Kazran who sheepishly looked around.

"Yeah.

"And now you're blushing."

"Sorry."

"That's okay," she chuckled.

"So, Doctor, Minerva, where this time?" Kazran looked over at the pair instead with haste.

"Pick a Christmas Eve. We've got them all right here," the Doctor smirked.

"Might I make a request?" Abigail stepped up, startling them.

They'd never actually received any request from her. Though when the pair heard her request, they were pretty sure it wouldn't be that good for her.

She wanted to see her family.

Abigail, wearing a cloak over her clothes, stood in front of a window that belonged to her family's home. She was watching them decorate their house for Christmas day tomorrow and couldn't help but to cry at how happy they were.

To the side, and several feet away, stood Minerva, the Doctor and Kazran who were watching the blonde silently.

"Who are they?" Kazran whispered to them, still confused of the request.

"Her family. The lady's her sister," the Doctor explained, "We met her once, when she was...older."

"Abigail's crying," Kazran observed.

"Yes," Minerva nodded innocently.

"When girls are crying, are you supposed to talk to them?" he genuinely wondered.

"Kind of," she nodded again, "I mean, if you care for her then you should try to see what's wrong so you can help."

"Right..." Kazran straightened up but didn't actually move.

Minerva rolled her eyes and pushed him towards Abigail, waving sweetly when he looked back, "Go on," she shooed him off.

"Playing cupid, love?" the Doctor chuckled quietly as Kazran finally went on.

"Didn't you at one point do that for Amy and Rory?" she looked at him.

"Right," he recalled but crinkled his nose at the thought of what exactly was going on at the moment.

"What is it?" she chuckled at his expressions.

"I don't like to think about that moment because we were...in a fight," he turned to her, reaching for her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Yeah, I remember that too," she agreed, "But let's just think about right now, yeah? All happy, now," she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Very," he quickly agreed, "Though I'll be even happier when we get to decorate our Christmas tree afterwards."

"Oh, you're right," she pointed, conceding, "That'll be even better! For now, how about we make someone else's Christmas happy, too?" she nodded back to Abigail, "Shall we pop in for a visit?"

"Let's," he grinned and pulled her by her hand to Abigail's family's home, giving her the surprise as well.

Abigail's sister was more than delighted to have her sister home for dinner, although she was a bit intrigued by the travels Abigail was apparently taking. She kept eyeing Kazran, who was helping her husband with decorations, and Minerva and the Doctor who were playing cards with her son.

"Pick a card, any card at all," the Doctor held a deck of cards to the small boy.

"You're gonna lose," Minerva informed him as the boy took a card, "You're terrible at cards."

"Am not," he frowned.

"Are too," she nodded and looked over at the sisters, talking quietly and the sister a bit upset. She hoped Abigail wasn't having too much trouble explaining things.

"Memorize the card, put it back in the deck. Don't let me see it," the Doctor said to the boy as he took a card out.

"Is this what it looked like last year?" Abigail's brother-in-law looked back at his wife as he held up one of the Christmas lights at the fireplace.

"It doesn't have to be exactly the same," Abigail's sister shook her head.

"I'm starting again. Come on, Kazran, we're starting again," the husband declared and started over with the decorations.

"May want to try the other side first," Minerva pointed to where Kazran stood, "That'll maybe help," she nodded, recalling her own decorations she used to do with her grandparents on Earth. Things had to be a certain way or it just didn't feel like Christmas at all!

"The three of clubs," the Doctor held out a card to the boy.

"No," the boy shook his head.

"You sure? I'm very good at card tricks. "

"No, he's really not," Minerva shook her head.

"It wasn't the three of clubs," the boy said.

"Well, of course it wasn't," the Doctor tossed away the car and held out a new one, "Because it was the seven of diamonds!"

"No," he comically said.

"Oi, stop it, you're doing it wrong," the Doctor frowned.

Minerva laughed, "It's the opposite way, dear," she kissed his cheek.

Suddenly, Abigail's sister stood up and turned to the group, "Tomorrow's dinner is cancelled, as my sister refuses to attend," she said, startling them as they thought she would be upset.

"Isabella..." Abigail sighed.

"Instead...we'll have it tonight," Isabella finished with a big smile.

And so, the table had been set with many meals and several crackers. Minerva held one of the crackers in her hands and studied it with a tilted head, "Nope, I just don't get it," she declared as the Doctor came to take a seat beside her, "What the hell are the point of these?" she waved it to him.

"They're fun," the Doctor chuckled.

"Pulling crackers is fun?" she frowned, genuinely not understanding the hullabaloo about the ordeal of crackers.

"Let's find out," he nodded as the rest of the group took their places at the table, all with their crackers to open, "Three! Two!" he began counting down as he held onto the one Minerva had, both ready to pull, "One! Pull!"

As everyone laughed and cheered, the son of the family took out his playing card with awe, "How did you do that?" he looked over at the Doctor.

"Your card, I believe," the Doctor smirked.

"No! the boy laughed.

"Oh...shut up," the Doctor then frowned.

"You're right, _now_ I see the fun part," Minerva was laughing as well now.

"Oh, you shut up too," he looked at her with a pout.

She pulled out a party hat from the cracker, a green crown, and placed it over his head, "Look at that, my King," she winked.

"My Queen," he tapped her nose.

"Er, Merry Christmas," Kazran did a toast, making everyone join in.

"Merry Christmas!"

~ 0 ~

"Best Christmas Eve ever," Abigail remarked as she hugged Minerva and then the Doctor, everyone now back to the cryogenic pods.

"Till the next one," the Doctor said as he pulled away.

"I look forward to it," Abigail stepped back, "Now I'd like to say good night to Kazran," she sheepishly said, looking more at Minerva knowing she would understand better.

"Gotcha," Minerva pointed and linked arms with the Doctor, "We'll just...be on our way," she waved and hurried off with the Doctor.

"Minerva, Doctor," Kazran gave a hushed-shout for them, hastily moving after them, nearly bumping into them as they turned around, "I, er, I think she's going to kiss me," he said in a panicked tone.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Minerva nodded and pushed him towards Abigail again.

"I've never kissed anyone before," he turned around again, "What do I do?"

"Well...try and be all nervous and rubbish and a bit shaky," the Doctor offered, making both Kazran and Minerva look at him with confusion.

"Why?" Kazran had to ask.

"You'll be like that anyway. Make it part of the plan," the Doctor shrugged, "Off you go, then!" he pushed Kazran but the boy kept resisting.

"What, now? I kiss her now?" Kazran blinked with wide eyes, more panicked as the seconds ticked by.

"Kazran, it's this or go to your room and design a new kind of screwdriver. Don't make my mistakes," the Doctor pointed and pushed him off, "Now, go!"

With that, he took Minerva's hand and walked back to the TARDIS. Minerva looked up at him with curiosity, "When did you ever make that sort of mistake?" she wondered.

"Are we really going to do this now?" he made a face and walked faster to the TARDIS, about to reach to open the door when Minerva turned him around.

"Yes, because it's getting you all flustered," she chuckled as she pointed at his face that grew more and more red, "When did you ever make that mistake? Or, wait, are you flustered because it wasn't me that you wanted to kiss? Who was it, then?"

"Of course it was you," he straightened up, resigned to having to tell her his little story, "You're the only one I've ever loved," she smiled softly at that, "It was...it was back...on the first day we met, officially," he spoke quieter.

"You mean the day I kissed you," she nodded.

"Yes," he also nodded, "Before I left, I, um..." he rubbed the side of his neck, "I...wanted to kiss you again, but I wasn't exactly sure how you would react to it," he admitted.

He knew that it probably could've gone well if he had decided to kiss her a second time that day seeing as she had kissed him first. But...he didn't want to risk it. He was young, afraid, and very nervous. They'd spend such a nice time together, getting to know one another, that he theorized that the kiss she'd given him could've been a mere test to see if any sparks had arose. He wanted to give her another kiss before leaving her but...he didn't want to take that chance. So, he'd returned to Gallifrey, left the TARDIS back in its proper place and snuck back into his room...where he'd designed a new screwdriver instead of kissing the glorious princess.

Minerva blinked with surprise in the beginning, recalling that day where she'd noticed how nervous the Doctor had grown when they were saying goodbye and making plans to see each other again. Everything had gone so well that that precise moment had her think that perhaps she'd done something wrong...now she came to learn that his weird behavior had been because he was afraid to kiss her again.

"That is too cute," Minerva laughed as she draped her arms around his neck, "You were afraid to kiss me."

"It was a genuine fear," he pouted.

"How'd that work out for you, then?" she raised an eyebrow, "Was the screwdriver nice?"

"Shut up..." he mumbled, making her laugh again.

"Aw, how's about I make you feel all better, hm?" she stepped closer to him, "Give you that kiss now?"

"That...that would be acceptable," the Doctor nodded innocently.

"Oh, Martian," Minerva playfully rolled her eyes before she kissed him.

~ 0 ~

There came the 1950's, Hollywood, celebrities, drinks, gowns, duets...everything should be going just fine...

"Guys!" the Doctor, dressed in a white evening jacket with black trousers with his tie undone and lipstick smudges of lips on his cheek, was running towards Abigail and Kazran who were kissing, "We've really got to go quite quickly!" he stood in front of them, frowning when they wouldn't pull away, "This is urgent! My life is literally hanging on a string! I just accidentally got engaged to Marilyn Monroe and Minerva is _not_ happy about that!"

"DOCTOR!" he heard one of Minerva's shouts, making him jump and turn around, frantically searching for the furious ginger.

He really didn't know what had happened! One moment he was having a very nice time with Minerva, perhaps kissing...secretly...and then he offered to get some drinks...where he met Marilyn Monroe. He thought the woman was lovely and very nice...though he now thought he really needed to learn when a woman (that was not Minerva) was flirting with him because that could've been _very_ helpful to him tonight. He didn't realize what Marilyn had said while he was getting drinks for him and Minerva and had accidentally said 'yes' to a proposal right there and then...at which point he dropped the drinks and ran off to find Minerva.

With Marilyn chasing behind him...

"How do you keep going like that? Do you breathe out your ears?" the Doctor made a round on Kazran and Abigail, "Hello? Sorry, hello? Guys, she's phoned a chapel, there's a car outside, this is happening now and Minerva is ready to kill me!"

"Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo!" he heard the call from Marilyn, making him wince.

"Right, fine, thank you," he frowned at the couple and turned to face Marilyn, "I'll just go and face my death like the..." he swallowed hard, "...Oncoming Storm I am..."

"DOCTOR!" Minerva screamed again, making him do a double-take look and dash into the opposite direction, "I'll find you!" she warned as she neared, pulling the sides of her dress as she entered the pool area, just barely getting the glimpse of the Doctor running in the distance, "I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, MARTIAN!" she called before turning to Marilyn who still, cluelessly, awaited for her 'fiancee', "Marilyn," Minerva smiled sweetly and headed back for her, her smile fading the nearer she got to the blonde woman.

~ 0 ~

"You realize we can never go back there, right?" the Doctor was facing Minerva, still nervous from what had happened earlier.

They were back in the Ice Vault, waiting for Kazran and Abigail to bid goodbye, knowing they'd want another moment alone. Minerva was facing away from the Doctor, her arms crossed and with a glare on her face no one wanted to be on the receiving end of. She'd gotten to Marilyn Monroe first and that...had not been good. Miss Monroe had been left in a state of anger and...soaked wet. Minerva had dropped her into a pool and then flat out told her the Doctor was already married.

Lawyers were to be brought into the situation, Marilyn had spat.

I'm the Queen of a kingdom and I'll shove you into a dungeon the next time you inch near my husband, Minerva had said back...and then walked off.

The Doctor knew that meeting Marilyn Monroe would be off limits from now on. Minerva had taken care of the woman and now...now he feared for his turn.

"You realize this isn't over for you, right?" she muttered.

The Doctor swallowed and nodded, "Yup, got that bit...sorry?" he tried one more time and hoped for the bed.

"Christmas Eve, I thought, a nice little snog with my husband and the evening would be fine," Minerva finally turned to him.

"Which we did do," he quickly pointed, reminding her of that good moment, "And-"

"And then you promptly got yourself engaged to another woman," Minerva sarcastically pointed at him as well.

"Which I ran away from," he reminded.

"Your apology better be enormously grand tonight, Martian," she looked away as the Doctor took in what that meant, "I expect big, flashy Christmas tree and snickerdoodles."

"I've got a present you'll like," he started smiling once he concluded she wasn't actually angry anymore.

"Does that mean I'll finally be getting my wedding ring back?" she raised an eyebrow, growing impatient when she looked at her empty wedding finger with no ring.

He had kept their rings from her coronation, citing that due to the Big Bang event things had run a bit late. Minerva had reluctantly agreed to let him keep them until the present was ready. Apparently, tonight would be the night.

"Yes," he tapped her nose, getting a smile from her that made him breath in relief, "Does that mean you're okay now?"

"I guess..." she looked around and crinkled her nose, "...but don't do that again," he chuckled, "I'm serious! It was fine when you and I weren't married but no more! You're mine," she draped her arms around his neck, "And _only_ mine."

"Just yours," he agreed and gave her a soft kiss that would finally move them on from that awful experience.

As they pulled away, they saw Kazran coming for them, Minerva noticing something off about his mood. Actually, now that she thought about it, Abigail seemed a bit odd as well. But with everything that had happened with Marilyn and the Doctor, she didn't get the chance to ask if anything was wrong.

"There we go," the Doctor clapped Kazran's shoulder, "Another day, another Christmas Eve. We'll see you in a minute, eh? I mean, a year."

"Doctor, Minerva... Listen, why don't we leave it?" Kazran quietly, and somewhat solemnly, suggested.

"Leave what?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, suspecting something bad did happen.

"Oh, you know. This. Every Christmas Eve, it's getting a bit old."

"Old?" went the pair, confused.

"Well, Christmas is for kids, isn't it? I've got some work with my dad now, I'm going to focus on that. Get that cloud belt under control."

"Sorry. I didn't realize we were boring you," the Doctor blinked, looking at Minerva who was eyeing Kazran with a frown.

"Not your fault. Times change," Kazran gave a slight nod and turned to walk away.

"Not as much as we hoped. Kazran," Minerva sighed up.

"Kazran," the Doctor called, making Kazran stop, "I'll be needing a new one, anyway. What the hell..." he handed over the part of his screwdriver he'd salvaged, "Merry Christmas. And if you ever need us, just activate it. W'll hear you."

"I won't need you," Kazran assured without a doubt.

"What's happened?" Minerva asked, "What are you not telling us?" but Kazran turned and walked off, "What about Abigail, then?"

"I know where to find her," was all he said before disappearing on a turn.

"What happened?" Minerva turned to the Doctor, "Everything was going well, and then..."

"Let's go find out," the Doctor took her hand and led her back to the TARDIS to begin the task.

~ 0 ~

Knowing that the simple 'asking what was wrong' bit wasn't going to work for them, Minerva and the Doctor brought in Amy to act as the 'ghost of Christmas present' and try to make Kazran see what he was about to go...through guilt. It was not a good tactic, probably a bit mean, but under the circumstances everything was a go. Amy was able to the answer from Kazran that the pair needed to know concerning Abigail. It turns out that Abigail had been ill and with each Christmas Eve she spent with them she was using up her final moments...and she had finally reached her last, a big '1' on the number of her chamber. There was only one more day to have before she died.

Minerva and the Doctor stood with the current elderly Kazran inside the Ice Vault, solemn after hearing everything . They had unintentionally given the man a hopeless love, and the consequences could be taken out on the innocent. So, they had one more plan, their last one that could possibly work...

"We're really sorry, Kazran," Minerva stepped up to the man, sadly looking at Abigail's chamber, "We didn't...we didn't know..."

"All my life, I've been called heartless," Kazran faced Abigail's chamber, "My other life, my real life, the one you rewrote. Now look at me."

"Better a broken heart than no heart at all," the Doctor offered.

"Oh, try it. You try it," Kazran snapped.

"We both have," Minerva muttered, looking at him with a small glare.

She could tell him all about the complicated history she and the Doctor had during their first incarnations. She could tell him how she and the Doctor had to end their own relation due to traditions and inabilities. She could tell how they had to see each other (because never seeing each other was never an option for them) and yet only be friends. Their hearts were broken but they preferred that over never seeing each other and never knowing each other. She could tell Kazran all about that...but time forbid it.

"Why are you here?" Kazran demanded from the pair.

"Because we're not finished with you yet," the Doctor strode up to him, "You've seen the past, the present...and now you need to see the future."

Kazran huffed, accepting it but only to get rid of them as fast as possible, "Fine! Do it! Show me! I'll die cold, alone and afraid. Of course I will, we all do! What difference does showing me make? Do you know why I'm going to let those people die? It's not a plan. I don't get anything from it. It's just that I don't care. I'm not like you. I don't even want to be like you! I don't and never, ever will care!"

"Too bad we don't believe that," Minerva shrugged, acting as if the words spoken had never even been uttered.

"Then show me the future. Prove me wrong," Kazran challenged her.

"Oh, but we _are_ showing it to you," she stepped up, "We're showing it to you right now. So what do you think?"

Kazran followed her gaze and the Doctor's over his shoulder and so turned to find his younger self, twelve years old, standing behind him.

"Is this who you want to become, Kazran?" the Doctor asked the boy.

"Dad?" the young Kazran frighteningly approached his older self and vice versa.

The current Kazran dropped his cane and headed towards his younger self as if to strike when he recalled how his father had hurt him during his recording that one Christmas Eve, as well as his own attempt to hurt Abigail's nephew.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he broke down into sobs as he sought out to hug his younger self, "It's OK, don't be frightened. I'm...I'm so, so, so..."

"Kazran. We don't have much time," the Doctor said after a moment, a bit relieved to see now they would finally be getting help.

~ 0 ~

Now standing in front of Kazran's machine, Minerva and the Doctor awaited anxiously for Kazran to finish with the controls, his younger self still standing with them.

"We're good to go, then?" Minerva asked, trying to sound as patient as possible.

"The controls won't respond," Kazran stepped back with an exasperated sigh.

"They're isomorphic, tuned to your brainwaves, they'll only respond to you," the Doctor reminded him.

"They won't," Kazran gestured to the controls that indeed did not obey him.

"That doesn't make sense, why wouldn't it work?" Minerva frowned as the Doctor tried the controls for himself.

"Oh! Oh, of course. Stupid, stupid Doctor!" the Doctor shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Minerva looked at him.

"It's you," the Doctor turned to Kazran, the man blinking with confusion, "We've changed you too much, the machine doesn't recognize you."

"But my father programmed it..."

"He would never have programmed it for the man you are now," the Doctor scowled as he reconsidered their other options, which was bad as there weren't any more options.

"Then what do we do?" Minerva looked at all the controls that were no longer functional for them.

"Um... Um... I don't know, I don't know."

"There must be something!" young Kazran exclaimed.

Kazran pulled out the other part of the screwdriver and held it out, "This!" he cheered, "You can use this! I kept it, see?"

"What, half a screwdriver?" the Doctor nearly scoffed, "With the other half up in the sky in a big old shark, right in the heart of the cloud layer. We use your aerial to boost the signal, set up a resonation pattern between the two halves..."

"That would work, wouldn't it?" Minerva guessed by his sudden silence.

"That would work!" he cheered as if he hadn't heard her just say those words, "My screwdriver, coolest bit of kit on this planet. Could do it."

"Do what?" Kazran asked as he looked between them.

"My screwdriver is still trying to repair. It's signalling itself. We use the signal, but we send something else," the Doctor turned and turned as he thought..

"Send what?" young Kazran questioned.

The Doctor turned back to face them, a sullen look on his face, "I'm sorry, Kazran. I truly am."

"I don't understand," Kazran shook his head.

"We need to send something into the cloud belt, something we know works," Minerva had guessed the idea the Doctor had, "We need her to sing..." Kazran looked mortified at the thought of letting Abigail out one final time, "...her voice worked the last time, we know it'd work now..." Minerva sighed, "...we're really sorry."

So, with nothing left to do...they had to go let Abigail out in order to help the others above.

~ 0 ~

The group, along with Abigail now, had moved out front of Kazran's house to begin the final plan. Abigail was giving the Doctor's screwdriver which was connected to wires that led to Kazran's machine.

"Well?" Kazran asked the Doctor while Abigail sang as best she could.

"Well, the singing resonates in the crystals. It's feeding back and forth between the two halves of the screwdriver. One song, filling the sky. The crystals will align, I'll feed in a controlled phase loop, and the clouds will unlock," the Doctor took a breath after everything he had just said.

"What does that mean?" young Kazran blinked, even his older self having to agree with the confusion, "What happens when a cloud unlocks?"

Minerva chuckled and pointed up as snow began to fall down, "Something that hasn't happened in this town for a very long time now."

~ 0 ~

All was well in the planet with snow covering every inch, the cruiseship saved and the passengers let free in safety. After returning young Kazran back to his time, Minerva and the Doctor had returned to the present planet to await their friends.

Amy and Rory had found them near a snowman, the Doctor rubbing noses with one while Minerva laughed at him. Amy stepped forwards and crossed her arms, "You know, that could almost be mistaken for a real person," she smirked, "The snowman isn't bad, either."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the pair's interesting choice of attire, Amy donning her kissogram outfit and Rory in his Centurion costume, "So, um, any reason why you're dressed like that?" Minerva challenged them.

"Ah, kind of lost our luggage," Rory looked around innocently, "Kind of crash landed. "

"Yeah, but why are you dressed like that at all?" the Doctor tilted his head, he and Minerva both smirking and near to laugh.

"Shut up," Amy snapped and cleared her throat, "They really love their snowmen around here. I've counted about 20."

Minerva granted her the pass of moving on and agreed, "I've been practicing my powers," she raised her hand.

"Right, come on, then, let's go!" the Doctor gestured for them to follow him back to the TARDIS, taking Minerva's hand as well.

"Got any more honeymoon ideas?" Rory was unsure if he dreaded the answer or not.

"There's a moon that's made of actual honey," the Doctor recalled, "Well, not actual honey. And it's not actually a moon. And technically, it's alive and a bit carnivorous, but there are some lovely views."

"Maybe we shouldn't leave them there," Minerva made a face as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "But how about a lovely, secluded area on the Monsoon?" she turned to the human couple.

"What do you mean secluded?" Amy frowned, though she was mildly curious.

"Just what it says," Minerva shrugged, "It's these secluded areas where the wealthy go for a retreat. You can use mine. It comes with all the Queenly perks," Amy exchanged a look with Rory, both agreeing that idea sounded safe and most indeed fun. Minerva giggled and added on, "And you will not be interrupted this time."

"Minerva!" went the two, blushing madly.

"Only saying," Minerva raised her hands in neutrality.

"Then quit saying," Rory playfully scolded her before entering the TARDIS.

Amy sighed and looked away from the two aliens, suddenly sobering as she stared up at the sky, "It'll be their last day together, won't it?"

"Everything has to end some time, otherwise nothing would ever get started," the Doctor sighed and was about to move inside when Rory poked his head out the doors.

"Your phone was ringing. Someone called Marilyn. Actually sounds like _the_ Marilyn," Rory was still in shock after hearing the woman's voice over the phone, "And she said something about lawyers..."

Minerva scowled, "This woman had the audacity to call _my_ home? Oh no, give me that phone..." she muttered and entered the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Amy raised an eyebrow as the man went nearly pale, "Anything you want to tell us?" she tried her best to not laugh at him..

"May want to cover your ears because when Minerva gets angry her powers tend to...burst," the Doctor shook his head, dreading the mess of water, snow and ice the TARDIS would have to deal with after Minerva was finished with the call. Slowly, he entered the TARDIS and prepared himself to deal with a very angry wife and box.

~ 0 ~

After that nasty call with Marilyn Monroe, Minerva had decided to cool down with a nice shower. She didn't want to decorate a Christmas tree with her husband while she was cursing in both English, Spanish and in the Moontsay language. That wasn't the cheery, Christmas feeling she wanted to be in. So, while the Doctor sent Amy and Rory to the Monsoon and gathered the Christmas decorations she showered. Afterwards, however, she decided to sneak into the library to get a book to read, perhaps a Christmas Carol after tonight's events, that she would like to share with the Doctor after they had finished decorating and baked snicker doodles.

"Minerva?" the Doctor's voice startled her into nearly dropping the book she had pulled out from the shelf, "There you are!" he cheered when he entered the room and saw her picking up her book from the floor.

"You scared me," she frowned as she stood up, "What are you doing here? I thought you were getting the Christmas decorations?"

"I thought you were showering," he countered, eyeing her silver sleeping robe and well-dried hair. It seemed it had been some while since she'd gotten out of the shower. And here he was doing all the work!

"I was, but then I finished," Minerva sarcastically smiled, "I thought we could use a good book to read after we finished tonight," she waved the book she held in her hand, "Whaddya think?"

"Hm, let's see," the Doctor moved up and took the book, reading the front cover, "A Christmas Carol, I think it would be nice."

Minerva beamed and took back the book, "Excellent! Is everything in the room now?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, "Boxes are piled in the room and a tree has been set up. With all the things I carried I didn't even realize you snuck out of our room," he pouted, "Sneaky, Clever Girl."

"Clueless Martian," Minerva countered, giggling when he pouted, "Sorry, I was just..." she bit her lip as she considered her next words, "...taking a small moment to think."

"I thought you wanted the book," he pointed at said book she held.

"Yeah, but...I wanted to think too," Minerva looked down, "I, um, I gotta be honest about something..."

"Like?"

She looked up with a sheepish smile, "I, uh, I don't...really have a present for you this year."

"I just want to spend a nice Christmas with my wife, alone," the Doctor chuckled as he was amused by her shyness, "Best present ever."

"Well yeah, but, you have the present you've been working on. I don't want to show up with nothing," she shook her head, making the Doctor laugh for real now, "But I've been thinking, um, and...it actually correlated just fine for tonight."

"I'm a bit confused, love, you'll have to explain more," the Doctor said to her.

Minerva took a small sigh and walked to place the book on a nearby table then returned to her spot in front of him, "You remember when I said I heard everything of the argument between you, Nerio and my grandfather?" the Doctor nodded, "Well, I also heard...what you said about a baby between us. And it just made me think about why I was so sad a while after we discovered I wasn't pregnant."

The Doctor started blushing like mad. He hadn't actually thought about that, he knew Minerva heard everything and of course that meant _everything_ yet somehow his mind had conveniently not thought about that. He really hoped that it hadn't made her uncomfortable or anything, knowing how she felt about children at the moment, "Minerva, I'm sorry, really, really, really sorry if that made you uncom-"

"No, let me finish," she pleaded with a hand halfway up to cover his mouth, "Just, let me finish, please," she fiddled with her fingers and took a breath, "I feel like I wouldn't be a very good mother, seeing how my own, despite her constant love, didn't understand me very well at times, and then with Sophia..." she swallowed hard, "...but, after taking care of Tamara, considering my feelings after the false pregnancy, and then hearing what you said...it sort of made me think that perhaps my views on motherhood are a bit distorted. If a little girl who always blurts the truth tells me I'd make a good mom, and my husband having that much faith in a baby...maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad to actually have one."

The Doctor blinked, "W-wait...wait a minute, y-you're gonna have to...have to explain that, repeat it," he leaned forwards and focused entirely on her despite feeling his hearts racing at what he thought he'd heard.

"I never thought about a baby in the way you think of it," Minerva felt her breath hitching the more she spoke with nervousness and so decided to cut straight to the point before she had no more bravery, "I think I know why I was so upset back then. I did miss something I never had...and I want to have it now. I was gonna talk to you about this sooner, but...what better time than Christmas to tell you that...I think we should try to have a baby," she felt her heart in her throat after saying that complicated sentence as well as dizziness and nearly fainting of her nervousness but she really felt like she needed to tell him. She'd thought about it between the coronation and now, and with each thought she felt more and more sure that this was what she wanted.

How time changes, she thought.

The Doctor nearly fainted himself when Minerva had finished, his mind racing to catch him up on what exactly had been established and said. He had many, many words to tell her and the huge grin had already been plastered on his face, but before it all, before he spoke of all his excitement and promises and assurances, he had to make sure, "Clever Girl, are you sure you want to try?" he set his hands on her arms, looking her in the eyes with all seriousness he could muster, "Are you sure you don't want to think it over tomorrow? A day when you're thinking clear and with no influences from a holiday? Because, once we take the step and actually...end up with a baby, there's really no going back anymore," she chuckled with a pink tint on her cheeks, "Really, no takesies-backsies as Tamara would say."

Minerva took his hands off her arms and held them tightly in her own, "I'm scared, I'm excited, and I'm sure," she nodded, "I want our own little Martian or..."

"...our Clever Baby girl?"

Minerva laughed softly, "Yeah," she nodded, "Our little Martian or Clever Baby Girl."

"Well..." the Doctor let out a long breath before he took her into his arms for a spinning hug full of laughter and joy, ending with a long kiss as they came to a stop, "We're going to try for a baby," the Doctor realized what that would mean and just had to smirk, "We're going to try for a baby..."

Minerva blushed, "Shut up," but she ended up laughing, simply going with the flow, "Merry Christmas, dear."

"I love my present," the Doctor nodded fast and gave her a kiss, "Absolutely," and another kiss he gave, "adore," another kiss, "this," kiss, "present," and he pepper-kissed her entire face as she laughed.

In one of those, Minerva reached for his face and pulled him down to her lips for a proper kiss, the Doctor wasting no time in backing her up against a bookshelf to deepen their kiss. Minerva pulled away without breath and looked at him with a small smirk, "You know, I heard spontaneous places can...give certain results," he blinked at her suggestion, "Maybe we should try it? Here..." she blushed like mad after relaying her words in her mind.

"Here..." the Doctor considered as he looked around, sporting his own blush on his neck and face.

"Well...the Ponds are on the Monsoon so no one is going to interrupt _us_..." Minerva ran a hand down his chest, earning his quick attention.

"And the tree?" the Doctor was beginning to like the idea but he did want to decorate that tree and make cookies with her as well. It was truly the first Christmas they were going to celebrate alone, and married, he didn't want just forget that either.

"We can do that after," Minerva moved her hands around his neck, "Whaddya say, Martian? Shall we make this first attempt spontaneous?" she raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor opened his mouth to give her a proper answer but instead smirked and nodded, attacking her lips with his own.

~ 0 ~

Later on, in the hallways of the TARDIS, the sound of a ringing phone coming from the console could be heard. The door of the library opened up and out came Minerva and the Doctor. Minerva was tying close her robe while the Doctor was trying to fix his askew hair that matched his disheveled clothes.

"Must be Martha," Minerva sighed with content, not even the blasted ringing phone could upset her, "I told her any time she needed anything for her pregnancy to call. She probably has a craving for Dathan's pastries, said she loved them the last time."

Before she went off, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her back to his chest, "Let it ring for a while," he kissed her cheek, "It's our moment right now."

Minerva chuckled, "Right," rested her head back on his chest and sighed again, "Our moment."

"Just think, in ten months we may be holding our own baby," the Doctor rested his chin on her shoulder, "Ours and Martha's wouldn't be so far apart in ages."

"That would be nice," Minerva started to smile, "Best friends with babies of near ages. Their little boy and our little girl would love each other so much!"

"Girl?" the Doctor looked at her with confusion, "How do you know it wouldn't be a boy for us?"

"Dear, my family only had one girl, I got stuck in a human family where there were only girls," Minerva shrugged, "My own cousins were nearly all girls. It's hereditary."

"Right, but...it could still be a boy," the Doctor tried to argue.

"Believe me when I say, it'd definitely be a girl," Minerva patted his hands over her stomach.

"And believe me when _I_ say that it'd be a boy just to finally end that," the Doctor insisted.

"It's going to be a girl," Minerva finalized but it didn't stop there.

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

The Doctor was about to continue but realized this could go on all night and he had other plans instead, starting with their rings and answering that phone call, "Let me give you my Christmas present instead, yeah?" he turned her around as he reached inside his pocket in his jacket.

Minerva watched him pull out their wedding rings and was a bit confused and disappointed to see they were exactly the same as they had always been, "What's the gift?"

"Hold on," he slipped his ring down his finger then took her hand and slipped hers on as well, "Now wait," he raised a finger and looked her in the eyes in silence.

Minerva was about to comment that he looked like an idiot when she heard, ' _Merry Christmas, Clever Girl_ ,' in her _mind_.

"Woah!" she blinked and flung her hands to her head, "How did...what the... _how_?" she looked at him with shock, "I heard you inside my _head_. My _mind_! It's never happened before! How did you do that!?"

The Doctor laughed and raised his hand with his ring as well as taking her hand with her ring, "They may look the same on the outside but the insides now carry a bit of technology," he winked.

"What kind?"

"Our moves, our thoughts are controlled by the neurons inside our heads," he tapped her head, "Since your telepathic abilities will never be the same as they used to...we could get a bit of help with these rings. Every time one of us sends a thought, the rings will catch the message and pass it on to our neurons."

"You did that for us?" Minerva looked at her ring, thanking the heavens she had a brilliant husband like her Martian who could do simple things like these that would help her enormously!

"I know you've been frustrated with that and I thought, why not? And now since we could be expecting a baby anytime soon...we're gonna need it," he decided to be frank about that, "Because sometimes there just things that cannot be said around them."

"I wouldn't know that," Minerva admitted, "I...don't really know much about babies. I love them, they're adorable but...never had one of my own."

"I will definitely help you, love," he took her hand and gave it a kiss on its back, "We'll be a team, you'll see. I'll be with you for anything you need, crave, or have questions about."

"Forgot you had children of your own at one point," Minerva blinked, a bit ashamed she'd forgotten that detail, "I forgot to ask if it would be okay..."

But the Doctor cut in with a laugh, "I think you've seen that I'm okay with it," he nodded, making her blush, "I've had my own children, yeah, and I loved them, still love them even if they're gone. It's not a replacement, never. Nothing can replace a child, not even another child. This baby would make me really happy, though, simply because..." he brought her closer and rested his forehead on hers..."This baby would be conceived out of pure love, not out of compromise, and...the mother would be the woman I actually love. I am _very_ okay with this."

"Okay," Minerva whispered, her hearts swelling after that.

"Merry Christmas," he leaned over and kissed her again when the phone's ringing carried over again.

Minerva chuckled as she pulled away, "How about we get that craving for Martha and then go and decorate our tree?"

"Sounds like a plan," the Doctor agreed and took her hand, rushing with her towards the console room. There were many things to do tonight and he wanted to start right away!

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

And the plans and adventures will continue on in the next story named... _ **My Dear Enemy**_. I'm thinking of posting it either tomorrow or Sunday as a special treat ;)

And well, well, well...they're trying for a baby now! Let's see how that turns out in the next story, hmmm? Honestly, this is where my favorite storyline's begin - the Silence, River Song, Minerva's pregnancy...I loved it! And I hope you guys will too!

A reminder about the special **_cross-over_** treat I had in mind in celebration for Minerva's first story - Next Stop Everywhere - is still on offer. Like I said last time, I was thinking of having Minerva/11 cross-over to another of my stories. Those would include the one-shot I did with 12 and the OC Jana, Penny Dreadful's OC Alma and Lily/Dorian, and the Original's OC of Maleny/Klaus. It'd be a one chapter thing, one-shot style. It's not happening for sure as I would like to know if there were interests first.

 _ **For the Reviews:**_

Aww, I loved the little cute scene at the end too. It was such fun to write! Yup, don't worry, we won't be seeing Nerio anymore *shivers*.

I'm actually nearing writing that one so I've got a couple ideas on how it'll be - there'll definitely be two Minervas so we all know that's gonna be interesting ;) I just haven't decided whether to add in an old companion or not.

Yup, that's a bye bye to that awful family! *cheers*. Thanks, I hope you liked the chapter!

Yeeees, all is well now in their little world lol. And I hope you liked the little surprise I kept telling you about - it's gonna be baby time ;D.

 ** _Review posted on the last chapter:_** Yeah, I know the site was having problems with reviews again *sigh* when will that ever be fixed. Thanks so much! I'm glad you've liked my stories so far and I sincerely hope you like the next one as well! As for the cross-over thing, since I'm doing the Day of the Doctor for Minerva and the Doctor I sort of wanted this cross-over treat to have them featured with another couple of my other stories. Whether it be with another Doctor and OC from a one-shot I did, or even another alternate universe like my stories with the Originals and Penny Dreadful, would be better. It's not set in stone that I'll do it, but if someone's interested I surely would :).

* * *

So, I'd like to thank those who read/favorited/followed/reviewed this story! I hope you go on to the next story which is full of adventure, Silence, dopplegangers, angst, fluff and...well, you'll have to read for anything else ;) Check back for the next story either tomorrow or Sunday!


End file.
